Pokémon Piedras Talladas
by Sg91
Summary: Bruno, un entrenador originario de Johto, se muda a Hoenn donde comenzará su aventura pokémon en compañía de su nueva amiga Aura, enfrentándose a la amenaza de los equipos Aqua y Magma, y con el objetivo de convertirse en el entrenador más fuerte de la prefectura.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

-¡En directo, desde la sede de Hoenn TV, vuestros periodistas preferidos, Gabi y Teo, entrevistan al director de la cadena, el señor Aquiles! ¡Buenos días, señor!

-Buenos días, Gabi, me alegro de estar con vosotros.

-Lleva usted al mando de la emisora casi desde que se fundó, por su abuelo hace ya unos años ¿cómo fue la labor emprendedora?

-Hace ya unos siete años, y la verdad es que la gente de su alrededor, entre ellos mi padre, pusieron todo su empeño en que el proyecto de una emisora en la prefectura de Hoenn se hiciera realidad. Hemos tenido apoyos desde muchos puntos, así como ayuda técnica por parte de la oficina central de emisiones en Tokio y también por Jubileo TV en la prefectura de Sinnoh; si no hubiera sido por todo ese apoyo, Hoenn TV ni existiría, y si te soy sincero Gabi, yo no me imagino a Hoenn sin televisión estando en el año 2003.

-Sí, incluso pensarlo ya se hace raro… pero lo que está claro es que Hoenn TV se ha convertido en el mayor exponente televisivo de nuestra prefectura, así como el primer monopolio en existir en ella ¿cómo percibes las expectativas de futuro?

-Bastante buenas, hemos realizado más de diez series nuevas para este año, varios concursos, espacios específicos y películas para todos los segmentos de la población, nuestro principal objetivo es entretener y trabajaremos para emitir la mejor calidad.

-Muchas gracias señor, por dedicarnos unos minutos de su tiempo.

-De nada, encantado de conceder una entrevista.

-Hemos hablado con nuestro director, sigan aquí, en Hoenn TV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **De mudanza**

El viaje había durado cerca de dos horas, sin embargo para él se había sentido una eternidad. Una hora de vuelo entre ciudad Olivo y pueblo Escaso no se la había quitado nadie, teniendo que facturar todos los bártulos a parte, los cuales fueron en un vuelo comercial que salía media hora después del suyo, por lo que tuvieron que esperar al menos tres cuartos de hora en la terminal para esperar a que llegaran todas las cajas de la mudanza. Tras eso vino una media hora de viaje en camión que él tuvo que pasar en la parte trasera, ya que entre los dos operarios y su madre la cabina se quedaba prácticamente llena, por lo que tuvo que viajar entre bártulos y cajas de cartón, yendo un tanto incómodo.

No se trataba de un viaje por vacaciones ni mucho menos; a su padre, un avezado entrenador desde sus tiempos mozos, le habían nombrado recientemente líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalia, en la prefectura de Hoenn. Debido a esto él se tuvo que marchar antes, teniendo la casa medio vacía desde aproximadamente una semana, y ahora él y su madre traían el resto. Incluyendo toda una vida entera en ciudad Olivo en la prefectura de Johto. No le molestaba particularmente, pero no le resultaba fácil desprenderse así sin más de toda una vida allí, pero las circunstancias les obligaban a ello.

No era un simple cambio de aires, ya que Hoenn se encontraba mucho más al sur y el ambiente era completamente distinto al de Johto y el resto de Honshû; toda la prefectura consistía en un amplísimo archipiélago que se encontraba colindando entre el mar de las Filipinas y el mar de China Oriental. El agua era un elemento primordial allí, incluso la mayor porción de tierra, una gran isla continental de unos treinta y cinco mil seiscientos cuarenta kilómetros cuadrados, está rodeada de agua, siendo el resto numerosas islas de mayor o menor tamaño desperdigadas por toda la parte norte del mar de las Filipinas. Con un clima eminentemente subtropical y una economía basada sobre todo en la agricultura y la artesanía, también era una prefectura bastante turística ya que poseía unas cuantas playas que hacían la delicia de numerosos turistas tanto de dentro como de fuera de Japón. Culturalmente hablando también era bastante relevate, ya que era considerada cuna de la civilización japonesa, y era particularmente conocida por albergar a las personas más longevas del mundo, siendo en ese sentido también conocida como la isla de la longevidad.

Tras unos minutos más que le parecieron horas, durante los cuales dio varias cabezadas, el camión se detuvo y, tras unos minutos de espera, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar la radiante luz del día; se tuvo que tapar los ojos un buen rato hasta que estos volvieran a acostumbrarse.

-Bruno, cariño, hemos llegado-anunció la voz de su madre desde fuera.

Un chico de al menos unos trece años salió del camión de un salto y se desperezó, sintiéndose un pelín agarrotado. Vestía muy de sport, llevando puesta una camiseta roja y negra y unos pantalones negros con los bajos amarillos, todo ello de fibra natural que transpiraba bastante bien. Calzaba unas zapatillas rojas y negras y llevaba puestos unos guantes amarillos y azules, rematando el conjunto con un gorro blanco y negro con destellos de rojo que le tapa todo su pelo. Sus ojos eran castaños.

-Bof, por fin, creía que nunca llegaríamos…

-Sí, siento que hayas tenido que viajar así, cielo, pero no había otra…

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada.

-Bueno, pues esa es nuestra nueva casa.

Bruno se dio la vuelta y echó un rápido vistazo a su nuevo hogar; era una pequeña vivienda unifamiliar de color blanco y de dos plantas situada en una pequeña urbanización en Villa Raíz. Se trataba de un pueblo muy pequeño, eminentemente residencial, donde sólo había la urbanización donde se encontraban, el laboratorio del profesor Abedul, una pequeña área comercial con unos cuantos servicios básicos, entre ellos clínica, comisaría, bomberos y poco más. El profesor Abedul es un investigador pokémon, amigo de su padre, el cual intercedió en el nombramiento del mismo como líder de gimnasio, siendo él mismo quien lo recomendó a la asociación pokémon local.

Los operarios del camión comenzaron entonces a descargarlo, siendo ayudados por pokémon como vigoroth o machoke, dejándolo todo en el interior de la casa; con su ayuda y las indicaciones de su madre fueron amueblando la mayor parte de la casa, Bruno se encargó de su habitación, que ya estaba amueblada un poco de antes, faltando sólo algunos muebles, objetos medianos varios y poco más. Encima de una encimera había una televisión de tubo pequeña con varios años, además de un ordenador de sobremesa que su padre le compró varios años atrás, un viejo modelo de finales de los noventa que aún conservaba. Vio que su reloj estaba parado y sin hora, por lo que lo puso en marcha con un par de pilas y movió las agujas hasta la correcta posición: las diez y media del 5 de junio de 2003. Tras eso regresó a la planta baja, donde los encargados de la mudanza ya habían terminado. El salón, antes casi vacío y diáfano, ya se encontraba completamente amueblado, aunque aún quedaban algunos adornos y objetos por colocar en las estanterías en cajas más pequeñas. La tele nueva, una más grande y moderna que la que tenía en su cuarto, se encontraba encendida y en ese momento estaban transmitiendo las noticias locales de Hoenn TV.

-¡Bruno, ven mira, están hablando de papá!

Apretó el paso para llegar enseguida, pero cuando logró alcanzarla estaban ya enfocando de vuelta a la presentadora la cual decía.

-Y desde el gimnasio de ciudad Petalia, nos despedimos de todos, estad al tanto para seguir las últimas noticias aquí, en Operación Entrenador.

Y, tras eso, pasaron a publicidad rápidamente.

-Vaya, al final no nos ha dado tiempo…

-Pues vaya…

Su madre lo vio y le animó.

-Oh, vamos cariño, anímate, ya verás cómo conoces a más gente y haces nuevos amigos aquí.

Bruno no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a mirar al suelo con gesto anodino; aunque como tal no le molestaba tener que cambiar de ciudad, sí que le molestaba tener que dejar su vida y viejas amistades atrás. No era que no estuviera orgulloso de su padre por haberse convertido en líder, de hecho aspiraba a ser tan fuerte como él o incluso más, pero las circunstancias eran las que eran y no podía evitar sentirse triste por ello.

-Mira, ahora que lo pienso, el profesor Abedul tiene una hija de tu edad, viven unas pocas casas más abajo ¿Por qué no vas a verla y te presentas? Igual os caéis bien.

-Bueno, está bien…

Aunque no muy convencido al principio, finalmente se puso en camino hacia allí mientras pensaba en sus propias cosas. De cierta forma había algo de razón en ese viaje. Desde siempre su padre había sido un afamado entrenador en Johto, demostrando una habilidad que encandiló a su madre nada más conocerla. Aunque ella también comenzó siendo una entrenadora al final acabó decantándose por la moda, convirtiéndose en una muy conocida diseñadora de moda tras su viaje, siendo ella la que diseñó el mismo conjunto que su hijo vestía. Cualquiera que no lo conociera medianamente bien diría que tenía problemas, pero Bruno siempre se había considerado un chico positivo y bastante seguro de sí mismo, por lo que hasta él mismo sabía que finalmente se acabaría acostumbrando a su nueva vida sin tardar demasiado.

Como bien le dijo su madre la casa estaba unos pocos metros más abajo, siendo la tercera casa partiendo de la suya propia. Le abrió la puerta la madre de la chica, él se presentó y ella le dejó pasar.

-Ah, así que tú eres Bruno… ya le comenté a mi hija que vendrías y se puso como loca de contenta, ahora está arriba, en su cuarto.

Bruno estuvo hablando un rato más con ella y luego subió a la habitación, antes de entrar llamó a la puerta; una voz en su interior le indicó que pasase y dentro se encontró con una chica más o menos de su edad, unos trece años.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención de ella nada más verla fue su pelo, el cual era castaño y se encontraba recogido en un par de largas coletas que le caían sobre los hombros sin llegar a tocarlos por efecto de la laca, junto a un flequillo cortito que le caía sobre la frente. Tenía una fina figura que destacaba bastante, vestía con una camiseta roja de licra con la parte alta del cuello azul oscuro y unos shorts flexibles, también de licra, blancos y azules. El conjunto le resultaba extrañamente familiar, aunque no conseguía recordar dónde lo había visto antes. Calzaba además unas zapatillas rojas y amarillas, además de llevar unos guantes blancos y azules, un pañuelo rojo y blanco atado con un nudo en la cabeza y una riñonera amarilla. Sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo como el mar y sus facciones eran redondas y bastante femeninas en contraste con un cuerpo algo más contorneado, aunque no demasiado.

Al verle entrar la chica se levantó de su escritorio donde parecía estar escribiendo algo y se dirigió a él un tanto cortada.

-Ah, hola… me llamo Aura, encantada, tú debes de ser Bruno ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy yo, encantado de conocerte.

-Igualmente. Qué bien que hayas venido, cuando mi madre me comentó que ibas a venir me puse muy contenta, porque… bueno, siempre estoy ayudando a mi padre en sus investigaciones y no conozco a mucha gente por aquí.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, siempre he ido a clase pero a mí me aburre, yo quiero ayudar a mi padre, donde de verdad aprendo es con él, sé casi todo de la gran mayoría de pokémon que viven en Hoenn. Lo malo es que en el colegio me cuesta más avanzar y se meten conmigo por eso…

Bruno se quedó algo molesto por eso.

-Anda ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo querer ayudar a tu padre? ¿Quién te iba a reprochar algo así?-inquirió el chico, algo molesto al respecto.

La chica le miró, no muy segura de si contestar o no, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Los compañeros de mi clase… aunque no tiene mayor importancia, la verdad es que a mí me da igual.

Bruno no se quedó muy convencido ante esas palabras, notándola un poco recelosa al respecto; no estaba segura de si preguntarla, pero entonces la chica miró un reloj de pared cercano y, al ver la hora, y murmuró.

-Oh, vaya, he de irme ya, mi padre espera unos informes del terreno… nos vemos después ¿vale?

Antes de que se pudiera despedir, la chica ya había salido disparada, dejándolo atrás. Algo molesto consigo mismo, Bruno suspiró.

-Genial, me parece que la he caído mal…

Finalmente se despidió de la madre de Aura y estuvo explorando un poco Villa Raíz.

La urbanización donde se encontraba estaba ubicada en la parte norte de la localidad, era lineal, constaba de dos pares de calles que cortaban transversalmente esa parte del pueblo y tan solo había un total de treinta casas unifamiliares residenciales de una o dos plantas como mucho. En la parte sur se encontraba el centro mismo del pueblo junto a una pequeña zona comercial y el laboratorio del profesor Abedul. Se pasó por el laboratorio para saludar, pero allí tan solo encontró al único ayudante del profesor el cual le anunció que no se encontraba allí en ese momento.

Volvió tras sus pasos y paseó cerca de la salida del pueblo; se encontraba contemplando el paisaje de su alrededor, el cual era verde y muy colorido, cuando de repente oyó un grito pidiendo ayuda cerca de allí. Echó a correr guiándose por el sonido y un poco más delante se encontró a un hombre algo fondón con fina barba y con una bata blanca huyendo de un poochyena, que le perseguía ladrando y aullando.

-¡Aaah, no, socorro, pero si soy científico! ¿No podemos hablarlo?

Sin embargo parecía que al poochyena le daba igual; finalmente el hombre se vio obligado a subir a un árbol, donde llegó a ver a Bruno desde lo alto.

-¡Oye, chaval, ayúdame, coge una de esas poké ball en mi bolso, corre!

-¿Eh? ¿Ese de ahí?-inquirió el chico, señalando a una bolsa marrón cercana.

-¡Si, corre, date prisa!

Bruno se agachó ante un bolso de campo marrón enorme y cogió la primera que vio; la lanzó y salió de ella un pokémon verde bípedo con una abultada cabeza y una frondosa cola con forma de bulbo.

-¡Ah, es treecko!-exclamó el científico al verlo salir.

Poochyena, al ver que le amenzaban, dejó al hombre y se centró en treecko con actitud retadora, atacando de seguido para embestirle con un placaje.

-¡Esquívalo!-exclamó entonces Bruno.

Treecko pudo evadirle con facilidad haciendo uso de un súbito ataque rápido que el chico no tuvo problemas a la hora de identificar y acto seguido le embistió; por su parte poochyena contraatacó con otro placaje.

-¡Absorber!

Acto seguido treecko le absorbió su energía hasta dejarlo bastante cansado, lo suficiente como para evitar que le alcanzara.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Ese último movimiento sirvió para lanzar lejos a poochyena, el cual no volvió a aparecer; el hombre bajó del árbol en cuanto se sintió seguro.

-Vaya, chico, muchas gracias, estaba haciendo un bosquejo cuando ese poochyena me atacó.

-No ha sido nada, le he visto en apuros y supe que debía ayudarlo.

-Muy amable de tu parte… aunque espera, ahora que te veo mejor ¡sí, tu eres el chaval de Norman! ¿Verdad?

-Sí, es mi padre… ah ¿usted no será por un casual el profesor Abedul?

-¡El mismo! ¡Encantado de conocerte! Vaya, luchas igual que tu padre, ya decía yo que ese estilo me sonaba, se nota que eres su hijo-murmuró el profesor, interesado.

Era de edad media, tenía el pelo ondulado de color castaño oscuro, con una fina y meticulosamente recortada barba unida a una perilla igual de fina; vestía con una camiseta azul marina y unos pantalones cortos de color beige. Calzaba unas sandalias marrones, portaba su gran bolso y llevaba puesta una bata blanca de laboratorio.

-¿Y qué hacía por aquí, profesor? Fui a verle a su laboratorio, pero su asistente me dijo que no estaba…

-Ah, sí, es que raramente estoy, yo me dedico principalmente a la investigación de campo y sobre el terreno, soy un naturalista, observo a los pokémon en su hábitat natural para así aprender más y mejor sobre ellos. Considero que el ambiente a la hora de investigar debe ser propicio, y en ese sentido la austeridad del laboratorio no ayuda mucho a la hora de investigar.

-Entiendo…

Regresaron a su laboratorio rápidamente y una vez allí estuvieron hablando.

-Vaya, he de reconocer que te has desenvuelto bastante bien, y eso que no sabías ni siquiera los ataques que treecko conocía.

-Sí, bueno, mi padre me enseñó algunos panfletos de Hoenn y sus iniciales, les estuve echando un vistazo-reveló el chico.

-Ah, claro, eso lo explica todo… aun así has demostrado que tienes madera, quiero que te quedes con ese treecko, me parece que le has caído bien-anunció el profesor para su sorpresa.

-Vaya, gracias profesor, pensaba que igual no podía repartir más pokémon, me comentó mi padre que la temporada de entrenamiento ya había empezado aquí y que igual iba a ser muy tarde-explicó el chico.

-Sí, bueno, hará cosa de un par de días ya hice el reparto a los entrenadores a mi cargo, pero dado que me has ayudado y eres nuevo aquí creo que podré hacer una excepción, tampoco es como si lo hiciera todos los años...

Bruno recibió con especial alegría esas afortunadas palabras, por lo que se apresuró a volverle a agradecer por su generosidad.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, profesor, de verdad, ya pensaba que tendría que esperar al siguiente año!

-Ni lo menciones… y ya que estás aquí, te voy a dar las poké ball y la pokédex-añadió, dándoselo todo.

Dicha pokédex era del tamaño de un libro de bolsillo, no pesaba casi nada; la tapa se abría de lado y en el reverso estaba el sensor verde. Había una única pantalla, junto con un pequeño cuadro de mandos y el piloto azul en forma de poké ball. Era completamente roja.

-Chula ¿eh? El diseño está en constante evolución, la creó un científico de Kanto a finales de los noventa, aunque luego vendió los derechos a Silph SA y ahora se producen en masa-explicó Abedul.

La consultó rápidamente para saber más sobre treecko.

-Treecko, el pokémon geco bosque; hace su nido en un árbol gigante y defiende ferozmente su territorio de cualquier peligro. Dicen que es el protector de los árboles del bosque-explicó la pokédex con una profunda voz masculina.

-Con él no tendrás problemas para ir a la siguiente ciudad. Ah, por cierto, si ves a mi hija dila que la estoy buscando, que necesito su ayuda.

-Claro, profesor-asintió Bruno.

Tras la conversación con Abedul, Bruno volvió a casa bastante emocionado para enseñarle el pokémon a su madre.

-Oh, qué mono… ¿te lo ha dado el profesor?

-Sí, ha sido muy amable.

-Sí, bueno, tu padre habló previamente con él y le pidió que le hiciera un favor. Me recuerdas a él cuando le conocí, creo que deberías ir a verle al gimnasio y enseñárselo, seguro que se lleva una gran alegría si te ve con él-le aconsejó entonces su madre.

-Está bien, entonces iré para allá.

-Muy bien, salúdale de mi parte.

Tras despedirse de su madre y coger su mochila, Bruno se puso en camino y sacó a treecko para que le acompañase durante todo el camino; hacia el norte se extendía la ruta 101, la cual destacaba por ser bastante corta, ya que tan solo unos diez kilómetros la separaba de pueblo Escaso, la siguiente localidad. De camino se encontró con bastantes pokémon salvajes que no había visto nunca, entre ellos zigzagoon o pochyena. Una estrecha carretera serpeaba entre árboles y césped y varios desniveles en el terreno, completando un paisaje lleno de naturaleza y color.

En poco menos de media hora llegó a pueblo Escaso, un pueblo algo más grande que villa Raíz y con un poco más de densidad de población, pero sin nada muy relevante que le hiciera destacar especialmente. Ciudad Petalia se encontraba al oeste, pero atraído sobre todo por el verdor y los extensos bosques que poblaban esa parte de Hoenn, se dirigió hacia la ruta 103 para explorar, donde vio un amplio prado y una pequeña zona de costa bastante cuca.

Al otro lado, tras un extenso estuario, estaba la costa del otro extremo de la ruta; el mar de China Oriental y parte del Pacífico alimentaban toda esa estrecha bahía, la cual entraba por la parte sur de ciudad Malvalona, la ciudad más grande y poblada de Hoenn. Sin un pokémon que supiera hacer surf o un servicio de ferry no se podía cruzar al otro lado.

En ese momento treecko se encontró con un pokémon que no había visto nunca, saludándole afablemente; era de color anaranjado y casi tan alto como él, con un frondoso plumaje y una pequeña cola amarilla.

-¿Y eso?-murmuró Bruno, sacando su pokédex.

-Torchic, el pokémon polluelo; si le atacan, se defiende escupiendo bolas de fuego que forma en el estómago. Los torchic tienen aversión a la oscuridad porque les impide ver lo que los rodea.

-Vaya…

-Torchic, no te vayas muy lejos… ¡anda, Bruno!-saludó una voz que le era familiar.

-Ah, hola Aura. ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó él.

-Catalogando las especies de pokémon que viven por aquí, para ayudar a mi padre…

Llevaba con ella un inventario bastante amplio en un rollo de papel que parecía interminable; se lo enseñó y Bruno se quedó alucinado, ya que recogía todos los datos básicos fisiológicos de la gran mayoría de especies que vivían en las rutas colindantes de por allí hasta las lindes del bosque Petalia.

-Vaya ¿Y lo has hecho todo tu sola?-inquirió él, asombrado.

-Sí, como siempre me aburro cuando estoy en casa, salgo fuera y catalogo todo lo que veo. Me paso muy poco tiempo en casa-explicó ella, con una sonrisita orgullosa.

-Vaya, eso sí que es tomárselo en serio… impresionante…

-Je, je… gracias-agradeció ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

Era básicamente como una pokédex pero en papel y recogiendo sólo los datos más básicos, algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Estoy viendo que es básicamente una pokédex pero en papel ¿realmente es necesario llevar un registro por escrito teniendo algo así disponible?

-¡Desde luego! La pokédex sintetiza toda la información en un solo espacio y la hace fácil de acceder y consultar, pero a diferencia de un registro electrónico en el papel la información perdura más tiempo. Imagínate que se te estropea la pokédex y no puedes acceder ni a su base de datos ni a su función de análisis ¿qué haces entonces? ¿Cómo te informas? Tirando de los registros escritos hasta que te la arreglen-explicó la chica con todo detalle.

-Oh, ya veo… entonces sí es útil-asintió Bruno, comprendiéndolo.

-La informatización es genial, sí, nos ha ayudado muchísimo a la hora de transmitir y difundir la información que ya teníamos escrita, pero preservando los registros manuales, perservamos también la información si por lo que sea el sistema falla.

El chico se quedó ciertamente impresionado, por lo que no esperó a alabar su labor.

-He de admitir que yo no podría hacer todo esto, eres increíble, Aura…

Ante ese halago la chica se quedó un tanto cortada y sin saber muy bien qué decir, ocultando como podía un incipiente sonrojo al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba a decir.

-Ah, no es para tanto, tampoco es que sea la gran cosa aquí…

-¿Qué dices? ¡Se nota que es un trabajo de fondo, mereces un reconocimiento por ello!

Una vez más Aura se quedó sin argumentos, sin apenas reaccionar al respecto; nunca antes la habian halagado de esa forma ni reconocido su labor exceptuando su padre, y en ese sentido no supo muy bien qué decir ni cómo tomárselo.

Curioseando el catálogo, a Bruno le llamó la atención una especie en concreto.

-Anda ¿y este cuál es?

-Déjame ver… ah, un wurmple-anunció ella.

-Wurmple…-repitió él, para buscarlo en la pokédex.

-Wurmple, el pokémon gusano; se encarama a las ramas de los árboles y come hojas. El hilo que escupe por la boca se solidifica al contacto con el aire y ralentiza los movimientos del enemigo.

-Caramba, que descripciones más detalladas…

-¿Verdad? Normalmente salen de fábrica con la base de datos preconfigurada, pero mi padre añadió datos de su cosecha con la remesa que le llegó-añadió la chica, para más señas.

-Pues me llama la atención éste… ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?-preguntó Bruno.

-Veamos… hay muchos en la ruta 102 y en el bosque Petalia-informó ella, ojeando por encima sus anotaciones.

Y así, como no quiere la cosa, se tiraron hablando casi toda la mañana; se sentaron en el suelo, cerca de la orilla y estuvieron hablando y hablando sin parar mientras se conocían mejor. Torchic y treecko jugaban corríendo de aquí para allá, el pokémon planta trepaba por los árboles, mientras que el de fuego le observaba hacer cabriolas entre las ramas, mostrándose bastante impresionado por su agilidad. Por su parte los dos adolescentes se iban conociendo mucho más, hablando de todo un poco.

-Oye, llevo pensando en algo desde que te vi en tu casa ¿dónde te compraste esta ropa? El caso es que el conjunto me suena de algo pero no caigo…

-Me lo compré varias semanas atrás en una tienda de ciudad Férrica, lo vi y me gustó, es de una firma independiente proveniente de Johto, Olivine creo que se llamaba…

Ante ese nombre el chico saltó de seguido, exclamando.

-¡Pues claro, ya decía yo que me sonaba! ¡Es la firma de mi madre, ella lo diseñó!

-¿¡Tu madre es la diseñadora de Olivine?!

-Sí, claro, ella diseña todos los conjuntos y complementos que vende, lo hace al por menor ya que es un negocio pequeño pero logró abrir un par de tiendas fuera de Johto. También ha diseñado mi ropa.

-¡Vaya, qué suerte, me gustaría mucho conocerla!

-Pues cuando quieras pásate por casa y la saludas.

-¡Genial! ¡Qué suerte haberte conocido, Bruno!

Ante eso el chico se quedó un tanto cortado, recordando su último encuentro y no muy seguro de qué pensar, algo que notó ella enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, no, es sólo que… como antes saliste tan aprisa de tu casa cuando fui a verte pensé que te había caído mal…

-Oh, es por eso… perdona, es que realmente tenía prisa, lo siento si te dio esa sensación.

-Ya veo, pensé de más entonces…

-No pasa nada-murmuró la chica, esbozando una sonrisa.

Hubo un instante en el que los dos no dijeron nada, observándose mutuamente durante unos breves pero intensos segundos; aunque parecía una chica enérgica y alegre, Bruno pudo notar enseguida que había algo más detrás, como si tratara de maquillar la sensación tras una máscara de aparente felicidad.

-¿Ocurre algo?-inquirió ella, extrañada por cómo la miraba.

-Ah, no, es sólo que… ¿estás bien, Aura?

La pregunta cogió desprevenida a la chica, como si no se esperara que se la hiciera; a bote pronto parecía una pregunta como otra cualquiera, pero enseguida pudo notar que había algo más detrás, como si hubiese sido capaz de ver a través de ella. Esto la hizo recular, insegura de si hablar o no al respecto.

-Eh… no sé a qué te refieres exactamente, yo estoy bien ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

Bruno la miró, no muy seguro de sus palabras y algo preocupado por ella; dado que apenas se conocían, y por no presionarla ni hacerla pasar mal, decidió no decir nada más. Aura aprovechó entonces para anunciar.

-Bueno, ya es casi la hora de comer, además seguro que mi padre me estará buscando así que será mejor que me vuelva ya…

-Ah, bien, yo tengo que ir a ciudad Petalia a ver a mi padre.

-Está bien, entonces… nos vemos en otro momento.

-Claro…

Aura se levantó rápidamente, recogió a torchic y se despidió con un rápido gesto. Bruno la observó irse rápidamente de allí. El chico no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco por ella, sintiendo que había algo que la molestaba especialmente. Igual no debió ser tan preguntón, su naturaleza más bondadosa solía darle alguna que otra mala pasada ya que no a todo el mundo le gusta recibir la atención de los demás, y mucho menos cuando apenas habían empezado a conocerse.

Volvió tras sus pasos y continuó hacia el oeste partiendo desde pueblo Escaso atravesando la ruta 102; un extenso valle rodeado de vegetación, colinas y algún que otro desnivel salpicaba toda esa ruta, con multitud de pokémon salvajes correteando por los bordes de los caminos y la carretera principal por donde circulaba el tráfico rodado. El sol radiante brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, indicando que ya era mediodía, y varias nubes dispersas decoraban un profundo cielo azulado, al tiempo que un leve viento proveniente del este agitaba la hierba alta más cercana y las copas de los árboles.

-Vaya, he de admitir que esta prefectura es bonita…-pensó Bruno, admirando las vistas.

Siguiendo un camino de tierra que serpeaba junto a la carretera, oyó no muy lejos de allí una gran algarabía que le dejó un tanto desconcertado; se acercó a ver y vio que una pequeña manada de poochyena de al menos unos tres individuos parecían estar intimidando y llegando incluso a atacar a un pequeño y desamparado wrumple. Se encontraba un tanto herido debido a los golpes, y aun a pesar de sus intentos por defenderse los poochyena le superaban en número. Al ver esto Bruno se molestó, decidiendo intervenir.

-¡Eh, vosotros, panda de abusones! ¡Dejadle en paz!

Los pokémon siniestro se dieron la vuelta y, lejos de amedrentarse, le trataron de intimidar a él también; sin embargo el chico no se amilanó, sacando a treecko y luchando contra los tres a la vez.

-¡Vamos, treecko, démosles una lección! ¡Malicioso!

De inmediato, el pokémon planta lanzó una gélida mirada hacia sus oponentes, bajándoles así la defensa; uno de los poochyena se lanzó para atacar, pero Bruno indicó.

-¡Ataque rápido!

De golpe y porrazo treecko echó a correr en el momento justo antes de que le alcanzara, esquivando así el ataque y contraatacando inmediatamente después; uno de ellos aprovechó el momento para cercar a treecko, pero Bruno exclamó.

-¡Detrás de ti, destructor!

Usando entonces su cola, golpeó de lleno al poochyena en la cabeza antes de que le alcanzara, dejándole un tanto tocado; el tercero aprovechó la ocasión para atacarle desprevenido, llegando a alcanzarle y arañándole con sus zarpas.

-¡Aguanta ahí, treecko, absorber!

Usando sus patas para atacar le absorbió algo de vitalidad para recuperarse él, pero entonces los tres poochyena se coordinaron de golpe y, entre dos, le sujetaron con sus colmillos mientras que el otro comenzó a avasallarle a base de arañazos, impidiéndole así contraatacar.

-¡No, treecko! ¡Maldita sea, eso es muy ruin!-masculló Bruno, molesto por la actitud de los poochyena salvajes.

Por su parte el wrumple vio cómo el pokémon que le había estado defendiendo era maltratado de esa manera por los que antes le habian estado acosando, viendo entonces que tenía que hacer algo y moviéndose enseguida; al punto un fino pero resistente hilo atrapó al poochyena que avasallaba a treecko, al tiempo que una lluvia de picotazos venenosos caía sobre los otros dos, obligándoles a soltarle y cayendo envenenado uno de ellos.

-¡Aléjate, treecko, ataque rápido!

Usando entonces el impulso que ese ataque confería, treecko se abalanzó sobre el que antes le había estado vapuleando y le embistió con todas sus fuerza, logrando entonces ponerle KO; acto seguido se abalanzó sobre los otros dos, el que estaba envenenado no pudo moverse a tiempo y recibió de lleno otra ebestida que le dejó al borde del abismo, mientras que el otro hubiera escapado de no ser por wrumple, que le inmovilizó las patas con disparo demora, lo que le permitió a treecko rematarlo de seguido y cayendo KO. El que quedaba, al ver el panorama, salió corriendo dejando tirados a sus compañeros, ganando así el combate.

-¡Eso es, genial, bien hecho treecko!

El aludido dejó escapar un suspiro satisfactorio y se quedó de brazos cruzados, con actitud orgullosa; por su parte el wrumple se acercó a él para agradecerle su ayuda y luego se encaramó a Bruno reptando por su brazo, haciéndole carantoñas.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, hice lo que tenía que hacer, no soporto a los abusones.

El pokémon bicho, lejos de querer volver al bosque, permaneció con él en todo momento pegado a su brazo, dando entonces a entender sus intenciones.

-Espera… ¿quieres venir conmigo?-inquirió Bruno, sorprendido.

Wrumple asintió enérgicamente y el chico, sin pensárselo mucho más, sacó una de las poké ball que le dio el profesor y la usó para capturarlo dándole un pequeño toque en su frente; la bola se abrió y le metió en su interior, sacudiéndose brevemente en la mano del muchacho hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro.

-¡Genial, tengo un wrumple!-exclamó el chico, contento.

Treecko asintió con vehemencia, aceptando a su nuevo compañero, y siguió a su entrenador mientras retomaban el viaje.

* * *

¡Y así empieza la tercera generación, titulada Pokémon Piedras Talladas! ¡Estoy emocionado! ¿estáis emocionados? ¡Yo también! XD sí, la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de empezar, la tercera generación es una de mis preferidas (con permiso de la quinta, claro está) y en cuanto a argumento se refiere es de las que más me esmeré cuando la escribí por primera vez, así que esperad muchas cosas interesantes de ella. Ahora hablemos de Bruno y Aura.

Como no puede ser de otra forma, la personalidad de ambos está muy bien definida, quizás Bruno se vea algo genérico, pero a lo largo de la historia iremos viendo varias facetas suyas, algunas buenas y otras no tanto. Si tuviera que definirlo yo mismo diría que es un chico noble, alegre y enérgico, muy a la línea de Rojo u Oro, pero tranquilos que haré que se diferencien entre sí. En cuanto a Aura seguramente habréis notado retazos de una personalidad inteligente y, en ocasiones, alegre, pero un tanto retraída e insegura en contraposición, algo con lo que trabajaré especialmente con ella a lo largo de toda la trama. En ese sentido no se parece en nada a la Aura del anime o a Zafiro del manga, siendo un personaje mucho más personal, por lo que esperad grandes cosas de ella.

Y bueno, decir tiene que la historia no ha hecho más que empezar, por lo que esperad un comienzo algo más tranquilo y pausado, mientras que el ritmo va subiendo poco a poco.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

 **Demasiado pronto**

Bruno continuó el viaje hasta ciudad Petalia atravesando todo lo que quedaba de la ruta 102, por el camino se encontró con más entrenadores que le presentaron batalla, por lo que él aceptó encantado para entrenar. Los combates fueron rápidos y bastante provechosos, pero dejaron a sus pokémon un tanto cansados, por lo que se apresuró para llegar cuanto antes y así curarlos.

Tras varios minutos más yendo a paso ligero, llegó a la ciudad a la hora de comer pasada; al igual que Villa Raíz o pueblo Escaso, ciudad Petalia era una localidad eminentemente residencial, aunque con un núcleo poblacional mucho más denso y una zona comercial más grande y desarrollada. Poseía además múltiples espacios verdes, un par de parques con amplios lagos, y era normalmente considerada como una de las ciudades más habitables de Hoenn. Históricamente hablando también poseía cierta relevancia, ya que fue uno de los principales blancos de las invasiones mongolas durante el período Kamakura, y debido a esto era residencia habitual de muchos samuráis.

Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue pasarse rápidamente por el centro pokémon para curar a sus pokémon y, tras eso, se dirigió a ver su padre. El gimnasio se encontraba situado en el centro de la ciudad y cerca de uno de los parques, ubicado en una antigua casa señorial japonesa y entrando en él nada más llegar. Nadie salió a recibirle, aunque una voz familiar proveniente del campo de batalla le llamó la atención y se acercó a mirar, encontrándose entonces con su padre, un hombre alto e igual de delgado que su hijo. De pelo corto y moreno vestía con un suéter de lana rojo cobre y unos pantalones azules marinos; calzaba unas botas negras y sus ojos eran un poco más oscuros que los de su hijo.

-¡Bruno, hijo, que sorpresa!

-¡Papá!-exclamó el chico, yendo a abrazarle.

Hacía tiempo que no le veía, al menos una semana y media desde que se fue antes de la mudanza.

-¿Qué tal la mudanza, sin problemas?

-Sí, los operarios nos ayudaron con varios pokémon y lo hicimos todo bastante rápido, aún quedan algunas cosas más pequeñas pero mamá dijo que se encargaría ella.

-Bueno, nunca viene mal una ayudita, esta tarde me pasaré para echarla un cable ¿qué tal estás tú, todo bien?

-Sí, sin problemas.

-Me alegro…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el estómago de Bruno dejó escapar un suave pero audible gruñido, dando a entender lo evidente.

-Vaya, parece que alguien tiene hambre…

-Sí, bueno, ha sido un camino algo largo-murmuró Bruno, algo colorado.

-Es normal, después de todo es la hora de comer pasada… vamos a comer algo.

Salieron del gimnasio, teniéndolo que cerrar para que nadie más entrara, y fueron a un restaurante del centro de la ciudad situado no muy lejos de allí. Bruno no era muy dado a comer fuera, aunque de vez en cuando nunca decía que no, por lo que no puso pegas al respecto. En cuanto entraron al lugar, un camarero le reconoció nada más verle.

-Oh, usted es el nuevo líder de la ciudad, Norman.

-Así es, me han hablado muy bien de éste sitio y vengo a comprobarlo.

-Como en su casa, señor…-murmuró el camarero, guiándolos hasta una mesa.

Durante la comida Norman se mostró sorprendido de su visita, ya que no se esperaba para nada verle por allí.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí sin escolta?

-El profesor Abedul me dio un pokémon, y también capturé a otro por el camino, mira-explicó el chico, sacándolos rápidamente para que los viera.

-Ya veo, Abedul siempre está en todo, tiene un ojo infalible… ¿conociste a su hija? Tiene la misma edad que tú.

-Sí, lo cierto es que es una chica increíble, ayuda a su padre con sus investigaciones y va por ahí haciendo inventario con una pokédex pero de papel, tendrías que verla, es impresionante…

Por un momento Norman miró a su hijo con gesto divertido y alzando las cejas, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, parece que te ha caído bien…

-Sí, es una chica interesante.

-Entiendo, es normal después de todo, te estás haciendo mayor y empiezas a ver las cosas de otro modo…

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio, como si no entendiera del todo lo que le quería decir, pero entonces el chico comprendió la indirecta y exclamó todo rojo.

-¿¡Pero qué dices, papá?! ¡Si la acabo de conocer, es una amiga, eso es todo!

Norman se rio por lo bajo, sin decir nada más, sin embargo el chico aprovechó para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, papá ¿podemos tener una batalla?

-Nada me gustaría más, Bruno, pero me temo que voy a tener que declinar, acabas de empezar y necesitas entrenar para llegar a estar a mi nivel. Además, recuerda que yo otorgo la quinta medalla, así que si piensas participar en la conferencia Colosalia de este año vas a tener que luchar contra mí eventualmente-explicó Norman seriamente.

-Entiendo… aunque ¿al menos podríamos entrenar juntos?

-Claro, sin problemas.

Una vez que terminaron de comer volvieron al gimnasio y estuvieron entrenando juntos. Desde siempre Bruno había admirado la fuerza y destreza de su padre, en su día fue un brillante entrenador que llegó a destacar bastante en la conferencia Plateada, que además fue una de las primeras ediciones, y aunque no llegó a ganar en su momento logró clasificarse hasta las semifinales, donde perdió tras un feroz combate contra un entrenador más fuerte que él. Aun a pesar de esto él perseveró y siguió entrenando hasta que el profesor Abedul le informó de que el antiguo líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalia se retiraba, optando entonces al cargo por consejo del propio Abedul a la Asociación Pokémon de Hoenn. Y ahora ahí estaban, padre e hijo entrenando juntos con el objetivo de que éste último ganara la conferencia Colosalia de ese año.

-El camino es duro, pero con esfuerzo y constancia puedes llegar hasta donde tú quieras llegar. Recuerda que la clave es un buen equilibrio en las habilidades de tus pokémon, así como conocer a la perfección tanto sus fortalezas como sus debilidades y aplicarlas con cabeza en el combate, sacando partido de ellas. Como consejo personal intenta hacerte con un pokémon normal, como bien ya sabes es el tipo más balanceado de todos y de los más flexibles en combate, pero no lo tomes como una obligación, sino como un consejo de padre.

-Está bien, gracias papá.

-Por ahora tanto treecko como wrumple tienen potencial y, si los entrenas bien, pueden llegar a ser unos pokémon muy fuertes.

-Discúlpenme…

Esa súbita voz llamó la atención tanto del padre como del hijo, dándose la vuelta y viendo entonces quién se trataba. Era un chico algo más pequeño que Bruno, tenía el pelo tintado de verde, vestía con una camisa blanca bastante pulcra y unos pantalones de pana a juego con su pelo. Calzaba unas zapatillas blancas y azules y sus ojos eran azules claros. Tenía un aspecto algo enfermizo, se le veía un tanto pálido y con unas pocas ojeras.

-Hola… soy Blasco… me gustaría tener un pokémon, por favor…-murmuró tímidamente.

-Ah, sí, ya me comentaron tus padres que vendrías… me parece bien, te ayudaré encantado. Bruno ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, papá, dime.

-Acompaña a Blasco a atrapar un pokémon, enséñale un poco los fundamentos básicos. Ten, te presto uno de mis pokémon para la captura-anunció Norman, dándole una poké ball.

-Muchas gracias…-agradeció Blasco, cogiendo la ball como si fuea de cristal.

Sin mayor dilación salieron del gimnasio y, una vez solos, Bruno se presentó.

-Yo soy Bruno, encantado.

-Igualmente. No sabía que el señor Norman tuviera un hijo…

-Pues sí, ese soy yo… ¿eres de aquí?

-Sí, nací y crecí aquí…

-Yo vengo de Johto-anunció Bruno.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo es?-inquirió el chico, interesado.

-Pues no es tan grande como Hoenn, ni tan verde, la verdad es que me está sorprendiendo…

Blasco quiso decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo comenzó a carraspear y se llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho del pantalónn rápidamente, sacando de este un inhalador y usándolo sin demora. Una vez que estuvo mejor, se lo guardó y suspiró aliviado.

-Anda, ¿padeces asma?-preguntó Bruno con educación.

-Sí, la tengo desde hace unos años. El médico me ha recomendado que me traslade a un sitio más limpio, lejos de la ciudad. Tengo familia en pueblo Verdegal, mis tíos y una prima mía viven allí y voy a pasar una temporada con ellos; no había podido tener un pokémon antes debido al asma, pero me gustaría llevarme uno antes de irme-explicó el chico con detalle.

-Ya veo… entonces vamos a atrapar a uno.

Se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad, a la parte más cercana a la ruta 102; estuvieron buscando por la hierba hasta que al final ésta se sacudió y salió de ella un pokémon muy curioso.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió Blasco.

-Vamos a ver…-murmuró Bruno, sacando la pokédex.

-Ralts, el pokémon sensible; tiene la capacidad de detectar las sensaciones de la gente y de los pokémon gracias a los cuernos de la cabeza. Si percibe energía negativa, se protegerá. No es común que suela aparecer en público, pero lo hará si ve buena disposición en la gente.

-Mira, igual es una señal y todo… primero hay que debilitarlo, ve a por él-indicó Bruno.

-Vale…-murmuró Blasco lanzando la ball que le dio Norman.

De ésta salió entonces un zigzagoon, el cual presentó batalla enseguida.

-Sabe hacer placaje y gruñido-informó Bruno, consultando la pokédex.

-Bien… ¡placaje!-exclamó Blasco.

De golpe y porrazo zigzagoon se movió rápidamente y logró golpear el primero; ralts se quedó tan impactado, que no se movió, cayendo al suelo con estrépito. Parecía que no se esperaba que le atacaran. Zigzagoon aprovechó para volver a atacar con más fuerza, noqueándolo rápidamente.

-¡Ahora, toma, lánzale la poké ball!-exclamó Bruno, pasándole una.

-¡Ahí va!

La ball silbó en el aire y golpeó ligeramente al pokémon, que no se resistió; acto seguido cayó al suelo y dio varios toques hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro. A Blasco se le iluminaron los ojos mientras la cogía, mascullando emocionado.

-Lo hice… tengo un pokémon…

-Muy bien hecho, a la primera, nada mal-le felicitó Bruno.

-No me lo puedo creer… pensaba que nunca llegaría este día. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Bruno…

-Ah, no ha sido nada, volvamos con mi padre.

Volvieron rápidamente al gimnasio, donde Blasco devolvió al zigzagoon.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?-preguntó Norman.

-Muy bien, ha capturado un ralts.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señor Norman...

-No ha sido nada, me alegra haberte ayudado-le quitó importancia el líder del gimnasio.

En ese momento entró en el gimnasio un hombre del mismo color de ojos de Blasco, algo más alto y de mediana edad, el cual se dirigió a él.

-Eh, Blasco, que nos tenemos que ir ya, venga.

-Ah… ya voy, papá.

Blasco se despidió de Bruno y, antes de irse, su padre habló con Norman.

-Muchas gracias por hacernos el favor, señor Norman…

-Ni lo mencione, encantado de ayudar, aunque parte del mérito es de mi hijo, él salió con Blasco de caza.

-¿De veras? En ese caso muchas gracias por estar con mi Blasco, el pobre está débil por el asma y me lo llevo a casa de sus tíos en pueblo Verdegal por petición de su médico. Gracias por dedicarle un poco de tu tiempo.

-Ah, no ha sido nada realmente, encantado de ayudar…

-Vaya, veo que viene de familia ¿eh?

Ante eso los tres se rieron con confidencia, hablando un rato más con el hombre hasta que finalmente se despidió de todos y se marchó junto con su hijo en coche hacia pueblo Verdegal.

Por su parte Bruno pasó el resto del día y la noche en el gimnasio junto con su padre y, al día siguiente, retomó el viaje.

-Bueno, hijo, pues mucha suerte en los gimnasios, puedes empezar yendo al de ciudad Férrica, está al noroeste de aquí partiendo hacia la ruta 104, tienes que atravesar todo el bosque Petalia, a lo sumo serán uno o dos días de viaje.

-Gracias, papá… aunque espera, no le he dicho a mamá que me voy, igual se preocupa-recordó él.

-No te preocupes, ahora la llamo yo para avisarla.

Finalmente se despidió de él y partió hacia la siguiente ruta sin más demora; estando entonces a punto de salir de la ciudad, se topó entonces con un hombre bajito, regordete y de pelo castaño rizado. Vestía una camiseta azul celeste con motivos vegetales, unos pantalones cortos blancos y calzaba unas zapatillas del mismo color; ocultaba su mirada tras unas gafas de sol ovaladas y llevaba colgado al cuello un extraño aparato rojo que no supo identificar. Nada más verle pasar se fijó entonces en él, observándole atentamente bajando sus gafas y comentando de seguido.

-Hola, por tu forma de vestir me da que entrenas pokémon ¿verdad?

-Ah, pues sí…

-Oh, eso es fabuloso, precisamente lo que andaba buscando ¿tendrías un instante para mi, me dejas echarle un vistazo a tus pokémon?

-Eh… bueno, no veo por qué no…

Sacó entonces sin mayor demora tanto a treecko como a wurmple, los cuales miraron atentamente al hombre, quien por un momento se le veía ligeramente decepcionado.

-Oh, vaya ¿sólo esto? Ya veo, entonces debes de estar empezando…-obvió él hombre.

-Sí, así es, empecé justo ayer, ahora me dirijo a por mi primera medalla.

-Sí, todos hemos estado ahí alguna vez, yo también, espero que entrenes mucho y te vuelvas muy fuerte, puede que para entonces seas más interesante, aunque si te soy sincero me produces buenas vibraciones…

-Eh… sí, pero oiga ¿quién es usted?-preguntó Bruno, extrañado por su actitud.

-Me llamo Treto, estoy en la búsqueda de entrenadores con talento, soy algo así como un cazatalentos pero con entrenadores.

-Entiendo…

-Pero perdona por haberte robado tu tiempo, no te molesto más, adiós.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, el tal Treto se fue tan rápido como apareció, dejando sólo al chico junto con sus pokémon, los cuales se veían igual de confusos que él.

-Pues vale…-murmuró Bruno, algo extrañado por su actitud.

Recogió entonces a sus pokémon y continuó su viaje hacia el noroeste sin mayor dilación y hacia su siguiente medalla.

* * *

¡Pues uno más! ¿os he dicho ya que estoy emocionado? XD dado que ya tenía este terminado me he dicho: pues mira, lo subo y a otra cosa. No sucede nada sustancial en este capítulo, salvo por la introducción de Blasco, el cual puedo adelantar que trabajaré mucho más en comparación con los juegos, ya que en estos apenas lo tocan salvo en varios momentos puntuales y poco más, por lo que yo le daré algo más de fondo. Que por cierto, hablando de los juegos, se me olvidó comentar en el anterior capítulo la base para esta generación, voy enfocarme única y exclusivamente en los juegos originales de rubí, zafiro y esmeralda, particularmente en este último, el cual hizo un trabajo excelente a la hora de combinar las tramas de tanto rubí como zafiro. Y os adelanto desde ya que detesto los remakes, por lo que no esperéis ni mega ostias ni regresiones mierdigenias ni nada por el estilo. Caca. No se toca.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

 **¡Piratas!**

Hacia el oeste partiendo de ciudad Petalia se extendía la ruta 104, la cual destacaba por ser de lo más pintoresca; era principalmente marítima, encaraba directamente al mar de China Oriental y mezclaba costa con llano y una abundante vegetación gracias sobre todo a la cercanía con el bosque Petalia. Esa combinación de ambientes propiciaba la aparición de todo tipo de pokémon, atrayendo además a muchos entrenadores a los que retar y así entrenar.

En esa zona destacaba la presencia de una pequeña playa donde los habitantes de ciudad Petalia iban a darse un baño los días más calurosos, además de una casita de playa con muelle privado donde vivía el señor Arenque, un ex marinero ya retirado según lo que le contaron los pescadores de por allí.

-¿No conoces al señor Arenque? Todos los pescadores de la prefectura le conocen, es una leyenda viva, un lobo de mar empedernido que se conoce de pe a pa todos los mares del Pacífico Oeste y sus alrededores. Se cuentan unas historias increíbles de sus viajes.

-¿De veras? Yo es que como no soy de Hoenn, justo ayer me vine a vivir aquí…

-Ah, claro, entonces es normal que no lo conozcas. Si tienes la oportunidad de hablar con él pídele que te cuente acerca de sus viajes, muchos niños de Petalia van a verle para escucharle.

-Vaya…

Llevado por la curiosidad se pasó por la casita, pero no vio a nadie por los alrededores, por lo que prefirió dejarlo estar y no molestarle. De por sí Bruno siempre había sido un chico de lo más curioso y no le importaba aprender cosas nuevas, sobre todo ahora que era nuevo en la prefectura y debía aclimatarse a ella, por lo que conocer más de su nuevo hogar era, de cierta forma, relevante, al menos para él.

También se encontró con muchos entrenadores en la playa y sus alrededores, retándolos a todos para entrenar; no sabía a qué se enfrentaría en cuanto llegara a ciudad Férrica, por lo que debía estar preparado, y no descartaba hacer otra captura para aumentar tanto su equipo como sus probabilidades de victoria. En cuanto estuvo listo y a punto, se preparó curando a sus pokémon y comprobando que lo tenía todo y se adentró en el bosque.

El bosque Petalia destacaba por ser bastante denso, con multitud de árboles poblando sus hectáreas; debido al clima subtropical imperante en toda la prefectura, destacaba la presencia de manglares, cícadas, helechos arbolados, bambú o alcanfor, los cuales destacaban por estar siempre verdes durante casi todo el año.

Debido a la alta densidad de la vegetación el ambiente era algo oscuro, aunque algunos rayos de luz de sol conseguían colarse entre las ramas, dándole al bosque un aspecto de lo más místico y etéreo. Estaba además repleto de pokémon sobre todo de tipo bicho, lo que propiciaba la presencia de cazabichos entre otros entrenadores. No pudo evitar retar a unos cuantos para entrenar, ya que después de todo su meta era ser más fuerte que su padre y superarle en cuanto llegara el momento. En ese sentido Bruno era de lo más entusiasta, algo que su madre siempre argumentaba que lo había sacado de su padre. De tal palo tal astilla, como siempre se solía decir.

Atravesar el bosque le llevó por lo menos gran parte del día, esa misma tarde, cruzando un claro que serpeaba entre los árboles, se encontró con un hombre trajeado y con aspecto de oficinista observando los alrededores y sosteniendo en una mano un maletín de cuero marrón. Parecía estar fuera de lugar.

-Mmh, nada, ni uno-murmuraba, algo desanimado.

-Hola ¿busca algo?

-Oh, sí, estoy buscando a este pokémon, shroomish, que me gusta mucho ¿Has visto alguno por aquí por un casual?-explicó el hombre, enseñándole una foto.

Llevado por la curiosidad, Bruno hizo mano de su pokédex y consultó la base de datos.

-Shroomish, el pokémon hongo; viven en zonas húmedas en la profunda oscuridad del bosque. Suelen quedarse tranquilamente bajo las hojas caídas, alimentándose del abono que éstas generan al empezar a pudrirse. Si siente peligro agita su cuerpo y libera esporas venenosas de su cabeza, son tan tóxicas que pueden hacer que se marchiten los árboles y hasta las malas hierbas. Le encanta alimentarse de tierra húmeda y abonada, si vas a un bosque después de que haya llovido, verás a este pokémon engullendo la tierra.

-Oh, ya veo, debe ser por eso por lo que no aparecen, lleva sin llover por aquí desde que empezó el verano-comentó el hombre tras oír la extensa descripción de la pokédex.

-Debe ser, aunque es la primera vez que lo veo…

-Una lástima, la verdad, pero al menos sé cuando podré volver, gracias por el dato. Eso es una pokédex ¿verdad?

-Ah, sí, me la dio el profesor Abedul…

-Vale, ya decía yo, no recordaba unas descripciones tan extensas, aunque teniendo en cuenta que se trata del profesor Abedul no me extraña en absoluto.

-¿Y eso como lo sabe?

-Porque fui yo quien se encargó de comprobar los valores de fábrica de la última remesa de pokédex que nos llegó desde Kanto. Trabajo en Devon SA, en ciudad Férrica, y soy el coordinador adjunto de la sección de electrónica.

-Ya veo…

-Cuando tengo tiempo libre vengo aquí a pasar el rato, aunque ahora tengo que volver…

-Le acompaño, yo también voy a ciudad Férrica.

-Ah, bien… ¿estás de viaje?

-Sí, empecé justo ayer…

Estuvieron hablando de todo un poco mientras retomaban el camino, aunque un poco más adelante, y tras unos densos matorrales cercanos, les abordó un pirata, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció cuando Bruno le vio. Vestía con una camiseta de rayas blancas y negras junto a unos pantalones azules a juego y con motivos blancos en los costados. Además, portaba un pañuelo azul con una especie de A echa con huesos y llevaba las manos enguantadas.

-¡Tenía que esperar sólo un poquito para tenderte una emboscada, pero tú tenías que haberte puesto a hacer el tonto en el bosque! ¡Me cansé de esperar, tú, suelta esas piezas!-exclamó el pirata, dirigiéndose al hombre trajeado.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es usted, qué es lo que quiere?

-Eh, oye ¿Qué maneras son esas? Además ¿Quién eres tú, de qué vas?-inquirió Bruno, enfadándose debido al exabrupto.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Le vas a defender?! ¡Nadie interfiere en los planes del equipo Aqua y sale bien parado! ¡Ven a que te de jarabe de palo!-exclamó entonces, sacando a un poochyena y presentándole batalla.

Por su parte, y aún algo cabreado, Bruno no lo dudó y sacó a wurmple, el cual desde lo que ocurrió le había cogido una particular inquina a ese pokémon, mirándole con gesto molesto y retador.

-¡Poochyena, mordisco!

El pokémon se abalanzó sobre él con las fauces abiertas, pero Bruno ordenó.

-¡Disparo demora!

Al punto wurmple lanzó el sedoso pero resistente hilo, enredándose entre sus patas y haciéndole caer.

-¡Agh, suéltate, vamos!-exclamó el pirata, enervado.

-¡Placaje!

Sin embargo el pokémon gusano fue mucho más rápido, lanzándose y embistiendo de lleno a poochyena, arrastrándole hacia atrás.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

Acto seguido lanzó una ristra de agujas venenosas que echaron el resto, envenenándolo y cayendo KO rápidamente.

-¡No puede ser, me ha ganado una criatura! Voy a necesitar terapia…-masculló el pirata.

Por su parte wrumple dejó escapar un grito de victoria y, al segundo siguiente, comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

-¡Ah, eso es…!-masculló el chico.

-¡Está evolucionando!-anunció el hombre.

El pirata miraba atónito el proceso, casi sin creerselo. El pequeño cuerpo de wrumple comenzó a abultarse y hacerse un poco más grande, aunque no demasiado, tomando forma ovalada. Tras unos segundos más de brillo ininterrumpido, se mostró entonces con una forma distinta, parecía una especie de capullo blanco y con dos ojos rojos estoicos en cada costado que parecían mirarlo todo.

Bruno sacó la pokédex para informarse.

-Silcoon, el pokémon capullo; se prepara para la evolución usando la energía que almacenó mientras era un wurmple. Los dos ojos que tiene le sirven para vigilar lo que ocurre en su territorio. Usa la seda que produce para atarse a la rama de un árbol y sujetarse bien, donde espera paciente a su evolución. Se pensaba que no comía nada durante el proceso, pero se ha descubierto que sacia su necesidad bebiendo el agua de la lluvia o del rocío que se queda en su piel.

-Mira tú qué suerte… la próxima vez no será tan sencillo ¡por esta!

Y, tras esas palabras, hizo estallar una bomba de humo; cuando éste se disipó, ya se había esfumado.

-¡Me has sacado del apuro! Gracias, eres impresionante-le alabó el hombre.

-Ah, no ha sido nada…

-Aunque espera ¿dijo que era del equipo Aqua?

El hombre se quedó callado con gesto pensativo, pensando en algo lejano, hasta que finalmente anunció.

-Será mejor que vuelva ya, gracias por tu ayuda, chaval. Toma, por las molestias.

El hombre le dio una super ball como agradecimiento y se fue de allí muy rápidamente sin ni siquiera despedirse. Por su parte Bruno se quedó un tanto extrañado, pensando en lo ocurrido, sin embargo en ese momento escuchó algo, como el crujido de una rama. Alzó la vista y vio entonces a alguien encaramado a una mientras oteaba las cercanías.

-Maldición, el muy condenado se me escapó…

Fue entonces cuando la rama cedió y el hombre cayó al suelo, sobre su espalda.

-¿Está usted bien?-preguntó Bruno, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Sí, sí, gracias, chico…

Sin apenas quejarse el hombre se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de un impoluto traje completamente blanco, con una camisa azul marina, una corbata roja y unos zapatos también blancos. Era de pelo moreno corto despeinado y era bastante joven, no tendría más de treinta años así a ojo.

-Perdone mi intrusión pero… ¿Qué hacía ahí arriba?

-Estaba vigilando a ese soldado del equipo Aqua, pero se me escapó cuando hizo estallar esa bomba de humo. Y eso que lo tenía localizado, el cebo estaba dispuesto…

-¿Equipo Aqua? ¿Pero qué es eso del equipo Aqua?-inquirió Bruno, extrañado.

-¿No conoces al equipo Aqua? Son una banda de revolucionarios o pacifistas, como se autodenominan ellos, cuyos objetivos no están del todo claros. Al principio no parecían suponer ningun tipo de amenaza, pero durante los últimos años se han estado reportando informes sobre ellos un tanto extraños y contradictorios. De buenas a primeras tan sólo parecían ser una organización sin ánimo de lucro, algo parecido a un grupo de ecologistas en acción preocupados por el mar y el medio ambiente, ya que entre sus filas se tiene constancia de que hay expertos en el campo de la oceanografía, así como geomarinos y otros expertos relacionados. Sin embargo sabemos de buena tinta que están detrás de otras actividades de carácter no tan benévolo, están tramando algo raro y llevan en el objetivo de la Interpol desde hace tiempo, pero no sabemos el qué exactamente. No son trigo limpio.

-¿Interpol? Pero ¿Quién es usted?-inquirió Bruno, extrañado ante tanta información.

-Oh, perdona, no me he presentado. Shy, detective de la Interpol, sección trotamundos-anunció entonces, enseñando las credenciales.

-¿Shy? ¿Eso no es tímido en inglés?

-Por supuesto, es mi nombre en clave, no puedo descubrirme-explicó el agente.

-Entiendo, aunque si es de la Interpol… ¿por qué me cuenta todo esto así sin más?

Ante esa pregunta Shy esbozó una sonrisita obvia, comentando de seguido.

-Veo que eres un chico observador… bien, entonces tendré que saciar tu curiosidad, me gustaría proponerte algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sé que puede parecer una locura, pero me gustaría que fueras nuestro colaborador externo-anunció Shy.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Tranquilo, en contra de lo que pueda parecer no aparecerías en ningún informe y tu participación sería enteramente anónima, por lo que nadie sabrá que estuviste de alguna forma implicado. Se te proporcionaría una forma de contacto con nosotros junto a una serie de pautas para que nos ayudes o avises si ves a algo o a alguien sospechoso. No se lo pediría a cualquiera, claro está, pero dado que te llegaste a juntar con nuestro cebo y te enfrentaste con mucha convicción a ese recluta del equipo Aqua creo que reúnes aptitudes más que suficientes.

-Ah, espere ¿ese trabajador de Devon era un cebo?

-Sí, sospechábamos que esos piratuchos irían detrás de un conglomerado tan poderoso como Devon y decidimos ponerlo bajo vigilancia, utilizando un cebo para hacerles salir. Y ha funcionado, así que…

Por un momento Bruno se quedó callado, sopesando lo que le acababan de pedir; a bote pronto no parecía algo hecho para él, después de todo tan solo era un simple entrenador que había empezado su viaje hace apenas un día. Sin embargo había algo raro en todo ese asunto, lo cual se apresuró a comentar.

-No sé, es todo un tanto extraño… ¿en serio me están pidiendo algo así? Quiero decir… ¿qué sentido tiene?

-Entiendo que tengas tus dudas, no tienes por qué tomar una decisión ahora mismo, sé que puede parecer extraño que confiemos así sin más en un entrenador común, pero hasta el momento nos ha funcionado bastante bien, míralo más como una extensión de nuestras funciones. Aunque ponemos todos nuestros esfuerzos en perseguir y capturar a criminales siempre hay algo que se nos escapa, o bien no podemos cubrir todos los posibles escenarios, es por eso por lo que usamos a colaboradores externos que nos ayuden en nuestra tarea y que sean unos segundos ojos dentro del mundo del entrenamiento pokémon. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero suceden muchas cosas en él que, a veces, nos puede venir bien a la hora de hacer nuestro trabajo.

Bruno se quedó pensativo, no muy seguro de qué decir al respecto, sin embargo Shy no le dio más vueltas, murmurando de seguido mientras le daba una tarjeta de contacto.

-Como ya te he dicho no tienes por qué hacer esto si no quieres, pero si al final te lo piensas mejor llámame ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien…

En dicha tarjeta, totalmente blanca y con el logo de la Interpol estampado en una esquina, se podía leer: _Agente Shy, Sección Trotamundos_ , junto a un número de teléfono.

El agente se despidió y se fue hacia el norte, dejando allí a Bruno nadando en un mar de dudas; todavía tenía problemas para procesar el hecho de que la Interpol le había pedido ayuda, sin embargo la tarjeta y el número de teléfono escrito en ella parecían ser reales. Parecía una locura, sin embargo el detalle del pirata del equipo Aqua aún le daba qué pensar, por lo que finalmente se guardó la tarjeta y continuó su viaje hacia el norte, ya que después de todo su principal objetivo era el de ganar las medallas.

Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que, desde una explanada cercana, estaba siendo atentamente observado por una criatura cuadrúpeda de pelaje blanco, ojos rojos y con una gran guadaña azul en la cabeza. La criatura entrecerró los ojos con gesto pensativo y, en un visto y no visto, se movió con tal rapidez que no se le volvió a ver, dejando la explanada vacía y solitaria.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo de pokémon, introduciendo al equipo Aqua por primera vez así como al nuevo agente de la Interpol, que probablemente los más avispados se habrán dado cuenta que no es la primera vez que éste en concreto aparece. No es un capítulo muy relevante en cuanto a términos de trama se refiere, pero dado que aparece por primera vez uno de los equipos antagonistas debía de abordarlo como tal, incluyendo también la presencia de la Interpol que, esta vez, tendrá una participación algo más activa a lo largo de toda la trama. He incluído, además, un nuevo elemento al final que también tendrá cierta participación en la historia y será un nexo común a lo largo de los distintos eventos que irán teniendo lugar, ya lo iréis viendo.

He incluido también la rápida evolución de wrumple, ya que como bien sabréis los tipo bicho crecen rápido, por lo que en ese sentido es normal. También he dado a entender cierto aspecto negativo de la personalidad de Bruno, el cual se verá con más detalle en el próximo capítulo.

Y nada más por el momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

 **No hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio**

Dado que el encuentro con ese trabajador de Devon y la posterior conversación con Shy le tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, pasando el resto de la tarde sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, decidió acampar esa misma noche en un claro cercano y, a la mañana siguiente, retomó el viaje.

La parte norte de la ruta 104 se extendió ante él nada más salir del bosque, la cual destacaba enseguida por ser particularmente verde y colorida, y no era para menos, puesto que estaba repleta de amplios y abundantes campos de flores. La estampa era preciosa y cerca de allí encontró una floristería, donde se encargaban de cultivar y cuidar todas las flores de los alrededores, además de venderlas. Se paró un momento para contemplar las vistas, además, una de las encargadas le pudo enseñar recurrente a treecko, un ataque de tipo planta que atacaba repetidamente lanzando semillas.

-¿Has visto? Con este movimiento atacar de frente en plan asedio es posible, lo que te permite tener más control en combate.

-Sí, podría ser útil, muchas gracias, señorita.

-No ha sido nada, seguro que te servirá de mucho en el gimnasio de ciudad Férrica.

Lo estuvo probando con todos los entrenadores que había por allí, ya que era una ruta muy transitada, y la efectividad del ataque se hizo patente enseguida con varias victorias concatenadas; aunque no siempre llegaba a hacerlo, treecko podía llegar a atacar hasta cinco veces por turno, logrando de esta forma infringir el suficiente daño para luego rematar rápidamente con ataque rápido o destructor. Una técnica que, de seguro, obtendría el visto bueno de su padre.

-¡Eso es, treecko, cuando llegue el combate de gimnasio seguro que podremos ganar!

Más adelante, rodeado de densas arboledas, había un lago de tamaño medio atravesado por un puente de madera. La superficie del lago estaba tranquila y gracias a eso hacía un curioso efecto espejo, reflejando las nubes que pasaban por encima. Hasta el momento, y juzgando todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, Hoenn se perfilaba como una prefectura especialmente verde y de lo más colorida, más incluso que su Johto natal, y por ahora el hecho de haberse mudado allí parecía estar ya sacando sus dividendos. Definitivamente era un sitio muy agradable y bonito para vivir, llegó incluso a pensar si sus padres no sólo se mudaron por el nuevo puesto de líder de papá, aunque conociendo sobre todo a su madre seguramente hubiera sido así.

Finalmente, y en torno a mediodía, llegó a ciudad Férrica, una ciudad convenientemente situada al estar junto a la costa y rodeada de bosque. De todas las ciudades en Hoenn Férrica era la más industrializada de todas, especializándose sobre todo en la manufacturación de acero y derivados, además de software de navegación que usaban barcos y aviones de gran parte de Asia septentrional. Gracias a esta emergente industria el paro había llegado a alcanzar mínimos históricos en Hoenn, y mucha gente viene a vivir aquí debido a las oportunidades de negocio actuales. Debido a esto su oferta educativa era amplia y variada para poder cubrir las áreas de especialización emergentes, y además históricamente hablando también tenía su relevancia puesto que, en un principio, iba a ser el objetivo de los americanos durante la II Guerra Mundial, pero debido al mal tiempo y la contaminación de su propia industria se vieron obligados a cambiar de planes, salvándose así de la destrucción.

Nada más llegar fue directo hacia el centro pokémon para reservar una habitación, el cual ocupaba todo un edificio de casi veinte plantas, y luego fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Desde el primer minuto se notaba que se trataba de una ciudad industrial, ya que la densidad de edificios y su altura dejaban bastante claro su estatus económico, pero al ser una industria del tipo manufacturera no era para nada una ciudad contaminada, siendo en ese sentido bastante verde. Pero sin duda, el edificio más alto lo encontró al norte, cerca de una de las salidas y en la zona donde más se concentraban las industrias pesadas de la ciudad; se trataba de un edificio de al menos veintitrés plantas, con un particular y marcado diseño neogótico, con los característicos pináculos y ornamentaciones. En un cartel de bienvenida se podía leer Devon SA, recordando entonces que de allí era el hombre del otro día y entrando para echar un vistazo. Una vez en el hall, le recibieron como si fuera un inversionista más.

-Bienvenido a Devon SA, la empresa manufacturera con más presencia en todo Hoenn, nosotros somos los fabricantes de numerosos productos tales como algunas poké ball, diseñadas exclusivamente por nosotros, o aparatos como el Pokénavegador o la bombona Devon. Trabajamos para hacerle la vida más fácil y en aras del progreso. Como agradecimiento por tu visita, puedes quedarte con esta muestra-anunció la recepcionista, regalándole una ball totalmente blanca y con la línea de unión roja.

-Es una honor ball, intenta capturar pokémon con ella.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.

Salió de Devon y siguió explorando la ciudad; más al sur, y en la zona más residencial, visitó al cortador, un hombre de mediana edad que le llamaban así por ser el que despejó todo el claro donde se situaba ciudad Férrica de árboles mediante el movimiento corte.

-Mi padre fue el que ayudó a la ciudad a expandirse cuando el bosque se estaba echando encima de ella-explicó su hija, sirviéndole un té.

-Vaya… gracias-agradeció Bruno.

-Así es, con mis pokémon y el movimiento de corte, me hice paso a través del bosque y pudimos salvar a la ciudad-fardó el hombre, echándose rositas.

-Discúlpale, tiene tendencia a exagerar las cosas… en realidad el bosque andaba más crecido de lo normal y raíces del tamaño de brazos se metían entre los cimientos de los edificios, lo que nos ponía en peligro, así que mi padre colaboró con el movimiento corte-aclaró su hija.

-Vaya, ¿tan rápido crecen las plantas en esta prefectura?

-A veces, no siempre ha sido así, es como si la tierra reviviera durante determinados periodos de tiempo… es extraño.

-Pero bueno, basta de charlas, para que tú también pruebes el magnífico movimiento corte, aquí tienes, la MO1-anunció el cortador, regalándole la MO.

Bruno se lo agradeció, se despidió de ellos y continuó con la visita, aunque aprovechó para enseñárselo a treecko y así darle un mayor rango de ataques. Hubiera preferido enseñárselo a silcoon, pero descubrió que no podía aprender nada salvo lo que él mismo ya sabía hacer, conservando sus ataques anteriores y añadiendo ahora fortaleza, que lo aprendió al evolucionar. El detalle lo estuvo rumiando en su cabeza mientras seguía visitando la parte comercial de la ciudad.

Pasando cerca de una plaza, donde había una vistosa fuente redonda, se encontró entonces con la zona educativa, donde se concentraban la mayor parte de esos servicios en toda la ciudad, incluyendo escuelas, institutos y hasta universidades. Uno de esos centros destacaba por ser también una escuela de entrenadores además de instituto y colegio mayor, entró en ella para echar un vistazo llevado por la curiosidad. Además de ofrecer una educación intermedia y hasta adaptada, también alojaba a un buen número de estudiantes universitarios, se organizaban actividades culturales y además introducía al entrenamiento pokémon a futuros entrenadores, en ese momento parecía haber una gran concentración de alumnos que parecían estar esperando a algo, sin embargo en ese momento oyó una voz familiar inquiriendo.

-¿¡Bruno?! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

En cuanto se dio la vuelta confirmó entonces sus sospechas, saludándola de seguido.

-Anda, hola Aura, estoy de visita, he llegado esta misma mañana ¿y tú?

-Eh… bueno, estudio aquí, estamos esperando a que nos den las notas-reveló ella.

-¿Ah, sí?

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más, en ese momento apareció en escena una chica joven, de no más de treinta años, la cual se dirigió a todo el mundo.

-¡Muy bien, chicos y chicas, ya estoy aquí, iré llamándoos y podréis recoger vuestras calificaciones!

De ojos color cereza y de pelo castaño oscuro, recogido con formas lobuladas y con una gran coleta circular sujetada con un gran lazo rosa, vestía muy formalmente, con un vestido de una sola pieza de color azul oscuro, altos cuellos blancos y un pequeño pañuelo violeta a modo de corbatita. Remataba con unas largas medias también violetas y calzaba unos zapatos que conjuntaban con el vestido.

Fue llamando por orden de lista de forma pausada hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Aura.

-¡Aura Abedul!

La aludida se dirigió hacia ella, al tiempo que recibía un cúmulo de miraditas de todo tipo, algunas indiferentes y otras más despectivas; ella las ignoró y cogió sus calificaciones, al tiempo que la mujer la felicitaba.

-Enhorabuena, Aura, lo has hecho de maravilla este curso.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Petra…

La tal Petra la sonrió y siguió repartiendo los sobres, por su parte ella se apartó y echó un rápido vistazo mientras se acercaba a Bruno, el cual llegó a ver de soslayo algunas de las notas, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, qué notas, nada mal…

-Gracias, aunque tampoco es para tanto…

Bruno quiso responderla, sin embargo en ese momento una voz con tono despectivo se adelantó comentando.

-Seguramente no sea para tanto, al menos para ti, pero seguramente para el resto no sea así teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias…

Sintiéndose un tanto cortada, Aura no dijo nada, limitándose a mirar a otro lado; por su parte Bruno se giró y vio entonces a un chico de su edad, acompañado de dos más, el cual miraba a la chica con gesto duro e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Jactándote de tus notas, Aura? Me sorprende que sigas por aquí teniendo en cuenta que apenas te hemos visto el pelo en todo el semestre…

-Yo no me jacto de nada, Ricky, déjame en paz-le espetó ella, sin ganas de hablar con él.

-Seguro que las ha sacado todas y con notaza… déjame verlas.

-¡Sí, claro, vas listo, lárgate!

-¡No estás en disposición de nada, marisabidilla, demasiados privilegios tienes tú! ¡Agarradla!

Antes de que ella o Bruno pudieran reaccionar, los dos chicos que iban con él la inmovilizaron para que el tal Ricky pudiera arrebatarla el sobre con sus notas, echándolas un rápido vistazo y exclamando de seguido.

-¡Mirad esto, pero si ni siquiera se ha presentado ni a la mitad de las clases! ¡Es de chiste!

Bruno, el cual veía todo con gesto imperturbable, cambió entonces el chip y, abruptamente encendido, se dirigió a él.

-¿Tú de qué vas, payaso? ¿Te crees que esas son formas? ¡Devuélveselas!

-Huy, huy, cuidadín, albino, que no sabes nada…

-¿¡Perdona?! ¿¡Cómo me has llamado?!-masculló el chico, con ira.

-¡Albino! ¿No me has oído? ¡Albino, albinito, que pareces bobo! ¿De dónde has sacado ese peinado, te has lavado el pelo con lejía?

Algo saltó entonces en la cabeza del chico, el cual tuvo un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, mascullando de seguido.

-Albi… ¡no es mi pelo, pedazo de subnormal! ¡Es un gorro!

Probó tal cosa quitándoselo y dejando a la vista su pelo moreno y cortito, con un corte muy parecido al de su padre, viéndose bastante parecido a él. Sin embargo Ricky, lejos de disculparse, murmuró.

-¿En serio? Qué cosa más lamentable…

Para entonces la vena de la sien del chico comenzaba a palpitar, Aura vio esto y, viendo que se avecinaba algo muy fuerte, se apresuró a comentar.

-Bruno, déjalo, en serio, es igual, no merece la pena…

El chico miró a los ojos a Ricky con furia, el cual le imitó con gesto engreído y burlón.

-Eso, Bruno, haz caso a la mimada de la profesora… claramente la tiene en muy alta estima…

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no estallar, Bruno masculló.

-Devuélveselas. Ahora.

Ricky esbozó otra socarrona sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Muy bien…

Se dirigió a ella y la tendió el sobre, Aura fue a cogerlo, sin embargo el chico lo soltó antes de que lo llegara a coger y cayó al suelo; la chica tuvo que agacharse para recogerlo, al tiempo que Ricky murmuraba.

-Ups, vaya, se me ha caído… aunque bien pensado ahora están a tu altura…

Finalmente Bruno no pudo más, se adelantó y le asestó un súbito derechazo que dejó a Ricky completamente aturdido y con el ojo a la virulé.

-Tú… ¿cómo te atreves, albino?-masculló, furioso.

-¡Que no soy albino!

-¡A por él!

Se desató entonces una pelea de tres contra uno, montando una gran algarabía que llamó la atención de los estudiantes más cercanos; Aura trató por todos los medios de separarlos, sin embargo la fue imposible persuadir a Bruno, asustándose incluso de la violencia que mostraba el chico mientras se peleaba con ellos.

En ese momento apareció Petra, la cual se encargó de separar a los tres.

-¡Basta, basta, se acabó la pelea! ¿¡Qué es todo esto?! ¡Explicaos!

-¡Ha empezado él, señorita Petra!-exclamó Ricky.

-¡Puta mentira, fuiste tú quien metiste coba desde el principio!-masculló Bruno, enervado.

-¡Bruno, por favor, déjalo ya, lo estás sacando de quicio!-exclamó Aura, atacada.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir nada, Petra alzó una mano y exclamó.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Os debería dar vergüenza pelearos así sin más! ¡Tú y yo tendremos una charla, Ricky, pero por ahora te voy a pedir que te marches!

-Sí, señorita Petra…

-Y en cuanto a ti…

La maestra miró duramente a Bruno, el cual se mostró avergonzado por lo sucedido, observando después a Aura y mirando el sobre con sus notas; la mujer entonces suspiró e indicó.

-Hablemos en mi despacho.

Durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada, tan solo se limitaron a seguir a Petra hasta su despacho, sentándose frente a ella una vez allí; miró de nuevo a Bruno entrecerrando los ojos y murmurando al poco rato.

-Tú no me suenas de nada, no puedes ser uno de mis estudiantes…

-No, no realmente, tan solo pasaba por aquí…

-Ya… ¿le conoces, Aura?

-Ah, sí, es un amigo reciente, le conocí hace poco…

-Ajá…

Acto seguido miró a la chica, la cual bajó la mirada con gesto mohíno, a lo que Petra murmuró.

-Aura, te dije que si tenías problemas de algún tipo hablaras conmigo.

-Era una tontería realmente, no quería molestarla…

Ante eso Petra miró comprensivamente a la chica, murmurando al poco rato.

-Mira, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, está todo hablado con tu padre, y como ya habrás visto no es algo que repercuta en tus calificaciones, así que ¿por qué iba a ser algo así un problema? Aura, eres una chica brillante, que lo sepas, y si los demás te dicen algo me lo dices y les leo la cuartilla rápidamente ¿de acuerdo?

La chica, roja al extremo, tan solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más y ella la dedicó una sonrisita, la cual se borró inmediatamente en cuanto se dirigió a Bruno.

-Y en cuanto a ti, jovencito… te agradecería que no vinieras aquí a montar bulla antes del inicio del periodo estival.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no era mi intención, es sólo que…

-Se perdió de camino al gimnasio-anunció Aura con voz queda.

Eso pareció pillar por sorpresa a Petra, la cual le miró interesada al tiempo que inquiría.

-¿De veras? ¿Buscaba el gimnasio?

-Ah… sí, claro, es que soy entrenador y he venido aquí a por mi primera medalla, es por eso…

Ante esa nueva información la mujer le miró de arriba abajo, como si le estuviera analizando detenidamente hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que podemos pasar por alto el pequeño altercado, aunque permíteme decirle que tienes que trabajar un poco esa ira…

-Sí, descuide…

-En cuanto a lo del gimnasio ya ha empezado el verano por lo que no tengo problema, pásate mañana por la mañana y te atenderé encantada.

-Ah, vale…

Hubo un breve momento en el cual Bruno no terminó de entender del todo lo que ocurría, sin embargo al segundo siguiente inquirió.

-Un momento ¿qué?

Ante eso Aura se rió, divertida por la situación, hasta que finalmente anunció.

-Petra no es sólo mi maestra y tutora, es también la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Férrica.

-Ah ¿de veras? ¿Es usted la líder?-inquirió él, sorprendido.

-Así es, soy una experta en tipo roca, así que espero que vengas preparado. Te espero mañana. Y en cuanto a ti pasa un buen verano, Aura-añadió ella con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, señorita Petra. Vamos, Bruno.

-Ah, sí…

Se despidió de ella rápidamente y, una vez fuera, el chico masculló.

-Bof, gracias por sacarme del apuro…

-Ah, no ha sido nada.

-Aunque… perdona por lo de antes, eso sí, debí de asustarte.

La chica se quedó callada por un momento, recordando el instante en el que Bruno pasó a ser de una persona agradable a un violento púgil con problemas de ira; aun y con todo, la chica murmuró.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que me asusté un poco al principio…

Ante eso el chico esbozó una mirada entre compungida y molesta, sin embargo la chica se apresuró a añadir.

-… pero aun así he de darte las gracias, nunca antes me habian defendido de esa forma.

-¿Aunque fuera a golpes?-inquirió el chico, ceñudo.

-Sí, supongo que sí… gracias, Bruno-murmuró ella, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

El chico esbozó otra, sin embargo no parecía del todo satisfecho consigo mismo, comentando al poco rato.

-Me pasa mucho ¿sabes? Soy de los que se enfadan con facilidad, golpean primero y preguntan después. Mis padres han tratado de corregirme eso, pero hay veces que no puedo evitarlo, salto a la mínima, y en tu caso, al ver cómo te trataban, pues… pasó.

-Pero no es como si lo buscaras ¿no? En ese caso fue por defenderme…

-Sí, claro, de hecho si hay algo que no soporte es a los abusones. Siempre iba tras ellos en los recreos…

Por un momento ambos se quedaron callados, pensando en sus propias cosas, sin embargo en ese momento Aura murmuró.

-A veces pienso que tienen razón…

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los abusones?

-Sí…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tienen razones para odiarme, supongo. En mi caso tengo hablado con la señorita Petra y mi padre un acuerdo por el cual se me exonera de ir a la gran mayoría de las clases siempre y cuando cumpla con un mínimo de asistencia y me saque todas las asignaturas. Lo hicimos así para que pudiera pasar más tiempo con mi padre ayudándole en sus investigaciones y, al mismo tiempo, pudiera formarme mientras tanto, pero la verdad es que aprendo más fuera de la escuela que dentro. Pero, debido a esto, los demás me miran con recelo y apenas me junto con mis compañeros, de ahí a que piensen que soy una mimada y una consentida. Puede que tengan razón después de todo…

Tras las pertinentes explicaciones la chica se quedó callada, esbozando una afligida mirada, sin embargo Bruno comentó.

-Pues yo no creo que seas nada de eso.

-¿No?

-No, simplemente estudias y haces las cosas de otra forma, si no sacaras las asignaturas podría tener un pase, pero no es el caso, por lo que he visto logras sacarlo todo sin problemas. No, lo que seguramente ocurra es que esa gente te tenga envidia porque saben que no pueden llegar a tu nivel. Ya les gustaría a ellos ser más como tú…

Ante esas palabras Aura no pudo evitar enrojecer ligeramente, tratando de ocultarlo lo medianamente posible al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Tampoco es para tanto, quiero decir, no soy tan brillante…

-Oh, vamos ¿lo dices en serio? te recuerdo tus notas.

La chica miró a Bruno, el cual alzó una ceja con gesto queda, hasta que finalmente ella murmuró.

-Bueno, vale, quizás lo sea… pero sólo un poquito.

Bruno dejó escapar un respingo y ella se rió, divertida, añadiendo justo después.

-Gracias, Bruno…

Se miraron por un momento, diciéndoselo todo en nada y, por un instante, Bruno se perdió en esos profundos ojos azules marinos que parecían mirarlo todo; al segundo siguiente, Aura comentó.

-Entonces… ¿vas a retar a la señorita Petra?

-Ah, eh… sí, sí, claro-murmuró él, agradecido por cambiar de tema.

-¿Podría ir a ver tu combate? Hace tiempo que no la he vuelto a ver luchar, es muy buena, y tengo ganas de ver cómo te desenvuelves…

-Ah, claro, sin problema, aunque esta tarde me gustaría entrenar un poco más para mañana.

-Oh, está bien, te ayudo, así entreno un poco yo también…

Los dos se dirigieron de vuelta al centro pokémon, mientras iban hablando de todo un poco, dejando atrás la escuela de entrenadores. Entre las nubes, sol radiante brillaba sobre Hoenn.

* * *

-¿Has fallado? ¿Cómo que has fallado? ¡Era una simple emboscada! ¿Qué puede salir mal de eso?

-Lo siento, señor, pero contaba con una escolta improvisada…

-Agh, en ese caso vamos a tener que cambiar de táctica… vale, plan B, entra ahí y hazte con el paquete, no me importa cómo lo hagas, pero ésta vez procura no fallar.

-Descuide, señor, no le fallaré, esta vez no.

-Por tu propio bien. Recuerda, hacemos esto por el bien de la humanidad y de los pokémon de agua…

-Lo sé, Aqua al poder. Corto y cierro.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con pokémon! Tenía ganas de tocar este capítulo, en el cual le he puesto el foco principalmente a la relación entre Bruno y Aura, la cual se empieza a forjar. Decir tiene que la situación vista aquí difiere un tanto de lo que escribí originalmente, teniendo más peso otros detalles como la dificultad de la lectura y escritura del katakana, pero al final preferí desechar una razón tan tonta y opté por algo más simple y dinámico como lo visto en este capítulo, lo cual me ha permitido además definir un poco más un aspecto negativo de Bruno que ya vimos previamente. Esto no quiere decir que Bruno sea un broncas, ya que tampoco va buscando pelearse con todo el mundo, pero sí que tiene más temperamento en comparación con Rojo y Oro. De por sí es un chico calmado, pero si le tocan las narices, estalla.

Por otro lado tenemos a una Aura más insegura en contrapunto con el carácter de Bruno, está hecho expresamente para que se complementen bien entre sí, y en ese sentido él siempre la va a apoyar sin importar qué, lo que será especialmente importante en determinados momentos de la trama.

Y para el siguiente capítulo tendremos el primer combate de gimnasio, así que estad preparados, sé que Bruno sólo tiene dos pokémon, pero igual nos da una sorpresa o dos, quien sabe.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

 **Mirando siempre al norte**

Al día siguiente, y tras un poco más de entrenamiento durante toda la mañana, se dirigieron a retar a Petra esa misma tarde; Aura fue con él para observarle en la lucha y para guiarle, puesto que sabía dónde se encontraba el gimnasio, cerca de Devon SA.

-¿Estás listo?-inquirió ella en un momento dado.

-¡Desde luego! ¡Es mi primera batalla de gimnasio y voy a darlo todo!

-Te veo muy inspirado… lo cierto es que tengo ganas de verte en acción.

-No te defraudaré.

Finalmente llegaron al gimnasio, situado en una modesta y pequeña casa solariega, nada más entrar en él el chico se presentó.

-¿Hola? Me llamo Bruno, soy de Villa Raíz y me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio.

Sin embargo nadie salió a recibirles, lo que extrañó gratamente a ambos.

-Qué raro, la señorita Petra dijo que estaría aquí-murmuró la chica.

-Sí… vamos a echar un vistazo.

En el campo de batalla no vieron a nadie, por lo que estuvieron buscando por las inmediaciones hasta finalmente dar con ella en lo que parecía ser un estudio personal rodeada de papeles, horarios y temarios. Nada más ver a la chica, la saludó.

-Ah, hola, Aura, os esperaba.

-Hola, señorita Petra, perdón por entrar, pero es que nadie salía a recibirnos…

-Ay, sí, perdonadme, es que estoy empezando a organizar el curso que viene, pero bueno, vamos a por ese combate.

Se dirigieron de vuelta al campo y, una vez allí, una chica vestida de árbitro y de la misma edad que Petra se personó enseguida y Aura ocupó la primera fila de las gradas; la batalla comenzó enseguida, siendo Petra la primera en sacar a su pokémon.

-¡Adelante, geodude!

Bruno no se lo pensó mucho y sacó a silcoon tanto para sorpresa de Petra como de Aura; la líder, ceñuda, inquirió.

-¿Un tipo bicho? No es una elección muy acertada…

-Puede, pero tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga…

-Está bien… los aspirantes empiezan primero.

-De acuerdo ¡Fortaleza!

-¡Geodude, placaje!-ordenó la líder.

Antes de que silcoon comenzara a endurecer su cuerpo, el pokémon tipo roca se lanzó contra él y logró asestarle un golpe directo, empujándolo hacia atrás y sin darle tiempo a prepararse.

-¡Agh! ¡Disparo demora, silcoon!

Al punto, el pokémon bicho lanzó los finos hilos y pudo atar a geodude al suelo, impidiéndole de esta forma moverse.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

Acto seguido lanzó una ristra de agujas venenosas que no le hicieron casi nada, puesto que la mayoría rebotaron en el duro cuerpo de geodude.

-¡Lanzarrocas!-indicó Petra.

Aun a pesar de la situación, geodude hizo aparecer un buen montón de rocas del cielo, las cuales cayeron directamente sobre silcoon.

-¡Ahora, fortaleza!

Silcoon endureció su cuerpo a tiempo y, gracias a esa maniobra, pudo salvar parte del daño, aunque salió un tanto herido igualmente.

-¡Tenemos que resistir, fortaleza a toda potencia!-exclamó Bruno.

-¡No le dejes! ¡Bofetón lodo!

Geodude lanzó entonces un chorro de barro que impactó directamente en los ojos de silcoon, cegándolo; sin embargo eso no le hizo parar y endureció su cuerpo aún más, volviéndose cada vez más y más resistente a los ataques físicos. Se sacudió para tratar de limpiarse el barro, consiguiéndolo en parte.

-¡Ahora placaje!

Silcoon avanzó a saltos para embestir a geodude, el cual lo veía como una mancha borrosa a pocos metros de distancia de él.

-¡Chapotealodo!-exclamó entonces Petra.

El pokémon roca lanzó hacia delante varias manchas de lodo, las cuales hicieron resbalar a silcoon en cuanto las pisó, cayendo al suelo y deteniendo en seco su ataque.

-¡Lanzarrocas!

Acto seguido, más rocas se abalanzaron y cayeron sobre el pokémon bicho, aunque esta vez pudo resistir mucho mejor la gran mayoría de los golpes.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

De nuevo lanzó toda una ristra de agujas venenosas hacia él, la gran mayoría rebotó sobre el resistente cuerpo de geodude; pero una debió de golpearle particularmente duro, puesto que cayó repentinamente envenenado.

-¡Oh, no!-masculló la líder, apurada.

-¡Ahora, silcoon, átalo!

El pokémon bicho volvió a soltar más hilos que ésta vez no ataron a geodude al suelo, sino que lo dejaron echo un ovillo, literalmente hablando, y completamente inmovilizado. Esto sorprendió tanto a Aura como a Petra, al tiempo que el chico aprovechaba para atacar.

-¡Lo tenemos, placaje!

Acto seguido, y a base de saltos, se acercó a él y le embistió con toda su dureza, haciéndolo rodar por todo el campo; por su parte geodude hizo todo lo posible por liberarse, pero el hilo de disparo demora era tan resistente que se le hizo casi imposible. Tras varios golpes más, el veneno hizo el resto y geodude finalmente cayó KO.

-¡Geodude está fuera de combate, el ganador es silcoon!-indicó el árbitro.

Petra lo recogió particularmente asombrada y comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, he de admitir que tienes buena técnica, nunca antes habían enfrentado a mi geodude de esa forma…

-Sí, bueno, pensé que defenderme de tus golpes era el mejor ataque-argumentó Bruno.

-Y te ha resultado, eso desde luego, aunque ahora se pone interesante. ¡Adelante, nosepass!

Al punto salió entonces al campo un pokémon que no había visto en la vida, por lo que optó entonces por informarse un poco.

-Nosepass, el pokémon brújula; su pico magnético con forma de nariz siempre se orienta hacia el norte. Si se encuentra con otro nosepass no podrá mirarle de frente puesto que sus polos magnéticos se repelen. Permanece estático la gran mayoría del tiempo, aunque tiende a moverse al menos un centímetro al año, sobre todo en estaciones frías.

El ceño del chico se frunció, puesto que no estaba del todo seguro de si podría repetir la misma estrategia con él, sin embargo finalmente decidió echar el resto y optó por mantenerlo donde estaba.

-¡Muy bien, vamos allá! ¡Disparo demora!

Una vez más, varios hilos fueron directos hacia nosepass para atarlo y así evitar que se moviera, lográndolo en parte, sin embargo al pokémon no pareció importarle demasiado, permaneciendo estoico donde estaba. Por su parte, Petra indicó.

-¡Bloqueo!

Al punto silcoon recibió una gélida mirada por parte del pokémon roca, impidiéndole así poder regresar con su entrenador.

-Diablos… ¡picotazo venenoso!

-¡Tumba rocas!

Aunque el pokémon bicho fue el primero en atacar, nosepass lo hizo inmediatamente después lanzando una serie de rocas mucho más grandes y potentes que golpearon de lleno en silcoon, haciéndole gran daño aun a pesar de su incrementada defensa y, además, bajándole la velocidad en el proceso. Silcoon trató de salir de esa encerrona, sin embargo se había vuelto demasiado lento, lo cual aprovechó Petra para rematar.

-¡Placaje!

Aun a pesar de su estoicismo, nosepass se movió de repente de golpe, librándose de los hilos, y embistió a silcoon, el cual recibió de lleno el ataque sin poder hacer nada por defenderse, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

-¡Silcoon está fuera de combate, el ganador es nosepass!-anunció el árbitro.

Bruno recogió a silcoon al tiempo que Petra comentaba.

-Buen intento, pero una vez que muestras tu mano no puedes volver a usarla sin que el rival te la vea venir…

-Lo sé, pero que no se diga que no lo he intentado.

-Bonita filosofía… ¿qué más tienes?

-¡Algo más apropiado!

Y, tras esas palabras, sacó a treecko en su lugar, pasando a la ofensiva rápidamente.

-¡Recurrente!

-¡Fortaleza!-indicó Petra.

Treecko soltó una ristra de semillas intermitentemente mientras nossepass endurecía su cuerpo, haciendo disminuir el efecto conforme iba pasando el tiempo. Acto seguido aprovechó entonces para contraatacar.

-¡Tumba rocas!

-¡Esquívalas con ataque rápido!

Con gran agilidad, propia de los tipo planta, el pokémon pudo esquivarlas todas sin ningún problema, acercándose inmediatamente después a él para atacar.

-¡Absorber!

Acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre él y le drenó energía, aunque debido a su incrementada defensa apenas pudo hacerle gran cosa.

-¡Placaje!-exclamó Petra.

Aprovechando que lo tenía delante de sus narices nossepass le embistió con fuerza, empujando a treecko hacia atrás.

-¡Tumba rocas!

De nuevo grandes piedras volvieron a aparecer y fueron directas hacia él aprovechando la cercanía.

-¡Intercéptalas con recurrente!-indicó Bruno.

Treecko reunió todas las semillas posibles y las lanzó, logrando obstaculizar y romper casi todas, pero un grupo de tres se dirigió hacia el pokémon, imparables.

-¡Esquívalas con ataque rápido!

Muy al límite, echó a correr a tiempo y pudo esquivar a la mayoría, sin embargo una roca perdida llegó a alcanzarlo, quedando treecko muy malherido y bajando así su velocidad.

-¡Treecko!-exclamó su entrenador.

-Oh, no, ese ha sido un golpe muy fuerte…-pensó Aura, preocupada.

-¡Vamos, treecko, no te rindas, arriba!

Un tanto magullado debido al golpe, el pokémon planta logró reincorporarse, fue entonces cuando formó una serie de semillas en su cola, lanzándoselas con efecto a los pies de nossepass; éstas germinaron de golpe y unas ramas aprisionaron al pokémon de tipo roca, las cuales comenzaron a drenarle su energía para pasársela a treecko, el cual recuperó algo de salud.

-¡Eso es drenadoras!-exclamó Aura, desde las gradas.

-¡Bien! ¡Recurrente!

Aprovechando que nossepass no se podía mover, lanzó las semillas intermitentemente, haciéndole daño poco a poco aun a pesar de sus reforzadas defensas.

-Maldición… ¡Tumba rocas!-exclamó Petra, apurada.

-¡Esquívalas con ataque rápido y destructor!

Utilizando la rapidez que le quedaba, y con renovadas energías, esquivó todas las que pudo y rompió las que más le amenazaban, logrando de esta forma acercarse a él.

-¡Ahora, absorber!

Aunque no le hizo mucho, el golpe contribuyó a ir debilitándole progresivamente aprovechando que estaba inmovilizado; finalmente las drenadoras hicieron el resto y el pokémon de tipo roca cayó al suelo, agotado.

-¡Nossepass no puede continuar, treecko es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Genial, treecko, lo conseguimos!-exclamó el chico, mientras el pokémon se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-¡Vaya, ha ganado!-exclamó Aura, asombrada.

Por su parte Petra recogió a su pokémon sin decir mucho más, se ausentó por un momento y regresó con una bandejita.

-Bruno, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla piedra-anunció la líder, entregándosela.

-¡Sí, nuestra primera medalla!-exclamó Bruno, enseñándosela a treecko.

Aura bajó de las gradas y se reunió con el chico para ver la medalla más de cerca.

-Ha sido un buen combate, Bruno, has sabido jugar bien tus cartas usando a tu favor las habilidades de tus pokémon. Un comienzo de lo más prometedor.

-Gracias, Petra.

-Se empieza siempre en pequeño y luego se crece a lo grande, por lo que he visto eres un chico aplicado y aprendes rápido, por lo que no creo que tengas problemas a lo largo de tu viaje si entrenas mucho y sigas usando así de bien las habilidades de tus pokémon.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por tus palabras.

Acompañó a ambos chicos fuera mientras seguían hablando un poco más.

-¿Sabes a dónde ir a continuación?

-Ah, pues no, no lo he pensado…

-En tal caso dirígete a isla Azuliza, allí hay otro gimnasio al cual puedes retar. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Aura?

-Ah ¿yo? Seguramente seguiré ayudando a mi padre ahora que tengo más tiempo libre…

-Tan aplicada como siempre, aunque relájate un poco de vez en cuando, es verano después de todo…

-Está bien, lo intentaré.

Finalmente se despidieron de ella y salieron del gimnasio; Bruno contempló su nueva y reluciente medalla con gesto satisfecho, mientras la guardaba en su estuche.

-Mi primera medalla… mi primer éxito.

-Y bien merecida he de decir. Luchas muy bien, Bruno…-reconoció Aura.

-Je, je, vaya, gracias…

En ese momento, mientras pasaban al lado de Devon SA, oyeron el súbito ruido de cristales rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo; nada más girar la cabeza hacia la fachada de la empresa, vieron a alguien haciendo rapel por la pared desde el piso quinto.

-¿Y ese? ¿Qué hace ahí colgado?-inquirió Aura, extrañada.

Por parte de Bruno, la vestimenta del tipo le resultaba familiar, demasiado familiar; en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo y se acercó a ellos, pudo cerciorarlo.

-¡El equipo Aqua!

-¿Tú otra vez, maldito chaval metomentodo? ¡Piérdete!

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el pirata hizo estallar una bomba de humo en sus narices para poder escapar aprovechando la confusión. Tanto Bruno como Aura no pudieron hacer nada, tragándoselo de lleno y tosiendo de seguido durante un buen rato. En cuanto el humo se disipó el pirata ya no estaba, sin embargo en ese mismo momento el trabajador del otro día salió a toda prisa del edificio, encontrándose de frente con ellos.

-¡Anda, pero si es usted!-exclamó Bruno al verle.

-¡El chico del otro día! ¡Ayúdame, por favor, ese soldado del equipo Aqua nos ha robado unos planos y piezas importantísimos, sin ellas estaremos en graves problemas!

El detalle en sí fue más que suficiente como para enervar a Bruno, gruñendo por lo bajo. Pensó en llamar a Shy, pero lo desechó rápidamente puesto que no daría tiempo y ese desgraciado escaparía.

-¡Creo que ha ido hacia el este, llegué a verlo ligeramente entre el humo!-anunció Aura.

-¡Pues vamos, no escapará!

* * *

Como se viene doblete seguid leyendo para las notas finales


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

 **¡Al abordaje!**

Echaron a correr sin más dilación, siguiendo la pista a ese pirata; saliendo hacia el este desde ciudad Férrica se adentraron en la ruta 116, una ruta de unos pocos kilómetros de distancia que atravesaba varias arboledas y acortaba distancias entre esa ciudad y pueblo Verdegal a través de un largo túnel que se encontraba en construcción, según pudo ver debido a las multiples señalizaciones que había dispuestas a lo largo y ancho de toda la ruta.

-¡Escapará por el túnel!-exclamó Bruno, contrariado.

-¡No, no va a poder, las obras se detuvieron hace varias semanas atrás debido a los pokémon que viven allí!-explicó Aura.

-¡Genial, entonces es nuestro!

Corrieron lo suficientemente rápido como para paliar todos los kilómetros hasta llegar al susodicho túnel; al lado de la entrada se encontraron con un señor mayor, el cual se le veía bastante angustiado dando vueltas constantemente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, que voy a hacer?-repetía, visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor?-le preguntó Aura.

-¡Mi Peeko, mi pobre Peeko, un desalmado vestido de pirata me lo robó y se lo llevó con él, entró en el túnel!-explicó al anciano, gesticulando mucho.

Para entonces la furia de Bruno no hacía más que aumentar por momentos; no sólo robaba en una empresa de renombre, sino que además secuestraba al pokémon de un pobre anciano para poder escapar.

-Que no me encuentre con él…-masculló el chico, chascando los dedos.

Aura, al ver esto, trató de calmarlo comentando de seguido.

-Si se ve acorralado probablemente querrá escapar por la única salida que hay, por lo que habrá que hacerle frente.

-Por mí encantado, aunque… mis pokémon no están en las mejores condiciones-murmuró el chico, acordándose de su más reciente batalla de gimnasio.

-No te preocupes, déjamelos a mí, siempre llevo mi botiquín bien provisto-anunció ella, haciendo mano de su riñonera.

Curó a treecko con una superpoción, dejándolo como nuevo, y reanimó a silcoon con un revivir, para luego revitalizarlo un poco más con algo de agua fresca. Una vez que estuvieron listos entraron en el túnel, el cual se encontraba iluminado por focos de construcción hasta más o menos la mitad de su recorrido, donde permanecía bloqueado por unas rocas muy grandes y resistentes; el pirata estaba justo allí, completamente acorralado y sin poder huir.

-¡Te tenemos!-exclamó Aura.

-¡Devuelve ese pokémon y lo robado, ladrón!-masculló Bruno, realmente enfadado.

-¡Maldición, el plan era perfecto hasta que me topé con esto! ¡Y este maldito pokémon sólo ha resultado ser una carga! ¡A tomar viento!-exclamó el pirata dándole una patada al pokémon cautivo, un wingull.

Aura lo cogió en brazos con gesto protector y le espetó.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño, sucio ladrón?!

-¡Devuelve eso ahora mismo o lo haré yo!-exclamó Bruno, con una mirada asesina y sacando la ball de silcoon.

-¡Yo no me rindo tan fácilmente!-exclamó el pirata, sacando a un poochyena.

-¡Mordisco!

-¡Fortaleza!-exclamó Bruno, sacándolo.

Silcoon, al ver contra quién se enfrentaba, endureció su cuerpo rápidamente y en cuanto poochyena le mordisqueó casi se le rompen los dientes; aprovechó inmediatamente después para contraatacar con un súbito placaje que le empujó hacia atrás. Poochyena reculó, acobardado ante la furia del pokémon bicho.

-¡No te amedrentes, aullido!-exclamó el pirata.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

Silcoon fue más rápido y una ristra de agujas impactó en él con gran fuerza, cayendo envenenado en el proceso.

-¡No, no! ¡Mordisco otra vez!

-¡Detenlo, disparo demora!

Antes de que poochyena se lanzara a atacar, una serie de finos hilos ataron entre sí las cuatro patas del pokémon siniestro, haciéndole caer e inmovilizándolo por completo. El veneno hizo entonces acto de presencia y echó el resto, cayendo KO rápidamente.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-masculló el pirata, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Sí, eso es!-exclamó Bruno, satisfecho.

Por su parte silcoon también festejó su victoria dando un sonoro chillido para, acto seguido, comenzar a brillar con gran intensidad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡Está evolucionando!-exclamó Aura, emocionada.

El cambio en silcoon fue bastante pronunciado, de su forma inicial de capullo comenzaron a brotar dos grandes y vistosas alas de la parte posterior, al tiempo que dos antenas surgían de su frente, sus ojos se agrandaban, una trompa salía de su boca y cuatro pequeñas patitas crecían en ambos extremos de su pequeño cuerpecito. En cuanto el brillo pasó se mostró entonces en su nueva y vistosa forma, Bruno sacó la pokédex para informarse.

-Beautifly, el pokémon mariposa; van siempre en manada, sus vivos y bellos colores de las alas es lo que más destaca, vuela por campos florales para recoger el polen con su trompa con forma de aguja. Si le molestan, atacará sin dudar.

-¡Genial, bien hecho, beautifly!

-Oh, sí, es genial y fabuloso…-murmuró el pirata, con tonito burlesco.

-¡Devuélveme eso, ya!-gritó Bruno.

-Maldita sea, la operación al traste, el jefe se va a poner contento… está bien, tómalas-le espetó el pirata, tirándole un maletín hermético.

Bruno lo cogió al vuelo antes de que cayera al suelo, fue entonces cuando el pirata, aprovechando el momento, exclamó.

-¡Te arrepentirás de haberte entrometido en los planes del equipo Aqua, lo juro! ¡Nos volveremos a ver!

Acto seguido aprovechó para hacer explotar otra bomba de humo que lo ocultó de la vista; esta vez tanto Bruno como Aura reaccionaron a tiempo tapándose la cara, por su parte beautifly batió sus alas con fuerza y con un rápido tornado despejó la estancia del humo, pero para entonces ya se había ido.

-Se largó…-murmuró el chico, contrariado.

-Al menos hemos recuperado todo-le animó ella, con el wingull en brazos.

Salieron afuera y le devolvieron el wingull al señor mayor, el cual se alegró horrores al ver a su pokémon de vuelta.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, jóvenes, Peeko os debe la vida!

-Oh, no ha sido nada-le quitó importancia la chica.

-Sí, hicimos lo que había que hacer-añadió él.

-¡Sois unos jóvenes muy amables! Me llamo señor Arenque, vivo en una casita junto al mar al otro lado de la ruta 104, pasado el bosque Petalia. Si necesitáis algo de mí, lo que sea, no dudéis en pedírmelo.

-¿Señor Arenque? Ah, sí, me hablaron de usted, me dijeron que es un avezado marinero…-recordó entonces Bruno.

-Oh, sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, durante mis tiempos mozos, ahora estoy retirado, aunque nunca le digo que no al mar de vez en cuando. Lo dicho, estaré allí si me necesitáis.

Y, tras esas palabras, se despidió de los dos y se fue hacia el oeste; en ese justo momento, apareció un chico joven, fortachón y musculoso, vestido de operario y llevando consigo un pico y una pala.

-Ah ¿Ya se ha ido ese matón de pacotilla?

-Ah, sí, ¿por qué?-murmuró Bruno.

-¡Me echó así, por las malas, del túnel! Soy uno de los obreros que trabajaban en su construcción, utilizábamos maquinaria muy pesada como buldóceres, excavadoras y tuneladoras, pero yo conseguí que el capataz las dejase de utilizar, ya que en esa cueva viven unos pokémon muy sensibles al ruido.

-Ah, sí, los wishmur, al menor ruido se ponen muy nerviosos y arman un alboroto escandaloso, las ondas de sonido que producen son tales que pueden incluso provocar derrumbamientos. Qué suerte que no nos encontráramos con ninguno…-murmuró Aura.

-Exactamente, así que yo continúo a pico y pala, es el método menos ruidoso. Aunque, a decir verdad, no hago gran cosa…

-¿Y por qué no pides ayuda?-obvió Bruno.

-¡Todos desistieron cuando logré que se llevaran las máquinas, según ellos así no terminaremos en la vida! ¡Y encima se han puesto de huelga y piden cuentas al sindicato! No pienso pasar por ahí, además, tengo que seguir, al otro lado, en pueblo Verdegal, me espera mi novia, hace ya dos meses que no la he vuelto a ver…

-¡Oh, qué romántico, continúa a pico y pala sólo para poder verla de nuevo!-exclamó la chica, conmovida.

-Pues sí… y es que por mi chica yo hago lo que sea-admitió el chico, alzando el pico.

-Eso sí que es perseverancia…-asintió Bruno, asombrado.

-¡Qué suerte tiene esa chica por tener a alguien como tú!-exclamó ella, con chiribitas en los ojos.

Se despidieron de él y continuaron su camino, de vuelta a la ciudad para devolver el maletín a Devon; esta vez se lo tomaron con más calma, yendo a paso más tranquilo mientras iban hablando un poco y en compañía de beautifly, el cual iba volando de flor en flor libando el polen.

-¿Quién era ese tipo a todo esto? Menudo personaje…-inquirió Aura en un momento dado.

-No es la primera vez que me lo encuentro, llegué a verlo también en el bosque Petalia, pertenece a un equipo supuestamente ecologista llamado equipo Aqua ¿te suena?

-¿Equipo Aqua? No, para nada, aunque… ¿dices que son ecologistas? Si parecía un pirata, y encima ladrón…

-Sí, no son trigo limpio, deberíamos estar alerta por lo que pueda pasar… cuando lleguemos a ciudad Férrica haré una llamada.

Aura quiso preguntar al respecto, extrañada por ese comentario, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada algo pasó zumbando a su lado golpeando de refilón a beautifly, el cual se encontraba libando tranquilamente una flor cercana.

-¡Beautifly!

-¡Qué veloz, sólo hay un pokémon que viva aquí y que sea así de rápido!-exclamó la chica, sagaz.

Bruno sacó la pokédex y estuvo escaneando con ella el lugar hasta dar con algo escondido tras un arbusto.

-Taillow, el pokémon pequebuche; se mantiene firme ante sus rivales, sean lo fuertes que sean, incluso se seguirá encarando aunque haya perdido. Si se enfada, grita con fuerza. Siempre es una cría primeriza y está piando la mayoría de las veces. Su presa preferida son los wrmple.

-¡Eso es, un taillow!

-¿Quieres pelea? Pues la tendrás, ¡beautifly, tornado!-exclamó Bruno.

El aludido, molesto por haber sido atacado, batió sus alas con fuerza y una intensa ventolera le hizo salir de su escondrijo; por su parte, el pokémon volador se abalanzó sobre él y atacó con ataque rápido.

-¡Fortaleza!

Beautifly endureció su cuerpo a tiempo y el ataque rápido no le hizo gran cosa, contraatacando inmediatamente después.

-¡Disparo demora!

Varios hilos salieron de su trompa y le ató las alas con ellos, cayendo al suelo incapaz de volar.

-¡Placaje!

El pokémon mariposa voló al raso con gran velocidad y le embistió con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrándolo por el suelo; pero entonces las alas de taillow brillaron con intensidad y, con varios aletazos, se libró de los hilos.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

Beautifly disparó a discreción las agujas, pero taillow se reincorporó a tiempo y echó a volar, evitando así ese ataque y contraatacando de nuevo, esta vez con su pico brillando.

-¡Esquívalo!

Beautifly se hizo a un lado describiendo una vistosa virguería en el aire, acto seguido batió sus alas y un polvillo amarillento salió de ellas, cayendo sobre taillow y paralizándolo en el proceso. Sin embargo taillow no se rindió y volvió a atacar incesante.

-¡Sigue sin rendirse! Vaya, me gusta ese espíritu…-murmuró Bruno, curioso.

-¡Son muy persistentes, cuando se les mete algo entre ceja y ceja no paran hasta conseguirlo!-asintió Aura.

-Sí, ya lo veo… bien-murmuró el chico, dibujando un gesto decidido en su cara.

Ambos pokémon siguieron intercambiándose golpes por doquier, cansándose paulatinamente, hasta que en un momento dado la parálisis se agravó, dejando a taillow clavado y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ahora!-exclamó Bruno.

Hizo mano entonces de la super ball que le regaló el hombre el otro día y se la lanzó; la ball le golpeó y le cogió sin mucho esfuerzo. Cayó al suelo, dio varios toques y finalmente saltó el seguro.

-¡Dentro! Una captura de lo más limpia…-murmuró Aura.

-Sí, me ha gustado esa constancia, seguro que con él ganaré muchos combates.

Tras ese breve paréntesis recogió también a beautifly y regresaron a la ciudad apretando un poco más el paso. Nada más llegar vieron al trabajador de Devon, el cual les estaba esperando cerca de la salida y dando vueltas muy preocupado; en cuanto les vio llegar se acercó a ellos.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, habéis recuperado los materiales! ¡Mil gracias, en serio, me habéis salvado la vida y el empleo! Tomad, esto es para vosotros como agardecimiento.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, recibieron una super ball por su parte, aunque Bruno se apresuró a comentar.

-No ha sido nada, aunque… ¿cómo logró ese pirata entrar en Devon?

-¡Buena pregunta, ni siquiera nosotros nos dimos cuenta, y eso que la seguridad es muy estricta! Aunque si no hubiera sido por vosotros hubiera huido… ¿sabéis? Seguramente nuestro presidente querrá saber de vosotros, venid conmigo.

Regresaron a Devon y, una vez allí, se dirigieron a la última planta y el trabajador los hizo esperar un momento en la otra punta de un espacioso despacho, mientras hablaba con el presidente; mientras esperaban estuvieron observando un par de vitrinas cercanas done estaban expuestas una serie de piedras de lo más coloridas y vistosas.

-Vaya, mira estas piedras…-murmuró Aura, echándolas un vistazo.

-Sí, rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas, amatistas, topacios… hay de todo.

En ese momento el trabajador reapareció y se dirigió a ellos.

-Nuestro presidente, el señor Peñas, quiere hablar con vosotros, por aquí por favor.

Les llevó entonces hasta la otra punta del despacho, donde un hombre de mediana edad, de aspecto cincuentón y pelo de color cobre, les miraba atentamente tras un suntuoso escritorio de roble. Vestía con un traje violeta y con rayas negras, camisa blanca y corbata azul marina, sus ojos eran oscuros y transmitían calma y serenidad. El maletín permanecía encima del escritorio, justo enfrente de él.

-Vaya, vaya, así que vosotros sois los que nos habéis ayudado, no una, sino dos veces…

-Oh, bueno, sí, pero fue Bruno el que se enfrentó al ladrón, él tiene más mérito…-murmuró Aura rápidamente.

Bruno quiso decir algo al respecto, extrañado por esa súbita afirmación, sin embargo el señor Peñas se apresuró a comentar.

-No hace falta que seas tan modesta, querida. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, estos materiales son muy importantes para el proyecto del ferry que se está llevando a cabo en ciudad Portual-explicó el señor Peñas, mostrando el maletín.

-Ah, ¿entonces al final lo van a hacer?-inquirió ella, interesada.

-Así es, y estas piezas junto con sus correspondientes planos son muy importantes para su construcción, nos pidieron ayuda para garantizar su pronta terminación para antes del fin del verano y nosotros aceptamos. El caso es que las están esperando en los astilleros de la ciudad, he pensado si podríais llevarlas vosotros. Ya nos han robado una vez y nos gustaría que no volviera a suceder, creo que con vosotros estarán más seguras-les propuso entonces el señor Peñas, para su sorpresa.

-¿Está seguro, señor?-inquirió el chico, ceñudo.

-Llámame excéntrico si quieres, pero siempre he creído que un entrenador es capaz de hacer más de lo que puede aparentar, después de todo yo también lo fui cuando era más joven, y dado que nos habéis ayudado no se me ocurre a nadie mejor para hacer esto. Evidentemente se lo podría dejar en manos de la policía, pero tal y como yo lo veo parecéis ser muy capaces. ¿Qué me decís?

Tanto Bruno como Aura se miraron algo confusos, pero tras intercambiar un rápido gesto, diciéndoselo todo en nada, el chico anunció.

-Está bien, lo haremos, después de todo esos tipos me dan mala espina…

-¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!

-Sí, nos queda de camino, después de todo tenemos que pasarnos por isla Azuliza antes para tu próxima medalla, Bruno-añadió ella.

-¿Nos?-inquirió entonces Bruno, casi sin darse cuenta.

Aura quiso decir algo al respecto, un tanto cortada, sin embargo en ese momento el señor Peñas murmuró.

-¿Os pasáis por pueblo Azuliza también? En ese caso llevad esta carta, por favor, en ese pueblo se encuentra mi hijo, Máximo, haciendo una investigación de campo acerca de los minerales de la zona, es entrenador como vosotros, seguro que no tendréis problemas a la hora de encontrarlo.

-Vale, está bien, yo se la daré-se ofreció entonces Aura con diligencia, aceptando la carta.

-Nos hacéis un gran favor, la verdad… tomad, os los habéis ganado, por las molestias-anunció entonces el señor Peñas, pasándoles sendos aparatitos amarillos a cada uno.

-Son dos pokénavegadores, con ellos estaréis del todo equipados, tenéis mapa por satélite, localizador, navegador, memoria USB y móvil, es lo último en tecnología de la comunicación, lo hemos diseñado nosotros.

Los dos se quedaron a cuadros por todas las funciones que tenía un aparato tan pequeño, puesto que cabía en la palma de la mano; tenía forma de ratón de ordenador, estaba dividido en dos partes, un botón azul lo abría, mostrando en la parte superior una pantalla de tamaño medio, táctil, y que recogía todas la funciones desde un intuitivo menú.

-¡Cómo mola! ¡Muchas gracias, señor!-agradecieron los dos.

-De nada, gracias a vosotros también por ayudarnos tanto.

Finalmente se despidieron de ellos y volvieron al centro pokémon; mientras curaban a los pokémon de Bruno estuvieron recogiendo sus cosas para irse mañana por la mañana, en un momento dado el chico comentó.

-Ah, por cierto, Aura, sobre lo de antes…

-Ay, sí, perdona, lo siento, no debí saltar así, ni siquiera acordamos nada, si prefieres viajar por tu cuenta lo entenderé…-murmuró ella, algo turbada.

-No, a ver, no me importa, es sólo que… vamos, si tú quieres…

-No, no, en serio, yo… no quiero molestar…

-¡No molestas!

Esa súbita exclamación cogió algo desprevenida a la chica, a lo que Bruno se apresuró a comentar.

-Perdona, quiero decir… no molestas, o sea… me encantaría que vinieras conmigo, Aura.

La aludida no pudo evitar encenderse ligeramente, murmurando al poco rato.

-¿Estás seguro? Es que supuse tan rápido que iríamos juntos que por un momento pensé que…

-No me importa, de verdad, después de todo iba a pedírtelo igualmente…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro, es más… Aura ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual los dos se miraron fijamente hasta que, sin más, se echaron a reír casi inadvertidamente.

-Vaya, qué tonta he sido…

-No pasa nada… entonces ¿qué me dices?

-Me encantaría-asintió ella, esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

-Genial…

Los dos se sonrieron, diciéndoselo todo en nada, mientras retomaban rápidamente la recogida. Les esperaba un largo viaje hacia el sur, por lo que debían de ir preparándose.

* * *

-No me lo puedo creer…

-Lo siento, señor, me falló el plan de escape y me interceptaron…

-Si es que estoy rodeado de inútiles… y ahora seguramente protegerán esas piezas y no podremos hacernos con ellas.

-Lo siento, de verdad…

-Vale, no importa, cambio de planes, en vez de ir a por ellas dejaremos que ellas vengan a nosotros. Su destino era ciudad Portual ¿verdad?

-Ah, sí… oh, ya veo.

-Vale, no eres tan inútil como aparentas, menos mal… aunque esta vez no habrá fallos, mandaré un destacamento a por ellas y, de paso, que tomen unas cuantas notas sobre lo que haya expuesto allí. Tú irás con ellos.

-Sí, señor, esta vez no le fallaré.

-Por la cuenta que te trae. Ahora fuera de mi vista.

-Señor.

* * *

¡Doble capítulo de Pokémon tras las vacaciones! Bueno, y aquí tenemos la primera batalla de gimnasio, una que cierto es que me ha quedado un tanto simplona, pero es que a decir verdad no es un combate que de mucho más de sí, y eso que he intentado darle algo de más de chicha. Pero no os preocupeis, en posteriores combates de gimnasio la cosa mejorará, eso por descontado.

Por otro lado seguimos con las intrigas del equipo Aqua, muy a la línea de lo que se ve en los juegos, junto con una nueva captura (puede que algunos ya se la vieran venir) y añadiendo una escena entre Bruno y Aura que seguramente encantará a los fans del hoennshipping, me ha gustado especialmente cómo me ha quedado, surgió de repente y me dije: huy, sí, que venga XD oí que os gustan los barcos, así que he puesto un barco en un barco XDDD okyaparo.

Puede que os de la sensación de que los capítulos son más cortos de lo que normalmente hago, o que la historia va muy lenta, eso es seguramente por cómo los he dvidido, pero conforme la historia progrese lo hará con más ritmo y los capítulos tendrán más contenido. Se podría decir que esta generación es como regigigas, tiene un inicio lento, pero luego no habrá quien la pare XDDDD lo siento, no he podido evitarlo XDDD me voy a la mierda

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

 **De travesía**

Al día siguiente se levantaron pronto, para desgracia de Bruno que odiaba madrugar, desayunaron rápidamente, recogieron sus cosas y partieron de inmediato hacia el sur. Las piezas las llevaba Bruno consigo en su mochila, haciendo algo de bulto, y Aura llevaba la carta doblada en su riñonera. Volvieron tras sus pasos y alrededor de mediodía, cercana a la una, ya habían atravesado todo el bosque Petalia y se acercaban a la playa de la ciudad mientras conversaban animadamente.

-Así que tu padre es el nuevo líder de Petalia…

-Sí, supo por mediación de tu padre que el anterior líder ya se había jubilado y quiso presentarse. Hizo el examen de ingreso de la Asociación en Johto y, en cuanto aprobó, le destinaron aquí. Nos tuvimos que mudar desde ciudad Olivo debido a esto-explicaba Bruno, con detalle.

-Oh… ¿Y cómo es la prefectura de Johto?-inquirió entonces ella, interesada.

-Es mucho más pequeña que Hoenn, aunque no es tan verde, al oeste es más llana mientras que al este es más montañosa, ya que tenemos cerca el monte Plateado.

-Seguro que hay un montón de pokémon desconocidos y sin clasificar…

-Sí, son completamente distintos a los que hay por aquí, estoy seguro que te gustarían.

Ante esas palabras Aura soltó un suspiro y murmuró.

-Cómo me gustaría viajar y conocer el resto de Japón, siempre he tenido curiosidad, me gusta mucho ayudar a mi padre en su trabajo, pero viajar también ha sido una de mis aspiraciones.

-Pues en ese caso, para el año que viene yo te llevo para que veas Johto y Kanto, la prefectura vecina-le ofreció entonces el chico, sin dudar.

-¿Sí? ¿Me llevarías?-inquirió ella, emocionada.

-Claro, una visitilla nunca está de más, y mejor ir acompañado que sólo ¿no?

-Gracias, Bruno…

-No es nada… mira, ya estamos aquí.

Finalmente llegaron a la playa de Petalia, desde allí se podía ver parte del mar de China Oriental abriéndose ante ellos, pueblo Azuliza se situaba en una isla a varias millas de distancia, por lo que se hacía necesario cruzar de algún modo el mar para llegar hasta allí.

-Espera, ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo hacemos para llegar a Azuliza? Normalmente uso algunos pokémon de mi padre para este tipo de situaciones, pero no los tengo conmigo ahora mismo…

Bruno se quedó pensativo, rumiando posibilidades, sin embargo vio entonces una casa cercana y se le ocurrió algo, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, mira quién está ahí…

Aura miró donde él indicaba y vio una casita junto a un embarcadero, donde había un pequeño barco de pesca antiguo amarrado; el señor Arenque, en el extremo del muelle, pasaba el rato pescando. Un wingull que les era familiar, en cuanto vio a Aura, echó a volar revoloteando a su alrededor hasta posarse en su cabeza.

-Ah, hola Peeko-saludó ella, acariciándole.

El señor Arenque se dio la vuelta y, nada más verles, les saludó.

-¡Oh, pero si son los jóvenes que ayudaron a mi Peeko!

El señor Arenque era un hombre mayor, de unos setenta años más o menos; destacaba sobre todo por su tez morena, cabeza calva, además de una frondosa barba de lobo de mar junto a unas pobladas cejas cetrinas. Llevaba puesto un yukata de color azul pálido tirando a gris, sujeto con un cinturón blanco y calzaba unos zôri de igual color.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Habeis venido de visita?

-Sí, pasábamos por aquí y se nos ocurrió pasar a saludar, aunque… ¿podemos pedirle un favor, señor Arenque?

-¡Por supuesto, lo que necesitéis, pasad, pasad!

Les invitó a pasar a su casa y, una vez allí, le explicaron su necesidad mientras tomaban un té.

-Ya veo, así que la señorita debe ir a pueblo Azuliza para entregar una carta y el señorito a ciudad Portual para entregar unas piezas. Vaya vida más ajetreada la vuestra-comentó el señor Arenque.

-Necesitamos cruzar de alguna forma el mar, nos preguntábamos si usted podría llevarnos, señor Arenque-murmuró Bruno lo más consideradamente posible.

-¡Por supuesto, vosotros salvasteis a mi Peeko y yo os estaré eternamente agradecido! ¡A isla Azuliza pues, no perdamos más tiempo, comeremos por el camino!

Embarcaron enseguida y, tras varios preparativos más por parte del señor Arenque, soltaron amarras y partieron hacia el sur.

Isla Azuliza estaba, aproximadamente, a unas treinta y cinco millas de distancia de la gran isla continental de Hoenn y tardarían entre unas cuatro o cinco horas en llegar, ya que el barco del señor Arenque no era particularmente rápido. Sin embargo eso no les importó y disfrutaron de todas las vistas del lánguido mar de China Oriental que colindaba las rutas 104, 105 y 106. El mar estaba en calma, soplaba un suave y agradable viento que arrastraba consigo el característico olor a salitre y varias bandadas de wingull salvajes planeaban no muy lejos de allí, tratando de pescar alguna presa con sus picos.

-Vaya, menudas vistas…-murmuró Bruno, animado.

-Bueno, en ciudad Olivo también hay mar ¿no?-inquirió Aura en ese momento.

-Sí, aunque al estar situado en una bahía no es tan profundo, se nota que este es mar abierto, más azul y colorido… me está gustando mucho a decir verdad.

-¡Los mares que colindan Hoenn destacan por ser vastos y muy misteriosos! Yo mismo los he recorrido durante gran parte de mi vida y me los conozco como la palma de mi mano, podría contaros muchas cosas al respecto-comentó en ese momento el señor Arenque.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Ya lo creo! Desde los tiempos antiguos se dice que tanto las tierras como los océanos han tenido gran relevancia en los mitos y leyendas de Hoenn, adorado por algunos y temido por otros. Siempre se ha dicho que aquí el mar tiene vida propia, como si pensara por su cuenta, y personalmente puedo decir que hay algo de cierto en esa afirmación.

-¿Qué le hace decir eso?-inquirió Aura, intrigada.

-Experiencias personales principalmente, una vez mientras faenaba junto a unos compañeros un golpe de mar nos pilló con tanta fuerza que hizo zozobrar al barco en el que íbamos. Fue tan fuerte que nos lanzó a cada uno en distintas direcciones, tratamos de reagruparnos, pero el mar parecía querer separarnos a toda costa. Pensaba que no lo contaba, sin embargo varios pokémon de agua me ayudaron a salir de allí y me salvaron a mí y a varios compañeros míos, aunque desgraciadamente no a todos. A veces el mar es caprichoso, y en un momento como ese tan sólo piensas en sobrevivir. Por eso le tengo mucho respeto en ese sentido. Hay que respetar a los mares y a los pokémon que viven en ellos. Porque si no lo haces y te metes con su ciclo natural, ellos mismos te lo harán pagar en algún momento.

Las palabras del señor Arenque, cargadas de gran fuerza y sabiduría, dieron qué pensar a ambos muchachos, sobre todo a Bruno, el cual irremediablemente se acordó del equipo Aqua. La última vez que habló con Shy fue para aceptar su propuesta de colaboración y contarle lo que pasó en Devon SA, llegando a compartir con él cierta información al respecto.

-De cierta forma esperábamos que esos piratuchos fueran tras algún método de transporte marítimo, después de todo parecen estar muy centrados en el mar y la oceanografía como bien ya te comenté. No sabemos con seguridad qué pretenden con todo esto, pero si puedes hacer llegar esas piezas a su destino nos quedaremos más tranquilos, seguro que un entrenador es en lo último en lo que pensarían para escoltar unas piezas tan importantes. Vigila tu espalda, eso sí, si ves u oyes algo sospechoso no dudes en llamarme.

Estaba tan absorto pensando en las palabras del agente y las posibles implicaciones del equipo Aqua en todo ese asunto que, de repente, la voz de Aura dirigiéndose a él le cogió con la guardia baja, haciéndole reaccionar de seguido.

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, en nada importante…

No quería involucrarla de más en todo ese asunto, después de todo a quien había pedido ayuda la Interpol era a él.

-¿Seguro? Parecías muy pensativo, como si algo te molestara…

Por un momento no supo muy bien qué decir, puesto que la mirada preocupada que le estaba echando la chica hizo que se lo pensara mejor, sin embargo prefirió permanecer firme en ese sentido y finalmente murmuró.

-Sí, tranquila, tan solo pensaba en mi próximo combate de gimnasio.

-Oh, bien, no sé nada de ese gimnasio, pero en cuanto lleguemos trataré de averiguar algo.

Aprovecharon para comer algo mientras continuaban la travesía y contemplaban los encantos del mar, a la altura de la ruta 105 vieron varias islitas aisladas con algo de vegetación en ellas, complementando de esa forma el paisaje.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, alrededor de las seis, llegaron a su destino. Pueblo Azuliza era una población costera, pequeña pero concurrida, de costumbres marinas y blancas playas. Un paseo marítimo coronaba la parte baja del pueblo, junto a la playa, mientras que el resto de la localidad se extendía hasta un poco más allá de la zona más montañosa de la isla. Su economía, aunque siempre había sido tradicionalmente pesquera, se había ido especializando durante los últimos años en el ocio y el turismo, por lo que era usual encontrar allí muchos servicios relacionados, y los turistas, tanto internos como externos, abarrotaban sus playas, clubes, bares y restaurantes.

El señor Arenque atracó su barco en un pequeño muelle deportivo cercano al paseo y Aura se bajó de él de un salto, pero Bruno se quedó.

-Aprovecharemos para continuar hasta ciudad Portual y entregar las piezas, luego volveré para enfrentarme al líder, así nos evitamos tener que ir y volver dos veces-aclaró el chico.

-Está bien, yo mañana entregaré la carta y te espero por aquí.

-Vale, en cuanto llegue te pego un toque.

-A ciudad Portual pues-murmuró el señor Arenque.

Tras aprovisionarse un poco y repostar rápidamente, el barco se alejó del muelle y ambos se despidieron hasta que se alejaron de la isla en dirección este; una vez sola, Aura observó la gran y abarrotada playa y no se lo pensó dos veces, dirigiéndose al pueblo a buscar una tienda donde encontrar un bikini y un pareo a juego. Ya que iba a estar sola durante un día por lo menos, qué mejor forma de disfrutar un poco del verano en una de las tantas playas de Hoenn.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el barco del señor Arenque siguió su ruta todo lo rápido que podía en dirección este. El viaje hacia ciudad Portual sería algo más largo, puesto que estaba un poco más lejos en comparación con pueblo Azuliza, debiendo de atravesar tres rutas marítimas: la 107, 108 y 109. A las ocho y media de la tarde, ya atardeciendo y a la altura de la ruta 108, Bruno divisó no muy lejos de donde se encontraban un viejo barco semihundido en el agua; se encontraba encallado en un pequeño banco de arena con la proa apuntando hacia el cielo y la popa parcialmente sumergida, su enorme estructura se encontraba bastante deteriorada, con partes del casco inferior agujereado y mucha maleza recubriendo el resto, aunque su figura seguía siendo reconocible. Realmente intrigado, el chico decidió preguntar al respecto.

-Señor Arenque ¿y ese barco de ahí?

-Ah, sí, el viejo SS Cactus, fue un barco de los tiempos de la II Guerra Mundial perteneciente a la antigua naviera local que chocó contra un arrecife mientras cubría una de sus rutas, el golpe abrió una vía de agua no muy grande por popa que le permitió avanzar unos metros más, los suficientes como para alcanzar ese banco de arena y evitar hundirse por completo, lo cual salvó muchas vidas. Debido a los altos costes de la guerra, la naviera no se molestó en rescatarlo y lleva ahí descomponiéndose desde entonces. Poca gente se acuerda ya de su nombre, es más conocido como la nao abandonada-explicó el ex marinero con todo detalle.

Dejaron atrás el pecio y continuaron todo recto sin apenas desviarse. El viaje duró como mucho seis horas, dos más que yendo en dirección Petalia-Azuliza; debido a esto llegaron a ciudad Portual cerca de medianoche, el señor Arenque atracó su barco en la misma playa, que era mucho más grande y extensa que la de Azuliza. Cerca de ella se podía divisar otro paseo marítimo, mucho más alargado y ancho, y en su extremo este un moderno faro de color blanco y de no más de diez metros de alto extendía un potente haz de luz de noreste a sureste, repitiendo la acción tres veces seguidas. La playa lucía vacía y solitaria, y al lado de un chiringuito había un buen número de sombrillas y tumbonas recogidas en varios montones.

-¿No atraca en el puerto?-inquirió Bruno en ese momento, tras bajar del barco.

-Es que el puerto de esta ciudad es para barcos de gran envergadura y calado, no puedo atracar en él, así que atraco aquí mismo-explicó el anciano mientras empujaba el barco mediante varias sogas con una inusitada fuerza aun a pesar de su edad.

-Pero quedará encallado en la arena...

-¡No te preocupes, la marea me ayudará! Estaré bien, ve a entregar esas piezas… bueno, ya mañana si eso.

-Sí… gracias por traerme, señor Arenque.

-No hay de qué, joven, si quieres volver a hacerte a la mar, avísame, estaré por aquí.

Se despidió de él y se fue directamente al centro pokémon para cenar, o al menos intentarlo; estaban a punto de cerrar el buffet, pero llegó a tiempo para terminar con las sobras antes de que cerraran. Tras eso se dirigió a por una habitación, cayendo redondo en la cama y durmiéndose casi al instante. Había sido un día largo, y debía estar descansado para el recado de mañana. Afuera, una luna llena se asomaba entre varios jirones de nubes, alumbrando ciudad Portual.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con Pokémon! Vaya, lo cierto es que estoy particularmente inspirado para con esta historia, supongo que será porque de por sí ya está escrita, pero ando metiendo detalles nuevos y ampliando algunos escenarios y lo cierto es que me está gustando cómo me está quedando, ya tengo dos más ya listos y no sé si publicarlos de seguido o no, por lo que voy a optar por preguntároslo a vosotros ¿queréis que siga o preferis el ritmo habitual de publicación? contestad en vuestras reviews.

En cuanto a este capítulo se refiere es más de transición que otra cosa, pero aprovecho para meter algunos detalles pertenecientes a la historia mientras que complemento entre medias el escenario. A partir de aquí la trama irá cogiendo más ritmo y los capítulos tendrán más contenido, así que esperad situaciones más concretas.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

 **Espeología**

Al día siguiente Aura se despertó temprano para que le diera tiempo a hacer todo lo que tenía pensado hacer; ayer se compró un bikini azulado clarito con un pareo a juego con palmeras estampadas, además de una colorida toalla de playa, se lo puso y luego se vistió con su ropa de siempre. Bajó a desayunar al buffet y, tras eso, se dirigió a encontrar a Máximo para entregarle la carta. Estuvo preguntando por el pueblo, pero nadie sabía nada de ningún Máximo Peñas; sin embargo, un pescador en uno de los muelles del pueblo sí le supo decir algo.

-¿Máximo Peñas, dices? Claro que me suena, es un coleccionista de piedras preciosas empedernido, un poco excéntrico según se dice, siempre va de aquí para allá buscando nuevos ejemplares para su colección.

-¿Y sabe dónde lo puedo encontrar?

-Pues a ver ¿dónde puedo encontrar yo a un coleccionista de piedras preciosas por aquí?-murmuró el pescador, haciendo memoria.

Tras unos segundos pensando, chacó los dedos y exclamó.

-¡Pues claro, en la cueva Granito!

-Ajá… ¿y dónde está esa cueva? Es que no soy de aquí…

-Pues mira, subes toda la cuesta hacia la parte alta del pueblo y luego tiras por un sendero definido hacia la derecha, te llevará por unas laderas escarpadas; da toda la vuelta, subes un poco hacia la izquierda, y al lado de un arco erosionado por el aire está la entrada a la cueva Granito.

-Muchas gracias.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones sin apenas perderse, ya que se sabía orientar bastante bien, pudo encontrar la cueva; al entrar en esa parte, que estaba iluminada por la luz del día, un montañero la paró y la informó que yendo por lo más hondo de la cueva estaba todo muy oscuro y avanzar era difícil. Aun así eso no detuvo a Aura, fabricándose su propia antorcha con un resistente palo, unos trapos viejos y un poco de brea, encendiéndola con ayuda de su torchic.

-Vamos, torchic.

El pokémon pió alegremente, yendo a su lado dando pequeños saltitos.

Y así se adentró en la cueva sin ningún tipo de miedo; enseguida los pokémon hicieron acto de presencia y Aura se dispuso a inventariarlos rápidamente. Abrió un nuevo registro para la cueva Granito y apuntó a todos los pokémon que iba viendo conforme avanzaban. Vio bandadas de zubat revoloteando por los rincones más oscuros, varios grupitos de geodude ocultándose entre las rocas cercanas para pasar desapercibidos, casi siempre iban acompañados de uno o dos graveler; también observó a un par de makuhita peleándose entre sí, una práctica común entre los miembros de su especie, además de un grupito de aron buscando metal para comer, entre muchos otros. En uno de los sótanos se encontró con un pokémon que la llamó gratamente la atención.

-Oh, mira, un mawile…-murmuró la chica, apuntándolo.

El mawile se acercó a ella atraído por la luz, mirándola con una carita muy dulce y mona que, de cierta forma, conmovió a la chica.

-Oh, mira que mono es…

Pero entonces, de golpe y porrazo, algo se movió en su cabeza y una bocaza enorme y con dientes afiladísimos surgió de ésta, amenazándola.

Aura lanzó un grito tremendo que resonó por toda la cueva. Torchic dio saltó y soltó de golpe un ataque ascuas que hizo retroceder a mawile; como consecuencia, el pokémon puso una cara algo rara y empezó a llorar.

-Oh, vaya, me parece que te has pasado, torchic…

Sin embargo mawile se movió de golpe y con sus grandes fauces superiores aprisionó a torchic, mordisqueándolo con fuerza.

-¡Oh, no, nos la pegó con llanto falso!-exclamó la chica, apurada.

Torchic hizo todo lo posible por salir de sus fauces, pero le tenía muy bien agarrado, haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡Torchic, no!

Normalmente no la preocuparía tanto si no fuera porque era el único pokémon que llevaba consigo en esos momentos; pero entonces, y para su gran sorpresa, torchic comenzó a brillar con intensidad en la gran bocaza de mawile.

-¡Oh!

Su tamaño aumentó paulatinamente, haciéndose el doble de grande, al tiempo que su cabeza se abultaba, sus patas aumentaban de tamaño, surgían dos fuertes brazos de su cuerpo y las plumas de su cabeza crecían. En cuanto el brillo se apasó, se mostró con una forma diferente.

-¡Combusken!-exclamó Aura, satisfecha.

Acto seguido el pokémon soltó una serie de llamas que formaron un ligero torbellino, liberándose así de sus fauces y dejándolo muy tocado; el pokémon salvaje trató de contraatacar, pero combusken fue mucho más rápido y le golpeó dos veces con las patas brillando, lo que dejó a mawile KO del todo.

-¡Giro fuego y doble patada! ¡Y además has evolucionado, genial!

El pokémon dejó escapar un agudo grito, festejando la victoria. En ese momento hubo un ligero temblor en la cueva que fue bastante notorio, pero la chica, lejos de amilanarse, se echó contra la pared para evitar posibles cascotes y desprendimientos. Sin embargo debido al golpe se le cayó de la riñonera abierta la súper ball que le dio el trabajador de Devon, ésta se agrandó al golpearse el botón y rebotó por el suelo hasta golpear a mawile, el cual fue absorbido por la ball; cayó al suelo, dio varios botes hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro.

-Anda…

Cogió la ball y murmuró con voz queda.

-Tengo un mawile.

Por su parte combusken dibujó un gesto plano en su cara, rindiéndose ante la evidencia, a lo que ella se rió tontamente. Apuntó a mawile en el inventario, se guardó la ball en su cinto y siguió explorando la cueva; no vio a más pokémon nuevos durante el resto de su expedición, por lo que se guardó el inventario y siguió adelante. Descendió por una pendiente un poco pronunciada que luego bajaba abruptamente, un poco más adelante le pareció ver un reflejo azulado y se adelantó llevada por la curiosidad. Se encontró entonces en una estancia no muy grande, pero iluminada en parte por una luz azulada proveniente del techo.

-Vaya…

-Impresionante ¿verdad?-inquirió una voz tras suya.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró entonces con un chico joven, no parecía tener más de treinta años así a ojo; su pelo era de color plateado, bastante claro y estilizado, con unos ojos de igual color. Vestía muy formalmente, con una camisa oscura con rayas moradas zigzagueantes, cuellos blancos alzados y con un pañuelo rojo a modo de corbata, junto a unos pantalones oscuros que conjuntaban muy bien. Calzaba unos zapatos del mismo color.

-Te estarás preguntando el porqué de esta luz tan azul…

-Pues sí…

-Parece de todo menos natural, pero ¿qué me dirías si te dijera que realmente lo es?

Ante esa revelación Aura puso los ojos como platos, sorprendida; por su parte el chico sonrió y comenzó a explicarse.

-Esta cueva baja varios metros por debajo del nivel del mar, en la parte norte de la isla hay una estrecha hondonada en el fondo marino, que no es muy profundo, por la cual la luz del día se cuela desde la superficie. La pared entre el fondo y ésta cámara no es muy gruesa y está compuesta por materiales blandos que dejan pasar la luz del sol; y este techo está incrustado de zafiros, de ahí el brillo azulado que emite la luz al pasar.

Aura se quedó ciertamente asombrada, notándose enseguida que era todo un entendido. Aunque eso mismo la ayudó a obviar algo.

-Ah ¿No será usted Máximo Peñas por un casual?

-Así es, soy yo.

-Pues tengo una carta para usted, de parte de su padre-anunció ella, sacándola y entregándosela.

-Oh, así que de mi padre… muchas gracias, la esperaba desde hace unos días.

-No ha sido nada-murmuró ella, con una sonrisa.

-Vaya ¿y te has molestado en bajar hasta aquí sólo para dármela?-inquirió Máximo, asombrado.

-Sí, bueno, su padre me pidió personalmente que se la llevara y yo acepté, así que aquí estoy-comentó la chica, quitándole importancia.

-Caramba, pues toma, por las molestias, es ala de acero, mi ataque favorito, enséñaselo a un pokémon volador-murmuró Máximo, dándola una MT.

-Vaya, gracias, aunque no hacía falta…

-Nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberte molestado.

La estuvo leyendo rápidamente y, en cuanto acabó, anunció.

-Al parecer hay algo importante que requiere de mi atención. He de irme, gracias de nuevo por todo, este… no sé tu nombre.

-Ay, sí, Aura, me llamo Aura Abedul.

-Espera, Abedul… ¿eres familia de ese famoso profesor pokémon de Villa Raíz?

-¡Sí, es mi padre, le ayudo siempre en sus investigaciones!-exclamó ella, orgullosa.

-Vaya, nada mal, he leído algunos trabajos de tu padre y he de decir que son muy buenos, su concepción naturalista me gusta especialmente.

-Me alegro, le diré a mi padre que has leído sus ensayos, le hará ilusión.

-Estupendo. Bueno, Aura, he de irme ya, nos vemos-se despidió él, saliendo de la cámara.

Desde donde estaba, y a través de un pequeño hueco donde cabía de milagro, pudo pasar y notó que una pequeña brisa venía desde más adelante debido a las ondulaciones de las llamas de la antorcha. Eso tan solo podía significar que había una salida un poco más adelante. Se guió por ella, subiendo cada vez más, hasta llegar a una abertura que daba directamente afuera de la cueva, en uno de los puntos más altos de la isla.

-Vaya, menudas vistas…

Desde donde estaba se podía ver todo pueblo Azuliza enclavado a los pies del pequeño monte y bañado por las aguas del mar, dándole una estampa de lo más remarcable. Apagó la antorcha y regresó al pueblo con el deber cumplido, dirigiéndose directamente a la playa donde se pudo desvestir directamente y se puso a tomar el sol en compañía de sus pokémon. No pudo evitar recordar a Bruno, quien seguramente en esos momentos estaría encargándose de su propio recado.

* * *

¡Nuevo capítulo de Pokémon! ¿Tan pronto? Bueno, después de pensármelo bien voy a cambiar durante un tiempo la forma de publicación, probando un nuevo método. Dado que necesito darle un impulso a todo lo que tengo abierto en general, durante un tiempo voy a probar a escribir de seguido unos cuantos capítulos para luego ir publicándolos de forma más seguida, con un día o dos de diferencia para no saturar tanto, así que esperad dos o tres capítulos más después de este antes de ponerme con otra cosa. Ya me diréis qué os parece este nuevo método, voy a probar a ver qué tal y si así puedo avanzar más con todo en general.

En cuanto este capítulo en concreto ha salido un tanto corto, pero el siguiente irá concatenado y tendrá algo más de contenido, cierto es que podría haberlo puesto todo en un solo capítulo pero tampoco quería que saliese tan largo, así que preferí dejarlo así. Aquí Aura conoce a Máximo y éste es presentado como personaje, al igual que en el juego irá apareciendo en determiandos momentos de la trama, aunque los ampliaré un poco más para darle algo más de fondo al personaje.

Y eso es todo de momento, el siguiente no tardará mucho en llegar, mientras tanto comentad, dejad reviews en este y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

 **Oceanografía para principiantes**

Mientras tanto, en el centro pokémon de ciudad Portual, Bruno comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco; levantó la cabeza y miró la hora en el reloj de mesita de la habitación, el cual marcaba las once y media de la mañana.

-Ostras pedrín, me he dormido…-murmuró, levantándose por fin.

Se vistió enseguida, desayunó rápidamente y se fue con el maletín para entregarlo; según el albarán debía de entregarse en los astilleros Babor, en ciudad Portual, por lo que se dirigió al lugar a no más tardar.

Dicha ciudad era conocida sobre todo por su carácter comercial e industrial, la cual se caracterizaba por poseer uno de los conglomerados de astilleros más grandes y ocupados de toda Asia oriental. Su industria naval suplía a casi toda Japón y algunos países colindantes como las dos Coreas, Taiwán, Filipinas y China, con la que en ese sentido competía de vez en cuando. Al igual que muchas otras ciudades en Hoenn, Portual siempre había tenido una profunda conexión con el mar y, en ese sentido, la construcción de barcos siempre había sido de vital importancia para asegurar las conexiones marítimas tanto de mercancías como de pasajeros. Cultural e históricamente hablando también poseía cierta relevancia, siendo una localidad muy multicultural y ligada sobre todo a otros países como Portugal u Holanda, llegando muchos inmigrantes de allí desde mediados del SXVI. Debido a esto fue uno de las pocas localidades que siguieron teniendo contacto con el exterior aun durante los periodos de aislamiento.

Dado que no era de allí, fue preguntando por los astilleros a los locales y le fueron indicando hasta encontrarlos, aunque tampoco fue muy complicado de por sí ya que estaban justo al lado del puerto. Resultó ser un complejo enorme compuesto de una serie de naves gigantescas y con multitud de máquinas, grúas, aparejos y estructuras de barcos en construcción a lo largo y ancho de toda su extensión. Las oficinas estaban situadas en la nave central, justo encima de un amplísimo dique seco donde tenían un enorme barco en construcción aún en etapa temprana; allí arriba se encontró con el encargado, el cual parecía encontrarse especialmente atacado mientras observaba una serie de planos extendidos sobre una ancha mesa de trabajo.

-Las juntas de estribor van aquí, vale… pero si ni siquiera hay juntas al otro lado de la plancha. ¿Y cómo la acoplamos? ¿Soldando, remachando? agh, no entiendo nada de nada…

-Disculpe… los astilleros Babor, supongo-murmuró Bruno, llamando a la puerta abierta.

-Ah, sí, es aquí, dime, chico-murmuró el hombre, atendiéndole.

-Traigo las piezas y los planos de Devon-explicó Bruno, alzando el maletín.

-¡Aleluya, ya me estaba matando la cabeza con estos planos desfasados! Vamos a ver…

Sin más premura el hombre abrió el maletín y sacó una serie de planos que se dispuso a comparar con los que ya tenía, mascullando en voz alta.

-Oh, sí, por fin, finalmente encajan… soldadas, no remachadas, para aprovechar la fricción, estupendo. Mil gracias, muchacho, le encargamos a Devon una revisión de los planos originales y, desde entonces, nos ha sido imposible seguir con el proyecto, ahora sí que podemos continuar sin problemas.

-No ha sido nada, el señor Peñas me pidió que lo trajera y aquí estoy.

-Pues muchas gracias, de verdad, agradéceselo de mi parte…

-Claro, lo haré, este…

-Ay, sí, siento no haberme presentado, soy Muéllez, el armador de los astilleros.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré de su parte. Bueno, pues yo me voy ya-avisó Bruno, sin embargo Muéllez le paró.

-Ah, espera, yo solo esperaba los planos, esas piezas llévaselas al capitán Babor, fue él quien las pidió.

-Ah, bueno, está bien… ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Sí, claro, está en el museo oceánico de la ciudad, al norte, dos calles y rodeando la manzana del centro pokémon-indicó Muéllez, sin quitar ojo a los planos.

Bruno se despidió de él y, siguiendo las indicaciones, llegó al museo; tuvo que pagar cincuenta yenes por la entrada, pero casi hubiera preferido ahorrárselos en cuanto vio lo que vio. Y es que estaba hasta arriba de piratas del equipo Aqua, tanto hombres como mujeres.

-¡El equipo Aqua!-exclamó el chico.

Uno de ellos se dio la vuelta al escucharle y, nada más verle, le reconoció al instante.

-¡Ah, pero si eres el chaval que me truncó los planes en ciudad Férrica! ¡Se masca la tragedia, yo me las piro!

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el piratucho salió corriendo sin tiempo siquiera de impedirlo, teniendo que dejarlo estar puesto que la situación era muy rara de por sí. Estuvo vigilando a los piratas para comprobar qué era lo que hacían allí, al parecer estaban tomando notas de todo lo que estaba expuesto en el museo, lo cual le llamó gratamente la atención, al tiempo que recordaba las palabras de Shy.

 _Buscan materiales oceanográficos y marítimos._

Ese era el momento perfecto para llamarle y que hiciera una detención masiva; se apartó un poco de ellos, marcó el teléfono que aparecía en la tarjeta que le dio en su pokénavegador y le llamó. Tras varios toques, finalmente le cogió.

-Mariscos y congelados _El clamperl alegre_ , dígame.

-¿Shy? soy Bruno…

-Ah, Bruno, disculpa por la entrada, pero hay que aparentar… ¿llamas por algo?

-Sí, estoy en el museo oceánico de ciudad Portual, está llenito de piratas del equipo Aqua, venga enseguida.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡En diez minutos estoy ahí!-exclamó el agente antes de colgar.

Se guardó el pokénavegador y siguió explorando el lugar, en el piso de arriba no se encontró con ningún pirata, pero sí con un hombre de pelo corto, moreno y de bata blanca que estaba mirando la maqueta de un crucero. Por un momento pensó que se trataba del capitán y, para salir de dudas, inquirió.

-Perdone ¿es usted el capitán Babor?

-Así es, el que viste y calza ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-murmuró el hombre, atendiéndole.

-Me llamo Bruno, vengo de parte del señor Peñas, traigo las piezas que encargó a Devon-anunció el chico, alzando el maletín.

-Ah, estupendo, las esperaba desde hacía una semana, al fin podré terminar mi submarino-anunció el hombre, aceptándolas.

-¿Tiene usted un submarino?-preguntó Bruno con educación.

-Así es, y vamos a hacer uso de él muy pronto, hemos descubierto una gran grieta submarina en las profundidades de las zonas colindantes a ciudad Colosalia y vamos a ir a explorarla dentro de poco.

-Vaya, así que es usted todo un experto…

-Desde luego, soy licenciado en oceanografía por la universidad de Tokio.

En ese justo momento, dos piratas del equipo Aqua aparecieron de improviso tras subir por las escaleras y se dirigieron a ellos.

-¡Ahí estás! ¡No voy a tirarme toda la mañana tomando apuntes de todo lo que hay aquí expuesto! ¡Entréganos esas piezas!

-¿Qué? Pero ¿quiénes sois vosotros?-inquirió el capitán Babor, extrañado.

Bruno quiso responder, comenzando a enfadarse, sin embargo el otro pirata se adelantó.

-¡Somos el equipo Aqua y luchamos para que todos los mares y océanos se expandan en beneficio tanto de humanos como de pokémon! ¡Así que venga, entregadnos esas piezas!

-¿Expandir los mares?-repitió el capitán Babor, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Estáis de guasa ¿no?-inquirió Bruno, igual de incrédulo.

-¡No! ¡Y para que veáis que vamos en serio, os las quitaremos!

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, los piratas presentaron batalla sacando a un poochyena y un carvanha. Por su parte, y sin dudar, Bruno sacó a taillow y treecko.

-¡Mordisco!-corearon los piratas.

-¡Esquivadlo! ¡Taillow, foco energía, treecko, destructor!-indicó Bruno.

Los dos esquivaron el golpe a la vez, taillow reforzó sus fuerzas para golpear duro y treecko golpeó a carvanha usando su cola, sin embargo salió ligeramente herido debido a sus rugosas escamas.

-¡Aullido!

-¡Pistola agua!

Al punto, carvanha soltó un súbito chorro de agua que, si bien no le hizo gran cosa, arrastró a treecko hacia atrás, alejándolo de él. Por su parte poochyena aumentó su ataque aullando con fuerza, preparándose para la ofensiva.

-¡Taillow, ataque ala a poochyena! ¡Treecko, absorber a carvanha!

Con gran rapidez, treecko se lanzó sobre él y le drenó energía a carvanha, dejándole muy tocado; tras él, taillow se lanzó con las alas brillando para golpear a poochyena, pero el soldado se adelantó.

-¡De frente, mordisco!

Valientemente, el pokémon siniestro se lanzó sobre su oponente y le mordisqueó las alas con súbita fuerza; sin embargo taillow no se ablandó y contraatacó inmediatamente después, golpeándole de lleno y lanzándolo al suelo junto a carvanha, seriamente dañado.

-¡Eso es, recurrente!

Por último treecko lanzó las semillas repetidamente desde la distancia, rematando de esta forma a ambos pokémon y cayendo KO al mismo tiempo. Los piratas se quedaron de una pieza, incapaces de creer lo que había pasado.

-¡Diablos!

-¡Perdimos!

Se miraron por un momento y el primero inquirió nerviosamente.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No tenemos las piezas y el jefe está al caer…

-Argh, nunca pensé que nadie nos mangonearía nuestros planes de mangoneo…-masculló el otro, igual de nervioso.

-Vamos, Shy, date prisa…-pensó Bruno, con un extraño presentimiento.

En ese momento oyeron a alguien subiendo por las escaleras, por un momento el chico se alegró, pensando que se trataba del agente, sin embargo apareció desde el hueco de las escaleras otra persona completamente diferente.

Se trataba de un hombre de aspecto cuarentón, de pelo y ojos oscuros e intimidantes, con una fina barba y unos bigotes meticulosamente cortados; vestía con un chaleco negro de seda, abierto ligeramente por el pecho, con el signo del equipo Aqua justo debajo, y con unos pantalones y zapatos a juego. Llevaba una cadeneta plateada colgada al cuello y un pañuelo azul en la cabeza, con el distintivo del equipo Aqua en él. Al ver el panorama se dirigió a los piratas, espetándoles duramente.

-Esperaba que tuvierais el paquete para marcharnos en cuanto yo llegara y me encuentro con que os dejáis vencer por párvulos, sois unos ineptos.

-¡Lo sentimos muchísimo, señor!

-Cerrad la boca… ¿Quién eres tú?-inquirió entonces, dirigiéndose a Bruno.

-No, más bien, ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-rectificó el chico, prudente.

-Ah, un chico valiente por lo que veo. Soy Aquiles, el líder del equipo Aqua. Yo, junto a mis hombres, luchamos para mejorar el mundo expandiendo los mares y océanos, cuna de la vida desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-¿Pero qué dice usted?-inquirió el capitán Babor, anonadado.

-¿Expandir los mares? ¿Qué ridiculez es esa?-masculló Bruno, igual de patidifuso o más que Babor.

-¡No es ninguna ridiculez! ¡Desde la antigüedad el agua ha sido vital para el desarrollo de la vida tal y como la conocemos ahora! ¡Protozoos y otras antiquísimas bacterias fueron adaptándose y evolucionando, sumergidos en las profundidas de Panthalassa, al tiempo que Pangea fue ganando terreno conforme pasaban los siglos! ¡Y, de la sopa primordial, surgió la vida y ésta se fue asentando en la tierra! Sin embargo tanto humanos como pokémon nos fuimos olvidando de dónde vinimos, y ahora tratamos a los océanos como si fueran vertederos, los contaminamos y llenamos de inmundicia con plásticos y otros materiales no biodegradables. El mundo está cada vez más y más enfermo, hemos dominado toda la superficie terrestre y ahora los océanos pagan las consecuencias. Debemos recordar de dónde vinimos, hemos de devolver al mar esa grandeza que se le fue arrebatada. Y, con nuestra ayuda, serán restaurados.

Hubo un breve pero denso silencio en el cual Aquiles parecía estar plenamente convencido de sus palabras, Bruno estaba demasiado impactado como para poder hablar, y los piratas miraban a su líder entre una mezcla de admiración y respeto. En ese momento el capitán Babor intervino comentando.

-Todo eso es muy poético, y por una parte entiendo por qué lo dice, pero ¿conoce usted el llamado ciclo del agua?

-¿Cómo?-inquirió Aquiles, ceñudo.

Antes de que Babor pudiera continuar, Bruno se adelantó enseguida comentando.

-¡Yo sí! ¡Se trata del recorrido cíclico que hace el agua!

-Oh, cuéntanos entonces, Bruno…

-¡Es muy simple! El agua de lluvia proviene directamente de la evaporación del agua de los mares, la cual se condensa en las capas altas de la atmósfera, formando así las nubes. Finalmente éstas descargan el agua en la tierra en forma de lluvia, yendo a parar a los ríos y volviendo así a los mares. De esta forma, se mantiene el equilibrio hidrológico en todo el planeta.

-Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor. La proporción entre los elementos que conforman el planeta está naturalmente predispuesta, un 71% de la superficie terrestre está conformado enteramente por agua, entiendo que esté preocupado por el estado del mar, pero argumentar de esa forma tan banal un ridículo tan grande como querer expandir los mares por simple justicia poética es, sin duda, una insensatez-murmuró Babor, sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

-¡Desde luego! ¿Es que acaso no estudiaste?-inquirió Bruno, con desdén.

Sin embargo, aun a pesar de todas sus palabras y argumentos, Aquiles tan solo esbozó una burlona sonrisa, mascullando de seguido.

-Ah, sí, qué bonito es escudarse en la ciencia cuando no hay una voluntad real de querer cambiar las cosas. Al contrario que vosotros, yo y los míos actuamos, hacemos valer nuestras ideas, no como vosotros, que os conformáis con la vana y burda realidad.

Ante eso Bruno volvió a enfadarse, mascullando de seguido.

-¡No tergiverses nuestras palabras, bigotes, porque no cuela! ¡Si realmente queréis hacer algo por los mares, en ese caso haríais tareas de limpieza marítima, o de protección de la fauna y flora marina, no trataríais de robar a empresas multinacionales, ni secuestraríais a pokémon como moneda de cambio para conseguir lo que quiera que sea que queráis conseguir! ¡Di lo que quieras, pero te tengo calado!

Ante esa impertinencia, Aquiles puso mala cara y le espetó con dureza.

-Mira, chaval, hoy te libras porque me pillas de buenas, pero te diré una cosa: eres un ignorante. Tú y ese supuesto oceanógrafo que debería entender mi visión, pero visto lo visto a nadie aquí le importa lo más mínimo lo que le pase al mar.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-masculló Babor, molesto ante esa afirmación.

-¡Cállese! ¡No tiene palabra, no tras semejante dejadez para con el mar! ¡Con gente como vosotros la labor del equipo Aqua es más necesaria que nunca! ¡Conseguiremos nuestro objetivo cueste lo que cueste! ¡Los mares volverán a alzarse de nuevo!-clamó Aquiles, con inusitado fervor.

Tanto Babor como Bruno se quedaron de una pieza, aunque el chico se mostraba especialmente molesto por toda esa situación; nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan prepotente e intolerante como Aquiles, y su burda palabrería no hacía más que caldear los ánimos del muchacho, los cuales estaban alterados desde que toda esa discusión comenzó. Por lo que, sin mayores contemplaciones, le espetó.

-Madre mía, estás fatal de lo tuyo, háztelo mirar… aunque ¿quieres que te dé un consejo por mi parte? Será mejor que te olvides de todas esas chorradas sin sentido, porque ¿sabes qué? La Interpol está al caer.

Sin embargo esto no pareció inquietar a Aquiles, el cual esbozó una sonrisa divertida antes de hablar.

-Ju, ju, la Interpol no me preocupa, y tampoco me preocupas tú, niñato impertinente. Pero te prevengo, si te vuelvo a ver entrometiéndote en nuestros asuntos no seré tan benevolente contigo. Recuérdalo bien.

Y, tras esas palabras, los piratas hicieron estallar dos bombas de humo, esparciendo una densa cortina de humo por toda la estancia.

-¡Maldición! ¡Beautifly, disípalo con tornado!-exclamó él, sacándolo.

Nada más hacerlo, oyó una voz familiar desde las escaleras exclamar.

-¡Interpol, están todos detenidos!

Las alas de beautifly se agitaron y, en cuanto el humo se esfumó, tan sólo estaban ellos y Shy en el umbral de las escaleras, con su placa en alto y cara de circunstancias.

-¡Shy!

-¡Maldición, escaparon, ni siquiera les vi cruzarse conmigo!

-¿Por qué tardó tanto?-inquirió el chico, contrariado.

-¡Vine en la furgoneta que solemos usar para encubrir la tapadera de los mariscos, al pasar por el mercado la gente me abordó pidiendo varios kilos de krabby!-explicó Shy.

-¿¡En serio?!-masculló el entrenador, incrédulo.

-Lo sé, es tan estúpido como suena, el único culpable aquí soy yo. Pero lamentarnos ahora no resolverá nada, vayamos a lo más importante ¿Qué es lo que querían?-inquirió el agente, sacando su libreta.

-Querían las piezas para mi submarino, hemos descubierto una brecha submarina y pronto la vamos a ir a explorar-explicó el capitán Babor.

-Ajá…-murmuró Shy, tomando nota.

-Vino el líder y todo, dijo que querían expandir los mares-añadió Bruno.

El agente dejó de escribir debido a la impresión y farfulló.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oye, comenzó a decir que si la gente no se preocupa por el mar, que hemos olvidado de donde venimos y otras chorradas melodramáticas, pero a mí no me engañan, tiene que haber algo más detrás.

-Desde luego… ¿y se presentó?

-Sí, dijo que se llamaba Aquiles…

A partir de ahí dio indicaciones de cómo era físicamente y el capitán Babor estuvo declarando un poco más para luego marcharse, ya que tenía cosas que hacer. Por su parte tanto Shy y Bruno salieron del museo, mientras el agente terminaba de redactar el informe.

-De acuerdo, partiremos de lo que tenemos… si no hubiera cogido la furgoneta, podría haber desmantelado el equipo Aqua hoy mismo-musitó Shy, con pesar.

Bruno entrecerró los ojos, con gesto exasperado; sin embargo Shy no dejó que el detalle le abatiera, exclamando de seguido.

-Pero bueno ¡no nos desanimemos! ¡Actitud positiva, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, atraparé al equipo Aqua cueste lo que cueste, por esta!

-No sé usted, no me trago nada de lo que dice Aquiles, pero aun así me extraña ¿por qué estaba tan convencido?

-Ah, la gente así siempre piensa que sólo ellos tienen la razón, que no te extrañe tanto.

-Ya, pero… ¿no le da mala espina todo esto? ¿Y si van realmente en serio? ¿Cómo pretenden hacer algo así?

Ante esas preguntas Shy se quedó callado, sopesando posiblidades, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-A decir verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero no te preocupes, Bruno, investigaré al respecto. Gracias por tu ayuda, eso sí, si vuelves a verlos o te enteras de algo sospechoso, avísame.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Los dos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se fijó en que la criatura cuadrúpeda de pelaje blanco, ojos rojos y guadaña en la cabeza les observaba alejarse desde lo alto del techo del museo, como si hubiera estado escuchando toda la conversación. En cuanto tuvo la ocasión, desapareció del lugar sin que le vieran con tal rapidez que parecía cabalgar sobre las olas, en dirección sur.

* * *

Como aun eran las doce y media pasadas, y aún tenía algo de tiempo, Bruno estuvo paseando por la ciudad para tomar el aire y aclararse un poco las ideas. Aún estaba algo encendido tras la conversación con Aquiles y, antes que seguir pensando al respecto, prefirió olvidarse un poco y desconectar.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba el mercado de la ciudad, uno de los más visitados de toda la prefectura; en él había multitud de puestos y tiendas ambulantes donde vendían de todo, desde productos artesanales de todo tipo, comida, recuerdos para visitantes, entre otras muchas cosas. Estuvo curioseando, yendo de puesto en puesto, hasta que llegó a uno que vendía joyería variada, donde le llamó la atención un par de pendientes azules pequeños con forma de gotas de agua muy bonitos. Estaban tallados de forma que simulasen zafiros. Nada más verlos se acordó irremediablemente de Aura, llegando a pensar casi de forma inconsciente.

-Vaya, irían a juego con sus ojos…

Antes de que llegara a darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, una voz potente típica de los comerciantes le sacó de su ensimismamiento comentando.

-¿Le gustan, joven? Si busca un regalo para la novia aquí encontrará lo que busca.

-Ah, no, no, es sólo una amiga…-se excusó él, azorado.

-¡Ah, así que hay una chica! ¿Eh?-murmuró entonces el tendero, con una sonrisita mordaz.

-Sí, bueno… pero sólo es una amiga, en serio…-insistió el chico, algo cortado.

-Bueno, bueno, supongo que tendré que fiarme de ti… aunque he visto como mirabas esos pendientes, y como me has caído bien te los vendo por treinta y cinco yenes ¿Qué me dices?

Bruno alzó las cejas con gesto sorprendido; como precio reducido no estaba nada mal, ya que según la estiqueta costaban cincuenta yenes. No se lo pensó mucho más y acabó aceptando.

-De acuerdo, me los quedo.

-Buena elección, chaval, ya verás como la gustan-aseguró el tendero, cogiéndolos.

Se los envolvió para regalo y Bruno los pagó, guardándoselos en su mochila.

-Ya me contarás qué tal con esa chica-murmuró el hombre, antes de que se fuera.

Bruno se lo agradeció y siguió curioseando un rato más por el mercado hasta que finalmente regresó a la playa para volver a pueblo Azuliza, ya que le esperaba allí su próximo combate de gimnasio. Se acercó al señor Arenque, el cual se encontraba en una tumbona junto a su barco relajándose en compañía de Peeko. El barco permanecía varado en la arena, a pocos metros de distancia del agua.

-¡Bruno, aquí estás! ¿Entregaste ya esas piezas?

-Sí, están a buen recaudo.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Pues yo levo anclas cuando quieras! ¿Nos vamos?-inquirió el ex marinero.

-Sí, venga.

Con ayuda de varias personas más, y un poco de maña, consiguieron mover el pequeño barco hasta el agua; tras eso lo abordaron y pusieron proa hacia el sur. Durante el viaje, Bruno llamó al señor Peñas por su pokénavegador para informarle de todo.

-Señor Peñas, piezas entregadas.

-Ah, perfecto Bruno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, hice lo que usted me pidió, nada más.

-Esta mañana también me llamó Aura para decirme que mi hijo ya recibió la carta, gracias a los dos de todo corazón.

-De nada, gracias a usted por los pokénavegadores, son tremendante útiles.

-Disfrutadlos entonces.

Tras la conversación Bruno se relajó mientras contemplaba las vistas, recordando una vez más las palabras de Aquiles. Si realmente nadie se preocupara por los mares, estos habrían perdido su belleza hace tiempo, incluso los pokémon de agua ya habrían sufrido las consecuencias. Sin embargo seguían allí. Quizás sí era cierto que algunas personas no se preocupaban tanto, pero eso no justificaba para nada sus acciones. Por mucho que trataba de entenderle, le era prácticamente imposible.

-Menudo tarado… más le vale a él no volverse a cruzar conmigo.

Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio una mancha blanca cruzando el agua a una velocidad de vértigo en dirección sur. Ni siquiera el señor Arenque lo vio, demasiado ocupado dirigiendo su barco. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, rodeado de frondosas nubes blancas.

* * *

En una isla de tamaño medio, muy al sur de Hoenn, nada ni nadie vivía en ella, al menos aparentemente. Una frondosa vegetación cubría gran parte de su extensión, un riachuelo alimentaba un pequeño lago en medio de un claro y multitud de árboles frutales crecían en muchos de sus rincones, era como un pequeño paraíso en medio del ancho mar, sin embargo parecía estar desierto.

Aun así, y de forma totalmente repentina, una profunda voz avisó.

-Voy a encontrarte, sabes que siempre lo hago.

El silencio le contestó, sin embargo él no desfalleció y siguió buscando. Esta vez le había llevado más tiempo de lo esperado, pero eventualmente la acabaría encontrando. Y así fue, puesto que, tras asegurarse del todo, abordó un estrecho espacio entre dos gruesas palmeras y, con gesto claro, murmuró.

-Te pillé.

Fue entonces cuando algo saltó entre las dos palmeras, las cuales se agitaron levemente y, tras un leve destello, una voz femenina exclamó.

-¡Has tardado mucho más! Admite que esta vez lo he hecho mejor.

-Sí, el camuflaje estaba bastante bien conseguido, pero sabes que aun así no puedes escapar de mí…

-Jo, alguna vez lograré darte esquinazo. Siempre puedo salir de aquí…

Ante eso su gesto se endureció un poco más, comentando con contundencia.

-No, ya hemos hablado de esto, sabes perfectamente que no tienes permitido salir de la isla.

-¡Ya lo sé! Sólo lo decía por decir…

-No bromees con eso.

-Jo, no es justo, hermanito, tú a veces bien que sales…

-Pero eso es distinto, si lo hago es por una razón, y sabes muy bien que no dejaré que te pase nada.

-Entiendo que me quieras proteger, pero… no sé ¿qué hay de malo en salir un poco, ir a tierra firme, visitar la gran isla?

-No insistas, por favor. Lo que hago lo hago por tu bien, entiéndelo, hermana…

Aun así ella esbozó una triste mirada, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco mal al respecto. Por su parte trató de animarla, sin embargo en ese momento notaron una presencia llegando a la isla y ella murmuró con algo de miedo.

-Alguien viene…

-Sí, ponte detrás de mí.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar, ya que en ese sentido siempre había sido un tanto temerosa; su hermano vigiló los alrededores, dispuesto a entrar en batalla si la situación lo requería, sin embargo en cuanto vio una figura que le era familiar saliendo tras unos arbustos, se relajó enseguida.

-Ah, eres tú, qué susto me has dado…

-Perdona, no era mi intención alarmaros, solo vengo a hablar.

-Claro, adelante, ponte cómodo.

Los dos se apartaron un poco, dejando a su hermana más a su aire, mientras hablaban entre sí.

-Bueno, tú me dirás ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Sabes que no vendría a molestar si no fuera por una buena razón. Algo se cuece en la gran isla, algo que nos concierne a todos.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Aún no estoy seguro, mis sentidos me avisan de que algo grande se aproxima, pero esta vez no sería algo natural, sino más bien provocado.

Su ceño se arrugó, extrañado ante esas palabras e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿A qué te refieres? Sé que te gustan los cripticismos, pero ahora no estoy para jugar a las adivinanzas…

-Me refiero a que los humanos estarían involucrados.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos breves pero intensos segundos hasta que finalmente inquirió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Esta vez no es simple cripticismo, como tú dices. Desde principios de verano mis sentidos me andan avisando, y he estado buscando qué puede haberlos estado alertando tanto. Al final he encontrado a un extraño grupo de humanos que, a juzgar por lo que he estado averiguando, no tendrían precisamente buenas intenciones para con esta tierra.

-Continúa.

-Pronuncian palabras nobles, pero sus intenciones no tienen pinta de serlo tanto, aún no sé qué es lo que pretenden exactamente, pero por lo que he oído tiene algo que ver con los mares.

Esta vez su gesto se agudizó, comprendiéndolo un poco mejor e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Crees que se trata de eso?

-No lo sé, pero es posible.

-No podemos arriesgarnos, pero ya sabes que no me puedo mover de aquí, no con mi hermana de por medio. Asegúrate que están a buen recaudo allí arriba, sólo así podremos estar seguros.

-Está bien, vigilaré también a esos humanos por si acaso, no son trigo limpio.

Ante esa afirmación tan sólo pudo soltar un hondo suspiro, murmurando al poco rato.

-¿Cuándo no han sido los humanos sospechosos de algo? Fueron ellos quienes te condenaron a ti y a los tuyos al ostracismo, sólo porque eran incapaces de ver y oír lo que les rodeaba. Y temo por lo que le pueda pasar a mi hermana si la dejo salir de aquí. No me lo perdonaría jamás si algo la pasara.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, déjame esto a mí.

-Gracias, amigo. Mantenme informado.

Tras un rato más hablando los dos se despidieron y le observó alejarse en la distancia, volviendo a estar solos de nuevo en la isla. Esperaba que no fuera nada. Sin embargo, con los humanos de por medio, todo era posible.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con la tanda de Pokémon! Este capítulo me ha gustado especialmente debido al debut de Aquiles, seguramente os habréis dado cuenta de que he hecho algunos cambios a su discurso, dándole mucho más profundidad y unos motivos más claros y mejor definidos, aunque eso no quita que sigan siendo estúpidos per se XD de todos los equipos malvados de la franquicia, tanto el equipo Aqua como el equipo Magma se llevan la palma en ese sentido, aunque seguramente haya sido intencionado por parte de Game Freak, por lo que en ese sentido he tratado de hacerle ver más como un visionario equivocado que un simple chalado fanático. Habrán más momentos como este con Aquiles de por medio, eso por descontado, espero que os haya gustado su debut.

Por otro lado he metido esa escena final que, seguramente, ya os haréis una idea de quiénes son y cuál es ese lugar, pero de momento jugaré un poco con los cripticismos XD no existía cuando escribí por primera vez la generación, siendo en ese sentido una mejora necesaria para entender un poco mejor acontecimientos futuros, así que esperad un par de escenas más con esta misma tónica.

En cuanto a detalles se refiere no he mencionado hasta el momento que, para la descripción y detalles de cada ciudad, estoy tomando como modelo la base real de cada una; de esta forma ciudad Férrica está basada en Kitakyushu, ciudad Petalia en Fukuoka, pueblo Azuliza en Tsushima y ciudad Portual en Nagasaki. Por supuesto seguiré con esta misma tónica en futuras localidades, por lo que esperad multitud de detalles reales convergiendo con el mundo pokémon. Y sí, es raro, pero jo, me gusta pensar que ambos mundos son el mismo.

Y eso es todo, quedan dos capítulos más que iré subiendo con al menos un día de diferencia, tras eso me pondré con otra cosa. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

 **En la cresta de la ola**

El viaje de vuelta a Azuliza fue igual de largo que el de ida, comiendo algo por el camino y llegando a su destino en torno a las cinco de la tarde. Bruno cruzó el paseo para ir al centro pokémon y dejar sus cosas, pero entonces le pareció ver a alguien familiar en el chiringuito de la playa y se acercó para cerciorarse. Aura estaba en la barra, tomándose un cóctel de naranja.

-¡Bruno, has vuelto!-saludó ella al verle

-Hola, Aura.

La chica llevaba puesto un bikini azul marino que la conjuntaba con los ojos, junto con un pareo con motivos de palmeras blancas atado a la cintura.

-¿Te gusta? Me lo compré ayer.

-Ah… sí, te queda bien… por cierto, te he traído una cosita del mercado de ciudad Portual-anunció él, sacando su regalo y tendiéndoselo.

Por su parte la chica se quedó de piedra, como si no se esperara para nada algo así y mascullando de seguido.

-Bruno… no tenías por qué haberte molestado…

-Nada, mira a ver.

Rompió el papel de regalo como lo haría una niña pequeña, abrió la cajita y se quedó sin respiración al ver los pendientes.

-Oh, Bruno, son preciosos…

-¿Te gustan?

-Me encantan… qué bonitos…-murmuró la chica, admirándolos.

Visiblemente emocionada se los puso y preguntó.

-¿Qué tal me veo?

-Muy bien, te quedan genial… conjuntan con todo, con el pareo, el bikini y tus ojos-observó el chico.

Aura no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta ante tal cumplido, costándola dios y ayuda ocultarlo para que no fuera tan evidente, aprovechando entonces ese momento para murmurar.

-Pues resulta que… yo también tengo algo para ti.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, ella ya le estaba sosteniendo un regalo delante de él por lo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, comentando de seguido.

-Tampoco hacía falta que te molestaras…

-Estamos en paz entonces. Lo vi el otro día y me gustó, y además es mi regalo para ti.

Ante eso no pudo negarse, lo abrió y vio que era un bañador rojo rubí intenso, con rayas de color negro en los laterales y una toalla de playa con un patrón de colores muy similar.

-Oh, vaya, gracias…

-Así podremos bañarnos juntos-remató ella, con una sonrisa.

Sin perder más tiempo fue al centro pokémon para cambiarse, dejar sus cosas y en cuanto volvió se dieron un buen baño; al ser un mar mucho más interior, la temperatura del mar de China Oriental tendía a ser templada, y aunque la presencia del océano Pacífico lo enfriaba de cierta forma, el eminente clima subtropical de Hoenn hacía que el agua estuviese un pelín más cálida de lo normal, por lo que la primera impresión al meterse fue mucho más suave que cuando se bañaba en la playa de ciudad Olivo.

-¡Vaya, menudo caldo!-exclamó Bruno, asombrado.

-A este lado de Hoenn el agua no está tan fría, pero en las islas más orientales sí que lo está, ya verás cuando lleguemos a ciudad Algaria…

Tras el baño fueron paseando por la orilla mientras veían a los niños hacer castillos de arena o amplios hoyos que luego se llenaban de agua cada vez que venía una ola. No muy lejos de allí había un partido de vóley playa y se apuntaron junto con un chico y una chica que no tenían oponentes, haciendo un par de juegos. Estuvieron toda la tarde en la playa, pasándoselo como niños y relajándose un poco mientras paseaban. En uno de esos tantos paseos, vieron a un grupito de gente congregado junto a la orilla y mirando a alguien que estaba surfeando.

-¡Ahí está Marcial!

-¡Impresionante, es el mejor surfeando en toda la isla!

-¡Y como líder del gimnasio es muy fuerte también!

En cuanto Bruno lo oyó se acercó a ellos e inquirió.

-¿¡El líder del gimnasio?! ¿¡Dónde, dónde?!

-Allí, ese chico de pelo pincho azul que está tomando esa ola-explicó una de las chicas.

Bruno entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor; era un chico joven, veinteañero, de ojos oscuros y pelo en pincho tintado de azul claro que ni siquiera el agua era capaz de aplanar. De complexión robusta y musculosa, surfeaba muy bien y lo hacía junto con un pokémon, para su sorpresa; en cuanto alcanzaron el otro extremo de la pared de la ola a través del hueco de forma limpia y perfecta, sin tambalearse ni una sola vez, se personaron en la orilla llevando consigo sus tablas.

-Muy bien, makuhita, te mueves cada día mejor-le felicitó al pokémon.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió Bruno al verle, ya que no lo había visto antes.

-Es un makuhita-reveló Aura.

-¿Te gusta, nena? Es mi pokémon más fuerte, imbatible-le aseguró él, guiñándola un ojo.

Por alguna extraña razón Bruno se sintió como si le hubieran pegado un tiro al verle hacer ese gesto a Aura, reaccionando de seguido comentando.

-Pues ya puede ser todo lo imbatible que quieras, yo le derrotaré.

-¿Tú? ¿En serio?-preguntó Marcial, interesado.

-Sí, en serio, me llamo Bruno, soy de Villa Raíz y te reto a una batalla de gimnasio.

-Ah, así que un aspirante… está bien, acepto con sumo gusto el reto, pero esta tarde no que vienen unas olas muy buenas. Pásate por el gimnasio mañana por la mañana y veremos si puedes con él-aceptó Marcial.

-Muy bien, pues nos vemos mañana entonces.

Tras un rápido gesto de despedida, el líder se fue con todas esas chicas tras él, fardando y todo.

-Se cree el más guay por surfear de miedo… pues espero que surfee tan bien como lucha-pensó el chico en voz alta, ligeramente molesto.

-Vaya, Bruno, no te había visto tan predispuesto antes, ni que fuera algo personal…-murmuró en ese momento Aura.

Esta vez fue turno del chico sonrojarse ligeramente, a lo que respondió rápidamente.

-Ah, no, bueno, es sólo que tengo ganas de combatir contra él, eso es todo…

Aura le miró y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al ver en su mirada un gesto de determinación y ganas inmensas, además del leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Estoy segura de que podrás con él, aunque supongo que entrenarás un poco ¿no?

-Sí ¿quieres que entrenemos juntos?

-Claro, vamos.

Fueron a por sus cosas y se apartaron un poco para no molestar, dirigiéndose al extremo sur de la playa donde tenían más espacio libre para que los pokémon se movieran a gusto. Aura le vio bastante motivado y le enseñó la MT que le dio Máximo, ala de acero, regalándosela para que la pudiera usar en combate, ya que a ella no la hacía falta. Bruno se lo enseñó a taillow y estuvieron practicando un poco con las rocas que allí había.

-¡Otra vez, taillow, ala de acero!

Las alas del pokémon brillaron con mucha más fuerza que cuando hacía ataque ala, adquiriendo además un efecto metalizado, y golpeó con ellas una gran piedra, partiéndola en dos.

-¡Genial, perfecto taillow, nos ayudará en la batalla de mañana!

El pokémon pió con fuerza, casi tan motivado como su entrenador, y entonces, sin previo aviso, comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a crecer de forma proporcionada, sus alas doblaron su tamaño, su pecho se ensanchó, las patas se hicieron más grandes y fuertes, las plumas de su cola se desdoblaron y estilizaron y las plumas traseras de su cabeza se alargaron un poco más. En cuanto el brillo cesó se mostró con una forma muy distinta, Bruno se informó rápidamente.

-Swellow, el pokémon buche; vuela alto dibujando elegantes arcos en el cielo. Se sumerge en el agua con rapidez y eficacia en cuanto detecta una presa, atrapándola con sus garras e impidiendo su huida. Es muy limpio y lustroso, cuando hay dos juntos el uno se ocupa de limpiar las alas del otro. En temporada, vuela en busca de tierras de clima cálido.

-¡Genial, evolucionaste, y además has aprendido golpe aéreo! ¡Ahora sí que no habrá problema con el combate de mañana, ganaremos seguro!-exclamó Bruno, emocionado.

-Vaya, impresionante…-murmuró Aura, particularmente asombrada.

Estuvieron entrenando un rato más para practicar su golpe aéreo junto con el resto de sus pokémon, beautifly hizo de blanco movible y mawile sirvió como blanco estático, swellow demostró una rapidez y fuerza dignas de admiración. Gracias al esfuerzo beautifly llegó a aprender paralizador, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar sus posibilidades de victoria.

Tras el entrenamiento descansaron un rato sentados en las rocas, observando cómo atardecía al tiempo que el sol se escondía bajo el mar, tiñendo a la isla de un color rojo intenso de lo más bonito. Un suave viento proveniente del oeste mecía las palmeras cercanas y levantaba pequeñas nubes de arena que enseguida se posaban de nuevo en el suelo.

-Gracias por entrenar conmigo, Aura-murmuró el chico en un momento dado.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, ya sabes que te ayudo encantada…

-Sí… lo cierto es que no luchas mal, podrías enfrentar a los gimnasios si quisieras.

-Sí, lo sé, no eres el primero que me lo dice, pero lo cierto es que no me llama, me gusta más ayudar a mi padre con sus investigaciones de campo, gracias a eso he aprendido mucho sobre pokémon.

-Sí, se nota, lo cierto es que sabes un montón, me dejas impresionado…

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto…-murmuró ella, logrando disimular un incipiente sonrojo gracias a la luz del sol.

-No, en serio, eres la chica más inteligente que he conocido, no te quites mérito.

-Agh, para ya…-masculló entonces, encendida, y dándole un toque en el hombro.

Ante eso los dos se rieron confidentemente, mientras contemplaban las vistas, aunque la chica se apresuró a comentar.

-Gracias, Bruno…

El chico tan solo la sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, diciéndoselo todo en nada. Los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaron en el agua, antes de dejar pasar a una estrellada noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y tras un buen desayuno, los dos se dirigieron al gimnasio para que Bruno desafiara a Marcial. Este se encontraba situado justo al lado de la playa y en lo que parecía ser un club de surf bastante grande, Marcial le estaba esperando en el campo de batalla acompañado de sus fans.

-Te esperaba… espero que puedas derrotar a mi makuhita como bien me aseguraste ayer-recordó el líder, con gesto curioso.

-No te apures, lo haré encantado-aseguró por su parte Bruno.

Marcial llevaba puesto un conjunto deportivo compuesto por una camiseta de poliéster flexible naranja con los bordes negros, un pantalón de igual calidad azul claro y unas zapatillas negras y naranjas.

Todas las chicas, incluyendo a Aura, subieron a las gradas para presenciar el encuentro; todas ellas animaban a Marcial con ganas, por lo que ella decidió enseguida hacer lo mismo pero para Bruno.

Un árbitro se personó enseguida y el combate dio comienzo.

-¡Adelante, machop!

El pokémon lucha salió al campo, listo para pelear; Bruno, tras pensarlo rápidamente, sacó a beautifly.

-Los aspirantes empiezan primero-indicó Marcial.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Beautifly, paralizador!

Al punto, el pokémon bicho volador esparció una nube de polvo paralizante que fue directa hacia él.

-¡Machop, esquívalo y movimiento sísmico!-exclamó Marcial.

Machop echó a correr y, rodeando la nube del paralizador, se acercó a beautifly dando un lustroso salto y trató de cargarlo, pero al pesar tan poco le fue particularmente fácil a beautifly quitárselo de encima.

-¡Tornado!

Acto seguido batió sus alas, alejando a machop de él y dañándole en el proceso; machop se echó al suelo para que no le arrastrara más, poniéndose en pie rápidamente.

-¡Corpulencia!

Machop se envolvió en un aura brillante roja mientras endurecía todos sus músculos, volviéndose más fuerte que antes.

-¡Ahora, golpe kárate!

Como un miura machop se lanzó hacia delante y golpeó con el dorso de la mano a beautifly, haciéndole más daño de lo normal y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Disparo demora, cógelo!

Aleteando rápidamente en el aire, soltó el fino hilo a través de su trompa y consiguió atarle la muñeca, inmovilizándole así.

-¡Ahora, lánzalo!

Haciendo fuerza hacia arriba, consiguió elevarle por los aires y le volteó unas cuantas veces hasta soltarle, cayendo al suelo con un ruido seco.

-¡Tiro vital!

-¡Átalo!-exclamó Bruno.

Antes de que se levantara a hacer nada, beautifly lanzó más hilos que ataron a machop de las piernas, impidiéndole moverse y cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Ahora, tornado!

-¡Rueda!-indicó Marcial.

Aprovechando que no estaba del todo inmovilizado, Machop rodó por el suelo como si estuviera haciendo la croqueta y pudo salvar por los pelos el golpe.

-¡Paralizador!

El pokémon mariposa dio una rápida pasada y ésta vez el polvo paralizador surtió efecto, dejándolo inmovilizado.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó el líder, apurado.

-¡Es tuyo, tornado!

Beautifly agitó las alas y el vendaval arrastró a machop sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, quedándose en el suelo, KO.

-¡Machop está fuera de combate, el ganador es beautifly!-anunció el árbitro.

Las fans de Marcial expresaron su descontento y, por su parte, Aura animó a Bruno con vehemencia. El líder recogió a su pokémon, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, no ha estado mal…

-Sí, bueno, esto sólo ha sido un tentempié, ahora empieza lo interesante-explicó Bruno, poniéndose chulo y recogiendo a beautifly.

-Mira, ahí tienes razón… ¡makuhita!

Bruno entonces sacó a swellow y se preparó; al verlo, el líder murmuró.

-Vaya, por lo que veo vienes preparado para enfrentarme…

-Así es, vengo listo para derrotarte.

-Eso es ciertamente interesante… ¡Makuhita, corpulencia!

Al igual que machop el pokémon endureció sus músculos de golpe, aumentando así tanto su ataque como su defensa.

-¡Ataque ala!

Swellow se lanzó con las alas brillando hacia él a gran velocidad, dispuesto a terminar de un solo golpe. Sin embargo, y sin mostrarse alterado siquiera, Marcial le indicó.

-¡Cógelo!

En cuanto estuvo a punto de golpearle, makuhita le cogió entonces por las alas, imposibilitándole atacar, y usando la propia fuerza de su oponente lo derribó echándose entonces hacia atrás aprovechando la inercia, haciendo que swellow se estrellase en el suelo. Bruno se quedó a cuadros, ya que no se esperaba para nada un movimiento semejante.

-¡Empujón!

Acto seguido comenzó a darle de empujones, uno tras otro, arrastrándole por el suelo; swellow se quedó algo desubicado con tanto golpe, tardando un poco en enderezarse.

-¡Aguanta ahí, swellow, foco energía!

El pokémon volador se envolvió en un aura brillante mientras se hinchaba ligeramente, preparándose para asestar golpes más fuertes, sin embargo al hacerlo se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, lo que aprovechó Marcial a su favor.

-¡Corpulencia otra vez!

El pokémon tipo lucha aumentó su ataque y defensa una vez más, volviéndose aún más fuerte y musculoso; Bruno lo vio venir y decidió adelantarse primero.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Swellow se abalanzó y usó la velocidad que le confería el ataque para rodear a makuhita.

-¡Ahora, picotazo!

Su largo pico brilló con intensidad y le picoteó con él, sin embargo no le hizo gran cosa.

-Je… ¡tiro vital!

-¡Maldición! ¡Ala de acero!

Los dos ataques colisionaron, pero gracias a su fuerza mejorada makuhita logró frenarlo mientras hacían fuerza el uno contra el otro; ninguno de los dos parecía que iban a cejar sin embargo, y tras dar un ligero cabeceo, makuhita comenzó a brillar con intensidad, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Marcial, quien sonrió satisfecho.

El tamaño de makuhita comenzó a crecer, doblándolo e incluso triplicándolo, al tiempo que se abultaba notablemente; sus pequeños brazos se conviertieron en dos grandes manazas y su cabeza se aplanó y estilizó un poco más. En cuanto el brillo cesó se mostró con una forma mucho más grande e intimidante, las fans de Marcial extendieron una gran ovación por todo el gimnasio, al tiempo que Aura exclamaba.

-¡Uauh, hariyama!

Intrigado, Bruno sacó su pokédex para informarse un poco.

-Hariyama, el pokémon empuje; practica los empujones que da estirando los brazos allá por donde va. Este pokémon puede partir por la mitad un poste de teléfono de un enérgico golpe con los brazos estirados y las manos abiertas. Es una mole de puro músculo, si hace fuerza y tensa la musculatura se pone sólido como una roca. Tiene la costumbre de desafiar a otros sin medir la fuerza del adversario, alguna vez se ha montado sobre las vías del tren y parado trenes a base de puñetazos-explicó ésta con todo lujo de detalles.

-Vaya… se ve muy fuerte-pensó Bruno, un tanto intimidado.

-¡Estupendo, y en el momento justo, sabía que no te quedaba nada! ¡Vamos a darle la vuelta a esto, hariyama!-exclamó Marcial, encendido.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Golpe aéreo!

Al punto swellow plegó sus alas y se abalanzó sobre hariyama, embistiéndole con fuerza y haciéndole daño; sin embargo, y sin que Marcial le dijera nada, el pokémon lucha asió con sus grandes manazas a swellow, atrapándolo así y teniéndolo a su merced.

-¡Inversión!

Acto seguido, y aprovechando el daño recibido a su favor, golpeó a swellow con el doble de fuerza y lo lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo duramente y un tanto dañado. El pokémon volador se reincorporó pesadamente debido a las heridas.

-Diablos, es muy fuerte… pensaba que con swellow lo tendría sencillo, pero no me esperaba para nada este giro. Ahora no sé si podrá con él-pensó Bruno, preocupado.

Los siguientes segundos fueron decisivos, al ver que swellow apenas se tenía en pie tomó la decisión de recogerlo y sacó a beautifly en su lugar; nada más salir al campo indicó.

-¡Paralizador!

El pokémon bicho volador voló rápidamente hacia él para soltar una nube de esporas paralizantes, pero en cuanto estuvo a dos palmos de él Marcial exclamó.

-¡Ataque arena!

De golpe y porrazo, hariyama sacudió uno de sus enormes manazas y le lanzó a la cara un buen puñado de arena que cejó a beautifly, el cual se detuvo en seco, incapaz de atacar.

-¡Agh! ¡De frente, beautifly, disparo demora!

Gracias a que hariyama era muy grande no tuvo problemas para verle aun a pesar de su ceguera parcial por la arena y logró atarle sus dos grandes puños con un fino y resistente hilo; sin embargo, y sin previo aviso, hariyama tiró de ellos y arrastró a beautifly mientras lo zarandeaba en el aire frenéticamente hasta tirarlo al suelo, donde cayó duramente.

-¡Deshazte de los hilos, corpulencia!

Una vez más, los músculos de hariyama se inflaron y eso bastó para romperlos todos fácilmente.

-¡Arriba, beautifly, tornado!

-¡Tiro vital!

Antes de que beautifly pudiera reaccionar, hariyama se lanzó sobre él y le asestó un golpe directo tan potente que no pudo hacer nada por soportarlo, cayendo al suelo KO.

-¡Beautifly está fuera de combate, hariyama es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Las fans de Marcial corearon su nombre todo emocionadas, por lo que Aura exclamó.

-¡No te rindas, Bruno, adelante!

Esas palabras animaron de cierta forma al muchacho, el cual, sin más opción, sacó a treecko. Al lado de hariyama el pokémon planta era enano, pero quizás podría aprovechar ese detalle a su favor.

-¡Adelante, treecko, ataque rápido!

Haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, treecko echó a correr y rodeó a hariyama rápidamente, colándose entre sus patas; el gran pokémon lucha dio entonces un traspié al tratar de seguirle y se cayó al suelo, lo que aprovechó Bruno a su favor.

-¡Ahora, recurrente!

Varias ristras de semillas le golpearon desde distintos ángulos, pero con su defensa tan mejorada apenas le hizo gran cosa, y hariyama se reincorporó enseguida para contraatacar inmediatamente después.

-¡Empujón!

-¡Esquívalo!

Hariyama trató por todos los medios de golpearle, puesto que si le alcanzaba estaría acabado, pero el pokémon planta puso todo su empeño en no dejar que le tocara, logrando esquivar todos los posibles golpes. Trató de bajarle un poco la defensa con malicioso, pero Marcial le volvía a indicar que hiciera corpulencia, por lo que todo intento de facilitar los golpes fue en vano. Fue entonces cuando hariyama se acercó a él para no fallar el golpe.

-¡Tiro vital!

-¡Maldición! ¡Intercéptalo con corte!

Treecko fue el primero en atacar, tratando de contener como fuera el golpe, pero la fuerza del pokémon lucha era demasiado alta como para contenerla con un simple corte, recibiendo de lleno el ataque y lanzándole hacia atrás en el proceso severamente dañado.

-¡Treecko, no! ¡Resiste!-musitó Bruno, apuradísimo.

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Inversión!-exclamó Marcial, con gesto triunfal.

Hariyama se acercó hasta él a la carrera y le aprisionó con sus grandes manazas para rematarle; para entonces el chico supo que estaba acabado, sin embargo en ese momento oyó la voz de Aura animarle desde las gradas.

-¡Puedes hacerlo, Bruno, no te rindas! ¡Vamos, ánimo!

Fue entonces cuando algo saltó en su mente, como si se hubiera acordado de algo, y acto seguido masculló.

-¡Eso es! ¡Treecko, de frente, drenadoras!

Antes de que hariyama le vapuleara, el pokémon planta reaccionó a tiempo y lanzó sobre él una serie de semillas que germinaron a velocidad record, atrapando de esta forma al pokémon lucha y drenando su energía, dándosela a treecko y comenzando a recuperarse.

-¡Agh, no, hariyama!

-¡Eso es, suéltate con corte!

Acto seguido treecko asestó un rápido tajo a las manos de hariyama que le aprisionaban, no le hizo gran cosa, pero eso provocó que le soltara; el pokémon lucha se tambaleó hacia atrás, perdiendo energía, y Bruno aprovechó el momento para atacar cambiando de estrategia.

-¡Ataque rápido y dale con corte!

El pokémon planta se convirtió entonces en una mancha en el aire, aprovechando el impulso para acercarse a él y asestándole varios tajos cuando se acercaba, alejándose inmediatamente después para que no le alcanzara. Los golpes en sí no le hacían gran cosa, pero entre eso y el efecto de las drenadoras su salud se fue resintiendo poco a poco. Por su parte Marcial trató de contraatacar.

-¡Tienes que alcanzarle, hariyama, empujón!

El pokémon lucha puso todo su empeño en tratar de cogerle, pero treecko era demasiado rápido como para seguirle el ritmo, comenzando a cansarse en ese aspecto; en un momento dado se detuvo, jadeante, y Bruno aprovechó entonces para atacar.

-¡Ahora, súbete a él!

En un visto y no visto, treecko se encaramó por uno de sus grandes brazos hasta alcanzar su cabeza.

-¡Eso es!

-¿A qué juegas? ¡Sacúdete, hazle caer!-exclamó Marcial, nervioso.

Hariyama comenzó entonces a agitar su cabeza como si estuviera escuchando heavy metal, pero gracias a las ventosas de sus patas y manos, el pokémon planta no se cayó en ningún momento. En cuanto se detuvo, Bruno exclamó.

-¡Absorber!

Acto seguido treecko posó una de sus manos en su cabeza y le absorbió energía, sumándose a la de las drenadoras y sintiéndose como nuevo; por su parte hariyama se tambaleó, sintiendo como su propio peso le vencía.

-¡Y corte!

Finalmente remató la jugada con un súbito tajo en la cabeza, saltando inmediatamente después y aterrizando justo en frente de él; las drenadoras hicieron el resto y, al segundo siguiente, el pokémon lucha se desplomó en el suelo, de donde no se volvió a mover.

-¡Hariyama está fuera de combate, treecko es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Genial, treecko, lo hemos conseguido!-exclamó el chico, mientras el pokémon se subía a su hombro y festejaba la victoria con él.

Las fans del líder se quedaron un tanto tristes al ver cómo su ídolo había sido derrotado, por su parte Aura exclamó toda emocionada.

-¡Genial, sí, bien hecho Bruno!

Marcial les observó detenidamente, visiblemente asombrado, y recogió a su pokémon; luego se ausentó por un momento y volvió enseguida con una bandejita.

-Bruno, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla puño.

-Sí, nuestra segunda medalla, mira-murmuró el chico, enseñándosela.

-Vaya, pensaba que te tenía acorralado, pero tu treecko demostró tener una técnica mejor que la mía, está claro que tienes buenos vínculos con tus pokémon. Bien jugado, Bruno-le felicitó el líder.

-Muchas gracias, Marcial.

Aura se reunió con él mientras se dirigían a la salida, siendo acompañados por el propio líder, el cual inquirió al poco rato.

-¿A dónde vas a ir ahora?

-Ah, pues aún no lo sé…

-En ese caso ve a ciudad Malvalona, allí hay otro gimnasio al que podrás retar.

-Está bien, pues allí nos dirigiremos.

-Lo cierto es que posees mucho potencial, si sigues así seguramente podrás llegar hasta lo más alto, espero verte en el campeonato a finales de verano.

-Por supuesto, allí estaré.

Finalmente se despidieron de él y se dirigieron de vuelta al centro pokémon para ir a recoger sus cosas y curar a los pokémon del chico antes de irse.

-Mi segunda medalla… bien, esto marcha-murmuró Bruno de lo más contento, observándola en su sitio del estuche.

-Ha sido un combate muy bueno, Bruno-le alabó en ese momento Aura.

-Bueno, en realidad he de darte las gracias, Aura…

-¿A mí? ¿Y eso por qué? Has sido tú quien ha ganado…

-Sí, pero tú has estado ahí, animándome, además me hiciste recordar que treecko sabe hacer drenadoras, y eso cambió el curso del combate. Así que sí, gracias Aura…

Ante eso la chica sonrió, ligeramente colorada, y murmurando de seguido.

-No ha sido nada…

Sin decir mucho más apretaron el paso para legar cuanto antes e irse con tiempo, ya que aún tenían mucho camino por delante. Un sol radiante brillaba entre las nubes, calentando la prefectura de Hoenn.

* * *

¡Y sigue la tanda de Pokémon! Esta vez con la segunda batalla de gimnasio, la cual me ha dado mucha más cancha y me ha salido de lo más interesante. Dado que hasta el momento se han visto varias evoluciones en plena batalla favorables para los protagonistas, pensé en que esta vez pasara algo parecido pero que favoreciera al líder, quedando en ese sentido bastante vistoso. Y sí, si alguien por ahí le ha dado un remanente al anime o al manga no vais mal desencaminados XD lo cierto es que hariyama es un peso pesado bastante duro de pelar, por lo que su adición hace a la batalla mucho más intensa y la posterior victoria más satifactoria. Bruno está teniendo un muy buen comienzo ¿eh?

Tras este capítulo vendrá uno más y me pondré con otra cosa, esta vez ya los tenía escritos de antemano, de ahí a que tardara tan poco en publicarlos, pero para las siguientes tandas iré uno por uno para dejar un poco más de margen entre capítulo y capítulo.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

 **Chispeante**

Tras recogerlo todo, desocupar la habitación y cancelar la reserva, volvieron con el señor Arenque y embarcaron una vez más dirección ciudad Portual; tras las seis horas de viaje marítimo pertinentes llegaron a la playa de la ciudad en torno a la hora de comer pasadas, dado que esta vez no necesitarían cruzar más las rutas marítimas de ese lado de Hoenn se despidieron del ex marinero.

-Bueno, pues muchas gracias por todo, señor Arenque, sin su ayuda hubiera sido imposible.

-Sí, ha sido usted muy amable.

-¡No ha sido nada, jóvenes, gracias a vosotros por salvar la vida de mi querido Peeko!

-¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Volverá a su casa?-inquirió Bruno, curioso.

-Sí, aunque me quedaré un par de días por aquí relajándome un poco, un cambio de aires siempre viene bien, ya tengo muy vista la playa de Petalia a decir verdad.

Finalmente se despidieron de él y se pusieron en camino hacia ciudad Malvalona.

-Bueno, pues sigamos entonces ¿dónde queda ciudad Malvalona?-inquirió el chico en ese momento.

-Todo recto hacia el norte partiendo desde aquí, si nos damos prisa nos dará tiempo a llegar esta misma noche-reveló Aura, consultando su pokégear.

-Oh, bien, pues vamos entonces.

-Sí, aunque antes me gustaría pasarme por el mercado si no te importa, así nos aprovisionamos un poco antes de seguir.

-Vale, vamos.

Como quedaba justo al lado de la playa fueron sin más tardar y estuvieron haciendo unas cuantas compras mientras lo recorrían; en un momento dado pasaron por el puesto donde Bruno compró los pendientes, en ese momento Aura los llevaba puestos y a la vista. En cuanto el vendedor los vio le preguntó al chico por señas qué tal, a lo que él respondió con el pulgar hacia arriba; el vendedor le guiñó un ojo, en señal de complicidad, mientras les observaba irse juntos.

-Ah, siempre hay una chica…-murmuró divertido.

Tras las compras, y dado que les daba tiempo, comieron en el centro pokémon de allí y continuaron el viaje hacia el norte a través de la siguiente ruta.

La ruta 110 era una extensa explanada que unía ciudad Portual con ciudad Malvalona. Recorría toda la costa, bordeándola, y dando unas vistas a ese lado del mar de China Oriental preciosas. Las lindes de un frondoso bosque también bordeaban la ruta peatonal, al lado de una carretera de doble sentido que transcurría recta por todo el litoral. A mitad de la ruta estaba la intersección con la ruta 103, la misma donde los dos estuvieron hablando el primer día en el que se conocieron, sólo que desde el otro lado del extenso estuario. Aunque lo más característico de esa ruta era el camino de bicis, un paso elevado sobre el mar, exclusivo para ciclistas, que también unía las dos ciudades de forma más directa, pero como no tenían una bici no podían usarlo. Paseando por el camino peatonal se encontraron entonces con cierta persona que les era familiar.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Aura al verlo, yendo a abrazarlo.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué tal todo?-preguntó el profesor Abedul, abrazando a su hija.

-¡Muy bien!

-Me alegro… por cierto, te fuiste sin avisar-le recordó su padre.

-Ah, sí, es que… me fui con Bruno, y… bueno, se me olvidó un poquito.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, de hecho supuse que estaríais por aquí y traté de alcanzaros. Te quería decir, cariño, que puedes irte hacia otras rutas para inventariarlas y me vayas enviando todo lo que tengas.

-¡Genial! Pues aquí tengo unos cuantos registros nuevos, toma.

Dichos registros eran casi tan largos como todos sus brazos dispuestos en línea recta, el profesor los estuvo echando un rápido vistazo asegurando su contenido.

-Estupendo, gran trabajo, cielo, con este backup por escrito de la base de datos de la pokédex podremos ir tirando en caso de que haya algún imprevisto.

-Sí, tan solo he estado aplicando todo lo que me has enseñado.

-Pues eso es que lo he hecho bien ¿eh?-inquirió él, dándole un cariñoso toque en su nariz, a lo que la chica rió divertida.

Bruno no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cercana relación que padre e hija tenían, recordando entonces también a su padre, al cual quería derrotar en cuanto llegara el momento.

En ese momento pasó por allí cerca un pokémon que no había visto nunca y, al verlo, ella exclamó.

-¡Oh, un elektrike! ¡Voy a observarlo!

Aura salió disparada, yendo tras él, y se perdió por una zona de hierba alta cercana. El profesor Abedul sonrió y murmuró para sí.

-Está claro que ha salido a mí…

-Tiene usted una hija muy enérgica, profesor-comentó Bruno, observándola.

-Gracias, Bruno. Pero a veces me da la sensación de que está indefensa, hay muchas cosas de las que la quiero proteger, pero entre el trabajo y mis incursiones no puedo con todo…

-Bueno, entiendo por qué lo dice, pero ya le digo yo que Aura no es para nada una chica indefensa…-murmuró el chico, con seguridad.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió el profesor, curioso.

-Es valiente, decidida y muy inteligente, he estado entrenando con ella unas cuantas veces y ha demostrado tener buena técnica y mucha fuerza, así que para nada es indefensa. De hecho es la chica más fuerte que he conocido…

Ante eso el profesor esbozó una leve sonrisita, comprendiéndolo un poco mejor y comentando de seguido.

-Entiendo, lo sé, después de todo tienes razón. Aunque Bruno ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro, dígame…

-Sé que no es estrictamente necesario, pero aun así cuida de mi Aura, por favor ¿lo harás?

-Por supuesto, puede confiar en mí, profesor.

-Gracias, Bruno… apunta mi número de móvil, por si ocurre algo.

Guardó el número en la memoria del pokénavegador y, tras hablar un rato más, el profesor se fue hacia el sur. En ese momento volvió Aura de su pequeña incursión y, al ver que su padre ya no estaba, preguntó.

-¿Y mi padre?

-Se ha tenido que ir… pero me ha dicho que le vayas mandando todos los registros que puedas-explicó Bruno.

-Ah, vale…

Continuaron hacia el norte, pasando por un paseo peatonal que salía hacia el mar y quedaba bajo el camino de bicis; el camino era largo y sinuoso, pero las vistas que había y el buen tiempo compensaba el viaje y con creces. En esa zona había un montón que Bruno nunca había visto y Aura estuvo muy entretenida registrándolos a todos. Cerca de las siete de la tarde hicieron un alto en el camino para almorzar, Aura había comprado unos dulces típicos de Portual y unas bolsitas de té para echar en agua que calentaron con la ayuda de combusken.

-Están muy ricos…

-¿Verdad? Los vi en un puesto cerca de la entrada y compré una caja bien llena, hay más si quieres.

-Genial, creo que voy a coger otro…

Sin perder más tiempo extendió la mano y cogió otra pastita de la caja, sin embargo en ese momento algo pasó zumbando por delante de sus narices y, al segundo siguiente, descubrió que ya no tenía el pastelito.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió el chico, confuso.

-Mira, ahí tienes la respuesta-murmuró Aura, divertida, mirando hacia la izquierda.

El chico giró la cabeza y vio entonces a una especie de ratoncito de color rojo y crema, de largas orejas, redondos mofletitos y una cola de lo más curiosa y cortita comiéndose el pastelito. Era casi tan pequeñín que podía caber en la palma de su mano, y comía con gran apetito.

-¡Qué mono es ese plusle!-exclamó ella, encantada.

-Plusle…-repitió el chico, sacando la pokédex.

-Plusle, el pokémon ánimo; siempre está animando a sus compañeros, liderándolos. Crea cortocircuitos con la electricidad que libera por las patas para hacer pompones de chispas y animar al resto.

El pokémon levantó entonces la vista y les observó atentamente, viendo entonces que tenían más de esas pastitas. Por su parte el chico se levantó y se dirigió a él severamente.

-Eh, oye, dame eso que no es tuyo.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así con él-murmuró entonces Aura, acercándose al pokémon y cogiéndole en brazos.

-¿Lo ves? Pero si es super dulce… hola, plusle, vamos a ser amigos ¿vale?

Sin embargo el pokémon chisporroteó y la soltó un corrientazo, poniéndola los pelos en punta; acto seguido aprovechó para acercarse a la caja y coger otra pastita, echando a correr inmediatamente después.

-¡Eh, tú, vuelve aquí!-exclamó el chico, molesto.

Plusle se detuvo por un momento, se rió y les dedicó una burla.

-¡Muy bien, me harté! ¡Beautifly, paralizador!-indicó el chico, sacándolo.

El pokémon revoloteó por encima de él y soltó las esporas paralizantes, pero plusle se movió rápido y pudo evitarlas. Acto seguido cargó una onda trueno que dio de lleno en beautifly, cayendo al suelo paralizado. Plusle aprovechó y se lanzó envuelto en electricidad, embistiéndole con fuerza.

-¡Eso es chispa!-observó Aura, algo alelada debido al calambrazo.

Beautifly fue arrastrado hacia atrás y se quedó en el suelo, electrificado y con el efecto de la parálisis todavía presente.

-¡Vuelve, beautifly!-indicó Bruno.

Sacó a swellow en su lugar para que le atacase desde el aire.

-¡Ala de acero!

El pokémon volador se lanzó con las alas metalizadas y consiguió golpearle, levantándolo del suelo.

-¡Foco energía!-indicó el chico.

Swellow fue el primero en moverse, preparándose para la ofensiva. Por su parte, y desde el aire, plusle hizo una especie de amago extraño, como si estuviera aplaudiendo, pero no atacó, aterrizando en el suelo acto seguido sin muchos rasguños.

-¡Ahora, swellow, golpe aéreo!

Sin embargo en vez de atacar de frente volvió a hacer foco energía, desaprovechando así una oportunidad de oro.

-¿Qué haces? ¡He dicho golpe aéreo!-le recordó el chico, extrañado.

-¡Otra vez!-exclamó Aura, alisándose el pelo.

-¿Eh?-inquirió Bruno, extrañado por el comentario.

-¡No, se trata de otra vez, ha sido plusle, otra vez provoca que el pokémon afectado no pueda hacer ningún otro tipo de movimiento que el anteriormente indicado!-explicó la chica.

Como en ese estado no iban a ninguna parte, optó entonces por recogerle y sacó en su lugar a treecko.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Siendo el primero en atacar, treecko le embistió con fuerza, haciéndole trastabillar; el pokémon eléctrico trató de huir, agarrando la pastita con su boca, pero Bruno no le dejó.

-¡Córtale el paso con recurrente!

Treecko lanzó la ristra de semillas describiendo una línea curva delante de él y plusle se vio obligado a dar la vuelta; al verle llegar de frente fue a atacar con ataque rápido, pero el chico se adelantó.

-¡Drenadoras!

Las semillas germinaron de golpe justo delante de él y las enredaderas hicieron caer a plusle mientras la agarraban con fuerza, drenándole su energía.

-¡Recurrente!

Sin poder siquiera defenderse, plusle no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y recibió el golpe de lleno; las drenadoras hicieron el resto y cayó KO. El chico sacó entonces la honor ball que le dieron en Devon, la agrandó y se la lanzó. La ball le cogió sin problemas y tras unos segundos botando, saltó el seguro, capturándolo.

-Bien…-murmuró él satisfecho, cogiéndola.

-¿Puedo saber por qué le has capturado?-inquirió Aura, curiosa.

-Me ha gustado como ha usado otra vez… creo que podré hacer buenas estrategias con él.

Se guardó la ball junto con las demás y continuaron con el viaje; debido al alto y posterior rifirrafe con plusle el resto de la tarde pasó enseguida y se vieron obligados a acampar en un claro, al lado del agua, en cuanto comenzó a anochecer.

-Me sabe mal porque podríamos haber llegado para la cena, tampoco estamos tan lejos-murmuró Aura, consultando el mapa en su pokénavegador.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, no me importa acampar, así que…

Sacaron dos cajas de bento para ellos y dieron de comer a todos sus pokémon, aunque plusle demostró ser algo peleón y camorrista ya que quitaba la comida de los demás y luego les culpaba a ellos.

-¡Plusle, ya basta! ¿Te has comido ya tu ración?-inquirió Bruno.

El pokémon eléctrico asintió esbozando una juguetona sonrisita, no muy arrepentido de sus acciones.

-¡Pues entonces ya está, se acabó, no hay más, y no les quites a los demás! ¿Me has oído?

Por un momento parecía que no iba a hacer caso, pero al final estuvo tranquilito, aunque alguna que otra broma o pullita al resto de sus compañeros sí que cayó, lo que desesperaba a Bruno.

-Vaya, parece que te ha salido de lo más bromista y travieso…-murmuró Aura, divertida.

-Sí… qué suerte la mía…

-Oh, vamos, yo creo que es adorable, siempre puedes ser tú el que lo enderece a partir de ahora.

-No sé yo si estará por la labor, pero bueno… plusle, que te veo-masculló el chico al ver que el susodicho iba a meterse de nuevo con treecko dándole un calambrazo.

El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando de todo un poco antes de meterse a los sacos a dormir, con una noche despejada y llena de estrellas por corona.

* * *

¡Y uno más de la tanda de Pokémon! Tranquilos, éste será el último por el momento, a partir de aquí seguiré con otra cosa, por lo que estaréis entretenidos. En cuanto al capítulo en sí no es gran cosa, es más de transición, pero he aprovechado para seguir desarrollando la relación entre Bruno y Aura, la cual va viento en popa. De todas las relaciones que escribí en su momento esta es la que más me gustó cómo me quedó, por lo que ahora en esta revisión quedará aún mejor. Y qué mejor para la relación que quedar bien con tu futuro suegro XDD aunque él no lo sabe, claro está XDDD valeyaparo.

Puede que algunos estéis pensando ¿y la casa Treta? ¿¡dónde está la casa Treta?! ¡No has puesto la casa Tretaaaaaa! Pues el caso es que lo estuve rumiando, pero dado que la susodicha no pasa de ser un simple desafío opcional que no aporta nada a la historia preferí dejarla de lado. Sé que el maestro Treta aparece tanto en el anime como en el manga, pero tampoco quiero seguir a pies juntillas ambos medios, quiero darle a estas adaptaciones un aire distinto, así que por mi parte se refiere nada de tretas XD

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

 **Practicando**

Al día siguiente continuaron el viaje y alrededor de mediodía llegaron a ciudad Malvalona, una de las ciudades más grandes de la prefectura y la más céntrica de todas. Al igual que las otras ciudades vistas hasta el momento, Malvalona destacaba sobre todo por su sector servicios, sin apenas una industria especializada, pero que concentraba en su núcleo poblacional a la mayor proporción de jóvenes y adultos jóvenes de Hoenn. Debido a esto muchos entrenadores salían de viaje de aquí, repartiéndose el grueso entre las ciudades más densas y pobladas de la prefectura, siendo ésta en concreto una de ellas.

Resaltaba también por ser una ciudad bastante moderna y recientemente reformada, con edificios de altura media bastante limpios, calles recién asfaltadas muy bien cuidadas, múltiples accesos desde los cuatro puntos cardinales y un centro urbano bien delimitado y organizado. Cultural e históricamente hablando también poseía algunas atracciones, como su famoso castillo de los tiempos del período Sengoku.

Nada más llegar hicieron lo usual dirigiéndose directamente al centro pokémon y reservando una habitación antes de salir a la calle a explorar; una vez que estuvieron asentados y dejaron las cosas en la habitación, salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-Siempre es lo mismo ¿no?-inquirió Aura en ese momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?-murmuró Bruno, extrañado.

-A tu proceder cuando llegas a algún sitio, directamente al centro pokémon… me llama la atención.

-Oh, sí, bueno, es un consejo que siempre dan a todos los entrenadores que empiezan su viaje, mi padre también me comentó algunas cosas. Por lo que me explicó este tipo de hábitos vienen bien, facilitan mucho las cosas a la hora de moverse entre ciudad y ciudad ¿no te habló tu padre acerca de ello?

-Oh, no realmente, la cosa es que nunca había pensado en hacer un viaje pokémon-reveló ella para su sorpresa.

-¿No? Pero si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que te gustaba viajar…

-Sí, y me gusta, pero yo me refería más al hecho de viajar en sí, normalmente los viajes pokémon se realizan para ganar las medallas y luego competir en la liga local, pero a decir verdad nunca me ha llamado la atención todo eso. No me malinterpretes, me encantan los pokémon, después de todo me dedico a estudiarlos como mi padre, pero nunca me he considerado una entrenadora.

-Oh… vaya, pero si las últimas veces que entrenamos te desenvolviste muy bien…

-Sí, bueno, algo de nociones básicas sí que sé, pero no mucho más. Soy rara, lo sé…-murumuró la chica, con gesto triste.

-No, a ver, no he pensado eso en ningun momento, simplemente me sorprende que no te dediques a combatir cuando tienes capacidades.

-Tampoco es para tanto…

Bruno quiso decir algo al respecto, sin embargo al pasar al lado de un gran edificio le pareció ver a alguien de pelo verdoso que le resultaba familiar. Giró la cabeza del todo y, al verle, exclamó de seguido.

-¡Blasco!

El aludido se dio la vuelta y esbozó una amplia sonrisa al verle.

-¡Anda, Bruno, cuánto tiempo sin verte!-le saludó el chico, contento de volverle a ver.

-¿Qué tal todo, cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien, estoy mucho mejor del asma ahora que vivo en pueblo Verdegal.

Antes de seguir hablando, y al ver que Aura se quedaba un poco cortada, hizo rápidamente las presentaciones.

-Ay, sí, perdón. Aura, te presento a Blasco, un amigo que llegué a conocer cuando estuve en ciudad Petalia. Blasco, esta es Aura, una amiga con la que estoy viajando.

-Encantada.

-Igualmente-murmuró el chico, con algo de timidez.

-Blasco ¿nos vamos ya? Nos espera tu tía para hacer la comida…-se oyó en ese momento una voz.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre algo más mayor que el padre de Blasco, muy parecido a éste aunque con una incipiente calva.

-Ah, tío… espera, que han venido unos amigos…

-¿Todavía sigues con lo de retar al líder? Blasco, ya hemos hablado de esto, aún no eres lo bastante fuerte…

-¡Sí lo soy! Si ralts y yo unimos fuerzas lo conseguiremos, estoy seguro-aseguró el chico, con testarudez.

-Anda ¿vas a desafiar al líder, Blasco?-inquirió Bruno, sorprendido.

-Oh, me encantaría, pero mi tío siempre me pone trabas…

-No es eso, perdónale, es que aún no está lo suficientemente preparado. Erico es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, Blasco, hazme caso…

-¿Erico?-repitió el chico, anotándose el nombre mentalmente.

-Sí, es el líder del gimnasio, un experto en el tipo eléctrico y todo un manitas con la mecánica y los aparatos eléctricos, fue él quien acometió con las reformas en la ciudad y gimnasio. Es bastante fuerte-explicó el tío de Blasco.

-Pero ralts y yo podemos… ¿verdad, Bruno?-inquirió el chico, buscando el apoyo de su amigo.

-Bueno, si te crees listo adelante, inténtalo, pero has de estar seguro.

-Sí, haz caso a Bruno, si realmente estás seguro de que puedes ganar al líder, estupendo, pero no te lances a hacer las cosas cuando no lo tienes seguro-añadió Aura.

Blasco lo estuvo meditando un buen rato, teniendo en cuenta tanto los comentarios de su tío como los de Bruno y Aura, hasta que al final murmuró.

-Bueno, vale, está bien, será mejor que le dé tiempo… aunque Bruno ¿te apetecería combatir contra mí?

-¿Ahora? Bien, por mí adelante.

Se apartaron a una explanada cercana al gimnasio para no molestar y el combate dio comienzo; Blasco sacó a ralts y Bruno optó por plusle.

-¡Ralts, confusión!

-¡Plusle, ataque rápido!

Plusle fue el primero en atacar, moviéndose como una gacela, y el golpe fue contundente, empujándole hacia atrás; pero eso no hizo parar a ralts y éste hizo volar a plusle por los aires atacando de nuevo con confusión, mientras le hacía daño paulatinamente.

-¡Onda trueno!

Haciendo un esfuerzo, plusle soltó la descarga paralizante dando de lleno en ralts, obligándole a soltarlo; pero entonces en un visto y no visto plusle también se vio envuelto en electricidad sin razón aparente.

-¿Pero qué…?-musitó Bruno.

-¡Sincronía! ¡Induce sus problemas de estado en el atacante!-explicó Aura, identificando la habilidad rápidamente.

-¡Chispa!-indicó el chico, sin amilanarse.

Sin embargo la parálisis le imposibilitó hacer nada, dejándolo clavado en el sitio, lo que aprovechó entonces Blasco para contraatacar.

-¡Paz mental!

El pokémon psíquico adoptó entonces una pose meditativa y aumentó así sus características especiales, preparándose para la batalla. Sin embargo Bruno vio entonces su oportunidad y exclamó.

-¡Otra vez!

Por suerte para él, plusle recuperó su movilidad y realizó el movimiento con sus palmitas.

-¡Confusión!-indicó entonces Blasco.

Sin embargo en vez de hacer confusión repitió de nuevo paz mental, lo que aprovechó entonces Bruno para atacar.

-¡Chispa!

Plusle se lanzó envuelto en electricidad y embistió de lleno a su adversario, haciéndole esta vez un gran daño; Blasco trató de contraatacar como fuera, pero dado que los efectos de otra vez seguían presentes en él no pudo hacer nada por evitar el inminente final.

-¡Remata con ataque rápido!

Plusle se anticipó rápidamente y el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle caer de espaldas; en ese momento, la parálisis remitió en los dos a la vez, dejándolos incapacitados por unos segundos. Aun así plusle consiguió superarlo antes y atacó de nuevo con ataque rápido, siendo ese el golpe de gracia. Ralts cayó al suelo, agotado.

-Pues… he perdido…-murmuró Blasco, algo dolido.

-No ha estado mal, Blasco, si sigues insistiendo podrás ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a Erico, eso tenlo por seguro-le animó el chico.

-Claro, y además, captura todos los que puedas, así tendrás el doble de ayuda-añadió Aura, con una sonrisa.

Blasco asintió, algo más animado por sus palabras.

-Gracias Bruno, sabía que me apoyarías aun a pesar de todo. Tienes razón, tío, tengo que entrenar más si quiero ser un buen entrenador-murmuró el chico.

Éste asintió a su sobrino y le indicó que se adelantara; una vez solos, éste le pidió algo.

-Blasco me habló de ti muchas veces, te ponía en un altar. Vente a verlo al pueblo un día de estos días, le hará ilusión.

-Claro, sin problemas.

Y tras eso se fueron juntos hacia el oeste. Una vez solos Aura comentó.

-¿Lo ves? Tú sí que tienes talento, has aprovechado estupendamente los efectos de otra vez. A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido hacerlo de esa forma.

-Puede, pero fuiste tú quien me explicó cómo funcionaba otra vez y sincronía, sabes lo suficiente como para ponerlo en práctica-argumentó el chico.

-No es tan sencillo. Además, lo mío es más de libros e inteligencia, tú sin embargo sabes cómo sacar partido de las situaciones, eres práctico, por eso se te da tan bien. Yo simplemente sé cosas y ya…

-Pero eso no te hace menos capaz, de hecho partes con ventaja, yo ni siquiera sé la mitad de todo lo que tú sabes, podrías ser la más fuerte si quisieras.

-Puede, pero… ¿para qué serviría? No tiene caso…

Ante ese argumento Bruno no supo muy bien qué decir, algo extrañado por la tan negativa y repentina actitud de la chica. Aun a pesar de su carácter usualmente alegre esa nueva faceta suya la encontraba tremendamente contradictoria, dándole una extraña sensación al respecto.

Aun así Aura no le dio mucho más vueltas, volviendo rápidamente a su usual estado de ánimo alegre mientras le alentaba a seguir paseando. Por su parte Bruno se quedó más tranquilo, prefiriendo dejarlo estar y marchándose de allí. De una ventana cercana que daba al gimnasio una silueta se apartó de la misma, sin volverse a ver de nuevo.

Siguieron entonces paseando, volviendo tras sus pasos para ver el resto de la ciudad; pasadas unas manzanas tras cruzarse de nuevo con el centro pokémon, vieron una tienda de bicis que despuntaba bastante debido a la cantidad de ellas que tenía expuestas fuera. Entraron para curiosear un poco y el dueño, al verles, se acercó a ellos.

-¡Hola, jóvenes, no os tengo vistos! ¿De dónde sois?

-De Villa Raíz-anunciaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Villa Raíz decís? Toma ya, eso está en el quinto pino… y ya veis, vuestras zapatillas están que echan humo-observó el hombre.

-Sí, bueno, nos hemos recorrido unas cuantas millas a la redonda…-asintió Aura, quitándole importancia.

-¿Unas cuantas millas a la redonda? De eso nada, descansad vuestros pies maltrechos porque aquí está el bueno de Anacleto para arreglaros ese problema-anunció el dueño, sorprendiéndoles de repente.

-A ver, tú, chico, tú tienes cara de velocidad ¿verdad? Te gusta sentir el viento en la cara y ver pasar la vida cual centella-inquirió Anacleto, analizando a Bruno.

-Pues sí, algo acelerado sí que suelo ser a veces…

-¡No se hable más! ¡Aquí tienes una bici carrera, perfecta para los amantes de la velocidad!-exclamó Anacleto, regalándole una de colores oscuros.

-¡Y usted, señorita! tiene apariencia de ser más tranquila, de tomárselo con más calma, de darle vueltas a las cosas…-murmuró, acto seguido, fijándose en Aura.

-Pues…

-¡Ya está, no digas más! ¡Toda tuya, una bici acrobática!

Y la dio una bici de colores más claros y brillantes.

-¡Tenéis resueltos vuestros problemas de desplazamientos, nada os detendrá ahora, ni siquiera unos pies molidos! ¡Id a probarlas, vamos, vamos!-les animó Anacleto antes de que los chicos pudieran agradecerle tan generoso gesto.

En un visto y no visto se vieron de nuevo a la calle con sendas bicis a su lado y sin comprender del todo lo que había sucedido.

-Vaya… ¿qué ha sido eso?-inquirió ella, aún sin salir de su asombro.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que ahora tengo una bici…-murmuró el chico, igual de pasmado.

Aun así aprovecharon la situación para poder acceder al camino de bicis y allí las estuvieron probando tranquilamente. Bruno era capaz de alcanzar los veinte kilómetros por hora sin apenas despeinarse en cuanto cogía un poco de carrerilla, mientras que Aura era capaz de hacer todas las cabriolas posibles con una bici, entre ellas la del caballito, saltos sobre una rueda tanto en movimiento como en estacionario, saltos laterales, frontales y hasta traseros. Toda una virguería hecha bicicleta.

-¡Vaya, no sabía que se te daba tan bien manejar la bici así!-exclamó Bruno, asombrado.

-¡Ni yo a decir verdad! ¡Conocía algunos trucos, pero apenas los había probado, esta bici tiene unos amortiguadores y muelles muy buenos!-exclamó la chica, igual de asombrada.

-¡Se nota! ¡Venga, te echo una carrera!

-¡Ah, espera un momento!

Sin embargo, y en contrapunto, la bici acrobática apenas tenía aceleración en comparación con la bici de carreras, quedándose muy atrás rápidamente y llegando al otro lado del camino con varios minutos de diferencia incluso cuesta abajo. En cuanto logró alcanzarle, Aura le reprendió al respecto.

-¡No vale, no me habías dado tiempo a prepararme!

-Perdona, me dejé llevar un poco ahí… aunque apenas corre visto lo visto.

-No mucho, pero me gusta su estabilidad, se siente seguro ir en ella.

Estuvieron practicando un poco más, dejando pasar el tiempo, y regresaron a ciudad Malvalona en torno a la hora de cenar y con un hambre notable tras tanto tiempo pedaleando, por lo que se dirigieron directamente al buffet y se sirvieron unas buenas raciones.

-Bof, qué hambre arrastraba…

-Ya, y yo…

Sus pokémon comieron con ellos su respectiva comida pokémon mientras hablaban de todo un poco, haciendo planes en el proceso.

-¿Cuándo vas a enfrentar a Erico?

-Lo he estado pensado y creo que antes voy a entrenar un poco, si el tío de Blasco dice que es fuerte es que debe de serlo.

-Tipo eléctrico… plusle y treecko te dan cierto margen, pero por parte de beautifly y swellow estás en desventaja-comentó la chica, mirándolos.

-Sí, aunque swellow es lo suficientemente rápido como para igualar a un tipo elétrico en condiciones, si ataco primero tal vez pueda tener una oportunidad. Beautifly es algo más lento, pero si uso paralizador a tiempo podría tener posibilidades…

-Tanto plusle como treecko tienen la misma resistencia frente al tipo eléctrico, y conociéndote usarás otra vez en cuanto te sea oportuno.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, claro…

Los dos se miraron por un momento, diciéndoselo todo en nada, y en un momento dado él comentó.

-Sigo pensando que eres más que capaz…

-Ya hemos hablado al respecto, Bruno-murmuró ella, sin muchas ganas de seguir por ahí.

-Lo sé, pero que sepas que no me olvido. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

Ante eso la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa, murmurando al respecto.

-Vaya, no sabía que mereciera tanto la pena…

-¿Estás de coña? Por supuesto que sí.

Por su parte la chica no dijo nada más al respecto, apurando rápidamente el postre. Aun y con todo Bruno no dijo nada más, cambiando rápidamente de tema y, con él, el humor de la chica. Estuvieron un rato más en el salón, viendo la tele, hasta que el cansancio les venció y se fueron a la cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente Aura aprovechó la mañana y estuvo inventariando todas las especies de pokémon que vivían en las rutas colindantes 111 y 117. Por su parte Bruno se pasó casi todo el día entrenando como un loco para poder derrotar al líder le echara lo que le echara; en la ruta 111, una ruta de terreno abrupto, frondosa vegetación y paisajes medio montañosos, conoció a una familia muy peculiar, la familia Estratega, la cual era muy entregada a los combates. Le propusieron una maratón de combates para medir fuerzas y Bruno aceptó encantado, ya que le venía de perlas para entrenar.

El primero de todos fue Víctor, el patriarca de la familia y un hombre de lo más alegre y divertido que al principio le dio algo de cancha con su rápido taillow, pero una vez que plusle se puso a su altura en cuanto a velocidad se refería no le costó mucho alcanzarle con su electricidad, derrotándolo rápidamente. El siguiente fue un zigzagoon.

-¡Zigzagoon, ataque rápido!

-¡Tú también, treecko!

Ambos pokémon correron cual gacelas hasta encontrarse, embistiéndose y golpeándose mutuamente sin apenas flaquear.

-¡Corte!

-¡A un lado y golpe cabeza!

Esta vez zigzagoon se movió a tiempo y le asestó un duro cabezazo que le hizo recular levemente, pero treecko se repuso enseguida listo para contraatacar.

-¡Córtale el paso con recurrente!

Usando las semillas para mantenerle alejado, treecko aseguró la distancia para luego golpearle repetidamente con corte, acorralándolo en el proceso.

-¡De frente, zigzagoon, ataque arena!

-¡Esquívalo y absorber!

Le fue particularmente sencillo evadir el intento por cegarle, acercándose a él para absorber su energía y poniendo así la puntilla, derrotándolo rápidamente.

-¡Vaya, menuda sacudida, y eso que no parecías tan fuerte! ¡Tenemos a todo un candidato! ¡Eh, familia, venid a ver, aquí tenemos un hueso duro de roer!

La siguiente en retarle fue ni más ni menos que Victoria, la mujer de Víctor y de personalidad muy parecida a la de su marido; fue con todo con su roselia, la cual era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-¡Roselia, hoja mágica!

-¡A un lado, beautifly!

El pokémon mariposa hizo una filigrana en el aire para evadirlas todas, sin embargo las hojas mágicas variaron su rumbo y le golpearon de seguido, siendo un golpe algo más fuerte de lo normal.

-¡Dita sea! ¡Paralizador!

Esta vez beautifly fue más rápido y soltó sobre su rival una serie de esporas paralizantes que hicieron mella en roselia. Sin embargo la mujer no se amilanó.

-¡Silbato!

-¡Cuidado, beautifly!

Al punto roselia comenzó a silbar una corta melodía para que beautifly se durmiera, pero éste se alejó lo suficiente como para evitar caer dormido; Victoria trató de atacar de frente con picotazo venenoso, pero Bruno aprovechó entonces para pasar a la ofensiva total.

-¡De frente, tornado!

-¡Roselia, desarrollo!

Por un momento el pokémon planta trató de adelantarse y volverse más fuerte, pero en ese momento la parálisis regresó y la dejó clavada en el suelo, dando vía libre a beautifly para atacar. Una fuerte ventolera la arrastró de improviso, haciéndola el daño suficiente hasta caer derrotada.

-¡Oh, cielos, qué fuerte eres para ser tan joven! ¡Pero no soy la única aquí! ¡Atención, tenemos una visita de lo más fuerte!

La siguiente en enfrentarse fue Vivi, la hija pequeña y la que más pokémon tenía de todos, siendo una batalla algo más larga e interesante. Su equipo consistía en un goldeen, un numel y un shroomish, siendo éste último el más fuerte de todos y el que más cancha le dio sobre todo con su habilidad efecto espora, que dormía, paralizaba o envenanaba a sus oponentes al mínimo contacto, poniendo fuera de combate con suma facilidad tanto a treecko como a plusle. Incluso con swellow tuvo problemas al respecto aún estando en clara ventaja.

-¡Drenadoras!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

En cuanto a velocidad se refería swellow ganaba de calle, por lo que le fue sencillo esquivar el ataque y contraatacar inmediatamente después, pero en cuanto tocó al pokémon cayó repentinamente envenenado.

-¡Agh, maldición! ¡Acabemos ya con esto, swellow, ataque ala!-exclamó Bruno, apurado.

-¡Golpe cabeza!

Ambos pokémon se golpearon mutuamente y se estuvieron intercambiando golpes entre ellos, debido al veneno swellow se volvió algo más lento y shroomish aprovechó esto para adelantarse a su rival, golpeándole con mayor rapidez. Aún así swellow logró derrotarlo, pero para entonces el veneno lo había cansado lo suficientemente, cayendo derrotado al poco rato tras shroomish.

-¿Eh? ¿He perdido, yo? Menuda castaña… jo… ¡abuelita!

Finalmente, y como colofón, salió la abuela Vicky a combatir un tanto molesta por haber hecho llorar a su nieta y yendo con todo usando un meditite. Bruno optó entonces por beautifly, ya que los demás no estaban en condiciones para luchar, siendo en ese sentido su última baza.

-¡Beautifly, tornado!

-¡Detección!

El pokémon bicho volador fue el primero en atacar, sin embargo meditite lanzó una estoica mirada y se protegió a tiempo del peligroso ataque.

-¡Meditación!

Acto seguido adoptó una pose meditativa, aumentando de esta forma su ataque y preparándose para la ofensiva.

-¡Átalo, disparo demora!

Desde el aire beautifly soltó de su trompa un fino y resistente hilo que fue directo hacia el pokémon psíquico lucha, el cual apenas se movió para intentar evadirlo; sin embargo, en cuando lo tuvo a mano, asió de golpe el hilo y tiró de él con una sorpresiva fuerza, arrastrando consigo a beautifly y comenzando a zarandearlo en el aire. El pokémon bicho volador trató de estabilizarse agitando sus alas, pero meditite hizo fuerza y lo volteó en el aire varias veces para luego tirarlo al suelo, haciéndole algo de daño en el proceso.

-¡Diablos! ¡Acércate a él y absorber!

-¡Confusión!

Antes de que le alcanzara, los ojos de meditite brillaron con fuerza y beautifly se vio súbitamente impedido, al tiempo que experimentaba daño.

-¡No, aguanta beautifly!

-¡Patada salto alta!

En un visto y no visto, meditite pegó un lustroso salto para asestarle un fuerte golpe a beautifly con la rodilla, pero en un momento dado el pokémon bicho volador logró zafarse del control de confusión y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo. Esto hizo que meditite fallara y se estrellara contra el suelo, haciéndose mucho daño.

-¡Es nuestro, tornado!

-¡Detección!

Una vez más, el pokémon psíquico lucha se protegió a tiempo, pero entonces Bruno aprovechó para adelantarse e indicó.

-¡Ahora, paralizador!

Las esporas paralizantes cayeron sobre él, paralizándolo de seguido, y sin dudarlo en ningún instante ordenó.

-¡Tornado!

Esta vez nada le impidió que alcanzara a su oponente, arrastrándolo por el suelo y cayendo rápidamente KO tras un intenso combate.

-¡Vaya, eres realmente fuerte! ¡Me has sorprendido, jovencito!

-Gracias, aunque ha sido una maratón de lo más intensa…

-Oh, en ese caso pasa y descansemos todos juntos, prepararé un té.

Fuera de los combates demostraron ser una familia de lo más tranquila y cotidiana, aunque alguna que otra pregunta al respecto de su viaje cayó de todas formas.

-Estás de viaje ¿verdad?-inquirió Víctor.

-Así es, ya llevo un par de semanas desde que empecé.

-¿Y cuántas medallas tienes?-quiso saber Vivi, curiosa.

-Ya tengo dos en mi haber, estoy entrenando para ganar la tercera.

-Ah, así que te enfrentarás a Erico, ve con cuidado entonces.

-Ya me contaron, ya…

-Eres bien fuerte para tener sólo dos medallas, no es por fanfarronear ni mucho menos, pero mi nieto mayor es el más fuerte de todos y con diferencia-comentó la abuela Vicky con orgullo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Desde luego! Él también está de viaje, conociéndole debe estar preparándose para la competición de este año, estuvo el anterior viajando por la prefectura y no quiso participar en la edición pasada porque quería entrenar duro, pero para este año seguramente participe.

-¡Sí, y nosotros estaremos allí para verle! Estarás tú también ¿verdad?

-Claro, por supuesto.

-¡En ese caso tienes que enfrentarte a él si se te presenta la ocasión! Nos has derrotado a todos, por lo que sólo te queda él…-murmuró Vivi, emocionada.

-¡Pero no te duermas en los laureles, es mi nieto de quien estamos hablando, un auténtico Estratega, por lo que no se achantará ante nada! Ve preparado.

-Descuide, así lo haré.

Finalmente, y tras el té, se despidió de ellos y regresó a ciudad Malvalona para la hora de comer, reencontrándose con Aura en el centro pokémon.

-¡Ah, hola Bruno! ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-inquirió la chica al verle.

-Bien ¿tú qué tal con el inventariado?

-¡Fenomenal! Ya tengo más de veinte páginas, creo que le voy a mandar la mitad a mi padre.

-Oh, estupendo ¿vienes a comer? Me muero de hambre…

-Ahora voy, quiero hacer esto primero.

-Vale, ahora te veo.

El chico la observó alejarse hacia la zona de teléfonos, un tanto preocupado por ella. Desde lo sucedido el otro día le daba la extraña sensación de que Aura le ocultaba cosas, incluso a veces parecía que su aparente alegría era tan solo una máscara para ocultar su verdadero estado de ánimo. Aun así prefirió dejarlo estar y optó por esperarla para comer juntos, mientras hablaban de otras cosas y distendiendo un poco más el ambiente.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Bruno continuó con su entrenamiento, siendo ayudado de vez en cuando por Aura. La ruta 117 fue un escenario perfecto, destacando sobre todo por su paisaje llano y salpicado de pequeños lagos, coloridos campos de flores y vegetación dispersa a lo largo y ancho de los kilómetros que la abarcaban. También destacaba la presencia de una guardería para pokémon regentada por dos amables ancianos, así como multitud de entrenadores de paso que siempre venían allí para entrenar, por lo que Bruno aprovechó en ese sentido para retarlos a todos.

Uno de esos días fue a pueblo Verdegal para hacer una visita a Blasco y Aura le acompañó mientras iban hablando.

-¿Y de qué conoces a este chico exactamente?

-Pidió ayuda a mi padre para conseguir un pokémon y yo le eché una mano, me dio la sensación de que quería salir de viaje tanto como yo, pero con su asma apenas podía moverse, por eso se fue a vivir a pueblo Verdegal con su familia.

-Oh, ya veo. Ya decía yo que te tenía en muy alta estima, si le ayudaste así…

-Sí, bueno, mi padre me lo pidió y a mí no me importó en absoluto, así que…

Ante eso Aura esbozó una sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Parece que te sale sólo... el ayudar a los demás, me refiero.

-Oh, sí, no es algo que me importe ni mucho menos… siempre y cuando me lo pidan en plan bien, claro.

Siguieron andando unos cuantos metros más hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Pueblo Verdegal era una pequeña localidad situada en el extremo oeste del gran llano que había a ese lado de Hoenn, se caracterizaba por ser un pueblo rodeado de naturaleza y color, con muchos parques y zonas verdes, siendo en ese sentido un lugar ideal para vivir. Su localización parecía simplemente azarosa, aunque la disposición de los elementos naturales de su alrededor y la presencia de ligeras pero continuas rachas de viento provenientes del sur y que peinaban sus calles siempre hacia el norte, mantenían alejada la ceniza y el humo del no muy lejano monte Cenizo, siendo en ese sentido perfecto para un asmático como Blasco. En cuanto llegaron estuvieron preguntando por su paradero y mediante varias indicaciones lograron encontrar la casa de sus tíos, estando situada al sur y rodeada de unos jardines muy bonitos. Entraron en ella y Blasco se llevó toda una sorpresa al verles.

-Hola, Blasco.

-¡Anda, si son Bruno y Aura! ¿Qué haceis aquí?

-Pues de visita, nunca antes había estado aquí y me gustaría conocer el pueblo…

-¡Oh, entonces dejadme que os lo enseñe! No es gran cosa, pero es muy tranquilo vivir aquí…

Estuvieron haciendo entonces un tour turístico por toda la localidad, y aunque no había mucho que ver en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese, el chico se lo tomó muy en serio, repentinamente inspirado, y recorrieron los lugares más importantes hasta acabar al lado del túnel Fervergal.

-Y éste es el túnel Fervergal, conecta este pueblo con ciudad Férrica, de ahí su nombre, aunque sus obras están paradas desde hace unas semanas y mi prima está algo preocupada al respecto.

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió Aura, extrañada.

Entraron en el túnel y al fondo del todo, donde estaban esas grandes rocas taponando el camino, se encontraba una chica de pelo largo y de color verde, como Blasco, dándoles la espalda y con una mano puesta sobre las duras rocas.

-Hola Clara ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

-Ah, hola, Blasco. Pues igual, no se oye nada al otro lado… temo por él…

-Lo conseguirá, ya lo verás… chicos, esta es Clara, mi prima por parte de padre. Clara, estos son Bruno y Aura, unos amigos.

-Encantada…

Ambos le devolvieron el saludo, sin embargo a Aura le sonaba el nombre, por lo que se puso a encajar las piezas mentalmente y adivinó enseguida lo que ocurría.

-¡Ah, ya veo! ¡Tú debes de ser la novia del chico que hay al otro lado picando la piedra!

-Pues sí, hace ya dos meses que no tengo noticias suyas y estoy muy preocupada por él ¿y si le ha pasado algo?

-Tranquila, está bien, hace unos pocos días que hablamos con él y nos lo explicó todo lo que pasaba, sigue picando la piedra al otro lado-la tranquilizó Aura, encantada de comunicar buenas noticias.

-¿De verdad? Oh, menos mal. Sé muy bien que es constante y que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para que el proyecto siga adelante, pero el problema es que esta piedra es granito y el granito es muy duro de romper, con un pico no es suficiente-explicó Clara, algo más animada.

-Sí, ya nos contó que usaban maquinaria pesada pero tuvieron que parar por los whismur…

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban entre ellas, Bruno se acercó al taponamiento y pasó la mano por la piedra, como si quisiera comprobar su rugosidad; no era ningún experto ni mucho menos, pero observó entonces que, en algunos puntos, la piedra estaba un poco resquebrajada y cedida.

-Mira estas muescas… podría ser buena señal-comentó el chico a Blasco, que estaba a su lado.

-Sí, pero hace falta mucho más que un pico y una pala para que la pared ceda, en ese sentido Clara tiene razón. Ojalá fuera más fuerte, quizás podría ayudarla…

-Eh, vamos, ya hemos hablado de esto, poco a poco te vas haciendo más fuerte, no te fuerces…

-Sí, lo sé, es sólo que me da rabia ¿sabes? Toda mi vida he sido muy débil, física y anímicamente hablando, y ver sufrir a mi prima Clara así…

Bruno no dijo mucho más al respecto, comprendiendo en parte al chico, aunque en ese momento Blasco inquirió.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo, Bruno?

-Ah, claro, dime…

-¿Podríamos entrenar juntos? Sé que aún me falta mucho para ser tan fuerte como tú, por eso he pensado si podría aprender algo de ti…

-Por supuesto, sin problema.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias…

Tras estar un rato más hablando salieron todos del túnel y se despidieron de ella y de Blasco, que volvieron a su casa; por su parte los dos chicos regresaron a ciudad Malvalona, durante casi todo el camino Bruno fue muy callado y en actitud pensativa. Aura le miró fugazmente, casi como adivinando sus intenciones, y murmuró.

-Quieres ayudarles ¿verdad?

Bruno la devolvió la mirada, un tanto sorprendido por que la chica consiguiera acertar a la primera, y finalmente asintió.

-Pues sí, me has pillado. Tiene que haber una forma de romper esas rocas de granito de forma limpia y eficaz.

-Por un lado lo entiendo, aunque es algo que no está muy a nuestro alcance ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo de todos modos?

-Pues porque estar separado tanto tiempo de la persona que más quieres debe de ser muy duro… mejor que se reúnan lo antes posible ¿no?-supuso el chico, esbozando una genuina sonrisa.

Ella le miró un tanto chocada por la simplicidad de la respuesta, pero aun así no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisita, comprendiéndolo casi al instante.

-Sí… querrá decirle muchas cosas…

El resto del camino lo recorrieron envueltos en un inusitado y un tanto incómodo silencio, llegando a la ciudad para la hora de cenar. Un denso manto de estrellas comenzó a arropar el firmamento mientras el resto de Hoenn dormitaba.

* * *

¡Y seguimos por fin con Pokémon! ya tenía ganas de continuar con la historia, y esta vez he puesto de todo un poco, cubriendo detalles varios y aprovechando, sobre todo, para seguir desarrollando a los personajes. Puede que muchos os estéis preguntando qué pasa con Aura, y sí, hay más de lo que aparenta con ella, eso desde luego, y lo iré tratando a lo largo de toda la trama. También he aprovechado para añadir un buen par de momentos entre ellos dos, seguramente estaréis pensando: ¡qué sutil! pero por lo que tengo entendido en los remakes es incluso aún más evidente el shipeo, así que...

Por otro lado también quiero enfocarme en Blasco, ya que en los juegos originales apenas se le dio tratamiento más allá de sus cortas apariciones en las primeras etapas hasta que finalmente desaparece del mapa y no vuelve a aparecer hasta cerca del final como batalla previa a la liga. Me gustaría cambiar eso y extender más su presencia y hacerle más relevante, por lo que sé en los remakes se trabajó mejor esto, puede que igual considere algunos detalles al respecto. En cuanto a otros detalles menores ciudad Malvalona está basada en Kumamoto y allí hay un castillo de los tiempos del Japón feudal, por lo que opté por incluirlo para complementar un poco el paisaje.

Y poco más, para el próximo capítulo tendremos la batalla de gimnasio contra Erico, por lo que id preparados. Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

 **Risoterapia**

Un par de días más de entrenamiento completaron el diario programado de Bruno, en los cuales incluyó tanto a Blasco como a Aura para ayudar al muchacho a mejorar y entrenar mejor a sus pokémon, ya que después de todo no tenía mucha idea al respecto.

Dado que tan solo tenía a ralts consigo se enfocaron en entrenar sus fortalezas en base a sus debilidades para que aprendiera a adaptarse y rendir mejor en combate.

-A la hora de combatir es importante que tengas en cuenta la relación de tipos y cómo esta se aplica a tus pokémon. Como de momento sólo tienes a ralts empezaremos con él, siendo de tipo psíquico ¿sabes cuales son sus debilidades y fortalezas?

-Sé que es fuerte contra el tipo lucha, pero no sé mucho más…-murmuró Blasco, algo cortado.

-¿Y sabes por qué?-inquirió en ese momento Aura.

Ante eso el chico no supo muy bien qué decir, sin embargo ella le explicó al respecto.

-No te preocupes, es bien sencillo, algunas veces se suele decir que la mente es más fuerte que el músculo…

Por un momento Blasco se quedó callado, pero enseguida entendió el planteamiento y murmuró.

-Oh, entonces es por eso…

-Veo que lo has entendido, el caso es que las fortalezas y debilidades funcionan en base a este tipo de relaciones recíprocas entre elementos, en el caso del tipo psíquico son fuertes tanto sobre los de tipo lucha como los de tipo veneno, mientras que son débiles frente a tipos como el bicho, fantasma y siniestro. Tener esto en cuenta ayuda mucho a la hora de combatir.

-Ya veo…

-Siempre que tengas dudas sobre las relaciones entre tipos pregunta a Aura, sabe un montón-añadió Bruno.

La aludida quiso decir algo al respecto, sin embargo el chico se adelantó comentando.

-¡Pero de nada sirve la teoría sin una buena práctica! Saca a ralts, vamos a hacer unos cuantos movimientos…

Entre todos estuvieron practicando y enseñando al pequeño ralts a enfrentarse a determinadas situaciones y movimientos más o menos eficaces; en ese sentido el mawile de Aura ayudó bastante ya que sabía hacer mordisco y estuvieron practicando con él la evasión y el contraataque. Todos los pokémon parecían estar especialmente dispuestos a enseñar a ralts, mostrándose de lo más motivados en ese aspecto.

-Vaya, los veo de lo más animados…-observó Aura, curiosa.

-Desde luego… vale, vamos a practicar un poco la velocidad ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien…

-¡Veamos si puedes seguir nuestros pasos! ¡Treecko, plusle, os toca!

Entre el pokémon planta y eléctrico estuvieron animando y ayudando a ralts a aumentar su velocidad yendo primero al trote y luego corriendo un poco más deprisa, aunque con los faldones que recubrían las pequeñas patitas del pokémon psíquico le resultaba mucho más complicado llevar el ritmo, llegando a tropezarse de vez en cuando debido a esto. En un momento dado, y tras un particular esfuerzo por su parte, ralts dio una especie de salto extraño y, al segundo siguiente, desapareció de la vista para luego reaparecer unos pocos metros más adelante. Blasco se quedó gratamente sorprendido al respecto.

-¡Ah, se ha desaparecido por un instante!

Antes de que Bruno dijera nada, Aura se adelantó comentando.

-¡Eso ha sido teletransporte! Parece que entrenar la velocidad ha dado sus frutos…

-Vaya…

-¡Nada mal, ahora será más sencillo evadir los golpes sin tener que recurrir siempre a la velocidad! Creo que estás preparado para un nuevo combate-anunció el chico con convicción.

-¿Ya? ¿En serio?-inquirió Blasco, un tanto inseguro.

-Sí, me da buenas vibraciones y quiero comprobar una cosa… te toca, treecko.

El pokémon planta se adelantó, preparándose para el inminente combate, y ralts le imitó, armándose de valor. Al segundo siguiente comenzaron a moverse, siendo Bruno el primero en atacar.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Cogiendo la delantera enseguida, treecko se abalanzó sobre ralts pero no le golpeó, sino que empezó a rodearlo sin perderlo de vista en ningún momento; el pokémon psíquico trató de seguirle con la mirada, pero apenas lo conseguía. Sin embargo, en cuanto el pokémon planta resumió su ataque para golpearle Blasco vio una oportunidad y la aprovechó casi sin dudar.

-¡Teletransporte!

Antes de que llegara a tocarlo, ralts se desapareció a tiempo, logrando así evadir su ataque y reapareciendo cerca de él.

-¡Detrás de ti, corte!

-¡Teletransporte otra vez!

Treecko trató de alcanzarle por todos los medios, pero ralts comenzó entonces a encadenar varios teletransportes seguidos que le hicieron evadir en todo momento sus ataques; Bruno, aun a pesar de esto, sonrió con gesto satisfecho al ver que el entrenamiento había dado sus frutos. En un momento dado, y en cuanto treecko se cansó, Blasco ordenó sin más demora y repentinamente enervado.

-¡Ahora, ralts, confusión!

Al punto los ojos del pequeño pokémon psíquico brillaron y un aura brillante aprisionó a treecko, al tiempo que lo elevaba en el aire mientras le hacía daño.

-¡Aguanta, treecko, libérate y corte!-exclamó Bruno, enervándose de igual forma.

Por su parte el pokémon geco hizo un gran esfuerzo por librarse de la presión psíquica mientras hacía fuerza y guñía por lo bajo hasta que, tras un súbito grito, comenzó a brillar en un resplandor azulado cogiendo de improviso tanto a Blasco como a Aura, pero sobre todo a Blasco.

Su tamaño se dobló proporcionalmente, al tiempo que su cabeza se abultaba, su cuerpo se estilizaba y alargaba, sus brazos y patas crecían en consonancia, surgiendo unas afiladas cuchillas en sus antebrazos, dos hojas a su espalda a modo de colas, y una alargada hoja que surgía en su cabeza a modo de melena. En cuanto el brillo pasó se mostró con una forma muy diferente y Bruno se informó de inmediato.

-Grovyle, el pokémon geco bosque; a grovyle le crecen las hojas que le sirven de camuflaje e impiden que los enemigos lo detecten cuando se encuentra en un bosque frondoso. Revolotea de rama en rama con maestría y a tal velocidad que no hay nadie quien lo supere.

-¡Bien! ¡Hoja aguda!

Al punto las hojas de sus antebrazos brillaron en un resplandor verdoso intenso y grovyle se abalanzó sobre ralts a tal velocidad que ni éste ni Blasco le vieron venir. En cuanto estuvo a un palmo de tocarle Bruno exclamó.

-¡Quieto!

El pokémon planta se detuvo en seco y se quedó frente a ralts, el cual le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y respeto a partes iguales, al igual que su entrenador, que parecía haberse quedado paralizado de la impresión. Grovyle recogió sus cuchillas y Bruno anunció con voz queda.

-Bien, suficiente por hoy.

-¿Eh? Estabas a punto de atacar, me tenías ¿por qué has parado?-inquirió Blasco, confuso.

-Porque no era mi intención atacar como tal.

-¿Cómo?

-Tan sólo quería comprobar cuanto ha mejorado ralts pero sin pasarme, claro. Te tengo que dar las gracias, Blasco, además puedes sentirte orgulloso, has mejorado un montón.

-¿Gracias a mí? ¿Por qué?

-¡Por ayudar a treecko a evolucionar! Sabía que estaba cerca de hacerlo y enfrentarse a ralts le ha dado el último empujón que necesitaba, además de enseñarle a enfrentar ataques veloces. Bien jugado.

El chico miró a Bruno con una mezcla de admiración y respeto, entendiéndolo todo un poco mejor y murmurando de seguido.

-Vaya… muchas gracias por entrenar conmigo, Bruno…

-No ha sido nada, gracias a ti…

-Parece que estás preparado para enfrentar al líder-comentó Aura, observando a grovyle con interés.

-Sí, mañana mismo de hecho… ¿quieres venir a verme combatir, Blasco?

-¿Puedo?

-¡Claro! Cuanto más puedas aprender mejor…

-¡Muchas gracias, Bruno! Le pediré a mi tío que me acerque mañana a Malvalona.

Tras esa productiva sesión de entrenamiento los dos se despidieron de Blasco y regresaron a la ciudad. Por su parte Bruno se sentía más dispuesto que nunca, dispuesto a enfrentar a todo lo que le echasen. Mañana sería el día clave. Y debía de estar preparado.

* * *

Esa misma mañana fue de las pocas veces que no le importó en absoluto madrugar, puesto que los inminentes acontecimientos bien lo ameritaban. Se sentía listo para retar al líder y, tras desayunar, se dirigieron al gimnasio sin mayor demora.

-¿Estás listo?-inquirió Aura en un momento dado.

-¡Ya lo creo! Me enfrentaré a lo que me echen sin vacilar.

Ante eso la chica esbozó una sonrisita, como si se esperara de alguna forma algo así de él, comentando acto seguido.

-Seguramente no tengas muchos problemas…

-Bueno, personalmente prefiero no dar nada por sentado, después de todo no sé cómo es el líder ni qué estrategias posee.

Llegaron enseguida al gimnasio y una vez allí estuvieron esperando a Blasco antes de entrar, llegando al poco rato acompañado de su tío el cual saludó y se marchó rápidamente con el coche.

-Iré a comprar y a hacer algunos recados, luego me pasaré a buscarte.

-Vale, gracias tío.

Una vez solos el chico les saludó cortésmente.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Entramos?

-Hola, Blasco. Claro, vamos allá.

Una vez en el vestíbulo Bruno hizo la presentación de rigor a modo de llamada.

-¿Hola? Me llamo Bruno, soy de Villa Raíz y me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio.

Pero como venía siendo habitual, nadie salió a recibirlos; un tanto extrañado al respecto, Blasco comentó.

-¿Suele pasar esto?

-A veces, no perdemos nada por buscar al líder, vamos.

Mientras iban recorriendo los pasillos cercanos para ver si le encontraban, unos alternadores surgieron de repente de las paredes y les soltaron sendos calambrazos que les dejaron el look lleno de chispas.

-¡Pero qué burrada!-exclamó Bruno, recomponiéndose enseguida.

-¡Mi pelo!-exclamó la chica, con los pelos en punta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-masculló Blasco, algo alelado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Mis trampas son las mejores!-exclamó entonces una voz delante de ellos.

Levantaron a la vista y vieron a un hombre cincuentón, medio calvo, y de lánguida barba blanca desactivando los alternadores; vestía con una camisa amarilla, un jersey marrón de lana por encima con el distintito de un rayo en el hombro izquierdo y un pantalón de sport de color amarillo. Calzaba unos zapatos marrones y esbozaba una alegre sonrisa en su rostro que no parecía írsele aún a pesar de lo sucedido.

-Pues yo no le veo la gracia, qué quiere que le diga-le espetó el chico, algo molesto.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Reír es la sal de la vida, joven, es una buena medicina contra el estrés y las decepciones! ¡Te animo a que te rías de ti mismo incluso! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Vaya, curiosa filosofía…-murmuró Aura mientras se peinaba de nuevo.

-¡Por supuesto, en este mundo tan grande y a veces tan gris es necesario tener más alegría y ver más el lado positivo de las cosas! ¡Por mi parte se refiere he abandonado mis planes de remodelación urbanística y me he centrado en mejorar mi gimnasio! ¿Qué os ha parecido?

-Pues… electrizante como poco…-murmuró Blasco.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Muy buena esa, chico, tú sí que me entiendes!-exclamó Erico, dándole una palmada tan fuerte a Blasco que casi se cae al suelo.

-Pero bueno ¿buscáis algo en concreto?-inquirió acto seguido.

-Sí, al líder del gimnasio, quiero tener una batalla contra él-explicó Bruno.

-Ah, así que vienes a retarme… bien, bien, te estaba esperando…-murmuró el hombre, rozando sus palmas.

-¿Me esperaba?-repitió el chico, un tanto extrañado.

-¡Claro, os vi aquel día combatir a ti y al chico de pelo verde cerca de aquí y supe que eras tú quien me desafiaría! Lo cierto es que me gustó lo que vi, y estoy seguro de que vendrás preparado…

-Desde luego.

-¡Estupendo! Yo soy Erico, el líder del gimnasio, y con gusto acepto el desafío, vamos al campo.

No tardaron mucho en ocupar sus respectivos puestos en el mismo, al tiempo que Blasco y Aura ocupaban las gradas para presenciar el encuentro; vino el árbitro enseguida y la batalla dio comienzo sin más dilación. Erico sacó a un electrike y Bruno optó por grovyle.

-Los aspirantes empiezan primero-indicó el líder.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Grovyle, destructor!

El pokémon planta se lanzó primero como una gacela y, en cuanto estuvo a un palmo de tocarle, Erico exclamó.

-¡Onda trueno!

De golpe y porrazo, y equiparando su velocidad a la del oponente en apenas un segundo y medio, electricke se cargó de electricidad y le soltó una descarga paralizante que le dio de lleno antes de que le llegara a tocar, provocándole una súbita parálisis que le detuvo en seco.

-¡Agh! ¡De frente, corte!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Aprovechando la ventaja que ahora tenía, electricke se abalanzó sobre él y le embistió con fuerza suficiente como para empujarle hacia atrás una leve pero nada desdeñable distancia. Grovyle se quedó clavado en el suelo sin poder moverse, con el efecto de la parálisis aún presente, al tiempo que Erico siguió aprovechando la situación a su favor.

-¡Aullido!

El pokémon eléctrico emitió entonces un agudo aullido con el cual aumentó su ataque exponencialmente.

-¡No te dejes dominar, grovyle, drenadoras!

-¡Vaya, tienes recursos! ¡Pero yo también! ¡Rugido!

Una vez más electrike fue mucho más rápido y emitió un gran rugido que hizo recular a grovyle, obligándolo a volver a su poké ball y botando de su cinto otra al azar, saliendo a combatir forzosamente swellow.

-¡Oh, un volador! Esto va a ser divertido ¡Ja, ja!-rió Erico.

-¡No te creas que va a ser más sencillo sólo por tener ventaja! ¡Swellow, doble equipo!

Aun a pesar de que no estaba en los planes de Bruno usar a ninguno de sus pokémon voladores, tuvo que apechugar al respecto y su cerebro comenzó a pensar a toda velocidad una estrategia para adelantarse a él; si usaba con cuidado la velocidad del volador en pleno vuelo tal vez pudiera tener una oportunidad.

-¡Malicioso!

-¡Evítalo y foco energía!

Swellow echó a volar rápidamente haciendo varias filigranas en el aire, logrando así evitar que le bajara la defensa y dominando las alturas rápidamente mientras se preparaba para asestar golpes críticos.

-¡De frente, ataque rápido!

Haciendo gala de su velocidad, swellow rasgó el aire y embistió con fuerza a eletricke, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Pero en cuanto fue su turno, Erico exclamó.

-¡Onda voltio!

Al punto el pokémon eléctrico comenzó a cargar energía y Bruno reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡Arriba, esquívalo, que no te alcance!

Swellow alzó el vuelo y electricke lanzó la fuerte descarga hacia él casi al mismo tiempo, logrando esquivarla por los pelos; sin embargo la corriente cambió de dirección sorpresivamente, como si fuera teledirigida, localizando al pokémon volador y alcanzándolo, impactando sobre él y sometiéndolo a una fortísima sacudida.

-¡No, swellow! ¿Pero qué demonios?-masculló el chico.

-¡Onda voltio no se puede esquivar!-exclamó Aura desde las gradas para su sorpresa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Veo que la señorita ha hecho sus deberes! ¡Otra vez, electrike!

-¡Agh, maldición! ¡En ese caso vamos con todo, swellow, ala de acero!

Sin más opción que atacar, las alas del pokémon volador se metalizaron y se abalanzó sobre la descarga; el golpe fue tremendo, sin embargo swellow aguantó todo lo posible y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su oponente y golpearlo con sus alas. Hubo entonces una súbita explosión eléctrica que lanzó a ambos pokémon, electrike salió algo magullado debido al golpe pero swellow cayó al suelo como un peso pesado y sin volverse a mover, totalmente KO.

-¡Swellow está fuera de combate, electrike es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tienes agallas, eso desde luego, cualquiera hubiera optado por tratar de evitarlo de alguna forma!-exclamó Erico, impresionado.

-¡Hubiera sido inútil de todas formas, en cualquier caso hubiera sido mejor atacar!-obvió el chico mientras lo recogía.

-¡Muy cierto, eso desde luego, nada mal después de todo! ¡Veamos qué más tienes para mí!

-¡Voy a seguir su juego! ¡Adelante, plusle!

El pequeño ratoncito eléctrico hizo acto de presencia, soltando varias chispas de sus mofletes, al tiempo que Erico opinaba al respecto.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ésta sí que es buena, eléctrico contra eléctrico! ¡Esto va a ser interesante!

Desde las gradas tanto Aura como Blasco observaban con atención el transcurso del combate, especialmente el chico de pelo verde, llegando a comentar entre medias.

-¡Bruno es my valiente, ha enfrentado el onda voltio sin vacilar aun a pesar de su desventaja! Y swellow tampoco ha dudado…

-Sí, eso es porque están compenetrados, es algo que todo buen entrenador sabe hacer sin necesidad de decírselo como tal. Aunque por mi parte se refiere no vas a aprender mucho al respecto, no pierdas ningún detalle.

-¿Por qué no? Pero si sabes un montón, Aura…

-Lo mío es más teoría que otra cosa, es la práctica con lo que se aprende, observa bien.

El chico quiso decir algo al respecto, pero el combate actual le obligó a centrarse un poco más en él.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Tú también!

Tanto electrike como plusle echaron a correr y se abalanzaron, golpeándose mutuamente y haciéndose algo de daño en el proceso, aunque no demasiado. Por su parte Erico ordenó.

-¡Malicioso!

-¡Ahora, otra vez!

Ambos movimientos se hicieron casi simultáneamente, pero por una ligera diferencia de velocidad electrike fue el primero en atacar, sufriendo inmediatamente después los efectos de otra vez en cuanto plusle palmeó sus patitas. Erico esbozó un gesto contrariado, contrastando con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada, y Bruno no dudó en ningún instante.

-¡Es tuyo, ataque rápido!

Aún a pesar de las gélidas miradas que le echaba, bajándole sistemáticamente la defensa, plusle se movió deprisa y comenzó a embestirle repetidamente y casi sin dejarle respirar, haciéndole cada vez más y más daño. Por su parte electrike fue incapaz de defenderse debido a otra vez, cansándose paulatinamente hasta que no pudo más, cayendo al suelo extenuado y KO.

-¡Electrike está fuera de combate, plusle es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-¡Eso es, bravo plusle!-exclamó Bruno, satisfecho.

Por su parte Erico recogió a su pokémon, recuperando enseguida su sonrisa y echándose a reír de nuevo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, quién me lo diría! ¡Muy ingenioso, sí señor!

En las gradas Blasco también opinó al respecto, particularmente asombrado.

-¡Vaya, de nuevo otra vez! Aun así ha sido arriesgado…

-Sí, pero eso no va a detener a Bruno-aseguró Aura, esbozando una sonrisita.

-Pareces conocerle muy bien…-observó el chico, curioso.

-Ah, sí, claro, estamos viajando juntos después de todo así que…-asintió ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Blasco no dijo mucho más al respecto, centrándose en el combate en cuanto vio que el siguiente pokémon del líder era un voltorb.

-¡Bomba sónica!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Voltorb fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una serie de ondas sónicas que fueron directas hacia plusle, pero éste hizo gala de su velocidad corriendo rápidamente y saltando hacia arriba y hacia los lados, demostrando unos buenos reflejos, y lanzándose sobre voltorb, haciéndole rodar hacia atrás.

-¡Onda voltio!

-¡Onda trueno!

Ambas descargas se enfrentaron entre sí, la onda voltio fue mucho más potente que la débil onda trueno y golpeó de refilón a plusle, pero la descarga paralizante también llegó a rozar a voltorb, provocándole entonces la parálisis y aprovechando entonces Bruno para atacar.

-¡Chispa!

Una vez más el ratoncito eléctrico se abalanzó echando chispas y embistió con fuerza a voltorb, sin hacerle gran cosa, pero sumando así algo más de daño. Sin embargo, y sin previo aviso, Erico esbozó una gran sonrisa y exclamó con gesto divertido.

-¡Autodestrucción!

Antes de que plusle pudiera reaccionar, el cuerpo de voltorb brilló con fuerza para luego reventar de seguido, provocando una gran explosión que debilitó por completo al pokémon y se llevó por delante a todo lo demás, incluyendo a su rival. Plusle cayó al suelo pesadamente y complemente KO.

-¡Ni plusle ni voltorb pueden continuar, tablas!-anunció ésta vez el árbitro, poniendo ambos banderines en posición horizontal.

Los dos recogieron a sus pokémon, Bruno aún del todo sorprendido al tiempo que Erico reía de nuevo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No te lo esperabas! ¿Eh?

-No, la verdad es que no…

-¡La capacidad de sorprender al rival en el momento apropiado es vital! ¡Aunque ahora todo se concreta! ¿Estás preparado?

-¡Por supuesto!

En las gradas Blasco aún no salía de su asombro, un tanto extrañado por el proceder del líder del gimnasio.

-¿Por qué ha usado autodestrucción así sin más? ¿No hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera podido conservar?

-Bueno, supongo que quería coger a Bruno con la guardia baja, cada líder tiene su propia forma de hacer las cosas, y si lo ha hecho es porque tiene confianza plena en que puede ganar aún a costa de sacrificar uno de sus pokémon-explicó Aura.

-Entiendo…

El combate continuó y Erico sacó esta vez a un magneton; por su parte Bruno se lo pensó brevemente antes de hacer nada, evaluando la situación. Beautifly estaría en clara desventaja, y a juzgar por el tipo de juego que tenía Erico en batalla muchas oportunidades no iba a tener. La única opción más o menos segura era grovyle, aun a pesar de que le iba costar hacerle daño. Aun así no se lo pensó más y lo sacó, dispuesto a todo.

-¡Muy bien, grovyle, vamos a ganar esto! ¡Agilidad!

En un visto y no visto, grovyle se convirtió en una mancha verdosa en el aire, al tiempo que aumentaba su velocidad exponencialmente; aun a pesar de esto Erico no se achantó, ordenando de seguido.

-¡No le pierdas de vista, magneton!

El pokémon acero eléctrico permaneció estoico mientras sus tres ojos trataban de seguir a grovyle, el cual no rompió en ningún momento el ritmo; en un momento dado, Bruno indicó.

-¡Ahora, corte!

El pokémon planta se abalanzó sobre él y le asestó un par de tajos en su resistente cuerpo, sin llegar a hacerle mucho debido a esto; sin embargo el líder exclamó.

-¡Supersónico!

Al punto magneton soltó una serie de ondas de sonido que impactaron en grovyle, el cual cayó irremediablemente confuso.

-¡Agh, diablos, apártate grovyle!

El pokémon planta, sin embargo, apenas se movió debido a la confusión, sumándose acto seguido el retorno de la parálisis, dejándolo prácticamente vendido.

-¡Todo tuyo, triataque!

El golpe fue directo y contundente, lanzando a grovyle hacia atrás y sin poder hacer nada por defenderse; Bruno, algo nervioso, exclamó.

-¡Arriba, grovyle, no te rindas, drenadoras!

-¡Repélelas con bomba sónica!

Haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, el pokémon planta agitó su melena y lanzó varias semillas en dirección hacia magneton, el cual empezó a girar sus imanes lanzando una serie de ondas sónicas que interceptó las semillas, quedando ese intento de defenderse en nada y golpeando el resto a grovyle, haciéndole algo más de daño.

-¡No te pares, hoja aguda!

Sin embargo la confusión volvió de nuevo, haciéndole girar sobre sí mismo torpemente hasta caer al suelo, donde apenas se movió.

-¡Lo tenemos, triataque!-exclamó Erico, triunfante.

Una vez más magneton cargó un ataque combinado aprovechando la confusión de grovyle, el cual hacía todo lo posible por atacar; por su parte Bruno no se rindió y le alentó a continuar.

-¡Vamos, grovyle, no dejes que te derrote! ¡Hoja aguda!

El llamado caló por un instante en el pokémon planta, el cual tuvo un momento de lucidez, y en cuanto vio lo que se le echaba encima reaccionó de seguido haciendo brillar sus cuchillas y poniéndolas en forma de aspa para cubrirse a tiempo. El triataque impactó sobre él y grovyle lo soportó con entereza mientras hacía fuerza hacia el lado contrario para evitar que le golpeara.

-¡Vamos, grovyle, dale con todo lo que tengas!

La voz del chico resonó por todo el campo, clara y diáfana, llegando a oídos del pokémon planta, el cual dejó escapar un agudo chillido mientras hacía fuerza. Por un momento no hubo nada, pero al segundo siguiente un aura verdosa intensa recubrió por completo el cuerpo de grovyle, volviéndose mucho más fuerte de repente. Con un solo movimiento hacia delante deshizo por completo el triataque, sorprendiendo a todos por igual excepto a Aura, la cual supo identificar al instante lo que pasaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Espesura!

-¿Espesura?-repitió Blasco, extrañado.

-¡Sí, la habilidad de grovyle, potencia los movimientos de tipo planta en un momento de apuro!

Al oír esto Bruno supo que era su momento y exclamó.

-¡Vamos a por él, grovyle, agilidad!

En un visto y no visto el pokémon planta se convirtió en una mancha verde en el aire casi imposible de seguir, por su parte Erico trató de mantener la calma y ordenó.

-¡Onda voltio!

Magneton cargó rápidamente el ataque y lo lanzó, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su objetivo; sin embargo, y sin dudar al respecto, Bruno exclamó.

-¡De frente, hoja aguda!

Las cuchillas en sus antebrazos se volvieron el doble de grandes y, blandiéndolas hacia delante, enfrentó a la descarga eléctrica partiéndola en dos como si fuera queso gruyere al tiempo que avanzaba hacia magneton. El impacto fue tremendo y el pokémon acero eléctrico se tambaleó debido al daño recibido.

-¡Mantenlo alejado con bomba sónica!

-¡Esquívalo!

Una a una fue evadiendo todas y cada una de las ondas sónicas que magneton le lanzaba, dominando en todo momento tanto el terreno como a su rival.

-¡Triataque!

-¡Arriba!

Antes de que le lanzara el ataque grovyle pegó un lustroso salto que le hizo elevarse varios metros por encima de su rival; magneton le siguió con la mirada y se lo lanzó desde donde estaba.

-¡Hoja aguda!

Desde el aire, y como si estuviera planeando, las cuchillas de grovyle brillaron con gran intensidad y se abalanzó sobre el triataque, llevándoselo por delante hasta alcanzar a magneton. Hubo entonces una súbita explosión que ocultó a ambos pokémon de la vista entre una nube de humo blanco que mantuvo el suspenso durante unos interminables segundos. En cuanto el humo se disipó grovyle estaba paralizado sin apenas poderse mover, sin que los efectos de espesura siguieran presentes en él, al tiempo que magneton yacía en el suelo frente a él, totalmente KO.

-¡Magneton está fuera de combate, grovyle es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-Lo hicimos… ¡lo conseguimos, grovyle!

El pokémon corrió a su encuentro y su entrenador le abrazó mientras festejaban juntos la victoria; tanto Blasco como Aura bajaron de las gradas a su encuentro.

-¡Ese hoja aguda ha sido increíble!-exclamó Blasco, maravillado.

-¡Y la forma en que se ha activado espesura ha sido impresionante también!-añadió Aura, igual de emocionada.

Por su parte Erico recogió a magneton y observó a los tres amigos hablar y homenajeando el triunfo, sin poder evitar reírse abiertamente; se ausentó por un momento y luego regresó con una bandejita.

-Bruno, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla dinamo.

-Estupendo, nuestra tercera medalla-murmuró él, observándola.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ha sido electrizante! ¡No sólo aprovechas estupendamente las habilidades de tus pokémon sino que te aclimatas a la situación bastante bien! ¡Sin duda llegarás muy lejos si usas tan bien las habilidades de tus pokémon, Bruno!-exclamó el líder, felicitándole.

-Muchas gracias, Erico.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Y no lo olvides, reír es la mejor medicina!

-Lo tendremos en cuenta.

El líder les acompañó hasta la salida y, durante el camino, inquirió con curiosidad.

-¿A dónde vas a ir ahora?

-Aún no lo he pensado…

-En ese caso ve a pueblo Lavacalda, allí hay otro gimnasio al cual puedes retar.

-Oh, bien… ¿por dónde cae eso, Aura?

-Al norte de aquí, a los pies del monte Cenizo, habrá como unos dos o tres días de viaje a lo sumo-reveló ella, observando el mapa en su pokénavegador.

Se despidieron de él y salieron del gimnasio, esperando allí a que llegara el tío de Blasco para recogerlo; Bruno puso su nueva medalla junto con las demás en su correspondiente lugar en el medallero, contemplándolas todas.

-Ya tengo tres… genial.

-Bruno, he de decirte que ha sido impresionante, me gustaría ser casi tan fuerte como tú-comentó Blasco en ese momento, con una mirada llena de admiración en su rostro.

-En ese caso entrena duro y captura a más pokémon, ya nos enfrentaremos en otra ocasión.

-¡Sí! ya lo verás, algún día podré darte un buen combate.

-Es una promesa entonces…

Los dos chicos se dieron la mano, formalizando así el trato, y en ese momento llegó el tío de Blasco.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-¡Genial, Bruno es increíble, ha derrotado a Erico!

-Mira qué bien, enhorabuena.

-Gracias…

-Bueno, ya he hecho las compras, nos volvemos ya, sube.

-Vale. Hasta luego, Bruno, espero volver a verte.

-Nos vemos, Blasco.

El chico peliverde se subió al coche y le observaron marcharse hacia el oeste hasta que les perdieron de vista; una vez solos, Aura comentó.

-Eres verdaderamente fuerte, Bruno…

-No sigas que te veo venir-murmuró él rápidamente.

-¿Eh?

-Te agradezco tus palabras, Aura, pero eso no me hace mejor que nadie ni mucho menos. Tú también vales mucho, todo lo que sabes complementa mi técnica en el combate. La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué haría sin ti…

Ante esas palabras la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, sin saber decir muy bien qué decir a continuación; de alguna manera la había leído como si fuera un libro abierto y, por un instante, se había sentido como si estuviera desnuda ante él, como si no pudiera ocultarle nada. Y, de cierta manera, eso la hizo sentirse mejor consigo misma.

-Gracias, Bruno…

El chico tan sólo sonrió como contestación, a lo que ella le devolvió el gesto, con su habitual gesto alegre.

Regresaron entonces al centro pokémon para curar al equipo de Bruno mientras iban comentando la particular forma de determinadas medallas. En ese momento pasaron cerca de una casita cercana a la entrada de la ciudad y de esta salió un científico, el cual al ver la medalla dinamo exclamó.

-¡Oh, ah, uauh, has derrotado al líder! ¡Enhorabuena, joven, mi más sincera enhorabuena! ¡Piñao!

-Ah, eh… gracias…-murmuró Bruno, un poco chocado por su extraño proceder.

-No es nada, uju, ñaca, para recompensarte por tu esfuerzo aquí la tienes, yihao…

Antes de que le pudiera decir nada el hombre le entregó entonces una MO.

-¡Es golpe roca, con ella podrás romper las rocas más duras! ¡Chubidubidú!

Los chicos se alejaron de él y, al estar fuera de su alcance, Aura comentó.

-Que tío más raro…

-Ya ves… pero espera ¿dijo que se podían romper las rocas más duras?-inquirió el chico, recordando cierto detalle.

-Eh… pues sí.

-¡En ese caso vamos al túnel, rápido!-exclamó Bruno, tirando de ella.

En menos de cinco minutos en sus bicis se personaron en el túnel Fervergal, jadeantes y cansados tras tanto pedalear; Clara estaba ahí, junto a las rocas.

-Ah, hola chicos… ¿Qué pasa?-inquirió ella al verles tan cansados.

-Hazte a un lado, Clara-jadeó Bruno, sacando a grovyle.

Aura lo trató un poco para que pudiera rendir lo suficiente, tras eso le enseñó golpe roca rápidamente y una vez que estuvo listo exclamó.

-¡Muy bien, grovyle, golpe roca a las muescas agrietadas!

El pokémon se lanzó con sus puños brillando y golpeó con tremenda fuerza las zonas más agrietadas; nada más hacerlo las grietas se extendieron por todo el granito, haciendo que las rocas comenzaran a ceder.

-¡Otra vez!

Sus puños volvieron a incidir cada vez con más fuerza, el resquebrajo era aún mayor.

-¡Otra vez, más fuerte!

Golpeó dos veces más y, al tercer golpe, el granito estalló en mil pedazos y hacia todos los lados; las rocas más grandes que salieron disparadas las interceptó grovyle con hoja aguda y el camino quedó despejado y lleno de gravilla. El novio de Clara, al otro lado, estaba con la cara desencajada de la sorpresa y con el pico en alto.

-¡Cariño!-exclamó la chica, feliz de volver a verle.

-¡Clara!-exclamó él, tirando el pico.

Los dos corrieron a abrazarse con fuerza y a besarse con mucho amor; Bruno miraba la escena con una sonrisa y Aura se derretía con tanto romanticismo.

-¡Ese golpe ha sido alucinante, has partido el granito en nada!-exclamó él, alucinado.

-Todo ha sido gracias a grovyle, bien hecho colega-le felicitó su entrenador.

El pokémon sonrió, halagado, y orgulloso de su fuerza.

-¡Debes de ser muy fuerte entonces, muchísimas gracias! Ahora el trabajo está terminado, bueno, faltaría el desescombro de este tramo…-murmuró el chico, mirando a su alrededor.

-Déjalo estar, descansa un poco, hacía tanto que no te veía…-murmuró Clara, sin despegarse de él.

-Ah, qué demonios, tienes razón, que lo hagan mis compañeros, ya habrán tenido bastante quejándose sin hacer nada. Oh, Clara, al fin estamos juntos…

-¡Qué romántico, por favor!

-Vámonos a casa, deben estar a punto de comer.

Aunque antes de marcharse se dirigió tanto a Bruno como a Aura.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, Bruno, de verdad.

-Ah, no ha sido nada…

-Que seáis muy felices…-añadió Aura.

-Gracias Aura… aunque os voy a pedir que vengáis con nosotros, me gustaría agradeceros apropiadamente lo que habéis hecho invitándoos a comer.

Al principio quisieron negarse, pero insistieron tanto que al final los tuvieron que acompañar, regresando a casa y reencontrándose allí con Blasco. Mientras comían Clara contó con pelos y señales la entrada precipitada de Bruno y la posterior actuación con grovyle y su golpe roca, pintándole como un héroe.

-Oh, vamos, tampoco es para tanto, lo podría haber hecho cualquiera…-murmuró el chico, restándole importancia.

-Que chico más considerado…-murmuró la tía de Blasco, sirviéndoles un té.

-Sin duda todo un gran golpe, gracias a ti, Bruno, el túnel está terminado y podremos ir a comprar a ciudad Férrica-añadió el tío de Blasco.

Por su parte Blasco miraba a Bruno con una mirada hasta de admiración, como si le hubiera dado un motivo más para superarse. Tras la comida, Aura y Bruno se despidieron de ellos y regresaron a ciudad Malvalona, donde hicieron unas últimas compras antes de marcharse y continuaron el viaje hacia el norte, en dirección a la siguiente ciudad y combate de gimnasio. Bruno estaba de lo más motivado y Aura, de cierta forma, también. Las palabras del chico conseguían acallar sus más profundos pensamientos. Y eso la hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con Pokémon con una nueva batalla de gimnasio! A partir de aquí el nivel de los combates seguirá subiendo de forma escalonada, en Rubí y Zafiro Erico no es particularmente duro, pero en esmeralda pega un salto cualitativo bastante notable y si no vas con el equipo adecuado puede defenestrarte en cuestión de minutos sólo con sus ataques especiales. Para este combate he querido añadir un poco de ese combate del Esmeralda pero con unos retoques provenientes también de los juegos originales, para complementar un poco. Lo he reescrito de arriba abajo, por lo que el cambio es total.

Previamente ha habido un entrenamiento para que por fin treecko evolucionara, ya que en un principio lo hacía en el combate de gimnasio, pero decidí cambiar eso para adecuarlo un poco mejor al devenir de la trama y empezar también a usar a Blasco en la historia. Esperad más encuentros con él a lo largo de los capítulos, será mucho más dinámico que en los juegos.

Por otro lado sigo construyendo a Aura y a Bruno, los cuales empiezan a conocerse bien el uno al otro, detalle importante en toda buena relación que se precie.

Y eso es todo de momento, esperad dos o tres capítulos más después de este, según me de, y luego seguiré con otra cosa. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

 **Prime time**

La ruta 111 era una zona donde la montaña empezaba a hacer acto de presencia; la vegetación fue haciéndose cada vez más dispersa conforme las zonas escarpadas comenzaban a alzarse y la humedad del ambiente fue bajando conforme más altitud sobre el nivel del mar había. Al ser Hoenn una isla continental tan grande y particularmente formada, su origen era eminentemente volcánico, y el principal artífice de su formación fue ni más ni menos que el monte Cenizo. Con un total de 1592 metros de altura, dicho monte estaba situado en medio de una enorme caldera volcánica de unos ciento catorce kilómetros de circunferencia, formada tras el colapso de la cámara magmática que antes albergaba al vaciarse, haciendo de éste uno de los supervolcanes más activos del mundo. Aunque su última gran erupción fue datada entre unos 300000 a 90000 años atrás, su actividad es casi constante debido a su cámara magmática actual mil veces mayor a la de un volcán convencional, lo que lo hacía un lugar caliente y peligroso de por sí, pero por suerte no había dado indicios de volver a erupcionar de forma intensa desde entonces. Su mayor actividad se reducía principalmente a fumarolas, coladas de lava burbujeante en algunos de sus cráteres más activos y alguna que otra eyección de gases y ceniza, pero nada muy serio. Aun a pesar de todo, sus inmediaciones estaban pobladas, algunas zonas fértiles con pastizales se utilizaban para la cría pecuaria e incluso existían aguas termales que atraían a muchas personas.

Aunque en esa zona, al ser típicamente montañosa, eran frecuentes los desprendimientos de rocas; atravesando un angosto cañón, Bruno tuvo que sacar a grovyle de nuevo para que les ayudara con unas rocas que cortaban el paso, pudiendo continuar su camino a través del estrecho paso.

-Bof, qué ceñidas van las paredes por aquí-masculló Bruno, algo apurado.

-Sí, según el mapa un poco más adelante habrá un claro donde podremos descansar un rato-anunció la chica, tratando de avanzar.

Los siguientes minutos fueron quizás los más angustiosos, Aura llegó a atorarse un pie por el camino y Bruno la tuvo que ayudar para evitar un esguince o algo peor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes andar?

-Sí, tranquilo, sólo es un raguño, nada más.

Finalmente lograron cruzar el paso y descansaron un poco en un pequeño claro junto a un elevado promontorio; desde donde estaban se podía ver en la lejanía las escarpadas paredes de la caldera y muy al fondo, coronada por una densa nube de polvo y cenizas, la cima del monte Cenizo.

-Vaya vistas… ¿tenemos que llegar hasta allí?

-Sí, cerca de la falda sureste hay un servicio de teleférico que lleva hasta el borde del cráter donde hay un mirador y, tras eso, tenemos que bajar por un desfiladero que baja por la falda sur hasta llegar a pueblo Lavacalda-explicó la chica con todo detalle.

-Vale… descansemos un momento, estoy agotado.

-Sí, tanto terreno irregular cansa.

Levantaron un improvisado campamento en el que poder descansar un poco para luego marcharse rápidamente mientras tomaban algo y charlaban un rato.

-¿Conoces esta parte de Hoenn?

-No mucho, apenas he ido más allá de Malvalona, aunque esta parte no me interesa tanto ya que muchas especies del sur también se concentran por aquí. Me interesan sobre todo lugares más concretos como la ruta 112, la Cascada Meteoro o el desfiladero que lleva a Lavacalda, allí hay varias especies que aún no he llegado a observar y mi padre me ha recomendado que vaya allí a repasar el inventario.

-Ya veo… tan resuelta como siempre.

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto…

-Vamos, ya hemos hablado de esto, sabes que es cierto… hemos entrenado otras veces y te desenvuelves bien, de hecho vamos a practicar-sugirió en ese momento el chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

-Claro, es el momento perfecto, saca a mawile y yo iré con plusle, a ver qué sabes hacer…

Al principio la chica no estaba muy por la labor, pero tras la insistencia de Bruno finalmente accedió a entrenar con él; por su parte Bruno se puso en movimiento enseguida para probar su velocidad y reflejos, que seguramente serían los adecuados con la motivación apropiada.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, y no muy lejos de allí, dos periodistas se lamentaban y maldecían por lo bajo. Una mujer joven de no más de treinta años, de pelo corto tintado de azul y con flequillo tirado a la derecha y ojos de igual color dibujaba un gesto molesto en su cara. Vestía con una camisa azul sin mangas y amplio cuello azul y un pantalón vaquero de un color azul más intenso, calzaba unos zapatos sin apenas tacón y llevaba puestos un par de pendientes plateados de lo más vistosos. Por otro lado el cámara, un chico de su misma edad, ojos claros y pelo castaño y alborotado, no daba su brazo a torcer. Vestía con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros parecidos a los de su compañera, calzaba unas zapatillas rojas y llevaba una riñonera del mismo color junto con una gorra a juego puesta del revés.

-Agh, Teo, te dije que revisaras esa maldita batería…

-No, Gabi, no me vengas ahora con esas porque sabes que te dije que tenía poca, pero no, tú tenías prisa y nos fuimos deprisa y corriendo. Reconsidera la situación, bonita.

La aludida quiso replicar, un poco molesta, sin embargo una súbita voz exclamó cerca de allí, cortándola.

-¡Onda trueno!

De golpe y porrazo la brillante descarga de un onda trueno zumbó entre los dos e impactó en la cámara apoyada en una roca cercana, que centelleó y brilló por un momento.

-¡Ja, has fallado!-murmuró una voz de chica.

-¡Bien esquivado!

Antes de que pudieran decir o hacer nada más, la cámara chisporroteó y, justo después, se encendió.

-¡Ah! ¡Esa sacudida ha cargado parcialmente la batería!-observó Teo, revisándola rápidamente.

-¡Vaya, impresionante! ¡Si es así quiere decir que ha sido una descarga fuerte! ¡Y si ha sido una descarga fuerte, quiere decir que ha sido un pokémon bien entrenado! ¡Y si ha sido un pokémon bien entrenado, no puede ser otra cosa que un entrenador pokémon! ¡Exclusiva a la vista!-exclamó Gabi, corriendo hacia donde salió la descarga.

-Bof, qué cansina es a veces…-pensó Teo, poniéndose la cámara al hombro.

Desde que les asignaron al programa _Operación Entrenador_ andaba un poco alterada, ya que la mujer era de las que se tomaba su profesión muy en serio, algo que en parte él entendía, aunque tendía a tener una actitud mucho más relajada al respecto.

Unos pocos metros más adelante, tras unas rocas se encontraron con Bruno y Aura, que al verles se quedaron algo extrañados por su abrupta aparición.

-¡Ah, entrenadores! ¿Estás grabando, Teo?

-Sí, sí, cuando quieras.

-¡Hola a todas las jóvenes promesas y fans de los combates, bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de _Operación Entrenador_! ¡Esta nueva temporada está al rojo vivo y ya hemos conocido a un buen número de entrenadores que han salido de viaje este año, pero aún quedan muchos más por descubrir antes de la conferencia! ¡Y justo aquí tenemos a dos nuevas promesas esperando a ser descubiertas! La sacudida de vuestro plusle ha recargado nuestra cámara, por lo que puedo deducir que sois fuertes…

-Ah, sí, bueno, en todo caso él ya que después de todo es suyo…-murmuró Aura, tratando de evadir la cuestión.

Bruno quiso decirla algo, un tanto extrañado, sin embargo la periodista se adelantó y se dirigió al chico mientras la cámara pasaba a enfocarse en él.

-¡Así que tú eres el entrenador de ese plusle! Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Ah… soy Bruno, vengo de Villa Raíz…

-¡Así que Villa Raíz, tengo entendido que es un pueblecito de lo más tranquilo y pintoresco! Si estás aquí es porque tienes intención de participar en la conferencia Colosalia de este año ¿verdad?

-Así es, me mudé hará cosa de un par de semanas aquí y ahora estoy viajando, llevo ya tres medallas ganadas.

-¡Qué interesante, así que eres de fuera! ¿De dónde eres?

-De ciudad Olivo, en Johto…

-¡Vaya, Johto, has hecho entonces un largo viaje! ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?

-Fue por mi padre, es el nuevo líder de gimnasio en ciudad Petalia.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Eres familiar de Norman, el nuevo líder de gimnasio?! ¡Esto mejora por momentos, qué interesante! ¿Estás viajando por tu cuenta o al cargo de algún profesor titular?

-Lo segundo, estoy al cargo del profesor Abedul.

-¡Ah, sí, lo que suponía, las grandes promesas siempre vienen tuteladas! ¡Cambiemos de tercio! ¿Y qué hay de ti?-inquirió entonces Gabi, dirigiéndose a Aura.

-Ah, esto… en realidad no soy…

Sin embargo, y antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más, Bruno se adelantó y anunció.

-¡Estamos viajando juntos, no sé mucho sobre pokémon pero ella me está enseñando todo lo que sabe!

-Oh, entonces ¿no eres entrenadora?

-No, no realmente...-murmuró la chica, algo cortada.

-¡Aun así tiene mucho potencial, después de todo es hija del profesor Abedul!

Ante eso la chica se giró de golpe, mirando a Bruno con gesto apurado, sin embargo Gabi exclamó aún más sorprendida.

-¡Madre mía, menudo dueto más relevante el vuestro, estoy asombrada! Veo que estábais entrenando ¿podemos echar un vistazo a vuestros pokémon?

Por su parte Bruno no puso inconveniente y sacó a todo el mundo, Aura hizo lo propio aunque algo más cohibida al respecto; Teo hizo un barrido con la cámara para captarlos a todos, al tiempo que Gabi iba comentando lo que veía.

-¡Veo que hay mucha variedad! ¡Nada mal, me gusta lo que veo, ese grovyle luce particularmente fuerte, y combusken también me produce buenas vibraciones! ¡Os propongo algo, tengamos una batalla!-anunció la reportera para su sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Contra vosotros?

-¡Sí, claro! No es que seamos unos expertos entrenadores como vosotros, pero siempre luchamos contra los que seguimos para comprobar de primera mano vuestra fuerza y cómo vais mejorando a lo largo de vuestro viaje. ¿Qué me decís?

-¡Por mí encantado, suena divertido! ¡Vamos allá, Aura!-le animó el chico en ese momento.

-¿Eh? Ah, pero yo… no sé yo si…-quiso decir ella, pero Bruno la cortó enseguida comentándola por lo bajo.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien, ya lo verás, míralo como una sesión más de entrenamiento.

No parecía tenerlas todas consigo, pero tras mirar fijamente a Bruno a los ojos y ver su expresión emocionada no supo decirle que no, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de forma casi inconsciente.

-Está bien, tú ganas…

-¡Genial! Vamos allá.

Gabi sacó a un wishmur y Teo a un magnemite, por su parte tanto grovyle como combusken fueron las elecciones de los dos. Y, sin mayor dilación, la batalla dio comienzo.

-¡Wishmur, alboroto!

-¡Magnemite, impactrueno!

La descarga fue directa hacia combusken, al tiempo que una serie de ondas sonoras reverberaron en el aire en dirección hacia ella; Bruno reaccionó a tiempo ordenando.

-¡Agilidad!

En un visto y no visto el pokémon planta aumentó su velocidad, lo que le permitió esquivar a tiempo las ondas sonoras; por su parte a Aura no le dio tiempo y combusken recibió de lleno la descarga eléctrica, seguida por las ondas sonoras que llegaron a golpearle de refilón. Por un momento la chica se quedó callada, un poco insegura, pero al ver el ímpetu de Bruno se inspiró enseguida y contraatacó rápidamente.

-¡Arriba, combusken, doble patada!

Por un momento pareció que iba a centrarse en uno en concreto, pero para sorpresa de todos combusken dio un lustroso salto y golpeó primero a magnemite para luego golpear por segunda vez a wishmur, aprovechando así el impulso y el doble golpe a su favor. Bruno se mostró especialmente impresionado, esbozando una divertida sonrisita mientras confirmaba lo evidente.

-¡Golpe roca a wishmur!

-¡De frente, impresionar!-exclamó Gabi.

-¡Bomba sónica!-hizo lo propio Teo.

-¡Ascuas!

Atacaron de manera casi coordinada y una amalgama de ataques se encontraron de improviso; aun a pesar de sus intentos por atacar wishmur acabó siendo golpeado por grovyle, por su parte magnemite trató de cubrir a su compañero, pero combusken fue mucho más rápido y soltó una serie de llamas que le detuvieron en seco, haciéndole mucho daño.

-¡Aguanta, supersónico!-indicó Teo rápidamente.

Haciendo un gran efuerzo, el pokémon acero eléctrico resistió el golpe y lanzó una serie de ondas sónicas hacia combusken que le provocaron confusión, impidiéndole atacar.

-¡No, combusken!

-¡De frente, wishmur, alboroto!-exclamó Gabi.

-¡Grovyle, cúbrele!

Antes de que el pokémon normal le llegara a golpear, grovyle se adelantó y le mantuvo alejado con recurrente al tiempo que combusken lidiaba con su confusión.

-¡Reacciona, combusken, ataque rápido!

-¡Destructor!

-¡Bomba sónica!

Los periodistas pasaron a la ofensiva total, lo que obligó a defenderse a los dos chicos; grovyle no tuvo mucho problema a la hora de esquivar los golpes más inmediatos, pero debido a que tenía también que cubrir a combusken se le hizo más complicado, llegando a ser alcanzados los dos por algunas bombas sónicas. Una de estas llegó a golpear de lleno en la cara a combusken, lo que sirvió entonces para espabilarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora, combusken, ataque arena!

Recuperando su velocidad, el pokémon fuego lucha rascó sus garras en el suelo y lanzó un rápido puñado de arena sobre magnemite, cegándolo momentáneamente. Bruno aprovechó entonces para atacar.

-¡Ahora, golpe roca!

-¡Wishmur, alboroto!

-¡No le dejes, ataque rápido!

Una vez más todos atacaron casi al mismo tiempo, grovyle fue el primero, logrando asestar un fuerte golpe a magnemite, el cual cayó al suelo a plomo, siendo seguido por wishmur para tratar de defender a su compañero, pero combusken se adelantó como una gacela golpeándolo de seguido y alejándolo así. Al segundo siguiente magnemite dejó escapar un respingo, derrotado, aunque aún quedaba wishmur.

-¡Alboroto!

-¡Esquívalo, grovyle!

-¡Combusken, doble patada!

El pokémon planta tan sólo necesitó saltar para esquivarlo, al tiempo que el de tipo fuego pasó a la acción rápidamente haciéndose a un lado, para luego contraatacar de frente y sin vacilar. Los golpes fueron directos, cayendo wishmur al suelo completamente KO junto con magnemite.

-¡Sí, lo logramos, Aura!-exclamó Bruno, emocionado.

-¡Vaya, lo he hecho!-hizo lo propio ella, sorprendida de sí misma.

Tanto Gabi como Teo se quedaron ciertamente impresionados por cómo resultó el combate, la reportera se recompuso enseguida y masculló.

-¡Ha sido un combate tremendo! ¿Lo has grabado todo?

-¡Sí, está todo en la cámara!-aseguró el cámara, dando un toque a la pantallita.

-¡Madre mía, menudo arrollo, formáis un dueto formidable! ¡Ya sabía yo que había dado con los entrenadores apropiados! ¡Tenemos a una nueva pareja que entra en la clasificación, felicidades chicos!

-Gracias, Gabi, no lo habéis hecho mal…-murmuró Bruno.

-¿Clasificación?-inquirió Aura, extrañada.

-¡Sí, vamos clasificando a los entrenadores con los que nos enfrentamos! El jurado de _Operación Entrenador_ valorará vuestro combate y os otorgará una calificación con la que iréis escalando puestos en la clasificación en una suerte de mini torneo para averiguar quien es la pareja más fuerte, en cuanto empiece la conferencia resumiremos los resultados y cubriremos también el evento, finalizando de esta forma la temporada-explicó Gabi.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿y cuándo lo emitiréis?-inquirió Bruno, curioso.

-Trabajamos rápido y siempre vamos de aquí para allá, en unos dos días como mucho el siguiente episodio estará terminado, por lo que no os lo perdáis.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Bruno.

-Sí, genial…-murmuró Aura, algo más cohibida.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, la mujer se adelantó y les sugirió.

-¡Ha sido un gran combate, tenéis talento! ¿Quereis que os hagamos una entrevista? Contadnos vuestras impresiones del combate.

Entre los dos estuvieron comentando los más y los menos del combate, aunque habló mucho más Bruno que Aura en comparación, sin muchas ganas de hablar al respecto. Una vez que estuvo todo grabado y guardado la reportera dio por terminado el segmento.

-Muy bien, pues esto es todo, os seguiremos de cerca… ¿A dónde iréis ahora?

-A pueblo Lavacalda, es donde está el siguiente gimnasio-explicó ella, mirando en su pokénavegador.

-Ah, pues si seguís todo recto y luego giráis hacia el noroeste sin adentraros en el desierto podréis llegar hasta una cima en la parte meridional de la caldera de donde suele salir el teleférico, no tardaréis mucho, en un día y medio estaréis allí.

-Muchas gracias, Gabi.

-¡No ha sido nada! ¡Tened buen viaje, chicos!

Se despidieron de ellos y, una vez solos, Bruno dejó escapar un gesto satisfecho, al tiempo que comentó.

-Un buen entrenamiento ¿verdad?

-Sí…

El chico pudo notar al instante el tono seco y distante con lo que lo dijo, extrañándose de seguido e inquiriendo al respecto.

-Hey ¿estás bien, Aura?

-Sí, claro, vámonos…

La chica quiso dejarlo correr y echó a andar, pero él la detuvo a tiempo cogiéndola del brazo; Aura se giró y miró al chico, descubriendo entonces un gesto de lo más serio cruzando su cara.

-¿Pretendes que me crea eso? ¿Qué pasa?

Los dos se miraron por un momento a los ojos y, por un instante, ella rompió el contacto visual mirando hacia un lado con gesto disgustado, murmuando de seguido.

-No debiste decir eso…

-¿El qué?

-¡Lo sabes! ¡Saltaste de repente sin darme tiempo a hablar! ¡Y encima diciendo quien soy como si fuera algo relevante!

-¡Si lo hice fue para que te integraras, no quería que Gabi te diera de lado! ¡Y sabes perfectamente que eres tan relevante como el resto!

-¡Eso lo dices tú! ¿Y quién te pidió que hablaras por mí? ¡No quería nada de esto!

No se dieron cuenta de que se estaban gritando hasta que un denso silencio cayó sobre ellos como una losa pesada. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Bruno la miraba con gesto inquieto e inquisitivo, como si estuviera tratando de entenderla, y ella con una mirada resentida y un tanto fría. Verla así, mirándole de esa forma, hizo que algo saltara en el pecho del chico, sintiendo por un momento su molestia. La chica quiso marcharse y adelantarse, pero él la detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Aura, espera!

La aludida no tenía intención de seguir allí, pero hubo algo en el tono del chico que la hizo pararse, como si dudara. Bruno, algo cortado, se apresuró a hablar.

-Perdona, no quería gritarte, es sólo que… no me gusta verte así, tan negativa, tan… sin ser tú. La chica alegre e inteligente de siempre.

Ante eso Aura cerró los ojos con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras trataba por todos los medios de acallar sus más inmediatos pensamientos; sabía que el chico tan solo quería animarla, y muy en el fondo no quería estar de malas con él después de todo ese tiempo estando tan bien juntos. Por lo que, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, suspiró, se dio la vuelta y le habló.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que… no es fácil para mí ¿sabes? Yo… lo he pasado muy mal, y… oh, Bruno, lo siento…

Por un momento sus sentimientos la desbordaron, estando a punto de romperse, pero el chico la sostuvo de los hombros, apresurándose a comentar.

-No, no, soy yo quien debería disculparse, después de todo tienes razón, no debí saltar así sin más, lo hice pensando en ti y con intenciones de animarte a participar, pero no pensé en que igual tú no querías nada de esto. Lo siento, Aura…

Bruno bajó la cabeza, con gesto arrepentido, sin embargo ella esbozó una enternecida sonrisa, sintiéndose mucho mejor al respecto.

-Ah, diablos, ahora yo me siento mal… eres un buen chico, Bruno. Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti por darme un toque, a veces suelo ser un poco lanzado…

-Sí, lo sé…

Los dos se rieron levemente, diciéndoselo todo en nada y dejándolo escapar. Se sintió como si un pesado velo hubiera sido alzado, volviendo todo a la normalidad. No se dieron cuenta de que llevaban un buen rato dados de las manos y los dos se soltaron, un tanto azorados.

-Ah, perdona, no me di cuenta…

-No, tranquilo, no ha sido nada…

Hubo un muy breve silencio durante el cual se miraron fijamente, incluso Aura se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le veía sonrojarse de cierta forma.

-Bien, entonces… ¿continuamos?-sugirió él.

-Claro-asintió Aura, con una sonrisa.

Los dos echaron a andar sin perder más tiempo mientras continuaban hacia el norte, ya que aún quedaba algo de viaje por delante. Al fondo la humeante figura del monte Cenizo se alzaba entre las paredes de la caldera, expectante.

* * *

Y seguimos con Pokémon, esta vez con un capítulo que tenía ganas de publicar. Aunque es más de transición que otra cosa, destaca sobre todo por introducir en la trama de forma activa a Gabi y Teo, los cuales tendrán un papel destacado en la misma a lo largo de la historia. Sé que ya aparecieron en el prólogo, pero he aprovechado este capítulo para introducirlos más formalmente. También he aprovechado la situación a mi favor y he hecho avanzar la relación entre Bruno y Aura otro poco más, puede que estéis pensando que el bache ha durado bien poco, pero no descarto tensar las cosas entre ellos en otra ocasión, así que no os perdáis más momentos monos entre estos dos tortolitos XD

Por otro lado también tenemos al nuevo personaje ¡el entorno! El monte Cenizo está basado en el monte Aso, y como bien digo aquí es uno de los supervolcanes más activos del mundo. He querido aprovechar, una vez más, el entorno real para crear la contraparte de Hoenn, por así decirlo, y durante los capítulos siguientes incidiré mucho en este aspecto para dotarle del mayor realismo posible a la historia. Si queréis complementar o entender un poco mejor el planteamiento googlead caldera Aso, echad un vistazo a las imágenes y enseguida os haréis una idea aproximada de lo que quiero plasmar.

Y eso es todo de momento, esperad el siguiente capítulo muy pronto, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

 **Desvío imprevisto**

El viaje continuó sin mayores incidentes, el terreno se volvió un poco más llano pero sin perder del todo su visión escarpada e irregular, evidenciando que cada vez estaban más cerca de la gran caldera Cenizo, como también era conocida. Antes de dirigirse hacia el oeste se encontraron entonces con la entrada a una zona desértica que llamó gratamente la atención de Bruno, el cual no se esperaba para nada encontrarse con un desierto en medio de una gran isla continental.

-Vaya ¿es en serio? ¿Un desierto aquí?

-Sí, es el desierto de la ruta 111, tiene varios kilómetros de largo, existe por influencia del monte Cenizo y al estar tan elevado sobre el nivel del mar.

-¿No lo vamos a atravesar?

-No, no podríamos, las tormentas de arena están a la orden del día durante la mayor parte del tiempo y no vamos preparados, después de todo no nos hace falta realmente, así que…

-Entiendo.

Continuaron hacia el oeste atravesando más terrenos llanos rodeados de abruptas y muy prominentes elevaciones; conforme más se acercaban al borde meridional de la caldera el paisaje se iba acentuando cada vez más, cosa que asombró a Bruno, ya que la transición entre las partes más verdes de Hoenn a estas era bastante pronunciada. Parecía mentira que se tratara de la misma prefectura.

En apenas dos días, y tras atravesar el estrecho paso de la caldera, continuaron todo recto serpeando entre los escabrosos caminos del interior hasta llegar a la estación del teleférico, pero se llevaron una buena decepción; dos hombres encapuchados, vestidos con una especie de uniforme rojo, con chaleco del mismo color y unos pantalones color cobre oscuro cortaban el paso hacia el teleférico. En su pecho tenían una especie de M negra con aspecto de montaña. Una extraña sensación envolvió a Bruno en cuanto los vio, de golpe y porrazo el equipo Aqua se le vino a la cabeza sin razón aparente, sin embargo esos tipos no se parecían en nada a esos piratuchos, por lo que no podían estar relacionados de ninguna forma. Aun así la sensación seguía ahí, haciéndole compañía. Quiso decir algo al respecto, pero Aura se adelantó antes de que pudiera intervenir y se acercó a ellos.

-Perdonen ¿podrían dejarnos pasar, por favor?-pidió ella con educación.

-Me temo que no, niña, tenemos órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie a partir de este punto-la espetó uno de ellos, sin muchos miramientos.

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió Bruno, apartando a Aura para que le dejase hablar a él.

-Pues porque estamos haciendo investigaciones sobre el terreno, nos encontramos analizando la zona ya que creemos que podría haber indicios de una erupción futura, y no debe pasar nadie mientras duren las operaciones-murmuró el otro, sin apenas prestarles atención.

Ante eso los dos adolescentes se miraron entre sí, un tanto confusos y sin saber muy bien qué decir. De buenas a primeras no parecía ser nada raro, después de todo se trataba de un punto caliente relevante tanto para geólogos como vulcanólogos. Aun y con todo ese sentimiento de duda y recelo seguía estando presente en Bruno, el cual miró a la cima del pico más alto del volcán, no muy lejos de donde estaban. Sus habituales fumarolas y eyecciones de ceniza envolían gran parte del cráter, mientras que los vientos provenientes del sur los movían hacia el norte, donde caían suavemente. No parecía haber nada extraño de buenas a primeras.

-Bueno, no sería la primera vez ni tampoco la última, aunque… no sé, son algo raros ¿no? Para ser vulcanólogos, me refiero-murmuró Aura.

-Sí, a mí tampoco es que me inspiren mucha confianza, pero vamos a tener que fiarnos de su palabra…

Aunque no las tenían todas consigo, al final los dejaron estar y se alejaron de allí mientras valoraban otras opciones.

-¿No hay otro camino?

-Sí, pero no llevaría hasta pueblo Lavacalda, sino que seguiría hacia el norte, tendríamos que cruzar la Senda Ígnea y continuar todo recto… nos ayudaría a atajar el desierto, pero llevaría directamente hacia pueblo Pardal-explicó ella, consultando su pokénavegador.

-¿Y hay gimnasio en pueblo Pardal?

-No, tan solo es un simple pueblo de montaña, no hay nada interesante.

-Pues vaya-masculló Bruno, frustrado.

Ante esa tesitura el chico apenas supo qué hacer, visto lo visto esos dos supuestos vulcanólogos no tenían pinta de ir a moverse en ningún momento, por lo que las posiblidades se reducían sistemáticamente. Dándose cuenta de esto la chica buscó una posible solución, comentando de seguido.

-Bueno, podemos ver si alguien de por allí nos puede ayudar a ir a pueblo Lavalcalda…

-Está bien, qué otra opción nos queda, vamos pues…-murmuró Bruno, no muy inspirado.

Cerca de donde estaban encontraron la entrada a la Senda Ígnea, una larga y sinuosa cueva que conectaba ese extremo de la ruta 111 con el norte; resultaba un atajo para evitar el desierto y sus fuertes tormentas de arena, pero lo malo de ésta senda es que rezumaba calor por todos los lados debido a la influencia de la gran cámara magmática que había bajo sus pies. El viaje fue largo y fatigoso, el calor era asfixiante y no se podía dar un paso sin notar el ardor del suelo al mismo tiempo; era tal que se arremolinaba entre las paredes y el suelo, formando una densa neblina y calentando las suelas de sus zapatillas, obligándoles a apretar el paso a riesgo de que salieran ardiendo. Aunque todo ese ambiente propiciaba la aparición de todo tipo de pokémon, sobre todo de tipo fuego, que se aclimataban perfectamente a la situación sin apenas inmutarse, por lo que Aura aprovechó para hacer inventario rápidamente sin apenas detenerse, ya que no había tiempo ni ganas para hacer observaciones con ese calor. Pero lo malo vino cuando el agua que llevaban consigo se evaporó en unos pocos minutos.

-Estamos sin agua…-anunció Bruno, sudando como un pollo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No puede ser, estoy sudada y tengo una sed horrible!-exclamó ella, sacudiéndose su camiseta roja.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al otro lado?-inquirió Bruno.

-Unos kilómetros más…-murmuró la chica, mirando su pokénavegador.

Tras varios minutos más recorriendo los pasillos y recovecos de la calurosa senda, salieron al exterior y fue como un soplo de aire fresco; habían avanzado un buen trecho y ahora se veía el monte Cenizo desde otra perspectiva, ya comenzaba a atardecer, refrescando un poco más el ambiente.

A ese lado de la gran caldera, junto al borde más septentrional, la vegetación tenía una mayor presencia, siendo la zona mucho más verde y donde la gran mayoría de industrias agropecuarias se asentaban, aunque siguieron adelante para salir de la caldera, ya que la ruta 11 continuaba todo recto sin apenas variar. Ascendieron por un estrecho sendero que serpeaba entre un angosto paso que subía por el borde más escarpado de la caldera, y en cuanto alcanzaron el otro lado el ambiente volvió a cambiar, siendo mucho más llano, aunque a mayor altura, y recuperando el verdoso esplendor característico de Hoenn. Las arboledas y los bosques volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, junto con elevaciones más suaves y no tan pronunciadas.

Tras varias horas más de camino, y totalmente agotados, al final de la ruta se encontraron con una posada regentada por una señora mayor, lo cual agradecieron enormemente ya que al menos podían dormir en una cama blandita y tomar una ducha caliente que les relajara un poco. La anciana, una mujer de lo más amable y servicial que apenas tenía clientes, les atendió en todo momento ofreciéndoles alojamiento y una copiosa cena.

-Estáis de viaje ¿verdad?

-Así es, nos dirigimos a pueblo Lavacalda-asintió Bruno.

-Oh, pero para llegar allí hay que cruzar primero el desfiladero, estáis yendo por el camino equivocado…

-Lo sabemos, lo que ocurre es que no hemos podido tomar el teleférico-reveló Aura.

-¿No? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Hay unos vulcanólogos allí que parecen estar haciendo trabajos sobre el terreno y estaba cerrado debido a esto-explicó el chico, aún algo molesto al respecto.

Ante esa información la anciana frunció el ceño, un tanto confusa, comentando de seguido.

-¿De veras? Extraño, por lo que sé monitorean la actividad del monte desde el otro lado de la caldera al haber mejor vista e incluso usando ordenadores e instrumentos especializados muy modernos, no suelen hacer trabajos sobre el terreno debido a esto.

El dato no les pasó imadvertido a ambos, mirándose con gesto extrañado; una vez más la misma sensación que le dio a Bruno cuando les vio volvió a hacerle compañía, sin embargo ya no estaban allí para confirmar todo lo que la anciana les decía.

-Aunque bueno, supongo que bajarán de vez en cuando a comprobar los sensores, espero que no se demoren mucho.

-Vamos hacia pueblo Pardal para ver si alguien nos puede ayudar a llegar a pueblo Lavacalda…-comentó Bruno, por si las moscas.

-Me temo que yo no sería de mucha ayuda, aunque conozco a un reputado científico que vive allí que se conoce muy bien la zona, tal vez él pueda ayudaros, id a verle de mi parte, se llama Cozmo y es experto en meteoritos y otros temas del espacio-reveló la anciana.

-¿De veras? Muchas gracias…

-No ha sido nada, queridos. Comed, comed que se enfría.

Tras la cena se relajaron un rato en el salón mientras veían la tele, aunque no hacían más que zapear, sin ver nada en concreto, mientras hablaban de lo sucedido.

-Es extraño ¿no crees? ¿Eran realmente vulcanólogos esos tipos? Así a bote pronto sí que lo parecían, pero ahora no estoy tan segura…

-Sí, yo tampoco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que nos ha contado la abuela… no sé, me dio una sensación extraña cuando les vi.

El detalle de recordar específicamente al equipo Aqua al verlos todavía le seguía rondando por la cabeza, sin poder llegar a sacar una respuesta concluyente, aunque en ese momento, y en cuanto cambió de canal, una voz familiar exclamó.

-¡Hola a todas las jóvenes promesas y fans de los combates, bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de _Operación Entrenador_!

-¡Anda, _Operación Entrenador_!-exclamó Aura.

-¡Quizás salga nuestro combate! A ver…

Tras un rápido recuento del anterior episodio, pasaron al de ese momento, comfirmando así que se trataba del suyo en cuanto comenzaron a salir imágenes editadas de su encuentro con Gabi y Teo; les hicieron una ficha a ambos con todos los datos que proporcionaron, viéndose bastante visual y muy vistoso. Tras eso pasaron el combate, y, tras el visionado, se vio a Gabi en el plató del programa mientras hablaba con el jurado, compuesto por cuatro personas: dos hombres y dos mujeres.

-¡Muy bien, pues así fue nuestro encuentro con estas nuevas promesas! ¡Jueces, deliberación! ¿Qué les ha parecido?

El primero en hablar fue una de las mujeres, la más joven de todas, la cual comentó con gran emoción.

-¡Ha sido un gran combate, eso desde luego! Corto pero intenso, lo cual demuestra técnica, y al mismo tiempo gran rapidez y precisión. El momento crítico de la confusión de combusken también le agrega un pelín de suspense, por lo que está todo muy bien medido. En cuanto a Bruno se refiere se nota que tiene cierta experiencia, y esas tres medallas que menciona tener dan fe de ello.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! El chico apunta maneras y Aura también, hubo un instante en el que estuvo un poco parada, pero enseguida se repuso y supo poner los puntos sobre las íes-asintió la otra mujer, con algo más de calma analítica.

Sin embargo en ese momento uno de los hombres, el que se encontraba sentado justo en el centro de la mesa, esbozó un gesto lleno de desdén al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Por favor, Mandy, siempre has sido demasiado laxa, se nota a la legua que a esa chica le falta técnica, ni siquiera sabe actuar cuando debería ni mide los tiempos ni tiene claro la diferencia entre atacar y defenderse, es evidente que lastra el combate de principio a fin…

Al oír esto la chica esbozó un gesto triste, aferrándose al cojín que sostenía y bajando la mirada. Por su parte algo saltó en la cabeza de Bruno, encendiéndose al instante y soltando de golpe.

-¡Pero bueno, este tío es gilipollas! ¿¡Acaso no has visto el combate, pedante de mierda!? ¿¡No viste a combusken pegando a distintos objetivos con un mismo golpe?! ¡¿De qué vas, payaso?!

Antes de que Aura dijera algo, el siguiente en hablar fue el otro hombre al lado del que despotricó contra Aura, comentando al respecto.

-Bueno, Simon, tampoco hace falta ser tan duro con la muchacha, cierto es que no llega al nivel del chico, que claramente se nota que ha ganado medallas, pero ha tenido muy buenos momentos, véase por ejemplo en el que el combusken golpea a dos objetivos con un solo doble patada, eso no estuvo nada mal. Y se nota enseguida que se compenetran muy bien…

-¡Bien, alguien con sentido común, gracias!-exclamó Bruno, algo más calmado, pero aún en caliente.

Aun así el tal Simon no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a la carga.

-Mira, Sosuke, no dudo de que el chaval tiene talento, pero ya te digo que con esa chica como compañera no va a llegar muy lejos…

Para entonces Bruno se levantó, presa de una intensa ira, mientras comenzaba a gritar como un poseso.

-¡El que va a llegar lejos vas a ser tú como te encuentre por la calle, mamarracho, te voy a enviar para tu casa calentito envuelto en regalo y con un lacito, no van ni a reconocerte!

-¡Bruno, tranquilo, no pasa nada, es igual, después de todo tiene razón!

-¡No! ¡De eso nada, Aura, no tiene ningún derecho a decir eso de ti, ese tío es un subnormal, me está buscando y me va a encontrar!

-¡Bruno, por favor, tranquilízate, no lo escuches, sólo quiere provocar!

-¡Pues razón de más, joder, que venga él aquí y me demuestre sus para nada obvias habilidades si es tan valiente y bravucón frente a las cámaras! ¿¡Dónde hay un teléfono?!

Costó algo más que la última vez, teniendo que acallar su miedo cuando le veía tan desatado, pero finalmente logró que se calmara en parte mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y observaba a Simon con mirada asesina. Finalmente, y tras las deliberaciones, cada miembro del jurado emitió su voto, ganando un ocho por parte de Mandy, un siete y medio por parte de la otra chica que se posicionó a su favor de forma más moderada, un siete por parte del hombre moderado y un cinco por parte de un inflexible Simon. Al verlo Bruno no pudo evitar farfullar entre dientes.

-Subnormal…

Tras eso se sumaron las notas e hicieron media, calculando y ganando un total de setecientos puntos que les colocaron en una octava posición frente al resto de parejas que también participaban. La posición pareció satisfacer a Bruno, pero los efectos de su cabreo con el juez aún seguían presentes en él, moviendo la pierna frenéticamente en señal de nerviosismo mientras veían el final del programa.

-¡Y hasta aquí el programa de hoy, seguidnos sin falta para descubrir a más promesas a lo largo de todo este verano! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Tras eso pasaron a publicidad y Aura no tardó mucho en opinar al respecto.

-No sé por qué te pones así, después de todo no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira…

-¡Sabes perfectamente que eso no es así, Aura! ¡Te recuerdo que ganamos, por lo que es nuestra victoria! ¿Estás diciendo acaso que no nos esforzamos?

-No, pero…

-¡Pues ya está! ¡Ese tío no es más que una rata que sólo busca carnaza para hacer demagogia barata, no dejes que te afecte! ¡Tú eres mejor que él!

Ante eso la chica tan solo cerró los ojos con gesto imperturbable, murmurando al poco rato.

-Aprecio tus palabras, pero… no lo veo así. Simplemente ha sido honesto y ha calificado lo que ha visto, eso es todo.

Bruno dejó escapar un gruñido exasperado, tratando de decir algo al respecto, sin embargo la chica se adelantó y comentó.

-Pero no te preocupes, no hace falta que te pongas así, simplemente seguiré con lo mío y ya está. En fin, me voy ya a la cama, tengo sueño…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la chica se levantó y se marchó hacia el dormitorio en la planta de arriba. Por su parte el chico gruñó por lo bajo, más molesto consigo mismo que otra cosa.

-Maldita sea, otra vez…

Sus problemas de ira y temperamento siempre conseguían sacar su peor faceta, cosa que siempre había echado atrás a la gran mayoría de personas a las que había conocido; y, una vez más, esto se interponía entre él y ella, aunque no podía evitar pensar en que había algo más detrás.

-Aura… tú eres más relevante de lo que te crees.

Siguió despierto un rato más, pensando en sus cosas, hasta que finalmente el sueño le venció y él también se retiró a dormir. Una noche cerrada y con luna nueva arropaba el firmamento, al fondo el cráter del monte Cenizo resplandecía en la distancia.

* * *

-¿Está todo preparado?

-Sí, señor, hemos asegurado el perímetro, nada ni nadie nos molestará.

-Perfecto ¿y qué hay del paquete?

-Mañana mismo iremos a por él, hemos conseguido que ese idiota lo busque por nosotros, en cuanto lo tengamos en nuestro poder lo llevaremos para allá.

-Bien, muy bien. El mundo cambiará muy pronto. Y, junto a él, seguiremos avanzando. Recuérdalo.

-Sí, señor.

* * *

¡Más Pokémon! Se acerca uno de los momentos clave de esta genergación, por lo que este capítulo es la transición perfecta entre acontecimientos, en un principio iba a ser algo más largo y abarcar más contenido, pero he preferido recortarlo un poco y mover el resto al siguiente, que no tardará mucho en llegar.

Por otro lado sigo describiendo el entorno, el cual como dije en el anterior capítulo es una pieza clave en estos capítulos, mostrando sobre todo el cambiante paisaje de Hoenn y la diferencia de climas y temperaturas en una sola región. No será el único lugar que tendrá este tipo de tratamiento, esperad algo muy similar cuando el viaje transcurra en la parte noreste de Hoenn.

Y, además, la relación entre Bruno y Aura va viento en popa, mostrando ésta vez los aspectos negativos de cada uno y cómo se complementan entre sí, a lo largo de toda la trama iremos viendo cómo van lidiando con ellos y mejorándolos poco a poco.

Y eso es todo de momento, esperad el siguiente capítulo muy pronto, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

 **La tierra al poder**

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, desayunaron rápidamente y retomaron enseguida el viaje tras despedirse de la abuela. Aunque iban bien de tiempo el devío les consumía uno valioso de por sí, además de que si hubiera estado abierto el teleférico a esas horas ya estarían en pueblo Lavacalda, por lo que optaron por que ése tiempo en concreto desviándose no fuera desperdiciado.

Al oeste de allí, y tras pasar un estrecho sendero de montaña, se extendía la ruta 113, una llana ruta condicionada ampliamente debido a la cercanía con el monte Cenizo. Toda la ceniza que soltaba el volcán durante sus largas horas de actividad era arrastrada por el viento hacia el norte, moviendo las grisáceas y compactas nubes hasta esa ruta y dejando caer allí todo su contenido. Debido a esto tenía un aspecto casi navideño, capas y capas de ceniza grisácea cubría el suelo, las copas y ramas de los árboles y a la hierba alta; cada vez que se atravesaba, la ceniza de sus ramas caía al suelo, dejando un reguero de ramas verdes que contrastaba ampliamente con el resto. Sin embargo, si se esperaba lo suficiente enseguida volvía a estar cubierta debido al goteo casi constante de ceniza.

-Vaya, qué aspecto más curioso, parece que sea invierno…

-¿Verdad? Lo más interesante es que los pokémon se aclimatan a la situación, me gustaría hacer un poco de observación si no te importa…

-Claro, adelante.

Aura se apostó junto a una colina coronada por un árbol y, desde allí, repasó su inventario mientras se dedicaba a observar los alrededores; en esa ruta destacaban sobre todo la presencia de pokémon como spinda, los cuales se movían de manera muy curiosa, como si se bambolearan. Vieron a unos cuantos andando juntos y no pudieron evitar reírse un poco al verlos en ese plan.

-¡Ji, ji, qué graciosos son!

-¿Verdad? Esta especie en concreto posee una pecurialidad, y es que rara vez se suelen ver dos spindas con el mismo patrón en su pelaje-reveló Aura.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, fíjate bien.

Vieron unos cuantos congregados por los alrededores y pudo comprobarlo por sí mismo, ya que ninguno de ellos repitió el patrón, como bien dijo ella.

Por otro lado también vieron varios skarmory volando bajo mientras buscaban algo de alimento en las inmediaciones.

-Estos no suelen ir en manada ya que son muy territoriales, cubren los distintos flancos cada uno por su lado-murmuró Aura, mientras tomaba notas.

-Ya veo…

Finalmente también vieron pequeños grupos dispersos de slugma reptando por las inmediaciones y jugando con los copos de ceniza que caían, vieron varios puestos en corro y atrapando los copos con sus bocas.

-Este entorno es único sobre todo por pokémon como estos, el calor que hay bajo nuestros pies propicia la aparición de especies tan particulares como la de los slugma, aquí pueden estar parados sin riesgo a secarse y fragmentarse-reveló la chica, con detalle.

-Vaya… es impresionante todo lo que sabes sobre pokémon, Aura…

-Ah, para ya, tampoco es para tanto…

Tras la observación continuaron su camino y un poco más adelante se encontraron con un taller de vidrio, en el cual un hombre junto con su hijo se dedicaba a hacer objetos de cristal con la ceniza; les dieron a cada uno un saco enorme y les prometieron que si traían mucha ceniza podían fabricarles algo bonito. Como a Aura le picaba la curiosidad no perdieron más tiempo y salieron a recolectar toda la ceniza que pudieron.

-¡Qué interesante! ¿Cómo lo harán?-inquirió Aura, mientras sacudía las ramas de un árbol cercano y la metía toda en su saco.

-Me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo ¿es acaso posible?-inquirió el chico, extrañado, mientras aprovechaba la ceniza amontonada en el tejado de la casa.

Estuvieron sus buenos minutos peinando las inmediaciones, sacando a sus pokémon para que les ayudaran en la tarea e ir así más rápido. Tras eso regresaron al taller y al ver los sacos hasta arriba, el hombre exclamó.

-¡Oh, tenéis un montón de ceniza! Podré hacer varios objetos con ella ¿Qué queréis?

-¿Qué tienen?-inquirió Bruno.

-Mira en el catálogo-indicó el niño, pasándole uno.

Estuvieron echando un vistazo, descubriendo que podían hacer desde mesas hasta sillas, pendientes, colgantes, joyería en general y flautas; a Bruno le llamaron la atención las flautas, por lo que preguntó al respecto.

-¿Y las flautas?

-Ah, sí, a ti que eres entrenador te vendrán bien, son una serie de flautas que pueden tratar algunos problemas de estado, como la confusión, el enamoramiento o el sopor, incluso alejan o atraen a pokémon salvajes.

Finalmente Bruno le encargó las flautas y Aura se decidió por un colgante en forma de copo de ceniza que tenían; padre e hijo se pusieron en marcha enseguida y soplando a través de unos aparatitos que tenían hicieron cristal con las cenizas volcánicas, despejando así las dudas.

-¿Soplando? ¿Soplan para hacer esto?-inquirió Bruno, asombrado.

-Así es, la ceniza volcánica está compuesta por materiales de lo más diversos, entre ellos rocas, minerales y, sobre todo, vidrio, el cual separamos soplando para luego solidificarlo calentándolo y dándole forma después-explicó el padre.

-Vaya, impresionante…

-Es un trabajo de método, pero nos reporta buenos beneficios.

-¡Y además es muy divertido!-añadió el niño.

No tardaron mucho tiempo y les cobraron en total por el set de flautas y el colgante unos ciento cincuenta yenes; era algo caro al ser un producto tan exclusivo, pero la relación calidad precio compensaba bien el resultado final.

-Cuidado con ellos porque son frágiles-recordó el hombre.

Se despidieron de ellos y continuaron el viaje; Aura se puso el colgante y lo lució en su pecho.

-¿Qué tal me queda?-inquirió ella, con gesto coqueto.

-Muy bien, complementa fenomenal con los pendientes, estás muy mona-murmuró el chico, con sinceridad.

Ante ese halago la chica no pudo evitar volver a enrojecer, agradeciéndoselo tímidamente. Siempre conseguía hacerla enrojecer de alguna u otra forma, parecía un hábito y todo.

Alrededor de la hora de comer llegaron finalmente a pueblo Pardal, un pueblo montañoso, pequeño pero pintoresco, donde la tierra tenía un curioso color rojizo debido a la gran cantidad de depósitos de minerales y otros elementos que le conferían ese color tan particular; además, lo más destacable era su paisaje lunar como consecuencia de los meteoritos caídos a lo largo de muchas generaciones. Era un pueblo reconocido por eso mismo, ya que cada cierto tiempo caía una intensa lluvia de meteoritos en la zona, con algunos de ellos logrando ir más allá de la atmósfera y alcanzar la tierra, cayendo sobre todo a las afueras y por los alrededores de la ruta 114 y la Cascada Meteoro. Es punto de visita obligada para los científicos que se dedicaban al estudio del espacio y los meteoritos, siendo en ese sentido el turismo uno de los motores económicos de la localidad.

Fueron al centro pokémon para ir al buffet, ya que se morían de hambre, pero antes Aura fue un momento a mandar los últimos registros a su padre. Por su parte Bruno la esperó cerca de la zona de teléfonos, que desde los últimos años también incoporaba faxes y ordenadores para consultas y similares, habiendo avanzado las comunicaciones bastante en ese aspecto. Las máquinas de transferencia pokémon también se englobaban en esa zona desde entonces para unificar todos los procesos técnicos de todos los centros pokémon de la prefectura. Vio entonces a una chica trasteando con el transportador pokémon, al parecer la estaba haciendo unos ajustes. En ese momento llegó la enfermera jefe y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Ya está, Aredia?

-Casi, era un cable pelado que se había enredado con el transmutador y estaba haciendo contacto-explicó ella, sin sacar la cabeza del hueco de la máquina.

-Menos mal que tiene arreglo, lo necesito para enviar unos pokémon al centro pokémon de ciudad Algaria…

En cuanto la chica apartó la cabeza pudo verla un poco mejor; era joven de aspecto veinteañero, pelirroja, tenía el pelo rizado y recogido en dos coletas largas y trenzadas. Sus ojos eran de color anaranjado y los escondía tras unas gafas rectangulares de montura metálica. Vestía de verde, con un mandil de jardinería y una camiseta verde oscura, con pantalones del mismo color.

-Vale, listos, ahora reinicia e irá como la seda-indicó Aredia.

-Muchas gracias, Aredia, no sé qué haríamos sin ti…-agradeció la enfermera.

-A mandar.

Recogió sus herramientas, se despidió y fue a irse pero en cuanto vio a Bruno, observó que le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Curioseando?

-Ah, eh…-murmuró el chico, algo cortado, pero Aredia se apresuró a comentar.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, yo también soy curiosa y… ¡eh! ¿Quién no curiosearía si viera a una chica trasteando con ordenadores?

Bruno no pudo evitar reírse ante su naturalidad, a lo que ella le imitó, presentándose de seguido.

-Me llamo Aredia, universitaria, encantada.

-Bruno, entrenador pokémon.

-Ah, así que un entrenador, en ese caso te preguntarás que qué hacía trasteando con el transportador.

-Pues sí, lo cierto es que sí...

-Lo estaba arreglando, la enfermera me llamó con urgencia explicando que se había averiado y vine enseguida, si alguien sabe de transportadores esa soy yo-murmuró la chica, con mucha seguridad.

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió Bruno, curioso.

-Pues porque tienes delante a toda una experta, estoy estudiando ingeniería informática y me estoy especializando sobre todo en análisis de redes, tengo intención de hacer un máster relacionado en cuanto termine.

-Vaya… eso es para diseñar ordenadores ¿no?

-Así es, aunque también engloba diseño de programas informáticos y todos los elementos internos de los ordenadores, aquí donde me ves fui yo la que mejoró la tecnología de la transferencia-anunció la universitaria.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, yo introduje varios cambios, novedades y demás entresijos para que la conexión fuera más fluida, gracias a mí Hoenn está conectado con el resto de Japón y del mundo.

-¿Y cómo funciona todo eso? Siempre he oído hablar de ello, pero nunca he sabido en qué consiste-murmuró el chico, interesado.

-Verás, esto de la tecnología de la transferencia comenzó a gestarse en el año 1995 en la prefectura de Kanto por un colega mío llamado Bill, un informático y estudioso como yo. Él buscaba una forma más sencilla de transportar a los pokémon sin necesidad de tratarlos cual mercancía manufacturera de alta empresa, así que pensó en una forma distinta. Como el auge de internet estaba al alza, vio una oportunidad de oro en él y, aprovechando las conexiones a internet y los circuitos electromagnéticos de las poké ball, consiguió hacer varias pruebas usando conexiones de corto alcance, mandando una poké ball con un pokémon dentro a casa de sus padres. Fue todo un éxito. Consiguió afianzar la investigación en el 97 y encontró apoyo en Silph SA, una empresa manufacturera con sede en Kanto la cual le financió el proyecto. Gracias a eso consiguió probar sus teorías y se patentó la tecnología de la transferencia, que por aquel entonces también se estaba probando en otras partes del mundo. Para el nuevo milenio ya había conexión con casi todos los países y hoy en día no hay centro pokémon privado de estas máquinas-explicó ella con todo detalle.

-Vaya, qué historia más interesante…

-Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo pero tengo cosas que hacer, vivo en una casita en la ruta 114 si te pasas alguna vez podrías ir a visitarme.

-Está bien, si me paso por allí me acercaré a saludar.

Aredia se despidió y se fue rápidamente; Aura regresó al poco rato y fueron a comer mientras hablaban de lo que harían a continuación.

-Vale, he aprovechado para informarme mientras le mandaba los faxes a mi padre y ya sé dónde vive el profesor Cozmo.

-¿De veras? Genial, aunque… ¿crees que él podrá ayudarnos?-inquirió el chico, aún con dudas.

-No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo, en el caso de que no pudiera siempre podemos volver al teleférico para ver si ya está abierto, aunque espero que el hombre pueda ayudarnos.

-Sí, yo también…

Una vez que terminaron de comer se dirigieron directamente a la casa del profesor con las indicaciones sacadas de internet e impresas, encontrándola rápidamente. Sin embargo su gozo acabó en un pozo cuando su asistenta les explicó que no se encontraba allí en ese momento ya que había acompañado a unos hombres del equipo Magma a la cascada Meteoro.

-¿Equipo Magma?-inquirió Bruno, notando cómo ese extraño presentimiento le volvía a asaltar.

-Sí, se presentaron como una organización sin ánimo de lucro, dispuestos a financiar las investigaciones del profesor a cambio de que les dijera la localización de un posible meteorito en la cascada Meteoro y fueron allí para echar un vistazo.

-¿Vieron por un casual cómo eran esos tipos?-inquirió el chico, un tanto inquieto.

-Sí, vestían con una especie de uniforme rojo un tanto extravagante, dijeron que eran geólogos y vulcanólogos pero a simple vista no lo parecían…

Bruno y Aura intercambiaron sendas miradas preocupadas, recordando los más recientes acontecimientos que les obligaron a desviarse hasta allí.

-¿Te suena de algo el equipo Magma?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Pues no, no realmente. Me suena el equipo Aqua y con ganas, pero es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre. Aun así tengo esta extraña sensación desde ayer, por alguna razón me recuerdan a los piratuchos del equipo Aqua, pero no pueden ser ellos ni por asomo, no se parecen en nada-argumentó el chico.

-Sí, yo también lo pensé, aunque su descripción encajaba con los hombres que vimos a la entrada del teleférico…-recordó la chica.

-Sí, eso sí, podrían estar relacionados.

-Es posible… podemos ir a la Cascada Meteoro para salir de dudas, no está muy lejos de aquí-sugirió Aura.

-Vale, vamos.

Se pusieron en marcha, abandonando el pueblo hacia el oeste y adentrándose de lleno en la ruta 114; esa ruta también era montañosa y bastante escarpada, la tierra rojiza también se hacía presente pero sólo en las inmediaciones más cercanas al pueblo, con alguna que otra arboleda dispersa, pequeños lagos que regaban el paisaje y varias zonas de cultivo a las afueras de la localidad, ya que la tierra rojiza era rica en nutrientes y muy apta para la agricultura de todo tipo.

Conforme se fueron alejando hacia el sur la tierra rojiza fue perdiendo terreno hasta desaparecer, siendo sustituida por verdes pastos y campiñas rodeadas de vastas y prominentes elevaciones rocosas; atravesando uno de los tantos lagos de por allí, regados por una pequeña cascada proveniente del interior de la Cascada Meteoro, vieron una solitaria casita al lado de la orilla sur. Esa tenía que ser la de Aredia, y no se equivocaron, puesto que en el buzón lo ponía bien claro. Llamaron a la puerta para saludar, pero en cuanto ella abrió exclamó.

-¡Me vais a perdonar por el espectáculo!

-¿Que espectáculo?-inquirieron los dos.

Nada más entrar lo comprendieron al instante; y es que la casa estaba patas arriba y todo lo desordenada posible que podía estar. Multitud de libros, carpetas, archivadores y legajos sueltos de documentos se apilaban en multitud de sitios, estanterías llenas de cables y piezas sueltas de ordenadores lo ocupaban todo y en el pequeño salón un gran número de ordenadores se encontraban encendidos y trabajando a pleno rendimiento, con un gran amasijo de cables rodeándolos. El aire acondicionado se encontraba dado y una serie de ventiladores aireaban el ambiente para evitar que se sobrecalentaran.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo, pero es que con tanto lío y tanto trabajo me olvido hasta de comer! ¡Soy un desastre total!

-Aredia, pensaba que lo tenías todo informatizado…-murmuró el chico, observando las pilas de carpetas y archivadores.

-¡Y lo tengo, esas son las copias a mano e impresas que no puedo tirar, porque las tengo a modo de backup por si le ocurre algo al sistema! ¡Tengo al menos cinco ordenadores para almacenarlo todo y guardar las copias de seguridad, los tengo hasta arriba de archivos encriptados! ¡El resto de ordenadores mantienen en pie el sistema de transferencia en todo Hoenn, por lo que no los puedo apagar! ¡Y cómo no suelo tener visitas tampoco me preocupo demasiado! Lo siento…-explicó la universitaria, muy acalorada, tratando de poner un poco de orden.

-No te preocupes, Aredia, yo también suelo tener mi habitación algo desordenada-comentó Aura para salvarla del apuro.

Aredia soltó un suspiro y murmuró de seguido.

-Ojalá fuera como mi hermana Nereida, ella sí que es ordenada y limpia…

-¿Tienes una hermana?-inquirió Bruno.

-Oh, sí, es mi hermana mayor, siempre está viajando de aquí para allá, fue ella quien me contagió mi pasión por la informática y los ordenadores, además de ponerme en contacto con Bill, el creador de la tecnología de la transferencia. Sabe mucho más que yo, para que os hagáis una idea trabaja para Mac-explicó la chica, muy contenta de hablar de ella.

-¿Mac?-murmuró Aura, extrañada.

-Macintosh, Aura, de Apple, es una empresa de informática-le explicó Bruno.

-Así es, tienen su propio sistema operativo, como Microsoft con Windows… ¿no lo conoces?-inquirió la informática, extrañada.

-Es que yo no soy muy de ordenadores…

-Oh, ya veo… A todo esto ¿queréis un té?-les ofreció Aredia.

Estuvieron un ratito con ella, hablando un rato, pero dado que tenían prisa se fueron pronto para no llegar muy tarde a la cascada Meteoro. El resto de la ruta 114 se elevaba exponencialmente conforme se acercaban a la gran cueva, su paisaje se volvió mucho más montañoso y cráteres de impacto de tamaño variable comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. La piedra era de un color mucho más claro, contrastando ampliamente con la tierra parda del norte.

Finalmente, y tras varios metros más de ascenso, llegaron a la Cascada Meteoro, una gran y extensa cueva que se caracterizaba por el color basáltico de sus paredes y su tierra debido a la reiterada caída de meteoritos, además de la gran cantidad de estalactitas y estalagmitas que poseía, resultado de una erosión muy lenta pero constante de los elementos. La entrada estaba situada entre varias rocas y en lo alto de un elevado cerro, nada más entrar estuvieron buscando al profesor y finalmente le encontraron no muy lejos de allí junto con esas extrañas personas vestidas de rojo; el profesor se encontraba cavando en un cráter junto a un lago cercano sin que ninguno de los presentes hiciera nada por ayudarle, nada más llegar se escondieron tras varias rocas para que no les vieran.

-Eso, ni le ayudéis…-musitó Bruno, molesto por lo que veía.

-Sh, a ver que hacen…

Cozmo era de mediana edad, con una nariz bastante pronunciada, de pelo color cobre y en punta, algo despeinado, con sendas gafas pequeñas y redondeadas. Tras varios minutos cavando, pareció encontrar algo.

-Ah… aquí parece haber algo…

Los hombres y mujeres esbozaron una amplia sonrisa, moviéndose ésta vez y ayudándole a sacar lo que había encontrado; usando la pala a modo de palanca pudieron desenterrar el objeto, que era nada más y nada menos que un meteorito de tamaño mediano, de color amoratado y orificios por toda su superficie.

-¡Oh, tenían ustedes razón, había uno aquí! Muchas gracias…-murmuró el profesor, yendo a cogerlo, pero uno de los hombres se adelantó y lo cogió antes.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué está haciendo? Ese no era el trato…

-Lo sentimos, profesor, pero necesitamos este meteorito para el logro de nuestros objetivos… y nosotros somos muy consecuentes con éstos-anunció el hombre que le arrebató el meteorito, esbozando una siniestra sonrisita.

-¡No me engañe y deme mi meteorito!-exclamó el profesor, tratando de quitárselo.

Pero el hombre, sin mayores contemplaciones, le golpeó y Cozmo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Gracias por facilitarnos la búsqueda, memo…-rio el hombre.

Bruno sintió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y fue a salir cuando, de repente, una voz familiar exclamó.

-¡Deteneos!

Todos se dieron la vuelta y, para sorpresa de Bruno, vio aparecer a Aquiles acompañado de unos cuantos de sus hombres del equipo Aqua. Sin embargo el detalle no pareció alterar en absoluto a los presentes, siendo el hombre con el meteorito en las manos el primero en comentar.

-Vaya, vaya, mirad quiénes están aquí, los mierdecillas del equipo Aqua…

-Tatiano, te sugiero que no perdamos más el tiempo, el jefe nos espera-le recordó una mujer morena con gesto imperturbable que mascaba chicle.

-Tienes razón, Carola, vámonos… ¡retirada!-exclamó el tal Tatiano.

-¡Esperad ahí, equipo Magma, aún no hemos dicho nuestra última palabra!-exclamó Aquiles, molesto.

-¡Ja, piérdete, bigotudo!-le espetó Tatiano.

En ese momento una chica pelirroja, de frondoso pelo rizado y ojos rojos, dio un salto hacia delante y exclamó mientras lanzaba una ball.

-¡No permitiré que hables así a mi líder! ¡Carvanha, hidrobomba!

Nada más salir de su ball el pokémon agua siniestro soltó un súbito chorro potente de agua que impactó en Tatiano, el cual soltó el meteorito por inercia.

Por un momento pareció que el meteorito iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero Bruno actuó rápido y lo cogió a tiempo, saliendo de su escondite; el equipo Magma se quedó de una pieza y Aquiles aún más en cuanto le vio aparecer de improviso.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios, quién es ese?! ¡Dame eso, chaval!-exclamó Tatiano, enfadado.

-¡Ven a cogerlo, miserable!-le animó el chico igual de cabreado y sacando una ball.

-¡Te arrepentirás! ¡A por él!

Al punto los hombres del equipo Magma le atacaron y Bruno se defendió sacando a sus pokémon, enfrentándose a todos a la vez; varios zubat y golbat trataron de atacar desde el aire, pero plusle los mantuvo a raya con sus descargas. Varios pokémon de tierra como numel o baltoy atacaron en tierra, junto con unos cuantos myghtyena, enfrentándolos junto con todos los demás.

-¿Qué hacemos, señor?-inquirió la chica que salió en defensa de Aquiles.

-¡Ésta es la nuestra, a por ellos, apoyad al chico!-indicó éste.

Fue entonces cuando una batalla encarnizada se gestó entre los dos equipos y Bruno, el cual luchaba contra todo el que se le ponía por delante, protegiendo el meteorito; a su vez trataba de llegar hasta el profesor, pero los pokémon le impedían el paso.

Por su parte Aura lo veía todo desde donde estaba escondida, un tanto insegura sobre si unirse a la lucha o no, pero en el fondo sentía que tenía que ayudarle; quiso moverse enseguida, pero en ese momento un hiperrayo hizo acto de presencia, impactando al lado de Bruno. Aura miró arriba y vio entonces a una especie de sol y de luna mirándolos a todos con caras de pocos amigos. Sorprendida por la aparición de estos pokémon, exclamó de seguido.

-¡Un solrock y un lunatone!

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-inquirió Bruno, sacando su pokédex.

-Solrock, el pokémon meteorito; el origen de la fuerza de este pokémon reside en la energía solar. En días soleados, grupos de Solrock se alinean de cara al sol para absorber su luz. Se cree que es de procedencia extraterrestre, flota lentamente en el aire y al luchar desprende una luz viva e intensa.

Tras eso, la movió para identificar al otro.

-Lunatone, el pokémon meteorito; llega a estar muy activo en las noches de luna llena. Este pokémon fue descubierto hace cuarenta años en el lugar en el que había caído un meteorito, se desplaza flotando en el aire y sus ojos rojos sobrecogedores cortan la respiración de todo aquel que los ve.

El equipo Aqua aprovechó ese momento de confusión para recuperar el meteorito y huir, entre tres soldados del equipo Magma trataron de quitarle el meteorito por la fuerza a Bruno. Al ver esto la chica no lo dudó más y saltó sobre ellos como una gacela.

-¡Soltadle, cobardes!

En ese momento el solrock formó una bola de fuego y soltó una llamarada en forma del kanji Ô en dirección hacia ellos, sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar.

-¡Carvanha, hidrobomba!-exclamó entonces la chica pelirroja del equipo Aqua.

El potente chorro de agua se abalanzó sobre la llamarada y logró apagarla antes de que les alcanzara, salvándoles de unas quemaduras muy serias.

-¡Maldita sea, fuera de mi camino! ¡Grovyle, hoja aguda a ese sol, aléjalo!

Grovyle dio un lustroso salto y le golpeó con sus cuchillas, empujándole hacia atrás; por su parte lunatone fue a defenderle, cargando otro hiperrayo.

-¡No! ¡Combusken, doble patada!-exclamó Aura.

Combusken fue más rápido y le golpeó dos veces con sus patas, sin dejarle atacar; sin embargo solrock contraatacó lanzando una extraña onda psíquica que impactó en combusken, tirándole al suelo.

-¡No, combusken!

-¡Chiquilla tonta!-exclamó uno de los soldados Magma, tirándola del pelo.

-¡No la toques!-bramó Bruno, abalanzándose sobre él.

En medio de toda esa confusión y algarabía, Tatiano aprovechó para acercarse a él y le quitó el meteorito sin que se diera cuenta siquiera.

-¡Lo tengo, retirada, ahora!-exclamó.

Nada más oírlo los soldados del equipo Magma se movieron deprisa y tiraron cada uno una bomba de humo, cubriendo por completo todo el lugar; los ojos de lunatone brillaron fugazmente y, de un solo movimiento psíquico, despejó el humo, revelando la huida del equipo Magma.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Aquiles.

Pero los dos pokémon salvajes siguieron en sus trece, atacando a todos los presentes; Bruno y Aura les enfrentaron a ellos sin más alternativa.

-¡Hoja aguda!

-¡Giro fuego!

Otro golpe contundente por parte de grovyle hizo trastabillar a solrock, pillándole desprevenido; un torbellino de fuego envolvió a lunatone, imposibilitándole moverse.

-¡Recurrente!

-¡Ataque rápido y doble patada!

Una ristra de semillas golpeó a solrock y este cayó al suelo, KO; por su parte lunatone fue más lento y combusken atacó primero, siguiendo así a su compañero. Los dos lanzaron una ball, decididos, y cada una cogió a un pokémon; las dos botaron en el suelo, casi sincronizadas, hasta que finalmente saltaron los seguros.

-Maldición, escaparon…-masculló Aquiles, por lo bajo.

-Sí, escaparon, y ahora me vas a explicar qué haces aquí y quiénes son esos tipos-le exigió Bruno, recogiendo a solrock y dándole a lunatone a su nueva entrenadora.

-Tranquilo, chico listo, no te pongas tan chulo conmigo…

-¿Le conoce, señor?-inquirió la chica pelirroja.

-Sí, por desgracia, esperaba no volver a verte cerca de mí nunca más y aquí te encuentro ¿por qué será?-murmuró el líder del equipo Aqua, ceñudo.

-Bueno, supongo que no quería perderte de vista y todo eso…-explicó Bruno, con tonito chotero.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así a nuestro líder!-exclamó ella, yendo a ponerse en guardia.

-Tranquila, Silvina, ahora no es el momento, no sabemos lo que planea el equipo Magma…

-Eso, Silvina, haz caso a tu querido líder.

La aludida se tuvo que reprimir sobremanera para no explotar; Aquiles le miró de arriba abajo, como si se lo estuviera pensando bien, hasta que finalmente dio explicaciones.

-Esos que has visto ahí eran nuestros rivales, el equipo Magma, pretenden expandir la tierra en beneficio de humanos y pokémon.

-¿¡Qué?!-musitaron Aura y Bruno, al unísono.

-Lo que oís, es una locura, lo sé, por eso tenemos que detenerlos, no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya.

-Ja, habla por ti, eso de querer expandir los mares y océanos también es una locura-le recordó Bruno.

-No es ninguna locura, es algo obvio, no podemos dejar que expandan de esa manera las porciones de tierra, si hacen eso ¿dónde quedará nuestra labor? ¿Qué será de nosotros si nos quedamos sin el elemento que nos dio la vida? ¿Y qué hay de los pokémon de agua? ¿Dónde vivirían?-inquirió Aquiles, poniéndose retórico.

-¿Y ahora te pones en plan verde con los pokémon de agua? Si tanto te importan, únete a la Greenpeace…-murmuró el chico, molesto.

-¡Esto no es ninguna broma! Es normal que estés tan ofuscado, sólo eres un crío…

-¡No me vengas otra vez con esas, y ni se te ocurra poner en duda mi capacidad, no soy ningún crío, tengo trece años!

-Igual me lo pones, eres demasiado joven para entender mi visión, pero hemos de detener al equipo Magma, oí decirles algo del monte Cenizo antes de desaparecer, iremos a echar un vistazo.

-En ese caso yo tendré que ir detrás de ti-anunció Bruno con voz queda.

Ante eso el hombre le miró con gesto inquisitivo, mirándole primero a él y luego a Aura, que se había quedado un poco apartada. En un momento dado preguntó a Bruno.

-Dime una cosa ¿te importa algo todo esto? ¿Lo que le pase al mar y a todos nosotros? ¿O a ella?

Eso pilló con la guardia baja al chico, encendiéndole de seguido y mascullando.

-¿Eso es una amenaza, Aquiles?

-No, tan sólo comento lo que veo, nada más, no te voy a pedir que lo entiendas pero sí que me respetes, hemos de hacer esto.

-En tal caso en eso estamos de acuerdo, entonces…

El líder del equipo Aqua ahogó como pudo un exasperado gruñido, sin querer perder más tiempo, pero antes de marcharse inquirió.

-Pero antes que nada, dime una cosa ¿de qué bando estás?

-¿Bando dices? ¿Me tomas por tonto? No me fio de ti ni de esos payasos, os vigilaré de cerca, que conste.

Aquiles le miró detenidamente, comenzando a arrepentirse de haberle contado todo, sin embargo en ese momento uno de sus hombres, un hombre musculoso descamisado y con un chaleco azul, le apremió.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, señor, o el equipo Aqua nos tomará la delantera.

-Ya voy, Matías… nos volveremos a ver.

-Sí, seguramente…

Y, tras eso, se pusieron en marcha hacia el monte Cenizo; en ese momento el profesor se despertó, mascullando entre dientes.

-Oh, qué golpe…

-¡Profesor! ¿Está usted bien?-le preguntó Aura, levantándole.

-Sí… oh, es terrible, esos bandidos del equipo Magma me engañaron…

-¿Le dijeron para qué querían el meteorito?-inquirió Bruno.

-No, sólo que sabían de la existencia de uno por aquí enterrado y me dijeron que me pagarían bien si lo encontraba…

Los dos amigos se miraron, extrañados por todo ese asunto.

-Aunque yo también tenía mis sospechas, eso sí, recientemente había detectado la presencia de una gran fuente de energía natural proveniente de aquí, me atrevería a decir que era cosa del meteorito pero sin él nunca podré confirmarlo-murmuró el profesor, levantándose.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido de ruedas derrapando y apareció de golpe un jeep gris, siendo conducido por una figura familiar.

-¿¡Shy?!-inquirió el chico al verlo al volante.

-¡Bruno! ¡Estaba tras la pista del equipo Aqua! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Montaron en el jeep y, mientras regresaban a pueblo Pardal, el chico le explicó todo lo ocurrido mientras atravesaban a toda velocidad campo a través. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos se percataron de que una criatura de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos les observaba perderse por las laderas camino hacia al este.

-Ya veo, así que el equipo Magma. Je, ya sabía yo que no tardarían mucho en mover ficha…-murmuró el agente, pensativo.

-¿Sabías de ellos?

-Claro, van a la par del equipo Aqua, son sus principales rivales ya que sus ideas se contraponen, esos piratuchos quieren expandir los mares y el equipo Magma la tierra, era de esperar que se enfrentaran en algún momento-obvió Shy, cambiando de marcha.

-Me engañaron y se llevaron el meteorito, dijeron que iban al monte Cenizo-explicó el profesor Cozmo.

Shy mostró una cara de preocupación, pensando en posibilidades.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?-inquirió Bruno.

-Es posible, pero no estoy seguro, más nos vale que nos demos prisa, nos pasaremos por pueblo Pardal para dejarle a usted, señor Cozmo.

Tras unos minutos de viaje acelerado, dejaron al profesor Cozmo en el pueblo y continuaron hacia el este a toda velocidad atravesando la ruta 113.

-¿Qué sabes del equipo Magma, Shy?

-Lo mismo que del equipo Aqua, son una banda de revolucionarios que pregonan la expansión de la tierra y harán cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Hasta ahora todas sus actividades delictivas se centraban en el robo de materiales geológicos y de excavación, además de la contratación de expertos en el campo de la geología y vulcanología, entre otros. Su ficha es casi idéntica a la del equipo Aqua-explicó Shy, dando un volantazo para evitar una roca en el camino.

-Vulcanólogos… eh, Bruno, recuerda que esos dos del equipo Magma argumentaban ser vulcanólogos, igual no estaban mintiendo después de todo-recordó Aura.

-Cierto, podrían estar tramando algo raro con el volcán…

-Más que raro, yo tengo una terrible sospecha, agarraos-indicó Shy, acelerando bastante.

Terminaron de atravesar la ruta llena de ceniza y se dirigieron hacia el sur por la 111. Usando el coche como protección atravesaron la tormenta de arena que azotaba el desierto, el jeep acabó hecho un asquito, pero consiguieron cruzar sin mayores problemas.

-Después de esto voy a tener que llevarle al túnel de lavado…-murmuró Shy, girando a la derecha nada más salir.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más de viaje accidentado debido al terreno, llegaron a la base de la colina que llevaba hasta el teleférico.

-¡He de hacer unas llamadas, coged vosotros el teleférico, venga!-apremió el agente.

-¡Vale!

Como el paso ya estaba libre y el teleférico listo para subir, lo abordaron rápidamente; la tarde había pasado volada y ahora el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse desde el oeste, extendiendo la sombra del monte Cenizo sobre ellos conforme iban subiendo. Desde allí arriba se podía ver la multitud de picos y cráteres que conformaban el supervolcán, puesto que el cráter principal no era el único que había allí, estando conformado por varios picos y promontorios.

-No sé qué está pasando, pero me da mala espina todo esto…-murmuró Aura en un momento dado.

-A mí también, con razón me daba esa sensación tan extraña, al final sí que estaban relacionados de cierta forma, pero no me esperaba que fueran a estar enfrentados así.

-Ese hombre, el tal Aquiles… ¿lo viste antes?

-Sí, en el museo oceánico de ciudad Portual… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque me da la sensación de que yo también lo he visto en algún lado, pero no logro recordar dónde…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, pero ya te digo, no lo recuerdo… agh, maldita sea…-masculló la chica, frustrada.

-No te fustigues, por ahora vamos a ver qué están haciendo allí arriba…

Finalmente, y tras varios minutos más de subida, llegaron al cráter más alto del monte desde el cual se podía entrever un resplandor rojizo surgiendo de su interior; en él había un mirador desde el cual se podía observar los alrededores, así como un pequeño lago de lava en lo más profundo, siendo uno de los pocos lagos de lava en todo el mundo que se mantienen encendidos y sin secarse durante la mayor parte del año.

Sin embargo, nada más bajarse del teleférico vieron multitud de soldados del equipo Aqua luchando contra los del equipo Magma a lo largo y ancho de todo el cráter, Aquiles lidiaba él sólo con tres soldados a la vez. Al verle exclamó con gesto crispado.

-¡Tú otra vez!

-¡Pues claro, te dije que no pensaba perderte de vista!

-¡Dejémoslo para luego, tienes que parar al equipo Magma, pretenden hacer entrar en erupción al volcán con la energía del meteorito!-anunció Aquiles.

-¿¡Qué?!-exclamaron los dos, aterrados.

-¡Arrasarán esta parte de Hoenn, tienes que detenerlos, ya!-exclamó el líder del equipo Aqua, demasiado ocupado para hablar.

Al otro lado del cráter, frente a un borde, había una persona junto a una máquina colocando el meteorito en ella; la lava del volcán brillaba en el fondo de éste, y dado que ya había anochecido se convirtió en la única fuente de luz en todo el lugar.

-¡Detente!-exclamó Bruno, acercándose a él.

El hombre le miró por un momento, con gesto anodino, y ordenó a dos de sus subordinados.

-Tatiano, Carola, ocupaos de esto.

-Con mucho gusto, señor-murmuró Tatiano, chascando los dedos.

-A sus órdenes-asintió Carola, observando con detenimiento al muchacho mientras mascaba chicle.

Bruno les encaró sacando a solrock y comenzó una batalla de dos contra uno; Aura se había quedado un poco rezagada, insegura de si podría enfrentarlos ella sola, pero al ver al chico enfrentar sólo a dos supo que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, por lo que se adelantó rápidamente y se puso a su lado, sacando a su lunatone.

-¡Aura!

-¡Estamos juntos en esto y lo haremos juntos!

-Oh, pero qué enternecedor… ¡numel, lanzallamas!-exclamó Tatiano.

-Son tan dulces que empalagan… ¡mightyena, mordisco!-hizo lo propio Carola.

Una potente columna de llamas se dirigió directa hacia ellos, al tiempo que mightyena se lanzaba sobre ellos con las fauces abiertas y sus colmillos brillando.

-¡Solrock, llamarada!

-¡Lunatone, lanzarrocas a mightyena!

Una gran bola de fuego con forma del kanji Ô se enfrentó al lanzallamas, logrando frenarlo y disolviendose juntos en el aire; por su parte lunatone reunió muchas piedras a la vez y las lanzó contra el pokémon siniestro, pero éste se movió deprisa, esquivándolas todas, y luego le golpeó con finta, haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡No! ¡Lunatone, resiste, hipnosis!

-¡Numel, lanzallamas a lunatone!-indicó Tatiano.

-¡Cúbrele, solrock, psicoonda!

Antes de que numel llegara a atacar, el pokémon roca psíquico tomó la delantera y le lanzó una onda psíquica, alejándolo de seguido. Los ojos de lunatone brillaron en un resplandor rojizo, logrando así dormir a mightyena.

-¡Ahora, avalancha!-exclamó Bruno.

Al punto una intensa avalancha de rocas volcánicas reunidas de los alrededores golpeó a todos por igual, tanto numel como lunatone lograron soportar con entereza las embatidas, pero no mightyena, el cual terminó por los suelos.

-¡Agh, lanzallamas, vamos!

-¡Psicoonda!

-¡Lanzarrocas!

Entre los dos, y combinando sus ataques, echaron el resto y tumbaron a numel rápidamente, derrotando así a ambos administradores.

-¡Maldita sea!-masculló Tatiano, molesto.

-Demasiado fuertes…-murmuró Carola con gesto neutro y haciendo pompas con su chicle.

-¡Es tu oportunidad, vamos, adelántate!-le animó Aura en ese momento.

-¡Vale!

Por su parte el hombre de la máquina había terminado de calibrarla, estando a punto para ser activada; con gesto satisfecho y aire triunfal comenzó entonces a hablar en voz alta.

-Sí, está todo listo, la energía del meteorito calentará la cámara magmática del volcán y éste entrará en erupción. De esta forma la lava se dirigirá al océano y allí se solidificará, expandiendo la tierra. Está todo milimétricamente calculado.

-Estás como una cabra-masculló una joven voz a sus espaldas.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y observó a Bruno, quien le miraba desafiante; frunció el ceño, con gesto confuso, e inquirió.

-¿Quién eres tú, chaval?

-Esa no es la pregunta, sino más bien ¿Quién eres tú, loco?-preguntó el chico, conteniéndose bastante.

El hombre le devolvió la mirada, analizándole con ella como si fuera el sujeto de un nuevo experimento; a simple vista no parecía pasar de los cuarenta años, pelirrojo con el pelo muy bien peinado, de ojos oscuros y penetrantes y mirada analítica vestía como lo hacen en el equipo Magma, con una larga camisola de color rojo y negro, pantalones negros y zapatos de igual color; en el pecho, a la izquierda, llevaba estampado el distintivo del equipo Magma, una M con aspecto de montaña y de color rojo.

Tras un momento de cávilo, como si contemplara todas las posiblidades, finalmente habló.

-Me llamo Magno, y soy el líder del equipo Magma, nuestra misión es expandir las porciones de tierra para que humanos y pokémon puedan seguir prosperando juntos.

-Otro, madre mía, el mundo está lleno de chalados…-murmuró Bruno, flipando.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Es de chalados el querer que la humanidad progrese? Observa esta máquina, su existencia sólo ha sido posible gracias al ingenio humano tras miles de años desarrollando nuestra capacidad innata de creación y construcción. Cuando antes había simples y rústicas herramientas, ahora hay ordenadores, cuando antes se usaban a mensajeros para anunciar las noticias, ahora existe internet que nos conecta a todos mediante el uso de cables y electrónica. El avance mecánico y tecnológico sólo ha sido posible gracias a la expansión de la humanidad por todo el globo, y los pokémon han contribuido en gran medida en ese progreso. Sin embargo ahora hemos llegado al límite, hemos sido relegados por el simple porcentaje de menos del 30% de la masa continental, mientras que los mares ocupan el resto. Debemos seguir progresando juntos, tanto humanos como pokémon, y para eso es vital tener más tierra disponible en la que seguir creciendo.

-¿Pero qué me estás contando? Si hemos progresado es por simple capacidad, no porque haya más o menos tierra, es ridículo-masculló Bruno, anonadado.

-No. Ridículo es que los océanos nos limiten de ese modo. El agua se evapora al contacto con el calor, pero la tierra permanece ahí, inacta e inamovible. Puede que nos dieran la vida, pero ha sido la tierra quien nos ayudó a prosperar. Es hora de que nos pagen lo que nos deben.

-¡Estás loco, Magno! ¿Te crees que puedes pedirle cuentas al mar así sin más, después de todo lo que tu querido progreso le ha hecho? ¡Sin agua ni tú ni los pokémon podréis sobrevivir, por mucho ingenio que tengáis! ¡No pienso consentirlo!-masculló en ese momento Aquiles, encarándole desde abajo.

-Bah, ahórrame tus palabras vacías, Aquiles, no serás precisamente tú quien detenga lo que está por venir.

-¡No si yo te lo impido!

Antes de que los dos líderes siguieran atacándose verbalmente, Bruno cortó por lo sano exclamando todo indignado.

-¡Ya está bien, estoy harto de tanta tontería, no pienso dejar que hagáis nada de lo que queráis hacer, estoy harto de vuestras estupideces, se acabó!

-¿Ah, sí? Pues creo que acabas de perder-anunció Magno, activando de golpe la máquina.

Ésta cargó una especie de rayo láser rojo en el extremo de una antena, mientras recogía la energía del meteorito, y lo lanzó contra la lava, que empezó a brillar fugazmente.

-La erupción ahora es inminente, te aconsejo que te vayas si no quieres que te quemes, criatura-le espetó Magno con gesto cortante.

-¡Hiperrayo!-resonó entonces una voz de chica por todo el cráter.

De golpe y porrazo un potente hiperrayo rasgó el aire e impactó en la máquina, la cual explotó de golpe y los restos se desprendieron, cayendo a la lava junto con el meteorito.

-¡No, no! ¿¡Quién ha sido?!-chilló Magno, perdiendo la compostura por primera vez.

Un poco más abajo Aura, junto a su lunatone, exclamó.

-¡Yo!

-¡Niñata impertinente, te arrepentirás!-aulló el líder del equipo Magma, fuera de sus casillas y sacando una ball.

-¡Métete conmigo!-gritó Bruno, interponiéndose.

Y entonces una batalla entre los dos dio comienzo; Magno sacó a un mightyena y Bruno a beautifly, quien puso mala cara al ver contra quien se enfrentaba.

-¡Triturar!-ordenó Magno.

-¡Tornado!

Mightyena fue el primero en atacar, abalanzándose sobre él, pero una potente ráfaga de aire potente le frenó mientras le dañaba, impidiéndole atacar.

-¡Paralizador!

-¡Esquívalo y aullido!

Mightyena se movió rápido y consiguió evitar las esporas paralizantes, al tiempo que aumentaba su ataque aullando con fuerza.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

-¡Ataque arena!

Mightyena fue más rápido y lanzó un puñado de arena con sus patas, cegando a beautifly.

-¡Triturar!

Ésta vez se lanzó y atrapó a beautifly entre sus fauces, mordisqueándole repetidamente y sacudiéndole con fuerza.

-¡No, beautifly!-exclamó Bruno.

Por su parte Magno esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa, regresando a su estado calmado y un tanto frío; pero entonces, en ese momento, una luz potentísima rodeó a beautifly de golpe.

Mightyena lo soltó debido a la sorpresa y beautifly se alejó de él, todavía brillando; en cuanto el brillo se apagó, el pokémon bicho volador se mostró parcialmente recuperado.

-¡Eso ha sido sol matinal!-lo identificó Aura rápidamente.

-¡Disparo demora!

De su trompa soltó un hilo fino con el que ató a mightyena las patas, haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¡Ahora, absorber!

Revoloteó rápidamente hasta llegar hasta él y le drenó su energía con incluso más fuerza, recuperándose un poco más y estando a tope rápidamente.

-¡Eso es megaagotar!-exclamó Aura, sorprendida.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Cara susto!-masculló Magno, volviendo a perder los papeles.

Haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, mightyena le lanzó una gélida mirada, bajándole así la velocidad.

-¡Derribo!

Acto seguido se lanzó con todo su peso para golpear a beautifly, pero Bruno reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

Una ristra de proyectiles venenosos se dirigió directa hacia él, golpeándole repetidamente; aun así mightyena siguió atacando hasta alcanzarle, pero el regolpeo logró debilitarlo lo suficiente hasta que flaqueó y se dejó caer, exhausto. Magno lo recogió y sacó a un golbat, Bruno optó por plusle.

-¡Supersónico!

Las ondas supersónicas dieron en el blanco, confundiendo a plusle.

-¡Oh, no, plusle!

-¡Impresionar, golbat!

El pokémon se lanzó con fuerza, golpeándole de refilón unas cuantas veces, pero entonces Bruno se acordó de la colección de flautas que tenía e hizo mano de una de ellas, la flauta amarilla, tocando con ella una rápida melodía, dejando extrañado a Magno.

-¿Qué hace?

Aun a pesar de lo que podía parecer finalmente la ación tuvo resultado, la melodía hizo que se le pasase la confusión a plusle.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Ahora, chispa!

Plusle se envolvió en electricidad y se lanzó contra golbat, siendo mucho más rápido que éste y dándole de lleno.

-¡Mordisco!

-¡Onda trueno!

En cuanto el pokémon veneno volador logró aprisionarle entre sus fauces, plusle soltó la descarga paralizante y el efecto fue inmediato, obligándole a soltarle, lo que aprovechó Bruno a su favor.

-¡Chispa una vez más!

Antes de lanzarse sobre él, su pequeño cuerpo chisporroteó durante unos breves pero intensos segundos, atacando acto seguido con el doble de potencia y cayendo golbat al suelo electrificado.

-¡Eso era carga, potencia los ataques eléctricos posteriores!-exclamó Aura, identificando el ataque sin problemas.

-¿Hay algo que no sepas?-inquirió él, asombradísimo.

-No sé, cuando sepa te lo digo-murmuró ella, divertida.

Bruno no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, a lo cual Magno comentó de seguido.

-Muy ingeniosa, qué duda cabe, pero estamos a lo que estamos ¡vamos, camerupt!-exclamó Magno, contra las cuerdas.

Bruno optó por swellow para dominarlo desde el aire.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Swellow fue mucho más veloz y pudo esquivar ese ataque sin mucha dificultad, pero Magno aprovechó para ordenar.

-¡Foco energía!

Al punto un aura brillante envolvió al gran pokémon, preparándose

-¡Derribo!

-¡Párale con ala de acero!

Las alas de swellow refulgieron con fuerza y trató de detener con ellas el fuerte ataque, consiguiéndolo en parte. Pero entonces Magno aprovechó para ordenar.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Camerupt lanzó la potente columna de llamas a bocajarro, sin darle tiempo a swellow de reaccionar y siendo azotado por las potentes llamas; el golpe fue tan fuerte que el pokémon volador cayó al suelo, quemado y bastante dañado, por lo que Bruno optó por recogerle para evitar que se hiciera más daño. Por su parte Magno esbozaba una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, sin apenas inmutarse.

-¡Voy a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara! ¡Grovyle!-masculló Bruno, sacando al susodicho.

Al ver a su nuevo oponente Magno incidió un poco más en su sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Estás siendo simplemente un mero fanfarrón o sólo eres un insensato?

-¡Te dejo que lo descubras, fantoche!

-Como desees… ¡lanzallamas!

-¡Agilidad!

Esta vez fue grovyle el primero en moverse, volviéndose mucho más rápido en cuestión de segundos y convirtiéndose en una mancha verde en el aire, por lo que le fue muy sencillo esquivar el peligroso ataque, acercándose a él de seguido.

-¡Derribo!

-¡Drenadoras!

Antes de que camerupt cargara contra él, grovyle lanzó una serie de semillas que germinaron en el suelo delante de él, y en cuanto pasó por encima éstas crecieron de golpe y atraparon al pokémon, comenzando a drenarle la energía poco a poco.

-¡Agh, suéltate, camerupt, ascuas!

-¡Ahora, golpe roca!

Aprovechando que el pokémon fuego tierra estaba ocupado tratando de quitarse las ramas, grovyle le fue golpeando repetidamente consus puños brillantes, bajándole poco a poco la defensa. En un momento dado camerupt logró quitárselas casi todas, contraatacando entonces con lanzallamas, pero Bruno indicó.

-¡De frente, hoja aguda!

Con una velocidad pasmosa la hoja aguda fue tan rápida que cortó en dos las llamas, asestándole un fuerte golpe en el hocico que le hizo gran daño aun a pesar de que no era muy eficaz.

-¡Magnitud!-exclamó Magno.

-¡Salta!

Antes de que la tierra a su alrededor comenzara a temblar, grovyle pegó un lustroso salto librándose así del golpe, y tras eso se abalanzó sobre camerupt desde el aire con furia visigoda.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Hoja aguda una vez más!

Ambos ataques colisionaron entre sí, grovyle aguantó la influencia de las llamas como un jabato y logró acortar distancias hasta que finalmente alcanzó a camerupt, asestándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le dejó del todo grogui. El pokémon se tambaleó pesadamente hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo, completamente debilitado. El gesto en la cara de Magno se torció, incapaz de procesar el hecho en sí.

-No… no puede ser… he perdido… ¡me ha ganado un mocoso!-musitó Magno, humillado.

-Sí, ya ves, este mocoso te hará la vida imposible siempre-aseguró Bruno, recogiendo a grovyle.

Magno le miró con odio, como si no le entrase en la cabeza el haber perdido, pero enseguida recobró la compostura y, acto seguido, le habló.

-Por mucho que os neguéis, nadie podrá parar el progreso. A partir de aquí no podemos hacer otra cosa más que mejorar y ampliar nuestros límites. Y en cuanto a ti, lamentarás haberte entrometido en mis planes.

Y, tras esas palabras, hizo explotar una bomba de humo y se retiró, al igual que todos sus soldados. Aquiles se reunió con los suyos y se dirigió a Bruno.

-Buen trabajo, hemos evitado el desastre.

-Querrás decir he evitado, ha sido yo el que se ha enfrentado a él-le recordó Bruno, con tonito.

Aquiles le miró con mala cara, algo harto de su descaro.

-Por esta vez te paso tu intrusión ya que has sido de ayuda… pero recuerda que yo también tengo mis objetivos, espero no tener que volver a verte cerca de ellos, recuérdalo.

-Je, pues siento decepcionarte, pero no pienso dejaros hacer nada de lo que pretendéis, me parece demasiado presuntuoso-murmuró Bruno, con cara de contrariedad.

-Ja, habla por ti, eres demasiado entrometido, no es bueno para Magno ni para mí, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, pero tenlo claro. No siempre soy así de tranquilo y mi paciencia tiene un límite-avisó Aquiles, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh… ¿volvemos con las amenazas? No me das ningún miedo, ni tú, ni ese tío engominado ni ninguno de tus piratas, esa supuesta buena voluntad para con el mar y los pokémon son demasiado evidentes ¿Qué pretendes, Aquiles? Puedes engañar a medio Hoenn pero a mí no, no soy tan tonto como crees.

-No lo dudo, aparentas más sensatez de lo que en un principio pensé…-admitió Aquiles, rascándose su perilla.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual nadie dijo nada, aunque Aura no apartaba su vista de Aquiles, tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto antes; el líder Aqua vio cómo la miraba, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Quiso dirigirse a ella, pero en ese momento se oyó por todo el cráter.

-¡Interpol, están todos detenidos!

Aquiles y los suyos pegaron un vistoso bote al oírlo.

-¡Nos la pegó!-exclamó Silvina.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa-murmuró el chico, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Aquiles se acercó a él y le escupió cara a cara.

-Esta te la guardo.

-¿De veras?-inquirió él, con gesto dubitativo.

Aquiles le lanzó una última y fulminante mirada y entre todos hicieron explotar muchas bombas de humo que lo cubrieron todo en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Que no escapen, Shy!-exclamó Bruno.

-¡Desplegaos, rápido, que no huyan!-masculló el agente, entre el humo.

-¡Lunatone, ahora!

El pokémon brilló fugazmente en cuanto la luna llena se asomó tras una nube y su fulgurante luz se coló entre el oscuro humo, disipándolo incluso; pero en cuanto éste se fue, comprobaron con pesar que el equipo Aqua había huido y una multitud de geos armados con porras era lo único que quedaba en el cráter.

-¡Maldita sea!-chilló Bruno, frustrado.

-¡Y yo más! ¡Acordonad el área, asegurad el perímetro, que alguien vaya tras ellos!-murmuró Shy, contrariado.

Pero aun a pesar de los esfuerzos del agente y los geos no pudieron hacer nada por descubrir a dónde fueron los piratas y su líder, quedándose así sin nada.

-¡Maldición, han escapado!-masculló Shy, consternado.

-¡Oh, ya lo creo que escaparon! ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo usted que tardaba tanto?-le increpó el chico.

-No podía avanzar con el jeep y el teleférico tardó en bajar, aparte de que el equipo de infiltraciones tardó un rato en llegar. Tu idea de entretenerles era buena, pero…

-¡Pero resultó en nada, como siempre!-exclamó Bruno, contrariado.

-¡Comprendo tu pesar, Bruno, pero hacemos todo lo que está en nuestra mano!

-¡Sí, ya lo veo, primero la furgoneta del marisco y ahora el teleférico! ¿¡Qué será la siguiente excusa!?

-¡Bruno, Bruno, tranquilo, si no se ha podido cogerlos se cogerán más adelante, no te preocupes! ¡Ya está, ya ha pasado!-le tranquilizó Aura a tiempo.

Costó un poco al principio, pero finalmente el chico consiguió calmarse gracias a su amiga y se excusó con el agente.

-Perdona, Shy, no era mi intención ofenderte…

-No pasa nada, muchacho, en parte es comprensible, si fuera tan temperamental como tú probablemente estaría igual. En fin, contádmelo todo-murmuró el agente, sacando su bloc de notas.

Entre los dos estuvieron testificando mientras el agente estuvo tomando varias notas y haciendo unas pocas preguntas.

-Así que pretendían usar el meteorito para hacer entrar en erupción al volcán… sí, suena como algo que esos fanáticos harían, eso desde luego…

-No entiendo a cuento de qué viene todo esto si te soy sincero, el tal Magno argumenta que lo hace por el progreso pero me da la sensación de que va tras algo más, y Aquiles también-comentó el chico, pensativo.

-Sí, que no te extrañe, aún no sabemos con certeza qué pretenden, pero en inteligencia están trabajando duro para explicar las motivaciones, a ver si conseguimos sacar algo en claro.

-Esto… quizás no sea nada, pero…-murmuró en ese momento Aura.

-¿Sí?

La chica se quedó callada por un momento, como si no estuviera del todo segura de qué decir a continuación, pero finalmente murmuró.

-Creo haber visto antes a Aquiles en algún lado, pero no recuerdo dónde exactamente.

-¿De veras? El caso es que no tenemos otros registros suyos más allá de su ficha ¿Crees que podrías acordarte?-inquirió Shy, esperanzado de encontrar nuevas pistas.

-Lo he intentado, pero no consigo ubicar su cara… en caso de lograrlo puedo llamarle-sugirió la chica.

-Hazlo, por favor, te estaré muy agradecido.

Tras eso estuvo consultando un poco más con el cabeza de la unidad de los geos y, una vez que estuvo todo terminado, se despidió y se retiró junto con todos sus efectivos. Para entonces ya eran casi las diez de la noche y la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo entre las nubes de ceniza y humo, lunatone la miraba atentamente, brillando tanto como ella y meciéndose en el aire lentamente.

-Vaya día…-comentó en ese momento Aura.

-Sí, vaya día…-afirmó el chico, con gesto cansado.

Acto seguido, y de forma totalmente repentina, se oyó un leve pero audible gruñido que sobresaltó a la chica, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Has sido tú?

-Sí, lo siento, ha sido mi estómago, me muero de hambre-se excusó el chico, algo colorado.

-Bueno, pueblo Lavacalda está a los pies del monte bajando por el desfiladero ¿crees que podrás llegar a tiempo antes de fenecer?-preguntó Aura, divertida.

-Lo puedo intentar… aunque puede que tú lo sepas mejor.

Ante eso la chica rió por lo bajo, mascullando de seguido.

-Serás bobo…

Los dos se rieron con confidencia y comenzaron el descenso, dejando atrás el silencioso y humeante cráter.

* * *

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos apareció en escena una criatura de pelaje blanco y ojos rojos observando atentamente los alrededores y acercándose a donde antes estuvo la máquina de Magno. Olfateó el suelo con avidez, llegando incluso a asomarse ligeramente por el borde, observando levemente el lago de lava al fondo del todo. Volvió a levantar la vista mientras agudizaba el oído y fruncía el ceño, como si hubiera oído algo en la distancia. Finalmente, y tras un último gesto cauto en su rostro, desapareció de la vista, dejando el lugar desierto.

* * *

¡Más Pokémon para todos! Y aquí está el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, y no es para menos, puesto que cubro un acontecimiento importante en la trama de la generación. He aprovechado también para meter detalles varios entre medias pero sin pararme demasiado en ninguno para no opacar el principal, que es el primer movimiento del equipo Magma. A partir de aquí ambos equipos pasarán a un plano más secundario, pero les seguiré tratando aparte en determinados capítulos en vez de esperar a la siguiente aparición importante, que no sucederá hasta bien pasados varios capítulos más.

Por otro lado he aprovechado para darle un tratamiento a Magno muy similar al que di a Aquiles en su momento, con unos argumentos e ideas mucho mejor definidos y más contundentes, pero no carentes de ilógica, por supuesto XD puede que algunos notéis algunos rasgos del Magno de los remakes en este, estando hecho expresamente en ese sentido, pero seguirá siendo el mismo Magno visto en los juegos originales, eso por descontado.

Finalmente acabo en misteeeriooo, por lo que ya sabéis qué tocará en el siguiente capítulo XD aunque eso sí, éste será el último capítulo de esta tanda, así que tendréis que esperar a que vuelva en cuanto termine las siguientes tandas, ahora seguiré con el crossover de Pokémon y Harry Potter hasta donde la inspiración me permita, ya sabéis cómo es esto.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

 **Sofocante**

Bruno abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose un tanto cansado aun a pesar de haber dormido del tirón durante toda la noche; se reincorporó en la cama, aún algo dormido, y al girar la cabeza vio la cama de Aura vacía y revuelta. Algunas de sus cosas estaban allí, aunque se había llevado consigo la riñonera y sus pokémon, por lo que se quedó tranquilo en ese aspecto. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño mientras rememoraba los últimos acontecimientos.

Tras el enfrentamiento entre el equipo Aqua y el equipo Magma, se dirigieron hacia el sur bajando por el desfiladero, un abrupto paso montañoso que discurría a lo largo y ancho de la ladera sur del volcán y desembocaba en un llano elevado situado en la parte más meridional de la caldera volcánica, justo donde se encontraba pueblo Lavacalda. La bajada fue lenta y fatigosa debido a la irregularidad del terreno, aparte de que apenas se veía, pero lunatone les estuvo alumbrando durante gran parte del camino con su característico brillo.

En cuanto a Lavacalda se refería era una localidad pequeña, eminentemente rural, cuya economía había sido en el pasado principalmente agrícola, pero tras el establecimiento de sus famosas aguas termales ésta había empezado a cambiar inexorablemente a la turística, la cual actualmente mantenía al pequeño pero pintoresco pueblo. Aprovechando su posición geográfica se construyó una amplia piscina natural, la llenaron de agua y el calor de la caldera hizo el resto; mucha gente, tanto de Hoenn como del resto de Japón e incluso turistas provenientes de otros rincones del mundo, venía para probar las aguas termales, de las cuales se aseguraba que curaban muchos males tales como los nervios, los dolores musculares, los problemas amorosos, los granos o los bolsillos sin blanca. También se estableció una zona de baños de arena caliente, con los mismos fines terapéuticos. Sin las aguas termales el pueblo no sería lo que era ahora, y su presencia había ayudado a transformar de manera bastante prominente su aspecto a uno mucho más moderno, pero sin abandonar del todo las viejas costumbres locales, junto con un antiguo centro histórico de lo más remarcable.

Una vez que estuvo vestido y listo bajó a desayunar esperando encontrarse a Aura allí, sin embargo no la vio por ninguna parte.

-Qué raro ¿dónde estará?-se preguntó el chico, extrañado.

Desayunó rápidamente y salió un momento al vestíbulo para preguntar por ella a la enfermera jefe, sin embargo nada más hacerlo la aludida entró por la puerta, saludándole nada más verle.

-¡Hola, Bruno, buenos días!

-Ah, buenas, aquí estás ¿dónde te metías?

-Me desperté temprano para ir al desfiladero y hacer un poco de observación por allí, ya que viven un par de especies interesantes.

-Oh… ¿y ya has podido subir por esa pendiente tan escarpada?

-¡Sí, con la bici acrobática es sencillo, es más útil de lo que aparenta!

-Genial… aunque ahora que lo mencionas ¿volviste a ver a aquel soldado del equipo Magma?

Aún recordaba esa breve y súbita aparición mientras descendían, por suerte el interfecto no les llegó a ver, pero ellos a él sí; un solitario soldado Magma rondaba por las inmediaciones cerca de un pequeño promontorio, por un momento pensaron que aún seguían por allí, pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos vigilándole desapareció de improviso y no le volvieron a ver.

-No, qué va, de hecho no había nadie.

-Ya… habría sido algún soldado despistado-supuso el chico, pensativo.

-Seguramente… por cierto, con tanto trajín estoy agotada, me gustaría relajarme un poco ¿vamos a los baños termales un rato?

-Vale, vamos.

Dado que él nunca había estado en unos tenía ganas de probarlos, por lo que se dirigieron allí a no más tardar, pagaron la tarifa de entrada, unos diez yenes cada uno, y tras una rápida visita a los vestuarios se encontraron junto a la entrada a la piscina ensutados en sendas batas.

-¿Vamos?-inquirió ella.

-Vamos.

Abrieron la puerta corredera y se dieron una ciertamente incómoda sorpresa al ver que esas aguas termales eran mixtas; no era lo más común actualmente, ya que desde la apertura al resto del mundo se había comenzado a imponer una división por género, siendo en ese sentido unas aguas termales a la vieja usanza, aunque eso planteaba ciertos inconvenientes no esperados.

-Oh, vaya, no me esperaba que fueran mixtas…-murmuró la chica, algo cortada.

-¿Te importa?-inquirió él, igual de cortado o incluso más.

-Pues… no per se, aunque…

-Si quieres ve tu primero-sugirió el chico.

-Está bien…

Antes de que ella se quitara la bata Bruno se dio la vuelta, con las mejillas encendidas, aunque quizás sólo fuera cosa del calor; tras unos breves segundos que le parecieron horas, Aura murmuró.

-Ya estoy…

El chico se dio la vuelta y la vio sumergida en el agua hasta el cuello. Por suerte el agua, al estar caliente, estaba más turbia de lo normal y eso permitía salvaguardar la intimidad de los presentes, que en ese momento no eran muchos aparte de ellos mismos.

-Eh… vale, me toca…-murmuró el chico, enrojeciendo un poco más.

Sin decir nada la chica se dio la vuelta, igual de turbada que él o incluso más, y en cuanto Bruno avisó ella se dio la vuelta, mirándole con gesto algo más tranquilo aunque aún algo colorada.

-Pues no se está mal aquí…-murmuró él, para aliviar tensiones.

-Para nada… busquemos un sitio tranquilo.

La piscina natural medía a ojo unos cincuenta metros cuadrados, siendo bastante amplia de por si, y estaba rodeada por varias piedras volcánicas que delimitaban sus bordes y servían también para apoyarse y relajarse; el vapor del agua caliente se elevaba en el aire, formando curiosas formas en el proceso. El ambiente relajado y tranquilo ayudó a serenarse a los dos, acostumbrándose enseguida e ignorando rápidamente el hecho de que eran baños mixtos, mientras hablaban de todo un poco.

-¿Estás preparado para tu nueva batalla de gimnasio?-inquirió ella en un momento dado.

-Sí, después de todo el entrenamiento del otro día me ha venido bastante bien.

-Sí, menudo embrollo, aunque todavía sigo dándole vueltas a dónde llegué a ver antes a Aquiles…

-No te preocupes, pasa de ese fantoche y disfruta del momento.

-Tienes razón… voy a mojarme la cabeza.

Antes de que Bruno dijera nada más, Aura cogió aire y se sumergió, desapareciendo bajo el agua durante unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente salió, cogiendo aire de nuevo. Al hacerlo todo su pelo cayó hacia abajo por efecto del agua, detalle que no pasó inadvertido al muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió ella al ver que la miraba con tanta atención.

-Eh… ah, no, es que estaba mirando cómo te quedaba el pelo así, suelto y sin peinar… me gustas… o sea, me gusta más con las coletas, te quedan mejor-explicó el chico, algo turbado.

Ella se sonrojó levemente por el comentario, no muy segura de qué decir a continuación. No estaba acostumbrada a que la adularan ni a que la observaran con tanto interés, ya que después de todo nunca antes lo habían hecho. Aun así estando con él podía al menos decir que por ahora recibía todo tipo de comentarios por su parte, aunque la mayoría de ellos la hicieran enrojecer cada vez. No la disgustaba, ni mucho menos, aunque comenzaba a convertirse en una especie de hábito, y no estaba muy segura de cómo tomárselo al respecto. Aun así hizo de tripas corazón y decidió corresponderle con un poco de alabanzas por su parte.

-Ah, por cierto, no te lo dije pero… fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a ese hombre tan despiadado.

-Ah ¿te refieres a ese tal Magno? No fue complicado, atacaba con mucha furia pero apenas se defendía, fue sencillo. A ese moñas le quito yo las ganas de expandir nada… y al bigotudo también-murmuró el chico con gesto molesto.

-Parece algo personal…

-¡Es que es personal! Y no es para menos, ya has visto de lo que Magno ha sido capaz, y aún no sabemos que es lo que traman exactamente. Me dan mala espina, la verdad…

-Sí, es extraño, eso de querer expandir los mares y la tierra es una completa locura…

Hubo entonces un breve silencio en el que estuvieron callados sin decir mucho, aunque en ese momento llegó una chica bastante joven de no más de veintiun o veintidós años; era pelirroja, de pelo despeinado y recogido en una gran coleta, con un flequillo que le caía sobre la frente. Sus ojos de igual color brillaban como dos llamas, y llevaba puesta una bata de baño blanca, estando lista para meterse en el agua. Antes de que ninguno de los dos llegara a reaccionar la chica se lo quitó y, al segundo siguiente, tanto el uno como el otro apartaron la vista, aunque demasiado tarde.

Por su parte Bruno notó como se sonrojaba más de la cuenta, sin poder evitar rodar los ojos hacia ella, incluso le dio la sensación de que le sangraba la nariz. Aura le miró ceñuda, con gesto algo cortado, cosa que no se molestó en ocultar.

-¿Qué miras tanto?-inquirió ella, dándole una colleja.

-¿Eh? No, no, nada…-murmuró el chico, encendiéndose aún más.

-No seas maleducado…-le reprendió ella.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, no era mi intención mirar! es sólo que… bueno…

-Es mayor que nosotros, es normal, pero eso no te da derecho a quedarte mirado embobado…

-Ya, ya lo sé, es sólo que nos ha pillado desprevenido, eso es todo…

-¿Nos? Yo al menos no me he quedado mirando después, además, ella es una chica después de todo…

-Oh, vamos, ya me he disculpado... aunque tú también lo eres y no he dicho nada…-murmuró Bruno, algo apurado.

-Sí, lo soy, pero evidentemente no soy como ella…-comentó entonces Aura, apartando la mirada.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?

Hubo entonces un abrupto silencio en el cual la chica tan solo bajó la vista, sin poder evitar sonrojarse y haciéndose un ovillo bajo el agua aún a pesar de que no se veía nada bajo la turbia superficie. Por un momento Bruno llegó a entender por qué lo decía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto una voz femenina llegó a comentar.

-Oh, vamos, tampoco hace falta hacer un melodrama por eso…

Miraron a su derecha y vieron entonces a la misma chica pelirroja, la cual les miraba divertida.

-Me llamo Candela ¿y vosotros?

-Ah, yo soy Bruno.

-Aura…

-Bueno, Aura, creo que no hace falta darse cuenta de quién de nosotras dos es más joven-obvió la chica, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-inquirió la aludida, algo confusa.

Antes de decir nada, Candela dirigió la mirada a Bruno y él comprendió de alguna manera lo que le quería decir, anunciando de seguido.

-Bueno, yo me voy saliendo ya, te espero dentro.

Una vez solas, Candela se acercó a ella y la habló.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no debes confundir la belleza con el físico, no sé si me entiendes…

-Bueno, más o menos… pero… tú eres más mayor que yo, ya sabes… y, bueno, eres más… vistosa…-murmuró la chica, sin poder evitar volver a sonrojarse por enésima vez.

Aun a pesar de su proceder Candela rió de forma divertida, más de la situación que de ella, contestando rápidamente.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa no es como los demás te ven a ti, sino cómo te ves tú a ti misma, independientemente de que seas más joven que yo. Aura, no deberías avergonzarte de tu cuerpo ni sentirte menos que otras.

-¿Y cómo no voy a sentirme así si después de todo nadie se fija en mi? Ni siquiera él…

Esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca de forma inconsciente, haciéndola sonrojarse una vez más; sin embargo Candela no se dio por vencida, esbozando una comprensiva sonrisa y murmurando de seguido.

-Tienes toda una vida por delante, como yo, pero no somos iguales después de todo, no puedes pretender tener ser alguien que no eres. Yo tengo veintidós años después de todo y tú tienes… ¿cuántos? ¿Doce, trece?

-Trece… pero…

-¡Pues mejor me lo pones! Mira, yo a tu edad estaba echa un palillo y estaba totalmente plana, nadie se fijaba en mí…

-¿En serio?-inquirió Aura, incrédula.

-¡Muy en serio! No me desarrollé del todo hasta por lo menos los dieciséis años, y luego pegué el estirón tardío y me quedé como me ves ahora. No tengas prisa por crecer, Aura, no sabes lo que te va a deparar el futuro, y quién sabe si de aquí a unos pocos años te conviertes en algo que ni tú misma te hubieras llegado a esperar.

La chica sopesó lentamente sus palabras, aún no las tenía todas consigo, pero de alguna forma comenzaba a ver mejor lo que la quería decir; aunque no podía evitar sentirse ciertamente acomplejada, incluso alguien de la categoría de la pelirroja era capaz de hacerse autocrítica, y no se lo tenía creído, al contrario de lo que la propia Aura llegó a pensar. Finalmente, y tras pensárselo un poco más, relajó el cuerpo y estiró las piernas, murmurando de seguido.

-Gracias, Candela. Nunca ha sido fácil para mí abrirme con otra chica así antes, y cuando lo intentaba no hacía más que recibir reproches al respecto…

-Sí, las chicas podemos llegar a ser incluso más crueles que los chicos. Pero a veces puedes llegar a obtener más de un halago incluso cuando menos te lo esperas. Y ese tipo de halagos son los que más sinceros son…

Ante eso no pudo evitar recordar el primer comentario de Bruno, enrojeciendo una vez más, aunque esbozando una sincera sonrisa entre medias. Por su parte la pelirroja sonrió, dándose por respondida, y Aura la agradeció una vez más.

-No ha sido nada… ah, y si me lo preguntas a mí, para tu edad tienes buen cuerpo-añadió ella, sin tapujos.

Ante eso Aura sonrió y Candela la guiñó un ojo con complicidad; acto seguido, y con un tono completamente diferente, inquirió.

-Por cierto, el chico con el que estabas antes es entrenador ¿verdad?

-Ah, pues sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Por los andares que tiene, todos los entrenadores que me han enfrentado por la medalla andaban de la misma manera, como de forma arrolladora, se les distingue enseguida-explicó Candela.

-¿Por la medalla? Espera un momento ¿tú eres la líder de gimnasio?-obvió Aura, más sorprendida aún si cabía.

-Así es, pero no se lo digas aún hasta que venga al gimnasio, le daremos una sorpresa-acordó Candela con ella.

-Está bien, seguro que no se lo espera.

-¡Nadie se lo espera nunca! Heredé hace poco el gimnasio de mi abuelo y su estela sigue aún presente, pero yo la seguiré y la superaré incluso, por eso quise seguir sus pasos.

-Ya veo…

Siguieron en el agua un rato más hasta que se les arrugaron las manos y salieron, tomando un buen trago de leche mu-mu fresca tras el baño, sentándolas especialmente bien. Candela volvió al gimnasio para prepararse y por su parte Aura regresó al centro pokémon junto con Bruno para hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, y después de una ligera comida, Bruno fue a enfrentar al líder acompañado de Aura. Siguiendo las indicaciones que Candela la dio antes de irse, guió a Bruno hasta el gimnasio mientras iban hablando por el camino.

-¿Estás listo?

-¡Desde luego, me enfrentaré a lo que sea con tal de ganar! ¿Pudiste averiguar algo sobre el líder?-inquirió entonces el chico, intrigado.

-Ah… no, qué va, no había nada en el centro pokémon…

-Oh, bueno, no te preocupes, después de todo ir sin expectativas también tiene su gracia…

Ante eso Aura esbozó una disimulada sonrisita, deseando ver ya la cara de sorpresa del chico en cuanto descubriera la verdad; finalmente llegaron al gimnasio, el cual estaba situado en una antigua casa señoral japonesa, y entraron en él a no más tardar.

Como venía siendo hábito desde que empezaron a viajar nadie salió a recibirles y, por sugerencia de la chica, se separaron para buscar mejor por el gimnasio. Bruno aceptó y comenzó a deambular por ahí, pero Aura sabía dónde encontrar a la líder y fue directamente hasta donde Candela la dijo que se dirigiera, encontrándola rápidamente en una sauna al aire libre en el jardín. Esta vez la chica vestía con un conjunto de lo más juvenil compuesto por una camiseta negra de manga y tiro corto que le llegaba hasta algo más arriba del ombligo, con el dibujo de una llama roja ardiente, y unos pantalones vaqueros holgados sujetados con un cinturón rojo. Calzaba unas zapatillas negras y se sujetaba el pelo en dos frondosas y puntiagudas coletas con un coletero azul cian.

-¿Ya está aquí?

-Sí, te está buscando por el gimnasio.

-Bien, vamos para el campo, le esperaremos allí.

Desde donde estaban se presentaron enseguida, puesto que el susodicho se situaba al otro lado del extenso jardín, junto a uno de los laterales de la amplia casa.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos Bruno apareció tras una puerta corredera y, al verla junto a Aura, inquirió extrañado.

-¿Candela? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No querías un combate por la medalla? Pues ven a por ella-indicó la chica, mostrando la susodicha.

Por un momento Bruno se quedó callado sin entenderlo del todo y con una cara de lelo impresionante, a lo que las dos chicas rieron con ganas; acto seguido logró encajar las piezas y exclamó.

-¿¡Eres la líder de gimnasio?!

-¡Exacto! ¡Venga, que no se diga, si la quieres gánatela!

Y, tras ese breve paréntesis, el combate dio comienzo en cuanto el árbitro hizo acto de presencia. Por su pate Candela sacó a un numel y Bruno optó entonces por beautifly, sorprendiendo a Candela aunque no tanto a Aura, la cual esbozó una media sonrisa desde las gradas, como si se esperara algo así del chico.

-Curiosa elección… ¿eres de los que aparentan una cosa y luego hacen otra, Bruno?-inquirió la líder, curiosa.

-No, simplemente me gusta pensar de lado, eso es todo.

-Bien… los aspirantes empiezan primero.

-¡Vale! ¡Beautifly, disparo demora!

-¡Bloquéalo con ascuas!

Aunque el pokémon bicho volador atacó primero extendiendo sus finos hilos de su trompa, numel contraatacó de seguido lanzando una serie de llamas que quemaron todos y cada uno de los hilos, quedando ese intento de inmovilizarle en nada.

-¡Día soleado!-exclamó Candela acto seguido.

Al punto numel soltó un suave pero sonoro aullido que resonó por todo el campo y, al segundo siguiente, la temperatura aumentó proporcionalmente, haciendo más calor de lo usual.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

-¡Intercéptalo con ascuas otra vez!

Ambos pokémon atacaron más o menos al mismo tiempo, una ristra de agujas venenosas se precipitaron sobre las llamas, las cuales se vieron potenciadas debido al clima imperante, logrando sobrepasar de esta forma las agujas y llegando a golpear de refilón a beautifly, el cual lo sintió bastante.

-¡Agh! ¡Paralizador!

Esta vez beautifly fue mucho más rápido, volando velozmente sobre numel y soltando las esporas paralizantes, afectándolo de seguido.

-¡Ahora, tornado!

Aprovechando que en ese momento tenía gran ventaja sobre él, las alas del pokémon mariposa se agitaron con fuerza y un súbito tornado arrastró a numel hacia atrás, haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡Aguanta, numel, de frente y derribo!-indicó Candela.

Sin embargo la parálisis le impidió hacer nada, dejándolo clavado justo donde estaba y teniéndolo beautifly a tiro.

-¡Es nuestro, disparo demora!

Al segundo siguiente numel se encontró inmovilizado aún más, al tiempo que beautifly le mantenía bien sujeto para empezar a zarandearlo; sin embargo, y con una ardiente fiereza, Candela exclamó.

-¡No dejes que te someta, numel, ascuas!

Esta vez el pokémon fuego tierra reaccionó y lanzó las ascuas directas hacia las lianas que le aprisionaban, prendiéndose con una facilidad pasmosa y liberándose así en cuestión de segundos; las llamas recorrieron todas las lianas, logrando así alcanzar a beautifly y haciéndole caer al sueño, bastante dañado.

-¡Ahora, derribo!

Acto seguido numel se lanzó y le embistió con todo su peso, haciéndole un poco más de daño y recibiendo parte del mismo debido al regolpeo; beautifly trastabilló, sin apenas poderse mantener a flote en el aire, sin embargo Bruno aprovechó la actual situación a su favor y exclamó.

-¡Ahora, sol matinal!

El sol brillante que coronaba el cielo jugó esta vez a favor del pokémon bicho volador, recuperando mucha más energía así y estando casi a tope rápidamente.

-¡Agh, ascuas!-masculló Candela, contrariada.

Sin embargo la parálisis regresó en ese momento, lo que le dio vía libre para atacar sin reservas.

-¡Terminemos con esto, beautifly, megagotar!

Aun a pesar de que el golpe no era tan efectivo sirvió para rematar del todo a numel, el cual cayó al suelo agotado y sin volverse a levantar. Por su parte beautifly voló con rapidez y terminó de recuperarse del todo, viéndose más fuerte y lustroso que nunca. La luz del sol volvió a la normalidad en cuanto una nube de ceniza volcánica pasó por delante.

-¡Numel está fuera de combate, beautifly es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Eso es, buen trabajo beautifly!-exclamó el chico, al tiempo que el pokémon se posaba en su hombro y le hacía carantoñas.

Por su parte Candela recogió a su pokémon visiblemente sorprendida y comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, nada mal, sabes desenvolverte bien aun a pesar de las desventajas…

-Sí, era arriesgado, pero sabía que beautifly podría con él.

-Me gusta, he de admitir… pero vamos a cambiar ahora eso ¡adelante, slugma!-exclamó la líder, sacando entonces a uno.

El ceño de Bruno se arrugó, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad; por su parte Aura trató de prever el próximo movimiento del muchacho, pensando un poco por su cuenta.

-Quizás lo retire y saque a swellow, podría igualar en velocidad a slugma y le conferiría cierta ventaja, después de todo beautifly no es tan rápido en comparación…

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue aun mayor en cuanto vio que lo mantenía en el campo de batalla, dejándola un tanto descolocada e insegura de lo que haría a continuación.

-¡A por él, beautifly, picotazo venenoso!-exclamó el chico alzando el brazo y lanzando así al pokémon, el cual atacó de seguido.

Candela contraatacó sin dudar ordenando.

-¡Fortaleza!

Al punto slugma endureció su viscoso cuerpo, aumentando así su defensa y reduciendo así el daño del picotazo venenoso casi al mínimo; las agujas rebotaron en su endurecido cuerpo y ninguna de ellas logró envenenarle, lo que aprovechó la líder a su favor.

-¡Día soleado!

De nuevo el sol volvió a brillar con mucha más fuerza, viendo enseguida Bruno cuál iba a ser su estrategia y comprendiendo que iba a estar en constante desventaja en ese sentido.

-¡No te pares, paralizador!

-¡Aléjalo con lanzallamas!

Slugma fue mucho más rápido y lanzó una serie de potentes columnas de fuego que mantuvieron a raya al pokémon bicho volador, el cual trató por todos los medios de esquivar los peligrosos ataques, consiguiéndolo en parte, pero no pudo evitar que uno de ellos le rozara un ala, dejándolo bastante adolorido.

-¡Aguanta, beautifly, sol matinal!

-¡No le dejes, avalancha!

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de nuevo, slugma congregó una serie de grandes rocas a su alrededor y luego las lanzó hacia su rival, el cual apenas le dio tiempo a reccionar; el impacto fue directo, tirándolo al suelo y siendo azotado por las rocas, dejándolo echo un trapo e incapaz de volverse a levantar.

-¡Beautifly está fuera de combate, slugma es el ganador!-anunció esta vez el árbitro.

-¡Eso es, ardiente y fiero como una fumarola, bien hecho slugma!-exclamó Candela, satisfecha.

-Vaya, es rápido…-murmuró Bruno mientras recogía a su pokémon.

-¡Desde luego, lo he entrenado especialmente para que sea más rápido que un slugma promedio!

-Interesante, en ese caso… ¡vamos, plusle!

Desde las gradas Aura esbozó una media sonrisa, esperándose un movimiento así de su parte teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-Así que quieres pillarlo por banda con su mismo juego… muy Bruno, desde luego…

-¡Vamos a por ello, plusle, carga!

El pequeño pokémon comenzó a cargar energía en sus mejillas y parte de su cuerpo, preparándose para la batalla.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Esquívalo!

Usando su velocidad plusle no tuvo problemas para evadir las llamas, haciéndose a un lado en el momento justo y echando a correr inmediatamente después sin que Bruno le dijese nada.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Avalancha!

Una vez más el pokémon fuego reunió un buen montón de pedruscos y se los lanzó a plusle, el cual de nuevo mostró una velocidad ejemplar esquivándolos todos sin apenas esfuerzo incluso saltando sobre ellos, acortando así distancias para acercarse a él.

-¡De frente, chispa!

Acto seguido se envolvió en electricidad y, en un visto y no visto, embistió con fuerza a slugma, el cual se mantuvo fuerte y soportando con entereza el impacto.

-¡Lanzallamas a discreción!

-¡Atención, plusle!

El pokémon se echó hacia atrás para evadir los golpes, pero en ese momento se topó de espaldas con las rocas de avalancha cortándole el paso, deteniéndole en seco. Bruno, que no se esperaba para nada ese efecto secundario, exclamó.

-¡Arriba, que no te alcance!

-¡Vamos, slugma, es tuyo!

Varios lanzallamas peinaron las colindancias hasta lograr cortarle el paso, logrando alcanzarle de refilón y quemándole en el proceso debido al intenso calor.

-¡No, aguanta plusle!

-¡Sí, lo tenemos a nuestra merced, lanzallamas!-exclamó Candela, trinufante.

Viéndose acorralado, Bruno decidió echar el resto y ordenó.

-¡Dale con todo, plusle, chispa!

Una vez más el pequeñín pokémon se lanzó al ataque y enfrentó el lanzallamas, impactando sobre él y logrando por un momento estar mano a mano con slugma. Sin embargo el sol intenso imperante intensificaba el calor de las llamas, las cuales sobrepasaron enseguida a la electricidad de plusle y barriéndolo en cuestión de segundos. El golpe fue directo y contundente, arrastrándolo hacia atrás y sin apenas poder defenderse. Las quemaduras hicieron el resto y el pokémon eléctrico cayó al suelo, exhausto.

-¡Plusle está fuera de combate, slugma es el ganador!

-¡Eso es, una victoria más, así me gusta!-exclamó la líder, inspirada.

Esta vez Bruno se lo pensó mejor antes de hacer nada, sopesando las opciones que tenía; estaba claro que el clima no iba a ayudar en absoluto, y se notaba que Candela tenía fuerza y mucho vigor, siendo una líder de gimnasio notable en ese sentido. Supo entonces que debía enfocarlo de otra forma, por lo que optó esta vez por algo más apropiado.

-¡Te toca, solrock!

-¡Vaya, un solrock! ¿Has estado en la Cascada Meteoro?-inquirió Candela, con interés.

-¡Sí, me pareció un pokémon de lo más interesante! Podrá contigo…

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-inquirió ella, divertida.

-Sí, yo creo que sí…

-Veamos pues… ¡Slugma, lanzallamas!

-¡Masa cósmica!

Slugma atacó primero, pero solrock endureció su duro cuerpo y aguantó el golpe sin muchos problemas.

-¡Psicoonda!

-¡Pantalla luz!

Slugma se protegió a tiempo alzando una barrera brillante y el psicoonda rebotó sobre ella alzándose hacia el cielo. Como si hubiera sido una señal, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, por lo que Candela indicó.

-¡Día soleado!

Una vez más, y como si un día de agosto se hubiese colado en el campo, el sol volvió a brillar con gran intensidad, poniéndole las cosas difíciles.

-¿Sigues en tus trece?-comentó Bruno, con mirada inquisitiva.

-¡Por supuesto, después de todo yo siempre estoy que quemo! ¡Lanzallamas!

Casi tan veloz como antes y con el doble de fuerza gracias al calor, slugma soltó una columna de fuego que fue directa hacia solrock.

-¡En ese caso juguemos a tu juego! ¡Intercéptalo con llamarada!

Al punto solrock soltó una llamarada, la cual también fue potenciada por los efectos climáticos reinantes, y los dos ataques de tipo fuego colisionaron entre sí y acabaron disolviéndose en el aire.

-Estamos muy parejos en cuanto a fuerza especial se refiere… ¡esto es malo, tengo que pillarla por banda antes de que me pille ella a mí!-pensó el chico, algo apurado.

-¡Ahora, avalancha!-exclamó Candela.

-¡Tú también!

Miles de piedras aparecieron de improviso volando hacia ambas direcciones y chocaron entre ellas en una intensa y fiera contienda, llenando de gravilla el campo y sin apenas un efecto real en ellos.

-¡Polución!

-¡Masa cósmica!

Una vez más solrock adoptó una pose meditativa, como si de repente se hubiera ido muy lejos de allí, aumentando así sus defensas de forma exponencial; gracias a esto polución apenas le hizo gran cosa, y por suerte el veneno no hizo efecto en él, dándole una mayor ventaja.

-¡Vaya, no me lo estás poniendo fácil! ¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Psicoonda!

Ésta vez, la psicoonda fue algo más fuerte, logrando hacer frente al lanzallamas y, además, arremeter contra slugma, el cual fue arrastrado hacia atrás.

-¡Ahora, avalancha!-exclamó Bruno.

Ésta vez solrock fue más rápido y slugma no pudo ni evadirlo, quedando sepultado bajo un buen montón de rocas.

-Creo que esto ya está…-murmuró Bruno, confiado.

-No te precipites tanto… ¡slugma, sofoco!-exclamó Candela.

Acto seguido, y para su gran sorpresa, las piedras comenzaron a encenderse como si estuvieran fundiendo y, de golpe y porrazo, se redujeron a un buen montón de escombros ardientes en cuestión de segundos, esparciendo una nube de ceniza, fuego y polvo en todas las direcciones que incluso llegó a alcanzar a solrock, obligándole a echarse hacia atrás. En medio de toda esa hecatombe pírica estaba slugma, visiblemente cansado debido al esfuerzo invertido, por lo que Bruno aprovechó para alcanzarle.

-¡Psicoonda!

-¡Pantalla luz!

Slugma pudo escudarse a tiempo antes de que le alcanzara, pero incluso el esfuerzo mismo le hizo cansarse aún más, poniéndolo contra las cuerdas.

-¡Ahora, solrock, llamarada!

Aprovechando ese momento único incluso un ataque de fuego pudo con él y lo puso KO en cuestión de segundos, incapaz de sostenerse en pie más tiempo.

-¡Slugma está fuera de combate, solrock es el ganador!-indicó el árbitro.

Por su parte Candela recogió a su pokémon mientras que él festejaba junto a su pokémon.

-¡Muy bien, solrock, vamos a barrer!

El pokémon roca psíquico emitió un profundo sonido, como si estuviera meditando, al tiempo que se balanceaba rítmicamente ante la luz del sol.

-Vaya, eres más intenso de lo que pensaba… me gusta eso-murmuró Candela, esbozando una divertida sonrisita.

-Bueno, tú tampoco te quedas atrás…

-Gracias… aunque ahora viene lo mejor.

Por su parte Aura seguía observando el devenir del combate, comprobando por sí misma cómo había ido escalando poco a poco hasta llegar a ese mismo momento. Nunca antes había visto combatir a Bruno de forma tan intensa, en ese sentido se notaba que Candela le estaba obligando a ir más allá de su propio nivel, y para su sorpresa parecía estar incluso superándolo.

-¡Torkoal, adelante!-exclamó la líder en ese momento, sacando a uno.

Un pokémon que Bruno no había visto nunca hizo entonces acto de aparición, echando humo por su nariz; llevado por la curiosidad se informó al respecto.

-Torkoal, el pokémon carbón; va cavando por las montañas en busca de este mineral. Cuando lo encuentra, rellena los huecos que tiene en su caparazón y lo quema, generando así energía. Si le atacan echa humo negro de su nariz, lo que le permite una retirada. Cuando lo hace suena como una locomotora debido a sus estrechos orificios nasales.

Sin pensárselo mucho más Bruno dejó a solrock en el campo de batalla, retomándola acto seguido sin más premura.

-¡Avalancha!

-¡Defensa férrea!

Nada más empezar torkoal se hizo un ovillo en su caparazón y sus defensas aumentaron de golpe drásticamente; las rocas rebotaron sobre él y apenas le hicieron daño.

-¡Golpe cuerpo!

Acto seguido salió de su caparazón y embistió con gran fuerza a solrock, arrastrándolo hacia atrás; en un principio apenas notó el golpe, sin embargo al segundo siguiente se vio súbitamente paralizado, dejándole completamente inmovilizado y expuesto. El sol volvió a brillar con normalidad, como si se estuviera burlando de él.

-¡No, aguanta, masa cósmica!-indicó Bruno, apurado.

-¡Es nuestro, día soleado y lanzallamas!

Con una velocidad sorpresiva, torkoal aumentó sus fuerzas en un instante y la columna de fuego posterior fue abrasadora; aun a pesar de su gran resistencia ese último golpe fue particularmente crítico, poniéndole contra las cuerdas rápidamente.

-¡No, solrock, aguanta, masa cósmica!-masculló Bruno, apuradísimo.

Sin embargo la parálisis seguía repercutiendo en él, dejándolo completamente impedido y dando vía libre a Candela para atacar.

-¡Una vez más, torkoal, lanzallamas!

Ese último ataque echó el resto y solrock se quedó hecho un guiñapo y cayó al suelo, KO.

-¡Solrock está fuera de combate, torkoal es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro para su horror.

-¡No, solrock!-exclamó Bruno, alucinado.

Lo recogió sin poder evitar admirar la fuerza y tenacidad de la chica, la cual le miraba con gesto confiado y retador; nunca se hubiera imaginado que una chica como ella fuera a ser tan ardiente y apasionada en las batallas, sin duda alguna era una digna líder de gimnasio.

-¿Sorprendido, Bruno?

-¡Desde luego! ¡Eres realmente fuerte, no lo aparentas!-exclamó el aludido, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-¡Eso es porque quiero estar a la altura de mi abuelo, que también fue líder de este gimnasio mucho antes que yo! ¡Quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí!

Ante eso tanto él como Aura esbozaron una grata sonrisa, comprendiéndola un poco mejor; por su parte, Aura no pudo evitar admirarla un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía, puesto que su ayuda y sus palabras en las aguas termales calaron muy hondo en ella.

-Te entiendo, yo también quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso antes de enfrentarme a él…-asintió el chico, con gesto decidido.

-¿Tu padre? Espera… ¿eres hijo de Norman, el nuevo líder de gimnasio de Petalia? ¡Ya decía yo que tu forma de luchar me sonaba, peleas igual que él! ¡Jo, jo, esto no hace más que encenderme! ¡Vamos, Bruno, dale caña!-masculló la chica, muy animada.

-¡Será un placer! ¡Swellow!

El pokémon volador alzó el vuelo nada más salir de su ball, quedándose flotando a pocos metros del suelo,

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Doble equipo!

Antes de que las llamas le alcanzaran muchos swellows aparecieron de golpe, fallando el lanzallamas y confundiendo a torkoal, que no supo muy bien a quien atacar a continuación. El sol en ese momento comenzó a descender su temperatura, a lo que ella exclamó.

-¡Día soleado!

-¡No le dejes, ataque rápido!

Swellow se lanzó y golpeó el primero, desconcentrándole de golpe y evitando que volviera a calentar el ambiente, pero Candela ordenó inmediatamente después.

-¡Atracción!

El pokémon fuego soltó un guiño y una ristra de corazoncitos rodeó a swellow, el cual no pudo evadirlos a tiempo, envolviéndole por completo. En cuanto fue liberado el pokémon volador estaba embobado, mirando fijamente a torkoal como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

-Oh, vaya, entonces swellow es macho…-observó Aura desde las gradas.

Bruno se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, sin esperarse para nada ese giro dramático de los acontecimientos. Eso era un problema, no sabía el género de sus pokémon. ¿Qué podría hacer en el caso de que fueran todos machos? ¡Menudo problema! Pero entonces se acordó del set de flautas que llegaron a comprar un par de días atrás e hizo mano de la adecuada, la flauta roja; tocó una péquela melodía con ella y swellow se repuso de golpe al oírla, funcionando al instante y aprovechando entonces para contraatacar.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

De golpe y porrazo swellow aprovechó la rapidez del ataque y le golpeó de lleno, lanzándole hacia atrás.

-¡Atracción de nuevo!-ordenó Candela, contrariada.

-¡Repélelo con ala de acero!

Las alas de swellow centellearon con rapidez y de un par de aletazos se deshizo de todos los corazoncitos a tiempo, evitando así caer ante sus encantos.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Golpe cuerpo!

Ambos pokémon chocaron en el aire y se bloquearon mutuamente, demostrando así un tesón digno de admiración. Bruno comprendió enseguida que debían de atacar más fuerte, por lo que ordenó.

-¡Foco energía!

-¡Día soleado!

Swellow se preparó para golpear con fuerza, mientras que torkoal provocó una solanera que inclinó una vez más la balanza a su favor. Era un precio que debía de pagar si quería dejarlo todo a una sola carta. Arriesgado, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

-¡Sofoco!

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Swellow se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que torkoal despidió de su cuerpo unas llamas vivas y abrasadoras; a pesar de esto, swellow se lanzó cual misil de la armada marina y atravesó todo ese mar de llamas, haciéndose gran daño en el proceso, y directo hacia torkoal, el cual quedó exhausto tras ese potente ataque. El golpe posterior fue directo y torkoal quedó muy debilitado, al tiempo que swellow se tambaleaba presa de unas tremendas quemaduras.

-¡Aguanta, swellow, casi lo tenemos, ataque rápido!-musitó Bruno.

-¡Azote!-gritó la líder, exaltada.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, torkoal se dio la vuelta enfrentándole directamente y vapuleó con el doble de fuerza a swellow en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, dejándolo hecho un trapo en cuestión de segundos y cayendo al suelo completamente KO.

-¡No, swellow!-exclamó Bruno, anonadado.

-¡Swellow está fuera de combate, torkoal es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro rápidamente.

Para entonces el combate alcanzaba unas cotas de intensidad nunca antes vistas, Aura estaba que no salía de su asombro, comprobando de primera mano una faceta nueva del chico. Y Candela tampoco se quedaba atrás, demostrando tener una técnica impecable.

Por su parte Bruno todavía seguía abrumado por ese despliegue de fuerza y táctica por parte de la chica. No había duda alguna de que su fuerza era digna de admiración, pero tras ese sofoco torkoal estaba en las últimas, por lo que si era lo suficientemente veloz la victoria sería suya. Y, sin muchas más opciones, sacó a su último pokémon.

-¡Acabemos con esto, grovyle!

-¡Oh, sí, ahora es nuestro momento, azote!-masculló ella, sintiendo el calor y la intensidad del combate en sus carnes.

-¡Esquívalo, agilidad!

Con una velocidad que superaba y por mucho a la de torkoal, grovyle echó a correr mientras la aumentaba a cada paso que daba, convirtiéndose en una mancha verde en el aire. Al ver esto Candela comprendió su plan, por lo que decidió echar el resto y gritó.

-¡Torkoal, ve con todo lo que tengas, sofoco!

-¡Grovyle, de frente y no te pares por nada, hoja aguda!

Los dos pokémon atacaron casi al mismo tiempo, una gran ola de fuego y ceniza salió disparada del cuerpo al rojo vivo de torkoal y grovyle se abalanzó sobre ella con los antebrazos brillándole con fuerza, usándolos como escudo y atravesando con ellos las llamas. El calor abrasador hizo mella en el cuerpo de grovyle, notándolo al instante, aun así no cejó como le dijo Bruno y se abalanzó sobre torkoal con furia visigoda y asestándole un fuerte tajo en la cabeza. El impacto fue brutal y hubo una súbita explosión que cubrió de un humo blanco y espeso todo el campo. Tanto Bruno como Candela se cubrieron la cara y, al segundo siguiente, alzaron la vista hacia sus pokémon.

En cuanto el humo se posó torkoal estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente KO, y junto a él un maltrecho y quemado grovyle seguía en pie, soportando el dolor como un jabato.

-¡Torkoal no puede continuar, grovyle es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, eso es, grovyle, sabía que lo conseguirías, lo sabía!-masculló Bruno, exaltado.

El pokémon planta le sonrió con confianza, pero en ese momento dio un traspié y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Bruno lo recogió sin mayor demora para que descansara.

Por su parte Candela le imitó y miró al muchacho con un gesto de sorpresa y admiración grabado en su rostro; se ausentó por unos breves minutos y regresó enseguida con una bandejita.

-Bruno, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla calor.

-¡Genial, nuestra cuarta medalla!

-Vale, he de admitirlo, eso ha sido impresionante, no había tenido nunca un combate tan intenso desde que soy líder de gimnasio, aun a pesar de que tampoco llevo mucho tiempo…

-Pues para no llevar mucho tiempo de líder has luchado como si llevaras años en el puesto-murmuró Bruno con voz queda.

Ante eso la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse súbitamente, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto… aun así has sabido aclimatarte y muy bien a la situación, analizar las circunstancias de la batalla y luego aplicarlo, eres casi tan ardiente como yo o incluso más. Ha sido bastante instructivo-le felicitó la líder.

-Gracias, Candela.

En ese momento bajó Aura de las gradas y se dirigió a los dos con la sorpresa aún grabada en la cara.

-¡Eso ha sido impresionante, por parte de los dos, nunca antes había visto un combate tan intenso desde que salimos de viaje!

-Oh, bueno, realmente no es para tanto…-murmuró el chico con voz queda.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, siendo roto inmediatamente después por la risa cómplice de los tres presentes.

-Vale, estamos a la par entonces-admitió el chico, sin mayores contemplaciones.

-Me parece bien, pero tendremos que desempatar en alguna ocasión-añadió Candela.

-Cuando tú quieras…

La líder les acompañó hasta la salida mientras iban hablando un rato.

-Así que Norman ¿eh? Sí, sin duda eres su hijo, lucháis de forma muy similar…

-¿Conoces a mi padre?-inquirió él.

-Sí, claro, llegué a conocerle junto con todos los demás líderes cuando tomó posesión del cargo formalmente antes de las vacaciones. Demostró su técnica ante nosotros y puedo asegurar que casi estás a su nivel, y dado que la siguiente medalla la otorga él puedo asegurar que estás preparado para enfrentarle.

Esas palabras infundieron de fuerza y coraje al chico, notándose más fuerte e inspirado que nunca. Por su parte Aura no quitó ojo de encima al muchacho, sin poder evitar mirarle con una mezcla de admiración y respeto, además de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al ver esto la líder la guiñó un ojo, con complicidad.

-Buena suerte, ya me contarás qué tal-la comentó antes de que se marchara.

Ante eso la chica no dijo nada, sin poder evitar sonrojarse de más, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de confianza y se marchó junto con Bruno tras despedirse los dos de ella. Candela les echó una última mirada mientras se alejaban de allí en dirección hacia el centro pokémon, con gesto divertido.

-Hacen una bonita pareja…

* * *

-Se está muy tranquilo aquí… demasiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Mejor así que otra cosa ¿no?

-Sí, pero lo que quiero decir es que… me aburro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes suficiente con la presencia de tu altanero y gallardo hermano?

-Serás idiota…

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas… cómete tu fruta, anda.

-No soy un bebé ¿sabes? Deja de tratarme como tal…

-Oh, vamos, sabes que si lo hago es por tu bien…

Ella quiso decir algo, un poco harta de ese argumento, sin embargo algo se movió justo detrás de su hermano y se asustó levemente, sin embargo se tranquilizó enseguida al ver que se trataba del amigo de su hermano que tantas veces venía a verlos últimamente.

-Siento la interrupción, pero esto es importante-murmuró con voz queda, dirigiéndose a él.

-Vale, vamos a otro lado. Quédate aquí y terminate la cena.

Acto seguido se apartaron a una parte más alejada de la isla y, una vez solos, inquirió.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Ya lo creo… anoche un grupito de humanos trató de despertar a la tierra.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Lo que oyes, y me da la sensación de que hay algo mucho más grande detrás de todo esto, están tratando de jugar con la naturaleza y si me lo preguntas a mi no podemos permitirlo.

Ante esa nueva información se quedó pensativo, no muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto, sin embargo se apresuró a inquirir.

-¿Qué hay de las esferas? ¿Están a buen recaudo?

-Sí, no hay ningun problema, pero yo no me preocuparía por eso ahora, deberías volver aunque sólo sea por unas horas y echar tú mismo un vistazo, entiendo que no quieras moverte de aquí por tu hermana, pero tampoco puedes descuidar así sin más la tierra que juraste proteger…

-Lo sé muy bien, absol, no creas lo contrario.

-Entonces haz algo, se empieza a hablar mucho de ti últimamente y no precisamente de forma halagüeña…

-Lo que digan y dejen de decir de mí es lo de menos, si te soy sincero.

-En ese caso ¿qué vas a hacer? Sabes que…

-Lo sé, sí, lo sé.

Hubo un breve silencio que cayó como una losa pesada, mientras que debatía mentalmente los pros y los contras de volverse a acercar a la gran isla. Sabía, y muy bien, cual era su deber, no era su intención ignorarlo ni mucho menos, pero no podía dejar a su hermana desatendida ni mucho menos, lo necesitaba. Y, en ese sentido, volver no sería bueno para ella.

Sin embargo por otro lado debía de sacar en claro qué era lo que estaba pasando exactamente. Conocía a absol desde hacía mucho tiempo, confiaba en él y sabía que sus predicciones nunca caían en saco roto. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero finalmente tomó una decisión.

-Está bien, me pasaré en cuanto haya dejado por aquí todo preparado para mi hermana. Tú sigue vigilando, me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda.

-Vale, nos vemos allí.

Finalmente el pokémon blanco y de ojos rojos se marchó y, por su parte, regresó con su hermana. De camino hacia allí le pareció escuchar algo cerca de él, como el sonido de varias hojas moviéndose, pero al alzar la mirada vio a un pequeño taillow que levantó el vuelo, alejándose de allí.

El sol terminó de ocultarse tras el horizonte, al tiempo que una noche estrellada se echaba sobre Hoenn.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con Pokémon! En un principio estaba con un capítulo nuevo de Shantae, pero en un momento dado esa zorra buena para nada de nombre inspiración decidió marcharse, dejándome tirado, y me quedé con cara de circunstancia y en plan "¿y ahora qué?" por lo que decidí hacer otra cosa, dando resultado. Es lo que tiene en estos casos, lo que te da te lo quita y viceversa, así que...

En cuanto al capítulo empieza con una escena que llevaba tiempo queriendo retocar, estando más o menos íntegra a cuando la escribí por primera vez, aunque con algunos matices nuevos y una mejor definición de toda la situación en general. Es importante y muy significativa, ya que ha definido a Aura un poco más, y da a entender que hay ciertos aspectos de ella que la afectan mucho más de lo que parece a primera vista. Por otro lado el cuerpo siempre ha sido un tema a tratar cuando se habla de adolescentes, y hasta ahora no lo había abordado como tal, por lo que era una oportunidad única que no podía dejar pasar. Candela también ha sido muy importante en ese sentido, y puede que siga teniendo algo de presencia en la trama.

Por otro lado tenemos a la batalla de gimnasio, que me ha salido mucho más intensa de lo esperado con los nuevos cambios y añadidos, que no han sido muchos por fortuna, conservando en ese sentido más o menos el original. Llevando el equipo apropiado Candela no es muy complicada, pero con un equipo como el de Bruno, que ya está casi definido y decidido (aún quedan un par de capturas, ya veréis, ya), se hace algo más complejo y, en ese sentido, no es para nada algo desdeñoso. Su equipo es una combinación del de rubí y zafiro con el de esmeralda, seguiré con esta misma tónica para subsiguientes combates de gimnasio.

Y, al final, un poco más de continuidad a la subtrama de fondo, decidiendo a aclarar algunas cosas, aunque no todas para no volverse muy predecible.

Y eso es todo de momento, el siguiente no tardará mucho en llegar y va a ser otra batalla de gimnasio, por lo que vamos a estar servidos. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

 **Con toda normalidad**

Al día siguiente, y tras un veloz desayuno, recogieron todas sus cosas, devolvieron la llave de la habitación y comenzaron a trazar una ruta de regreso a ciudad Petalia.

-Vale, si lo que quieres es llegar cuanto antes lo más rápido va a ser cruzar el túnel Fervergal, de esta forma paliamos varios kilómetros a la redonda y evitamos tener que dar un breve rodeo pasando de nuevo por la ruta 110. Vamos a tener que andar igual, ya que hay que pasar por ciudad Férrica y atravesar del bosque Petalia, pero no hay tanta distancia en comparación en el caso de vadear la bahía de la ruta 103-explicó Aura, mientras consultaban un mapa colgado en la pared.

-Ya veo, además podemos parar un momento por pueblo Verdegal y así hacemos una visita a Blasco para ver cómo está-sugirió en ese momento Bruno, señalando la localización.

-También, si vamos en bici yo creo que en dos días estaremos allí si no nos entretenemos mucho.

-Vale ¿pues a qué esperamos?-inquirió el chico, echando a andar rápidamente.

-Vaya, tienes ganas de enfrentarte a él ¿eh?-inquirió ella, acelerando el paso.

-¡Desde luego, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo enfrentarme a mi padre en un combate! Decir tiene que le admiro mucho, después de todo ha logrado ser líder de gimnasio por méritos propios…

-Se nota, desde luego, y ahora aspiras a la grandeza en la conferencia Colosalia…

-Sí, quiero terminar lo que él una vez empezó pero no pudo finalizar. Aunque ahora es líder de gimnasio siempre le ha pesado el hecho de no poder avanzar más allá de las semifinales en Johto cuando era más joven. Quiero que esté orgulloso de mí, pero sobre todo quiero dedicarle mi victoria, por eso quiero llegar a lo más alto.

Tras esa profunda explicación la chica se quedó sin habla, sin esperarse algo así de él; hasta ahora había podido ir conociendo a Bruno a lo largo de todo el viaje, viendo tanto sus virtudes como sus defectos. Aun a pesar de su algo abrupta y explosiva personalidad, había ido descubriendo a un chico honrado, noble y de muy buen corazón, que anteponía a los demás antes de que él mismo, que era atento y amable como nadie antes lo había sido con ella.

-Vaya, eso es… un gesto muy bonito de tu parte, Bruno…-murmuró Aura, sin poder ocultar parte de su asombro.

-Sí, bueno, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él ¿no?-supuso él, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

Por alguna extraña razón ese gesto hizo derretirse por dentro a la chica al encontrarlo especialmente adorable, aunque ocultó como pudo un incipiente sonrojo mientras comentaba.

-Ah, sí… bueno, vamos tirando ¿no?

-Claro, intentaré no ir muy rápido, sé que tu bici no es tan rápida en comparación.

Los dos se subieron a sus respectivas bicis y comenzó el viaje de regreso a ciudad Petalia.

Lo primero era regresar a ciudad Malvalona para luego dirigirse hacia el oeste, por lo que debían atravesar de nuevo las rutas 112 y 111 junto con su escarpado relieve, pero esta vez con las bicis sería más sencillo e incluso rápido. Bajar el altiplano hacia la 112 fue sencillo puesto que tan solo necesitaron cruzar en línea recta una serie de badenes y ligeras pendientes suaves producto de la deposición de materiales blandos como agua, ceniza y barro provenientes de antiguas erupciones del monte Cenizo a lo largo de los años, también conocidas como lahares. A partir de ahí la ruta 111 fue algo más complicada debido sobre todo a su irregular orografía; Aura no tuvo muchos problemas al respecto gracias a su bici arobática, que la permitía salvar los obstáculos haciendo cabriolas de todo tipo, pero Bruno sí que lo tuvo algo más complicado ya que su bici carrera no era tan manejable, obligándole a desmontar más de una vez para poder pasar las zonas más complicadas. Debido a esto les llevó toda la mañana atravesar esa ruta, comiendo entre medias, y llegando a pueblo Verdegal a punto de anochecer.

Una vez allí se pasaron un momento a saludar a Blasco, pero de camino se encontraron por la calle a su prima Clara, la cual les saludó nada más verles.

-Anda, pero sin son Bruno y Aura ¿qué tal todo?

-Bien, muy bien ¿tú qué tal?

-Oh, pues estupendamente, gracias a vosotros puedo ver a mi chico todos los días por lo que no podría estar más feliz…

-Me alegro por vosotros…

-¿Y vosotros qué haceis por aquí?

-Estamos sólo de paso, vamos a saludar a Blasco antes de marcharnos…

Ante eso Clara dibujó un gesto comprensivo, esbozando una confidente sonrisita y anunciando de seguido.

-Oh, ya veo, en ese caso no hace falta que os paseis por casa.

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirieron ellos, extrañados.

-Porque Blasco no está, ha salido de viaje como tú, Bruno.

Esa noticia cogió por sorpresa al muchacho, aunque en el fondo ya se lo esperaba de alguna manera.

-¿De veras? ¿Así sin avisar ni nada?-inquirió Aura, un tanto preocupada.

-En un principio tenía intención de hacer una escapada, pero le llegué a descubrir un poco antes de que lo hiciera… aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

* * *

Esa noche Clara volvía un poco tarde a casa, ya que había estado con su novio casi todo el día en ciudad Férrica y, tras una jornada de lo más satisfactoria, volvía a casa un tanto cansada. Cruzó el pueblo rápidamente a través de sus calles vacías y solitarias hasta llegar a su casa, pero nada más llegar se sorprendió al ver a Blasco saliendo por la ventana de su habitación.

-¿¡Blasco?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su llamado asustó ligeramente al chico, el cual se tambaleó y dio un traspié, cayéndose al suelo con un ligero gritito; su prima le ayudó a levantarse, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿En qué estabas pensando saliendo por la ventana así?

Sin embargo al ver que iba cargado con su bolsa lo comprendió al instante y murmuró.

-Espera… ¿te vas?

-Sí, lo tengo ya decidido, Clara, quiero salir de viaje con ralts, vivir aventuras juntos y retar a los gimnasios como lo está haciendo Bruno-asintió él, con gesto decidido.

-Oh… no es que no me oponga, pero ¿estás seguro? Piensa que aún no estás del todo curado, sigues con el tratamiento, un viaje no sería muy seguro para tu asma…

-¡Desde que vivo aquí he mejorado un montón! ya apenas toso y llevo mi inahalador conmigo, siempre y cuando evite el monte Cenizo y sus colindancias estaré bien.

Clara miró a su primo con gesto analítico, recreándose sobre todo en su mirada atenta y fehaciente; antes hubiese sido imposible verle así de resuelto, era como si estuviera viendo a un Blasco completamente distinto, seguro de sí mismo y bastante decidido. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír, murmurando al respecto.

-Has cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que no pareces tú… es por Bruno ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta pilló un poco por banda al muchacho, sin embargo no se mostró sorprendido al respecto, asintiendo de seguido.

-Sí… ver a Bruno combatir junto a sus pokémon me ha movido como nunca algo antes había hecho en mi. Quiero ser tan fuerte como él, seguir sus pasos y lograr alcanzar nuevas cotas. Por favor, Clara, permíteme marcharme. Cuando vuelva lo haré siendo mucho más fuerte. Haré que todos estéis orgullosos de mí.

Esas palabras emocionaron especialmente a la chica, quien no pudo evitar esbozar una radiante sonrisa, estando ya orgullosa de él por decidir dar semejante paso.

-Ve entonces, no te voy a detener.

-¿¡De verad?! ¡Oh, gracias prima, significa mucho para mí!-exclamó Blasco, abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, aunque acto seguido anunció.

-Aunque eso sí, no voy a dejar que te vayas así sin más, mañana a primera hora le diré a mis padres que te has marchado. Es la única condición que te pongo.

-Bueno, vale, está bien… aunque eso significa que luego mis padres se enteren-aceptó él, sin mayor alternativa.

-Es mejor así, es innecesario preocupar a los demás, al menos sabrán que estás bien y no viajas sólo, tus pokémon estarán contigo.

-Tienes razón, después de todo confío en ralts y sé que ella también confía en mí.

-Eso es lo importante. Buen viaje, llama de vez en cuando ¿vale?

Tras eso el chico se despidió y se marchó, siendo observado por su prima hasta que lo perdió de vista.

* * *

-Ya veo… entonces fue por eso…

-Sí, él te admira mucho, Bruno, eres su modelo a seguir.

-Vaya, no me esperaba todo esto a decir verdad, pero me alegro que haya tomado por si sólo la decisión.

-Oh, no te quites mérito, después de todo has demostrado tener mucha fuerza…

-Desde luego, y yo puedo dar fe-añadió Aura, con una sonrisita.

-Agh, dejadlo ya, las dos…

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que finalmente se separaron, ya que tanto Bruno como Aura llevaban prisa. Dado que ya casi era de noche y aún quedaba un trecho, la chica sugirió.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí y seguimos mañana?

-Sí, será mejor, viajar de noche no me produce mucha seguridad.

Se dirigieron directamente al centro pokémon, reservaron una habitación e hicieron un alto en el camino. El momento de enfrentarse a su padre estaba más cerca que nunca. Y debía estar preparado.

* * *

Esa misma noche, y desde uno de los edificios más altos de ciudad Férrica, un inquieto y algo estresado Shy trataba de sacar algo en claro de los acontecimientos más recientes por parte del equipo Magma; el intento de hacer que el monte Cenizo entrara en erupción había sido un claro indicativo de sus intenciones más inmediatas, y aunque parecía que operaban a una escala menor, algo le decía que había algo más detrás. Además, y al contrario que sus rivales más inmediatos, el equipo Aqua, se desconocía por completo dónde se escondían y, por lo tanto, apenas tenían maniobra de actuación en el caso de poder hacer algo al respecto. En cuanto al equipo Aqua las cosas eran completamente distintas y no podían atacarlos así sin más a riesgo de delatarse a sí mismos. No, debían de esperar y tratar de encontrar una ventana que les diera la oportunidad que tanto andaban buscando de un tiempo a esa parte.

En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar y lo cogió rápidamente.

-Shy al habla ¿qué tenemos?

-No mucho, seguimos buscando pistas al respecto pero está resultando mucho más complicado de lo que supusimos.

-Ya… ¿se sabe algo sobre el nido?

-Todavía nada, no se descarta la posibilidad de que estén más cerca de lo que pensamos, pero no hemos encontrado ningún tipo de acceso por las inmediaciones, tenemos a un equipo vestido de paisano vigilando las cercanías, pero por ahora no han visto nada.

-Bien, que mantengan las posiciones hasta nuevo aviso y, si ven algo, que lo reporten enseguida.

-Sí, no hay ningún problema.

-Vale, en cuanto a lo otro… ¿no hay ningún tipo de fuentes fiables, alguien a quien podamos acudir?

-Los pocos que conocen de primera mano todos los detalles o bien son muy ancianos o han pasado a mejor vida, se dice que la sabiduría de los ancestros perdura en un lugar al que sólo unos pocos pueden pasar, pero no sé yo cuán fiable podrá ser eso.

-Entiendo, intentad tirar de algún hilo si es posible e interrogad a cualquiera que sepa algo al respecto, a ver si nos pueden decir algo.

-Sí, señor, lo mantendremos informado.

-Gracias.

Tras colgar, el agente dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, pensando en posibilidades; al final todo se reducía a un simple y mero instante, resultaba curioso cuán relevantes parecían volverse antiguos mitos y leyendas para algunos, pero últimamente todos los indicios apuntaban a lo mismo, y en ese sentido ni siquiera en inteligencia sabían mucho al respecto, por lo que informarse sobre este tipo de historias resultaba ser cada vez más y más necesario en esos tiempos que corrían. Las motivaciones de todos esos grupos que comenzaban a aparecer a lo largo y ancho de todo Japón eran cada vez más difíciles de entender, y eso les dejaba en una posición comprometida en la que se hacía más complicado aplicar todo el peso de la ley sobre ellos. Dicen que el saber no ocupa lugar. Y, en ese sentido, era por ahora su mayor baza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, y tras un rápido y frugal desayuno, recogieron sus cosas y continuaron con el viaje a no más tardar.

El túnel Fervergal había sido completamente acondicionado tras su anónima intervención; en poco menos de una semana se había desescombrado, instalado iluminación, pavimentado y añadido una cúpula de plástico para proteger y sostener el techo, siendo ahora completamente practicable y bastante usado puesto que el ir y venir de la gente era constante. Lo atravesaron rápidamente montados en sus bicis y llegaron al otro lado en poco menos de cinco minutos.

Más adelante, y tras paliar los pocos kilómetros entre el túnel y la misma, llegaron a ciudad Férrica. Apenas se detuvieron, cruzando la ciudad rápidamente y continuando hacia el sur sin detener la rápida marcha. Bruno se tenía que contener bastante, ya que entre las ganas que tenía de llegar y lo rápida que se volvía su bici si pedaleaba lo suficientemente fuerte, dejaba atrás a Aura enseguida, por lo que tenía que equiparar su velocidad a la de la chica para ir siempre a su nivel.

-¡Espera, no vayas tan rápido que no puedo alcanzarte!

-¡Ay, perdona, es que a veces no puedo evitarlo, se embala sola!

-No me mientas, tú lo que quieres es llegar lo antes posible a ciudad Petalia ¿verdad?-inquirió ella con gesto analizador.

-Pues… ah, sí, la verdad es que sí, para qué te voy a engañar. Pero no sería muy de recibo por mi parte dejarte atrás así sin más…

-Qué considerado… tampoco hace falta que lo seas tanto conmigo…

-No sigas por ahí que te veo venir-murmuró Bruno rápidamente.

Ella quiso decir algo, un tanto cortada, pero una rápida mirada por parte del chico bastó para hacerla desistir, sin poder evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

-Vaya, parece que me conoces mejor que yo misma, que ya es decir…

-No hace falta ser ningún experto, además, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero verte en ese plan. Tú te lo mereces todo, Aura, recuérdalo.

Ante eso la chica no supo muy bien qué decir a continuación, sintiéndose tremendamente turbada e incluso aminorando un poco la marcha. Aun así no dejó que sus sentimientos la desbordaran y, tras recomponerse enseguida, murmuró.

-Bueno, vale, tú ganas…

Ante eso el chico esbozó una divertida sonrisita que a ella se le antojó adorable, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto, sonriendo junto a él mientras apretaban un poco más el paso.

El bosque Petalia no resultó ningún impedimento para sus bicis, atravesándolo rápidamente y evitando las principales zonas de hierba yendo en línea recta a través de varios claros y colinas, saltando los desniveles y acortando terreno hasta llegar al otro lado.

El resto del camino se resumió rápidamente y, para mediodía ya estaban de vuelta en ciudad Petalia. Lo primero que hizo Bruno nada más llegar fue dirigirse directamente al gimnasio, pero se llevó una buena sorpresa al comprobar que se encontraba cerrado.

-Ah ¿está cerrado? Qué raro…-murmuró el chico, extrañado.

-Quizás haya salido, prueba a llamar a tu padre si eso-le sugirió ella en ese momento.

Bruno hizo mano de su pokégear rápidamente, yendo a la agenda y marcando el número de su padre; lo consiguió hace cosa de una semana atrás después de que su padre hiciera contacto con él a través del mismo, por lo que no hubo ningún problema en ese sentido. Tras varios toques seguidos finalmente lo coguió.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola, papá, soy yo!

-¡Ah, Bruno, hijo, qué alegría! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien, estoy listo para enfrentarme a ti! ¿Dónde estás? Estoy delante del gimnasio pero está cerrado…

-Ah, sí, es que me he tomado el día libre, estamos en el jardín del laboratorio del profesor Abedul de barbacoa, venid para aquí, os esperamos.

-Oh, vale, vamos para allá.

Tras colgar la chica, curiosa, inquirió.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que está de día libre, aunque están haciendo barbacoa en el laboratorio de tu padre, así que…

-¿¡En serio?! ¡Las barbacoas de mi padre son las mejores, eso no me lo pierdo, vamos, vamos!-exclamó Aura, emocionada.

Bruno no pudo evitar reírse ante el entusiasmo de la chica, poniéndose en marcha enseguida y regresando así a Villa Raíz. Tardaron poco menos de media hora en llegar, yendo directamente al laboratorio en cuanto llegaron, aparcando las bicis fuera y entrando en el mismo para salir al jardín por una puerta trasera contigua. Nada más salir les vieron junto a una mesa, rodeados de naturaleza; el profesor Abedul era quien cocinaba, siendo ayudado de vez en cuando por su mujer, mientras que Norman y su mujer preparaban la mesa.

-¡Mamá, papá!-exclamaron los dos.

Los aludidos se dieron la vuelta y les recibieron con alegría, abrazando a sus hijos y sentándose a la mesa con ellos. Un agradable olorcillo se alzaba sobre la barbacoa donde comida de todo tipo se encontraba asándose lentamente, desde verduras, mazorcas de maíz, piezas de carne, pescado y cuencos de sopa de miso y arroz para acompañar. Mientras comían estuvieron hablando un poco de todo.

-¿Y qué tal el viaje, cariño? ¿Todo bien?-inquirió su madre.

-Sí, desde luego, ya tengo cuatro medallas, mira.

El chico sacó su medallero y las enseñó, ganándose la aprobación de todos los presentes; Abedul murmuró en ese momento.

-Ya sabía yo que hice bien confiándote a treecko, no se me escapa ni una…

-Oh, vamos, querido, sabes que fue Norman quien te lo pidió-le recordó su mujer, con tonito.

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero lo uno no quita a lo otro ¿verdad, amigo?-inquirió él, riéndose divertido.

Ante esa pregunta el aludido tan solo esbozó una satsifecha sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Lo cierto es que no me esperaba menos de mi hijo, además, el otro día recibí una llamada de Candela para avisarme de que estabas en camino, por eso decidí cerrar el gimnasio por un día.

-Oh… ¿y qué te dijo?

-Cosas buenas… espero que estés preparado, hijo.

-¡Desde luego que sí, no puedo esperar!

-Y yo puedo dar fe, la verdad es que Bruno lucha estupendamente, bastante impresionante debo decir-comentó en ese momento Aura, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto…-murmuró el chico, sin apenas poder ocultar un leve sonrojo.

Ante eso todos los presentes se rieron, aunque ambas madres no perdieron de vista a sus respectivos hijos, compartiendo varias miradas entre ellas y diciéndoselo todo en nada. En un momento dado, la madre de Aura inquirió.

-¿Y qué tal se os da el viajar juntos, ha habido algún problema?

Por un momento la chica se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien qué decir y a qué venía exactamente esa pregunta, pero Bruno respondió sin apenas dudar.

-Oh, pues muy bien, la verdad es que la compañía de Aura ha sido muy buena, y me ha estado enseñando un montón de cosas sobre pokémon, sabe un montón, tiene usted una hija muy inteligente.

Para entonces la aludida no sabía dónde meterse y parecía una de las brasas de la barbacoa de lo roja que se había puesto.

-Oh, eres un chico de lo más encantador, aunque eso ya lo sabía a decir verdad…

-Mamá…-musitó ella, muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? Si es cierto…

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestarla, esta vez fue el turno de la madre de Bruno en preguntar.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Aura? Espero que mi Bruno no te haya causado ninguna molestia…

El aludido miró ceñudo a su madre, un tanto incómodo ante ese comentario, aunque la chica se apresuró a contestar aún algo roja.

-¡No, qué va, para nada, de hecho su compañía ha sido de lo más grata! Me ha estado apoyando y ayudando durante todo este tiempo, y la verdad es que le estoy muy agradecida por ello…

Esta vez fue el turno del muchacho en enrojecer, acompañándola en ese sentido. Ambas madres asintieron, satisfechas, sin embargo la madre de Bruno murmuró.

-Me alegro, estaba preocupada por el hecho de que Bruno a veces tiene muy malas pulgas…

-Mamá…-musitó el aludido, queriendo morirse ahí mismo.

-Sí, bueno, es cierto que a veces tiene sus prontos, pero no se preocupe, yo se los iré corrigiendo-anunció ella sin ningun atisbo de duda.

Eso cogió por sorpresa al chico, que no se esperaba para nada que dijera algo semejante, aun así tan sólo esbozó una fugaz sonrisa, admitiendo de seguido.

-Me vendría bien un poco de mano dura, sí…

-Oh, pues yo diría que os complementais a la perfección ¡qué bien!-murmuró la madre de Aura, emocionada.

Su hija la miró ceñuda, sin saber muy bien a qué venía tanto entusiasmo, sin embargo Abedul anunció.

-¡Ya están las verduritas! ¿Quién quiere un poco?

Eso sirvió para cambiar de tema rápidamente, aliviando a los adolescentes mientras que los adultos comenzaban a hablar entre sí. Pronto la conversación derivó al enfrentamiento entre Bruno y su padre, el cual anunció.

-El combate será mañana por la mañana, me gustaría entrenar un poco más antes del encuentro.

-Vale, a mí también-asintió Bruno, sin ningún inconveniente.

-Por supuesto todos los aquí presentes están invitados a presenciarlo.

-Gracias, Norman, allí estaremos.

El resto de la comida pasó de forma agradable y distendida y, esa misma tarde, tanto padre como hijo estuvieron entrenando por su cuenta para el inminente combate. Aura acompañó al chico en todo momento que duró la intensa sesión, y en cuanto terminó anunció sin vacilar.

-Seguramente se te dará bien.

-Eso espero…-murmuró el chico, algo nervioso.

-¿Y eso? Has llegado hasta aquí, no tendría por qué pasar ningún imprevisto…

-Ya, pero es que mi padre… le he visto combatir muchas veces y decir tiene que es muy fuerte, no por nada llegó a las semifinales en la conferencia Plateada hace más de diez años.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces es por eso…

-Exacto, no puedo evitar sentirme un pelín nervioso…

Ante eso la chica sonrió, dirigiéndose a él con gesto confidente y murmurando de seguido.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que podrás con él, sé cómo te desenvuelves y algo me dice que serás capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa que se te ponga por delante.

-Sí… gracias, Aura, por todo…-murmuró el chico con sinceridad.

La aludida tan solo sonrió, añadiendo.

-Gracias a ti también, Bruno, por apoyarme y estar ahí siempre…

Ambos compartieron un gesto sincero y lleno de complicidad, diciéndoselo todo en nada. Estaba preparado. Y no podía esperar a mañana.

* * *

Todo estaba dispuesto para su partida, lo haría mañana por la mañana, pero antes quería pasar las últimas horas en compañía de su hermana. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de dejarla sola, pero ante la insistencia de absol no podía ignorar los hechos en sí. Después de todo era su deber, aunque lo hubiese estado eludiendo durante todo ese tiempo.

-No entiendo por qué me tengo que quedar sola… dijiste que nunca más lo harías…

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya hemos hablado de esto, será lo mejor…

-¿Lo mejor para mí o para ti? ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? Si se trata de eso me puedes proteger igualmente si voy contigo…

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que te hagan daño o algo peor? Yo no voy a poder estar ahí siempre, si vuelvo es porque he de asegurarme de que todo está bien por allí, no voy a tener tiempo de cuidar de ti y además de hacer averiguaciones. No, me niego a que vuelvas a pasar por eso, te quedas aquí y no hay más que hablar.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¿¡Y qué hay de mi?! ¡Dices querer protegerme pero ni squieras piensas en mí y en cómo me siento!-masculló ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Es lo mejor para ti!

-¡Sigues diciendo eso y en realidad no dices nada! ¡Si tanto te importo me dejarías ir contigo!

Hubo un abrupto y un tanto denso silencio, que cayó entre ellos como una losa pesada; él la miraba inflexible, mientras que ella lo hacía con un gesto molesto y difícil de discernir. En un momento dado él tan sólo suspiró, murmurando de seguido.

-No quiero discutir contigo, hermanita. Sabes lo que pasó, pagaste por mi imprudencia y eso es algo que no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir nunca más. Entiéndelo por favor…

Sin embargo ella no dijo nada, girando la cabeza sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada; aun así él prefirió dejarlo estar, comentando de seguido.

-Venga, vamos a comer algo…

-No tengo hambre, estoy cansada.

-Bueno, vale, entonces vete a dormir ya.

-Sí, eso haré.

-Buenas noches…

Ella se retiró sin decir nada, dejándole allí sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que estaba molesta, pero con el tiempo comprendería, estaba seguro. Era por su bien. Todo lo que hacía era por su bien. Nada más importaba. Y, con esos pensamientos, él también se fue a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y tras el desayuno, se dirigieron todos juntos al gimnasio; iban en silencio y sin apenas hablar, como si se estuvieran mentalizando para lo que estaba por venir, aunque con algún que otro comentario dispar entre medias.

Una vez en el gimnasio fueron al campo directamente y el resto de los presentes ocuparon las gradas; el árbitro se personó enseguida y la batalla dio inicio.

-¿Estás listo, hijo?-inquirió Norman en ese momento.

-Más que nunca en toda mi vida-asintió el chico, decidido.

Ante esa contestación su padre tan solo sonrió, murmurando de seguido.

-Bien. Nada de medias tintas, un combate es un combate, espero que des lo mejor de ti. Los aspirantes empiezan primero.

-Vale… ¡adelante, plusle!

El pequeño ratoncito hizo entonces acto de presencia, encendiendo sus mofletes y mirando a Norman con gesto retador; éste, por su parte, lanzó una poké ball y salió entonces un spinda, el cual comenzó a tambalearse como sólo esa especie hacía.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar con ataque rápido!

Plusle fue mucho más rápido, lanzándose de improviso sobre spinda que apenas se movió más allá de sus propios tambaleos. Pero entonces, antes de que llegara a tocarlo, Norman exclamó.

-¡Esquívalo!

En un visto y no visto, tan solo necesitó echarse a un lado en medio de sus bamboleos y logró evadir de forma casi imperceptible el rápido ataque.

-¡Agh! ¡De frente, chispa!

-¡Danza caos!

De nuevo el pokémon eléctrico se movió más rápido que él, pero spinda comenzó entonces a bailar y emitir unos extraños y cacofónicos sonidos que llegaron hasta plusle, afectándole de seguido y acabando entonces súbitamente confuso y deteniéndose en seco antes de atacarle.

-¡No, plusle, no te pares, chispa!

-¡Psicorrayo!

Aprovechando entonces la situación a su favor, spinda lanzó un rayo psíquico que impactó de lleno en plusle, lanzándole hacia atrás y haciéndole algo de daño.

-¡Aguanta ahí, plusle, reacciona, carga!-exclamó Bruno, apurado.

Por un instante el aludido tuvo un momento de lucidez y comenzó a cargar energía en su pequeño cuerpo, echando chispas literal y figuradamente.

-¡Psicorrayo!

-¡Chispa y esquívalo!

Con el doble de fuerza que antes, plusle se abalanzó sobre su oponente ignorando la confusión, utilizando su velocidad para evitar el psicorrayo, y logró así embestir a spinda, haciéndole un daño considerable y logrando además paralizarle en el proceso.

-¡Bien, ataque rápido!

Sin embargo Norman esbozó una sonrisita y exclamó.

-¡Imagen!

Antes de que plusle le alcanzara, el cuerpo de spinda se envolvió en un aura dorada para luego cargar contra él, embistiéndole de seguido con una fuerza arrolladora que dejó a plusle muy tocado. Bruno se quedó de una pieza ante semejante fuerza, aunque en ese momento desde las gradas Aura exclamó.

-¡Imagen se hace más fuerte si el que golpea sufre un cambio de estado!

-¿De veras? Qué contrariedad…-murmuró la madre de Bruno.

Ante esa nueva información el chico sopesó rápidamente las posibilidades, viendo enseguida que acercarse a él no era la opción más sensata; tenía que abordar su acercamiento de otra forma por lo que, sin pensárselo mucho más, indicó.

-¡Plusle, regresa!

El pokémon eléctrico obedeció diligentemente, volviendo a su honor ball, y Bruno sacó en su lugar a swellow, el cual permaneció en el aire batiendo sus alas. Norman le observó, comprendiendo un poco mejor lo que pretendía su hijo, y murmuró.

-Ya veo, no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí… ¡psicorrayo!

-¡Doble equipo!

Al punto multitud de swellow aparecieron de improviso, confundiendo a spinda y saliendo desviado el psicorrayo, fallando el golpe con facilidad.

-¡Foco energía!-indicó Bruno.

De entre todas las copias el verdadero swellow comenzó a hincharse, preparándose para asestar golpes críticos, sin embargo en ese momento Norman indicó.

-¡Ahora, otra vez!

Para horror entonces de Bruno, spinda agitó sus patas como si estuviera aplaudiendo y swellow se vio entonces afectado por el efecto de otra vez, dejándolo prácticamente en la estacada.

-¡Agh, diablos!

Desde las gradas Aura murmuró un tanto sorprendida.

-Vaya, es igual que él…

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió la madre del chico, curiosa.

-Al señor Norman, Candela tenía razón, luchan de forma muy similar, la forma que ha usado otra vez es idéntica a como lo hace Bruno…

-¡Desde luego, va a ser un combate emocionante, y no ha hecho más que empezar!-asintió Abedul, visiblemente emocionado.

En el campo Bruno se vio entonces acorralado, puesto que no podía defenderse de ninguno de los múltiples psicorrayos que spinda comenzó a lanzar a discreción; en varios intentos por hacer otra cosa que no fuera foco energía, swellow logró esquivar alguno que otro entre los continuos amagos, pero la gran mayoría de ellos dieron en el blanco, haciendo que apenas pudiera mantenerse en el aire mucho más. El último de los psicorrayos logró su propósito y swellow acabó de vuelta en el suelo, a lo que Norman indicó.

-¡Ahora, todo tuyo, imagen!

Spinda se abalanzó entonces sobre un indefenso swellow, el cual seguía haciendo amagos de foco energía una y otra vez, pero Bruno, lejos de amilanarse, exclamó.

-¡Vamos, swellow, reacciona, no dejes que te toque! ¡Ala de acero!

En ese momento swellow pareció volver en sí y, acto seguido, sus alas se metalizaron y las batió hacia delante antes de que spinda le golpeara. Mantuvieron el pulso durante unos breves pero intensos segundos hasta que finalmente lograron golpearse mutuamente; los golpes fueron contundentes, saliendo afectados por igual, el pokémon volador sin embargo logró volver a alzar el vuelo y se quedó en el aire, un tanto tocado.

-¡Psicorrayo!

Spinda fue a atacar, sin embargo la parálisis hizo acto de presencia y se quedó clavado en el sitio; Bruno vio entonces su oportunidad y, sin dudar, exclamó.

-¡Ahora, golpe aéreo!

Desde donde estaba swellow plegó sus alas y se abalanzó rápidamente sobre spinda, el cual no pudo hacer nada por defenderse; el impacto fue directo, y la fuerza tan crítica que el pokémon normal se vio sacudido hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo de espaldas y quedándose ahí tirado, completamente KO.

-¡Spinda está fuera de combate, swellow es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Desde las gradas tanto Aura como la madre del chico festejaron ese primer triunfo, animando al muchacho; Norman recogió a su pokémon, comentando de seguido.

-Ya veo, al final fue un error usar otra vez con foco energía…

-Aun así fue una buena jugada, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-admitió Bruno.

-Sí… bien, muy bien. Veamos ahora qué tal ¡adelante, linoone!

El pokémon normal hizo aparición en el lugar de spinda, mirando a su contrincante con gesto retador.

-¡Bien, una vez más, doble equipo!

Swellow aumentó una vez más su evasión para asegurar su seguridad, sin embargo Norman respondió ordenando.

-¡Tambor!

Al punto linoone se puso en pie sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a golpearse varias veces seguidas con cierta fuerza su panza, haciéndose daño en el proceso; sin embargo, y de forma abrupta, su ataque aumentó de forma tremenda, haciéndose mucho más fuerte.

-¡No te acerques mucho a él, ataque ala!

Las alas de swellow brillaron con fuerza, echando a volar hacia él y comenzando a golpearle con ellas rápidamente sin dejar de moverse; sin embargo Norman ordenó.

-¡Cuchillada!

Con sus garras brillantes linoone hizo frente a la gran mayoría de aletazos que le avasallaban, logrando asestar un golpe más en cuanto swellow se acercó lo suficiente, siendo un golpe directo y cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

-¡Ahora, golpe cabeza!

-¡Ala de acero!

Los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo, linoone se abalanzó sobre él con la cabeza hacia delante y swellow trató de cubrirse con sus alas metalizadas; por un momento ambos estaron a la par, con una fuerza considerable ambos se golpearon de refilón, pero linoone fue mucho más fuerte y swellow se tambaleó echándose hacia atrás.

-¡Rayo!-exclamó entonces Norman.

-¡No, arriba swellow, esquívalo!

Sin embargo linoone fue mucho más rápido, lanzando una rápida descarga eléctrica que impactó de lleno en el pokémon volador, haciéndole mucho daño.

-¡Imagen!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

La velocidad que confería ese ataque le dio el suficiente impulso como para poder evitar por los pelos ser golpeado, alzando el vuelo y manteniéndose en el aire pero un tanto cansado debido a esa última y sorpresiva descarga. Bruno supo entonces que sería peligroso para swellow seguir combatiendo en ese estado, por lo que optó por retirarlo y sacó en su lugar a plusle, el cual estaba un poco más descansado que antes.

-¡Carga, plusle!

Nada más salir de su ball comenzó entonces a cargar de nuevo energía, haciéndose un poco más fuerte.

-¡Hidropulso!-exclamó por su parte Norman.

-¡Esquívalo!

Varias esferas de agua fueron directas hacia plusle, pero este logró esquivarlas todas haciendo uso de su velocidad.

-¡Acércate a él y cuchillada!

-¡Chispa!

Ambos pokémon fueron al encuentro del otro y las garras de linoone chocaron contra el cuerpecito brillante de plusle; mantuvieron el pulso durante unos buenos segundos, pero finalmente el pokémon normal propasó al pokémon eléctrico y le asestó un golpe de refilón que le lanzó hacia atrás, bastante dañado.

-¡Rayo!-indicó Norman.

Esta vez la descarga fue directa hacia plusle, convencido de que con eso bastaría para tumbarlo aun a pesar de su tipo, pero entonces el pokémon eléctrico consiguió soportar la embatida y, acto seguido, Bruno indicó.

-¡Otra vez!

Las palmitas de plusle chocaron entre sí lentamente, como si se estuviera burlando de él, y linoone cayó bajo sus efectos, volviendo a atacar entonces con rayo para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¡Ahora, con todo, chispa!

Plusle se lanzó sin vacilar y enfrentó el rayo con su cuerpo soltando chispas; por un momento se mantuvo en el sitio, sin apenas moverse, pero entonces plusle siguió embistiendo y el rayo comenzó a recular. Desde las gradas Aura lo veía todo con especial detalle, mascullando de seguido.

-Pues claro… el especial… ¡se está aprovechando del especial!

-¿Cómo?-inquirió su madre, extrañada.

-¡Sí, linoone aumentó al principio su ataque al máximo, eso dejó muy por detrás al ataque especial y ahora no es tan fuerte como antes! Los pokémon de tipo normal suelen tener unas características balanceadas, pero ahora han sido descompensadas, y Bruno está aprovechando esto a su favor-explicó la chica con todo detalle.

La madre de Bruno se quedó ciertamente asombrada ante la inteligencia de la chica, aunque se centró por un momento en el combate.

Plusle, por su parte, logró ganar impulso gracias al rayo que recibía, que apenas lograba hacerle daño, y se abalanzó sobre un estático linoone que no podía hacer más que seguir atacando con rayo. En cuanto le embistió hubo entonces una súbita explosión eléctrica que lanzó a ambos pokémon hacia atrás con particular fuerza, plusle encajó mejor el golpe al ser de tipo eléctrico, pero linoone no tanto. Cayeron entonces al suelo y plusle logró levantarse tambaleante pero entero, sin embargo linoone se quedó ahí tirado, electrificado y completamente KO.

-¡Linoone está fuera de combate, plusle es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Hubo otra ovación proveniente de las gradas, al tiempo que Normal recogía a su pokémon y comentaba al respecto.

-Vaya, al final usar tambor fue del todo contraproducente… muy bien pensado.

-Si algo he aprendido de ti es que los pokémon normales tienen unas características usualmente equilibradas, por eso pensé que tal vez la diferencia pudiera ser una ventaja-explicó el chico.

-No podría haberlo pensado mejor… vaya, realmente está siendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque ahora me voy a poner un poco más serio.

Tras esas palabras Norman sacó a un vigoroth y Bruno optó por recoger a plusle, sacando a beautifly en su lugar.

-¡Disparo demora!

-¡Salta!

Antes de que las lianas llegaran a él, vigoroth flexionó sus cortas patas y dio un lustroso salto que le permitió esquivarlo sin problemas.

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

-¡Disípalo con cuchillada!

Beautifly lanzó una ristra de agujas moradas que fueron directas hacia él, pero vigoroth blandió sus garras brillantes y con varios tajos hizo añicos todas las agujas, quedando ese ataque en nada.

-¡Tornado!

Acto seguido beautifly batió con fuerza sus alas y provocó una fuerte ventolera que empezó a arrastrar a vigoroth, pero Norman indicó.

-¡Cuchillada al suelo!

-¿Cómo?-inquirió Bruno, a la vez que Aura.

Fue entonces cuando vigoroth hundió sus cuchillas en el suelo, evitando así ser arrastrado por el viento, y en cuanto éste se detuvo las sacó de golpe, resquebrajando medio campo al hacerlo y lanzando hacia delante un buen montón de piedras y polvo que azotaron a beautifly, haciéndole algo de daño.

-Vaya, no sólo ha atacado como si hubiera sido un tipo roca sino que se ha defendido muy bien… voy a tener que ir con cuidado-pensó el chico, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Finta!-indicó Norman.

Vigoroth se acercó a su oponente para no fallar el golpe y, en cuanto estuvo a un palmo de tocarle, Bruno indicó.

-¡Fortaleza!

El pokémon bicho volador endureció su cuerpo antes de que le tocara, salvando así parte del golpe.

-¡Cuchillada!

-¡Disparo demora!

En cuanto vigoroth alzó sus cuchillas para ir a golpearle, beautifly soltó una serie de hilos que sujetaron de golpe y porrazo sus garras, sujetándole de repente; trató entonces de atacarle con las otras, pero el pokémon mariposa repitió el proceso y en un instante le tuvo completamente inmovilizado. Acto seguido beautifly hizo fuerza hacia atrás, tratando de arrastrarle, pero vigoroth era demasiado pesado como para poder levantarle así sin más.

-¡Zarandéalo!-indicó Norman.

Las tornas se invirtieron enseguida y esta vez fue vigoroth quien dominó el combate, sacudiendo a beautifly por todos los lados y lanzándolo al suelo, dándose un sonoro batacazo. Acto seguido hizo fuerza con sus brazos y se deshizo de de los hilos, lanzándose contra él en cuanto tuvo la ocasión.

-¡Arriba beautifly!

Sin embargo apenas tuvo tiempo de nada, vigoroth se acercó a él y le asestó un fortísimo golpe con cuchillada que le dejó bastante tocado.

-¡Sol matinal!

Aprovechando el sol de verano que se colaba por el ventanal del fondo, el efecto fue algo más potente y beautifly se recuperó en parte.

-¡Golpes furia!

-¡Disparo demora a sus pies!

-¡Intercéptalo!

Con gran velocidad y bastante fuerza, blandió sus zarpas y se libró fácilmente del disparo demora cortándolo en finos cachitos; era mucho más rápido y fuerte que beautifly, y eso se traducía en unos movimientos eficaces que le hacían dominar el combate rápidamente. Aun así no se amilanó y tató de detenerle por todos los medios.

-¡Tornado!

-¡Imagen!

En cuanto beautifly fue a contraatacar, vigoroth hizo lo mismo con el doble de fuerza y el golpe fue tremendo, quedando beautifly casi KO aun a pesar de que no estaba potenciado.

-¡Aguanta, sol matinal!

-¡Cuchillada!

Una vez más vigoroth fue más rápido y el golpe fue letal, cayendo beautifly al suelo completamente KO.

-¡Beautifly está fuera de combate, el ganador es vigoroth!-anunció el árbitro.

Por su parte Bruno le recogió, bastante sorprendido por el súbito cambio en el combate; cuando dijo que se iba a poner serio, no exageraba. Fue en ese momento cuando pudo ver que se enfrentaba a su padre, aquel hombre que llegó hasta las semifinales hace ya tantos años. Y esta vez no le dijo nada, tan solo se quedó callado cruzado de brazos y mirándole con gesto imperturbable e incluso algo intimidante.

En las gradas Aura seguía asombrada al seguir encontrando similitudes entre Bruno y su padre, su áspera e inalterable mirada le hacía recordar a cuando el chico se enfadaba. Y, de alguna forma, lograba intimidarle de la misma manera.

-Sé en lo que estás pensando-comentó en ese momento una voz a su lado.

Aura giró la cabeza y vio a la madre del chico mirándola con gesto comprensivo, murmurando al poco rato.

-De tal palo tal astilla, ha salido a él en ese sentido. Mi marido tiene a veces un genio terrible, pero cuando no está combatiendo es un hombre comprensivo y cariñoso. En ese sentido Bruno es idéntico a él, aunque de mí ha heredado todo lo demás. Puedes estar tranquila.

Ante eso Aura no supo muy bien qué decir, sonrojándose ligeramente, pero el característico sonido de una poké ball abriéndose llamó su atención, enfocándose de nuevo en el combate.

Bruno había sacado a grovyle, sustituyendo así a beautifly.

-¡Imagen!

-¡Agilidad!

De golpe y porrazo grovyle aumentó su velocidad y pudo esquivar con facilidad el arrollador golpe.

-¡Golpe roca!

Sin que vigoroth pudiera verle venir, le golpeó un par de veces con sus puños, primero en la cadera y luego en el pecho, cayendo de espaldas y con su defensa afectada en consecuencia.

-¡Finta!

Vigoroth se levantó de un salto y se acercó a grovyle para no fallar el golpe.

-¡Intercéptalo con corte!

Las garras de grovyle cortaron el aire y con eso bastó para detenerle en seco.

-¡Cuchillada!

-¡Hoja aguda!

Los dos pokémon atacaron a la vez, las garras de vigoroth chocaron contra las hojas de los antebrazos de grovyle sonando como sendas espadas; los dos pokémon estuvieron haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro, desafiantes.

-¡Aguanta ahí, grovyle, ahora!

Entonces, de golpe y porrazo, grovyle movió su larga melena y con ella golpeó a vigoroth en la cara, desconcentrándolo y haciéndole trastabillar.

-Ah, eso ha sido portazo-identificó Aura con rapidez.

Aprovechando ese breve momento de confusión, volvió a atacar con hoja aguda y el golpe fue tan fuerte que le hizo volar por los aires hasta caer con un golpe seco al suelo, KO.

-¡Vigoroth está fuera de combate, grovyle es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, alzando la correspondiente banderilla.

-¡Estupendo, grovyle!-exclamó el chico.

Norman retiró a su pokémon, visiblemente impresionado.

-Bien… bien, bien, muy bien, realmente has mejorado mucho desde que saliste de viaje, estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

-Gracias, papá…

-Sí… pero hemos llegado hasta aquí. Aunque sea tu padre mi cometido es guardar este gimnasio y su medalla. Y lo haré con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Slaking!

Bruno supo entonces que todo se concretaba en ese último asalto. Por lo que debía de ir con todo.

-¡No vamos a rendirnos, grovyle! ¡Golpe roca!-exclamó el chico.

Grovyle se abalanzó contra él y le golpeó repetidamente con sus puños, pero era tal su envergadura que apenas le hizo mucho daño aun a pesar de su ventaja, ni siquiera llegó a bajarle la defensa.

-¡Finta!

Sin necesidad de acercarse mucho a él puesto que lo tenía casi encima, slaking alzó uno de sus enormes brazos y le golpeó directamente, siendo el golpe fortísimo. Grovyle cayó al suelo y se levantó algo magullado, mirando a su oponente, el cual se había quedado recostado e imperturbable en el sitio sin apenas moverse. Normalmente se hubiera esperado que hubiera vuelto a atacar, pero no lo hizo, por lo que Bruno decidió aprovechar ese turno regalado a su favor.

-¡Drenadoras!

Lanzó rápidamente las semillas, que fueron directas hacia los pies de slaking; pero antes de que estas llegaran a alcanzarle, Norman exclamó.

-¡Terremoto!

Al contrario que la última vez, slaking se reactivó poniéndose en pie enseguida y saltó varias veces sobre el suelo, provocando unos temblores muy fuertes que hicieron rebotar a las semillas hacia el lado contrario, cayendo sobre grovyle, el cual se encontró enredado en su propio ataque.

-¡Diablos, líbrate de ellos, corte!-masculló Bruno, asombrado por ese giro de las tornas.

Mientras grovyle se entretenía cortando todas las ramas de las drenadoras antes de que éstas hicieran efecto, slaking se volvió a recostar en el suelo a la bartola sin hacer nada, dejando así pasar el turno. En cuanto grovyle se deshizo de las drenadoras, Bruno exclamó.

-¡De frente, hoja aguda!

-¡Bostezo!

Slaking entonces dejó escapar un sonoro bostezo y una esfera rosada salió de su boca, explotando en la cara de grovyle antes de que atacara y adormeciéndolo.

-¡No te duermas, grovyle, ataca!

Durante un breve instante de lucidez pudo atacar de frente, haciéndole algo de daño, pero enseguida comenzó a dar muestras de ir a dormirse.

-¡No, no te duermas!-exclamó el chico.

La mente de Bruno pensó con rapidez; podría usar la flauta azul para despertarle después pero no serviría de mucho, ya que su padre podría seguir atacando con bostezo. ¿Qué hacer? Tanto tiempo estuvo meditándolo que slaking volvió a tener su turno de holgazaneo, volviendo a atacar en cuanto estuvo a tope de nuevo y moviéndose muy rápidamente para ser tan grande y pesado.

-¡Imagen!

-¡Hoja aguda!

Antes de que grovyle se quedara sopa pudo reaccionar a tiempo e hizo frente a slaking con sus cuchillas puestas en aspa; el intercambio de golpes fue tan fuerte que evitó que el pokémon planta acabara dormido y, acto seguido, slaking volvió a holgazanear.

-¡Ésta es la nuestra! ¡Golpe roca y portazo!

Grovyle cogió carrerilla primero, luego golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y, de seguido, atacó con su melena dándole en la cara. Esa maniobra le permitió provocarle algo de daño mientras el pokémon normal holgazaneaba, pero en cuanto se le pasó el turno Norman indicó.

-¡Contraataque!

El cuerpo de slaking brilló y acto seguido embistió con una fuerza tremenda a grovyle, quedando muy malherido, al tiempo que el pokémon normal volvía a recostarse con gesto cansado.

-¡Vamos, vamos, golpe roca!

Una vez más, y haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, grovyle le golpeó un par de veces con el ataque de tipo lucha, pero aun así su defensa era tal que apenas le hacía mucho más daño de lo esperado. Logró bajarle ligeramente la defensa, pero aun así seguía siendo muy alta.

-¡Finta!

Tras el pertinente holgazaneo slaking recuperó vitalidad de golpe y se acercó a él para no fallar el golpe, siendo tan directo y tan fuerte que acabó cayendo al suelo, KO.

-¡Grovyle está fuera de combate, slaking es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Bruno lo recogió, viendo su futuro muy negro; o se empleaba a fondo y trataba de anticiparse a sus movimientos y golpear lo más fuerte posible o no lo contaba. Y si se trataba de velocidad, había alguien que podía ayudarle aun a pesar de su estado.

-¡Vamos, swellow, golpe aéreo!

Aprovechando entonces que volvía a holgazanear, el pokémon volador se lanzó rasgando el aire y le golpeó en el pecho, consiguiendo hacerle caer de espaldas. En ese momento se le pasó el momento de relax y fue con su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Bostezo!

-¡Doble equipo!

Muchos swellow aparecieron de improviso y el ataque falló por los pelos; slaking por su parte volvió a tumbarse a la bartola y no le hizo mucho caso, mirando al infinito una vez más.

-¡Foco energía!

De nuevo el cuerpo de swellow se infló, preparándose una vez más para infligir daño crítico sin quitar la vista de encima a slaking, quien seguía mirando las musarañas; Bruno decidió aprovecharlo e indicó.

-¡Ala de acero!

-¡Imagen!

Swellow volaba a una altura considerable con sus alas listas para atacar, pero eso ni siquiera bastó; slaking se enderezó, pegó un increíble salto a pesar de su gran envergadura y embistió a swellow, el cual dio un bandazo en el aire, estando al límite.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Swellow se abalanzó rápidamente sobre él y le embistió de lleno, pero slaking aprovechó su cercanía para golpear con finta antes de volver a su actitud contemplativa; swellow se quedó muy dañado y tuvo que posarse en el suelo, puesto que ni volando se sostenía. Aprovechó entonces el intervalo entre un turno y otro para descansar brevemente, atacando una vez más.

-¡Vamos con todo, swellow, golpe aéreo!

-¡Finta!

-¡Esquívalo!

Gracias al impulso de golpe aéreo swellow pudo esquivarlo por los pelos, pero apenas tuvo tiempo para contraatacar sin que slaking lo hiciera antes.

-¡Imagen!

-¡Contraataca, swellow, no te quedes parado!-musitó su entrenador.

Entonces swellow hizo algo que le dejó pasmado; se abalanzó con una velocidad similar a cuando realizaba golpe aéreo, pero ni siquiera estaba rasgando el aire. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, golpeó a slaking lo suficientemente fuerte como para moverlo un metro. Ese ataque dejó a slaking algo tocado, llegando a tambalearse un poco antes de volver a ponerse cómodo.

-¡Esfuerzo!-exclamó entonces Aura desde las gradas.

-¿Esfuerzo?-repitió entonces su madre.

-¡Sí, iguala la salud del contrincante a la del usuario!

-Hay que ver todo lo que sabes, Aura, me dejas impresionada…-comentó en ese momento la madre de Bruno, observándola con visible asombro.

Sin embargo swellow estaba tan cansado que se dejó caer al suelo sin que le diese ningún ataque, exhausto.

-¡Swellow no puede continuar, slaking es el ganador!-indicó el árbitro.

Bruno le recogió rápidamente, pensando a toda velocidad; aun a pesar de su desventaja, slaking era un peso muy pesado, y estaba resultando mucho más complicado de vencer de lo esperado. Debía de ser lo suficientemente rápido y atacar con la suficiente fuerza si lo que quería era terminar con este combate antes de que slaking terminara con él. Sin duda alguna ese era el pokémon más fuerte de su padre, y su mirada de concentración era total.

En las gradas también había comentarios dispares, la madre de Aura en un momento dado comentó.

-Qué pokémon más extraño, ataca un turno sí y otro no ¿por qué hace eso?

-Ausente-respondió su hija sin duda alguna.

-¿Ausente?

-Sí, ausente, la habilidad de slaking, puede parecer desventajosa pero un buen entrenador es capaz de sacarle partido, y en ese sentido el señor Norman lo hace acumulando daño para luego devolverlo por dos con contraataque. Es brillante…

Por su parte Bruno sacó a plusle, que al lado de slaking era una minucia.

-¡Muy bien, plusle, carga!

Plusle chisporroteó por entero, mientras cargaba energía aprovechando el estoicismo de slaking, aunque en ese momento reaccionó y Norman indicó.

-¡Bostezo!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

La rapidez del ataque pudo hacer que plusle lo esquivara sin problemas, golpeándolo inmediatamente después y haciéndole un poco más de daño.

-¡Chispa!

-¡Imagen!

Los dos atacaron a la vez y plusle trató de aguantar la poderosa embatida empujando con su ataque eléctrico, pero slaking fue mucho más fuerte y lo lanzó con gran fuerza hacia atrás, quedando en el suelo muy magullado.

-¡Terremoto!

Esa fue la puntilla y plusle se quedó hecho un trapo en el suelo, al tiempo que slaking volvía a su actitud desganada.

-¡Plusle está fuera de combate, slaking es el ganador!

En las gradas, la madre de Bruno se mostraba preocupada.

-Oh, vaya, Bruno ha mejorado mucho pero me da la sensación de que no podrá contra Norman…

-Te equivocas-murmuró Aura.

Ella la miró con gesto curioso antes de que la chica volviera a hablar.

-Le veo algo apurado debido a la gran fuerza del señor Norman… pero algo me dice que va a ganar, encontrará una forma de vencer… estoy convencida-aseguró ella con mucha rotundidad y sin dejar de mirar a Bruno.

La madre del chico la miró por unos segundos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Tienes que darlo todo, solrock!-exclamó Bruno, contra las cuerdas.

El pokémon miró fijamente a slaking, el cual le devolvía la mirada dejadamente tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Bostezo!

-¡Bloquéalo con psicoonda!

La psicoonda llegó hasta la pompa de bostezo y estalló antes de tiempo en la cara de slaking, lo que hizo que le afectase a él.

-¿Pero qué…?-masculló Norman, anonadado.

-¡Muy bien, solrock, avalancha!-exclamó Bruno.

-¡Rómpelas con puño certero!

Con asombrosa rapidez, y antes de pasar a su modo de holgazaneo, pudo pararlas y romperlas todas, pero tras ese ataque le entró el sopor. Ante esta situación Norman se vio apurado por primera vez, puesto que si se quedaba dormido Bruno podría derrotarle, pero entonces sin pensarlo mucho más indicó.

-¡Muy bien, pues entonces golpéate con puño certero!

Para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el poderoso pokémon se autolesionó, haciéndose cierto daño, pero eso bastó para despejarse del todo, evitando así caer dormido mientras se volvía a tumbar.

-¿Sorprendido, hijo? Tan sólo he perfeccionado tu estrategia…-murmuró el hombre, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡He de admitir que no me lo esperaba para nada!

-¡Sorprender en combate también es un gran punto a tu favor! ¡Puño certero otra vez!

Slaking se puso en pie y alzó el puño derecho, preparándose para atacar.

-¡Cuidado, solrock!

Pero entonces, el pokémon con forma de sol alzó sus puntas hacia el ventanal y comenzó a cargar energía en sus puntas.

-Un momento, eso es…

Slaking cogió carrerilla y se acercó a él para asestarle un fuerte golpe.

-¡Muévete, solrock!

En cuanto slaking estuvo a punto de golpearle, solrock soltó un potentísimo rayo de color anaranjado que detuvo en seco a slaking y lo mantuvo en esa pose durante unos breves pero intensos segundos.

-¡Rayo solar!-exclamó Aura, dando un bote.

-¡Haz fuerza, slaking, trata de golpearle!-indicó Norman.

Los dos estuvieron haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro hasta que al final hubo una súbita explosión que puso distancia entre ellos; aprovechando el humo y la confusión, además del periodo de relax de su contrincante, el chico indicó.

-¡Llamarada!

Solrock reunió una bola de fuego frente a sus ojos y la lanzó; en cuanto estalló, unas llamas en forma del kanji Ô hicieron tambalear a slaking, el cual se puso en pie de improviso.

-¡Contraataque!

-¡Masa cósmica!

Slaking atacó primero, lanzándose como un miura, pero solrock tuvo tiempo parra incrementar sus defensas antes de recibir el ataque; el impacto fue contundente, pero gracias al incremento de sus defensas el pokémon roca psíquico fue capaz de soportar la embatida.

-¿¡Qué?!-soltó Norman, asombrado.

-¡Avalancha!

Sin que slaking pudiera defenderse debido a ausente, miles de rocas aparecieron de improviso y cayeron sobre él sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, acabando sepultado.

-¡Slaking, no!-exclamó el líder.

-¡Y termina con rayo solar!-masculló Bruno, triunfante.

Los picos de solrock brillaron mientras cargaba la energía y luego la soltó; un potente rayo lumínico de color anaranjado impactó en las rocas y finalmente acabaron estallando hacia todos los lados, liberando y dañando a slaking al mismo tiempo, el cual cayó como un peso pesado al suelo completamente KO.

-¡Slaking está fuera de combate, solrock es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-¡Sí, sí, lo hemos conseguido solrock, eres tremendo!-exclamó Bruno, abrazándolo.

Norman se quedó helado y miró a su hijo con una mezcla de orgullo y satisfacción; los demás bajaron de las gradas para felicitarle, su madre le abrazó y la chica fue la siguiente, seguida del profesor y su mujer quienes le dieron la mano. Norman se ausentó un momento y luego vino con una bandejita.

-Bruno, hijo mío… como reconocimiento…

Trataba de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, pero lo que sentía le superaba, por lo que optó por ser más directo.

-Ah, a la porra el protocolo… estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo, te la has ganado, toma, la medalla equilibrio.

El chico la cogió con emoción contenida y murmuró.

-Gracias papá…

Tras esas palabras padre e hijo se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Aunque había perdido Norman se sentía como si hubiese ganado, no fue como aquella vez en Johto tras quedarse a las puertas de la final, esta vez sentía que todo había merecido la pena por ese mismo instante. El orgullo por su hijo lo ocupaba todo y no había cabida para nada más.

Por su parte Bruno también se sentía extasiado, había logrado superar a su padre, una aspiración personal desde que era pequeño, y sentía como si hubiera llegado a un punto de inflexión. Ahora el siguiente paso era uno mucho más grande, y los dos lo sabían muy bien.

-No me defraudes ¿eh? Te quiero ver en la conferencia Colosalia dándolo todo.

-Allí me verás-prometió su hijo.

Tras eso todos se dirigieron a la salida, aunque en un momento dado Norman recordó algo y comentó.

-Ah, por cierto, el padre de Blasco me preguntó por ti justo ayer, al parecer quiere hablar contigo de algo.

-Ah, vale, me pasaré un momento entonces antes de ir al centro pokémon, esperadme allí.

Salieron del gimnasio y él se dirigió a casa de Blasco, donde sus padres le estaban esperando.

-¡Bruno, aquí estás!-exclamó él al verle llegar.

-¿Me llamaba, señor?

-Claro, quería darte las gracias porque mi Blasco ya se ha recuperado, y todo gracias a ti, Bruno.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, tampoco hice gran cosa…

-¡Claro que sí, ayudaste a mi hijo a capturar a su primer pokémon y eso fue desencadenante para su recuperación! ¡Ahora su asma ha desaparecido y respira tranquilo en el pueblo!

-Vaya, al parecer no le han dicho nada de su partida aún-supuso el chico dentro de su cabeza.

-Quiero agradecerte personalmente todos tus esfuerzos, quiero que tengas esto, es la MO3, surf, con ella podrás enseñar a un pokémon de agua el movimiento.

-¡Vaya, muchas gracias!-agradeció el chico.

-No, gracias a ti por ayudar a mi hijo, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más y finalmente el chico se despidió de ellos, regresando al centro pokémon más alegre y satisfecho que nunca. Un sol brillante calentaba la prefectura de Hoenn.

* * *

Estaba ya todo listo para marcharse, las provisiones estaban bien contadas y se había mentalizado al respecto. O casi. Dejar a su hermana sola no le terminaba de convencer lo más mínimo, pero dadas las circunstancias debía asegurarse de que todo estaba bien por la gran isla. Sin embargo no quería irse así sin más, sobre todo después de lo de anoche, por lo que fue a buscarla. Para su sorpresa comprobó que seguía dormida bajo varios árboles cercanos al riachuelo.

-Qué raro ¿aún no se ha despertado? Suele estar despierta para esta hora…-pensó él, con el ceño fruncido.

Se acercó a ella y la habló en voz baja para no despertarla de golpe.

-Hey, hermanita, me marcho ya ¿no quieres despedirte?

Sin embargo ella no contestó ni se movió siquiera, por lo que siguió insistiendo.

-Perdona por lo de anoche, es sólo que… no quiero perderte. Eres muy importante para mí, y sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, si algo te pasara yo… no sé qué haría.

Aun a pesar de sus sentidas palabras su hermana no se movió ni un milímetro, lo que le extrañó aún más.

-Vaya, no te hacía tan dormilona… despierta, hermanita… hey…

Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a notar que algo no iba bien por lo que, sin dudar mucho más, fue a tocarla para zarandearla un poco. Sin embargo, en cuanto la tocó, su figura se difuminó de repente hasta desaparecer, dejándole del todo anonadado y comprendiéndolo al instante.

-No… no puede ser… ¿¡una ilusión?! Entonces…

Alzó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor y se concentró para buscar su presencia, sin embargo no la notó en ningún lado de la isla; como último recurso utilizó su visión compartida, sólo para darse de frente con un abrupto muro invisible y comprendiendo al instante lo que ocurría. Le había negado el acceso impidiendo ver lo que ella veía. Y eso tan sólo podía significar una cosa.

-No… ¡no! ¡Latias!

Y, tras ese grito, plegó sus alas y salió disparado como un obús volando hacia el norte y dejando la isla del sur atrás.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con Pokémon! Uauh, me ha salido más largo de lo esperado, pero es que es un capítulo de inflexión, por así decirlo, ya que la derrota de Norman marcará un antes y un después en Bruno. A partir de aquí le veremos más resuelto y decidido, y no es para menos, ya que derrotar a su padre son palabras mayores, y estoy seguro de que todos los presentes saben muy bien de lo que hablo. Y es que para ser la quinta medalla, el combate contra Norman es de los más jodidos y duros de la tercera generación. Recuerdo que cada vez que me tocaba luchar contra él lloraba sangre, sudor y lágrimas tratando de poner KO ese puto slaking. Por dios, qué dolor de muelas. Y el momento en el que lo consigues tú mismo te das cuenta de que, a partir de ahí, sólo puedes seguir mejorando. Esa misma sensación es lo que he querido reflejar en el combate, el cual apenas he cambiado salvo el añadir los dos primeros asaltos con el equipo del Esmeralda y poco más.

Por otro lado tenemos un par de interludios, uno con la Interpol y otro con el misteeerio que al final se va desvelando poco a poco. Esa subtrama en concreto me está gustando mucho cómo me está quedando, ya que en el original ni siquiera estaba contemplada, así que a ver cómo se sigue desarrollando durante los próximos capítulos. Ah, y también está Blasco, el cual no tardaremos mucho más en volver a saber de él, así como adelanto temprano.

Y nada más por el momento, seguiré trabajando con los siguientes capítulos. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

 **Siguiendo los pasos**

Las horas posteriores al enfrentamiento con su padre se sintieron un tanto extrañas y hasta fuera de lugar; los sentimientos aún estaban a flor de piel, y todavía le costaba creerlo, pero era un hecho: había derrotado a su padre. Había probado su crecimiento como entrenador, y ahora la medalla equilibrio descansaba junto a las demás en su estuche. Era una sensación extraña pero, al mismo tiempo, reconfortante. Y en cuanto Bruno se refería podía notar como algo en él comenzaba a crecer, una extraña sensación de premura y serenidad le acompañaba desde entonces, haciéndole tomar conciencia de la situación.

-Mi quinta medalla… genial…

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo, lo has hecho estupendamente-murmuró en ese momento su madre, abrazándole con cariño.

-Gracias mamá…

Por su parte Aura no dijo nada, esbozando una grata sonrisita ante tan enternecedora estampa, sin embargo, y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Bruno comentó.

-Aunque no me puedo dormir en los laureles, he de seguir viajando para obtener más medallas. Aura ¿sabes dónde está el siguiente gimnasio?

Antes de que la aludida pudiera responder al respecto, la madre del chico inquirió un tanto anonadada.

-¿Acabas de ganar a tu propio padre y aún quieres seguir combatiendo? Descansa un poco…

-Entiendo por qué me lo dices, mamá, pero el tiempo es oro y el verano no es eterno, ya casi estamos a julio y quiero ir bien de tiempo-insistió él con mirada decidida.

El gesto en la cara de su hijo se lo dijo todo en casi nada, por lo que consciente de que no podría convencerle de lo contrario la mujer murmuró.

-Está bien, aunque pásate por casa antes si necesitas dejar ropa u otra cosa.

-Está bien…

-En ese caso yo también me pasaré por casa y cogeré un par de cosas-anunció Aura.

-Vale.

-¡Estupendo! En cuanto al siguiente gimnasio el más cercano está en ciudad Arborada, muy al noreste de aquí, tenemos por lo menos dos o tres días de viaje como mucho, igual un poco más.

-Razón de más para pasaros por casa entonces-añadió la madre de Aura, coincidiendo con la del chico.

Llegaron a Villa Raíz en pocos minutos, Aura se fue con sus padres y Bruno hizo lo propio junto con su madre, la cual estuvo poniendo un poco de orden en la mochila de su hijo y echando a lavar ropa ya usada. Por su parte se refería estuvo descansando un rato mientras echaba cuentas de sus ahorros y tomaba unas cuantas decisiones de cara a los próximos combates de gimnasio, dando un repaso general a su equipo en el jardín y hablando un rato con ellos.

-Me gustaría daros las gracias, chicos, sois un equipo estupendo y gracias a vosotros no hemos perdido ningún solo combate de gimnasio.

Los aludidos sacaron pecho, visiblemente orgullosos, especialmente grovyle y swellow, el cual hinchó su plumaje en una expresión claramente ostentosa. Por su parte plusle esbozó un gesto de lo más gallito y beautifly danzó alegremente en el aire, agitando sus alas muy rápidamente. El único que no pareció estar tan animado era solrock, el cual miraba a su entrenador fijamente como si de alguna forma supiera lo que le iba a decir.

-En cuanto a ti, solrock, has demostrado una gran fuerza y tenacidad bastante notorias… aunque lo he estado pensando bien y, por el momento, te vas a quedar aquí con mamá.

Esa decisión tomó por sorpresa al resto de pokémon, que no se esperaban para nada un movimiento semejante por parte del muchacho; por su parte solrock no dijo ni hizo nada relevante, aceptando sin muchos reparos lo que su entrenador le decía.

En ese momento la voz de su madre resonó por toda la casa llamándole y el chico se ausentó por un momento, dejando a sus pokémon envueltos en un mar de dudas y suspicacia.

* * *

-¿Te aparta así sin más? ¿Por qué? Has demostrado tener gran fuerza, no tiene mucho sentido…

-¿Verdad? ¡Después de que ese horrible slaking barriera el suelo con nosotros él fue el único capaz de hacerle frente y derrotarle! ¡El nervio!

-Bueno, calma, plusle, supongo que tendrá sus razones…

-¿Y qué razones son esas, beautifly, guapa? Cuéntame…

Ante esa tesitura la aludida no supo muy bien qué decir al respecto, murmurando al poco rato.

-Pues… no sabría decirte… swellow ¿alguna idea?

-No realmente, es como dice grovyle, ha demostrado y con creces su fuerza, no hay razón alguna para apartarle…

El único que no dijo nada fue el propio solrock, el cual miraba hacia la nada con gesto impertérrito y sin hacer mucho caso a sus compañeros. En un momento dado habló con voz profunda y sosegada.

-No os preocupéis, sé perfectamente de lo que soy capaz, y el que Bruno me aparte no me molesta en absoluto. Él mismo me ha demostrado que confía en mi, si lo hace será por alguna razón. No le deis más importancia de la que realmente tiene.

Los demás miraron a su compañero sin entender del todo por qué exculparía al chico así sin más, sin embargo en ese momento el aludido regresó y les hizo volver a sus respectivas ball excepto a solrock, el cual se quedó con él en todo momento.

* * *

-Vamos, solrock-indicó el chico.

Los dos entraron en casa y el pokémon roca psíquico le siguió hasta el salón, donde su madre le esperaba.

-¿Lo tienes ya todo?

-Sí, no me queda nada.

-Bien.

-Como ya te dije antes, solrock se quedará contigo.

-Vale, no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él, seguramente me será de gran ayuda aquí en casa. Hola solrock-le saludó la mujer.

El aludido le devolvió el saludo con su profunda voz, al tiempo que Bruno comentaba.

-No come nada como tal, según la pokédex se alimenta de la luz del sol, por lo que si le sacas un par de veces afuera será suficiente.

-Está bien…

Bruno se recolocó la mochila y se dirigió a la salida, despidiéndose de su pokémon, sin embargo en ese momento su madre le detuvo.

-Por cierto, cariño, una cosa…

-¿Sí?

La mujer le miró por un instante antes de comentar.

-Aura es una chica excelente ¿no crees?

Por un momento Bruno se quedó callado, comprendiendo enseguida la naturaleza de esa pregunta; en otras circunstancias lo hubiera negado todo, o se hubiera excusado rápidamente con cualquier comentario, sin embargo no le vio mucho sentido. Era su madre al fin y al cabo, y le conocía mejor que nadie, por lo que esbozando una resignada sonrisa murmuró.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí…

Ante esa respuesta su madre no dijo nada más, dándose por respondida y esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

-Cuídala mucho ¿eh?

-Claro, siempre.

-Bien. Buen viaje, cariño.

Le acompañó hasta la puerta, se despidieron con un gran abrazo y ella le observó alejarse en la distancia en dirección hacia el laboratorio. La mujer volvió a sonreír junto a solrock, llegando a murmurar en voz alta.

-Crecen tan rápido…

Se metió de nuevo en casa y volvió a sus quehaceres, dejando vacía la calle.

Bruno regresó al laboratorio para recoger a Aura, la cual ya estaba fuera esperándole.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-inquirió él, con ganas.

-Sí, vamos.

Se despidieron del profesor y su madre y continuaron con el viaje; regresaron entonces al estuario de la ruta 103, el cual no se podía cruzar sin un pokémon de agua.

-Si cruzamos el estuario podremos atajar y paliar varios kilómetros a la redonda-comentó Aura.

-Ya, pero no tengo ningún pokémon de agua al que enseñar surf…

Ante esa tesitura Aura sonrió de forma algo misteriosa y sacó una ball de su riñonera, lanzándola hacia el agua y exclamando de seguido.

-¡Sorpresa!

De ésta salió entonces un pokémon que nunca antes había visto, bastante grande y con una curiosa forma de bola.

-¿Y eso?-inquirió él, sacando la pokédex.

-Wailmer, el pokémon ballenabola; aunque este pokémon vive generalmente en el mar puede sobrevivir en tierra con el agua almacenada en su organismo, pero durante poco tiempo. Si se le seca el cuerpo, pierde vitalidad. Tiene unos espiráculos en la cabeza por los que respira y lanza agua de forma juguetona.

-Anda ¿es tuyo?

-No, es de mi padre, lo usa para las investigaciones marítimas pero me deja usarlo a mí también, cruzaremos con él.

Sin mayor demora montaron en él y el pokémon cruzó todo el extenso estuario nadando lánguidamente y cargando con los dos sin ningún problema; durante el camino Aura observó que Bruno tenía dos huecos en el equipo y obvió enseguida.

-Oye Bruno ¿y solrock? No lo tienes contigo…

-No, lo he dejado con mi madre, me gustaría atrapar a algún pokémon nuevo y eso incluye a uno de agua-explicó el chico.

-Oh, ya veo… supongo que querrás cubrir debilidades.

-Entre otras cosas, aunque siempre viene bien tener un pokémon de agua, la gran mayoría de entrenadores suelen tener uno en su equipo.

-Entiendo, aunque en una prefectura como esta suelen ser bastante indispensables-añadió ella, divertida.

-Sí, desde luego.

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en cruzar todo el estuario hasta que finalmente llegaron al otro lado, en plena ruta 110; desde allí ir hasta ciudad Malvalona fue mucho más sencillo, llegando a la hora de comer pasadas.

-Ya estamos aquí…

-Sí… ¿quieres que nos pasemos por el centro pokémon y comemos allí o seguimos adelante?-inquirió la chica.

-Bueno, ya que estamos podemos parar un momento.

-Vale.

Dirigiéndose hacia el centro pokémon se cruzaron entonces con Erico, el cual estaba hablando ni más ni menos que con un animado y sonriente Blasco. Bruno, nada más verle, exclamó.

-¡Anda, Blasco, si eres tú!

-¡Bruno, qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¡Estoy de camino, me dirijo a ciudad Arborada! ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

Antes de que el chico le pudiera contestar, el líder de gimnasio se adelantó comentando.

-¡Pues ganándose, y con creces, su tercera medalla! ¡Quien le ha visto y quien le ve! ¿Verdad? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Ante eso tanto Bruno como Aura se quedaron visiblemente sorprendidos, aunque antes de que llegaran a comentar algo, el aludido murmuró.

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto, aunque no ha sido para nada sencillo…

-¡No seas tan modesto, muchacho, disfruta de tu bien merecida victoria! ¡Recuerda que hay que disfrutar de la vida! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Caramba, Blasco, enhorabuena…-murmuró Bruno, asombrado.

-Sí, que hayas llegado hasta aquí dice mucho de ti…-añadió Aura.

-Muchas gracias, me he estado esforzando mucho desde que salí de viaje y siempre he seguido todos tus consejos e indicaciones, Bruno, la verdad es que me han sido muy útiles.

-Me alegro…

Hubo entonces un breve silencio en el que Blasco no supo muy bien qué decir a continuación, como si le diera algo de reparo, sin embargo al final consiguió armarse de valor e inquirió.

-Bruno ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Ah, claro…

-¿Puedo combatir contra ti, por favor?

Esa petición pilló con la guardia baja a Bruno, lo que aprovechó Blasco para comentar acto seguido.

-¡Sé que igual parece un poco precipitado, pero no sé cuando te volveré a ver y me gustaría comprobar por mí mismo cuánto he mejorado! Si a ti no te molesta, claro…

Bruno no pudo evitar sonreír ante la honestidad y entusiasmo del chico, viendo enseguida que no podía negarse; además, él también tenía curiosidad por comprobar cuanto había mejorado.

-¡Claro, sin ningún problema! Aunque antes vamos a ir a comer algo ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-¡Vale!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, qué devenir más interesante! Si no os importa me gustaría presenciar vuestro combate-se ofreció Erico en ese momento.

-Ah, no, para nada, gracias Erico…

-¡Estupendo! ¡Nos vemos entonces luego aquí en el gimnasio, reservaré el campo de batalla!

Se despidieron de él y se dirigieron hacia allí a no más tardar; Blasco tenía reservada una habitación desde hacía un par de días, pero ellos no se molestaron en reservar nada, pasando directamente al buffet donde estuvieron hablando un poco mientras comían y los pokémon de Blasco se recuperaban.

-¿Qué tal el combate contra Erico?

-¡Duro, pero finalmente conseguí vencerle! Tuve que intentarlo un par de veces, pero como se suele decir, a la tercera va la vencida.

-¡Genial! Ahora te toca contra Candela-comentó Aura.

-Sí, pude hablar con ella por mediación de Erico y me va a hacer el favor de acercarse aquí para combatir contra mí.

-¿De veras?-inquirió el chico, sorprendido.

-Sí, la expliqué que me estoy tratando el asma, por lo que no me puedo acercar a los alrededores de la caldera de Cenizo, pero ella no puso ningún inconveniente y accedió encantada a acercarse aquí para que pueda retarla-explicó Blasco.

-Sí, suena a algo que haría Candela, eso desde luego-asintió Aura, sonriente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Bruno? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-¡Ya tengo cinco medallas, logré derrotar hace nada a mi padre!

-¡Ah! ¿¡De verdad?! Vaya, impresionante…

-Sí, aunque no fue nada fácil…

Una vez que terminaron de comer se dirigieron entonces hacia el gimnasio, pero antes de salir Aura pidió un momento para ir al baño; al doblar rápidamente la esquina, sin embargo, se dio de bruces contra alguien de manera tan brusca que tanto ella como la otra persona acabaron por los suelos.

-¡Auch, lo siento, lo siento, iba distraída!-exclamó ella, todo apurada.

Se dio la vuelta y vio entonces a una chica que, a bote pronto, parecía ser algo más mayor; lo que más destacaba de ella era su pelo, pelirrojo, con una larga coleta que le caía por la espalda y dos extensiones en la cabeza puestas en pincho por efecto de la laca. Sus ojos eran de un curioso color amarillo intenso, aunque Aura supuso que llevaba puestas algún tipo de lentillas que cambian el color de los irises. Vestía de forma muy casual, y aun a pesar del golpe no parecía adolorida ni nada por el estilo, aunque tenía un gesto confuso grabado en su cara.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento, culpa mía, iba muy rápido-murmuró Aura, tendiéndola la mano.

La chica se la miró con algo de recelo, como si la tuviera miedo, pero en un momento dado se la dio y ella la ayudó a levantarse. Al hacerlo vio entonces que la había provocado un chichón en la frente.

-¡Oh, vaya, qué mal, tienes un chichón! Espera, ven un momento…

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo la cogió del brazo y entraron en el baño; una vez allí la estuvo tratando con el botiquín que normalmente había en todos los baños de los centros pokémon, encontró una crema para los hematomas y se la aplicó mientras hablaba con ella, o al menos lo intentaba.

-Normalmente no suelo ser así de torpe, perdóname… ¿eres de por aquí?

La chica no parecía hablar su idioma, aunque de alguna manera pareció entenderla, puesto que llegó a negar con la cabeza; extrañada ante su proceder, ella inquirió.

-¿Hablas japonés? ¿Inglés?

La chica volvió a negar con la cabeza en un gesto inquisitivo, lo que llevó a Aura a pensar que tal vez era sordomuda o algo por el estilo. En ese sentido no podía hacer nada puesto que no sabía lengua de signos. Sin embargo había algo extraño en ella que no lograba discernir del todo, como si su sola presencia estuviera fuera de lugar.

-Qué raro… ¿quién será esta chica?-pensó ella.

Una vez que terminaron salieron del baño y entonces apareció Bruno, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Ah, ahí estás ¿todo bien? Como tardabas tanto pensé que igual te había pasado algo…

-Ah, sí, perdona, estaba ayudando a la chica ya que me tropecé con ella…

-¿Chica? ¿Qué chica?-inquirió él, extrañado.

-Pues esta de aquí…

Sin embargo en cuanto giró la cabeza descubrió que la aludida había desaparecido de repente, dejándola del todo anonadada.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Dónde se ha metido?! ¡Si iba detrás de mí!

-Aura ¿estás bien?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

-¡Te juro que estaba conmigo, Bruno, me di de bruces con ella y la provoqué un chichón! ¡No parecía hablar nuestro idioma y sin embargo parecía entenderme!

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Del todo! ¿Para qué iba a inventarme algo así?

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, él con gesto analizador y ella aún algo atacada; finalmente el chico suspiró y habló.

-Bueno, supongo que debió de darte esquinazo cuando salisteis, hay un acceso a los jardines al otro lado del pasillo…

Aura se dio la vuelta y vio que era cierto, sin embargo inquirió.

-Puede, aunque… ¿tú no la viste escabullirse en ese caso? Llegaste en cuanto salí del baño, has tenido que verla…

-No, no vi salir a nadie más, tan sólo a ti…

-Entonces… ¿cómo…?

-Quizás salió por el baño ¿Hay alguna ventana o algo así?

-Sí, pero… ¿por qué haría eso después de haberla ayudado?

-Pues…

Ante eso Aura se quedó aún más atacada si cabía, sin embargo el chico prefirió dejarlo estar y comentó.

-Mira, no es que dude de ti, si dices que la has visto tendré que creerte, pero será mejor que no lo pienses demasiado…

-Supongo…-murmuró ella mirando hacia el pasillo y con la duda aún persistiéndola.

Finalmente lo dejó estar y se fue con Bruno, reuniéndose con Blasco en el vestíbulo y dirigiéndose al gimnasio a no más tardar.

Erico les estaba esperando en el campo, nada más verlos se frotó las manos con visible entusiasmo y exclamó.

-¡Ah, aquí estáis, estupendo, podemos empezar! Yo mismo arbitraré el combate.

-De acuerdo, gracias Erico.

Los dos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares y el combate comenzó rápidamente.

-¡Adelante, skitty!

-¡Vamos, beautifly!

Ambos pokémon se enfrentaron con la mirada mientras esperaban una orden por parte de sus entrenadores.

-¡Disparo demora!

Al punto beautifly atacó primero soltando una serie de finos hilos que fueron directos hacia su rival; sin embargo, y sin apenas dudar, Blasco indicó.

-¡Ayuda!

Skitty contraatacó entonces haciendo varios gestos con sus patitas, al tiempo que una luz brillante surgía de improviso, atacando entonces con hoja mágica y cortando todos y cada uno de los hilos hasta que no quedó nada.

-Vaya… ¡tornado!

-¡Finta!

El pokémon bicho volador atacó primero, extendiendo una fuerte ventolera hacia delante con sus alas, sin embargo skitty se abalanzó atravesando las fuertes corrientes de aire y acercándose a él para no fallar, asestándole un golpe directo.

-¡Absorber!

-¡Canto!

Esta vez skitty fue mucho más rápido, comenzando a cantar una corta melodía que hizo dormirse a beautifly en cuanto la escuchó, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Oh, no, despierta beautifly!-exclamó Bruno.

-¡Ahora, finta!

Aprovechando que estaba dormido, el pokémon normal atacó repetidamente y sin reparos, haciéndole daño paulatinamente. Sin embargo tras un golpe particularmente fuerte beautifly se despertó, lo que aprovechó entonces Bruno para contraatacar.

-¡Arriba, beautifly, disparo demora!

En un visto y no visto, el pokémon batió las alas y se reincorporó rápidamente, lanzando un fino hilo justo cuando skitty volvía a cargar otro de sus ataques; el hilo se enrolló entonces entre sus patas, atándolo, e inmediatamente después remontó el vuelo volteándolo varias veces en el aire para luego soltarlo, cayendo al suelo con gran estrépito.

-¡Sol matinal!

Acto seguido aprovechó entonces para recuperar fuerzas, estando a tope de nuevo. Blasco se quedó ciertamente impresionado, sin embargo no se achantó e indicó.

-¡Ayuda!

Esta vez skitty atacó con un abrupto confusión que dejó a beautifly clavado mientras recibía daño, sin embargo Bruno aprovechó esto para contraatacar.

-¡Tornado!

Una fuerte ventolera hizo acto de presencia, arrastrando hacia atrás a skitty y haciéndole un poco más de daño.

-¡No te rindas, skitty, finta!

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

Aprovechando que el pokémon normal se abalanzaría de frente, ya que tenía que acercarse a él para no fallar, una serie de agujas venenosas llovió sobre él con tal intensidad que no pudo evitar caer envenenado en el proceso, logrando golpear a beautifly de refilón. Pero el veneno enseguida comenzó a hacer efecto, deteniéndolo en seco y dejándole expuesto ante su rival.

-¡No, skitty!

-¡Ahora, átalo, disparo demora!

En un visto y no visto, el pokémon normal se encontró echo un ovillo, literalmente hablando, e incapaz de moverse, al tiempo que el veneno le restaba salud a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Y termina con tornado!

Una última ventolera remató a un indefenso skitty, haciendo el veneno el resto y cayendo debilitado rápidamente.

-¡Skitty está fuera de combate, beautifly es el ganador!-anunció Erico con su habitual parsimonia.

Blasco recogió a su pokémon un tanto intimidado, murmurando al poco rato.

-Vaya, eres más fuerte que la última vez… pero no me voy a rendir.

-¡Ése es el espíritu!-le animó Bruno.

Más animado que antes, el chico sacó entonces a un roselia y Bruno optó por retirar a beautifly y sacar en su lugar a swellow, el cual presentó batalla enseguida abriendo sus alas con gesto retador.

-¡Muy bien, ataque rápido!-indicó Bruno.

La velocidad de swellow fue tal que apenas se le vio salir volando directo hacia roselia, la cual mantenía la calma; en cuanto estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, Blasco exclamó.

-¡Esquívalo!

En un visto y no visto, y haciendo gala de una sorpresiva agilidad, roselia se hizo a un lado en el momento justo y esquivó el ataque con una elegancia de lo más vistosa, dando varias vueltas sobre sí misma y poniéndose en guardia enseguida.

-¡Diablos! ¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Hoja mágica!

Una marea de hojas multicolores se abalanzó sobre un swellow que cortaba el aire al pasar, no le fue muy complicado hacer frente a todas ellas, reduciéndolas a rastrojos en meros segundos, sin embargo fue tiempo suficiente para roselia para realizar su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Dulce aroma!

Al punto el pokémon planta veneno agitó los rosales que tenía por manos y un dulce y empalagoso olor se extendió por todo el campo, llegando hasta swellow y atontándolo rápidamente.

-¡Ahora, tóxico!-exclamó Blasco.

-¡Arriba, swellow, reacciona!

Sin embargo el pokémon volador estaba demasiado alelado debido a la embriagadora esencia, recibiendo de lleno el nocivo ataque y cayendo gravemente envenenado al instante.

-¡Agh, aguanta, ataque ala!

-¡Hoja mágica!

Swellow atacó de seguido, pero roselia le mantuvo ocupado con varias ristras de hojas mágicas que le frenaron súbitamente; no tuvo ningún problema para enfrentarlas, sin embargo en cuanto fue a embestir a roselia el veneno hizo acto de presencia y le hizo caer al suelo presa de un agudo dolor.

-¡No te rindas, swellow, de frente, golpe aéreo!-masculló Bruno, atacado.

-¡No le dejes, dulce aroma!

Debido al efecto del veneno el pokémon volador tardó mucho más en reaccionar, lo que aprovechó entonces roselia para atontarle un poco más y dejarle totalmente expuesto, contraatacando entonces con hoja mágica. Esta vez swellow no tuvo ocasión de esquivarlo y recibió el ataque de lleno, siendo seguido por los efectos del veneno que le dejaron completamente inmovilizado.

-¡No, swellow!

-¡Todo tuyo, megaagotar!

En un visto y no visto, roselia se acercó hasta swellow como una centella y le absorbió el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban, cayendo al suelo KO.

-¡Swellow no puede continuar, el ganador es roselia!-anunció Erico con ilusión.

Por su parte Bruno recogió a su pokémon con la sorpresa grabada en su cara, comentando de seguido.

-¡Vaya, Blasco, eso ha estado realmente bien ejecutado!

-¡Gracias, lo cierto es que roselia es de mis mejores pokémon hasta el momento! ¿Verdad, amiga?-inquirió el chico, orgulloso.

La aludida asintió de lo más animada, moviéndose como si estuviera danzando; por su parte Bruno no se dejó amilanar y sacó en su lugar a beautifly.

-¡Roselia, dulce aroma!

-¡Esta vez no, disípalo con tornado!

Aunque el pokémon planta veneno atacó primero, beautifly agitó sus alas con fuerza y la ventolera resultante arrastró consigo el dulce aroma, disolviéndose rápidamente.

-¡Hoja mágica!

-¡Picotazo venenoso!

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, bloqueándose mutuamente y quedando ese intento por golpearse en nada.

-¡Tóxico!

-¡Esquívalo, beautifly!

Aprovechando su velocidad en el aire, el pokémon bicho volador aleteó rápidamente y logró esquivar por los pelos el peligroso ataque.

-¡Paralizador y extiéndelo con tornado!

Para sorpresa de todos, beautifly reunió todas las esporas de paralizador en un solo punto y luego las impulsó hacia delante con un rápido tornado, esparciendo las esporas hacia todas las direcciones y evitando así que roselia pudiera esquivarlas de alguna forma, cayendo así paralizada.

-¡No, roselia!-exclamó Blasco, apurado.

-¡Ahora, átala!

Aprovechando la oportunidad beautifly lanzó varios hilos finos de su trompa y ató con ellos a roselia, que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlos debido a la parálisis.

-¡Y termina con tornado!

Una última ventolera se dirigió directa hacia roselia, la cual se vio azotada abruptamente sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo; en un momento dado beautifly soltó el agarre y dejó entonces que el aire hiciera el resto, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta que finalmente cayó KO junto a su entrenador.

-¡Roselia está fuera de combate, beautifly es el ganador!-dictaminó Erico, que parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

Blasco recogió a su pokémon con un gesto serio grabado en su cara, dirigiéndose a su ball acto seguido.

-No te preocupes, roselia, ganaremos esto.

Bruno sonrió ante la seguridad que irradiaba Blasco, cada vez se parecía menos a aquel muchacho débil e indeciso que salió hace ya casi un mes de ciudad Petalia. Por su parte sacó entonces a un pequeño swablu que le hizo estar en alerta.

-¡Muy bien, disparo demora!

-¡Esquívalo, swablu!

En un visto y no visto el pokémon volador echó a volar a una velocidad nada desdeñable, logrando esquivar con facilidad el intento por inmovilizarle.

-¡Tornado!

-¡De frente, derribo!

Aun a pesar de las fuertes corrientes de aire en su contra, swablu cargó con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante y logró asestar un golpe directo a beautifly, el cual trastabilló hacia atrás, visiblemente cansado.

-¡Disparo demora!

-¡Neblina!

Antes de que le pudiera echar el guante, swablu se envolvió en una densa neblina que le ocultó de la vista, a lo que Bruno indicó casi sin dudar.

-¡Disípala con tornado!

La neblina se fue en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, swablu no estaba detrás de ella.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Dónde…?

-¡Ahora, ataque furia!

Se oyó entonces un leve aleteo justo detrás de beautifly y, en cuanto se dio la vuelta, swablu reapareció de improviso y comenzó a golpearle repetidamente con una inusitada velocidad y sin dejarle siquiera respirar. El último golpe le vino de refilón, echándose hacia atrás a tiempo.

-¡Aguanta ahí, beautifly, sol matinal!

-¡No le dejes, picotazo!

Antes de que el pokémon bicho volador pudiera reponerse swablu fue tras él y le embistió con su pico brillando intensamente, cansándole un poco más y poniéndole contra las cuerdas.

-¡Diablos, es muy rápido, aléjale con tornado!

-¡No dejes que te pare, swablu, derribo!

Luchando contra la ventolera como un jabato, swablu cargó con todas sus fuerzas atravesando las turbulencias hasta alcanzar a beautifly, embistiéndole de lleno con tanta fuerza que llegó a acabar regolpeado. Sin embargo la carga desmedida resultó, puesto que beautifly reculó rápidamente hasta caer al suelo completamente KO.

-¡Beautifly está fuera de combate, swablu es el ganador!-indicó Erico esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Bruno lo recogió sin más demora y haciendo un rápido comentario al respecto.

-¡Caramba, tu swablu es bien rápido!

-¡Sí, lo he estado entrenando especialmente para que así fuera! Ser pequeño también tiene sus ventajas-apuntó Blasco.

-¡Desde luego! En ese caso…

Sin dudarlo en ningún instante plusle fue el siguiente en combatir, esbozando su habitual gesto gallito mientras cargaba energía en sus mofletes.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Neblina!

Plusle fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose contra swablu, pero éste se envolvió en una espesa neblina que le hizo desaparecer de la vista y plusle se vio obligado a parar.

-¡Atento, carga!

Mientras esperaba a que reapareciera, comenzó entonces a cargar energía para luego golpear más fuerte con sus ataques eléctricos; en un momento dado, y de forma abrupta, swablu surgió de entre la niebla desde su derecha y se lanzó sobre él para golpearle repetidamente.

-¡A un lado!-indicó Bruno.

El ratoncito se movió a tiempo y logró esquivar por los pelos el ataque, a lo que Blasco indicó.

-¡Tras él, derribo!

Esta vez swablu tomó la delantera y logró alcanzar a plusle, golpeándole de refilón, pero entonces éste chocó sus patitas rítmicamente y supo entonces que había caído en su trampa.

-¡Oh, no, swablu!

-¡Es tuyo, de frente, chispa!

El cuerpo de plusle centelleó de seguido, al tiempo que swablu volvía a hacer derribo por efecto de otra vez en lugar de alejarse, teniéndolo prácticamente a tiro. Se impulsó como una centella y el golpe posterior fue tremendo, cayendo swablu al suelo electrificado y del todo KO.

-¡Swablu está fuera de combate, plusle es el ganador! ¡Me encanta ese pequeñajo!-exclamó Erico, riéndose entre medias.

Blasco retiró a su pokémon un tanto dolido, comentando de seguido.

-Otra vez… lo utiliza de forma casi imperceptible…

-Eso es porque plusle es de lo más trasto… está prácticamente en su naturaleza a decir verdad-asintió Bruno, sonriendo satisfecho.

Ante tanta adulación el pequeño pokémon hinchó pecho con aires de autosuficiencia, cosa que a Erico le hizo una gracia tremenda, aunque Bruno le reprendió un poco.

-No te crezcas tanto, anda…

-Bueno, tiene su gracia… aunque esta vez me voy a poner serio-anunció entonces Blasco, sacando así a su último pokémon, nada más y nada menos que un elegante kirlia.

Dado que Bruno no lo conocía, se informó al respecto.

-Kirlia, el pokémon sensorio; se dice que crecen con gran belleza si reciben los sentimientos positivos de su entrenador. Controla sus poderes psicoquinéticos gracias a sus cuernos, con los que puede alterar el ambiente, transformar y crear espejismos de cosas que antes no estaban ahí. Se dice que es capaz de ver el futuro y baila con energía durante las mañanas soleadas.

-Vaya, entonces ralts evolucionó…

-¡Sí, y es mi mejor pokémon junto con roselia! ¡Hemos entrenado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí!-aseguró Blasco, con una seguridad en sí mismo apabullante.

-Bien, veamos qué sabes hacer… ¡ataque rápido!

Plusle se puso en movimiento de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre kirlia, que apenas se movió, sin embargo antes de alcanzarla su entrenador indicó.

-¡Teletransporte!

En un visto y no visto kirlia desapareció de la vista y comenzó entonces a reaparecer intermitentemente en puntos indeterminados del campo; cada vez que reaparecía adquiría una pose meditativa antes de volver a desaparecer, y así constantemente. Desde las gradas Aura frunció el ceño, como si hubiera visto algo extraño, sin embargo Bruno no pareció haberse percatado en absoluto, ordenando de seguido.

-¡No pierdas de vista tus alrededores, onda trueno!

Los mofletes de plusle chisporrotearon intensamente, preparando una descarga paralizante, y en cuanto reapareció a pocos metros delante de él la soltó. Sin embargo en cuanto ésta le tocó kirlia se desvaneció en el aire, comprendiendo al instante lo que había pasado.

-¡Cuidado, plusle, detrás de ti!

Sin embargo no dio tiempo de nada, en cuanto se dio la vuelta plusle se vio envuelto de repente en un aura brillante y comenzó a dar vueltas por el aire, sometido a una fuerte presión psíquica. Kirlia entrecerró entonces sus ojos y plusle se detuvo en el aire, sosteniéndolo a unos pocos metros de distancia del suelo y soltándolo acto seguido. Tras eso el pokémon eléctrico se desplomó en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Plusle está fuera de combate, kirlia es el ganador! Menudo portento…-comentó Erico, impresionado.

Por su parte Bruno le recogió mientras se seguía preguntando en qué momento kirlia se había vuelto tan fuerte, sin embargo el propio Blasco le aclaró de seguido.

-Paz mental, kirlia sabe hacerlo sin llamar mucho la atención.

-Ya veo pero ¿en qué momento a…?

Sin embargo no necesitó pensarlo mucho más, comprendiendo así el por qué de tanto teletransporte. Desde las gradas Aura asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente impresionada.

-Vaya, Blasco ha mejorado un montón… aunque se nota que se inspira mucho en él…

-He de admitirlo, me has pillado con la guardia baja. Pero esta vez no te será tan fácil ¡vamos, grovyle!

El último pokémon de Bruno hizo acto de presencia, mirando a kirlia con gesto retador; éste respondió con lo mismo, recordando entonces su último combate y mentalizándose al respecto.

-¡Agilidad!

-¡Doble equipo!

Grovyle fue el primero en moverse aumentando su velocidad, mientras que kirlia se desdobló en más copias que ocuparon gran parte del campo, confundiendo así al pokémon planta.

-¡Da una pasada con corte!

-¡Teletransporte!

Uno a uno fue disolviendo todas las copias a una velocidad endiablada hasta llegar al original, el cual se teletransportó justo a tiempo reapareciendo al otro lado del campo.

-¡Recurrente!

-¡Confusión!

La ristra de semillas fue directa hacia el pokémon psíquico, pero éste la controló entonces con confusión y las desvió por completo, devolviéndoselas entonces a su oponente.

-¡Salta!

Grovyle dio un lutroso salto que le hizo evitar el golpe, pero entonces Blasco indicó.

-¡Ahora, confusión!

De nuevo los ojos de kirlia brillaron con intensidad y atrapó a grovyle en el aire, haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡Agh, aguanta, grovyle, recurrente!

Otra ristra de semillas fue directa hacia kirlia, pero antes de que llegara a golpearla ella se desapareció de nuevo y grovyle cayó al suelo de pie pero algo dañado debido a la fuerte confusión. Bruno comprendió enseguida que, por mucha velocidad que tuviera, no iba a servir de nada contra kirlia. Era en ese momento cuando más se notaba todo lo que había mejorado Blasco, y lo cierto era que daba gusto verle tan resuelto y decidido. Sin embargo no tenía intención de perder ese combate por lo que, sin mayores renuencias, indicó.

-¡Quieto grovyle!

El pokémon planta se detuvo en seco mirando a su alrededor y esperando a que kirlia reapareciera, haciéndolo inmediatamente después a pocos metros delante de él.

-¡Confusión!

-¡Ahora, drenadoras!

Esta vez kirlia atacó primero, atrapando a grovyle, pero éste hizo un gran esfuerzo y lanzó con su melena las semillas, que cayeron a los pies de una kirlia que estaba demasiado ocupada atacando. Las semillas entonces germinaron de golpe y atraparon así al pokémon psíquico, el cual detuvo en seco su ataque, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.

-¡No, kirlia, cuidado, teletransporte!

-¡No le dejes, hoja aguda!

Antes de que kirlia volviera a desaparecer, las hojas en los antebrazos de grovyle brillaron con fuerza y grovyle se abalanzó sobre ella a máxima velocidad. El golpe fue directo y kirlia se vio azotada por una fuerza tremenda, cayendo de espaldas al suelo y siendo arrastrada hasta los pies de Blasco, el cual se quedó de piedra ante la fuerza del pokémon planta.

-¡Kirlia!

La aludida trató de ponerse de pie y teletransportarse de nuevo, pero los efectos de las drenadoras hicieron el resto y se dejó caer al suelo, KO.

-¡Kirlia está fuera de combate, grovyle es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Bruno!-anunció Erico, muy emocionado.

El chico esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa, acercándose entonces a Blasco, el cual había cogido en brazos a kirlia.

-Eres muy fuerte, Bruno, más que antes… estoy a años luz de ti…

-¿Qué dices? ¡Has estado fantástico, Blasco!-exclamó el chico.

-Ah ¿sí?-inquirió el aludido, con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

Antes de que Bruno pudiera opinar al respecto, Aura se presentó de improviso y exclamó.

-¡Desde luego! Ni siquiera Bruno se dio cuenta de que kirlia hacía paz mental cada vez que se teletransportaba, ha sido impresionante…

-Vaya, gracias…

-Lo cierto es que me has impresionado, Blasco, has mejorado un montón, me has hecho sudar más de una vez… ha sido un gran combate.

Las palabras de Bruno animaron un poco más al muchacho, el cual esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa aun a pesar de todo; en ese momento se oyó la risa de Erico, el cual exclamó junto a ellos.

-¡Un combate de lo más interesante, vosotros dos os complementáis de maravilla, ya sabía yo que merecería la pena! ¡Tomad, os las habéis ganado, un premio por vuestro esfuerzo!

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo Erico les entregó a cada uno una MT.

-¡Es rayo, enseñádselo a un buen pokémon eléctrico! ¡Ja, ja, ja, es genial comprobar cómo los jóvenes van avanzando hasta la cumbre! ¡Tenéis los dos mucho potencial, espero veros en la conferencia de este año!

-Claro, ahí estaremos-aseguró Bruno.

-Gracias por todo Erico-añadió Blasco.

-¡No hay de qué, jóvenes! ¡En cuanto a ti, jovencito, en cuanto llegue Candela te avisaré!

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Los tres se despidieron de él y regresaron al centro pokémon, donde estuvieron tratando rápidamente a sus pokémon.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Yo me quedaré por aquí mientras espero a Candela, supongo que vosotros iréis a Arborada…

-Sí, tenemos que continuar con el viaje-asintió Aura.

-Bien, muchas gracias por combatir conmigo, Bruno…

-No ha sido nada, si nos volvemos a ver echaremos otro combate ¿te hace?-sugirió entonces él.

-¡Vale, es una promesa entonces!

Los dos chicos se dieron la mano y, en cuanto terminó el tratamiento de los pokémon de Bruno, los dos se despidieron de Blasco y se marcharon en dirección hacia el este. Por su parte, el chico peliverde estaba más inspirado que nunca, sabiendo que su meta era superar a alguien tan fuerte como Bruno.

El sol comenzaba a declinar por el oeste, tiñendo a Hoenn de un tono rojo pardo precioso.

* * *

En algún punto indeterminado de Hoenn, y a cubierto de las intensas lluvias que cubrían esa ruta, absol pensaba. No había vuelto a ver a esos extraños sujetos que trataron de hacer entrar en erupción al monte Cenizo, y aunque tenía localizado al otro grupito, extrañamente no había dado muestras de ir a hacer algo relevante, al menos por el momento. Por ahora tan solo restaba esperar, aunque en un momento como ese ya empezaba a cansarse.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Menos mal que había quedado con él esta mañana…

Al poco rato de pensarlo apareció entonces de improviso el aludido, el cual entró en su morada calado hasta los huesos y con un gesto de apremio y consternación grabado en su cara.

-¡Por fin, ya pensaba que no vendrías! ¿Qué te ha retrasado tanto?

-¡Tengo un grave problema, necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué ha pasado?

-¡Se trata de mi hermana, ha huido, no está!

Por un momento quiso dibujar una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad en su cara, sin embargo, y por mucho que lo intentó, tan solo alcanzó a comentar al respecto.

-No me sorprende en absoluto…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?! ¿¡Es que acaso lo sabías, te había dicho algo?!

-No, claro que no, pero no hace falta ser ningún experto para comprender por qué lo ha hecho…

Ante eso tan solo recibió una mirada llena de reproche y suspicacia, a lo que él se apresuró a comentar.

-¡Oh, por favor, latios, lo sabes perfectamente! ¡La tenías encerrada en esa isla desde hace la tira de tiempo, es normal que haya decidido volver!

-¡Desobedeciendo mis órdenes, sí, y si lo hice en su día fue por una buena razón, lo sabes bien!

-No haces ningún favor a tu hermana sobreprotegiéndola así, seguramente esté bien, deja de preocuparte tanto y abordemos lo que nos atañe...

-¡No, absol, lo siento pero eso va a tener que esperar, lo importante ahora es encontrar a mi hermana!

Ante eso absol entrecerró los ojos, mirándole fijamente con expresión neutra pero intensa. Hubo un breve pero incómodo silencio entre los dos antes de que el aludido volviera a hablar.

-Mira, entiendo que estés preocupado por ella, pero sabes muy bien cómo es latias, no es para nada tonta y sin embargo tú la has estado consintiendo desde siempre, y ahora quieres enmendar tus errores encerrándola en lo alto de una torre, esa no es la solución…

-¿¡Entonces qué es lo que debo hacer?! ¿¡Abandonarla a su suerte?! ¡La prometí que no volvería a dejar que la hicieran daño! ¡Y fue por mi culpa!

Un súbito trueno afuera cortó de improviso la conversación, iluminando momentáneamente el lugar y dejando entrever un deje desesperado en la mirada de latios, el cual bajó la vista con pesar. Ante eso absol tan solo suspiró, volviendo a hablar.

-Oye, mira, no quiero discutir contigo, sé que no ha sido fácil para vosotros y lo entiendo, pero…

-¿No vas a ayudarme?-inquirió entonces latios, cortándole de improviso.

Ambos pokémon se miraron fijamente a los ojos, diciéndoselo todo en nada. Absol cerró los ojos, con gesto derrotado, y en cuanto los abrió murmuró.

-Está bien, te ayudaré…

-Gracias…

-Pero con una condición.

Ante eso latios alzó la mirada con gesto inquisitivo, a lo que absol añadió.

-Entre medias trataremos de resolver todo esto, no me da buenas vibraciones todo este asunto, y lo sabes.

-Sí, sí, vale… pero mi hermana es la prioridad.

Absol no tuvo más remedio que asentir, sin poder evitar preocuparse al respecto. Normalmente siempre solía tener razón en cuanto a sus premoniciones. Y, en esos momentos, odiaba tenerla.

* * *

Magno no era de esos hombres que se quedaban quietos sin hacer nada. Su constancia hacia sus propios ideales siempre era objeto de admiración por parte de los reclutas, y era conocido sobre todo por su frío y adusto porte que le confería un aire de lo más intimidante.

Sin embargo no había nada más frustrante que ver su objetivo justo delante de sus narices, esperando a ser descubierto, y ser incapaz de obtenerlo aun a pesar de lo cerca que estaba de él. Era algo que lo crispaba y quemaba hasta límites insospechados, pero aun así se las arreglaba para conservar la calma e ignorar hasta las más altas temperaturas. Todo valía con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Sin embargo, no estaban avanzando.

-Señor, ya tenemos los resultados de los análisis-anunció en ese momento una voz conocida.

-¿Y bien?

-Aun a pesar de que se llegó a irradiar una pequeña parte de la energía contenida en el meteorito, no ha sido suficiente como para provocar una reacción significativa en el… sujeto. Me temo que estamos como antes.

Ante eso Magno no dijo nada, conservando en todo momento su gesto imperturbable, sin embargo la vena de la frente llegó a palpitar súbitamente.

-¿Tienes algo más para mí, Tatiano, o me voy a tener que conformar con la vana y burda realidad?

-Eh… no de momento, señor…-murmuró Tatiano, algo incómodo.

-Qué pena… no sabes lo bien que me vendría una alegría ahora mismo-masculló Magno.

-Si quiere yo puedo dársela, señor-anunció en ese momento una voz femenina, seguida por el ruido de una pompa de chicle al estallar.

-Ah, Carola ¿es eso cierto? ¿Tienes algo para mí?

-Información, principalmente. El equipo Aqua ha estado moviéndose recientemente y he logrado captar algo interesante.

-¿Y bien?

-Al parecer han descubierto que hay algo en las profundidades de la ruta 128, pero no tienen los medios ni los efectivos suficientes como para llegar hasta ahí. Parece ser que nos quieren tomar la delantera, pero se han dado de bruces contra un muro imposible de sortear. Por ahora.

-Exacto, tú lo has dicho, Carola, por ahora. Eso nos da más tiempo, pero seguimos sin opciones. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ante esa pregunta los dos administradores se miraron, no muy seguros de lo que decir a continuación; sin embargo Carola, conservando la calma en todo momento, y tras deshacer otra pompa, murmuró.

-Seguiré investigando para usted, señor.

-Sí, es algo, al menos. Si no hubiera sido por esa pequeña molestia ahora todo sería muy distinto… todo sería más amplio, más perfecto, más tierra en la que poder avanzar, probar nuestro ingenio, expandir nuestros límites…

-Si lo dice por ese chico, señor, estuve indagando un poco acerca de él-anunció en ese momento Tatiano.

-¿De veras?-inquirió Magno, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, es un entrenador proveniente de Villa Raíz que está de viaje, hijo del líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalia. Le acompaña la hija del profesor Abedul, ese experto naturalista…

-Qué interesante…

-¿Quiere que hagamos algo al respecto?

-No por ahora, aunque ese maldito chaval truncó mis planes no es lo que más me preocupa, vamos a dejarlos estar… de momento.

-Bien… ¿algo más, señor?

-No por ahora, id a hacer vuestras cosas, traedme algo de sake, pero antes he de hacer una llamada ¿hay moros en la costa?

-No, está despejado.

-Bien, podéis retiraros.

Tras un último saludo ambos administradores se retiraron y Magno hizo lo propio desde otro acceso; salir afuera no era lo que más le gustaba, pero necesitaba hacerlo si quería hacer uso de su teléfono de baja señal. Un soplo de aire fresco le golpeó en la cara, haciendo mano del aparato y marcando un número que se sabía bien. Tras varios segundos marcando cogieron al otro lado.

-¿Sí?

-Aquiles, viejo amigo… me preguntaba cuándo ibas a llamar, siempre tengo que hacerlo yo…

Al otro lado se oyó entonces una audible risita, al tiempo que el aludido respondía.

-Bueno, pero eso es porque me gusta oírte, ya que significa que sigues atascado sin poder hacer gran cosa…

-Al menos yo estoy mucho más cerca de mi objetivo a diferencia de ti, todo sea dicho…

-Ah, todo es cuestión de perspectiva, amigo mío, y tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo que terminemos haciéndonos con lo que necesitamos. Admítelo, Magno, por mucho ingenio y progreso que tengáis al final somos nosotros los que más recursos tenemos…

-Oh, claro, porque la herencia de papi es algo con lo que cualquiera puede contar. Al menos nosotros nos hemos ganado lo que tenemos con el sudor de nuestra frente, mientras que tú tan sólo has sentado tu culo en un sillón en cuanto has tenido la ocasión. Diría que hay mucha diferencia en ese sentido.

-Siempre tan idealista, Magno, tan magnánimo… no has cambiado nada, viejo amigo, y por eso te conozco tan bien. Sabes que al final todo vale cuando se trata de poder, y por eso yo he llegado hasta donde estoy. No es cuestión de ideales ni de dinero, tan solo de simple perspectiva, creo que ya te lo he dicho…

-Sí, demasiadas veces, tantas que me aburre escuchar siempre lo mismo. Cambia de disco, Aquiles, o lo acabarás rayando, seguramente hasta tus hombres ya lo habrán notado.

-Ellos saben por lo que abogamos, y lo alcanzaremos cueste lo que cueste. En cuanto a ti… no estoy tan seguro.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

-Sí, desde luego que sí… hasta más ver, viejo amigo.

Tras pronunciar esas últimas palabras con una sorna infinita, Aquiles colgó y Magno apretó los dientes con rabia. Definitivamente tenían que avanzar de alguna forma antes de que ellos les tomaran la delantera. Aunque había algo seguro, nada detendría al progreso. De eso estaba convencido.

* * *

¡Por fin, lo que me ha costado sacar este capítulo! Normalmente no hubiera tardado tanto si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que lo tuve que reescribir en parte y añadir un par de escenas nuevas resultante de los acontecimientos más recientes. En un principio en este capítulo recogía la pequeña excursión a Malvalanova como parte de un recado para Erico, pero al final decidí desecharla ya que no aportaba absolutamente nada a la historia y lo único que hacía era llevar a la trama a un parón absoluto que no tenía ningún sentido conservar. En su lugar decidí que Blasco reapareciera y tuviera una batalla contra Bruno, muy a la línea de algunos episodios ya vistos en el anime, simple pero efectivo, ya que de paso muestro la incipiente mejoría del chico en batalla. Me ha gustado cómo me ha quedado, pero me ha costado un poco de escribir ya que es una batalla completamente nueva.

Por otro lado aprovecho para seguir con la subtrama de latios y absol (se levanta en gran parte el misterio, aunque no del todo), con un ligero apunte entre medias con Aura de por medio (atentos ahí) y meto algo más de contenido con el equipo Magma de por medio, que no es bueno dejarlos tan desatendidos. Esperad más adelante una escena parecida con el equipo Aqua en la que se revelerá algún que otro detalle aquí y allá.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

 **Las apariencias engañan**

Esa misma tarde dejaron ciudad Malvalona y se dirigieron hacia el este por la ruta 118. En esta ruta se encontraba la desembocadura de un río que nacía en lo más alto de la ruta 119 y desaguaba a esa altura en el océano Pacífico, creando así un espacioso delta que separaba la ruta en dos extremos. Usando a wailmer pudieron cruzar al otro lado rápidamente y continuar con el viaje, aunque nada más llegar a la playa se encontraron con dos personas familiares.

-¡Anda, pero si son Aura y Bruno, cuánto tiempo! ¿Estáis de paso?

-Oh, hola Gabi, sí, nos dirigimos a Arborada-saludó la chica, sin muchas ganas de hablar con ella.

Teo estaba con ella, cámara en mano y ojo avizor.

-¿Estáis grabando?-inquirió Bruno en ese momento.

-Pues sí, justamente estábamos buscando un buen entrenador con el que medirnos y vais y aparecéis vosotros… ¿hace un combatito para la clasificación? La última vez os posicionasteis bastante bien y aún podéis seguir escalando puestos-comentó la reportera, sacando su ball.

Por un momento Bruno quiso aceptar, bastante animado al respecto, sin embargo en ese momento recordó los acontecimientos posteriores a la última vez, mirando a Aura de refilón, y finalmente se lo pensó mejor.

-Ah, gracias Gabi, pero mejor no, llevamos algo de prisa…

Ese comentario pilló de improviso tanto a los reporteros como a Aura, la cual parecía esperarse otra cosa completamente distinta.

-Oh, qué pena… bueno, en ese caso mejor no os entretenemos más…

Bruno fue a despedirse, sin embargo en ese momento Aura comentó.

-Oh, pues yo me quedé con las ganas de volver a combatir con ellos, pensaba que estarías dispuesto a ello, Bruno…

Esta vez fue el turno del chico en esbozar un gesto sorprendido, sin esperarse para nada un comentario así por parte de ella.

-¿Estás segura? Quiero decir… si a ti no te importa…

-¡No, para nada! Vamos, será divertido…-le animó ella, sacando una ball.

Para entonces el chico ya estaba lo suficientemente extrañado de por sí, sin embargo no lo pensó mucho más y se unió a ella en el inminente combate.

Habían mejorado desde la última vez, el magnemite de Teo ahora era un magneton y el whismur de Gabi ya era un ruidoso y enérgico loudred; fue bastante rápido, como la otra vez, y tanto Bruno como Aura volvieron a ir con grovyle y combusken respectivamente.

-¡Loudred, vozarrón!

-¡Magneton, chispa!

El vozarrón de loudred afectó a ambos por igual, dejándolos algo alelados debido al estruendo, al tiempo que magneton se abalanzaba sobre ellos envuelto en electricidad.

-¡Detenlo con hoja aguda!

Grovyle sacudió sus antebrazos con la suficiente fuerza como para lograr detener en seco a magneton, fue entonces cuando Aura indicó.

-¡Ahora, giro fuego!

Al punto un torbellino de fuego aprisionó por completo a magneton, dejándolo inmovilizado, y teniendo así a loudred a tiro.

-¡Impresionar!

-¡Golpe roca!

Aunque loudred atacó primero, dando en el blanco, grovyle contraatacó inmediatamente después con un golpe seco a la altura del pecho que le bajó la defensa de seguido, cosa que aprovechó entonces Bruno a su favor.

-¡Hoja aguda!

-¡Sal de ahí, magneton, bomba sónica!

-¡Doble patada!

Antes de que magneton pudiera moverse siquiera, combusken le asestó un par de fuertes patadas que bastaron para ponerle KO después de verse expuesto ante las llamas, cayendo loudred justo después al no poder interceptar a tiempo el hoja aguda, terminando así el encuentro.

-¡Y otro combate tremendo para la posteridad! Madre mía, sois imparables juntos, os complementáis perfectamente…

-Gracias, Gabi…-murmuró la chica sin mayores pretensiones.

-¡Habéis mejorado un montón también! Cuéntame Bruno ¿cómo lo llevas?

Esta vez la entrevista fue algo más breve que la anterior, destacando la última victoria en el gimnasio de ciudad Petalia y enseñando sus medallas para más señas.

-¡Vaya, menudo recorrido! Sin duda alguna prometes mucho, Bruno ¡te seguiremos de cerca!

-Muchas gracias, Gabi, nos vemos.

Se despidieron de los periodistas y continuaron el viaje hacia el este, llegando a conseguir gracias a un amable pescador una caña de pescar buena entre medias, lo que hizo decidirse a Bruno a capturar con ella su siguiente pokémon de agua.

-Sí, con esta servirá, a ver con qué me encuentro…

-En la ruta 119 hay un largo río que la discurre de norte a sur, podrás pescar todo lo que quieras-reveló Aura.

Fue en ese momento cuando Bruno recordó que fue ella la que le alentó a combatir contra los periodistas, aun a pesar de lo ocurrido la última vez; tras pensarlo detenidamente desde entonces creía saber por qué lo había hecho, sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro de si sacar el tema sería apropiado. Abrió la boca para comentárselo de pasada, sin embargo en ese momento una voz murmuró.

-Un combate de lo más satisfactorio debo decir, lucháis muy bien juntos.

En cuanto se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con alguien que a Aura le era familiar, reconociéndole enseguida y exclamando al verle.

-¡Ah, Máximo, cuánto tiempo!

-Hola Aura, igualmente…

La chica hizo rápidamente las presentaciones entre Bruno y él y se dieron la mano.

-Encantado… espero que no os importe mi comentario, os he visto luchar contra esos reporteros en la playa y realmente tenéis talento-comentó Máximo.

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto, el que sí que tiene talento es Bruno que ya tiene cinco medallas-se excusó Aura rápidamente.

El aludido quiso decir algo al respecto, sin embargo el propio Máximo se adelantó mientras comentaba.

-No te quites mérito, Aura, se reconocer la fuerza cuando la veo, y tú desde luego tienes mucha, más de lo que piensas.

-¿Verdad que sí? se lo digo constantemente, pero no me hace ni caso…-murmuró Bruno sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-¡Oye!-exclamó la chica, algo colorada.

-¡Si es cierto! Te recuerdo que hemos vuelto a ganar…

-Ya, pero…

Máximo les observó por un momento con gesto divertido, aunque en un momento dado comentó.

-Nunca sabemos lo que nos deparará el futuro, y a veces hasta los más débiles sacan fuerzas de maneras que incluso las personas más fuertes son incapaces de comprender. No se es fuerte sólo por poseer poder, sino por saber cómo utilizarlo. Por lo que he visto, Bruno, tú eres más de acción, mientras que tú, Aura, eres más de método. Esto os diferencia pero no os separa, sino que os complementa. Diríase que sois tal para cual en cuanto a combatir se refiere. Incluso puede que en algo más…

Ante eso los dos chicos no supieron muy bien qué decir, a lo que Máximo se disculpó rápidamente.

-Oh, perdonadme, hay veces que me suelo dejar llevar, no era mi intención ofenderos…

-No, tranquilo, no pasa nada…-murmuró Aura, algo colorada.

-No, aunque… ¿eres entrenador, Máximo?-inquirió en ese momento Bruno, con mucha curiosidad.

Ante esa pregunta el aludido le miró de cabo a rabo por unos ínfimos segundos antes de contestarle.

-Sí, sí que lo soy…

-¿Podríamos combatir? Si a ti no te importa, claro, me gustaría comprobar qué clase de entrenador eres…

Ante esa petición Máximo se mostró un tanto sorprendido, como si no se esperara para nada una petición semejante, llegando incluso a esbozar una ligera sonrisa; sin embargo, y para su mala suerte, su respuesta fue rápida y contundente.

-Me temo que no va a ser posible, Bruno…

-Oh, vale, no pasa nada…

-Aunque quizás algún día sí que pueda darte lo que me pides, sigue entrenando y haciéndote más fuerte. ¿Vas a participar en la conferencia Colosalia de este año?

-Sí, claro…

-Bien, esa es una meta excelente, enfócate en ella. He de irme ya, espero volver a veros en otra ocasión y charlar con vosotros más a fondo.

-Está bien, hasta pronto.

Máximo sacó entonces un imponente skarmory, montándose en él y echando a volar, despidiéndose de ellos y perdiéndose rápidamente en la lejanía. Bruno le observó marcharse con el ceño fruncido y gesto inquisitivo, cosa que Aura notó enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa? Se te notaba un tanto… impaciente.

-No lo sé, es sólo que… es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… desprendía un halo… ¿cómo decirlo? Como de una fuerza y tesón incomparables, ha sido extraño…

-Te voy a ser sincera, no sé de qué me hablas-admitió ella con gesto confuso.

-Sé que suena raro, ni yo sé cómo explicarlo, es que… hay algo en él que aparenta más de lo que parece a simple vista, por eso le pedí un combate, para comprobarlo…

-Sin embargo te lo negó… ni siquiera dijo por qué, simplemente se negó-observó ella, curiosa.

-Sí…

Hubo entonces un breve silencio entre los dos, Aura le miró divertida, llegando a reírse ligeramente de la situación.

-Soy raro, lo sé…

-¡No, no es por eso, tranquilo! Es sólo que…

-¿Sí?

-Pareces… otra persona, es curioso…

-¿Otra persona? ¿Cómo así?

-Lo llevo notando desde que ganaste a tu padre, es como si… hubieras madurado de repente, te hubieras vuelto más serio en cuanto a combatir se refiere. Y lo cierto es que te pega, hace que te parezcas aún más a él.

Aunque lo normal era que ella fuera la primera en ruborizarse ante sus comentarios, esa vez fue turno del chico sonrojarse especialmente, lo cual le dio una curiosa y muy placentera satisfacción a Aura, ya que no tenía tantas oportunidades como él. Los dos se miraron por un momento, diciéndoselo todo en nada, hasta que finalmente Bruno comentó.

-Eres terrible…

-¿Yo? Qué va, aunque ya era hora que te devolviera alguna que otra puya ¿no crees?-inquirió ella, esbozando una sonrisita.

Ante eso el chico no supo muy bien qué decir, conservando aún el sonrojo y murmurando al poco rato.

-Esto… ¿continuamos pues?

-Claro.

Sin decir mucho más los dos retomaron el paso y se adentraron en la ruta 119, una larga y muy extensa ruta que recorría unos cuantos kilómetros hacia el norte; dado que estaba atardeciendo no había mucha luz en el ambiente, sin embargo al poco rato de entrar en la ruta el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse rápidamente para luego dar paso a una abrupta e intensa tormenta con rayos y truenos incluidos. Litros y litros de agua caían de un cielo encapotado con tal fuerza que se sentían como agujas incidiendo sobre su ropa, sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos.

-¡Madre mía! ¿¡De dónde ha salido esta tormenta?!-inquirió el chico, alucinado, mientras que echaba a correr junto a Aura.

-¡Es muy común que llueva en esta zona de Hoenn!

-¿¡Incluso en verano!?

-¡Sí, aunque en esta época suele remitir de vez en cuando algunos días el resto del año está constantemente lluvioso!

Atravesaron una zona de hierba muy alta todo lo rápido que ésta les permitió, puesto que era tan alta que les llegaba hasta la cabeza y avanzar era muy complicado; debido a esto no pudieron evitar terminar calados hasta los huesos, lo que les alentó a seguir corriendo.

Tras varios minutos que parecieron horas lograron salir de la hierba alta y se encontraron entonces con una frondosa arboleda de hayas y coníferas que se extendía hasta donde la vista abarcaba; un rayo cayó e iluminó las inmediaciones, llegando a ver un enorme hueco en una robusta haya con bastantes años y con un muy grueso tronco.

-¡Allí, en el árbol!-exclamó ella.

-¡Vamos, rápido!

Paliaron el resto de metros que los separaba de ella rápidamente y se metieron en el hueco, teniendo que agacharse para ello. Se dejaron caer en el suelo de golpe y estuvieron un buen rato jadeando y recuperando el resuello, puesto que la carrera que se habían pegado había sido de impresión. En cuanto comenzaron a sentirse más descansados el calor comenzó a ser sustituido por un intenso e incipiente frío, ya que después de todo habían quedado empapados.

-Mierda, qué frío…-masculló Aura, temblequeando los dientes y quitándose el pañuelo.

-Saca a combusken y encendamos un fuego, tenemos que entrar en calor-sugirió él, sacando varias mantas de su mochila.

Se cubrieron con ellas, quitándose así la ropa, y gracias a combusken pudieron encender una hoguera que calentó el ambiente y comenzó a secar su ropa entre medias. Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo con una fuerza atronadora y no tenía pinta de ir a escampar.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí…

-Sí…

Aprovecharon para comer algo mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo, en un momento dado el chico se sorprendió a sí mismo mientras observaba a la chica en silencio y sin decir nada. Hasta ahora Aura se le antojaba una chica interesante y de lo más inteligente, nunca antes había conocido a una persona tan avispada como ella. Y aunque a veces era alegre y divertida, otras veces le daba la sensación de que no conocía del todo a Aura, como si hubiera algo más que le impedía verla tal y como era, dándola un aura misteriosa y, al mismo tiempo, atractiva. Tan absorto estaba mirándola y buceando en sus pensamientos que finalmente la chica se percató de ello, llegando a inquirir en un momento dado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh, qué?

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Ah, sí, sí, claro! Sólo… pensaba.

-Oh… ya…-murmuró ella, apartando la mirada.

Hubo entonces un breve minuto de silencio antes de que Bruno volviera a hablar.

-Pensaba en el combate contra Gabi y Teo ¿sabes? En principio no quise decirles nada porque supuse que no querías volver a tener que combatir contra ellos, pero luego tú me alentaste… la verdad es que me confundiste un poco ahí…

Ante eso Aura se quedó un poco cohibida, pensando bien en lo que diría a continuación.

-Bueno, si lo hice fue porque supe que tú sí querías volver a luchar contra ellos… tampoco hace falta que te limites así por mí…

-Ya, pero no soy el único aquí ¿sabes?-apuntó el chico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues exactamente eso, no estoy sólo aquí, tú estás conmigo, estamos viajando juntos, y tu opinión también cuenta. Sé que no te gustó en su momento que tratara de meterte así sin más en el programa, por lo que preferí no involucrarte más…

-Pero… era un combate, tú nunca dices que no a un combate…-murmuró ella, extrañada.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no sepa decir que no. Tu opinión también importa, Aura, tú me importas… porque estamos juntos en esto.

La chica sintió una súbita punzada en el pecho, al tiempo que el corazón comenzaba a latirla con violencia; por enésima vez volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez con más fuerza que nunca, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Supongo que querías desempatar…

-Aparte…-admitió el chico, divertido.

-Agh, para ya…

Los dos se rieron con confidencia, sintiendo como una agradable sensación les ayudaba a entrar en calor. Sin embargo Bruno se apresuró a comentar.

-Pero es cierto, tú importas, Aura, no hagas algo que no te gusta o te incomode sólo porque a mí me mole.

Inconscientemente la chica volvió a sonreír, apoyando la cabeza en la pared del tronco y murmurando de seguido.

-Eres de lo que no hay, Bruno…

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió él, alzando una ceja.

Sin embargo Aura no contestó a esa pregunta, observando la lluvia con un gesto difícil de discernir; por su parte el chico prefirió dejarlo estar, acomodándose entre las mantas y dejando pasar el tiempo.

En cuanto la ropa se secó se volvieron a vestir y, tras eso, sacaron los sacos de dormir, acurrucándose en ellos y echándose a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Aura.

-Buenas noches, Bruno…

La hoguera siguió crepitando hasta apagarse. Afuera el sonido de la lluvia los meció hasta que se durmieron sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Al día siguiente la ruta amaneció con rastros de la lluvia de anoche y un cielo encapotado aunque no tan oscuro como ayer; tras despejarse comieron un poco, recogieron las cosas y continuaron su camino hacia el norte.

La arboleda continuaba durante varios kilómetros más hasta llegar a una parte de la ruta en la que comenzaba a extenderse un frondoso y escarpado valle por el que discurría un río natural que nacía en la parte más norteña de ese lado de la prefectura y desembocaba en el delta de la ruta 118. Al ver el río, Bruno recordó su caña buena que aquel pescador le regaló y fue a estrenarla rápidamente.

-A ver qué se pesca por aquí…

-Dicen que esto de la pesca requiere mucha paciencia-comentó Aura, sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno, pues se espera, yo no tengo prisa…

Siguiendo los consejos e indicaciones que le dio el pescador preparó el cebo y lo lanzó con fuerza echando la caña hacia atrás y luego hacia delante; el sedal planeó sobre el agua hasta acabar más o menos a la mitad del ancho río, comenzando a flotar lánguidamente mientras que la corriente lo movía un poco, obligando al chico a recoger el carrete de vez en cuando. Mientras esperaban estuvieron hablando animadamente, acompañados además de sus pokémon. Sacó a plusle y le enseñó rayo con la MT que le regaló Erico, dándole indicaciones para que lanzara una buena descarga en cuanto picara algo interesante.

-¿Qué estás buscando exactamente?-inquirió Aura en un momento dado.

-Nada en especial, siempre y cuando sea de agua. Algo me dice que lo voy a necesitar…

-Oh, así que algo te lo dice…-murmuró ella, divertida.

-Huy, sí, puede que las exuberantes y paradisíacas playas de por aquí tengan algo que ver…-asintió el chico, siguiéndola el juego.

-Entiendo… no es como si estuviéramos en una isla continental o algo parecido…

-No, que va…

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos antes de que se echaran a reír con gran complicidad.

-¿Demasiada agua?-inquirió la chica, entre risas.

-Meh… le doy un 7,8…

Otra carcajada resonó por la orilla, espantando a algunos pokémon cercanos mientras que los suyos les miraban ceñudos, sin entender muy bien a qué venía el chiste.

Aunque fue entonces en ese justo momento, riéndose como tontos, cuando el sedal se agitó brevemente antes de que un pokémon picara el anzuelo; Bruno se levantó de improviso, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Ah, tengo algo, tengo algo!

-¡Vaya, qué rapidez!-exclamó Aura, impresionada.

Inmediatamente comenzó a recoger el sedal enrollando el carrete y lo acercó hasta la orilla, cansándolo poco a poco y haciendo fuerza de vez en cuando. Una vez que sintió como el sedal se aflojaba, tiró de golpe y un pokémon que a las primeras de cambio le pareció feísimo surgió del agua y cayó en la orilla delante de él.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió el chico de golpe.

-Oh, pero qué cosa más fea…-murmuró Aura.

Bruno sacó la pokédex rápidamente y se informó al respecto.

-Feebas, el pokémon pez; tiene las aletas rasgadas y melladas desde que nace, y junto con su cuerpo poco compacto no atrae mucho la atención. Sin embargo posee una extraordinaria fuerza vital que le permite vivir en casi cualquier ambiente que se precie. Se alimenta de algas y es fácil de atrapar.

-Bruno, antes de que hagas nada te lo tengo que preguntar… ¿piensas capturar eso?-inquirió Aura, un tanto insegura al respecto.

Por un momento el chico se lo estuvo pensando detenidamente, ya que el aspecto dejaba mucho que desear; sin embargo era de tipo agua, y precisamente andaba buscando uno de ese tipo. Vale que no fuera ningún adonis, pero al menos tenía a mano uno para atrapar; y, desde luego, no pensaba tirarse toda la tarde pescando.

-¡Adelante, plusle, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!

En un visto y no visto, el pokémon eléctrico cargó energía en su cuerpecito y luego la soltó hacia un estoico feebas que apenas hizo gran cosa por defenderse, recibiendo una fuerte descarga que lo dejó prácticamente KO.

-¿¡Pero a dónde vas?!

-Aura, me lo he pensado y lo voy a cazar, te mole o no… ¡vamos!-exclamó el chico, lanzando una de las super ball que le regaló el trabajador de Devon.

La ball le cogió sin problemas, dio varios botes y finalmente saltó el seguro; lo sacó rápidamente y consultó sus ataques y estadísticas, aunque nada más hacerlo se quedó helado.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió ella al verle la cara.

-Sólo… sólo sabe hacer placaje y azote… y sus estadísticas no es que sean para tirar cohetes…

-¿¡Sólo!?-redundó la chica, sin creérselo.

Bruno asintió mirando a feebas con cara de circunstancia, el cual le devolvía la mirada sin pena ni gloria.

-¿En serio sólo sabes hacer eso?-inquirió él, aún incrédulo.

Feebas hizo un gesto extraño que se podía inerpretar como una especie de encogimiento de hombros y se quedó muy quieto, mirando a la nada con un gesto en blanco.

-Bueno, al menos puedes aprender ciertas cosas… creo que podremos remediarlo-murmuró Bruno, sacando de la mochila varias MTs que pudo ir recolectando durante el viaje.

Así le enseñó hidropulso, daño secreto y surf, aumentando un poco más su repertorio y animando un poco más al pokémon.

-Mucho mejor, si me enfoco en ti y mejoramos juntos seguro que serás capaz de ganar muchos combates-murmuró el chico, acariciándolo.

El pokémon se relajó ante los mimos y sonrió, llegándose a ver un poquito más mono aun a pesar de su aspecto.

-Oh, vaya, parece que le has gustado… tienes buena mano con los pokémon, Bruno…

-Sí, bueno, si algo me enseñó mi padre fue a querer y respetar a los pokémon, independientemente de su tamaño o aspecto. Además, se nota que este es especialmente cariñoso… ¿te gusta, feebas?

Ante esa pregunta el aludido asintió con una sonrisa y agitó su cola en señal de felicidad; los demás se acercaron para saludarle y darle la bienvenida, mostrándose amables con él. Aura les estuvo observando con una media sonrisa en sus labios, llegando a susurrar por lo bajo.

-Eres increíble, Bruno…

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

-Ah, no, nada… ¿continuamos?

-Sí, vamos. Volved todos-indicó el chico, mostrándoles sus balls.

Finalmente, y tras recoger el resto de las cosas, se pusieron en marcha puesto que tenían un largo camino por recorrer. Al fondo en el cielo se podían ver algunos claros dispersos, dejando pasar la luz del sol e iluminando parcialmente el alargado valle.

* * *

-Informes ¿alguna novedad?

-Nada por el momento, señor, seguimos buscando.

-Maldición… dime que tú tienes algo, Silvina, lo que sea.

-Tengo algo, aunque no sé con seguridad si es lo que buscamos.

-Bueno, tú cuéntame.

-Sí, señor. Al parecer en el instituto meteorológico de la ruta 119 poseen un pokémon poco común capaz de cambiar el clima o algo así he escuchado, no he tenido tiempo de comprobar la veracidad de tales palabras, aunque puede que esté relacionado con lo que estamos buscando.

Ante eso el ceño de Aquiles se frunció, un tanto contrariado; al contrario de lo que hizo creer a Magno no estaban tan cerca de su objetivo como a ellos les gustaría, al contrario que él. Sí era cierto que poseían más recursos, sin embargo, y dada su actual posición, no le convenía hacer demasiado ruido si no quería que su fachada saliera perjudicada. Después de todo le garantizaba una posición de lo más segura y le permitía hacer ciertas averiguaciones que, en otras circunstancias, no podría hacer.

-Bueno, dadas las circunstancias por las que atravesamos no está de más asegurarse, sólo por si acaso. Ve allí a ver qué puedes averiguar.

-Sí, señor, a sus órdenes-murmuró Silvina, cuadrándose ante él.

-Bien… y en cuanto a ti, Matías…

-¿Señor?

-Quiero resultados, no me vengas con naderías o me pensaré mejor tu situación. Tolo está ganando puntos de cara al resto de reclutas, y ha demostrado que apunta alto…

Si alguien conocía bien a sus propios hombres era precisamente él; aun a pesar de lo acomodado que estaba Matías como comandante, sabía que con la motivación apropiada rendiría mucho mejor, y sabiendo que esos dos siempre habían mostrado signos de una intensa rivalidad, decidió aprovechar esto a su favor. Nada más oír el nombre del musculoso recluta de mayor rango, Matías esbozó un gesto molesto y anunció con voz queda.

-¡No le defraudaré, señor, le daré lo que busca!

-Así me gusta…

Ante esa situación Silvina no pudo evitar esbozar un gesto gracioso, llegando a reírse por lo bajo; ante eso Matías reaccionó mascullando.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿¡Te parece gracioso, Silvina?!

-Pues sí, mucho, aunque no me esperaba menos a decir verdad…

-¡Repite eso!

De los dos Silvina era, con toda seguridad, su mejor comandante y con diferencia; inteligente, resuelta y, sobre todo, leal, se había ganado a pulso su puesto y cumplía las órdenes con admirable eficacia, incluso añadía puntos a su favor investigando por su cuenta sin que él la tuviera que decir nada. Antes de que la cosa fuera a peor Aquiles cortó la discusión rápidamente.

-¡Suficiente! ¡No estás empezando bien, Matías, ve a hacer lo que te he ordenado, ya!

Ante eso el aludido se amedrentó, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, señor… me retiro ya.

-Así me gusta-murmuró él, haciéndole un rápido gesto con la mano.

El comandante se retiró y, una vez solos, Silvina se dio el lujo de opinar al respecto.

-Sigo pensando que debería ascender a Tolo y ponerle en su lugar, señor, después de todo el grandullón ha demostrado tener mucha más garra que él…

-No creas que no lo he pensado, pero que Tolo esté al mando de los reclutas también me viene bien, los disciplina, los mantiene vigilados… y eso me interesa.

-Entiendo, después de todo usted es quien tiene la última palabra.

-Me alegra ver que tienes tus prioridades en orden, Silvina.

-Desde luego… iré a eso a no más tardar, aunque antes tengo algo más para usted, señor.

-Oh ¿de veras? Sorpréndeme…

La mujer le dio entonces una cinta de vídeo beta, en la cual en su pertinente etiqueta se podía leer: _Operación entrenador_.

-¿Qué haces con esto? Os tengo dicho que no saquéis material de la cadena…

-Lo sé, pero debería ver lo que hay en esta copia, es de la última grabación y algo me dice que le podría interesar.

Aquiles la miró ceñudo, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada más ella se despidió y se marchó de allí. Normalmente en otras circunstancias Aquiles no le permitiría a nadie un comportamiento semejante, pero viniendo de ella sabía que era algo por lo que merecía la pena arriesgarse. Esbozando entonces una sonrisa introdujo la cinta en un reproductor beta que tenía en su despacho y le dio al play. Operación entrenador era uno de esos espacios dedicados a entrenadores, un clásico, nada del otro mundo, sin embargo en ese episodio había algo que, en cuanto lo vio, no pudo creer que pasara por alto en las últimas revisiones. Esbozó entonces una grandiosa sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, Silvina, tú sí que sabes cómo hacerme feliz…

Giró entonces su silla y se inclinó sobre su mesa, haciendo mano del teléfono y haciendo unas cuantas llamadas. Al lado una cajita de seguridad descansaba con un candado de seguridad guardando su contenido.

* * *

¡Y continuamos con Pokémon! Empieza ahora un viaje por quizás mi zona de Hoenn preferida, las rutas 119 y 120 tienen un encanto especial que me darán mucho juego a la hora de describir el entorno, y apovecharé las ocasionales tormentas para sacar más buenos momentos entre Bruno y Aura como los que han tenido hasta el momento. La verdad es que me está gustando mucho cómo me está quedando su relación, en su día también me gustó cuando la escribí por primera vez, pero ahora que estoy puliendo y mejorando detalles aquí y allá me está gustando especialmente, sobre todo por la complicidad tan estrecha que tienen, y eso que aún no han llegado ni al ecuador de la historia y, por consiguiente de su relación. Ya iremos viendo más cosas, eso por descontado.

Por otro lado tenemos una nueva captura, y sí, Bruno tiene una suerte que no se la cree ni él XD por lo que tengo entendido nerfearon al extremo la gran mayoría de las mecánicas de los juegos de tercera generación en los remakes, por lo que ahora es más fácil que nunca atrapar un feebas. He de admitir que nunca logré atrapar uno en los originales, siendo una experiencia de lo más traumática en ese sentido, por lo que creo que el chico se merece, y con creces, un buen pokémon de entre los que se vendrán en el futuro, claro está.

Y para acabar tenemos un poco más de trama por parte del equipo Aqua, los cuales están preparados para realizar su siguiente movimiento; esperad un capítulo más antes del parón habitual, por lo que veremos un poco más de ellos en el siguiente.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

 **Borrascas**

El viaje continuó mientras recorrían toda esa lluviosa zona de Hoenn. No todos los días llovía, pero tendía a hacerlo por las tardes y cuando comenzaba a atardecer, obligándoles a resguardarse cada vez que ocurría hasta que paraba; por suerte eran chaparrones cortos pero intensos, lo que hacía que el río creciera un poco cada vez que las nubes descargaban.

La acción del río en la zona tras tanto tiempo había formado una extensa y profunda vaguada por donde confluía la corriente, a veces era tan abrupta que formaba varias cascadas en determinados puntos, otorgando gran variedad al paisaje; debido también a las constantes lluvias la vegetación era abundante, siendo eminentemente un bosque subtropical húmedo caducifolio, en el cual destacaba la presencia de una vegetación de lo más variada, desde hayas, coníferas, robles e incluso algunas plantas tropicales y laurifolias. Durante todo el camino no dejaron de ver gran variedad de árboles frutales llenos de bayas de muchos tipos, por lo que aprovecharon y llenaron sus mochilas con toda clase de bayas, Aura era toda una entendida y le estuvo guiando un poco.

-Algunas bayas permiten recuperarse en parte a los pokémon, las más beneficiosas son las zidra, se distinguen por su color amarillento ¿ves?

-Ajá… ¿y esta de aquí?-inquirió él, señalando a una más redondita y de color azul.

-Esa es una baya aranja, también recupera salud pero no es tan eficaz como una zidra, coge unas cuantas, siempre viene bien tenerlas.

-Vale…

-Bien… mira, éstas también son muy útiles sobre todo para problemas de estado, esta tan arrugada de aquí es la caquic, que cura la confusión...

-Oh… ¿y esta de aquí?-señaló Bruno, mostrando unas pequeñas bayas redonditas de color rojo y tallo enrollado.

-Ah, zrezas, curan la parálisis…

-Bien, cogeré unas cuantas…

-Coge todas las que puedas… mira, otra útil, las meloc sirven para el envenenamiento, quizás una de las más útiles. Pillo unas cuantas.

-Caramba, hay un montón…

-Sí… mira, safre y atania, para quemaduras y sueño respectivamente… de aquí salimos cargados.

-Ya ves, necesitaremos una bolsa más grande para llevarlas todas… mira, otra zidra…-observó el chico, cogiendo otra baya amarillenta.

-A ver… ah, no, esa es una perasi, para el congelamiento, no es un estado muy común pero coge unas pocas si eso…

-Vale… anda ¿y esta verde tan redondita? No se parece a ninguna que ya hayamos visto…

-¿Verde dices? Entonces no puede ser otra que… ¡sí, la es, una ziuela, esta es la mejor de todas ya que cura cualquier problema de estado! No suelen dar muchos tallos, quizás nos venga bien plantar esta…

-Uauh, Aura, me dejas impresionado, sabes un montón, en serio…

-Ah, no es para tanto, todo lo que sé de bayas es gracias a mi padre, para un naturalista como él es vital identificar todas las bayas importantes.

Entre los dos recogieron suficientes bayas como para parar un tren, continuando enseguida una vez que estuvieron bien provistos.

Iban a paso ligero, aunque de vez en cuando se detenían para admirar el paisaje cuando no llovía a cántaros; en ocasiones el cielo aclaraba y dejaba pasar la luz del sol, iluminando ampliamente el valle y haciendo brillar el agua del río, ofreciendo una estampa impagable.

-Vaya, es precioso…-murmuró el chico, encantado.

-Sí, esta es de las zonas más coloridas de todo Hoenn, si me tuviera que quedar con alguna sería esta y quizás con la de la ruta 120…

-Hoenn es una prefectura de lo más variada…

-Sí…

Aunque aparte de flora también había una gran variedad de fauna, viviendo pokémon de todo tipo por sus inmediaciones; una mañana vieron una numerosa bandada de beautifly echando a volar sobre el agua, llamando gratamente la atención al beautifly de Bruno y uniéndose a ellos un rato en su rutinaria procesión. En tierra también vieron pokémon de tipo planta como oddish, gloom, y otros como zigzagoon y linoone, aunque destacó sobre todo un pokémon en concreto que dejó anonadado al chico en cuanto lo vio. Era cuadrúpedo y bastante grande, tenía unas alas verdes en forma de hojas de lo más curiosas y un largo cuello que le hacía ver el doble de alto, se informó con su pokédex rápidamente.

-Tropius, el pokémon fruto; esta especie destaca por comer mucha fruta, le gusta tanto que es debido a esto que él también la da. Su carácter pacífico y tranquilo atrae hasta a los niños, y se hacen toda clase de zumos y postres con la dulce fruta de su cuello. Bate las hojas de su lomo como si fueran alas, pudiendo volar con ellas. En primavera libera polen por el cuello.

-Vaya, impresionante…

-Y eso no es todo, mira… ¡hola, tropius!-exclamó Aura.

El aludido miró hacia abajo al oir su voz y agachó la cabeza hasta su altura, dejándose acariciar por ella.

-Hola, grandullón… ¿nos dejas coger un par?

El pokémon asintió y permitió que la chica cogiera un par de frutas de su cuello, pasándole una a Bruno.

-Pruébala.

El chico la peló y le dio un mordisco, sorprendiéndose de lo dulce, jugosita y rica que estaba.

-¡Madre mía, está de vicio!

-¿A que sí? esto es de lo mejor que hay por aquí, eso por descontado… ¡gracias, tropius!-exclamó ella, acariciándole una vez más.

El pokémon esbozó una tierna sonrisa, lamiéndola la cara y haciéndola arrumacos varios; Bruno no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente ante tan tierna estampa, comentando al respecto.

-Vaya, estáis para una foto…

-Sí, suelen ser muy cariñosos.

En un principio pensaron que la cosa se quedaría ahí y nada más, sin embargo tropius comenzó a seguirles al cabo de un rato, dando a entender que se había encariñado con Aura.

-¿Qué pasa, quieres venir con nosotros?-inquirió ella, que no se esperaba para nada algo así.

El pokémon asintió, dándola un toque con su hocico en el hombro en un gesto cariñoso.

-Parece que le has caído bien…-observó Bruno, divertido.

Ante eso la chica sonrió, halagada, y no necesitó mucho más para convencerse, sacando entonces la super ball que el trabajador de Devon la regaló y usándola para capturarlo. Tan solo bastó un solo toque en su gran cuerpo para cogerlo, botando rápidamente y saltando el seguro en tiempo record.

-Tú también tienes buena mano con los pokémon-comentó en ese momento Bruno.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que estudiarlos tanto tiempo tiene sus ventajas…

-Mira, ahí suenas más a ti misma-comentó entonces él.

-¿A mí misma? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que suenas como cualquiera que te conozca lo suficientemente bien se esperaría. Y no me esperaba menos de ti, eso desde luego…

La chica volvió a sonrojarse por enésima vez, un tanto azorada, llegando incluso a murmurar por lo bajo.

-Eres el único entonces…

Por un momento parecía que el chico no se había percatado de estas palabras, sin embargo comentó en ese momento.

-Pues es una pena…

Ante eso ella le miró con gesto inquisitivo, sin entender muy bien a qué venía ese comentario, a lo que Bruno contestó rápidamente.

-No sabe bien la gente lo que se pierde con alguien como tú.

Una vez más las mejillas de Aura se encendieron, al tiempo que ella musitaba cubriéndose con las manos.

-Agh, ten compasión…

-Je, je, es que me lo pones muy fácil…-murmuró Bruno, divertido.

-Idiota… ya te la devolveré, ya…

-Bien, así desempatamos…

Aunque había veces que el chico conseguía enervarla de vez en cuando, en el fondo la gustaba esa dinámica que había entre los dos, puesto que se complementaban mutuamente. En el fondo ella disfrutaba estar así de bien con él, por mucho que luego la molestara. Y algo la decía que el chico también, aunque no lo dijera como tal.

El viaje continuó sin muchos contratiempos, al menos para Bruno, mientras entrenaba por el camino luchando contra los entrenadores que se encontraban, contra pokémon salvajes o bien haciendo un todos contra todos con sus pokémon; no tenía ningún tipo de entrenamiento específico favorito, aunque el todos contra todos venía bien para organizar y prevenir estrategias de todo tipo, lo que fue particularmente útil a la hora de entrenar a feebas, el cual necesitaba mucho más trabajo en comparación al resto del equipo al ser la captura más reciente.

-Muy bien, por lo que veo ninguna de tus estadísticas es muy boyante, por lo que nos enfocaremos en cada una poco a poco, empezando por el ataque. Comprobemos tu fuerza actual, placaje contra plusle.

Aun a pesar de su pobre aspecto tenía una velocidad moderada que le permitió atacar primero, embistiendo directamente al tipo eléctrico; sin embargo no fue un golpe muy fuerte ya que plusle apenas lo notó.

-¡No pasa nada, veamos qué tal el especial! ¡Hidropulso contra beautifly!

El pokémon bicho volador recibió el ataque de lleno, aunque no fue tan potente como era de esperar, haciéndole poco daño.

-¡Vale, ahora surf contra grovyle!

El pokémon planta soportó la normalmente fuerte embatida acuática contra él sin muchos problemas, recomponiéndose rápidamente.

-¡Daño secreto contra swellow!

Dado que ese era un ataque cuyo efecto variaba dependiendo de donde el atacante estuviera situado, feebas atacó lanzando varias hojas hacia delante como si estuviera haciendo hoja afilada u hoja mágica, aun así apenas le hizo gran cosa. Ante esta situación el pokémon de agua se quedó un tanto desmoralizado al no poder ser tan fuerte como sus compañeros, sin embargo Bruno le animó sin dudar.

-Eh, vamos, no pongas esa cara, puede que no seas muy fuerte ahora, pero si seguimos entrenando todos juntos y te ayudamos a fortalecerte irás a mejor ¿a que sí?

El resto de pokémon asintieron enérgicamente, lo que reconfortó un poco al pokémon de agua, volviendo a estar a tope enseguida. Por su parte Aura les observaba entrenar cerca de allí mientras repasaba sus inventarios, llegando a esbozar una cálida sonrisa entre medias. Su constancia y usual buen ánimo siempre la había gustado.

-Al menos él es sincero consigo mismo… ojalá fuera como él-pensó la chica, cambiando su semblante por uno más mustio.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras retomaba el inventario, sin embargo en ese momento comenzó a soplar el viento, trayendo consigo un aroma a humedad que sólo podía presagiar una cosa; levantó la vista y vio entonces un enorme cúmulo de nubes negras como el carbón aproximándose hacia ellos desde el norte, alertándola enseguida.

-Oh, no… ¡Bruno, hay que irse!-exclamó ella, recogiéndolo todo.

El ambiente se oscureció rápidamente y los dos echaron a correr en compañía de sus pokémon mientras buscaban un lugar donde cobijarse; el viento iba en aumento y varios truenos comenzaban a resonar en la distancia, apurándoles cada vez más.

-¡Hay que buscar un lugar donde resguardarse!

-¡Pues no veo ninguno!

Las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, al tiempo que otro trueno resonaba con más fuerza; fue entonces cuando feebas, que iba detrás cerrando la comitiva avanzando a saltos, pegó un repentino acelerón que dejó anonadados al resto de los pokémon, poniéndose en cabeza enseguida.

-¡Feebas! ¿¡Desde cuándo eres tan rápido?!-inquirió Bruno, igual de chocado.

-¡Nado rápido!-exclamó Aura al verle.

-¿Eh?

-¡Es la habilidad de feebas, aumenta su velocidad cuando llueve!

Fue entonces cuando, pasando al lado de un frondoso y mullido arbusto, feebas lo encaró y lo atacó usando daño secreto, abriendo entonces un hueco en la hierba por el que podían colarse.

-¡Ah, mira eso!

-¡Ni lo pienses, adentro, adentro!

Aura fue la primera en pasar, seguida por Bruno y el resto de los pokémon, antes de que volviera a llover a mares por enésima vez.

-Vaya, eso ha estado cerca…-murmuró ella, aliviada.

-Sí… caramba, feebas ¿cómo has sabido que aquí dentro había un hueco por donde colarnos?-inquirió Bruno, curioso.

-Parece que daño secreto hace más que sólo atacar… interesante cuanto menos.

Por suerte apenas se habían mojado al momento en el que empezó a llover, por lo que no tuvieron que secarse mucho; afuera la lluvia arreciaba y no tenía pinta de ir a parar enseguida, por lo que se relajaron mientras charlaban y dejaban pasar el tiempo.

-Así que nado rápido… no dejas de sorprenderme.

-Ah, no es para…-quiso decir ella, pero el chico la cortó rápidamente.

-Sí que lo es, ni siquiera yo sé la mitad de todo lo que tú sabes, eres increíble, Aura, en serio.

Ante eso la chica se quedó callada, pensando en algo con lo que rebatir esa afirmación, sin embargo Bruno volvió a hablar, esta vez con algo más de seriedad.

-Aura ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ah… claro…

-¿Por qué te infravaloras tanto? Eres una chica increíble, inteligente y atenta, y aun así no eres capaz de reconocerte a ti misma. ¿Por qué? La verdad es que no lo entiendo…

El silencio posterior fue un tanto incómodo sobre todo para la chica, que por un instante no supo qué decir; ante esto Bruno se apresuró a disculparse, pero antes de que llegara a abrir la boca ella murmuró.

-Yo… nunca he sido popular, nunca he tenido a alguien con quien hablar o congeniar. Las pocas veces que he ido a clase y me he relacionado con mis compañeros o me hacían el vacío o me trataban como si no exisitiera, como si no estuviera ahí. Y cuando lo hacían era sólo para echarme en cara que apenas apareciera o llamarme consentida, mimada o…

La chica se detuvo por un momento, apartando una mirada vidriosa, como si la diera reparo que él la viera así. Por su parte Bruno no dijo nada mientras la escuchaba.

-A decir verdad nunca he tenido amigos, mis únicos amigos fueron los pokémon y la naturaleza, a los que me volqué por completo. Por eso… tú… tú has sido mi primer amigo, Bruno.

El chico se quedó de una pieza, ya que no se esperaba para nada que se fuera a abrir de esa forma ante él; por un momento tan sólo estuvieron ellos dos solos ahí dentro, incluso los pokémon se apartaron para dejarles algo de intimidad. Aura bajó la mirada con gesto abatido, encogiéndose en el proceso. Sin embargo Bruno se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos, levantando la mirada con gesto sorprendido y mirándole a los ojos hasta que él habló.

-En ese caso ya no estarás sola nunca más, Aura. Yo estoy contigo. Siempre lo estaré.

Una vez más ella sintió como algo en su pecho brincaba, al tiempo que su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca. No pudo evitar que se la anegaran los ojos, a lo que el chico respondió abrazándola para reconfortarla. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, al tiempo que musitaba.

-Gracias… gracias, Bruno, de verdad…

-Eres una chica maravillosa, Aura. Te mereces lo mejor.

Ella sintió como si algo en su interior se removiera con fuerza, instándola a hacer lo impensable, sin embargo se contuvo puesto que no quería perder lo que más preciaba. Tan solo se limitó a abrazarle y ser consolada por él, lo que hizo sentirla un poco mejor.

Afuera seguía lloviendo con fuerza, los dos estuvieron contemplando el paisaje desde el umbral del hueco en la hierba, sin percatarse siquiera de que seguían dados de la mano.

* * *

Un par de días después de la captura de feebas, y viajando a paso lento pero constante, alcanzaron la parte superior de la extensa vaguada, ya que la peculiar orografía del terreno dibujaba una ligera pero constante pendiente hacia arriba conforme iba aumentando la altitud. No era una zona tan alta en comparación con la zona noroeste de Hoenn, ya que de hecho se alcanzaba a ver ligeramente los bordes de la caldera de Cenizo y la nube de humo y ceniza que soltaba, elevándose por encima de las copas de los árboles, pero igualmente esa altitud condicionaba ampliamente el clima de esa ruta.

-¡Hemos alcanzado el punto más alto de la vaguada, ya queda poco para llegar a ciudad Arborada!-anunció en ese momento Aura mientras consultaba su pokégear.

-¡Genial! ¿Cuánto queda así a ojo?-inquirió el chico.

-Si nos damos prisa para mañana habremos llegado.

-¡Estupendo, vamos pues!

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la alegría y emoción de Bruno, cogiéndole del brazo para seguir su ritmo, cosa que no le importó en absoluto.

En un momento dado, y en cuanto subieron por un ligero promontorio, llegaron a ver el tejado de un moderno edificio que se alzaba sobre los árboles un poco más adelante.

-¿Y eso de ahí?-inquirió Bruno, curioso.

Aura le echó un vistazo rápidamente y anunció.

-Ah, sí, es el instituto meteorológico, ahí se estudia acerca del clima y cosas similares, es una institución muy reconocida a este lado de Japón.

Se acercaron para verlo un poco más de cerca, pero en cuanto llegaron se llevaron una sorpresa; y es que, justo al lado del edificio, dos piratas estaban custodiando el acceso hacia un puente de madera que cruzaba esa parte de la vaguada hacia el otro lado del río. Había otra cascada cerca, puesto que se podía oír el tronar del agua no muy lejos de allí.

-¿¡El equipo Aqua?!-musitó Bruno, con la cara desencajada.

-¿Qué harán aquí?-murmuró Aura.

Eran las seis de la tarde y varios nubarrones comenzaban a acercarse desde el norte, amenazando de nuevo con otro diluvio; en ese justo momento otros dos piratas salieron del instituto meteorológico y relevaron a los que hacían guardia junto al puente, los cuales se retiraron al interior del mismo.

-Están en el instituto…-observó ella.

-¡Vamos a por ellos!-exclamó el chico, haciendo un amago de salir de su escondite, pero Aura le paró.

-¡Espera! No sabemos qué es lo que hacen aquí, y si entras de golpe podrían descubrirte.

Bruno se serenó por un momento y se reorganizó mentalmente enseguida.

-Vale, en ese caso entraré sin que me vean… aunque voy a necesitar que distraigas a esos dos antes ¿crees que podrás?

-Sí, claro, sin problema…

-Bien, en ese caso esperaré aquí y en cuanto los distraigas, entro. Y después quiero que llames a Shy y le cuentes lo que pasa para que venga lo antes posible, toma, aquí está su número-indicó él, pasándola su tarjeta de contacto.

-Vale, aunque…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos antes de que la chica volviera a hablar.

-Sé que eres fuerte, pero… ten cuidado.

Bruno sonrió y la aseguró.

-No te apures, ahora vuelvo, será como dar un paseo.

Gracias a la distracción que Aura pudo crear entre los dos soldados que cortaban el paso por el puente, Bruno se pudo colar en el instituto sin ser visto; nada más entrar en el vestíbulo se encontró con un niño de unos seis años escondido tras una gran maceta.

-Ey, pequeño, ¿Qué haces ahí?

-¡Alguien se coló en el instituto mientras yo dormía! ¡Tienen a mi papá, no le dejan irse, ayúdale por favor!-pidió el niño, muy nervioso y asustado.

-Tranquilo, yo ayudaré a tu papá.

El equipo Aqua había tomado casi todo el instituto exceptuando la planta baja, que era donde estaba la secretaría y el decanato, donde no vio a nadie. No era muy grande, sólo tenía unos cuatro pisos y como pudo ver en las listas de espera y los panfletos informativos de las titulaciones sólo daban clases de licenciatura en meteorología, varios másteres relacionados con la materia y prácticas para meteorólogos. A partir de la primera planta se empezó a encontrar con más soldados del equipo Aqua y los batió a todos sin muchos miramientos; no eran particularmente fuertes, y aunque eran numerosos logró derrotarlos a todos fácilmente.

-Muy bien ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí, dónde está Aquiles?-inquirió Bruno, encarando a los piratas.

-¿Crees que te lo vamos a decir así sin más? ¡Sigue soñando, chaval!

-¡El jefe no está aquí, pierdes el tiempo!

-¿Y dónde está? Quiero decirle cuatro cosas…

-¡Se lo puedes decir a la comandante si tanto te interesa!

Ese comentario llamó la atención al chico, por lo que se apresuró a llegar a la última planta para llegar al fondo del asunto. Una vez allí, y tras derrotar a los últimos soldados, se acercó a la última sala al otro lado de la planta, de donde salían dos voces, una de mujer que se le hacía ya familiar y otra más amedrentada. Por un momento se detuvo y comenzó a escuchar la conversación.

-¡Mientes, tiene que haber algo más, lo que sea!

-¡No sé nada más, lo juro, castform es un pokémon autóctono que adapta su fisionomía a su entorno y el clima imperante, tan solo estudio sus patrones de conducta y la causa de sus transformaciones, pero nada más!

-No… no, no… ¡no! ¡Es ridículo, algo debes de estar ocultando!

-¡No oculto nada, de verdad, sólo soy un simple meteorólogo!

-¡Suficiente para mí! ¿Qué sabes de pokémon antiguos?

-¿Pokémon antiguos? ¡Nada, soy meteorólogo, no paleontólogo o historiador, te has equivocado de persona!

Hubo un breve silencio en el que parecía que la mujer se lo estaba pensando, Bruno abrió ligeramente la puerta para ver mejor lo que pasaba y vio entonces a Silvina encarando a un hombre de mediana edad que parecía ser el decano del instituto. No se lo pensó más y, de una patada, abrió la puerta y entró en el aula de golpe al tiempo que gritaba.

-¡Suficiente!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Tú otra vez! ¿Es que acaso no te cansas?-inquirió Silvina, encarándole rápidamente.

-¡Cuando se trata de vosotros uno nunca se cansa! a ver ¿dónde está Aquiles?-inquirió Bruno, con gesto molesto.

-No ha venido, yo estoy al mando. Me enteré que algo se cocía aquí y hemos venido a investigar, pero este tipo ha resultado ser lo menos útil que he encontrado en años-explicó la administradora, igual de molesta que él o incluso más.

-¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera tú sabes a qué has venido?

-¡No me dio tiempo a comprobarlo! Aunque… ¿¡Qué demonios hago contándote nada?! ¡Deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos, maldita sea!

-¡Sigue soñando, os dije en su día que no os quitaría la vista de encima y eso mismo hago!

-¡Ja! Eres tan dulce que empalagas… ¡pero estoy harta de ti, no dejaré que te interpongas más en nuestros planes!-exclamó ella, poniéndose en guardia.

Sacó entonces a un mightyena y Bruno optó por beautifly, que imitó el gesto de su entrenador al ver contra quién se enfrentaba. Su animadversión ante esa especie era tal que hasta su fuerza aumentaba en consonancia, recordando los momentos más malos cuando era maltratado por sus preevoluciones. Esto hacía que no reculara ni ante la intimidante mirada de mightyena, ignorando por completo dicha habilidad.

-¡Mordisco!

-¡Disparo demora!

Beautifly fue mucho más rápido y ató a mightyena por las patas, sin embargo el pokémon siniestro logró mantener el equilibrio y trató de librarse de él rápidamente.

-¡Rugido!

Al punto mightyena se adelantó y dejó escapar un gran rugido que hizo recular a beautifly, regresando a su poké ball forzosamente y botando otra al azar, saliendo entonces feebas a combatir. Al verlo Silvina no desaprovechó la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

-¡Ja! ¿En serio vas a enfrentarme con eso? Qué lamentable…

Ante eso Bruno se cabreó en poco menos de medio segundo y, esbozando un gesto encolerizado, chilló.

-¡Te vas a comer tus palabras, desgraciada! ¡Hidropulso!

Feebas fue el primero en atacar lanzando una bola de agua que fue directa hacia su rival, sin embargo Silvina indicó.

-¡Esquívalo!

Usando entonces su agilidad le fue particularmente sencillo esquivar el hidropulso para luego acercarse a él rápidamente.

-¡Triturar!

Antes de que feebas pudiera moverse las fauces de mightyena aprisionaron al pokémon de agua, recibiendo un gran daño que apenas pudo soportar.

-¡No, feebas, aguanta, libérate con surf!

Al instante un buen montón de agua se congregó a su alrededor, obligando a mightyena a soltarlo y golpeándolo en el proceso, pero apenas le hizo gran cosa y soportó la embatida del agua con facilidad, inundándose casi toda la clase en el proceso. Feebas quiso continuar, pero entonces trastabilló y se dejó caer al suelo, agotado.

-¡No, feebas!-masculló Bruno.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, qué triste, el pobrecito es tan feo y débil que no puede contra mi mightyena!-rió Silvina cruelmente.

Bruno lo recogió rápidamente sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía, nunca antes se había sentido tan cabreado como en ese momento; la ball de beautifly en su cinto se agitó, respondiendo a la furia de su entrenador, y el pokémon bicho volador salió de ella casi tan cabreado como él o incluso más. En un visto y no visto rasgó el aire en dirección hacia mightyena y le embistió con fuerza, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Esa pequeña molestia voladora otra vez! ¡Acaba con ese insecto, contoneo!-exclamó Silvina.

Mightyena hizo entonces un extraño amago a beautifly, el cual se molestó aún más si cabía, sin embargo sus ojos se vieron envueltos en un brillo rojizo, evidenciando así su estado.

-¡Agh, no, aguanta ahí, beautifly, tornado!

Sin embargo el pokémon bicho volador estaba tan ofuscado que dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, golpeándose contra una mesa cercana.

-¡Todo tuyo, triturar!

De nuevo el pokémon siniestro mordisqueó sin piedad a beautifly, el cual se sacudía ferozmente entre sus fauces; los golpes eran tan contundentes que, en un momento dado, la confusión se le pasó de improviso y, aprovechando el momento, le enganchó de golpe con su trompa y le drenó parte de sus fuerzas con megaagotar, obligándole a soltarle.

-¡Eso es, tornado!

Con un gesto de furia grabado en su cara, beautifly agitó sus alas con tanta fuerza que la ventolera resultante fue mucho más potente de lo normal, lanzando a mightyena por los aires hasta estamparse contra la pared contigua. El golpe fue tan crítico que el pokémon siniestro cayó al suelo completamente KO.

-¡Mightyena!-exclamó Silvina, alucinada.

-¡Eso es, beautifly, buen golpe!-exclamó el chico, satisfecho.

La comandante lo recogió con furia y Bruno la imitó rápidamente.

-¡No me voy a rendir!-exclamó ella, sacando entonces a su carvanha.

-¡Ni yo! ¿¡Qué te has creído!? ¡Vas a lamentar haber insultado a mi feebas!-musitó el chico, sacando a plusle.

El pokémon eléctrico encaró al de agua y siniestro con gesto molesto, consciente de lo que había pasado.

-¡Plusle, rayo!

-¡Cara susto!

Plusle fue a atacar, haciendo chisporrotear sus mejillas, pero la cara que puso carvanha le intimidó tanto que no pudo moverse a tiempo.

-¡Triturar!

Acto seguido abrió sus enormes fauces y aprisionó con ellas a plusle, mordisqueándole repetidamente y dañándole bastante en el proceso.

-¡No, plusle!-exclamó Bruno.

-¡Eso es, carvanha, sin piedad!-exclamó Silvina, con una sonrisita triunfal.

-¡Záfate con rayo!

-¡No le dejes, chirrido!

De lo más hondo de su garganta, un sonido agudísimo sacudió los tímpanos del pequeño pokémon, dejándole muy tocado y con sus defensas bajadas.

-¡Plusle, no!

-¡Ahora, hidrobomba!

Una columna potente de agua se llevó por delante a plusle, que en esos momentos estaba chisporroteando, evidenciando entonces que había estado cargando previamente. Bruno supo entonces que debía de atacar y, sin dudarlo, exclamó.

-¡Ahora, rayo!

Inmediatamente después plusle soltó la energía a la vez que el hidrobomba le arrastraba; como resultado, el corrientazo recorrió el agua rápidamente hasta llegar a carvanha, afectándole en demasía la sacudida y dejándole hecho un trapo.

-¡Carvanha, no!-exclamó Silvina, derrotada

Bruno cogió en brazos a plusle, el cual estaba algo dañado por las dentelladas.

-¿Estás bien, plusle?

El pokémon gimoteó débilmente debido a las heridas, por lo que Bruno lo devolvió a su ball enseguida y miró con un deje de furia a Silvina, la cual se sintió acorralada.

-Maldición, menuda pérdida de tiempo, eres tan fuerte que agobias, ni siquiera hemos podido sacar nada en claro. Esto no le va a gustar al jefe…

-Sí, eso, dile a tu querido Aquiles que has fracasado, a ver qué te dice-la animó él, mordaz.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa del chico, la comandante esbozó una siniestra sonrisita, comentando acto seguido.

-¿Sabes? Lo cierto es que no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto por alguien como tú, eso lo sabe hasta él. Después de todo sabemos muy bien contra quién nos enfrentamos, Bruno de Villa Raíz…

Ante esa frase el chico se alarmó, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar, sin embargo ella continuó con total desparpajo.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está tu amiguita, aquella que dio al traste con la máquina del equipo Magma? Siempre vais juntos, me extraña que no esté contigo… ¿no ha querido unirse a la fiesta? Qué pena, me hubiera gustado saludarla…

Ante eso el chico esbozó un gesto furioso, musitando de seguido.

-Déjala en paz, esto es entre vosotros y yo…

-Oh, vaya, veo que te he tocado la fibra sensible… debe de importarte mucho entonces ¿no? Qué bonito…

Para entonces la cara del chico era tal que hasta ella supo que no debía apretarle mucho más, sin embargo en ese momento una voz resonó desde el otro lado de la planta, anunciando de improviso.

-¡Interpol, están todos detenidos!

-¡Shy! ¡Aquí, aquí!

Esta vez fue el turno de Silvina de alarmarse, reaccionando de seguido y mascullando.

-Más te vale no meterte más donde no te llaman o si no...

Y, tras esas palabras, hizo explotar una bomba de humo, huyendo junto con sus hombres; Bruno sacó a beautifly para disipar el humo, pero para entonces ya se habian fugado y Shy entraba en el lugar a trompicones y con las manos vacías.

-¡Maldita sea mi estampa, esto es lo último!

Bruno no dijo nada, demasiado ocupado pensando en sus propias cosas sobre todo ahora, más preocupado que nunca. Por su parte el agente de la Interpol estuvo haciendo las pertinentes preguntas y tomando declaración tanto al decano del instituto como a Bruno, que fue de lo más parco en palabras. Aura, que estuvo con él en todo momento, lo notó y le preguntó al respecto.

-Hey ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-inquirió él, distraído.

-Que si estás bien, estás muy callado… ¿ha pasado algo?

Ante esa pregunta Bruno no supo muy bien qué decir al respecto, mirando a Aura con gesto preocupado; no sabía muy bien a qué venía todo eso por parte de Silvina, estaba claro que les habían investigado, y temía lo que la pudieran hacer. Debía de protegerla a toda costa, y no estaba seguro de si contárselo era la mejor opción.

-Sí, sí, sólo estoy molesto, eso es todo…

La chica esbozó entonces un gesto comprensivo, apresurándose entonces a calmarlo.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, al menos no se han llevado nada ni han hecho daño a nadie…

-Ya, ya…

-¿Pokémon antiguos? ¿Buscaban información sobre pokémon antiguos?-inquirió Shy en ese momento.

-Eso es lo que esa mujer me preguntó, así que sí, eso parece. No supe decirla nada puesto que no es mi especialidad, al principio se interesó por mi castform por su capacidad de cambiar de aspecto dependiendo del clima, pero después de ver que no tenía nada que ver con lo que buscaba, se puso más violenta-explicó el decano junto a su hijo, el niño pequeño que vio abajo.

-Entiendo… y luego llegaste tú, Bruno-añadió el agente.

El aludido tan solo asintió, sin decir mucho más.

-Bien, partiremos desde aquí, lo cierto es que me ha servido de mucho su testimonio, muchas gracias por su colaboración.

-No ha sido nada. Por lo que decía me dio la sensación de que buscaba alguna manera de controlar el clima, pero si me lo pregunta a mí he estado investigándolo durante años y es ridículo creer que el hombre puede cambiar el tiempo a su antojo.

-Sí, ciertamente…-murmuró Shy, echando un rápido vistazo a sus notas y quedándose ciertamente pensativo al respecto.

Una vez que terminó con las pesquisas comenzó a recoger todo para marcharse, sin embargo Bruno se acercó a él con gesto serio.

-Shy ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Ah, Bruno, sí, dime… ¿estás bien, muchacho? Te he notado esta vez más tranquilo que de costumbre…-observó el agente, un tanto extrañado.

-Sí, bueno…

Antes de decir nada se aseguró que Aura no estaba cerca, comentando de seguido.

-Se trata de la comandante, Silvina, me ha amenazado tanto a mí como a Aura, parece ser que nos han estado vigilando.

Esa información cogió por sorpresa a Shy, el cual inquirió de seguido.

-¿De veras? Por un lado suena como algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que les has podido poner en jaque hasta ahora, pero ¿por qué se tomarían tantas molestias?

-No lo sé, y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, sobre todo por Aura. Tal vez… si tú pudieras hacer algo…

Ante eso el agente de la Interpol suspiró con gesto apurado, viendo por donde iban los tiros y comentando de seguido.

-Pues… a ver, la cosa es que eres un colaborador externo no oficial, no un testigo protegido ni nada parecido, no puedo ponerte protección así como así, sin una razón de peso…

-Ya, entiendo…

-Esto no quiere decir que no vayamos a pasar por alto este detalle, eso sí, de hecho te agradezco que me lo hayas contado porque una cosa que sí podemos hacer es añadir amenazas e intimidaciones a su expediente, eso haría aumentar su índice de peligrosidad de cara a la agencia, y de esta forma destinar más medios y efectivos a la investigación. Por mi parte se refiere no te puedo garantizar una seguridad total, ya que después de todo tenemos que destinar nuestros efectivos a otros asuntos, pero trataremos de vigilar vuestro entorno de vez en cuando.

-Vale, gracias igualmente, Shy…

-No es nada, muchacho, id con cuidado de ahora en adelante, y a la mínima que veas, llámame.

Tras hablar con él el agente se marchó y poco después vino Aura.

-Ah, aquí estás ¿dónde estabas?

-Había ido a tratar a plusle y feebas, como me dijiste que se habian enfrentado a Silvina y salieron un poco escaldados…

-Ah, sí, gracias…

Ambos pokémon estaban ya como nuevos y listos para la acción, aunque feebas estaba algo afligido debido a que apenas pudo hacer casi nada ante mightyena; al ver esto, Bruno se apresuró a hablar con él.

-Lo siento, feebas, las circunstancias te hicieron salir a combatir cuando aún no estabas preparado. Pero no te preocupes, seguiremos entrenando para hacerte más fuerte y, en cuanto estés listo, entrarás en combate. ¿Vale?

Las palabras del chico animaron un poco más al pokémon, asintiendo con una grata sonrisa; recogió a sus pokémon y, tras despedirse del decano del instituto, salieron afuera y retomaron el viaje.

El puente que antes estaba siendo bloqueado por el equipo Aqua volvió a ser transitable y lo cruzaron, llevándolos al otro lado de la vaguada sobre el río y ante una hermosa cascada que estuvieron contemplando un ratito antes de seguir adelante. Al otro lado el camino continuaba por ese lado entre una frondosa vegetación y con bastantes charcos salpicando el suelo tras el útimo chaparrón, que duró esta vez un poco menos. El sol de la tarde comenzaba a declinar, pintando la ruta de un color rojo pardo intenso.

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la criatura de pelaje blanco les observaba desde lo alto del tejado del instituto, marchándose acto seguido y dejando el lugar vacío y solitario.

* * *

-¿Has visto algo?

-Nada, pero sí he encontrado algo relativo al asunto que nos atañe…

-Ahora no es el mejor momento, absol, mi hermana sigue perdida.

-Te recuerdo mis condiciones, latios, no hagas que me lo piense mejor.

Por un momento los dos se miraron fijamente, al tiempo que absol aprovechó para recordarle.

-Te dije que te ayudaría y eso he hecho, y tú accediste a mis condiciones.

Ante eso el aludido prefirió no tensar aún más la cuerda, dando entonces su brazo a torcer sin mucha más alternativa.

-Está bien… ¿qué has visto?

-Se trata del grupito de humanos, habian asaltado un lugar no muy lejos de aquí, al parecer buscaban información…

-Ya… ¿es el mismo que me comentaste la otra vez?

-No, no, este es otro distinto.

-Ah ¿Que hay dos?

-Sí, este en concreto busca información acerca de pokémon antiguos.

El gesto de latios se frunció, prestando atención por primera vez a lo que absol le decía y comentando de seguido.

-¿No creerás por un casual que se referirán a…?

-¿A qué otra cosa crees que se pueden referir? Y si van tras ellos eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

Latios inspiró y expiró profundamente, pensando a toda velocidad y preocupándose al respecto; ahora había algo más de lo que preocuparse de verdad aparte de su hermana, sin embargo no quería dejarla de lado aun a pesar de todo.

-¿A dónde han ido esos humanos?

-No lo sé, no los tengo localizados aún…

-¿Y qué hay de los otros?

-Al otro lado del río, pasado el desierto, hay que llegar hasta el volcán.

-Bien, vayamos para allá, debemos de averiguar qué saben estos humanos exactamente, quizás no tengan ni idea de cómo hacer nada de lo que pretenden hacer…

-Sí, pero no te confíes tanto, por si acaso.

-Ya… así aprovechamos y peinamos el otro lado de la isla, igual mi hermana está por ahí…

Ante eso absol no dijo nada, ahogando como pudo un suspiro exasperado; aun a pesar de todo seguía dando demasiada prioridad a encontrar a su hermana, y eso les retrasaba de cierta forma. Pero no quería estar de malas con él, después de todo eran viejos amigos y se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que prefirió dejarlo estar. Los dos se pusieron en marcha, dejando atrás esa parte de Hoenn.

* * *

¡Más pokémon! Vale, a estas alturas de la película puede que muchos estéis con Bruno y Aura en plan: ¡iros a un hotel! XD y sí, prácticamente se podría decir que estos dos están en el punto más álgido de su relación, y no descarto para nada hacer que vayan más allá dentro de poco, de hecho me siento particularmente inspirado para con esta historia, y no descarto continuar un poco más...

Por otro lado tenemos el asalto del equipo Aqua al instituto meteorológico y con un acercamiento más realista por mi parte, ya que no tiene mucho sentido que quieran a castform sólo por el hecho de que pueda cambiar de forma, suena más a metida de pata por parte de Silvina que otra cosa, por lo que he optado por algo más simple y he aprovechado para meter algo más de continuidad lógica entre capítulo y capítulo.

Y nada más por el momento, os diría que nos veríamos en otra historia, pero ya os digo, esperad quizás uno o dos capítulos más, quien sabe... puta inspiración. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22**

 **Volando alto**

Tardaron un días más en llegar hasta Arborada debido a las intensas lluvias, aunque también contribuyó en cierta medida el paisaje reinante; cerca de la parte más alta de la vaguada vieron un pequeño lago que formaba el río en ese tramo, varias rocas bastante grandes aseguraban que nada cayera en dirección hacia la cascada. Como esa mañana amaneció bastante despejada y ligeramente cálida, se pusieron los bañadores y se estuvieron dando un baño; los dos se apoyaron en las rocas al tiempo que la suave corriente mecía sus piernas, mientras que sus pokémon disfrutaban por su cuenta. Tanto wailmer como feebas nadaban a gusto por todo el lago y el resto se quedaron cerca de la orilla sin apenas molestarles.

-Están de lo más tranquilos últimamente ¿verdad?-comentó en ese momento el chico, apoyado en una de las rocas.

-Sí ¿a qué se deberá?-inquirió ella apoyada junto a él y entrelazando sus brazos para que no se la llevara la corriente.

Por un momento Bruno no supo dar ninguna respuesta concreta a la pregunta, desde hace un par de días tanto sus pokémon como los de la chica ponían distancia entre ellos y sus entrenadores sin ninguna razón aparente. A veces le daban ganas de saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de sus pokémon, sin embargo hasta él sabía que no sería capaz de averiguarlo por mucho que quisiera.

* * *

-Pero mírales, si es que están acarameladísimos ¿a qué esperan?

-Oh, vamos, grovyle, no les presiones, deja que la cosa fluya naturalmente… ¿no es romántico?

-Pues lo será para ti, beautifly, pero es harto exasperante. Yo te entiendo, grovyle, esto parece cualquier cosa ya…

-Plusle, no seas así. Yo te entiendo, querida, no les hagas caso…

-Gracias, mawile, sabía que lo entenderías…

-Huy qué finas, por favor… los de mi especie no se andan con tonterías, en cuanto llega la época de celo se monta una algarabía en las arboledas tremenda, eso parece una guerra…

-¡Hala, swellow, qué bestia eres!

-¡Demasiada información, demasiada información!

Ante eso el pokémon volador se echó a reír, divertido, aunque luego comentó.

-¿Y vosotras qué haríais, a ver? Si es que no es más obvio porque no quieren...

-Pues obviamente seguiría dejándoles espacio, para que ellos mismos vean que se quieren, y en cuanto llegue el momento ya se darán cuenta-explicó mawile, toda convencida.

-Exactamente, y si vemos que la cosa se alarga siempre podemos darles algún que otro empujoncito, no muy fuerte, eso sí, ya que eso sería forzar la situación-añadió beautifly, igual de segura.

Los demás pokémon se miraron entre sí con gestos no muy convencidos, aunque en ese momento uno de ellos comentó.

-Voy a romper una lanza a favor de swellow y voy a decir que es demasiado obvio, así que… ¿para qué esperar?

-Tú sabes, combusken-asintió el aludido, divertido.

-Fin de la discusión.

-¡Ahí le has dado, tropius!

Los demás se rieron con ganas y ellas tan solo rodaron los ojos con gesto exasperado.

-Agh, machos…-suspiró beautifly.

-Ya ves, sólo piensan en lo mismo… ¿tú que opinas, lunatone? Bueno…-murmuró mawile, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después.

Sin embargo el aludido enseguida le quitó hierro al asunto, comentando de seguido con voz profunda.

-No te preocupes, no entiendo mucho de estas cosas así que…

-Agh, lo que pasa es que estamos en inferioridad ¿dónde están wailmer y feebas? ¡Necesitamos apoyo femenino que nos ayude a nivelar la balanza!-exclamó beautifly.

-Están a su rollo nadando por ahí-murmuró mawile, rodando los ojos.

-Anda que ya las vale… ¡chicas, necesitamos vuestra ayuda!

Sin embargo las dos estaban tan relajadas nadando que no se percataron que las llamaban, quedándose cerca de sus entrenadores, los cuales seguían hablando por su cuenta.

* * *

-Qué sociables son ¿verdad?

-Sí…

Por un momento Aura pensó que, en ese sentido, hasta sus pokémon la ganaban por goleada, sin embargo prefirió pensar en otra cosa y miró fugazmente a Bruno, pero entonces vio algo en su espalda que la llamó la atención.

-Huy, te ha salido una espinilla… quédate quieto un poco que te la quito-anunció la chica, girándole para verla bien.

-¿Eh? No, espera, un momento…

Sin embargo ella no le hizo caso y, de golpe y porrazo, apretó la piel y la espinilla salió; como consecuencia Bruno dejó escapar un sonoro grito que resonó por todo el lugar y sus colindancias, asustando algunos pokémon voladores que salieron volando hasta perderse en la distancia.

-¡Eso ha dolido!-exclamó el chico, con pesar.

-Exagerado, si no ha sido nada, ya está…-murmuró la chica, mojándole la espalda para limpiar el resto.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿¡Me oyes!?

Por un momento quiso disculparse y dejarlo estar, sin embargo algo hizo que se lo pensara mejor y, con gesto divertido, ella le dedicó una pequeña burla.

Ante eso el chico captó enseguida el tono con el que lo hizo y, sonriendo de igual forma, murmuró.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? ¡Pues toma!

Y entonces, como dos niños pequeños, comenzaron a salpicarse mutuamente; wailmer y feebas se sumaron al juego al verlos en ese plan y cada uno ayudó a su entrenador, ganando Aura de calle en cuanto wailmer les lanzó encima una enorme ola que les arrastró hasta el otro lado del lago junto con el resto de los pokémon.

-¡Vale, vale, me rindo, pero no más, por favor!-musitó el chico, sacándose agua de las orejas.

-¡Sí, buen tiro wailmer!-exclamó Aura, satisfecha.

Por su parte el chico se dio la vuelta y vio tanto a grovyle como a swellow y plusle mirándole atentemente y con gestos confidentes y burlescos grabados en sus caras.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué os pasa?

Ante eso los pokémon agudizaron sus gestos, pronunciándose sobre él de manera obvia y contundente, sin embargo el chico no lo comprendió del todo.

-Estáis muy raros vosotros últimamente…-murmuró él, saliendo del agua.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo más por ahí, ya que después de todo quedaba poco para llegar a su destino, recogiendo rápidamente las cosas y continuando hacia el norte a paso ligero.

Esa misma tarde, y a pocos kilómetros de distancia de Arborada, se encontraron con una persona a la que Bruno hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

-¡Treto!-exclamó el chico al verle.

-¡Hombre, Bruno, cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué tal el viaje?-inquirió el hombre, mirándole por encima de sus gafas de sol.

-Bien, ya tengo cinco medallas.

-¿En serio? Vaya, está claro que has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos… venga, déjame echar un vistazo a tus pokémon.

-Sí, claro.

Los sacó un momento para que los viera y el cazatalentos los estuvo observando atentamente, percatándose además de la presencia de Aura y saludándola.

-Ah, hola, no te tengo vista…

-No, soy Aura, encantada…

-Viajamos juntos-aclaró el chico.

-Oh, entiendo, yo soy Treto, un cazatalentos… ¿eres entrenadora, Aura?

-Ah, no, no realmente, estudio a los pokémon, soy ayudante de mi padre el profesor Abedul…

-Ah, sí, sé quién es, no está mal, aunque no eres el tipo de persona que busco-murmuró Treto con sinceridad.

-Si busca entrenadores Bruno es la persona adecuada-añadió ella.

-Sí, ya lo creo, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, Bruno, tu equipo me da buenas sensaciones…

-Gracias, Treto ¿has visto a alguien interesante últimamente?

-Algo, aquí y allí, aunque nada muy especial o que destaque mucho a decir verdad. Pero bueno, yo sigo buscando, tengo algo entre manos que requiere de la pericia de un entrenador especialmente fuerte y experimentado-reveló el hombre, con una sonrisa de lo más enigmática.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Desde luego, aunque me temo que no puedo revelarte nada más de momento, vas a tener que esperar… a menos que te vuelvas más fuerte, claro está.

Bruno esbozó una sonrisita, viendo cuál era el juego del hombre; mentiría si dijera que no le llamaba para nada la atención, y captaba la indirecta de Treto sin mucha dificultad.

-Aunque bueno, si ya tienes cinco medallas apuesto a que ahora vas a Arborada al siguiente gimnasio.

-Pues sí.

-Como suponía… en ese caso voy a premiar tu constancia, aquí tienes, es la MO2, con ella podrás enseñar a un pokémon vuelo para que te lleve volando a cualquier parte-anunció entonces el hombre.

-¡Vaya, muchas gracias Treto!

-Oh, no me las des, tan sólo continúa entrenando, si sigues así de bien seguro que lograrás alcanzar el talento suficiente que busco.

Sin mucho más que añadir, el cazatalentos se despidió de ellos y continuó su camino hacia el sur; Bruno aprovechó y enseñó vuelo a swellow, ampliando un poco más su repertorio de ataques.

Finalmente, y tras un último esfuerzo apretando el paso, llegaron a ciudad Arborada.

Se trataba de una ciudad de tamaño medio, con una densidad de población no muy alta y eminentemente rural, pero con la particularidad de que la gran mayoría de las casas más antiguas estaban subidas en las copas de los árboles del frondoso bosque que albergaba a la localidad. Al menos era así en la parte más antigua, ya que la zona más urbanizada estaba compuesta por edificios de hormigón que no llegaban a superar los diez metros de altura para que estos no opacaran la visión del centro rural. Bruno y Aura admiraron las antiguas casitas de madera colgadas de unos árboles con muchísimos años de vida, ya que sus troncos eran de un grosor enorme. Para pasar entre las casa a través de las ramas, facilitando así la circulación, los habitantes habían construido unos largos puentes de madera con cuerdas y troncos que se movían ligeramente al pasar, otorgando una visión de lo más curiosa al conjunto. Debido a su carácter rural y su único emplazamiento, la ciudad vivía principalmente de la agricultura tradicional, produciendo todo tipo de frutas, hortalizas y otros productos de la tierra como patatas o arroz. El turismo también aportaba algo de liquidez a la ciudad, destacando la celebración de numerosos festivales a lo largo de todo el año, la mayoría de ellos dedicados a la agricultura que la sustentaba, que atraían gente tanto de dentro como de fuera de Japón.

Nada más llegar se dirigieron directamente al centro pokémon, haciéndose con una habitación para dejar sus cosas y descansar un rato; como llegaron poco antes de la comida y el buffet aún no había abierto, estuvieron haciendo tiempo en el salón mientras veían la tele.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí, menudo viaje…-murmuró Bruno, aún algo cansado.

-Sí, después de comer investigaré un poco para averiguar dónde está el gimnasio.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no tengo prisa, después de todo aún tengo que pensar en una estrategia para enfrentar al líder…

La televisión estaba encendida y pasaban anuncios, casi nadie la estaba viendo, sin embargo en ese momento se comenzó a oír una cuña que les era familiar y un logo conocido apareció de improviso.

-¡Anda, _Operación entrenador_! Eh… bueno, veamos mejor otra cosa…-murmuró Bruno en ese momento.

-No, tranquilo, no pasa nada, está bien-comentó la chica, sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no te preocupes, veamos qué tal hemos quedado.

Gabi no tardó nada en aparecer, dando la bienvenida al programa e introduciendo los nuevos combates; vieron que algunas de las parejas habituales habian vuelto a participar, subiendo un par de puestos en la clasificación, y en un momento dado apareció su combate. Bruno esbozó una sonrisa, preparado para rememorar la última victoria, sin embargo lo que vieron a continuación les dejó perplejos. Y es que, de alguna forma, lo que vieron apenas se correspondía con lo que llegaron a hacer; en vez de mostrar el combate íntegro, éste pasó con varias partes cortadas y otras editadas, haciéndoles ver como un par de entrenadores mediocres y descoordinados. Sin embargo quien se llevó la peor parte fue Aura, que la hicieron parecer una novata sin arreglo de lo mal que lo aparentaba hacer. La cara de Bruno era un poema y la de Aura era aún peor, llegando a encogerse en el sofá con ganas de que se la tragase la tierra. En un principio la gente apenas prestaba atención, pero al ver el supuesto combate y cómo se desarrollaba cada vez más gente se congregó frente a la televisión, comenzando a alzarse por encima del volumen comentarios dispares.

-¡Madre mía que paquetes!

-¡Qué desastre!

-¡Pues anda que la chica se lleva la palma, y eso que está bien buena!

-¡No doy ni dos duros por ese par!

Bruno comenzó a notar como algo en su interior se revolvía, con ganas de empezar a repartir, sin embargo se contuvo lo indecible para no saltar, puesto que al principio nadie se dio cuenta de que estaban allí. Sin embargo fue cuestión de tiempo de que finalmente alguien se percatara, siendo un chico de su edad el primero al ver a Aura.

-¡Un momento, pero si están aquí, es la misma chica! ¡Oye, guapa, el entrenamiento no es lo tuyo, yo que tú me retiraría sin hacer más ruido!

-¡No es por nada, pero no he visto algo tan chapucero desde que salí de viaje!

-¡Lo que no tienes de entrenadora lo tienes de otras cosas por lo que veo!

Para entonces la chica quería morirse allí mismo, muerta de la vergüenza, sin embargo en ese momento Bruno no pudo más y lo soltó todo.

-¡Vale, quien vuelva a hablar así de ella le parto la cara y se la pongo del revés, eso para empezar! ¡Segundo, el combate que habéis visto no tiene nada que ver con el que hicimos, eso desde luego, está tan editado que parece salido de un programa del corazón!

-¡Huy, claro que sí, eso no suena a excusa barata para nada!-exclamó alguien detrás de ellos.

-¡No sé vosotros, pero tiene pinta de que es más cosa vuestra que del programa! ¿Para qué iban a querer editar algo así? ¡Es ridículo, siempre buscan a los mejores entrenadores, no tiene sentido que os hayan elegido visto lo visto!-argumentó una chica junto a la televisión.

-¿¡Es que no habéis visto el anterior?! ¡Si repasáis el penúltimo programa, en el que también salimos nosotros, veréis que no combatimos así en absoluto!-exclamó Bruno, alteradísimo.

-Vale, echemos un vistazo-murmuró en ese momento el chico que tenía el mando.

Dado que todos los centros pokémon estaban equipados para cubrir todas las necesidades, incluyendo por lo menos un reproductor de cintas de vídeo, casete y radio, puso en marcha la última cinta grabada hasta encontrar el penúltimo programa, que fue respuesto un par de días atrás. Sin embargo, y para el horror del chico y la chica, comprobaron que el primer combate también había sido editado, poniéndoles a la altura del betún. Tanto Bruno como Aura se quedaron de una pieza, incapaces de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Decías?-inquirió uno de los chicos, con desdén.

-Esto… esto… no, no puede ser… ¡es mentira, joder!-exclamó Bruno, especialmente enfadado.

-Eso dices tú, pero el programa dice otra cosa ¿quién es el que miente ahora?-inquirió el chico que tenía el mando, con elocuencia.

-¿¡En serio os fiais así sin más de lo que veis por la televisión?! ¡Es absurdo, combatid contra mí y comprobadlo vosotros mismos!

Aun a pesar de esto muchos se echaron a reír, sin comprar para nada esa afirmación, aunque uno de ellos aprovechó para comentar.

-¿Sabes lo que veo? Como ves que no puedes sostener tu versión, te aferras a algo que no existe para no tener que admitir que eres un entrenador mediocre. Tanto tú como ella.

Ante eso Bruno no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzó sobre él para asestarle un sopapo, sin embargo en ese momento Aura se pronunció, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Bruno, no, para, no merece la pena!

El aludido se quedó a un palmo de distancia, con el puño en alto y mirando al chico con gesto asesino, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa burlesca, aprovechando entonces para comentar.

-Eso, Bruno, haz caso a tu novia, claramente tiene mucha más cabeza que tú…

Ante esa disyuntiva, y tras un esfuerzo enorme por su parte, el chico le soltó y, cuando quiso dirigirse a Aura, ella ya se había marchado. La vio dirigirse hacia las escaleras y la siguió hasta alcanzarla.

-Aura, lo siento, yo…

-No te disculpes, no tiene caso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

-No, y tú tampoco, que te veo venir…

-¿La tengo? No lo sé, no sé qué pensar, no entiendo nada…-musitó ella, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Pues ya somos dos… ¿a cuento de qué viene todo eso, por qué han cortado los combates, por qué? ¡Hay que hablar con Gabi y Teo, esto no puede quedar así!

Aún llevado por la furia se dirigió a la zona de teléfonos e hizo una llamada a Hoenn TV usando el listín telefónico; tardaron un poco en atenderle, lo que enervó un poco más al chico, por lo que en cuanto le cogieron el teléfono él respondió un tanto calentito.

-Servicio de atención al cliente de Hoenn TV ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-¡Quiero hablar con Gabi y Teo de _Operación entrenador_ inmediatamente!

-Esto… tranquilícese, por favor ¿a qué se debe el motivo de su llamada?-inquirió la operadora, manteniendo la calma.

-¡Exposición de hechos de carácter probatorio! ¿¡No la jode?! ¡No me venga con esas, páseme con ellos, ahora!

-Me… me temo que eso no va a ser posible, no se encuentran ahora mismo en la cadena…

-¿¡Y para cuándo vuelven?!

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, están de aquí para allá entre programa y programa, sólo vuelven para las grabaciones finales y el montaje, aunque se vuelven a marchar enseguida… aunque ¿cuál es su queja exactamente?

-¡Alteración del metraje proyectado!

-¿Perdón?

-¡Agh, maldita sea! ¿¡Se lo tengo que deletrear?! ¡Han editado nuestros combates, los dos! ¿¡Qué se supone que es esto?! ¿¡De qué van?!

-¿Editado? Me temo que eso no es posible, esta cadena no realiza para nada esa clase de actos de dudosa legalidad…

-¡Ah, pues menos mal, entonces me quedo mucho más tranquilo, ha debido de tratarse de un tremendo error lo que he visto con mis propios ojos!-musitó Bruno, cargando de ironía cada sílaba.

-Siento mucho no poder ayudarle, para más información siempre puede contactar con nuestro departamento legal, aunque previamente debe hablar con su abogado para poder formalizar procesos judiciales de carácter probatorio. Esto es atención al cliente de una cadena televisiva, no una asesoría legal.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero… pero… ¿¡Qué?!

-Que tenga un buen día.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada más, colgaron al otro lado y se quedó con el auricular en la mano y un gesto entre incrédulo e indignado en el rostro. Se contuvo sobremanera para no reventar el teléfono allí mismo, colgando duramente y dándose la vuelta. Sin embargo al ver la cara de la chica se arrepintió enseguida de haber llamado.

-Maldición… lo siento, Aura, yo…

-No te lo tomes a mal, Bruno, pero… a veces das algo de miedo…

Oír eso de parte de la chica hizo que se sintiera como si le hubiera dado un vuelco al corazón, doliéndole especialmente; no era la primera vez que le pasaba, habiéndose visto envuelto en situaciones parecidas antes, sin embargo no a ese nivel y mucho menos delante de ella. El saber que la asustaba así le resultó mucho más duro de lo que él mismo se hubiera esperado.

-Lo… lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención, pero es que… me parece tan injusto lo que ha pasado, no tiene ningún sentido, y sin embargo ahora… y esto… yo…

Se sentía tan mal consigo mismo en ese momento que apenas podía pronunciar las palabras adecuadas. Por su parte Aura bajó la mirada, comprendiendo al instante cómo se sentía y, en un acto de valentía o cobardía, no supo distinguirlo muy bien en ese momento, le cogió de las manos y le tranquilizó sin apenas mirarle.

-No, tranquilo, está bien, lo entiendo, sólo… me asustaste, eso es todo.

El gesto hizo que el chico reaccionara de seguido, sin embargo la forma en la que lo dijo le dio más motivos para seguir odiándose a sí mismo aun a pesar de todo.

-Yo… aun así no… lo que ha pasado…

-Lo que ha pasado ya no tiene solución, después de todo tampoco dista tanto de la realidad…

Bruno quiso decir algo al respecto, molesto por esa afirmación, sin embargo ella se adelantó.

-Por mi parte se refiere no tengo nada que demostrar, pero tú… tú tienes que demostrarles lo que realmente eres, Bruno. Tu verdadero tú como entrenador. Recupera lo que te han quitado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya estamos otra vez, Aura? ¡No pienso dejarte atrás! ¡Si vamos a demostrar algo que sea juntos!-insistió él, sin rendirse para con ese aspecto.

Ante eso la chica esbozó una triste sonrisa, diciéndoselo todo en nada, sin embargo ella murmuró.

-No hay nada que demostrar al menos por mi parte se refiere.

-Aura…

Sin embargo la chica no dijo nada más y se alejó de allí, con gesto mustio; por su parte Bruno apretó los puños, más enfadado consigo mismo y las circunstancias que otra cosa y comprendiendo que la estancia en esa ciudad no iba a ser tan agradable como esperaban. Sería lo mejor acortarla todo lo posible, por lo que decidió rápidamente priorizar el retar al líder, aun a pesar de que no sabía nada al respecto. Después de todo había cosas más importantes.

* * *

Como bien pronosticó el chico, tras lo sucedido aquella mañana se convirtieron en el blanco de multitud de burlas y comentarios jocosos, difícilmente rebatibles debido a los hechos previamente acaecidos. En todo momento Bruno sostuvo que los combates habían sido editados, sin embargo nadie parecía estar dispuesto a creérselo tan fácilmente, ya que después de todo no había ninguna prueba que respaldara su afirmación. Y aun a pesar de la insistencia del chico en probarlo mediante una batalla, todo el mundo lo interpretaba como si fuera un signo de debilidad y nadie se molestaba en aceptar el desafío, lo que en parte frustraba a Bruno.

Sin embargo la que peor lo estaba pasando era Aura, la cual ni siquiera hacía un mínimo esfuerzo por defenderse, como si aceptara lo sucedido aun a expensas de que la realidad era otra bien distinta. El chico trató por todos los medios de hacerla entrar en razón, sin embargo ella se obcecó en no ver nada, con una actitud derrotista y de lo más pesimista que, en ocasiones, sacaba de quicio al muchacho.

-¡Oh, por favor, Aura, ya está bien, esta no eres tú, sabes perfectamente cómo fueron esos combates y cómo terminaron, no dejes que esa panda de idiotas te quiten lo que conseguimos juntos!

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Bruno…

-No, hablaste sólo tú y te negaste a ver lo evidente, eso no es hablar, es lo más parecido a un monólogo…

-Entonces no sé a qué viene todo esto…

-¿¡Que no lo sabes?! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente, lo que pasa es que no quieres verlo!

-¿¡Y qué si no quiero verlo?! ¿¡Acaso tengo que hacer todo lo que tú me digas?!

-¿¡De qué me estás hablando?! ¡Todo esto lo hago por ti, maldita sea, odio verte así, no has vuelto a sonreír desde que toda esta mierda pasó y yo siento que todos mis intentos caen en saco roto porque tú no copeeras!

-¡¿Entonces es culpa mía?!

-¡Sí!

Hubo entonces un breve pero densísimo silencio entre los dos, en el cual el chico se percató de su error, sin embargo ya era tarde.

-¡No! ¡Quiero decir, no, no quería decir eso!

-¿¡Ah, no?! ¿¡Y entonces qué querías decir, eh?!-le espetó ella, notablemente molesta.

Bruno abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo se encontró con que no supo qué decir exactamente, quedándose callado. Por su parte Aura se sintió peor que nunca, comprendiéndolo todo un poco mejor.

-Entonces yo soy el error…

-¡No, no, no quería decir eso, Aura, en serio!

-No, tranquilo, no pasa nada, después de todo ya lo sabía desde hace mucho. No hace falta que te justifiques, simplemente has sido sincero conmigo…

-¡Que no es eso, joder, escúchame!

-¿¡Y entonces qué es?!

-¡Esto, todo esto, tu manera de comportarte, tu manera de enfrentar las cosas! ¿¡Por qué, Aura?! ¿¡Por qué te rindes así sin más?! ¿¡Por qué dejas que te afecte tanto?! ¡Tú eres más fuerte que todo eso!

-¡Si fuera tan fuerte no estaría así!

-¡Tú eres fuerte, lo que pasa es que eliges no serlo! ¡Intento ayudarte a que lo seas, y sin embargo no pones de tu parte, y empieza a ser exasperante! ¿¡Por qué?!

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, él con mirada encendida y ella con gesto vacío; finalmente la chica rompió el silencio inquiriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber el por qué?

-¡Sí, por favor, estoy tratando de entenderte y me está costando horrores!

Aura tan solo bajó la cabeza, comenzando a hablar inmediatamente después.

-Pues porque siempre me he sentido así. Sola y desamparada, rechazada y dejada de lado. Tú no sabes lo difícil que es que todos los demás te aparten sólo porque no eres como los demás o no haces lo que los demás hacen. Sintiéndome menos debido a ello.

-¿Menos? Tú no eres menos, Aura. Eres inteligente, brillante y buena, eres mejor que todos ellos. Olvídate de todo eso, no merece la pena que sigas arrastrando todos esos malos recuerdos. Te están matando, Aura. ¿No lo ves? Déjalos ir…

Sin embargo, y aun a pesar de las profundas palabras del muchacho, algo no la dejaba ver todo lo que él le mostraba. Y, al igual que la última vez, no supo qué contestar, optando por marcharse sin decir nada.

-Aura… por favor… Aura…

Sin embargo ella se marchó, dejándole sólo en el lugar y sintiéndose peor que nunca por ella al haber sido incapaz de ayudarla. Trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras entrenaba para marcharse lo antes posible de allí, sin embargo no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Aun así prefirió dejarla estar para que pensara un poco por su cuenta.

Caminando y caminando sin un rumbo fijo, Aura salió de la ciudad y llegó sin proponérselo a la ruta 120, donde el tiempo era mucho más estable y tranquilo, al menos en esa zona de la ruta. Un amplio lago decoraba esa parte de la ruta, situado en una ancha depresión en el terreno, con un largo puente de madera que ayudaba a cruzar al otro lado. En su cabeza las palabras del chico seguían resonando, claras y concisas; muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, sin embargo algo en su mente la impedía ver las cosas con mayor claridad. Sabía lo que era, pero la culpa y la vergüenza no la dejaban admitirlo así sin más. Se había estado conteniendo muchísimo mientras discutían, pero aprovechando que estaba sola no pudo más y dejó escapar todo lo que sentía. Era muy duro, quizás demasiado, y no sabía qué la dolía más, si el hecho en sí o el haber discutido de esa forma con él.

Se sentó bajo un árbol y allí se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, logrando calmarse eventualmente; sin embargo en ese momento una voz conocida inquirió.

-¿Aura? ¿Estás bien?

La aludida levantó la vista y vio entonces quién era, tranquilizándose enseguida y murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, Máximo… no es nada, tan solo pensaba en mis cosas…

-¿Segura? No pareces muy convencida…

El hombre le tendió una mano para levantarla y ella la aceptó, aunque enseguida cambió de tema comentando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, no mucho, tan solo paseaba… por aquí hay muchos secretos esperando a ser descubiertos ¿sabes?-inquirió él, misteriosamente.

-¿Más rocas quizás?-supuso ella.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no… ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo este mundo es demasiado grande y basto como para poder abarcarlo todo, sin embargo yo siempre he tenido ese punto, esas ganas de querer ir un poco más allá, no sé si me comprendes…

Ante esas palabras la chica no supo muy bien qué decir, murmurando al respecto.

-Pues… no sabría qué decirte…

-Ah, no pasa nada, perdona, a veces suelo ser muy apasionado. No busco rocas exactamente, sino cosas que a simple vista no se pueden ver. Ven conmigo.

Llevada por la curiosidad la chica le siguió hasta el puente de madera, deteniéndose a mitad de camino, justo en medio del mismo y encima del punto más central del lago.

-Justo aquí-comentó en ese momento Máximo.

-¿Qué hay aquí?

-Buena pregunta ¿ves algo?

-No realmente, no hay nada…-murmuró ella, confusa.

-Echa un buen vistazo, sé que serás capaz de dar con la respuesta.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de la chica, la cual agudizó la vista y el oído en busca de algo inusual; a primera vista no parecía haber nada raro, sin embargo en ese momento notó una fluctuación rara en el aire justo delante de ella y, por un instante, lo vio.

-¡Ah, espera, justo ahí! Un momento, si estamos donde estamos eso sólo puede significar… ¡un kecleon!

-¡Exacto, bien pensado!

-Pero cuando los kecleon se mimetizan con el ambiente no se pueden ver directamente, a no ser que sea él mismo el que decida mostrarse…

-Así es, pero también puedes usar esto-anunció entonces Máximo, sacando un extraño visor de lo más moderno.

Aura se lo puso y, en cuanto miró al frente, pudo ver al pokémon al instante y sin necesidad de que se dejara de mimetizar.

-¡Ah, lo veo!

-¡Bien, ahora a por él, veamos qué puedes hacer!

Nada más quitarse el visor el pokémon se hizo visible y les atacó con su larga lengua, sin embargo en ese momento una ball en su cinto botó y combusken salió de esta dispuesto a pelear, rechazando la lengua con un rápido golpe con sus garras.

-¡Ah, doble patada!

Al punto el pokémon fuego lucha le asestó dos rápidas patadas a la altura del pecho que le hicieron cierto daño, sin embargo su piel cambió de color de improviso, adquiriendo un tono más oscuro.

-¡Ah, cambio de color de kecleon, se adapta al daño que recibe! En ese caso… ¡lunatone!

El pokémon roca psíquico hizo acto de presencia, poniéndose al lado de combusken. Por su parte kecleon contraatacó acercándose a él para golpear con finta, sin embargo Aura supo reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡Intercéptalo con psicoonda!

El golpe fue directo y sirvió para detenerle en seco, atacando inmediatamente después.

-¡Ahora, psicorrayo!

El golpe fue contundente, lanzando a kecleon hacia atrás, sin embargo su piel volvió a cambiar de color, adquiriendo esta vez un tono rosado característico.

-¡Bien, vamos a cambiar! ¡Mawile!-exclamó Aura, recogiendo a lunatone y sacando al aludido en su lugar.

De nuevo kecleon contraatacó lanzando su lengua y consiguiendo aprisionar a mawile con ella, sin embargo la chica aprovechó entonces para atacar.

-¡Mordisco!

La enorme bocaza de mawile se movió entonces de improviso, dándole una dentellada a la lengua de kecleon, haciéndole daño y obligándole a soltarlo, cambiando de color en consecuencia a uno más oscuro.

-¡Todo tuyo, combusken, doble patada!

El pokémon fuego lucha se adelantó y le propinó dos patadas, una a la altura del pecho y otra en la cabeza, sin embargo kecleon demostró tener una defensa envidiable, volviendo a cambiar de color y contraatacando de seguido con finta.

-¡De frente, ascuas!

Se intercambiaron golpes el uno al otro, aunque kecleon volvió a cambiar de color, adquiriendo esta vez un tono rojizo intenso.

-¡Vale, vamos con agua, wailmer!

El pokémon ballenabola hizo acto de presencia, dejándose caer al agua y botando en ella como una pelota.

-¡Pistola agua!

Un sorpresivo chorro de agua impactó sobre kecleon, el cual trastabilló como consecuencia y volviendo a cambiar de color a uno más azulado.

-¡Sólo faltas tú, tropius!

El pokémon planta volador salió de su ball y se quedó flotando en el aire batiendo sus alas, localizando enseguida a su oponente.

-¡Hoja mágica!

Kecleon trató de evitarlo saltando hacia arriba, sin embargo las hojas de colores fueron a por él hasta encontrarlo, siendo un impacto directo y de lo más certero; kecleon se vio impulsado hacia atrás, dañado en exceso y dejándose caer al lago totalmente derrotado. Nadó hasta la otra orilla y se perdió entre la hierba alta, totalmente espantado.

Para entonces Aura estaba de lo más animada, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo que acababa de hacer; en ese momento Máximo comenzó a aplaudir, llamando su atención y comentando al respecto.

-¡Brillante! ¡Ya sabía yo que tenías madera! ¡Bien hecho, Aura!

-Ah, esto, yo… vaya…-murmuró ella, gratamente asombrada.

-Has combinado estrategia y conocimiento de una manera impecable, aprovechando en todo momento el cambio de color de kecleon. ¿Lo ves? Todos somos capaces en mayor o menor medida, simplemente es cuestión de encontrar tu toque personal.

Las palabras de Máximo dieron qué pensar a la chica, acordándose inevitablemente de Bruno, incluso se dio cuenta de que había luchado tal y como lo haría él. Sin darse cuenta siquiera esbozó una tímida sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Gracias Máximo… nunca lo había pensado así.

-Como ya os dije en su momento sé distinguir la fuerza cuando la veo, y la tuya se sustenta principalmente en tus conocimientos. No pierdas nunca eso que te hace tan especial, Aura. Es lo que te dará fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando las palabras de Bruno acerca de Máximo regresaron a su cabeza, comprendiéndolas al instante; realmente el chico tenía algo, un aura especial que le hacía resaltar sobre el resto de entrenadores, incluso del propio Bruno. Quiso preguntarle al respecto, presa de una curiosidad enorme, sin embargo en ese momento Máximo anunció.

-En fin, me alegro de haberte podido ayudar, sin embargo no puedo quedarme mucho más, he de partir ya.

-Ah, pero…

-Como ya te dije hay muchos misterios en Hoenn esperando a ser resueltos, aunque quién sabe… igual tú también puedas llegar a ser partícipe de ellos en algún momento.

Ese comentario dejó un tanto descolocada a la chica, que no supo muy bien qué decir al respecto, sin embargo Máximo sacó entonces a su skarmory, despidiéndose de ella y marchándose rápidamente montado sobre él, perdiéndose en la lejanía. Aura se quedó con las ganas de preguntarle al respecto, sin embargo no le importó puesto que lo sucedido la había ayudado a ver las cosas con un poco más de perspectiva. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho más, regresó a ciudad Arborada para encontrar a Bruno.

Nada más llegar se dirigió al centro pokémon para ver si lo encontraba allí entrenando, y así fue, en el extremo más alejado de los jardines estaba Bruno entrenando con todos sus pokémon. Le estuvo observando un rato, sin decirle nada, y en cuanto se detuvo un momento se dirigió a él.

-Hey…

El chico se dio la vuelta al oír su voz y, al verla, se adelantó a ella comentando.

-Perdona por lo de antes, yo…

-¡No! No, perdóname tú a mí, sé que no debe de ser fácil para ti tratar con alguien como yo…

-¡No se trata sólo de eso!-exclamó él, adelantándose esta vez.

Aura le miró con gesto inquisitivo, a lo que el chico se apresuró a aclarar.

-Te he presionado demasiado queriéndote ayudar, y… probablemente no pueda entender del todo cómo te sientes, pero aun así yo quiero seguir intentándolo. Por ti, principalmente, porque sé que nada merece más la pena…

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron por enésima vez, sin embargo se repuso enseguida y comentó al respecto.

-Sé muy bien que quieres ayudarme, y te lo agradezco inmensamente. Ahora lo entiendo todo un poco mejor, pero aun así, y como tú bien dices, no es fácil para mí. He estado mucho tiempo sintiéndome así, y ahora me es muy complicado verlo de otra forma. Quiero mejorar, deseo sentirme bien conmigo misma, pero no es algo que pueda hacer así sin más, con sólo decirlo… ¿lo comprendes?

-Sí, por supuesto…

Los dos se sonrieron, diciéndoselo todo en nada y llegando a cogerse de las manos en un gesto lleno de cariño; los pokémon de Bruno les observaban con atención, aunque en ese momento beautifly echó a volar y se posó en la cabeza de su entrenador, moviéndosela hacia la chica de forma insistente y hasta ansiosa.

-¡Beautifly! ¿Qué haces? ¡Para!-exclamó el chico, confundido.

Ante eso la chica se rió, divertida, y el chico se quedó mucho más tranquilo al verla reírse, sabiendo que todo volvía a estar bien, pero esta vez un poco mejor. Sin tener que pedírselo siquiera, Aura se sumó al entrenamiento y éste continuó sin problemas e ignorando las miraditas que otros les echaban. Pasara lo que pasara, estarían los dos siempre juntos. Sin importar qué.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y tras una sesión de entrenamiento extra, Bruno decidió no esperar más y se dirigió a retar el gimnasio sin mayor demora, siendo acompañado por Aura en todo momento.

Tuvieron que preguntar a la gente que vivía por allí dónde poder encontrar el gimnasio, ya que apenas habían explorado mucho la ciudad debido a todo lo ocurrido. Gracias a las indicaciones supieron que debían de dirigirse a la zona antigua, el gimnasio estaba localizado justo en el centro y entre dos de los árboles más viejos y gruesos de la localidad. Gracias a esta referencia no les resultó complicado encontrarlo, ya que estaba construido entre estos dos árboles de forma que el campo de batalla fuera flotante, encontrándose suspendido en el aie y sujeto mediante las frondosas ramas de ambos árboles.

Una vez allí estuvieron buscando al líder, encontrándolo en el campo de batalla; descubrieron entonces que era una mujer joven, de unos treinta y pocos años de edad así a ojo. Casi no se podía averiguar el color de su pelo debido a la capucha que llevaba puesta, auque una larga coleta violeta salía de la parte posterior de la capucha, decorada con dos alitas en las sienes de lo más vistosas; dicha capucha formaba parte de un conjunto de ropa compuesto por un jersey de lana de color blanco y azul claro. Unos pantalones de lino blancos conjuntaban con colores suaves y unas zapatillas de colores similares completaban el conjunto. Portaba además unos guantes azules claros. Sus ojos eran violetas y transmitían mucha calma y seguridad.

-Hola ¿buscáis algo?-inquirió al verlos.

-Sí, me llamo Bruno, soy de Villa Raíz y me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio-se presentó el chico.

-Ah, así que un aspirante… me llamo Alana y soy la líder de gimnasio, acepto tu desafío, vamos allá.

Ocuparon sus puestos a ambos lados del campo y Aura hizo lo mismo en las gradas; en cuanto vino el árbitro el encuentro dio comienzo, sacando Alana primero.

-¡Adelante, swellow!

Un swellow idéntico al suyo hizo acto de presencia, comenzando a volar por el aire, sin poder estarse quieto.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso… ¡vamos tú también, swellow!-exclamó Bruno.

Los dos pokémon de la misma especie se miraron fijamente, desafiantes y dispuestos a todo con tal de ganar.

-Vaya, swellow contra swellow, esto va a ser interesante… los aspirantes empiezan primero-indicó Alana.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Tú también!

Ambos pokémon voladores atacaron al mismo tiempo, rasgando el aire con sus picos y golpeándose, llegando a bloquearse mutuamente.

-¡Ataque rápido!

El swellow de Bruno fue el primero en atacar y se abalanzó sobre su rival con furia visigoda, pero antes de que le alcanzara Alana indicó al suyo.

-¡Doble equipo!

El swellow de la líder se desdobló de improviso, apareciendo muchos más swellow en el aire y fallando así ese intento por golpearle. En vez de volver a atacar, el chico optó por un acercamiento distinto, indicando de seguido.

-¡Foco energía!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Ésta vez el swellow de Alana atacó primero, golpeando al de Bruno inmediatamente después y empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Ataque ala!

Aprovechando así la cercanía, el swellow del chico batió sus alas y golpeó con fuerza a su rival, arrojándolo hacia un lado.

-¡Golpe aéreo!-indicó Alana.

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Estando a la par en cuanto velocidad se refería, el swellow de Bruno pudo evadirlo sin muchos problemas; por un instante ambos comprendieron que todo se decidiría dependiendo de quien atacara primero, por lo que trataron de adelantarse el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vuela!-indicó el chico.

-¡Tú también!-le imitó ella.

Llegados a ese punto comenzó entonces una frenética y muy veloz batalla aérea en la que los dos se golpeaban cada vez que los vientos les favorecían, siendo en ese sentido muy beneficioso para los dos, puesto que el campo en el que se encontraban era perfecto para este tipo de combates. Volando a una velocidad pasmosa, ambos pokémon se golpeaban embistiendo con todo el cuerpo, o bien con las alas o con las garras de las patas. Era una batalla encarnizada en la que en todo momento los dos voladores estaban a la par y no parecían flaquear en ningún momento, por lo que tanto la líder como el chico decidieron echar el resto rápidamente.

-¡Ataque rápido!-corearon los dos a la vez.

Esa vez el swellow de Alana fue más rápido por unas pocas décimas y atacó primero; pero entonces, Bruno exclamó.

-¡Ahora!

Para sorpresa de Alana, swellow se hinchó de improviso en ese preciso momento y levantó el pecho hacia delante, listo para atacar.

-¡Ala de acero!

Las alas del swellow del muchacho se endurecieron y el pokémon se lanzó a gran velocidad, embistiendo con ellas al swellow de Alana y dañándolo en el proceso.

-¡Golpe aéreo!-exclamó la líder.

-¡Doble equipo!

Repitiendo la estrategia que la líder esgrimió al principio, el swellow de Bruno se desdobló en varias copias, confundiendo a su rival.

-¡No creas que me tienes! ¡Ataque rápido!-indicó la líder, encendida.

En un visto y no visto, el swellow de la líder dio una rápida pasada a las copias, deshaciéndolas todas, para luego embalarse contra el original, logrando golpearle de refilón. Fue entonces en ese momento cuando, sin dudarlo, Bruno indicó.

-¡Ahora, esfuerzo!

Alana, al ver sus intenciones, trató de contraatacar de igual forma.

-¡Esfuerzo tú también!

Ambos pokémon voladores se enzarzaron entonces en una rápida sucesión de golpes muy veloces y secos, mientras intentaban equiparar mutuamente el daño recibido, pero al atacar al mismo tiempo y al tener una características tan similares al final se quedaron los dos con un porcentaje de daño tan amplio que apenas les dio margen para continuar. En ese instante tanto la líder como el chico comprendieron que sólo les quedaba una oportunidad, exclamando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Los dos swellow cargaron una última vez con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban y el golpe fue directo, embistiéndose entre sí y poniéndose KO al mismo tiempo. Chocaron en el aire y cayeron al suelo el uno sobre el otro, sin volverse a levantar.

-¡El swellow de Alana y el del aspirante están fuera de combate, tablas!-anunció el árbitro, colocando ambos banderines en posición horizontal.

Tanto Alana como Bruno se quedaron en el sitio, jadeantes y de lo más abrumados; había sido un combate aéreo intensísimo, incluso Aura desde las gradas podía notar cuánto se habían esforzado hasta el último momento.

-Madre mía, ha sido alucinante-pensó ella, anonadada.

En un momento dado, y tras recuperar un poco el resuello, la líder de gimnasio comentó al respecto mientras recogía a su pokémon.

-Vale, he de admitir que ese ha sido un combate aéreo memorable.

-¡Desde luego, menuda caña!-exclamó el chico, imitándola.

-Sí… pero esto no ha hecho más que empezar ¡vamos, pelipper!-indicó Alana, sacando a uno.

Bruno, sin apenas dudar, optó por plusle, indicándole de seguido.

-¡Onda trueno!

Plusle soltó la descarga paralizante, la cual fue directa hacia pelipper.

-¡Protección!

Al punto, el pokémon agua volador se protegió con un escudo verdoso y el intento de parálisis se quedó en nada.

-¡Carga!

Acto seguido, el pequeño cuerpo de plusle comenzó a chisporrotear mientras cargaba energía, sin embargo Alana aprovechó ese momento y ordenó.

-¡Supersónico!

Rápidamente pelipper lanzó una luz cegadora de color morado y plusle cayó confuso mientras cargaba energía, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Hidrobomba!

Aprovechando la situación a su favor, una potente columna de agua arrastró a plusle por el suelo, haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡No, plusle, reacciona, rayo!

-¡No le dejes, golpe aéreo!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, pelipper fue mucho más rápido y le asestó un par de golpes a plusle que, si bien no le hicieron gran cosa, le pudo hacer algo de daño. El pokémon eléctrico, sin embargo, permaneció confuso dando vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta tropezar y caer, siendo incapaz de defenderse.

-¡Oh, no, esto es malo! Podría usar la flauta amarilla, pero pelipper podría usar de nuevo rayo confuso y perdería un turno. No, debo de atacar cuanto antes, aunque tenga que arriesgarme-pensó Bruno rápidamente.

El pokémon agua volador siguió atacando todo el rato con golpe aéreo, haciéndole cada vez más y más daño; sin embargo uno de los sucesivos golpes hizo que la confusión se le pasase de golpe y sin que apenas la líder se percatara de ello.

-¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Hidrobomba!-exclamó Alana, con expresión triunfal.

Por un instante Bruno quiso que lo esquivara, sin embargo en vez de contraatacar esperó a que la columna de agua hiciera contacto con él, recordando entonces su encuentro con Silvina en el instituto meteorológico. Y, en cuanto lo hizo, indicó.

-¡Ahora, rayo!

Gracias a la carga anterior, plusle soltó la descarga con el doble de fuerza, recorriendo el agua con rapidez hasta llegar a pelipper, el cual sufrió la descarga en sus propias carnes.

-¡Eso es, es nuestro!-exclamó el chico, satisfecho.

El pokémon agua volador cayó al suelo duramente pero entonces, y para su sorpresa, logró soportar el golpe y se levantó enseguida.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Lo ha aguantado?!-masculló el chico, incrédulo.

-¡No deberías dar por sentado las cosas! ¡Golpe aéreo!-indicó Alana, con mirada encendida.

Pelipper, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, se abalanzó sobre él y Bruno, sin duda alguna, exclamó.

-¡De frente, chispa!

El pokémon eléctrico se lanzó a la carrera con todo su cuerpo brillando y embistió a pelipper con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que éste hacía lo mismo; hubo entonces un abrupto chasquido en el que los dos salieron regolpeados, al tiempo que pelipper caía al suelo, electrificado, y plusle aterrizaba algo dañado pero entero.

-¡Pelipper está fuera de combate, plusle es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Estupendo, plusle!-exclamó el chico, satisfecho.

El pokémon eléctrico festejó la victoria esbozando uno de sus gestos gallitos, sin embargo el dolor que aún sentía lo enmascaró un poco.

Por su parte la líder recogió a su pokémon, comentando de seguido.

-¡Vaya, eres de lo más tenaz! Está resultando ser bastante intenso, es como si quisieras echar balones fuera, como si algo te molestara… resulta curioso…

Bruno se quedó un tanto sorprendido ante ese súbito análisis, sin poder evitar ocultarlo como tal y sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto.

-Ya veo, entonces se trata de eso. No hay nada malo en querer soltarlo todo en un combate, pero no dejes que esos sentimientos lo opaquen o éste se terminará convirtiendo en otra cosa. Los pokémon no son máquinas sino seres vivos. No lo olvides.

Las sabias palabras de Alana le dieron qué pensar, al tiempo que ésta sacaba a su siguiente pokémon.

-¡Vamos, skarmory!

Por su parte Bruno mantuvo a plusle sin pensárselo mucho, ordenando de seguido.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Agilidad!

Aun a pesar de que plusle fue el primero en atacar, lanzando la fuerte descarga, skarmory respondió acto seguido e incrementó su velocidad de golpe, lo que le permitió esquivar el rayo sin mucha dificultad y volando por todo el campo a gran velocidad.

-¡Carga!

-¡Ala de acero!

Antes de que plusle llegara a hacer nada, skarmory se lanzó con sus alas rígidas como el acero y se lo llevó por delante con ellas, sin darle tiempo a plusle a cargarse; skarmory alzó el vuelo y se llevó a plusle consigo, subido a su ala.

-¡Agárrate bien a él, plusle!-indicó Bruno.

-¡Hazle caer!

El pokémon acero volador hizo cabriolas por el aire, voló panza arriba, describió amplios bucles, agitó sus alas, pero nada de eso hizo caer a plusle, el cual se aferraba con fuerza a su ala.

-¡Ahora, rayo!

-¡Golpe aéreo hacia el suelo!

Haciendo entonces un picado, skarmory rasgó el aire hasta llegar al suelo, donde alzó muy levemente el vuelo y voló al raso a tal velocidad que ni a plusle le dio tiempo a cargar energía para luego soltarla, sobrepasándole en cuanto a velocidad se refería.

-¡Inclina el ala!-indicó Alana.

Skarmory obedeció y el ala donde iba subido plusle rozó el suelo junto con éste, haciéndole daño en el proceso e impidiéndole así atacar.

-¡Plusle, no! ¡Suéltate!

-¡Haz un tonel!-se anticipó la líder.

Antes de que se llegara a soltar, skarmory plegó sus alas sobre su cuerpo y rodó sobre sí mismo al tiempo que volaba; el resultado fue un plusle siendo lanzado por los aires y aterrizando de bruces, muy adolorido.

-¡Diablos, es muy ágil volando! ¡Ataque rápido y chispa!-exclamó Bruno, un tanto hostigado.

Plusle ganó velocidad y, por un instante, pudo igualar a skarmory, lanzándose acto seguido contra él envuelto en electricidad.

-¡Ataque arena!

Sin embargo, y antes de que le llegara a alcanzar, skarmory lanzó un puñado de arena con sus alas, cegando así a plusle y deteniéndole en seco.

-¡No, no te pares!-exclamó el chico, apurado.

-¡Ala de acero!

El pokémon acero volador embistió a plusle con sus alas rígidas, lanzándolo lejos y teniéndolo a su merced.

-¡Terminemos con esto, skarmory, golpe aéreo!-indicó Alana, con tonito triunfal.

Skarmory se movió con gran velocidad y fue a dar el golpe de gracia hacia plusle, el cual apenas se podía mover debido a sus heridas.

-¡Reacciona, plusle!-gritó entonces el chico, a la desesperada.

En cuanto skarmory tocó al pokémon eléctrico, se oyó un abrupto chasquido y unos nubarrones grisáceos se arremolinaron de improviso encima de ellos; un relámpago desgarró el aire, tronando con gran fuerza hacia abajo, y acto seguido skarmory fue golpeado de refilón, pero se apartó a tiempo gracias a su mejorada agilidad.

-¡Eso ha sido trueno!-exclamó Aura desde las gradas.

El trueno chamuscó el suelo y dejó exhausto a plusle, el cual se dejó caer, agotado. Skarmory seguía en pie, pero algo tocado debido a la tremenda potencia del trueno.

-¡Plusle está fuera de combate, skarmory es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Bruno lo recogió, susurrándole de seguido.

-Ese trueno ha sido tremendo, descansa plusle.

En ese justo momento Alana volvió a pronunciarse.

-¿Lo ves? Si dejamos que nuestras emociones nos desborden éstas llegan a los pokémon y ellos obran en consecuencia. Sin duda alguna eres fuerte y tienes una técnica depurada, pero te estás dejando llevar demasiado por tus impulsos.

Aun a pesar de sus palabras el chico siguió sin poder contestar, sintiendo que tenía algo de razón. No tardó mucho en decidirse y sacó a grovyle, sorprendiendo a la líder en ese sentido.

-¿Uno de tipo planta? ¿Estás siendo tenaz otra vez o hay algo más?-inquirió ella, ceñuda.

-Te dejo que lo descubras por ti misma-respondió él, con mucha seguridad.

Desde las gradas Aura observó al chico un tanto extrañada por su actitud, aun así optó por dejarlo estar de momento y continuó observando el combate.

-Muy bien… ¡golpe aéreo!-indicó la líder.

-¡Agilidad!

De forma inmediata, grovyle se lanzó a la carrera e incrementó muchísimo su velocidad, logrando igualar a skarmory, lo que le permitió esquivar el golpe aéreo justo a tiempo.

-¡Otra vez!

Skarmory se lanzó de nuevo hacia el tipo planta como una bala plateada, alcanzándole rápidamente.

-¡Hoja aguda!

Grovyle puso las hojas de sus brazos en forma de cruz e hizo fuerza hacia delante en cuanto skarmory colisionó; los dos estuvieron haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro, sin intención de ceder en ningún momento, lo que aprovechó entonces Alana para atacar.

-¡Ala de acero!

-¡Ahora, grovyle, portazo!

Con su larga melena verde, y un rápido movimiento de cabeza, golpeó súbitamente a skarmory en la cara; no le hizo gran cosa pero logró lo que quería, que dejara de atacar.

-¡Salta sobre él!

De un lustroso salto se subió a la grupa de skarmory y se agarró a sus alas para asegurarse.

-¡Maldición, vuela, hazle caer!

El pokémon volador obedeció, pero grovyle estaba bien agarrado y ninguna de sus cabriolas le hizo caer.

-Muy bien, en ese caso… ¡Vuela panza arriba al raso!-indicó Alana.

En cuanto skarmory fue a bajar, Bruno indicó.

-¡Golpe roca!

Los puños de grovyle brillaron con fuerza y con ellos le golpeó en su grupa un par de veces, haciéndole perder el control de su vuelo y comenzando a caer en picado; grovyle también cayó hacia el suelo a su lado.

-Oh, no, grovyle también saldrá herido si cae…-observó Aura.

-¡Hoja aguda!

Por un momento no pasó nada, sin embargo en cuanto hizo desplegar sus hojas éstas hicieron las veces de alas y comenzó a planear hacia el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos por igual.

-Vaya, muy bien pensado…-pensó Alana, asombrada.

Aura miró a Bruno, pasmada, mientras observaba cómo grovyle lograba salvar con maestría la caída y llegando al suelo antes que skarmory.

El chico esperó entonces a que skarmory llegara al suelo y, en cuanto estuvo a dos palmos, indicó.

-¡Ahora, hoja aguda!

Grovyle dio un lustroso salto y golpeó a skarmory con todas sus fuerzas, empujándole hacia atrás y evitando así que se diera la costalada padre; el pokémon acero volador cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, trató de levantarse pero finalmente se dejó caer por su propio peso, agotado.

-¡Skarmory no puede continuar, grovyle es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

-¡Lo hicimos, grovyle!-exclamó el entrenador, satisfecho.

Alana recogió a su pokémon visiblemente sorprendida y comentando al respecto.

-Eres realmente hábil, ni en todos los días de mi vida hubiera esperado llegar a ver volar a un pokémon de tipo planta…

-Sí, bueno, he de admitir que tuve suerte ahí, no estaba seguro de si funcionaría…-admitió el chico.

-¿¡Lo hiciste por intuición?!-inquirió entonces Alana, aún más asombrada.

-Algo así… aunque lo he estado pensando y puede que tengas razón después de todo. Ultimamente me he estado sintiendo algo frustrado y quizás eso ha repercutido un poco en mi entrenamiento… pensaba que no lo haría, pero si lo has notado es que lo ha hecho.

Aura se quedó del todo anonadada por esa confesión, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco culpable al respecto.

-Oh, Bruno… lo siento…

Por su parte Alana lo escuchó atentamente, asintiendo de seguido.

-Sí, un poco… sin embargo lo entiendo, no creas que no, yo también fui una adolescente y sé muy bien que a veces no se pasa bien a esa edad. Aun así no te preocupes, eres un entrenador excelente y estoy segura de que llegarás muy lejos. Pero aún no hemos acabado ¡altaria!-exclamó entonces, lanzando una última ball.

Su último pokémon hizo entonces acto de presencia, extendiendo unas vistosas alas que parecían de algodón; llevado por la curiosidad, Bruno se informó al respecto con su pokédex.

-Altaria, el pokémon cantor; baila y revolotea por el cielo entre ondeantes nubes que parecen de algodón. Su voz, muy similar a la de una soprano, entona melodías que dejan a todo aquel que las oye completamente embobado. Aprovecha las corrientes ascendentes al volar y lanza ardientes bolas de fuego por el pico.

Tras pensárselo rápidamente optó por dejar a grovyle donde estaba, continuando con él.

-Muy bien… ¡drenadoras!

-¡Arriba!-indicó Alana.

Antes de que el pokémon planta lanzara las semillas, altaria alzó el vuelo rápidamente aun a pesar de su tamaño, evitando así caer infectado y quedándose en el aire.

-¡Recurrente!

-¡Esquívalo y danza dragón!

Una vez más, y volando como si danzara, el pokémon volador dragón esquivó todas las semillas que le lanzaba, al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse frenéticamente, aumentando así tanto el ataque como su velocidad.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Esquívalo!

Altaria se abalanzó primero, pero grovyle no tuvo muchos problemas para igualar e incluso superar ligeramente su velocidad, esquivando así con rapidez el golpe y echando a correr por todo el campo.

-¡No dejes que se escape, dragoaliento!-indicó Alana.

Al punto el pokémon volador dragón comenzó a lanzar una serie de dragoalientos que peinaron gran parte del campo, evitando así que grovyle pudiera moverse con mayor libertad; en cuanto lo tuvo arrinconado, ordenó.

-¡Terremoto!

De golpe y porrazo altaria se abalanzó contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que fuertes temblores azotaron a grovyle, el cual apenas pudo defenderse y recibiendo gran daño en el proceso; Alana aprovechó entonces esto para contraatacar.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Hoja aguda!

Por un momento altaria fue mucho más rápido y golpeó de lleno a grovyle, el cual respondió inmediatamente después con hoja aguda, llegando a golpearle de refilón. Sin embargo el golpe apenas fue muy fuerte, aun así Bruno decidió echar el resto e indicó.

-¡De frente, golpe roca!

Haciendo uso de su velocidad logró adelantarse y asestarle un par de golpes en su cuerpo que lograron bajarle un poco la defensa, sin embargo eso lo dejó vendido y Alana exclamó.

-¡Dragoaliento!

El golpe fue directo y grovyle no pudo soportarlo, cayendo de espaldas y quedándose tirado en el suelo, KO.

-¡Grovyle está fuera de combate, altaria es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Bruno recogió a su pokémon rápidamente, sin embargo en ese momento Alana le habló.

-No te preocupes, Bruno, se sale de todo en esta vida, tómatelo con calma, eres joven.

Ante eso el chico esbozó una agradecida sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-No te hacía tan maternal a decir verdad…

-Bueno, cuando tengas mi edad lo verás con más perspectiva, por ahora tú disfruta de tu viaje con tus pokémon, ya habrá tiempo para todo eso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… ¡beautifly!

El pokémon bicho volador hizo acto de presencia, llamando gratamente la atención de Alana, aunque esta vez no dijo nada, centrándose en el combate.

-¡Paralizador!

-¡Esquívalo y danza dragón!

Una vez más, y haciendo uso de una incipiente velocidad, esquivó con facilidad la nube de esporas mientras aumentaba tanto su ataque como la velocidad, volviéndose un poco más veloz y más fuerte.

-¡Disparo demora!

-¡Disípalo con dragoaliento!

Aun a pesar de su intento por bajarle la velocidad, altaria fue mucho más rápido y dio al traste con todos los hilos; acorralado, Bruno lo intentó una vez más con picotazo venenoso, logrando golpearle un poco pero sin llegar a caer envenenado, teniendo entonces vía libre altaria para atacar.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

El golpe fue directo e ineludible, siendo beautifly sacudida por una fuerza arrolladora y cayendo KO rápidamente.

-¡Beautifly está fuera de combate, altaria es el ganador!-añadió el árbitro.

Bruno suspiró y recogió a beautifly, sacando entonces a su último pokémon; feebas salió al campo, llamando la atención de Alana.

-Vaya, curioso… espécimen-murmuró ella, al ver el pobre aspecto de feebas.

-Puede que feebas no sea el pokémon más bello del mundo, pero hemos estado entrenando muy duro y te lo vamos a demostrar-aseguró Bruno.

Feebas le sostuvo la mirada a altaria, desafiante, aun a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño y aspecto. El pokémon dragón volador le miró con gesto indiferente e incluso ligeramente altanero.

-A ver si es verdad… ¡danza dragón!

De nuevo altaria describió una frenética danza que aumentó una vez más tanto su ataque como su velocidad, preocupando al chico. Aunque había estado tratando de mejorar a feebas en todos los aspectos, su crecimiento resultó ser mucho más lento y no tan equilibrado como se había esperado. Debido a esto carecía sobre todo de defensa, que era su característica menos agraciada, sin embargo demostró tener un especial mucho más decente, además de su velocidad. El ataque lo había podido mejorar ligeramente, aunque no tanto como a él le hubiera gustado. Debido a esto su entrenamiento había sido mucho más duro en comparación con sus otros compañeros, lo que se traducía en que sus probabilidades de ganar no eran tan altas en comparación a las de los demás. Aun así supo que debía echar el resto, por lo que sin mayores contemplaciones indicó.

-¡Hidropulso!

Feebas formó la esfera de agua y se la lanzó con la suficiente rapidez, pero no le hizo gran cosa a altaria.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Dragoaliento!

-¡Surf!

Altaria fue más rápida y atacó con un fuerte dragoaliento; feebas reunió toda el agua que pudo y la lanzó contra ella justo a tiempo. El dragoaliento rompió la ola de surf y, gracias a esta maniobra evasiva, no llegó a golpearle.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Daño secreto!

Los dos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, haciendo algo de fuerza, pero altaria era mucho más fuerte y lanzó con fuerza al pokémon de agua hacia atrás, arrastrándole con gran daño.

-¡Aguanta, feebas, poder oculto!

Su cuerpo brilló por momentos y las esferas fueron directas hacia él, golpeándole ésta vez con algo más de fuerza, siendo particularmente eficaz; y es que el efecto de poder oculto variaba según el pokémon que lo usaba, dependiendo sobre todo del tipo que sea el contrario en relación con el poder oculto de cada pokémon. Y estaba claro que los golpes de feebas eran más eficaces contra los de tipo dragón.

-¡Terremoto!-exclamó Alana.

Altaria se estampó en el suelo rápidamente y los temblores fueron tremendos, quedando feebas muy dañado y bastante crítico, sin tener tiempo a casi nada.

-¡Terminemos con golpe aéreo!

Con mucha más velocidad, altaria rasgó el aire y embistió a feebas con gran fuerza, quedando éste casi KO; era todo un milagro que aún siguiera en pie, sin embargo en ese momento algo saltó en la cabeza del chico y, sin dudarlo, exclamó.

-¡Vamos, feebas, no te rindas, confío en ti! ¡Azote!

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y sorprendiendo tanto a Alana como a Aura, feebas se abalanzó contra su oponente a una velocidad inesperada; pero más inesperado fue el inmenso golpe que recibió altaria en cuanto feebas le tocó. Como si fuera de papel, le arrastró hacia atrás y altaria cayó a los pies de una Alana que no salía de su asombro, puesto que altaria estaba completamente KO.

-¡Altaria está fuera de combate, feebas es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hiciste, feebas, lo hiciste, eres increíble!-exclamó Bruno, yendo a abrazarla.

El poco agraciado pokémon esbozó una feliz sonrisa, con gesto cansado, y en cuanto estuvo en brazos de Bruno se durmió casi al instante, ya que estaba agotada.

Aura abandonó las gradas rápidamente para encontrarse con él y exclamó toda azorada.

-¡Ha sido extraordinario, azote hace más daño cuanto más débil esté el atacante!

Bruno sonrió y meció a feebas en sus brazos, sintiéndose particularmente orgulloso; Alana esbozó una alegre sonrisa, recogió a su pokémon y se ausentó momentáneamente, volviendo enseguida con una bandejita.

-Bruno, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla pluma.

-Gracias, Alana. Genial, nuestra sexta medalla…

-Ésta pequeñina me ha dado una buena lección, la belleza no lo es todo, lo que importa es el interior, y eso es algo que tendemos a olvidar con mucha asiduidad. Ha sido un combate impresionante, Bruno, has sabido manejar la situación en todo momento y has demostrado una fuerza y un tesón dignos de admiración-murmuró la líder en voz baja, para no despertar al dormido pokémon.

-Muchas gracias, tú también has luchado muy bien, se nota que eres toda una experta. Y gracias por tus palabras también-añadió el chico.

Ante eso la mujer sonrió con gesto maternal, comentando de seguido.

-Se crece y madura con el tiempo, no le des más vueltas de las necesarias, los dos debéis de buscar ese punto ideal que os haga sentiros cómodos con vosotros mismos. Y el tiempo ya dirá.

Alana los acompañó hasta la salida mientras seguían hablando de todo un poco, en un momento dado llegó a preguntar.

-¿Y a dónde os dirigiréis ahora?

-Ah, lo cierto es que no lo había pensado…

-En ese caso id a ciudad Algaria, allí hay otro gimnasio al que podrás retar.

-De acuerdo… ¿sabes por dónde cae, Aura?-inquirió el chico, curioso.

-Sí, está al este de aquí aunque hay un largo camino por delante, nos llevará al menos unos tres o cuatro días a lo sumo, quizás más…-anunció ella mirando su pokénavegador.

-En ese caso pongámonos ya en marcha.

Finalmente se despidieron de ella y regresaron al centro pokémon para curar a los pokémon de Bruno; tras dejarlos en tratamiento estuvieron esperando mientras hablaban un poco.

-Bruno, cada vez me sorprendes más, eres tan hábil entrenando, cada día que pasa te vuelves más impredecible, eres… increíble.

-Ah, déjalo ya ¿quieres?-le pidió el chico, algo colorado por tantos halagos.

Aura no pudo evitar sonreír ante la modestia del chico, sin embargo en ese momento recordó las palabras de la líder y, esbozando un gesto algo mustio, murmuró.

-Aunque… quería pedirte perdón…

-¿Qué? ¿Perdón por qué?-inquirió él, extrañado.

-Por haberte frustrado tanto hasta el punto de afectar tu entrenamiento… estos días han sido duros, y aun así al final has sido tú quien ha pagado los platos rotos. Lo siento…

Ante eso el chico no tardó casi en nada en responder, dejando las cosas bien claras.

-No hay nada que perdonar, no te preocupes, como ha dicho Alana de todo se sale, y estoy seguro de que podremos salir de esto.

-¿Tú crees? Es que hay veces que siento que, por mucho que me esfuerzo, todo se pone en mi contra y…

-Ni caso, es sólo una fase, en cuanto curen a mis pokémon comemos algo y nos vamos.

-Está bien…

Los dos adolescentes se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, diciéndoselo todo en nada. Sin embargo, en ese momento alguien entró en la sala de espera y, al verles, inquirió.

-Anda, pero si es la parejita ¿qué haceis aún por aquí? Pensaba que ya os habíais marchado a esconderos en algún lugar…

Bruno tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no estallar, y Aura hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el comentario, comentando de seguido.

-Mejor vámonos ya…

-Sí, cuanto antes-musitó el chico, harto.

En cuanto le dieron el aviso para ir a recoger a sus pokémon, fueron corriendo hacia el mostrador, los recogieron y se dirigieron hacia la salida este a no más tardar, dejando atrás esa infausta ciudad. Varios nubarrones comenzaban a arremolinarse desde el norte, amenazando con una nueva tormenta.

* * *

¡Más Pokémon! ¡Estoy en racha! XD bueno, pues aquí están varias cosas al mismo tiempo, y sí, a partir de aquí la trama comenzará a avanzar más deprisa, por lo que capítulos con más contenido estarán a la orden del día. Ahora hablemos de Bruno y Aura.

Decir que estos dos están a punto de caramelo es quedarse corto, y aunque parece que la discusión o el bache haya sido corto tendrá un efecto a posteriori en la trama que se verá en el siguiente capítulo, el cual vendrá mañana mismo sin mucha más demora. Si quise alargar un poco más la tanda de capítulos fue precisamente por esto mismo, ya que la relación entre Bruno y Aura está en su punto culminante y debe pasar ya al siguiente nivel, no sin antes con algo más de chicha entre medias. Y sí, Máximo ha contribuido mucho en ese sentido sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Por otro lado está la batalla de gimnasio contra Alana, la cual ha quedado bastante íntegra a como la planeé en su día, aunque con un par de añadidos por el camino y algo más de profundidad; esta vez me decanté mejor por el equipo original de Rubí y Zafiro, en el Esmeralda tiene un tropius, pero al final opté por no añadirlo ya que lo medí bastante bien en su momento y no sentí que fuera necesario un asalto más. Como bien comenté la última vez, el nivel e intensidad de los combates va aumentando escalonadamente, y en cuanto a Alana se refiere tiene un equipo equilibrado e interesante que puede darte problemas si no vas bien preparado.

También sigo explotando el detalle de los pokémon hablando entre sí, sirviendo como contraparte cómica frente a la seriedad del romance, funcionando perfectamente en ese sentido. La verdad es que me encanta escribir estas partes, además me ayudan a delimitar y mostrar las personalidades de los pokémon de cada uno. Y pensar que en su momento pensé en no escribirlas más...

Y no mucho más de momento, para el siguiente capítulo se viene lo bueno, lo que nos interesa a todos, asi que preparad los pañuelos y el corazón XD

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23**

 **Lo más importante**

La ruta 120 seguía como la última vez, aunque los nubarrones del norte comenzaban a moverse hacia ellos, lo que les apremió un poco más para buscar refugio lo más pronto posible. Al igual que la ruta 119, esta se caracterizaba por sus intermitentes y casi constantes lluvias, por lo que no sería nada distinto a lo que se habían estado acostumbrando hasta ahora.

-Entonces hay que ir hacia el este ¿no?-inquirió Bruno en un momento dado, yendo a paso ligero.

-Sí, tenemos que llegar hasta ciudad Calagua y, una vez allí, hacernos a la mar hacia el este para llegar a ciudad Algaria-explicó Aura, consultando el mapa en su pokégear.

-Vale, entonces sí que va a ser un viaje largo…

-Un poco, sí, pero si nos damos prisa podremos llegar en poco menos de una semana.

-Bien.

Se acercaron entonces al lago para cruzarlo de lado a lado, sin embargo una voz conocida les detuvo de improviso.

-¡Anda, pero si son Bruno y Aura! ¡Eh, chicos, estamos aquí!

Al oír esa voz Bruno se dio la vuelta y entonces los vio; Gabi y Teo se encontraban allí con tres chicos más, sin embargo no prestó atención a eso, enfocándose en los dos periodistas y despertando así una furia que llevaba dormida desde lo que pasó ese día. Antes de que Aura pudiera decirle nada, el chico echó a andar rápidamente hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo os ha ido todo?-inquirió Gabi, sin apenas darse cuenta de su gesto.

-¡Pues mira, me alegra horrores que me hagas esa pregunta, Gabi, yo también ardía en deseos de hablar contigo y preguntarte un par de cositas!-masculló el chico, manteniendo a raya el cabreo.

Esta vez la reportera notó enseguida el tono hostil, extrañándose enseguida e inquiriendo.

-Eh… sí… ¿de qué querías hablar?

-¡Sobre el último programa tuyo, parece ser que hubo unos cuantos cambios de última hora no programados!

-¡Bruno, espera!-exclamó en ese momento Aura, alcanzándole.

Antes de que nadie más pudiera hablar, uno de los chicos les miró fijamente, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si son nada más ni nada menos que la mimada de la profesora y el albino… cuánto tiempo…

-Tú…-masculló Bruno, dándose cuenta de quién era.

-Oh, no… Ricky…-murmuró Aura, nerviosa.

-¿Os conocéis? ¡Qué bien, precisamente estábamos hablando de los resultados del último programa, si os he llamado es para sugeriros algo!-comentó Gabi en ese momento.

-¡Espera un momento, con respecto a eso yo tengo un par de cosas que comentarte, Gabi!-comentó Bruno, cortándola rápidamente.

Sin embargo, y antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, Ricky se adelantó y murmuró.

-¡Buena observación, sí señor! El caso es que me seguía preguntando por qué metiste a estos dos en el programa teniendo en cuenta el último encuentro…

-Y el anterior a ese también-apuntó uno de sus amigotes.

-Cierto…

-¿A qué os referís exactamente, chicos? No os sigo…-admitió Gabi, confusa.

Para entonces Bruno, cansado de tanta evasiva, soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Agh, ya está bien! ¿¡Por qué no lo admites de una maldita vez?! ¡Editasteis los combates!

Hubo entonces un abrupto silencio sólo roto por el sonido del viento, que cada vez era más fuerte debido a la inminente tormenta que se acercaba; tanto Gabi como Teo se quedaron a cuadros, y Ricky y sus amigos miraron a Bruno con gestos llenos de escepticismo ante esa afirmación. Finalmente, y algo atacada al respecto, Gabi consiguió hablar.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Editados? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¡Jamás haríamos tal cosa!

-¡Desde luego, va en contra de los principios éticos del periodismo, nunca alteraría mis propios metrajes!-añadió Teo, visiblemente molesto.

-¿¡Ah, no?! ¡Pues fue precisamente eso lo que vimos hará cosa de dos días atrás! ¡Estaban editados, los dos, y nos ponían a la altura del betún! ¿¡Qué tienes que decir a eso?!-inquirió el chico, igual de molesto o incluso más.

Antes de que los periodistas pudieran opinar al respecto, Ricky aprovechó el momento para opinar.

-¿Editados, dices? Sonaría hasta convincente si no fuera por el hecho de que todos vimos esos combates, y luchábais tan mal que hasta daba risa veros…

-¡A mí si que me va a dar risa cuando te vea con el otro ojo de luto! ¿¡Te gustó acaso?!-le espetó Bruno, con dureza.

-Bruno, déjalo, en serio, no merece la pena todo esto…-murmuró en ese momento Aura, preocupada.

El chico quiso decir algo al respecto, atacado, sin embargo Ricky la miró con condescendencia y murmuró.

-Mira, ahí la mimada tiene razón ¿no crees, albino? Después de todo era la peor después de ti…

Para entonces el chico requería de todo su autocontrol para no estallar, tanto Gabi como Teo observaban la situación aún sin entender del todo lo que ocurría, y Aura bajó la cabeza con gesto mustio. Sin embargo en cuanto dirigió su mirada al lago y el puente que lo cruzaba, recordó su entrenamiento especial junto con Máximo y supo al instante lo que debía hacer. Se había estado callando demasiado tiempo, dejándole hacer a Ricky en todo momento y estaba harta de todo eso. Harta de que la infravalorara y se metiera con ella todo el rato por la misma razón. Pero no más. Ya no.

-¡Cállate de una vez, Ricky!

El grito de la chica cogió por sorpresa a todos por igual, sobre todo al aludido, que no se esperaba para nada que Aura le espetara así sin más, ya que después de todo siempre había sido al contrario y nunca había dado muestras de ir a defenderse. Molesto debido a esto, la increpó.

-¿¡Qué me has dicho, mimada?!

-¡Que te calles! ¡Cállate, joder, cállate ya! ¡Deja de llamarme mimada, deja de meterte conmigo, deja de acosarme de una maldita vez! ¡Estoy harta de ti!

Si bien para Ricky esa situación era nueva e inesperada, para Bruno ver así de enfadada a Aura era algo inconcebible y hasta imposible. Sin embargo allí estaba, revelándose por primera vez ante el chico que la había hecho la vida imposible desde siempre. Su expresión de furia y arrojo se clavaba en él como una daga, y algo en el pecho del chico se revolvió, como si en parte le gustara lo que veía.

Superando entonces la sorpresa inicial, Ricky esbozó una divertida sonrisita, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Oh, pequeña tonta… no sabes dónde te estás metiendo…

-¡Pruébame, entonces! ¡Los combates estaban editados, tanto Bruno como yo los ganamos, ellos mismos te lo pueden decir si realmente no retocaron nada!-exclamó Aura, señalando a los periodistas.

Tanto Gabi como Teo quisieron opinar al respecto y con contundencia, dejando claras sus intenciones, pero antes de que llegaran a decir nada Ricky argumentó.

-Bah ¿qué mas da si los combates estaban editados o no? Siempre has sido débil, mimada. Una niñita solitaria y retraída que prefería estar sola a tener amigos, y encima con privilegios. No te mereces todo eso, mimada. Y yo sólo me sobro y me basto para ponerte en tu sitio.

Bruno quiso decir algo, a punto de estallar, sin embargo Aura se adelantó y, ni corta ni perezosa, le asestó una sonora cachetada que le dejó en el sitio y con cara de pasmado total; sus dos amigotes fueron a encararse y Bruno a responder en consecuencia, sin embargo Ricky masculló.

-¡Quietos! ¡Esta insensata es mía, la voy a pulverizar!

-¡En un combate!-anunció entonces Aura, con mirada encendida.

Eso cogió por sorpresa a todos, Bruno incluído, sin embargo ella continuó.

-¡Y seré yo quien te pulverice! ¡Si gano esto me dejarás en paz y admitirás que esos combates estaban editados!

Por un momento Ricky no dijo nada, mirándola con gesto de circunstancia, sin embargo en un momento dado se rió con parsimonia, murmurando de seguido.

-Muy bien… hagámoslo a tu modo. Pero luego no me vengas llorando si te hago morder el polvo…

-Eso ya lo veremos… uno contra uno, sin sustituciones.

-Lo que diga la señorita mimada.

Los dos se apartaron para el inminente combate, Bruno se puso a su lado y la preguntó en un momento dado.

-Aura ¿estás segura de esto?

Como contestación ella le miró con un gesto de determinación que nunca antes había visto en ella, parecía una persona completamente diferente; y, al verla así de decidida, no supo ni pudo rebatirla nada, por lo que la dejó estar, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisita.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de una poké ball abriéndose y vieron que Ricky había sacado un vibrava.

-¿Empezamos ya? comienzo a aburrirme…

-¡Descuida! ¡Vamos, combusken!-exclamó Aura, sacándolo.

Al verlo el chico dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, esto va a ser sencillo…

-¡No pienses que me tienes! ¡Giro fuego!

Combusken atacó el primero, lanzando de improviso una ristra de llamas que rodearon a vibrava y lo atraparon en un torbellino de fuego, haciéndole daño entre medias; por su parte Ricky ordenó.

-¡Tormenta de arena!

Al punto las alas de vibrava se agitaron y, en un visto y no visto, creó con ellas una abrupta tormenta de arena que apagó las llamas que le rodeaban, al tiempo que ésta comenzaba a incidir en combusken.

-¡Triturar!

-¡Doble patada!

Ambos pokémon se movieron al mismo tiempo, echándose hacia delante e intercambiándose varios golpes al mismo tiempo; combusken le asestó un par de patadas a vibrava y éste respondió mordisqueándoselas, sin hacerle gran cosa.

-¡Dragoaliento!

-¡Arriba!

Antes de que vibrava atacase, combusken flexionó sus patas y dio un lustroso salto que le permitió esquivar sin muchos problemas ese ataque, poniéndose justo detrás de él.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Adelantándose ampliamente, combusken se abalanzó sobre él y le embistió con fuerza, arrastrándole hacia delante varios metros.

-¡Arriba, vibrava!-indicó Ricky.

Al punto, el pokémon tierra dragón echó a volar agitando rápidamente sus alas, dominando desde el aire rápidamente.

-¡Dragoaliento!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Aun a pesar de dominar desde las alturas, combusken logró esquivar todos los dragoalientos que le lanzaba gracias a la velocidad que confería ataque rápido, además de la suya propia; Bruno, que observaba atentamente el combate, se dio cuenta enseguida de que emulaba de cierta forma su estilo de combate y no pudo evitar sentirse ciertamente halagado, aunque por otro lado no le extrañó en absoluto, ya que después de todo había visto todos sus combates de gimnasio y conocía muy bien su estilo de combate.

En un momento dado, vibrava se abalanzó sobre él desde las alturas a gran velocidad y Aura indicó.

-¡De frente, cuchillada!

Sus garras brillaron con intensidad y, blandiéndolas hacia delante, detuvo en seco a vibrava y ambos estuvieron haciendo fuerza entre sí, tratando de sobrepasarse por todos los medios; aun a pesar de la fuerza que combusken esgrimía, de algún modo contagiado por la furia de su entrenadora, su nivel no alcanzaba al de vibrava, el cual logró sobrepasarlo en un momento dado golpeándole de refilón y tirándolo al suelo en el proceso. El azote de la tormenta de arena sumó entonces un poco más de daño, haciéndole trastabillar.

-¡Aguanta, combusken, puedes hacerlo!-exclamó Aura.

-¡Pobrecita mimada que no da más de sí! ¡Terminemos con esto, vibrava, dragoaliento!-masculló Ricky, con fervor.

Desde el aire, el pokémon tierra dragón comenzó a cargar un rápido dragoaliento y lo soltó sobre un casi indefenso combusken; por su parte, y con un inusitada furia, Aura indicó.

-¡No te rindas, combusken, cuchillada!

Haciendo entonces un gran esfuerzo, combusken agitó sus garras e interceptó a tiempo el dragoaliento antes que le tocara, manteniéndolo ahí y haciendo fuerza contra él; por un momento parecía que lo tenía, sin embargo la tormenta de arena le volvió a azotar con fuerza y, por un instante, reculó.

-¡No tienes nada que hacer, estás acabada, ríndete ya!-exclamó Ricky.

-¡De eso nada, no pienso hacerlo, lo he hecho demasiadas veces ya, pero no me voy a rendir, esta vez no! ¡Demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz, combusken!-masculló la chica, con una rabia tremenda.

La voz de su entrenadora llegó a oídos del pokémon, el cual hizo un último esfuerzo dejando escapar un agudo chillido; y, entonces, comenzó a brillar con intensidad, sorprendiendo a todos por igual. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer en consonancia, ganando tanto en altura como en peso, volviéndose mucho más corpulento y aerodinámico. Tanto sus patas como sus brazos crecieron y se abultaron, su melena creció, su cara se agudizó y su pico se desdobló en dos, creciendo hacia arriba. En cuanto el brillo pasó, se mostró entonces con una apariencia de lo más fiera e intimidante, Bruno se apresuró a informarse.

-Blaziken, el pokémon llameante; en combate expulsa vivas llamas por las muñecas y ataca al enemigo con fiereza. Cuanto más fuerte sea su enemigo, más fuertes serán sus llamas. Sus piernas son realmente fuertes, de una patada es capaz de derribar rascacielos, y da unos puñetazos fulminantes que dejan al oponente chamuscado y lleno de tizne. Al cabo de varios años se le queman las plumas y le crecen unas nuevas, más flexibles, en su lugar.

Aprovechando que vibrava había dejado de atacar, Aura atacó sin más demora con uno de sus nuevos ataques.

-¡Gancho alto!

En un visto y no visto, blaziken flexionó sus patas y pegó un salto increíble, al tiempo que su puño derecho se envolvía en fuego y le asestaba con él un golpe tremendo a vibrava, que ni le vio venir. Se vio entonces azotado hacia arriba y cayó al suelo con gran estrépito, haciéndose mucho daño.

-¡Argh, diablos! ¡Bucle arena, vamos!-musitó Ricky, apuradísimo.

-¡De frente, blaziken, patada ígnea!-masculló Aura, sintiéndose por un instante invencible.

Antes de que vibrava pudiera atacar siquiera, el pokémon fuego lucha se abalanzó hacia delante a una velocidad verteginosa con sus piernas envueltas en fuego, flexionándolas acto seguido y asestándole un golpe tremendo que le empujó hacia atrás varios metros hasta acabar junto a Ricky, el cual gritó.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no voy a perder, no contra ti, ni ahora ni nunca! ¡Vamos, vibrava, demuéstrales quien manda, apágale y que deje de arder! ¡Es tuyo!

El pokémon tierra dragón, contagiándose también de la furia de su entrenador y respondiendo a su llamado, dejó escapar un agudo chillido y fue su turno para comenzar a brillar, cogiendo desprevenidos a todos menos a Ricky. Al igual que blaziken su tamaño se dobló, al tiempo que sus alas se ensanchaban, su cabeza se abultaba y una larga cola acabada en tres escamas comenzaba a crecer. Tanto sus patas como sus garras se hicieron un poco más grandes, dos crestas se alargaron de su cabeza y sus ojos se redondearon. En cuanto el brillo pasó, se mostró con un aspecto de lo más llamativo, Bruno volvió a informarse rápidamente.

-Flygon, el pokémon místico; se le conoce como _el alma del desierto_ , al volar provoca intensas tormentas de arena allá por donde pasa. Al agitar sus alas éstas crean una melodía que resuena por todo el lugar. Para evitar que el enemigo lo descubra, se envuelve en nubes de polvo que él mismo levanta.

Aun a pesar de esto, Aura no se mostró intimidada y, con mirada encendida, masculló.

-¡Cuchillada!

-¡Tú también!

Ambos pokémon se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro y comenzaron a intercambiarse golpes por doquier con sus garras brillantes, saltando chispas, literal y figuradamente hablando, y sin apenas llegar a rozarse lo más mínimo. A ambos se les notaba que estaban al límite de sus fuerzas aun a pesar de la evolución, y trataron por todos los medios de adelantarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Gancho alto!

-¡Vuela!

Blaziken fue el primero en atacar, pero flygon lo hizo inmediatamente después alzando el vuelo a tiempo y logrando esquivar por los pelos el golpe, contraatacando de seguido y logrando golpear de refilón a blaziken, cayendo al suelo al límite de sus fuerzas.

-¡No, blaziken, aguanta!-musitó Aura.

-¡Ahora, flygon, terremoto!-chilló Ricky, esbozando una sonrisita triunfal.

Antes de que su oponente se moviera, el pokémon tierra dragón se abalanzó conta el suelo desde el aire y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que la tierra tembló, sacudiendo a blaziken y poniéndole KO en cuestión de segundos. Aura se quedó en el sitio, notando como su corazón se encogía y sintiendo como si un negro abismo se abría bajo sus pies.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, eso es, así me gusta, una vez más te pongo en tu lugar, mimada! ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes conmigo, espero que seas consecuente con tus propias palabras ahora que te he vencido! ¡Siempre serás débil!

Las palabras de Ricky, viciosas y brutales, calaron hondo en ella y comenzó a sentir un hondo vacío en su interior que comenzaba a extenderse como la pólvora; trató de retener las lágrimas, pero éstas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, imparables.

-¡¿Oh, qué pasa, la niñita mimada llora porque ha perdido?! ¡¿Qué le vamos a hacer entonces?! ¡Te lo advertí, mimada! ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Finalmente no pudo más y estalló en lágrimas, recogiendo a blaziken y echando a correr hacia el otro lado de la ruta.

-No… Aura… ¡Aura!-exclamó Bruno.

-¡Bah, déjala, no vale nada! ¿¡Por qué vas con ella?! ¡No merece nada, ni siquiera tu amor y compasión!

Eso fue suficiente para el chico, el cual, como contestación, le asestó tal golpe en la cara que le rompió la nariz y le tumbó en el suelo, sin poderse levantar siquiera. Antes de marcharse de allí para ir en su búsqueda, el chico musitó con voz tomada.

-Esto no quedará así.

Un súbito trueno retumbó en la lejanía y, tras eso, Bruno echó a correr.

Por su parte tanto Gabi como Teo, que lo vieron todo, se quedaron en el sitio, incapaces de comprender aún lo que había pasado; jamás en todas sus vidas como reporteros habian visto un combate semejante, el cual se lo dijo todo en casi nada. Supieron al instante que tanto Bruno como Aura no mentían, y aunque vieron a Ricky sangrando en el suelo mientras sus amigotes le ayudaban a levantarse, no sintieron pena alguna por él.

-No… esto no está bien… nada está bien…-masculló Gabi, consternada.

-Si realmente editaron sus combates sólo pudieron hacerlo los de posproducción, nadie más tiene acceso a los metrajes aparte de nosotros antes de su tratamiento-murmuró Teo, con mucha seriedad.

-Sí… tenemos que volver, ya-apremió ella.

-Sí, vamos.

Ambos reporteros abandonaron el lugar, al tiempo que Ricky, tambaleándose y sangrante, era llevado por sus amigotes hacia la ciudad para que le ayudaran. Las nubes de tormenta alcanzaron la ruta en cuestión de segundos, oscureciendo mucho el ambiente y dejando caer las primeras gotas que, luego, se convirtieron en un diluvio.

Siguiendo los pasos de la chica Bruno corrió y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, al tiempo que la lluvia le pillaba; sin embargo no le importó, lo único que le importaba era alcanzar a Aura, la cual no se la veía más allá de la espesa cortina de agua que comenzó a caer.

-¡Aura! ¡Aura, contesta por favor! ¡Aura!-gritó el chico, tratando de alzarse por encima del estruendo.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo y tronó por todo el valle, permitiéndole ver un poco mejor; sin embargo, al no ver nada ni a nadie siguió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, llamándola constantemente.

-¡Aura! ¡Aura, por lo que más quieras, contesta! ¿¡Dónde estás?! ¡Aura!

Otro trueno retumbó en el valle y en su corazón, que cada vez latía con más y más fuerza, comprendiendo al instante cómo se debía de sentir en ese momento; el dolor, la amargura, años sintiéndose inferior por culpa de alguien tan detestable como Ricky, sumado ahora a una derrota tan estrepitosa hizo mella hasta en él, entendiendo por primera vez sus sentimientos. Era algo tan grande que ni él pudo contener los suyos propios, imitándola y temiendo por lo que la pudiera pasar.

-¡Aura, por dios, contesta! ¡Aura! ¡Aura!-lloró el chico, ignorando el cansancio y obligándose a seguir corriendo.

Finalmente, y pasando por una zona encharcada y llena de barro, vio un bulto tirado en el suelo un poco más adelante y, en cuanto distinguió los colores de su ropa, supo al instante que era ella.

-¡Aura!

Palió los pocos metros que le quedaban hasta pararse a su lado, viendo que seguía llorando en el suelo completamente empapada.

-¡Aura, Aura! ¿¡Estás bien?! ¡Dime algo, lo que sea!-musitó él, agachándose a su lado.

-Bruno… ¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame, vete, te estás empapando…-susurraba ella, con la garganta tomada.

-¿¡Pero qué dices?!

-Siempre lo he pensado, si me rechazan y me ningunean será por algo, por algo seré siempre la mimada… déjame aquí, Bruno, no te merezco, nada tiene sentido, mi vida no es más que un borrón, un tachón sucio…

Bruno se quedó de una pieza tras escuchar sus palabras; por un momento se encontró delante de la verdadera Aura, la que nunca hubiera esperado conocer. Una persona llena de miedo e insegura de sí misma, con un sentimiento de culpa atroz inculcado por otros que nunca tuvieron en cuenta sus propios sentimientos.

-¡Deja de decir sandeces!-chilló el chico, cogiéndola en brazos.

Con ella en brazos echó entonces a correr para encontrar un refugio; Aura miró al encapotado cielo, sintiendo como las gotas de agua la empapaban la cara, fundiéndose con sus lágrimas, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y cayó inconsciente.

-¡Aura! ¡No, aguanta por favor! ¡Feebas!-masculló el chico, tratando de sacar su super ball del cinto sin resultados.

Sin embargo, y como si hubiese oído el llamado de su entrenador, el pokémon salió ella sola de su ball y echó entonces a correr, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Gracias a nado rápido se movió a una velocidad tremenda, buscando entonces un lugar, una muesca, una abertura donde poder realizar daño secreto. Encontró finalmente un montón de hierba cercano y, sin dudarlo, lo atacó y se abrió una abertura por el que podían entrar. Bruno entró el primero con Aura en brazos y feebas cerró la comitiva.

Una vez dentro el chico la dejó en el suelo, completamente empapada, y actuó todo lo deprisa que pudo.

-¡Necesito vuestra ayuda, chicos!-exclamó, sacando al resto de sus pokémon.

Tras eso hizo lo mismo con los de la chica excepto tropius, el cual no cabía en el lugar, y éstos, al ver a su entrenadora en ese estado, se afanaron lo indecible por ayudarla. Con la ayuda de blaziken, el cual olvidó enseguida su derrota, encendió un buen fuego y los demás pokémon ayudaron a desvestirla para poder secarla lo antes posible. No hubo vergüenza ni apuro, tan solo había apremio y mucha preocupación, por lo que obviaron todo eso. Bruno la metió en un saco de dormir envuelta en mantas y la acercó a la hoguera para que se terminara de secar y entrara en calor, dejando la ropa aparte.

Una vez que ella estuvo atendida, el chico hizo lo mismo ya que también había acabado empapado, aunque no se despegó en ningún momento de su lado, cuidándola y asegurándose que estaba cómoda. Nada más importaba en ese momento salvo ella. Y tanto su corazón como sus emociones le ayudaron a cerciorarse de ello.

Finalmente, y tras casi media hora inconsciente, la chica se despertó y, al verla, Bruno se dirigió a ella.

-Oh, menos mal… ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Sin embargo Aura, al verle, apartó la mirada en un gesto lleno de vergüenza y tristeza, a lo que el chico murmuró.

-Eh, vamos, estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti…

Los pokémon les miraron desde el otro lado del lugar, guardando las distancias y respetando su intimidad, mirándoles con gesto serio pero tranquilo.

En un momento dado, Aura habló.

-¿Por qué fuiste a por mí? Debiste haberme dejado…

-¿¡Estás de broma?! ¡No podía dejarte a merced de la tormenta!-exclamó el chico.

-Hubiera sido lo mejor… al menos habría dejado de estorbarte, no hacía más que retrasar tu marcha…

-¡No! ¡No, no, ya basta, Aura! ¡Entiendo que te sientas mal, ese bastardo de Ricky se ha pasado de la raya, ya le di su merecido!

-No… tiene razón, siempre la tuvo. Siempre he sido la mimada… la consentida… la solitaria…

-Aura… por favor, entiendo cómo te sientes, en serio, pero no dejes que esos pensamientos se apoderen de ti. Tú eres fuerte, más que todo eso…

-No… si fuera fuerte hubiera vencido. Si fuera fuerte, no me sentiría así. Sin embargo ¿qué me queda? ¿Qué tengo salvo dolor y sufrimiento? Nada…

-¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes! ¡No estás sola, Aura, nunca lo has estado! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Tienes a tu padre y a tu madre, tienes a tus pokémon, tienes a blaziken, que evolucionó tras infundirle todo ese valor y coraje que antes vi en ti y me encantó ver! ¡Y me tienes a mí, Aura! ¡Yo estoy contigo!-exclamó Bruno, cogiéndola de las manos.

Aun así la chica agachó la cabeza, respondiendo de seguido.

-¿Y de qué ha servido que blaziken evolucionara? Al final no pude ganar, no pude demostrar nada... no como tú… tú siempre demuestras tu fuerza y, como resultado, ganas una medalla. Sin embargo yo… yo… ¿qué gano yo? Nada…

Ante esas palabras el pokémon miró sus garras, con gesto apesadumbrado y sintiéndose tremendamente culpable, sin embargo los demás le animaron al respecto. Por su parte el chico no se dio por vencido y continuó hablando.

-¿¡Qué más dan las medallas?! ¿¡Qué importa cuán fuerte pueda ser?! ¡Nada de eso importa! ¡Los logros, las victorias, sólo cuentan cuando puedes compartirlos con los demás! ¡No sólo han sido mis pokémon los que han ganado, tú también has estado ahí en todo momento, sin importar qué! ¡Como yo, Aura! ¡Yo siempre voy a estar contigo!

Aun a pesar de todas esas palabras cargadas de sentimientos, la chica continuó con la cabeza agachada, sin decir nada al respecto y comenzando a temblar de improviso. Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, ella estalló.

-¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué haces todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué te preocupas por mi así?! ¡Yo no soy nadie a tu lado, tú en cambio eres brillante, el mejor entrenador que he conocido, estás destinado a ser grande, Bruno! ¿¡Yo que soy en cambio?! ¡Un pobre intento de científica que no llega a ser nada realmente por mucho conocimiento que tenga! ¡No soy nada! ¡No merezco todo tu cariño y amor!

-¡Claro que sí! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Tú te mereces todo, Aura!-musitó Bruno, desesperado.

-¿¡Y por qué?! ¿¡Por qué tú, por qué todo esto, por qué, por qué?!-masculló ella, bañada en lágrimas.

-¿¡Que por qué?! ¿¡Acaso no está lo suficientemente claro?! ¡Aura, tú, tú… yo…!

Sin embargo por mucho que lo intentó decir nada salía de su boca, sintiendo cómo sus sentimientos se desbordaban y su corazón se aceleraba sistemáticamente, notando como si le fuera a dar algo. Y entonces, en un intento por expresarse, por hacerla saber eso que tanto ansiaba, acortó distancias y, sin más demora, la besó.

Por un instante no hubo nada. El tiempo se detuvo, o esa fue el menos la sensación que les dio. Los sonidos enmudecieron, las luces se apagaron y tan solo estuvieron ellos solos conectados a través de sus labios. Una sensación indescriptible y de éxtasis total los inundó y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, disfrutando de la increíble y hermosa sensación, dejándose llevar por el momento. Ambos se apoyaron suavemente el uno sobre el otro, compartiendo una agradable y suave calidez que les reconfortó a unos niveles insospechados. Sus corazones se calmaron y latieron al unísono, como si fueran uno solo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aura sintió cómo una súbita paz la envolvía, embriagadora y sanadora al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Desde el otro lado del lugar, los pokémon contemplaban el momento esbozando una gran sonrisa; las hembras observaban encantadas tan romántico momento, al tiempo que los machos respiraban aliviados. En un momento dado swellow comentó.

-Aleluya…

-Cada uno con la suya…-añadió grovyle, más tranquilo que nunca.

-Ay… iros a la mierda-suspiró mawile, tratando de ignorarles sin resultado.

-Y tú delante para que no me pierda-apuntó swellow, esbozando una graciosa sonrisita.

Mawile quiso decir algo, particularmente molesta, sin embargo beautifly les cortó rápidamente.

-Callaos y disfrutad de este mágico momento...

Ante eso nadie dijo nada al respecto y guardaron silencio.

* * *

Finalmente, y tras varios segundos que parecieron horas, los dos se separaron y cogieron aire, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento no hubo nada, sin embargo en ese momento Aura volvió a derramar varias lágrimas. Bruno, preocupado, murmuró.

-Aura… yo… lo siento, yo…

-No, tonto… lloro de felicidad-masculló ella, esbozando entonces una gran sonrisa.

Ante eso él se rió, siguiéndole ella justo después para luego echarse los dos a reir y abrazarse con fuerza, con algún que otro beso fugaz, seguido por muchos otros, todos seguidos, y miles de arrumacos, caricias y mimos varios. A esas alturas no hacía falta decir mucho más, sin embargo el chico echó el resto y, tras un último rápido pero intenso beso, anunció.

-Te quiero.

Ante eso Aura esbozó una gran sonrisa, con las mejillas encendidas, y murmuró de seguido.

-Yo también te quiero.

Los dos se abrazaron y se quedaron allí, muy quietos y dejando pasar el tiempo mientras observaban llover afuera, cada vez con menos y menos intensidad; algunas nubes empezaron a despejarse, dejando escapar varios rayos de sol que iluminaron parte del valle.

* * *

-Hola ¿Posproducción? Soy Gabi de _Operación entrenador_ ¿me podríais pasar una copia de los dos últimos programas emitidos? Vale, espero.

La maldita burocracia siempre estaba a la orden del día incluso en empresas privadas de gran caché y renombre, no era algo exclusivo de la administración pública, y eso ella lo sabía bastante bien. Cualquier otro lo dejaría correr enseguida si la cosa se alargaba más de treinta minutos, pero ella siempre había sido muy paciente en ese sentido, por lo que no la importaba esperar. Y mucho menos en ese caso, en el que se jugaban su credibilidad como profesionales en su campo.

Finalmente, y tras unos pocos minutos de espera, la atendieron y las copias solicitadas estuvieron en su mesa en poco menos de veinte minutos.

-Vaya, sí que se han dado prisa…-murmuró Teo.

-Oh, te sorprendería lo rápido que trabajan los becarios… los del departamento, no tanto.

Una vez en su poder, puso las copias en un vídeo beta y comprobaron su contenido, confirmando lo que Bruno y Aura sostenían: habían editado ambos combates para hacerles parecer un par de novatos patosos sin remedio. Y lo habían hecho de tal forma que la integración entre toma y toma no levantara sospechas, incluyendo sus propias intervenciones a la hora de hablar con el jurado.

-No me lo puedo creer… esto no puede ser verdad…-masculló Gabi, incrédula.

-Pues lo es… es una edición de diez, todo sea dicho, y eso que tampoco hay tantos medios para hacer una edición en condiciones en los tiempos que corren-murmuró Teo, pasando entre toma y toma para comparar.

-No sé mucho de edición, supongo que tú estarás más puesto ¿hacer algo así es posible?-inquirió ella, preocupada.

-Si tienes los medios y herramientas necesarias y sabes cómo hacerlo, sí, es posible, aunque la edición actual tampoco es que sea muy boyante. Estamos en 2003 después de todo, pero seguro que de aquí a unos años la cosa se desarrollará con más profundidad…

-Ya… pero aun así esto es grave, han editado esos combates claramente con la intención de hacerles daño, pero ¿quién podría haber hecho algo así? ¿Y para qué? No tiene sentido…-observó Gabi, anonadada.

-No realmente, pero tampoco podemos ignorar el hecho en sí, si éstas son copias los originales tienen que estar en algún lado ¿qué hiciste con ellos?

-Los mandé a posproducción, como siempre hago…

-Joder, Gabi…

-¿¡Y yo que sabía que los iban a editar?! Y seguramente los habrán destruido para que sólo haya copias editadas…

-¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Dónde guardan las copias?-inquirió Teo.

-Pues supongo que en el archivo digital…

-En ese caso vayamos a echar un vistazo.

Dado que eran trabajadores de la cadena tenían acceso a la gran mayoría de departamentos y secciones de la misma, sin embargo sus tarjetas no les dejaron pasar más allá del piso -1, que era donde estaba situado dicho archivo.

-Mierda, esto no abre…-masculló Gabi, contrariada.

-Era de esperar, después de todo es una estancia de seguridad… ¿y si le preguntamos al archivero?-sugirió en ese momento Teo.

-No hay archivero como tal, sólo los de posproducción y algunos miembros de seguridad y mantenimiento pueden entrar aquí.

-Bueno, en ese caso vayamos a pedirles que nos dejen pasar…

-¡Sí, claro, vamos y les decimos que sospechamos que han editado metraje y les pedimos verlo para corroborarlo! ¡No seas ridículo, Teo!-exclamó la mujer, con parsimonia.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos entonces? Estamos ante un callejón sin salida…

Eso era categóricamente cierto, sin embargo en ese momento oyeron entrar a alguien más en el pasillo, resultando ser un guardia de seguridad. Éste, al verles, se dirigió a ellos.

-Oh, hola ¿buscan algo? ¿Se han perdido?

Antes de que Gabi pudiera decir nada, Teo salió del paso comentando.

-Sí, buenas, nos preguntábamos si podríamos pasar un momento, estamos buscando unos originales que necesitamos consultar…

-Bueno, eso depende ¿son ustedes de posproducción?

-Sí, claro, lo que pasa es que nuestras tarjetas no nos abren ahora, se deben haber desconfigurado o algo…

-Sí, suele pasar ¿las han acercado a algún campo magnético como una tele o un móvil?

-Creo que sí ¿No, Gabi?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, creo recordar que las acerqué un momento por error a la tele cuando me ponía la chaqueta, sí…

-Sí, en ese caso ha debido de ser eso, los campos magnéticos desconfiguran el sistema electromagnético de las tarjetas, llévenlas a informática, allí se las podrán volver a configurar. Pero no se preocupen, yo les abro.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada, hombre.

El guardia de seguridad les abrió entonces con su tarjeta, para suerte de los periodistas.

-Listo, les espero aquí.

-Vale, gracias de nuevo.

Una vez dentro, y lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta, Teo susurró con salero.

-¿Ves? Gracias a mis habilidades de improvisación hemos podido entrar…

-Sí, sí, tú solo ahora reza para que no le de por preguntar luego en posproducción…-murmuró Gabi, temerosa.

-Ah, te lo tomas todo muy a pecho… vale ¿dónde está esto?

-Ah, no lo sé ¿sabes tú buscar en un archivo?

-No…

-Muy bien, lo tenemos sencillo entonces, espléndido…

Tardaron un poco en encontrar lo que buscaban, ya que todo el material estaba organizado por signatura topográfica, teniendo que registrar las últimas cajas añadidas una a una. Encontraron gran parte del material original de _Operación entrenador_ en las dos últimas cajas, sin embargo los dos últimos episodios no estaban por ningún lado.

-Qué raro, no están aquí…-murmuró Teo, contrariado.

-Eso es que los debe de tener alguien de posproducción o bien todavía no los han archivado…-supuso Gabi, igual de molesta.

-Pues vaya… quizás el pavo de seguridad sepa algo, voy a preguntarle-comentó él en ese momento, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pero qué va a saber un simple guardia de seguridad?! ¡Espera, Teo!

Sin embargo el aludido no la hizo ni caso, yendo hacia a la salida con su habitual pachorra y dirigiéndose al interfecto rápidamente.

-Oiga, estamos buscando algo que no encontramos, quizás haya sido retirado previamente ¿sabe usted algo?

-No sabría decirle… ¿qué buscan exactamente?

-Los dos últimos episodios de _Operación entrenador_ …

Por un momento el guardia se quedó pensativo, haciendo memoria, sin embargo en un momento dado chascó los dedos y anunció.

-¡Ah, sí, claro, ya decía yo que me sonaba! Me pidieron desde arriba que se los llevara, me dijeron donde tenía que buscar por lo que no tuve problemas para encontrarlo y se lo entregué.

-¿Y quién lo pidió?-inquirió Gabi, extrañada.

-¿Quién va a ser si no? El jefe, y tampoco le voy a decir que no con el genio que se gasta… pueden preguntarle a él, seguramente tenga lo que buscan.

Esa revelación cogió por sorpresa a ambos periodistas, los cuales se miraron sin saber muy bien qué pensar al respecto. Por un lado no parecía nada raro, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que habian descubierto la acción se volvía de lo más sospechosa. Una vez solos y de vuelta a su despacho, hablaron con más privacidad.

-No puede ser… el jefe… el señor Aquiles…-musitó Gabi, aterrada.

-¿Crees que ha sido él? Quiero decir… ¿qué sentido tiene? A ver, vale que es el jefe y puede hacer lo que quiera, pero de ahí a querer perjudicar a dos pobres chavales…

-Sí, no tiene sentido, pero aun así… debe de haber algo más…

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Vigilarle veinticuatro siete para ver qué hace y a dónde va?-inquirió Teo, con desparpajo.

Sin embargo, y ante esa súbita sugerencia, Gabi esbozó un gesto de determinación; y cuando eso pasaba, sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Oh, vaya, no sé para qué hablo...

* * *

-¿Ves algo?

-De momento nada, está muy tranquilo. Y de mi hermana ni rastro ¿dónde se meterá?

Llevaban vigilando todo el lugar un par de días y, sin embargo, no habían visto ni oído nada sospechoso. Cosa extraña de por sí, ya que absol se esperaba algún tipo de actividad teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, sin embargo nada parecía indicar lo contrario. Entre medias habían hecho algún que otro parón para tratar de encontrar a latias, pero tampoco habían encontrado pistas acerca de su paradero, al parecer no se había pasado por allí en ningún momento puesto que no fueron capaces de detectar ningún rastro suyo. Latios intentaba cada cierto tiempo acceder a las visiones de su hermana, sin embargo ésta le denegaba el acceso a cada momento, haciendo así imposible su localización exacta.

-Esta chiquilla… cuando la encuentre tendré una palabra o dos con ella…-masculló latios, con rabia.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, latios…-murmuró absol, con calma.

-¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, la he sobreprotegido y todo eso, hasta ahí llego!

El pokémon siniestro optó por quedarse callado para evitar males mayores; aunque su viejo amigo era valiente y decidido, desde siempre había tenido un temperamento de lo más explosivo, sobre todo en cuanto a su hermana se refería. Y aunque a veces pecaba de presuntuoso, aun así era un buen amigo y siempre estaban en buenos términos sin importar qué.

La espera se siguió prolongando durante gran parte de la mañana hasta que, finalmente, algo rompió con la monotonía de la existencia. De un promontorio cercano a medio camino del desfiladero, vieron entonces salir a un hombre alto, pelirrojo, de piel cetrina y de ojos rojos, el cual miraba a la inmensidad de Hoenn con gesto aparentemente molesto.

-¡Ahí está!-masculló absol.

-¿Quién es?-inquirió latios, ocultándose un poco.

-Es el líder de este otro grupito de humanos que intentaron hacer erupcionar al volcán…

-¿Entonces crees que se trata de eso?

-Probablemente, veamos qué trama…

El hombre se quedó ahí quieto durante unos breves minutos, como si esperara a alguien, mirando cada dos por tres un extraño aparato que no supieron identificar; finalmente apareció en escena alguien más, un hombre algo más joven y con un uniforme parecido al suyo pero con una capa y unos cuernos en la capucha más prominentes.

-Ya estoy aquí, señor.

-Por fin, ya era hora… ¿qué es tan importante para que me cites aquí fuera? Nos arriesgamos a que nos vean…

-Tranquilo, señor, está despejado, pero he creído conveniente que lo sepa usted antes que nadie.

-Sí, sí, ahórrate las lisonjas y cuéntame…

-Bien. Creo que he encontrado la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas-anunció el hombre con voz queda.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Del monte Pírico.

Tanto el hombre pálido como latios y absol dibujaron una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad en sus rostros, al tiempo que el hombre masculló.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿No son simples cuentos de viejas?

-No, para nada, lo que guardan ahí arriba es la clave para despertar tanto a la tierra como a los mares, según la información que he podido recabar. Es nuestro momento, señor, si nos hacemos con ella podremos tenerlo todo a nuestros pies…

El hombre pálido esbozó entonces una triunfal sonrisita, mirando hacia el infinito y mascullando de seguido.

-Buen trabajo, Tatiano. Por fin, tras todo este tiempo tan cerca, el mundo podrá por fin avanzar hacia ese futuro que tanto soñamos…

-Así es, señor…

Desde lo alto de su escondite tanto absol como latios se miraron entre sí, alarmados, comprendiendo al instante lo que eso suponía.

-Maldición, esto es malo… no podemos dejar desatendidas las esferas-masculló el pokémon siniestro.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, tú quédate aquí por lo que pueda pasar y vigila las inmediaciones, si están asentados aquí debe ser por algo…

Sin embargo en ese momento oyeron una abrupta algarabía abajo, llamando su atención y volviendo a asomarse de nuevo para ver qué ocurría exactamente.

-¿¡Te han seguido?! ¡Maldita sea, Tatiano, te dije que no era seguro salir!

-¡Esto es jugar sucio, malditas sabandijas!

-Si es que no se os puede dejar solos, menos mal que estaba por aquí-murmuró una voz de mujer.

-¡Cállate, Carola, al menos yo he hecho algo por avanzar! ¿¡Tú qué has hecho?!

-Jugar sucio, por supuesto…

-¡Aquí todos jugamos sucio, equipo Magma, unos más que otros! ¡Aun así os agradecemos la valiosa información!-exclamó una nueva voz, alzándose por encima de las demás.

-¿¡Qué pasa, equipo Aqua, acaso no tenéis suficiente con vuestros queridos recursos!? ¡Pensaba que lo teníais todo bajo control!-exclamó el hombre pálido, manteniendo las formas aun a pesar de todo.

-¡Y lo tenemos, simplemente queríamos agregar un poco más de información a nuestros archivos! ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que acercándote a tu enemigo?-inquirió entonces una mujer pelirroja, al lado de un hombre más alto y fornido.

Ante eso el hombre pálido dibujó una mueca de desagrado, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Decidle a Aquiles que esto no va a quedar así!

-¡Oh, puede decírselo usted mismo, después de todo le encanta recibir una de sus amorosas llamadas!

Ante eso el hombre pálido no pudo más y ordenó a sus subalternos.

-¡Suficiente! ¡A por ellos, echadles de aquí!

Los comandantes del equipo Magma fueron a atacarles, sin embargo los del equipo Aqua se movieron deprisa y, en un visto y no visto, hicieron estallar varias bombas de humo y, entre la confusión, aprovecharon para huir.

-¡Maldición, esto es lo último, se nos van a adelantar!-masculló el líder Magma, más furioso que nunca.

-¡Maldita sea, Carola, menuda espía de mierda estás hecha! ¿¡Acaso no te diste cuenta de que nos estaban observando?!-le espetó en ese momento Tatiano, molesto con ella.

-¡Habla por ti, ni siquiera tú te diste cuenta, por tu culpa se han enterado de todo!

-¡Ya, claro, al menos yo he descubierto lo importante aquí! ¿¡Qué has hecho tú?!

La mujer quiso responder, particularmente molesta, sin embargo en ese momento el hombre pálido medió rápidamente.

-¡Suficiente, los dos sois unos incompetentes, fin de la discusión!

Ante eso los dos comandantes guardaron silencio, agachando sus cabezas con gesto pesaroso.

-Lo sentimos, señor…

-Sí, seguro que sí. Vale, cambio de planes, me encargaré personalmente de este desaguisado. Tatiano, quédate aquí y vigila la base, aumenta las patrullas, redobla las guardias, quiero este lugar completamente blindado.

-Sí, señor…

-Y en cuanto a ti, Carola, quiero que te quedes por Calagua y vigiles por si las moscas. Y por favor, procura que no te vean.

-No le fallaré, señor, esta vez no.

-Eso espero. Ni una más ¿me he expresado con claridad?

Ambos comandantes asintieron con vehemencia, al tiempo que el líder sacaba a un golbat y se iba volando con él hacia el este; la tal Carola se retiró, no sin antes lanzar una furibunda mirada a Tatiano, el cual la respondió con un rápido corte de mangas antes de entrar en el interior de la montaña, sin volverle a ver.

Una vez solos bajaron hasta donde estaban esos dos para encontrar la entrada al escondite del equipo Magma, sin embargo no encontraron ninguna abertura ni nada semejante.

-¡Maldición, no podemos entrar!-masculló absol, contrariado.

-Vaya, no me dijiste nada de que hubiera una especie de conflicto de intereses entre esos dos grupitos de humanos…-murmuró en ese momento latios.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ahora, el caso es que me ha pillado de improviso. Aunque si ese tal equipo Magma busca lo que creo que buscan, el equipo Aqua…

-Dos mas dos…

Ante eso ambos pokémon se miraron con cara de circunstancia, diciéndoselo todo en nada y comprendiendo un poco mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Estamos en problemas… y por partida doble.

-Sí, será mejor que vayas para allá lo antes posible, yo me quedaré por aquí y trataré de averiguar por dónde entrar.

-Vale… espero que esté todo bien.

-Sí, esperemos…

Finalmente latios se despidió de él y partió a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el este; por su parte, absol se apartó del camino del desfiladero y comenzó a vigilar desde la distancia, sintiéndose sumamente nervioso. Su instinto estaba más despierto y alerta que nunca. Y eso nunca auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

¡Aleluya, aleluya! ¡Regocijaos, regocijaos, pues el shipping no duele! XDDD y ya está, por fin, estos dos son pareja. Hay que darle a crédito a Bruno, sólo ha tardado veintitrés capítulos en enamorar a Aura, Rojo tardó casi toda la historia en confesarse a Hoja y Oro medio viaje para arreglarlo con Cristal, lo cierto es que es todo un logro XD pero bueno, ya está aquí, la propia historia lo pedía a gritos y me dará mucho juego de cara al resto de la trama, eso por descontado, puesto que su relación no termina aquí, ni mucho menos, de hecho ha vuelto a comenzar por así decirlo. Lo cierto es que originalmente no se confesaban hasta justo al final del conflicto principal, tardando casi tanto como Rojo, pero al final entre las mejoras que fui metiendo, los nuevos momentos y el resto de elementos, vi enseguida que no tendría sentido alargar el romance mucho más, por lo que decidí rápidamente adelantar los acontecimientos, y muy acertadamente debo decir. Aunque la motivación y las razones son distintas, el escenario y los acontecimientos son bastante fieles a una escena que llegué a concebir originalmente que lo dejaba todo dispuesto para una confesión perfecta, pero que sin embargo no llegué a escribir por alguna extraña razón que ni yo mismo alcanzo a comprender. Pero bueno, ya está aquí para uso y disfrute de todo el mundo XD ahora cambiemos de tercio.

El combate entre Aura y Ricky salió de forma espontánea, y de forma totalmente igual de espontánea ha acabado siendo uno de los combates más fieros e intensos de la historia hasta el momento. Hay que joderse, me esfuerzo para dar unos combates de gimnasio notables y va y me sale un combate uno contra uno sin sustituciones de la ostia que incluye dos evoluciones seguidas. Biba yo XD a ver cómo supero esto, quizás en la liga...

Por otro lado están las escenas entre Gabi y Teo, que tendrán más prominencia en la trama de ahora en adelante, y latios y absol espiando a ambos equipos y moviendo un poco más la trama.

Pero bueno, puedo dar por finalizada esta tanda de capítulos, ahora puedo ponerme con otra cosa, retomaré Sombras de Mordor que la tengo un pelín abandonada y luego ya veré con qué sigo. Poco a poco, y yo queriendo retirarme...

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 24**

 **Dulcemente ingenioso**

Al día siguiente, y tras una noche oscura y de lo más lluviosa, esa parte de Hoenn amaneció bañada por la brillante y calurosa luz del sol de verano, reflejándose en los charcos de los caminos y en la mojada vegetación de las cercanías. El olor a tierra húmeda inundó sus fosas nasales, ayudándoles a despertarse.

-Buenos días…

-Hola… ¿has dormido bien?

-Mejor que nunca.

Desayunaron lenta y pausadamente, sin ningún tipo de prisa y disfrutando del momento. Parecía un día como otro cualquiera, pero para ellos era el comienzo de algo completamente nuevo y renovado.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a ciudad Calagua?-inquirió Bruno en un momento dado.

-Todavía hay unos cuantos kilómetros bajando hacia el sur y luego yendo hacia el este por la ruta 121, si nos damos prisa yo creo que en un par de días podremos llegar-murmuró Aura, consultando su pokénavegador.

-Vale.

-Dado que estaremos sólo de paso podemos aprovechar para aprovisionarnos un poco y luego continuar hacia el este.

-Bien, si no hay gimnasio tampoco tiene mucho sentido quedarse más tiempo del necesario allí.

Aunque resultara ser un día completamente nuevo en ese sentido, no podían evitar sentirlo como si fuera uno más, ya que después de todo hasta los gestos más comunes seguían allí. Era una sensación extraña pero reconfortante.

Recogieron rápidamente las cosas y se pusieron en camino a no más tardar; si bien esa mañana había amanecido bastante clara, no tardó mucho en volverse a encapotar y amenazar con lluvia otra vez. Apretaron el paso rápidamente, cogiéndose de la mano, y echaron a correr en cuanto las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas, al tiempo que un rayo coronaba el cielo.

-¡Tenemos que buscar un refugio!-exclamó Aura en ese momento.

-¡Esto empieza a ser un tanto molesto si me lo preguntas a mi!-apuntó Bruno.

-¡Pues sí, a ver si podemos llegar al otro extremo de la ruta!

Pensaron en utilizar las bicis para ir más rápido, pero no fue posible debido a que se encontraron de frente con un extenso campo de hierba muy alta por el cual las bicis no podían pasar, teniendo que atravesarlo a pie todo lo deprisa que pudieron. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, pero ellos las ignoraron y siguieron corriendo todo lo deprisa que pudieron mientras buscaban un sitio donde resguardarse.

En un momento dado, y en cuanto terminaron de atravesar la hierba, se toparon de frente con un abrupto acantilado que daba a otro pequeño lago localizado en una hondonada con una pequeña gruta en el centro del mismo. Como Aura iba delante no la dio tiempo a detenerse, acercándose peligrosamente al borde y perdiendo el equilibrio rápidamente.

-¡Ah, ah!

-¡Aura!-gritó Bruno.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el chico se lanzó a por ella y la asió entre sus brazos, dándose la vuelta antes de empezar a caer de espaldas; por su parte, la chica reaccionó rápidamente y abrió la ball de wailmer, el cual se lanzó al agua en plancha provocando una gran ola al caer. Los dos cayeron encima de él, rebotando ligeramente en el proceso y salvando así la caída.

-¿¡Estás bien?!-inquirió él, preocupado.

-Sí, tranquilo, no me he roto nada…

Bruno suspiró aliviado, aunque en ese momento la lluvia les alcanzó y comenzaron a mojarse rápidamente.

-¡Allí, wailmer, a la gruta!-indicó Aura.

El pokémon de agua nadó rápidamente aun a pesar de su gran tamaño y se adentró en ella, donde pudieron resguardarse de la lluvia. El interior era pequeño y estaba vacío, teniendo en el techo un pequeño agujero por donde se colaba la luz del día y algo de lluvia. Lo rodearon y se acercaron a un pequeño trozo de tierra donde se sentaron y se secaron un poco con la ayuda de blaziken.

-Estoy hasta las narices de tanta lluvia-masculló Bruno en un momento dado.

-Sí, a ver si para cuando lleguemos al extremo sur de esta ruta para, porque vamos…

Tuvieron que esperar a que escampara, pasando el resto de la mañana allí mientras hablaban de todo un poco pero en un ambiente mucho más cercano y no tan formal; Aura se apoyó en el regazo del chico, relajándose mientras conversaban.

-¿Qué cueva es esta, por cierto?-inquirió él en un momento dado.

-Es la gruta solar, aunque como ves no hay mucho que ver en ella. Se especula que tal vez sea Ama-no-Iwato…

-¿En serio? ¿La cueva donde Amaterasu se escondió de Susanô?

-Exacto, y al hacerlo sumió de oscuridad y caos al mundo como represalia por sus actos. Es un pasaje del Kojiki que se cuenta mucho aquí en Hoenn, ya que se dice que tiene relación con las leyendas más antiguas de esta prefectura que también poseen a pokémon antiguos en ellas.

-Vaya… no me esperaba menos de ti.

-Agh, déjalo ya, se supone que ya no deberían afectarme tus piropos…-murmuró ella, algo colorada.

-Bueno, pero si lo hacen será porque te gustan…-supuso él, guiñándola un ojo.

Como respuesta ella le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, riéndose tontamente, aunque al final se reconciliaron rápidamente con un suave beso en los labios. Definitivamente era algo nuevo para ambos, pero sin perder en ningún momento esa cercanía que tanto les caracterizaba.

No dejó de llover hasta poco después de comer, saliendo de la cueva y continuando así el viaje. Como bien pronosticó Aura esa misma tarde alcanzaron el extremo sur de la ruta y, en consecuencia, el sol volvió a brillar con fuerza en el cielo, al tiempo que nubes compactas y dispersas las unas de las otras pasaban rápidamente hacia el oeste, llevadas rápidamente por el viento. En el mismo lago donde estuvieron las aguas se calmaron tras las intensas lluvias, haciendo que las nubes que pasaban se reflejaran en él y en los charcos cercanos como en un limpio espejo. Bruno se quedó ciertamente maravillado ante tal estampa, comentando rápidamente.

-Desde que llegué aquí pude percibir enseguida la belleza de Hoenn, con todas sus playas paradisiacas y unos paisajes como este, definitivamente es otra cosa. Sin duda es un lugar muy bonito para vivir…

-Es el mayor sitio de veraneo por excelencia a este lado de Japón-afirmó ella, con una sonrisa.

La orografía del terreno se fue allanando poco a poco, dejando atrás los abruptos valles y hondonadas, y pasando a un terreno mucho más plano y regular. Desde donde estaban pudieron ver la lejana figura de un gran monte que se alzaba desde la distancia a gran altura, situada en una islita en medio de una amplia ensenada; así a ojo parecía tener más de mil metros, llamando gratamente la atención de Bruno.

-Vaya ¿Y ese monte de allí?

-Es el monte Pírico, un lugar de reposo para todos los pokémon que nos han dejado, es el mayor cementerio de pokémon en Hoenn, hay tumbas tanto dentro como fuera. Tiene exactamente 1117 metros de altura sobre el nivel del mar y es un estratovolcán-explicó Aura.

-Vaya, un volcán más… ¿y está activo?

-Sí, aunque no ha vuelto a dar señales de volver a erupcionar, fue catalogado como volcán de la década en los años noventa por el peligro que concierne, pero extrañamente ninguna de sus erupciones han sido particularmente peligrosas. Antiguos mitos y leyendas sostienen que posee una estrecha relación con el volcán extinto en el que está asentada ciudad Arrecípolis, pero no hay nada probado.

-Interesante.

Desde donde estaban tardaron por lo menos un día y medio en acercarse a él, atravesando gran parte de la ruta 121 hasta llegar a un pequeño muelle desde donde se podía ver el monte en todo su esplendor y contemplar su gran altura. Su imponente figura se alzaba sobre todo lo demás, proyectando una alargada sombra dependiendo del momento del día; como era de mañana, la sombra se proyectaba hacia el oeste, sumiendo esa zona de Hoenn en una curiosa penumbra en forma de cono.

-¿Cuánto queda para llegar a ciudad Calagua?-inquirió en un momento dado el chico.

-Casi nada, tan sólo unos pocos kilómetros al este desde aquí-reveló ella, mirando en el pokénavegador.

-Bien, pues vamos para allá.

Dejaron atrás el monte Pírico y estuvieron andando unos cuantos kilómetros más a paso ligero, cruzando por unos verdes campos delimitados mediante una serie de vallas metálicas, hasta llegar a ciudad Calagua.

Si por algo destacaba esa ciudad era por su carácter tanto turístico como comercial, siendo en ese sentido mucho más grande que Malvalona pero compitiendo en tamaño con Portual. Debido a esto atraía a muchas personas tanto de dentro como de fuera de Japón, y estaba preparada a tal efecto, teniendo multiples servicios para cubrir todas las necesidades. Poseía el centro comercial más grande de la prefectura, así como un motel de estilo clásico muy marcado llamado Aguacala, un museo de arte clásico y contemporáneo, un puerto deportivo, la sede de Hoenn TV, una gran playa rodeada por un alargado paseo marítimo y hasta un pequeño cabo que salía hacia el mar, en cuya punta había un pequeño faro.

Nada más llegar hicieron lo de siempre instalándose en el centro pokémon, aunque no pararían mucho en él ya que después de todo tan solo estaban de paso. Aun así Aura insistió en dar una vuelta para visitar la ciudad, a lo que Bruno no puso ningún inconveniente, ya que después de todo estaban de viaje y visitar sitios y lugares nuevos era algo que se hacía siempre cuando se viajaba.

Paseando por la ciudad, y no muy lejos del centro pokémon, vieron lo que parecía un gran auditorio donde mucha gente se concentraba por los alrededores, entrando y saliendo constantemente en compañía de sus pokémon.

-Caramba, cuánta gente ¿qué habrá allí?-inquirió ella, con gesto curioso.

-Ni idea, vamos a ver…

Entraron en él y se encontraron en un hall muy grande y espacioso, la gente iba y venía con sus pokémon, muchos hacían cola ante un gran mostrador y otros esperaban a entrar en varias puertas aledañas a alguna especie de evento, por lo que pudieron averiguar. Sin embargo, en ese momento oyeron una voz familiar a sus espaldas que les hizo reaccionar.

-Hombre, Bruno y Aura, qué sorpresa ¿habéis venido a probar suerte en los concursos pokémon?

Nada más darse la vuelta se encontraron frente a frente con una cara de lo más familiar.

-¡Treto!

-¡Hola! Ando de visita ya que hay mucha gente interesante a la que captar por aquí-explicó el cazatalentos.

-¿Concursos pokémon?-repitió Aura, extrañada.

-Así es ¿no los conocéis? Son todo un acontecimiento en esta ciudad…

Los dos amigos negaron con la cabeza, con sendos gestos confusos, por lo que se apartaron a una cafetería para hablar, donde Treto les invitó a un café y les estuvo explicando al respecto.

-Para que lo entendáis con facilidad, básicamente los concursos pokémon son como concursos de talentos pero en los que se involucran a los pokémon. A los entrenadores que se especializan en ellos son llamados coordinadores, y haciendo gala de los ataques y habilidades de los mismos han de conseguir que éstos se luzcan y sean los que más destaquen de entre los demás.

-Oh, suena interesante-murmuró Aura.

-Vaya, parece que he conseguido captar tu atención ¿te gustaría probar?

-Sí, parece divertido.

-Bien, en ese caso déjame que te introduzca un poco, pero antes vamos a pedir que te expidan un pase de concurso para que puedas participar.

Para ello se dirigieron al mostrador de recepción, haciendo cola mientras Treto la siguió explicando.

-Un concurso se compone de dos rondas: en la primera cada participante ha de mostrar su pokémon al público con ataques bonitos y vistosos, cuanta más impresión se cause, mucho mejor será su grado de aceptación entre el público. Luego, en la segunda ronda, se dan los combates de exhibición, en los cuales los participantes demuestran sus conocimientos como coordinadores pokémon.

-Ah, entonces es parecido a los gimnasios-supuso Bruno, sin entenderlo del todo.

-No, porque estos combates no consisten en demostrar quién es más fuerte, sino de manifestar la idiosincrasia de tus pokémon con movimientos acertados que le haga destacar por encima de los demás, esa es la diferencia, Bruno.

-Oh, ya veo… aunque a decir verdad no sabría cómo hacer eso-admitió el chico, un tanto perdido.

-Eso es porque tú eres entrenador y te centras en la parte más física de los combates clásicos, pero en este caso se trata de realizar algo completamente distinto, hasta opuesto me atrevería a decir. Personalmente soy más de combates clásicos, pero nunca digo que no a experiencias nuevas. Ah, nos toca.

Una vez en el mostrador, expidieron un pase a Aura con todos sus datos y le dieron un tubo de pokécubos.

-¿Y esto para qué sirve?-inquirió ella, con curiosidad.

-Seguidme-indicó Treto.

El cazatalentos les llevó hasta una sala donde había unas extrañas máquinas, muy parecidas a lavadoras, donde muchas personas se congregaban.

-¿Qué son?-preguntó Bruno.

-Son licuabayas, son unas máquinas que funcionan de manera parecida a las batidoras que licúan las bayas y luego hacen cubos de gelatina con el jugo de las mismas, esos cubos de gelatina son muy nutritivos y ayudan a mejorar un aspecto concreto de tus pokémon. ¿Tenéis bayas?

-Sí, un montón.

-En ese caso vamos a hacer pokécubos-animó el cazatalentos.

Se dispusieron en corro frente a una licuabayas libre y cada uno sacó una baya.

-Cuantas más bayas y personas intervengan en el proceso, mejor será el resultado. Los pokécubos saldrán de una forma u otra, potenciando una caracterísitca concreta de vuestros pokémon, la masa variará, así como el peso y el color-explicó Treto.

Echaron las bayas dentro y cerraron la tapa; tras eso activaron la licuabayas y esta comenzó a girar, batiendo las bayas en el proceso.

-Se puede ayudar al proceso de elaboración dando un toque al tambor que las bate, dándole a este botón rojo de aquí.

Entre los tres estuvieron dando algún que otro toque al tambor, el cual renqueaba cada vez que lo hacían; en ocasiones fallaban y, cuando eso ocurría, el tambor se desplazaba ligeramente a un lado o hacia otro.

-Dependiendo de cuántos toques le deis al tambor o las veces que lo desplacéis, los pokécubos variarán cada vez.

Tras unos cortos pero intensos minutos batiendo las bayas y jugando con el tambor, la licuabayas paró de golpe y el líquido de las bayas pasó a un compartimento situado justo debajo del tambor lleno de moldes, que luego enfriaban el jugo, haciendo gelatina con él y formándose así los pokécubos. Como bien explicó Treto, muchos salieron con más o menos masa y de diferentes colores y sabores también, potenciando de esta forma las distintas características de los pokémon. Estuvieron toda la mañana haciendo pokécubos, ya que era bastante entretenido, Bruno hizo un montón y se los dio a sus pokémon, que los comieron con gusto.

-Los pokécubos no sólo sirven para los concursos, los entrenadores corrientes también pueden dárselos a sus pokémon para alimentarlos y complementar así su dieta. Un pokémon sano y feliz rinde mejor en combate ¿no crees, Bruno?-inquirió en ese momento Treto.

-Desde luego, la alimentación siempre es importante-asintió el chico.

Muchos de sus pokémon mostraron sus gustos en ese momento, a plusle le chiflaron los dulces de color rosa, mientras que swellow mostró un gusto variado al no decantarse por ninguno en particular; tanto a beautifly como a grovyle les gustaron los amargos de color verde, mientras que a feebas le gustaron especialmente los pokécubos secos azules, a los que se estuvo hinchando.

-Vaya, feebas, te han gustado ¿eh?

El pokémon asintió, satisfecho, y aún no muy saciado, por lo que le pidió más.

-Está bien, te voy a hacer más.

Esa misma tarde, después de hacer los pokécubos y practicar un poco, Aura probó suerte y se inscribió en el concurso de dulzura de nivel normal.

En la primera ronda se lució con la dulzura de mawile, potenciada al darle pokécubos rosas y suaves. Triunfó con una combinación de finta y llanto falso a continuación, lo que hizo que llamara gratamente la atención y obteniendo varias ovaciones del público. Tanto Bruno como Treto votaron por ella en esta ronda.

-Vaya, parece entrar al ambiente de forma soberbia, no lo hace mal…-observó el cazatalentos.

-Desde luego, y eso que sólo la explicaste los conceptos básicos…

En la segunda ronda luchó con varios concursantes más, ganándoles con ataques vistosos y arrolladores; dependiendo de la actuación precedente, los puntos iniciales disminuían si el contrincante se lucía más que ella o viceversa. Además, tenían cinco minutos para el combate. No fue fácil, pero aun así se enfocó en hacer destacar a mawile en todo momento, consiguiendo así ganar el listón en la categoría de dulzura.

-¡Lo ha conseguido, lo ha conseguido!-exclamó Bruno, aplaudiendo.

-¡Nada pero que nada mal! Tiene madera, si sigue practicando y ganando listones podría hacerse un hueco en el mundillo-comentó Treto, imitándole.

Una vez que el concurso terminó, los dos se reencontraron con ella en el hall del auditorio en compañía de su mawile, la cual portaba con orgullo el listón en su pecho, viéndose radiante de felicidad.

-¡Enhorabuena, Aura, lo has hecho fenomenal!

-¡Aún no me lo creo, pensaba que no quedaría más allá del tercer puesto, pero lo he logrado, y todo gracias a mawile! ¡Es genial, Bruno!-exclamó ella, abrazándole.

-Muy bien hecho, Aura, pareces tener madera con esto de los concursos, te animo a que sigas compitiendo.

-¡Muchas gracias, Treto, así lo haré! No pensaba que tuviera algún talento más allá de la investigación de campo, pero me he sorprendido mucho a mí misma…

-Siempre es bueno tener más de una afición, y la una no tiene por qué opacar a la otra, incluso puede llegar a complementarla si sabes cómo hacerlo. Ten esto en cuenta en futuros concursos a los que te presentes.

-¡Tenemos que ir a celebrarlo! ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros, Treto? Es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerte toda tu ayuda-le ofreció Bruno, muy animado.

-Será un placer, aunque en ese caso vamos a un restaurante cerca de aquí que yo conozco y en el que se come muy bien.

-Está bien, pero antes voy a ir al baño, esperad un momento.

Bruno y Treto la estuvieron esperando y ella se dirigió a un pasillo aledaño, sin embargo le pareció ver a alguien familiar mirando algunos de los retratos de pokémon ganadores de otros concursos y se acercó para verla mejor, confirmando así sus sospechas.

-¡Anda, pero si eres tú!

Y es que la chica con la que se llegó a chocar aquella vez en ciudad Malvalona se encontraba allí admirando las pinturas, pero al ver a Aura la miró con su particular gesto neutro, sin decir nada al respecto.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi? Nos chocamos aquella vez en ciudad Malvalona, te hice un chichón sin querer…-murmuró ella, señalando a su frente.

Ese gesto despertó a la chica, la cual pareció recordarla en ese momento y esbozó una agradecida sonrisa. Siguió sin decir nada, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón Aura llegó a comprenderla a través de sus gestos y reacciones, como si se estuviera comunicando a otro nivel con ella. De hecho le pareció "oír" de alguna forma su voz en su cabeza, cosa que la chocó mucho.

-Ah, espera ¿has visto mi exhibición?

La chica asintió vigorosamente para luego ponerse a la altura de mawile, la cual la saludó como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, cogiéndose de sus patas y haciéndose gestos extraños que Aura pudo identificar como comunicación no verbal entre especies, ya que la había visto muchas veces observando a pokémon en la naturaleza. Eso la extrañó muchísimo, ya que daba a entender que esa chica era capaz de comprender a los pokémon. ¿Quién era realmente?

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de golpe cuando oyó a Bruno detrás de ella comentando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a ir al baño?

-¡Ah, Bruno! ¡Mira, esta es la chica que te comenté que vi aquella vez en Malvalona!

-¿Chica? ¿Cuál chica?

Chocada por esa pregunta, Aura se dio la vuelta tan solo para comprobar que se había vuelto a esfumar; mawile estaba allí de pie, muy quieta, y con un gesto igual de anonadado que ella.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero… pero… si estaba aquí mismo, delante de mi…

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Segurísima! ¡Mawile te lo puede decir también, estaba hablando con ella!-exclamó la chica, alterada.

La aludida asintió, mirando a Bruno con la misma intensidad e igual de alterada que su dueña. Por su parte el chico se apresuró a comentar.

-Eh… bueno, no es que no quiera creerte, pero…

-¡Mira, da igual, vamos a cenar, tan solo quiero olvidarme de todo esto!-masculló ella, optando por dejarlo correr.

-Ah, pero no te enfades…

-¡Si no me enfado, paso de comerme la cabeza, eso es todo!

Los dos se marcharon de allí siendo observados por un par de ojos rojos desde el otro lado del pasillo, desapareciendo al poco rato.

* * *

Odiaba tener que hacer horas extras, pero en una posición como la suya le venía bien aparentar todo lo posible para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. No todo el mundo tenía las mismas oportunidades que tenía él, y en ese sentido debía de aprovecharlas al máximo y sacar partido de la situación. Al fin y al cabo, su posición era de lo más segura, y eso le permitía tener una mayor capacidad de maniobra en ese sentido.

Sin embargo ya era la hora de plegar, por lo que se dirigió al parking rápidamente; afuera la noche era cerrada, y el brillo de la ciudad no permitía ver por completo la inmensidad del firmamento, aunque él no era de los que se fijaban en esas cosas. En cuanto llegó a su coche sacó las llaves para abrirlo, pero en ese momento una súbita orden rasgó el silencio de la noche.

-¡Aire afilado!

Aquiles saltó a tiempo para evitar ese ataque y respondió sacando a un sharpedo.

-¡Rayo hielo!

Un rayo congelante rasgó el aire y un golbat que surgió de entre las sombras lo esquivó a tiempo, listo para contraatacar. Sin embargo no lo hizo, al tiempo que una voz familiar surgía tas una fila de coches cercana.

-Vaya, vaya, sigues siendo tan perceptivo como siempre…

-Puedes salir ya, no te voy a comer.

De entre los coches apareció Magno y su golbat se posó a su lado, sin quitar la vista de encima de Aquiles.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Magno?

-Ah, tan directo como siempre, con lo que te gusta hablar… pensé que preferirías hacerlo cara en cara en vez de por teléfono.

-Deja de enrollarte y dime qué quieres, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo-le espetó Aquiles.

-He estado pensando detenidamente las cosas, lo que buscamos y por lo que luchamos, y tras largos cavilos he llegado a la conclusión de que no somos tan diferentes al fin y al cabo.

-Ah ¿eso crees?-rió el hombre, con gesto divertido.

-Sí, ya lo creo. Piénsalo, los dos queremos lo mismo, lo único que difieren son nuestros métodos. Después de todo es cuestión de perspectiva…

Ese comentario molestó particularmente a Aquiles, impacientándose rápidamente.

-Deja de pelarme la pava y dime qué es lo quieres, no estoy para perder el tiempo.

-Muy bien, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Los dos sabemos qué es lo que queremos y dónde encontrarlo, así que… ¿por qué no lo hacemos de manera fácil? Y no me digas que no sabes de qué te hablo, después de todo de no haber sido por mí estaríais en las mismas…

Aquiles le miró fijamente con un gesto molesto dibujado en su rostro, murmurando al poco rato.

-Sé lo que sé, y punto, no pienso decirte nada.

-Tampoco quiero que lo hagas, no sería muy inteligente por tu parte. Sin embargo, me vas a permitir hacer una pertinente observación, después de todo yo estoy más cerca de lo que quiero, a diferencia de ti…

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Magno-le espetó Aquiles con tono amenazador.

-Ja, ja, ya lo sé, tan solo quería tocarte un poco las narices dado que puedo-contestó Magno, divertido.

Aquiles bufó, harto de esa situación; Magno miró hacia el oeste y vio la silueta del monte Pírico recortando la oscura noche en la distancia.

-¿Qué te parece un ataque conjunto? No se lo esperarán, los dos tendremos lo que queremos y nos iremos por donde hemos venido, cada uno por su lado. Y después, que cada uno haga su movimiento ¿Qué me dices?

Un silencio expectante se extendió entre los dos. Se conocían muy bien, más de lo que ellos mismos reconocerían, y se notaba tanto en sus palabras como en sus acciones. Aquiles le miró, imperturbable, y por un instante juró haber oído algo entre la mudez del parking. Una farola cercana parpadeó, como si estuviera inquieta.

-Siempre has sido igual de idealista, Magno, mientras que yo siempre he sido más de perspectiva. A ti te da igual todo con tal de querer avanzar, pero yo prefiero salvaguardar lo que nos hace únicos y especiales. ¿Con qué derecho te crees que puedes decidir así sin más sobre la vida?

-A veces para avanzar en el conocimiento se requieren de ciertos sacrificios…

-¿¡Conocimiento?! ¡Tú lo único que quieres es que el mundo baile a tu son! ¡Y no pienso consentirlo!

-Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual, pero te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad única de entrar y salir limpiamente. Los dos buscamos lo mismo pero con diferentes resultados, lo único que nos falta es un instrumento de control con el que asegurar la victoria.

Ante eso Aquiles se quedó callado, dejando escapar un lánguido suspiro; finalmente, y tras un breve cavilo, anunció.

-Está bien, hagámoslo a tu manera. Pero luego no te atrevas a pedirme cuentas.

-Sabia decisión… te avisaré cuando mis hombres y yo estemos listos.

-Sí, lo que sea…

Tras eso Magno se despidió y se marchó, alzando el vuelo junto con su golbat.

Por su parte Aquiles se quedó en el sitio, sopesando la situación; agudizó el oído una vez más, por si volvía a oír otro sonido extraño, sin embargo nada volvió a alterar la pacífica noche.

-Vuelve, sharpedo.

Finalmente montó en su coche, lo arrancó y salió del parking, no sin antes echar una última mirada rápida por el retrovisor.

* * *

¡Y retomamos Pokémon por fin! Tenía ganas de continuar, durante los siguientes capítulos la trama avanzará un buen trecho, por lo que serán importantes en ese sentido, ya que hay que ir preparando el terreno por así decirlo. Ciudad Calagua es una ciudad de paso, aunque voy a aprovechar la estancia aquí para seguir desarrollando a estos dos tortolitos, por supuesto. Y sí, ya que sé que la gruta solar está en el lago norte de la ruta 120, pero por cuestiones argumentales he optado por moverla de ubicación, tampoco es como si se hubiera ido a otro sitio, eso si que hubiese sido extraño, al menos sigue estando en la misma ruta. En cuanto al monte Pírico está basado en el Sakurajima, y al contrario el Sakurajima está más activo y supone un mayor peligro real, pero preferí adaptar eso al lore de Pokémon para darle un mayor sentido a lo que está por venir.

Por otro lado tenemos la inclusión de los concursos pokémon, en los cuales tampoco pondré mucho foco (después de todo tampoco es mi intención), pero sí que me servirán para desarrollar un poco más a Aura en ese sentido, además de realizar el pertinente guiño, por supuesto. Lo mismo pasa con el manga, del cual he de admitir que me inspira más que el anime en algunas ocasiones, sin perder en ningún momento la inspiración principal que son los juegos.

Y eso es todo de momento, esperad el siguiente más pronto que tarde, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 25**

 **Los muertos no cuentan cuentos**

Aunque no tenían intención de quedarse mucho tiempo en la ciudad, el descubrimiento de los concursos pokémon por parte de Aura hizo alargar su estancia por unos cuantos días; por su parte Bruno no puso ningún inconveniente, ya que después de todo podía ver que los concursos motivaban a la muchacha, algo que era realmente bueno para ella. Y con tal de hacerla feliz y ayudarla a que se olvidara del pasado que tanto la atenazaba, era capaz de cualquier cosa. Después de todo él la quería inmensamente, y el saber que esos sentimientos eran recíprocos lo hacía aún más especial.

La estuvo ayudando en todo momento a idear nuevas combinaciones para destacar en las distintas categorías, además de hacer más pokécubos, puesto que se había aficionado. Hacía tanto para él como para Aura, ya que la venían muy bien para las primeras rondas. Aunque feebas se envició a los pokécubos secos azules y se comía un buen montón a diario, a Bruno le sorprendió lo glotona que se había vuelto de repente. Pero por ver la carita que ponía cada vez que se los hacía, no la decía que no; como compensación, entrenaba duro con ella para que bajara la comida mientras seguían trabajando sus carencias.

Debido a esto los siguientes días fueron un no parar, al menos para Aura, que estuvo dándolo todo en las distintas categorías de concurso pokémon del nivel normal; en poco tiempo se las había ingeniado para ganar las cintas de dulzura, carisma, dureza e ingenio, lo que la había valido un incipiente reconocimiento por parte del público de la ciudad y algunos medios especializados, llegando a conceder una pequeña entrevista a un reportero de Hoenn TV. Sin embargo aún la faltaba una categoría antes de saltar al nivel alto: belleza. Por lo que se estuvo enfocando en este atributo con la ayuda de Bruno.

-¿En qué habías pensado exactamente?

-En wailmer, tiene movimientos especializados en belleza por lo que podría ser una buena opción.

-Bien, en ese caso vamos a tener que potenciar esa característica en él con pokécubos secos azules, lo malo es que últimamente feebas se come casi un kilo diario de esos en concreto…

-¿De veras? caramba, entonces debe de destacar bastante en ese aspecto…-murmuró Aura.

-Pues sí… oye, pues si quieres puedes usarla yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, y seguro que feebas tampoco-comentó en ese momento el chico.

-¿Puedo? Es que me daba un poco de corte pedírtelo…

-¡Pues claro! Y que no te de, ya ves tú, para eso está el novio ¿no?-inquirió él divertido, guiñándola un ojo.

-Agh, serás bobo…-masculló ella, ligeramente sonrojada.

Aun así los dos se rieron confidentemente, llegando a darse un pequeño beso entre medias.

Con eso ya hablado, se encaminaron al auditorio y estuvieron haciendo cola para la inscripción, aunque mientras esperaban una voz familiar les llamó la atención.

-¡Ah! ¡Bruno, Aura!

En cuanto giraron la cabeza se encontraron de frente con alguien a quien no veían desde hacía varias semanas atrás, acompañado de un pokémon que a Bruno le llamó la atención.

-¡Blasco!-exclamó Aura.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Anda, pero si es un gardevoir!

Esa observación cogió por sorpresa tanto a Aura como a Blasco, aunque fue la chica la primera en comentar.

-¿Sabes qué pokémon es?

-Sí, hará cosa de unos tres años, en una conferencia Plateada en Johto, llegó a haber un participante oriundo de aquí con uno, de hecho ganó la competición de ese año gracias a él-explicó Bruno.

-Oh, ya veo…

Aun a pesar de que el chico ya lo conocía, sacó su pokédex para informarse un poco más.

-Gardevoir, el pokémon envolvente; su poder psicoquinético es tan fuerte que es capaz de alterar las dimensiones, crear un pequeño agujero negro e incluso flotar en el aire ignorando la gravedad. Puede leer el futuro y forma un vínculo inquebrantable con su entrenador, haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de protegerle.

Acto seguido fue Blasco el primero en hablar, haciéndolo visiblemente emocionado.

-¡Qué sorpresa, no me esperaba veros por aquí!

-¡Ni nosotros! ¿Tú también has venido por los concursos?-inquirió Aura, curiosa.

-Pues sí, en las últimas batallas de gimnasio mi gardevoir se lució un montón y me animaron a participar en ellos para ver qué tal se me daban.

-¿Tus últimas batallas? ¿Qué tal en ellas?-quiso saber Bruno, interesado.

-¡Muy bien, he mejorado un montón! Logré derrotar a Candela a la primera, tu padre fue bastante duro, teniéndolo que intentar un par de veces, y gardevoir evolucionó luchando por segunda vez contra Alana. Fue ella quien me animó a que me apuntara a los concursos, para practicar-explicó el chico.

-Oh, entonces ya tienes seis como yo…

-Ah, no, sólo tengo cinco, aun a pesar de que gardevoir evolucionó no fui capaz de derrotarla, así que me vine aquí para probar suerte-aclaró el chico rápidamente.

-Oh, bueno, seguro que a la siguiente lo consigues-le animó Aura.

Por su parte Bruno no dijo nada, ya que estaba muy callado observando el porte elegante y refinado de gardevoir, la cual no se separaba de Blasco en ningún momento. Recordaba ese combate que llegó a ver hace tres años y le sorprendió mucho lo fuerte que era ese pokémon, por lo que las ganas de comprobar por sí mismo su fuerza comenzaban a crecer bastante.

-Blasco ¿recuerdas que prometimos volver a combatir?-inquirió en ese momento.

-Ah, sí, claro…

-¿Crees que podría luchar contra tu gardevoir en un combate uno contra uno? Me gustaría comprobar cuán fuerte es ahora que ha evolucionado…

-¡Me encantaría! Aunque tendrá que ser después del concurso…-apuntó Blasco.

-Sí, claro, puedo esperar, no te preocupes.

Finalmente tanto Aura como Blasco se inscribieron para el siguiente pase del concurso de belleza nivel normal, al tiempo que Bruno fue a ocupar un asiento en la platea. Tras esperar unos breves minutos más el espectáculo dio comienzo.

Durante la primera ronda los cuatro participantes, entre los que se encontraban Aura y Blasco, lucieron sus pokémon de la mejor forma posible; aun a pesar de su aspecto, feebas logró llamar gratamente la atención gracias a su alimentación con pokécubos secos azules, lo que le permitió lucir más brillante y colorida que de costumbre, ganándose varios aplausos. Sin embargo la que más destacó y con diferencia fue gardevoir, la cual se llevó la mayor parte de las ovaciones, ya que su fino y elegante aspecto llamaba poderosamente la atención aun a pesar de no haber usado en ningún momento pokécubos. Aun así Bruno votó por su feebas en cuanto llegó el momento de la votación, ya que después de todo se trataba de su pokémon.

En la segunda ronda se sortearon las parejas y, casualmente, Aura se enfrentó a Blasco en el combate de exhibición. La chica comenzó con una combinación de surf e hidropulso, rematando inmediatamente después con un poder oculto que, si bien no fue particularmente bello, complementó de cierta forma el resultado final, ganándose algunas ovaciones. Tras eso Blasco contraatacó comenzando con un vistoso psicorrayo, para luego controlarlo con psíquico, haciéndolo ver aún más vistoso, para finalmente hacerlo estallar contra una pantalla luz, creando así un efecto que ganó a gran parte de la audiencia. Aunque esta vez era el jurado quien emitía el veredicto, y la audiencia no decidía nada en ese sentido.

Una vez que terminó el combate de exhibición, el jurado pasó a deliberar, sumando los puntos totales entre las dos rondas y anunciando el ganador.

-¡Y el ganador de este concurso de belleza de nivel normal es Blasco y su gardevoir! ¡Enhorabuena!

Los aludidos se quedaron de lo más sorprendidos, puesto que no se esperaban para nada ese resultado, abrazándose con felicidad; Aura también se quedó de lo más asombrada, ya que no se esperaba para nada semejante debut por su parte.

Le entregaron la cinta pertinente y Blasco se la puso a gardevoir en el pecho, luciéndola con felicidad y mucho orgullo. Tras eso tanto Bruno como Aura y Blasco se reencontraron en el hall, felicitándole personalmente.

-¡Enhorabuena, Blasco, menudo debut!

-Sí, ya se lo estaba comentando, ha sido toda una sorpresa…-asintió Aura.

-Siento que no hayas podido ganar, tal vez feebas no estaba preparada para un combate así...

-Ah, no te preocupes, lo volveré a intentar en otra ocasión-quitó ella hierro al asunto, devolviéndosela.

Fue en ese justo momento cuando los dos chicos se miraron, siendo el propio Blasco el primero en comentar.

-¿Combatimos?

-Iba a decir justamente lo mismo.

Riéndose al respecto, y sin mayor premura, salieron del auditorio y buscaron un sitio donde combatir, encontrando una plaza no muy lejos de allí en pleno centro de ocio de la ciudad, al lado de una discoteca light de nombre _Ocean_. Blasco fue con gardevoir y Bruno optó por grovyle, el cual miró a su rival con gesto retador.

-¿Preparado, Blasco?

-¡Cuando quieras!

-¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar! ¡Agilidad!

Grovyle echó a correr nada más empezar, aumentando paulatinamente su velocidad y convirtiéndose en una mancha verdosa en el aire; por su parte el chico peliverde no se lo pensó más e indicó.

-¡Doble equipo!

Al punto, multitud de copias de gardevoir fueron ocupando gran parte de la plaza, confundiendo al pokémon planta.

-¡Da una pasada con hoja aguda!

-¡Psicorrayo!

Grovyle se movió primero con las hojas de sus antebrazos brillando, sin embargo todas las copias de gardevoir atacaron al mismo tiempo, obligándole a defenderse constantemente. Cruzó las cuchillas para usarlas a modo de escudo, al tiempo que cortaba los psicorrayos que más se acercaban, logrando que ninguno le llegara a tocar.

-¡No vamos a poder acercarnos, recurrente!-indicó Bruno.

-¡Pantalla de luz!

Los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo, una ristra de semillas se abalanzó sobre las copias, las cuales se escudaron a tiempo tras varias pantallas de luz que hicieron rebotar a la gran mayoría.

-¡Diablos, se defiende muy bien! ¡Deshazte de ellas, golpe roca!

Esta vez grovyle se adelantó y estuvo deshaciendo varias de las copias con rápidos y golpes secos que, si bien no eran muy efectivos, bastaron para derribar las ilusiones hasta encontrar a la original, la cual reaccionó a tiempo antes de que le golpeara.

-¡Ahora, psíquico!

En un visto no visto, los ojos de gardevoir brillaron con intensidad y un aura brillante atrapó a grovyle de golpe y porrazo, inmovilizándole por completo y haciéndole mucho daño en el proceso.

-¡Diablos! ¡Resiste, grovyle, portazo!-masculló Bruno, apurado.

Sin embargo le tenía tan bien sujeto que por mucho que lo intentó no logró atacar a tiempo para desestabilizar a gardevoir, estando así a su merced.

-¡Y termina con psicorrayo!-exclamó Blasco, de lo más exaltado.

Acto seguido gardevoir lanzó un rápido psicorrayo que fue directo hacia un indefenso grovyle, el cual lo vio venir impotente.

-¡Vamos, grovyle, intercéptalo con corte!

El pokémon planta se revolvió con furia, logrando entonces cruzar sus brazos y deteniendo por un instante al psicorrayo, haciendo fuerza contra él. Hubo entonces un breve pero intenso pulso de fuerza entre los dos, en el cual se dejaron a la vista sus fortalezas más inmediatas. Mientras que grovyle era un muy buen atacante físico, gardevoir le superaba en cuanto a ataque especial se refería, ganando rápidamente el pulso y golpeando de seguido a grovyle, soltándole en el proceso.

El pokémon planta cayó al suelo duramente, de donde no se movió, prácticamente derrotado.

-¡Grovyle está fuera de combate, gardevoir es el ganador!-indicó Aura, arbitrando el encuentro.

Varias personas que se habían parado a ver el combate aplaudieron a rabiar, ya que había sido una buena lucha.

Por su parte Bruno se quedó de una pieza, ya que no se esperaba para nada que gardevoir fuera a ser tan fuerte. Le recordó irremediablemente a aquella vez en Johto tres años atrás, cuando aquel chico con ese lugia fue derrotado por un pokémon similar pero mucho más fuerte. Era evidente que Blasco había mejorado un montón junto con gardevoir, pero no se esperaba un cambio tan abrupto como ese.

-Bruno ¿estás bien?

La voz de Aura sacó de golpe al chico de sus pensamientos, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, sí, perdón, es que estaba pensando… vaya, Blasco, eso ha sido estupendo…

-¡Muchas gracias, Bruno! ¡Aún no me lo creo, he podido derrotarte, vale que sólo ha sido un uno contra uno, pero lo he hecho, uauh, eres increíble gardevoir!-exclamó el chico muy feliz, abrazándola de nuevo.

-He de admitir que no me lo esperaba para nada, quiero decir… ya había visto en acción a un gardevoir, pero esto… vaya…-murmuró el chico, aún algo chocado.

-Has mejorado mucho, Blasco, se nota que tienes una conexión muy fuerte con gardevoir-murmuró Aura en ese momento, mirando de reojo a su chico.

-¡Sí, desde el principio siempre noté que ella y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, y fuiste tú quien lo hizo posible, Bruno, tú me ayudaste a encontrarla! ¡No sólo te estoy agradecido por haberme ayudado, sino por inspirarme tanto a seguir mejorando! ¡Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias!

Bruno no pudo evitar esbozar una sincera sonrisa ante la genuina emoción y alegría del muchacho, su júbilo era tal que no le cabía en la cara. Sin embargo, por otro lado no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto intimidado debido a esto. En tan poco tiempo Blasco se había hecho más fuerte y había conseguido no sólo derrotar con tanta facilidad a grovyle, sino a ganar también una cinta en un concurso pokémon. Si ahora era así de fuerte ¿cómo sería en la conferencia Colosalia?

Sin embargo prefirió no pensar más en ello y felicitó de nuevo al chico por su victoria, dándose la mano efusivamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-inquirió Aura en ese momento.

-¡Volveré a Arborada y derrotaré a Alana, estoy seguro que esta vez podré conseguirlo!

-Con esa fuerza que has esgrimido ahora estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás-afirmó Bruno con mucha rotundidad.

-¡Sí, me siento muy fuerte ahora mismo, y todo gracias a ti! Supongo que vosotros os iréis al siguiente gimnasio…

-Sí, nos quedaremos un poco más para ganar mi cinta de belleza y tras eso partiremos hacia ciudad Algaria-explicó la chica rápidamente.

-Vale, pues mucha suerte, la próxima vez que nos veamos podemos volver a combatir, Bruno…

-Sí, claro, cuando quieras…

-¡Genial! ¡Adiós, chicos!

Se despidieron de él y, una vez solos, Aura encaró al chico cogiéndole de las manos e inquiriendo de seguido.

-Vale, a ver ¿qué pasa?

Bruno dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, esperándose de cierta forma esa pregunta y murmurando de seguido.

-Si te has dado cuenta tú misma ya lo debes saber…

-Me lo he imaginado, y la respuesta es no.

-¿No?

-No.

Se miraron por un momento con una repentina seriedad, sin decirse nada más, pero finalmente dejaron escapar una pequeña risita, diciéndoselo todo en nada.

-Vale, vale, pero… es que… recordé aquella vez en Johto, en aquel combate de liga, había un chico al que animaba mucho y tenía un pokémon legendario en su equipo, un lugia para más señas, y sin embargo fue derrotado por un gardevoir como ese. No he podido evitar recordarlo y, por un momento, me vi en el mismo lugar que aquel chaval…

-Hombre, a ver, entiendo que te haya hecho recordarlo, pero no tiene por qué pasar eso, y lo sabes. Tú eres fuerte, Bruno, eres el chico más fuerte que he conocido.

-Ahora mismo no estoy del todo seguro…

-¡No digas eso! Tal vez ahora te haya derrotado, pero sé que la próxima vez que os enfrentéis podrás con él. Y yo estaré ahí para verlo.

-Tú siempre has estado ahí…

-Tú también. Y no sabes bien lo importante que ha sido eso para mí… lo que eres para mí…

Bruno esbozó una tierna sonrisa llena de amor, comentando de seguido.

-Bof, qué cursi has sonado ahí…

-Agh, cállate y bésame, idiota…

El chico se rió antes de que ella le robara un breve pero intenso beso, uniéndose ella al poco rato mientras se abrazaban.

-Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti…

En un instante como ese Bruno olvidó por completo el detalle de la derrota, disfrutando al máximo ese momento con la chica que más quería y dando un paseo en dirección hacia el cabo. Por cosas como esas no le importaba en absoluto quedarse más tiempo por allí.

Sin embargo, a los pocos días de estar en la ciudad se percató de la presencia de soldados del equipo Aqua yendo de aquí para allá de manera bastante abierta y notoria, cosa que le chocó bastante y le mosqueó a partes iguales. Hizo algunas indagaciones al respecto y pudo averiguar que se habían asentado en una cueva submarina cerca de la playa, al lado de un pequeño fondeadero. Al parecer era natural, pero a principios de año vino el equipo Aqua y estuvo haciéndola reformas, siendo ahora su base. Se lo comentó a Shy, llamándole para preguntarle al respecto.

-Sí, estamos al tanto de sus movimientos en ciudad Calagua, pero no podemos hacer gran cosa, el ayuntamiento aprobó la orden de remodelación y ahora están abalados por éste y por otras instituciones privadas; evidentemente no vamos a ponernos a investigar una insitutción pública entera, levantaríamos sospechas-explicó el agente.

-Ya, claro.

-No te preocupes, debe darte rabia ver a esas piratuchos campando a sus anchas por ahí, pero de momento no podemos hacer mucho más al respecto.

-Bueno, espero que eso cambie en algún momento…

-Esperemos… ¿Qué hay de ti, por cierto? ¿Sabes si han vuelto a intentar hacer algo en vuestra contra?-inquirió en ese momento el agente.

-Ah, no, qué va, creo que fue simplemente una amenaza vacía, seguramente estén más enfocados en lo que sea que quieran hacer.

-Vale, me quedo más tranquilo, aun así estate atento por lo que pueda ocurrir, y en el caso de que algo sucediera no dudes en llamarme.

-Sí, eso por descontado.

Aun a pesar de las palabras del agente, Bruno se quedó algo inquieto por todo el asunto del equipo Aqua, ya que después de todo no sabía qué tenían pensado hacer a continuación. Y eso era, en sí mismo, motivo suficiente como para preocuparse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Hoenn TV, Gabi y Teo hablaban en voz baja en una de las cabinas de grabación, cuidando de que no les oyeran.

-¿Qué hacemos? No sabemos quién era ese tipo y tampoco podemos ponernos a preguntar al jefe…-murmuró Teo, con gesto preocupado.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo, es cuestión de hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones, primero debemos de investigar quién era ese hombre vestido de rojo ¿tienes la cinta?

-Ah, sí, toma.

Gabi metió la cinta en un video beta y todo lo grabado empezó a pasarse por una pantalla encima de la mesa de mezclas; ella adelantó grabación hasta que Magno apareció en pantalla.

-Vale, hagamos una captura de pantalla.

En ese momento alguien entró de golpe en el estudio y anunció.

-Gabi, Teo, el jefe quiere veros…

Los dos periodistas dieron un bote tremendo y Gabi apagó la pantalla rápidamente.

-Ah… vale, ahora vamos.

En cuanto se volvieron a quedar solos, los dos se miraron, preocupados.

-¿Y si nos vio? Estuvo un rato muy quieto…-murmuró Teo, preocupado.

-Bueno, no echemos las cartas al vuelo demasiado pronto, vamos a ver qué quiere.

Un tanto nerviosos e inquietos, cerraron la puerta de la cabina y se dirigieron a su despacho a no más tardar. Una vez allí, Aquiles estuvo hablando con ellos.

-Buenos días, chicos ¿qué tal?

-Ah, bien, muy bien, señor, gracias por preguntar…-murmuró Gabi, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quiera hablar con nosotros, señor?-inquirió en ese momento Teo.

-De hecho, sí, por eso os he llamado. Veréis, estoy revaluando al personal para una posible promoción y había pensado en vosotros entre otra serie de candidatos, pero antes voy a tener que haceros unas preguntas de rigor, si no os importa…

Ese anuncio tomó por sorpresa a ambos periodistas, los cuales se sintieron un tanto aliviados y emocionados a partes iguales, aunque Gabi se mantuvo alerta en todo momento por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Lleváis ya tres años con nosotros, habéis hecho de todo, lo más reciente es la actual temporada de _Operación Entrenador_ , y empezasteis en su momento con los informativos de las tres, con algunos programas de variedades entre medias. Lo cierto es que es una trayectoria bastante buena-comentó Aquiles, echando un ojo a sus expedientes.

-Gracias, señor, ya sabe que hacemos siempre lo mejor posible-murmuró Gabi, halagada.

-Ponemos todo nuestro empeño y conocimiento al servicio de la información y entretenimiento-añadió Teo, con solemnidad.

Aquiles asintió con la cabeza, pasando los dedos por su fino bigote y mirándoles con expresión profunda y analizadora, como si quisiera sacar de ellos toda la información posible.

-Bien, bien, por lo que veo tenéis las ideas claras, y eso me gusta. Siempre he pensado que los periodistas deben de trabajar duro para hacer llegar la información a todos los ámbitos posibles, siempre movidos por una inocua curiosidad que hace valer nuestra profesión, muchas veces denostada y criticada de forma injusta. Ya sabéis cómo es esto, después de todo es imposible contentar a todo el mundo con nuestro trabajo, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez esta gente quizás tenga algo de razón. Nos llaman de todo, parásitos, rattatas, cotillas… ¿qué opináis al respecto?

Esta vez tanto Gabi como Teo se miraron por un momento, sin saber muy bien a qué venía esa pregunta; Gabi se revolvió en la silla, como si le diera mala espina, y trató de hablar sin delatar sus propios nervios.

-Bueno, pues… puedo entender algunas de esas críticas, ya que ciertos sectores periodísticos como el de la prensa rosa o el deportivo no nos hacen ningún favor a los noticieros o los periodistas más especializados. Pero por mi parte se refiere siempre voy a informar desde la más absoluta imparcialidad porque en eso consiste mi trabajo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gabi, aunque sí que es cierto que todos los reporteros tenemos cierta tendencia a querer enterarnos de todas las cosas, para eso trabajamos, claro. Opino que una curiosidad en cierta medida no tiene por qué hacer daño, al fin y al cabo yo también soy una persona curiosa y me considero un profesional en mi campo-argumentó Teo, complementando lo que dijo Gabi.

Aquiles les miró de arriba abajo con gesto escrutador, sopesando su opinión; tras unos segundos de silencio que parecieron alargarse una eternidad, finalmente habló.

-Bien, bien, me gusta vuestra filosofía, va acorde a lo que busco. Sin embargo todavía tengo otros candidatos que deben ser revaluados, por lo que si al final decido algo ya os avisaré.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, señor.

Tras despedirse ambos periodistas regresaron a su cabina un tanto preocupados.

-Oh, no, creo que lo sabe, creo que lo sabe…-masculló Gabi, mordiéndose el pulgar derecho.

-Tranquila, tampoco estamos cien por cien seguros, vamos a por la cinta y fingimos que vamos a trabajar-indicó Teo.

Una vez de vuelta en la cabina sacaron la cinta y se fueron de allí sin levantar mayores sospechas; de momento habían logrado esquivar a Aquiles, pero no sabían hasta qué punto.

Mientras tanto, el susodicho seguía en su despacho, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta, sobresaltándole ligeramente.

-Adelante.

Entró entonces un hombre con gesto serio y servicial, llevando consigo una cinta en la mano.

-Aquí está, jefe.

-Gracias, Matías, puedes retirarte, que no te vea nadie.

El comandante infiltrado se fue de allí y Aquiles comprobó su contenido en un video beta que él tenía, viendo imágenes del parking y a él hablando con Magno. Suspiró, sacó la cinta, abrió la tapa superior, cogió una tira de la cinta y tiró con fuerza hasta sacarla por completo de las bobinas; la estrujó, manchándose las manos en el proceso, y acto seguido la tiró a la basura.

-Una pena… una verdadera pena…-murmuró con pesar.

Sin embargo, y visto lo visto, no podía postergar esa situación mucho más, por lo que rápidamente decidió y cogió su teléfono de baja señal, marcando un número rápidamente. No tardaron mucho en cogerlo al otro lado, murmurando de forma cortante.

-Si vamos a hacerlo, hagámoslo ya, no puedo perder más tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y tras desayunar, Aura le pidió a Bruno hacer algo especial.

-¿Podemos ir al monte Pírico? Es que hoy se cumplen tres años desde la muerte de uno de los pokémon de mi padre y siempre le llevamos un ramo de flores a la tumba.

-Ah, claro, por supuesto.

Salieron a no más tardar y de buena mañana, yendo primero a por un ramo de flores en una floristería cercana y dirigiéndose después hacia el muelle que vieron la última vez; desde allí hicieron un poco de surf a lomos de wailmer para rodear la ancha isla y entraron en el monte por una puerta con forma de arco conopial situada a los pies de la falda sur. Aun a pesar de ser un volcán, el interior del monte era frío y un tanto húmedo, las tumbas se contaban por decenas y algunas personas estaban allí presentando sus respetos. Sin embargo ellos no se quedaron en el interior, dirigiéndose al exterior por un acceso cerca de la entrada principal, por el camino Aura le fue explicando un poco.

-Hay cinco pisos interiores en total y unos cuantos más exteriores que escalan gran parte de las laderas sur y oeste, la tumba del pokémon de mi padre está en la ladera oeste, en el nicho tres mil doscientos cincuenta.

-¿Tres mil doscientos cincuenta? Pero ¿Cuántas tumbas hay aquí?-inquirió Bruno, asombradísimo.

-Puf, muchísimas, y las más antiguas están en la cima del monte, al lado del cráter-reveló ella.

Tras varios minutos de ascensión ininterrumpida por un montón de escaleras que serpeaban por las laderas del monte, llegaron a una larga hilera de nichos numerados dispuestos de forma simétrica y ordenada, excavados en la propia roca; Aura se acercó al nicho correspondiente y puso el ramo nuevo en el lugar del viejo, que ya estaba seco y sin flores.

-Hola, poochyena, aquí traigo tus flores, como cada año-susurró ella.

-¿Poochyena, era un poochyena?-inquirió el chico en susurros también.

-Sí, era uno de los pokémon que mi padre siempre se llevaba en sus investigaciones de campo para que lo ayudara, nunca se separaba de él, le quería mucho. Pero un día, aventurándose demasiado, llegó hasta los acantilados que hay al sur de Villa Raíz; ese día había rachas de viento muy fuertes y, al ser tan pequeño, no pudo sostenerse y acabó cayéndose al agua. Las olas eran muy fuertes y chocaban contras las piedras del acantilado…

-Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho.

-No pudimos encontrar su cuerpo, el mar se lo tragó. De hecho el nicho está vacío, pero papá quería que recibiera una sepultura digna. Desde entonces, mi padre tiene cierta aprensión a los poochyena.

Eso hizo comprender muchas cosas al chico, ya que en su momento se encontró al profesor siendo perseguido por uno, cosa extraña de por sí si se dedicaba a estudiar a los pokémon en su hábitat natural.

Sin mayor dilación los dos cerraron los ojos, juntaron sus manos y rezaron por él; tras unos minutos dedicándole varias oraciones al pokémon, a Bruno le pareció oír como una especie de débil grito proveniente de lo más alto del monte.

-¿Has oído eso?

-No ¿el qué?

-Como un grito… venía de arriba.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento y agudizaron el oído, pudiendo escuchar una especie de lamento en la distancia, como si alguien pidiera ayuda.

-Sí, lo he oído…-asintió ella, algo sobrecogida.

-Vamos a ver-le animó el chico.

Comenzaron a subir hacia la cima, sorteando las tumbas; conforme subían más alto la temperatura fue bajando y una espesa niebla se echó sobre esa parte alta del monte, ya que las nubes tendían a descender cuando la temperatura caía. Esto hizo que la visibilidad disminuyera paulatinamente, siendo más complicado detectar las tumbas a tiempo y chocándose contra ellas más de una vez.

-Auch, mierda de niebla… no te separes de mí-indicó Bruno.

-Sí, tranquilo…-murmuró ella, pegándose a él.

Cuando alcanzaron los niveles más altos, comenzaron a verse algunas de las tumbas más antiguas, las cuales destacaban por ser bastante monumentales y de lo más vistosas. Vieron panteones de piedra suntuosamente decorados, estatuas de ángeles llorando con sus alas desplegadas, de los pokémon que allí estaban enterrados, destacando la de un gardevoir bastante desgastada y cubierta en parte por musgo, así como figuras más abstractas y llamativas. Por un momento se quedaron por allí, admirando el conjunto monumental, y Aura creyó que Bruno la seguía, separándose así de él sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Todas las tumbas que la rodeaban destacaban mucho, pero hubo una especialmente antigua que la llamó bastante la atención; formaba parte de una pared rocosa cubierta con varias ramas y raíces que salían del suelo y rodeaban tanto a la placa como al resto de la tumba. Encima de la placa se podía observar un grabado esculpido en la propia piedra, en el cual se podía observar a una mujer vestida suntuosamente, cual hechicera, en compañía de un chimecho. Por alguna razón su cara se la antojaba extrañamente familiar, por lo que se agachó, apartó las ramas y leyó la placa escrita en katakana.

- _Aquí yace el chimecho de la señora Busujima Nanekawa, la cual también yace junto con su pokémon más querido_. _Que los espíritus del pasado te guíen en tu camino al futuro._ Vaya, sí que le quería lo suficiente como para hacer que la enterraran junto a él…

Enterrar a personas en un cementerio como ese no era lo normal, aunque supuso que siempre había excepciones, y ésta era una de esas. Aunque tanto el nombre como la cara de la señora la sonaba mucho, haciendo todo lo posible por acordarse.

-Nanekawa, Nanekawa… Busujima… ¡ah, sí, es esa médium tan excéntrica que ponían en las sesiones de madrugada en Hoenn TV!

La recordaba puesto que, cuando era más pequeña, a veces la costaba mucho conciliar el sueño y se ponía la tele para intentar dormirse con los programas más sosos de la televisión de madrugada, como la teletienda, entrevistas vespertinas, o de telellamada. Pasó por Hoenn sin pena ni gloria, cobrando al minuto para echar las cartas o predecir el futuro, pero si por algo destacó era por su chimecho, que la asistía en todo momento y formaba parte del espectáculo. Según ella la ayudaba a conectarse con el más allá y hablar con los espíritus, incluso también aseguraba que podía hacer alguna que otra predicción. Para Aura no pasaba de ser la típica charlatana de toda la vida, pero sus tonterías la hacían gracia y al final se acababa durmiendo de lo aburrida que al final resultaba ser. Sin embargo un día el pokémon cayó enfermo, muriendo repentinamente, y la médium, llena de pena, le acabó siguiendo poco después.

Actualmente no tenía problemas para dormir, sin embargo el hábito de ver la televisión de madrugada solía resurgir en ella de vez en cuando.

-Cuántas horas de sueño perdidas viéndote… en fin, descansen en paz-murmuró ella, en señal de respeto.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando, en ese instante, escuchó un ruido, como de un crujido de ramas, que la llamó la atención; provenía de un pequeño hueco en la roca justo debajo de la placa, lleno de ramas y raíces. Al principio pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera un pokémon salvaje pequeño que se encontrara atrapado y metió la mano para comprobarlo. No parecía haber nada, pero en cuanto trató de sacar la mano, se percató de que no podía. Parecía que se había quedado enganchada con algo, pero de repente sintió como una súbita fuerza la apretaba el brazo. Dudaba que una simple rama o raíz pudiera hacer eso, y menos aún un pokémon pequeño. Y se asustó. Trató de sacarla haciendo fuerza hacia fuera, pero ese algo la tenía bien agarrada; quiso gritar, sintiéndose muy nerviosa y con un incipiente miedo envolviéndola, pero de golpe y porrazo, las ramas y raíces se movieron solas, tomando la forma del rostro de la mismísima Busujima Nanekawa. Una voz cavernosa retumbó en sus oídos justo después.

-Chica…

Se percató entonces que esa cara hecha de ramas era la que la hablaba; Aura trató de gritar, totalmente aterrada, pero no pudo, de su garganta no salió ningún tipo de sonido.

-Un peligro inminente se cierne sobre Hoenn…

Aura se quedó paralizada del horror, quiso echar a correr, soltarse de esa mano echa de ramas, gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero el miedo más atroz la aprisionó y no la dejó reaccionar. La voz siguió retumbando en sus oídos, clara como el agua y fría como el témpano.

-Dos fuerzas colosales se volverán a desafiar de nuevo y su enfrentamiento podrá en peligro no sólo a Hoenn, sino a Japón y al resto del mundo…

Por un momento sintió que por sus venas corría hielo en vez de sangre de lo aterrada que estaba, no lograba moverse y tan sólo podía escuchar a esa cosa hecha de ramas.

-Sufrirás una gran pérdida, pero has de ser fuerte, Hoenn y Japón te necesitan, el mundo te necesita…

Finalmente pudo reaccionar y trató de zafarse de esa mano cadavérica con todas sus fuerzas, la cual no opuso resistencia y la dejó ir; gateó por el suelo y cuando se consiguió poner en pie, pudo escuchar sus últimos gemidos.

-Recuerda mis palabras…

Y gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, convencida de que la debieron de oír hasta en Iwo Jima; su chillido resonó por toda la ladera y Bruno lo oyó perfectamente, reaccionando de seguido.

-¡Aura!

Corrió rápidamente hacia donde oyó el grito, y poco después de desfilar por las tumbas la encontró; nada más verle se echó a sus brazos y lloró como una niña.

-¡Aura! ¿¡Qué pasa, que ha pasado?!-inquirió el chico, asustado.

Tardó bastante en calmarse, temblaba como un flan, estaba pálida como la leche y su mirada transmitía un miedo infinito. Trató de calmarla lo antes posible, consiguiéndolo al menos en parte.

-Ya, ya está, tranquila… ¿Qué ha pasado? Estás blanca…

-Ahí, ahí, en la tumba… ha… ha aparecido una figura de una mujer y… y… me cogió, y…

-¿¡Cómo?!

-Me… me dijo cosas muy raras… no me soltaba, apretaba, y… y…

Trató de hablar y explicarse lo mejor posible, pero el miedo la venció y se echó a llorar otra vez en sus brazos. El chico la meció con cariño, tranquilizándola poco a poco hasta que finalmente recobró la compostura. Tras eso se acercó a la susodicha tumba para comprobarlo.

-¡No, no te acerques, es peligroso!-masculló ella, aún algo alterada.

Aun así hizo caso omiso y extendió una mano para retirar las ramas; las apartó sin problemas y estuvo mirando en el hueco, sin encontrar nada.

-Aquí no hay nada, Aura…

-Pero… pero si estaba ahí…

Quiso decir algo, pero entonces el chico dejó escapar un súbito grito y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¡Bruno!

Se acercó a él para ayudarle, pero en cuanto estuvo al lado el chico convirtió el grito en una carcajada y sacó la mano, sin ningún rasguño.

-¡Vaya carita has puesto!-exclamó el chico, entre risas.

-¡Eres idiota!-gritó ella, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que no pude evitarlo, estaba cantado…

-¡Idiota, idiota, y yo aún muerta de miedo preocupándome para nada, eres un imbécil total!

-Tranquila, tonta, si sólo ha sido una bromita…

-¡Me da igual! ¿Tú sabes el miedo que he pasado? Ni siquiera estabas ahí… idiota-le espetó ella, sin siquiera mirarle.

-Anda, va, no te enfades, boba ¿me perdonas?-murmuró el chico, dibujando una mueca adorable.

-No me pongas esa cara de mareep degollado…

Aun a pesar de sus intentos por hacer que le perdonara la chica fue inflexible, negándole incluso un beso, sin embargo en ese momento volvieron a oírlo fuerte y claro, un grito de mujer mayor pidiendo ayuda en lo más alto del monte.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó él, cogiéndola de la mano.

Siguieron el camino central sin detenerse y subieron las escaleras restantes como una bala; nada más llegar al pasillo final que daba hasta el centro de la cima, se encontraron para su sorpresa con un compendio de soldados tanto del equipo Aqua como del equipo Magma guardando el lugar. Se escondieron a tiempo tras una tumba para evitar ser vistos.

-¡El equipo Aqua!-susurró Aura.

-¡Y el equipo Magma! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-musitó Bruno.

El chico no perdió tiempo y llamó a Shy para explicarle la situación y para que viniera lo más rápido posible; el agente se puso en movimiento enseguida y le indicó que le esperara, pero Bruno fue incapaz, si no hacía algo en ese momento podían salirse con la suya fácilmente. Por lo que, sin más demora, salió de su escondite y atacó a los soldados de los dos equipos.

-¡Nos atacan!-exclamó un soldado del equipo Magma.

-¡Maldición, es ese chaval otra vez! ¡Rápido, avisad al jefe!-indicó uno del equipo Aqua.

Los soldados sacaron a un buen montón de pokémon a la vez, por lo que los dos hicieron lo propio y batieron juntos a todos los soldados de los dos equipos mientras se abrían paso. No supusieron ningún problema puesto que no eran particularmente fuertes, corriendo raudos hasta el centro de la cima donde se encontraron con un auténtico panorama.

Tanto Magno como Aquiles se encontraban robando unas esferas de vidrio a unos ancianos indefensos, vestidos con un kimono y un yukata respectivamente, junto a una especie de altar para ofrendas; aun a pesar de su debilidad, los ancianos se defendían con uñas y dientes, tratando de evitar por todos los medios que se las arrebataran.

-¡No se las llevarán, no, no!-exclamaba la anciana, aferrándose a una esfera de color azul.

-¡No haga esto más difícil, señora! ¡Es en pos del progreso!-masculló Magno, forcejeando con ella.

-¡No pueden hacer esto, es un ultraje, si lo hacen nos condenarán a todos!-musitaba el anciano, asiéndose a una esfera de color rojo.

-¡Al contrario, señor mío, será beneficioso para todos! ¡Déjelo ya!-exclamó Aquiles, haciendo fuerza.

En un visto y no visto, el líder del equipo Aqua le arrebató la esfera, empujándole hacia atrás y cayendo éste al suelo.

-¡Deteneos los dos ahora mismo!-gritó Bruno, encolerizado.

-¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a perturbar la paz de este lugar?!-les espetó Aura, igual de enfadada que él.

Por su parte Magno consiguió la esfera de igual forma y, al oír su grito, Aquiles exclamó al verle.

-¿¡Tú otra vez?!

-¡Ya te dije que no te quitaría el ojo de encima! ¡Devolved eso, ahora!

-¡Chaval, eres un ingenuo si piensas que te haremos caso, el progreso es inevitable! ¡Y deja de meterte en nuestros asuntos, maldita sea!-exclamó Magno, harto de él.

-¡Tenemos lo que queremos, vámonos!-indicó Aquiles a los suyos.

Bruno quiso adelantarse, sin embargo en ese momento el profundo grito de un pokémon resonó por la cima y todos se quedaron muy quietos, como si una fuerza mayor les hubiera obligado a detenerse. Entonces, de golpe y porrazo, de entre las nubes surgió un pokémon de color azul que bajó directamente hasta donde estaban ellos como una exhalación. La anciana, al verlo llegar, exclamó con esperanza y emoción contenida.

-¡Oh, por Buda, es el legendario latios!

Muy asombrado por lo que veía, Bruno sacó su pokédex y se informó.

-Latios, el pokémon eón; incluso oculto, detecta la ubicación de los demás y capta sus emociones telepáticamente. Es muy inteligente y entiende el lenguaje humano, si pliega las alas es capaz de adelantar a un caza en pleno vuelo.

El tal latios voló en círculos alrededor de ellos, observando el panorama, y bajó en picado hacia Magno con cara de pocos amigos. Al ver lo que se le echaba encima, sacó rápidamente a su más fuerte pokémon.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Camerupt, lanzallamas!

Éste hizo acto de aparición y le defendió de latios con una gran columna de llamas; el pokémon legendario remontó el vuelo rápidamente y cargó en su boca una luz de color plateado muy potente.

-¡Retirada, replegaos! ¡Silvina, cúbreme!-indicó Aquiles, viendo el inminente peligro.

-¡Silvina, vete a paseo!-exclamó Bruno, interponiéndose entre Aquiles y ella.

-¡Tú otra vez! ¡Estoy harta de ti y tu insolencia, ahora verás!-exclamó la administradora, furiosa, sacando a su carvanha.

Por su parte Bruno optó por plusle y se enfrentaron.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Chirrido!

Carvanha atacó primero y emitió un sonido agudísimo e insoportable que detuvo en seco a plusle.

En ese momento latios atacó y un rayo de color plateado potentísimo peinó todo el lugar, provocando una espesa nube de humo y dispersando a un buen montón de soldados de ambos equipos.

-¡Ahora, vamos, vamos!-indicaron los dos líderes, aprovechando la confusión.

Todos corrieron escaleras abajo, huyendo de allí; pero latios, con una mueca de furia dibujada en su cara, se lanzó en la persecución de Aquiles, que tenía la esfera roja en su poder. Éste, al ver lo que le venía, indicó.

-¡Silvina, cúbreme, rápido!

-¡Sí, señor!

Su carvanha se puso a la cabeza y esperaron a que latios se acercara; en cuanto estuvo a dos palmos, indicó.

-¡Ahora, carvanha, rayo hielo!

El pokémon de tipo agua lanzó el rayo con tanta rapidez, que latios no le dio tempo a esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno; tan potente resultó ser que el efecto fue casi instantáneo, congelándolo progresivamente hasta encerrarle en un enorme cubo de hielo con forma de bala. El cubo de hielo cayó al suelo a plomo y resbaló por las escaleras hasta detenerse junto a los pies de Silvina, la cual se regodeó en su éxito.

-Oh, al parecer te has quedado helado, pequeñín… inténtalo de nuevo.

-¡Latios!-se oyó la voz de Bruno, acercándose cada vez más.

Silvina puso mala cara y sacó una bomba de humo; tenía unas ganas inmensas de luchar contra él y ponerle en su sitio, sin embargo se tuvo que comer su orgullo y, en cuanto tuvo a tiro al chico, la lanzó a sus pies y se dio el piro.

Sin embargo Bruno dejó estar al equipo Aqua y se acercó a latios al verlo congelado.

-¡Latios, latios!

En ese momento llegó Aura y, al ver la situación, sacó a su blaziken; con varios giros fuego y un par de patadas ígneas logró romper el hielo, liberándole. Sin embargo latios estaba muy frío y temblaba mucho, como si tuviera convulsiones.

-¡Está helado, tenemos que ayudarle a recuperar su temperatura o sufrirá una hipotermia!-exclamó Aura, preocupada.

-¡Vamos para arriba!

Entre los dos, y con ayuda de todos sus pokémon, le llevaron arriba junto con los ancianos.

-¡Oh, latios!-exclamó la anciana al verlo, inquieta.

Tenían allí mismo su casa junto al altar, por lo que metieron a latios en ella, envolviéndolo en densas mantas junto a un radiador antiguo que encendieron rápidamente. Mientras se recuperaba poco a poco, la anciana comenzó a contarles cosas sobre el pokémon legendario.

-Desde los tiempos más antiguos, se ha considerado a latios como uno de los guardianes de Hoenn. Las leyendas dicen que en tiempos convulsos ayudaban a proteger la prefectura de cualquier mal que pudiera surgir, y les confirieron la tarea tras la gran guerra que asoló el mundo y dio origen a las esferas que esos hombres se han llevado…

-¿Y qué son exactamente esas esferas?-preguntó Bruno con educación.

-Para explicar la procedencia de esas esferas he de contaros una antigua historia ¿queréis oírla?-inquirió el anciano, hablando por primera vez.

Los dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza, por lo que el anciano comenzó a relatar.

-Hace miles de millones de años, toda la tierra estaba convulsionada por los continuos enfrentamientos que había entre pokémon de tipo tierra y tipo agua; los pokémon de tipo tierra, con sus devastadores ataques, movían los suelos, provocaban inmensos terremotos y deslizaban grandes cantidades de masas de tierra. Por otro lado, los pokémon de agua, con sus potentes ataques, provocaban mareas, corrientes, tsunamis y maremotos que desplazaban ingentes cantidades de agua. La lucha no tenía fin y la tierra parecía estar condenada a perecer. Pero entonces, de los mismos elementos de la tierra surgieron dos esferas: la esfera azul y la esfera roja. El brillo que emanó de estas tranquilizó a todos los pokémon, salvando al planeta de la catástrofe. Tras eso, ambas esferas señalaron a dos pokémon de gran poder para que guardaran tanto a ellas como a la tierra que las vio nacer y, tras eso, fueron escondidas para salvaguardar así el equilibrio entre la tierra y los mares. Y eso es lo que se cuenta acerca de las esferas.

-¿Y en cuanto a latios?-inquirió el chico, mirando al susodicho.

-Desde entonces ha vivido aquí salvaguardando la prefectura de Hoenn, aunque hacía tiempo que no se le veía por aquí, a decir verdad, la última vez que le llegaron a ver fue hace más de una década-explicó la anciana, un tanto intrigada al respecto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Aura en preguntar.

-Aunque espere un segundo, usted dijo antes que las esferas señalaron a dos pokémon, si latios es uno ¿dónde está el otro?

Ante esa pregunta la señora esbozó una extrañada mirada, comentando acto seguido.

-Esa es una estupenda pregunta, no sabría decirte, debería estar con latios ya que ambos están estrechamente ligados, pero por alguna razón ha venido él sólo… es extraño, qué duda cabe…

Tanto Bruno como Aura miraron a latios desde donde estaban, el cual permanecía envuelto y muy quieto; había dejado de temblar desde hacía un buen rato, aunque ahora parecía estar descansando.

-Que latios haya venido a ayudar forma parte de su deber, puesto que debe proteger la esfera azul y asegurar que no se separe de su homóloga. Pero ahora que las han separado… las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas…-musitó en ese momento la anciana, muy asustada.

-Exactamente, las dos esferas no deben de estar separadas tanto tiempo-añadió el anciano.

-¿Por qué, qué ocurriría si no estuvieran juntas el suficiente tiempo?-inquirió Bruno.

Los dos ancianos no dijeron nada, demasiado afectados como para hablar, pero aun así intercambiaron sendas miradas de preocupación.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Bruno fue a abrir, encontrándose con una cara conocida.

-¡Shy!

-¡Mierda de escaleras!-musitó el agente, todo acalorado.

Bruno optó por no decir nada y le dejó pasar, poniéndole al corriente de todo lo ocurrido.

-Ya veo, así que robo de joyas antiguas…-murmuró el agente, tomando nota.

-No sólo eso, Shy, al parecer son mucho más que joyas antiguas.

-Ya, ya, pero necesitaba un nombre para añadir al expediente…

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Además ¿Qué querrán hacer esos dos con las esferas?-inquirió Aura, extrañada.

-Magno se llevó la esfera azul y Aquiles la roja… ¿Qué cree usted que pueden hacer con ellas, señora?-quiso saber Bruno.

-Pues no lo sé bien, aunque… puede que traten de despertar a las tierras y a los mares-murmuró ella, asustada por la idea.

-Y si eso pasa… que Buda nos ayude-añadió el anciano, igual de preocupado.

Los tres se miraron, sorprendidos por todo el misticismo que desprendían los dos ancianos; Shy quiso decir al respecto, repasando sus notas, pero en ese momento latios dejó escapar un leve gemido y Bruno se acercó a él.

-Hey, latios, ¿estás bien?

El pokémon legendario le miró fijamente un tanto confuso, apartándose levemente por instinto, pero el chico le tranquilizó rápidamente.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no voy a hacerte daño. Vaya, aún estás algo frío, no te preocupes, te ayudaré a entrar en calor.

Sin mayor dilación sacó a swellow, el cual agitó sus plumas y se acomodó junto al pokémon legendario para ayudarle a entrar en calor, saludándole entre medias.

-¿Ves? El plumaje de swellow te puede ayudar a recuperar calor-añadió el chico, con una sonrisa.

Latios no le quitaba ojo de encima en ningún momento, como si le estuviera analizando con la mirada; Bruno puso todo su empeño para que recuperara su calor corporal con la ayuda de sus pokémon, los cuales hablaron con él distendidamente, calmándole en el proceso.

Tanto Aura como los ancianos le estuvieron observando hacer, la primera con una media sonrisa grabada en su cara. En ese momento Shy retomó rápidamente la conversación regresando con ellos, ya que había aprovechado el momento para salir fuera, comentando al respecto.

-Vale, he informado de la situación, en inteligencia siguen investigando al respecto acerca de las esferas y a lo que pueden estar atadas, pero si pudiéramos descubrir dónde están y cuál es la guarida del equipo Magma, tal vez tengamos alguna oportunidad de averiguar más cosas.

-¿Y qué hay de la del equipo Aqua? Algo se podrá hacer, lo que sea-insistió Bruno, junto a latios.

-Ya te dije que no va a ser posible, Bruno, tenemos no sólo a un ayuntamiento sino también a un monopolio cono Hoenn TV por investigar, llamaríamos demasiado la atención.

-¿Hoenn TV? ¿Y eso por qué?-murmuró Aura, extrañada.

-Sí, bueno, esto lo pude descubrir poco después, pero al parecer el director de la cadena les donó algo de dinero para las reformas de la cueva submarina, avalando al equipo Aqua como el _equipo amante la naturaleza_ , según palabras textuales. Parece ser que suele involucrarse en actividades benéficas, curioso, no encontré nada semejante en su expediente cuando lo investigué la primera vez…-explicó al agente.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Aura pegó un bote, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, y exclamando de seguido.

-¡Eso es, pues claro! ¡Ya decía yo que me sonaba su cara!

-¿Eh?

-¡El director de Hoenn TV es idéntico al líder del equipo Aqua!-anunció ella con mucha seguridad.

Todos se quedaron a cuadros por la repentina revelación, al tiempo que el agente mascullaba.

-¿¡Cómo dices?!

-¡Sí, unas semanas antes de que Bruno llegara a mi pueblo, vi en la tele una entrevista al mismo director conducida por Gabi y Teo!

-¿¡Qué?! No puede ser, por lo que averigüé en su momento es un hombre muy esquivo que no se deja ver casi nunca y siempre evade hasta a sus propios reporteros, prestarse a una entrevista así no concuerda para nada con su perfil-murmuró Shy, repasando sus notas.

-¡Pero yo lo vi, estoy segura! Recuerdo que la emitieron muy entrada la madrugada porque no me podía dormir, me suele pasar a veces y me pongo la tele para volver a pillar el sueño, tampoco es tan raro, suelen poner entrevistas de este tipo a altas horas de la madrugada para rellenar los huecos sin programación…

Ese detalle en concreto llamó mucho la atención de Bruno, el cual comenzó a pensar muy rápido y prácticamente en voz alta.

-Claro, tiene sentido… si es verdad lo que sugieres, Aquiles es el director de la cadena y está usando su alto cargo para escudarse en ella y así evitar que se le identifique con el líder del equipo Aqua, de ahí a que evite cualquier tipo de aparición pública.

-¡Exacto! Entonces… los combates editados…-masculló Aura, percatándose enseguida del detalle.

Los dos se miraron fijamente comprendiéndolo al instante, dándoles aún más motivos para odiar con intensidad a Aquiles.

-Bueno, es plausible, pero si es así ¿cómo explicas la entrevista?-inquirió en ese momento Shy, mirándole con interés.

-Conocemos a esos reporteros, son entregados a su trabajo y muy profesionales, probablemente insistieron con él, debieron de pensar que entrevistar a su propio superior sería interesante. Si al final Aquiles accedió debió ser porque se debieron de poner especialmente pesados, y él aceptó a sabiendas que, siendo él el superior, podría ser capaz de emitirla a la hora en la que la audiencia sería prácticamente nula, por lo que no se exponía a que nadie le reconociera. Y seguramente nadie le pidió explicaciones puesto que es el superior, dudo mucho que un trabajador sensato se atreviese a cuestionar a su propio jefe.

El razonamiento del chico caló hondo en todos los presentes, especialmente en Shy, el cual le miró ciertamente impresionado y llegando a comentar al respecto.

-Muy pero que muy bien pensado, Bruno… ¿te has planteado meterte a policía después de entrenar? La Interpol busca a gente como tú…

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder a eso, latios se levantó de improviso, con intención de irse, pero Bruno le detuvo rápidamente.

-No, latios, aún no te has recuperado del todo, mejor descansa.

El pokémon legendario le miró fijamente, como si tuviera intención de replicarle, pero finalmente obedeció y se volvió a tumbar.

-Gran deducción, Bruno, al menos ya tengo algo a lo que atenerme, será más sencillo acercarse a un organismo privado que a uno público. Si descubres algo más, házmelo saber.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado, el agente se despidió de todos y se marchó rápidamente a trabajar; tanto Bruno como Aura se quedaron un rato más hasta que latios por fin recuperó su temperatura, saliendo todos afuera para despedirse.

-Y recordad, es vital que las dos esferas vuelvan a encontrarse, su poder es muy grande, más grande de lo que nos podamos imaginar y podrían tener efectos impredecibles si están demasiado tiempo separadas-insistió la anciana, aún preocupada al respecto.

-Encontrad a esos dos ladrones antes de que los mares y las tierras despierten y vuelvan a enfrentarse o estaremos todos perdidos-recalcó el anciano.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias. Sabemos dónde se esconde el equipo Aqua, pero no el equipo Magma, sería de gran ayuda si pudiéramos encontrar su guarida…-murmuró Bruno en ese momento.

-Ah, espera joven, en ese caso puede que esto tal vez te sea de ayuda-le detuvo en ese momento la anciana, rebuscando en sus bolsillos y sacando una especie de medallón con el signo del equipo Magma grabado en él, entregándoselo.

-Se le cayó a uno de esos bribones antes, puede que te ayude a encontrarlos.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

Finalmente se despidieron de ellos y comenzaron a marcharse escaleras abajo; por su parte latios quiso levantar el vuelo y buscar las esferas por su cuenta, sin embargo algo le detuvo sin saber muy bien por qué y miró al chico fijamente.

Después de semejante fracaso no se sentía merecedor de su puesto como guardián de Hoenn, sin embargo había algo en ese muchacho que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. La última vez que se mezcló con humanos las cosas salieron terriblemente mal y su hermana estuvo a punto de pagar las consecuencias, de ahí a que decidiera recluirla en la isla del sur en un intento desesperado por protegerla y enmendar sus errores. Sin embargo eso también salió terriblemente mal, por lo que había fallado también como hermano mayor. Ahora, con su hermana pequeña aún perdida y las esferas de poder separadas todo pintaba muy negro para él, ya no sabía qué más podía salir peor.

Sin embargo ese chico le había dado algo que nunca ningún otro humano le había otorgado: esperanza. En su momento se llegó a prometer a sí mismo que nunca más se relacionaría con humanos, convencido de la maldad intrínseca de todos ellos. Pero este chaval se mostró bueno y comprensivo en todo momento con él, buscando su bienestar y protección. Sin duda era algo que nunca había visto, y por este motivo sentía que podía confiar en él. Además, al parecer se las había visto antes con esos dos equipos de tarados, por lo que ir con él le garantizaría volverles a encontrar y luchar contra ellos para recuperar las esferas.

Por lo que, sin pensárselo mucho más, finalmente decidió. Se adelantó rápidamente y detuvo a Bruno, quitándole el gorro y dejando a la vista su pelo corto y moreno que tanto le hacía parecer a su padre.

-Oye, ése es mi gorro…

Latios le miró a los ojos y el chico le devolvió la mirada; el brillo en sus ojos era intenso, y de alguna manera entendió los anhelos del pokémon legendario, comentando al respecto.

-Quieres pararles los pies a los dos ¿verdad? Casi tanto como yo, o puede que más…

Latios asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-No sé dónde pueden estar, pero les encontraré cueste lo que cueste ¿quieres venir conmigo y ayudarme?

Latios asintió de nuevo, ésta vez con más fuerza que antes. Bruno le sonrió, diciéndoselo todo en nada.

-De acuerdo.

Sacó entonces una ultra ball que guardaba para alguna que otra captura grande y se la lanzó; latios se dejó coger por ella, cayebdo al suelo y dando varios toques hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro, capturándolo.

-No me extraña nada…-comentó Aura en ese momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió él, recogiéndola del suelo.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Por un momento Bruno se hizo el tonto, a lo que ella rodó los ojos murmurando de seguido.

-Lo sabes perfectamente… te vi antes cómo cuidabas a latios, dándole motivos para que se fie de ti. Eres bueno con los pokémon, Bruno, y no sólo luchando con ellos. Y no voy a mentir, me gusta eso de ti…

Ante eso el chico esbozó una cariñosa sonrisa, de esas que tanto le gustaban a la chica, comentando al poco rato.

-Entonces tendré que hacerlo más menudo visto lo visto…

Aura enrojeció por enésima vez, aunque no lo hizo molesta, sino halagada y muy feliz, dándole un suave beso en los labios. En cuanto se separaron, el chico inquirió.

-¿Esto quiere decir que me perdonas por lo de antes?

-Más quisieras…

-Vaya…

Aun así los dos se rieron, divertidos, al tiempo que el chico sacaba a latios y se montaban en él para regresar a ciudad Calagua; sin embargo, aunque parecía que lo había dejado pasar, el extraño e inquietante encuentro con ese ser seguía muy presente en la mente de Aura, la cual miró al monte Pírico mientras se alejaban de él. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, recordando sus palabras, y optó por olvidarse de ellas agarrándose con fuerza a Bruno.

La cima del monte siguió envuelta en una bruma perpetua, al tiempo que su figura se iba recortando en la distancia.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, y tras estar casi todo el día fuera investigando por su cuenta, Gabi y Teo regresaron a la redacción bastante preocupados e inquietos. Y no era para menos, puesto que sus más recientes investigaciones habian arrojado unas conclusiones de lo más interesantes.

Dado que por lo que se podía entrever de la cinta era que tanto el señor Aquiles como el hombre de rojo se conocían, decidieron investigar al mismo Aquiles y su entorno. Fue un poco complicado, pero finalmente obtuvieron algo fiable gracias a varias visitas al registro del ayuntamiento y la universidad de la ciudad.

Al parecer el hombre de rojo respondía al nombre de Magno, y fue un antiguo compañero de los tiempos del instituto de Aquiles. Éste desde siempre había sentido una gran fascinación por el mar y todo lo que le rodeaba, fue esa misma pasión lo que le motivó a estudiar oceanografía y ciencias marítimas y ambientales en la universidad de Calagua. Durante sus estudios estuvo muy involucrado en todo tipo de protestas a favor del medio ambiente y afiliado a movimientos activistas relacionados, siendo conocido en ese sentido por la pasión y fiereza que tenía para con sus ideales. Terminó sus estudios con honores, sin embargo al poco de hacerlo murió su padre y se vio obligado a tomar su puesto como director de Hoenn TV, consiguiendo así su actual puesto y dejando atrás todo por lo que abogaba de joven.

Al mismo tiempo, Magno era un hombre más apegado a la tecnología y la mecánica, al contrario que Aquiles, y se interesó sobre todo en ingeniería, geografía y vulcanología, siguiendo así una estela distinta a la de su amigo de la infancia.Y aunque en un principio parecía que se llevaban bien, cada vez se distanciaron y enemistaron más al crecer con ideas tan opuestas. Ambos hicieron unos notables doctorados acerca de sus áreas de interés, en los cuales demostraron un conocimiento muy amplio de los mismos y abogando por unos ideales muy intensos e incluso rayando lo radical.

No les costó mucho conectar a Aquiles con el equipo Aqua, encontrando mucha información al respecto, ya que sus actividades eran bien conocidas por toda esa zona de Hoenn, pero con un punto de vista muy distinto a lo inicialmente sugerido. Todo era demasiado extraño como para dejarlo pasar por alto. Y llegarían al fondo del asunto costase lo que les costase.

-¿Crees que es prudente volver aquí, Gabi?-inquirió Teo en ese momento.

-No lo sé, pero necesito acceder un momento a nuestros archivos del registro para comprobar algunas cosas, es algo que sólo podemos averiguar aquí-explicó ella, apurada.

-Bueno, vale, espero que no nos lleve mucho…

Sacó su tarjeta para abrir la puerta de acceso para empleados y la pasó por el lector, sin embargo el cerrojo no saltó, para sorpresa de ambos periodistas. Gabi lo volvió a intentar, extrañada, pero la puerta siguió sin abrirse.

-¿Qué le pasa a esto? Vamos, ábrete…

-¿No te abre? Qué raro, déjame intentarlo a mí…

Teo pasó su tarjeta por el lector, comprobando por sí mismo que la suya tampoco abría.

-Qué raro… ¿se habrán desconfigurado?

-¿Las dos a la vez? Lo dudo mucho, tampoco las hemos acercado a ningún campo electromagnético… esto es muy extraño.

Lo siguieron intentado durante los siguientes minutos, sin embargo en ese momento un empleado al que ellos conocían abrió desde dentro, dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Ah, chicos ¿Qué haceis aquí?

-Pues venir a trabajar, como tú…-murmuró Gabi, con impaciencia.

-Ah, ya, bueno, sobre eso… me temo que ya no podéis venir por aquí.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué no?!

-¡Sí! ¿¡Por qué no?!-repitió Teo, igual de atacado.

El hombre suspiró, como si le costara elegir bien sus palabras, pero finalmente se armó de valor y les anunció con voz queda.

-Es que vosotros… ya no trabajáis aquí.

Ese comentario con segundas les dejó del todo descolocados e incrédulos, incapaces de procesarlo como tal.

-¿¡Cómo que ya no trabajamos aquí?!-repitió Teo, como si no lo hubiera entendido.

-Pero, pero… ¿¡por qué?!-musitó Gabi, sintiéndose como su mundo se derrumbaba.

El ex compañero les miró muy incómodo, como si quisiera decirles algo al respecto, sin embargo lo único que pudo decirlos fue un simple y somero _lo siento_ antes de cerrarles la puerta y desaparecer dentro.

Los dos se quedaron allí, atónitos y conmocionados, hasta que por fín lograron reaccionar. Gabi no pudo evitarlo y se echó a llorar débilmente, siendo consolada rápidamente por Teo, que la abrazó con confianza.

-Oh, vamos, tranquila…

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si me han echado sin razón aparente?! ¡El periodismo es mi pasión, y lo sabes!

-Lo sé, lo sé, a mí también me molesta, no creas que no. Pero ya sabes que yo no te dejaré sola…-murmuró el chico, consolándola.

Ella sonrió levemente, algo ruborizada al respecto y enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Gracias, Teo…

Quedándose con lo puesto y poco más, decidieron marcharse tras esperar un rato por si alguien más se dignaba a salir a darles explicaciones, sin embargo en ese momento vieron a un hombre joven con aspecto extranjero vestido de blanco y con cara de malas pulgas saliendo de las oficinas.

-Maldita sea… no va a ser tan sencillo como creía…

Se sentó entonces en un banco cercano, sacando una libretita y consultándola con gesto pensativo; se acercaron a él particularmente interesados, siendo Gabi la primera en hablar con él.

-Perdone ¿le ocurre algo?

-¡Pues que no me quieren atender, eso pasa! Es mi única pista…

Los dos reporteros se miraron, un tanto extrañados por el comentario, aunque en ese momento el hombre aprovechó para preguntarles.

-¿Y ustedes? Les vi algo abatidos antes…

-Nos han dejado sin trabajo-dijo Teo secamente.

-Vaya por dios, lo siento mucho, debe de ser duro para ustedes... quiero decir, no soy de aquí, como verán, pero tengo entendido que el trabajo es muy importante para la sociedad japonesa.

-Sí, bueno, cosas que pasan, ya nos las apañaremos…-murmuró Teo, sin darle más vueltas.

Los tres guardaron silencio por unos segundos y luego Teo dijo en voz baja a Gabi.

-Puede que no podamos acceder más a lo que querías mirar, pero al menos tenemos la cinta.

-Sí… ¿la tienes aquí?

-Claro…-murmuró él, revolviendo en su mochila.

Pero en cuanto la observó se alarmó, puesto que enseguida se percató de algo que no encajaba; quitó la tapa superior, supervisó la cinta y exclamó.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Gabi.

-¡Pues que no es la misma cinta, me han dado el cambiazo y yo sin enterarme! ¡Mierda!-chilló el cámara, pisoteando la cinta cambiada.

-¿Tan importante era esa cinta?-inquirió el hombre vestido de blanco.

-No lo sabe usted bien…-masculló Gabi, devastada.

-Debí hacer una copia, mierda, mierda, mierda…-repetía Teo, frustrado y enfadado.

-Vaya, pues sí que era importante… ¿algún reportaje sustancial?

-Mucho más que eso… si se lo dijéramos no se lo creería-murmuró la reportera, muy frustrada.

-Bueno, en mi trabajo he visto y oído muchas cosas, quizás no me sorprenda demasiado…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si le dijera que en esa cinta había un video del director de la cadena hablando con un extraño hombre pelirrojo que responde al nombre de Magno y que probablemente estén metidos los dos en algo muy turbio?-inquirió Gabi.

Al oír eso el hombre abrió mucho los ojos, como si se le hubiera aparecido la virgen, y exclamó de seguido.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pruebas incriminatorias contra Aquiles?! ¡Me interesa!

-¿Y… y eso por qué?

-¡Porque ese tal Magno es el líder del equipo Magma!

Los dos reporteros le miraron extrañados y al final, visto lo visto, el hombre se presentó.

-Shy, detective de la Interpol, sección trotamundos.

-Así que la Interpol… ya decía yo…-murmuró Teo, comprendiendo sus comentarios.

-Aquiles está bajo sospecha de ser el líder del equipo Aqua-anunció Shy con voz queda.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¿Ese equipo de activistas del mar que se han adueñado de la ensenada?-inquirió Teo.

-Así es, he tratado de investigar desde dentro, pero no me han dejado ir más allá… y eso de activistas no podría estar más equivocado, activistas, sí…-murmuró Shy con sorna.

Por un momento les miró de arriba abajo y, sin pensárselo mucho más, les propuso.

-¿Les interesaría colaborar con la Interpol?

* * *

¡Nuevo capítulo de Pokémon! Y como diría Luisito comunica: ¡ahora si viene lo chido! XDDDD pero sí, se viene una parte importante de la historia, y es por eso por lo que este capítulo ha acabado teniendo tanto contenido, aunque no es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, creo recordar. Pero bueno, pasemos a hablar de algunas cosas.

Tenía intención de hacer volver a aparecer a Blasco, ya que estaba pendiente una revancha con Bruno, y ¡surprise, madafacas! XDD he aprovechado además para hacer una pequeña conexión con la anterior generación, y sí, el niño que habló con Oro aquella vez en ciudad Olivo era Bruno, por si alguien no lo reconoció en su momento. Y, por supuesto, lo vio en la liga luchando ya que, después de todo, todo el mundo lo vio. Me está gustando su desarrollo hasta el momento, quizás le haga algún que otro capítulo en el que vuelva a aparecer, o bien que tenga un foco más concreto, pero esperad su presencia, eso desde luego.

Por otro lado está el detalle de la premonición terrorífica, que tendrá cierta relevancia y peso en posteriores capítulos, no voy a adelantar mayores acontecimientos puesto que se verá más pronto que tarde, pero mientras tanto os dejaré con la duda ¡muajajaja!

Los acontecimientos en el monte Pírico no podían faltar, por supuesto, y aunque la historia de las esferas no parece encajar con la historia de groudon y kyogre ya veré cómo lo puedo arreglar en ese sentido, ya que también quiero darle un poco de sentido a la presencia de latios y latias en Hoenn. Hablando de latios, ahora forma parte del equipo de Bruno, lo cual es una gran adición, dicho sea de paso. He aprovechado también para hacer avanzar la subtrama de Gabi y Teo, a partir de aquí pasarán a un segundo plano, aunque haré que vuelvan a aparecer de vez en cuando de cara al final.

Y, por supuesto, no podían faltar unas cuantas escenitas románticas entre los dos tortolitos. Si es que son tan monos que no me puedo resistir, espero que los fans del shipping lo hayan gozado tanto como yo escribiéndolas.

Y eso es todo de momento, esperad el siguiente más pronto que tarde que estoy que lo tiro, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 26**

 **Operación doble**

Tras volver a ciudad Calagua, Bruno se estuvo devanando los sesos tratando de averiguar para que servía ese colgante del equipo Magma. El tiempo apremiaba, y tras pasar una noche de lo más inquieta, a la mañana siguiente estuvo en el jardín del centro pokémon dando vueltas como una noria mientras pensaba en opciones. Aura estaba con él, sosteniendo el colgante y observándolo atentamente.

-En serio que no se me ocurre nada… ¿qué puede abrir? ¿Y dónde?-murmuró el chico, algo frustrado.

-No parece gran cosa… aunque me resulta curioso que la M esté en relieve…-observó en ese momento Aura.

-Sí, yo también me había fijado… tiene los bordes muy redondeados, como si estuvieran hechos para encajar en algo…-supuso el chico, pasando los dedos por él.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, pensativa; a ella tampoco se le ocurría gran cosa. Sin embargo en ese momento latios salió por su propio pie de la ultra ball, acercándose al objeto y observándolo atentamente.

-¿Qué pasa, latios? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?-inquirió el chico, curioso.

El pokémon legendario cabeceó ligeramente, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se dirigía al chico; por un instante algo se proyectó en su mente, y, al segundo siguiente, lo comprendió.

-¡Ah, pues claro!

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Aura, extrañada.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel soldado del equipo Magma que vimos tan quieto aquella noche en el desfiladero de camino a pueblo Lavacalda?

Aura abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiéndolo al instante.

-Pues claro… podría estar escondiendo algo en ese punto…

Nada más decir eso Bruno se movió deprisa y anunció.

-Iré a comprobarlo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-inquirió ella en ese momento.

-Mejor no, no sabemos con qué nos vamos a encontrar, y tampoco debemos llamar demasiado la atención, mejor quédate aquí ¿vale?

Por su parte Aura no puso ningún impedimento, al tiempo que Bruno se acercó a latios y montó en su lomo. Antes de que se marcharan, la chica murmuró.

-Sé que no será necesario, pero aun así… ten cuidado, por favor.

-Tranquila, ya sabes que yo siempre lo tengo-asintió él con una sonrisita.

Se despidieron con un rápido pero intenso beso y latios alzó el vuelo de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia el oeste como una exhalación. Aura les observó marcharse y volvió al centro pokémon, sin dejar de sentir peocupación por el muchacho.

Tras capturar a latios, Bruno envió a swellow con el profesor Abedul para que lo cuidase por él, puesto que le gustaría completar el equipo con algo distinto para darle mayor variedad. Por su parte el profesor no puso ningún impedimento y recibió sin problemas a swellow a través del sistema de transferencia, asegurando que lo cuidaría bien y añadiendo que le sería de gran ayuda en sus investigaciones.

Además, si algo destacaba de latios era que volaba a una velocidad bastante notable; plegando las alas, como bien dijo la pokédex, latios fue capaz de superar la barrera del sonido y en menos de veinte minutos siquiera se personaron en la ladera sur del monte Cenizo; desde las alturas la forma de la caldera era mucho más notable, el cráter seguía echando humo, como de costumbre, y el color pardo negruzco de la tierra contrastaba ampliamente con el verde intenso de la zona este de Hoenn.

Aterrizaron en una pequeña depresión en el terreno en la parte alta del desfiladero y Bruno se apeó de latios, manteniéndolo consigo en todo momento.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, abramos bien los ojos-indicó el chico, mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

El pokémon legendario asintió y, entre los dos, estuvieron buscando por las inmediaciones algún hueco o muesca donde poder usar el colgante. Iban con cuidado para evitar caerse, ya que el terreno era de lo más irregular.

-No recuerdo bien donde estaba ese soldado… creo que era un poco más adelante, pero no estoy seguro-murmuró el chico, un tanto contrariado.

Sin embargo, en ese momento oyó algo moverse tras de sí y se dio la vuelta rápidamente; tras unos matorrales cubiertos de ceniza volcánica, apareció entonces una criatura de ojos rojos, pelaje blanco y una gran guadaña en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso?-musitó Bruno, sacando la pokédex.

-Absol, el pokémon catástrofe; detecta con precisión cualquier cambio producido en la atmósfera o la tierra y predice catástrofes naturales. Es un pokémon longevo que vive unos cien años. Vive en hábitats montañosos, hostiles y accidentados de los que rara vez se aleja.

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, latios apareció en ese momento y se dirigió a él con gesto apremiante, sorprendiendo en ese aspecto a Bruno, el cual les estuvo observando intrigado mientras parecían hablar entre sí.

* * *

-¡Aquí estás!

-¡Por fin apareces! Ha pasado algo en el monte Pírico ¿verdad?

-¡Y tanto, han robado las esferas!

-¡¿Qué?! Agh, maldición, esto es malo, aunque supongo que es por eso por lo que has venido…

-Así es, tenemos algo que nos podría ayudar a entrar aquí ¿llegaste a ubicar una entrada?

-Sí, sólo hay una, seguidme.

* * *

Tras lo que pareció ser una rápida conversación, el absol les indicó con la cabeza que les siguiera y tanto latios como el chico fueron tras él.

Les llevó entonces hasta una zona del desfiladero algo apartada del camino, la misma zona en la que vieron a aquel soldado, aunque en ese momento no había nadie por las inmediaciones. Aun así, el absol se acercó a una pequeña roca horadada y le indicó a Bruno que se aproximara. Vio entonces que en ésta había la marca de la M del medallón. Lo sacó sin más demora y lo puso en el hueco, encajando perfectamente. Al punto, el suelo tembló ligeramente y una puerta secreta se abrió en la roca.

-¡Bien, funcionó! Vale, vamos a entrar, tú de momento vuelve, latios, no debemos llamar la atención-indicó el chico, devolviéndole a su ultra ball.

El aludido no puso ningún impedimento y regresó a la ball, quedando sólo absol junto a Bruno, el cual no perdió más tiempo y se adentró en la roca junto al pokémon siniestro.

Nada más poner un pie en el lugar, un incipiente calor comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, ya que después de todo se estaban adentrando en las profundidades de una caldera volcánica especialmente activa. El túnel era bastante ancho y se encontraba iluminado con numerosas lámparas eléctricas, notándose rápidamente la acción del hombre en él. A lo largo y ancho del camino notó la presencia de muchas máquinas que medían la presión, temperatura y humedad del ambiente, además de multitud de equipo de excavación desde picos y palas hasta excavadoras, buldóceres y hasta una gran tuneladora guardada en una enorme sala aledaña. No tardó nada en encontrarse con soldados del equipo Magma y eso mismo cercioró la situación.

-No hay duda, ésta es la guarida del equipo Magma…

El absol puso mala cara al verlos y se quiso lanzar, pero Bruno le detuvo.

-Espera, si los alertas ahora vendrán todos en tropel y no sabemos cuántos son ni cuál es la situación aquí abajo, mejor ser sigilosos.

El pokémon aceptó la propuesta y juntos atravesaron todos los túneles y salas excavados en la roca; le recordó en ese sentido a la senda ígnea, ya que hacía tanto calor como en ésta, pero cuanto más se adentraban, la temperatura aumentaba cada vez más. Un barómetro cercano indicaba una presión de unos treinta pascales, un termómetro señalaba algo más de treinta grados de temperatura y un higrómetro indicaba una humedad relativa del 40%. Soportable de momento.

En uno de los túneles encontraron una pequeña cavidad por la que se podían colar y pasar desapercibidos junto al camino; vieron a un montón de soldados del equipo Magma vigilando los accesos, cada vez eran más y avanzar se hacía más complicado a cada tramo. Hasta que al final no pudieron esconderse bien por mucho más tiempo y les acabaron viendo.

-¡Intrusos, intrusos!

-¡Avisad a Magno!

-Pues nada, al lío-murmuró Bruno, mientras varios soldados sacaban a sus pokémon.

Absol se puso en guardia y atacó, haciendo brillar la guadaña en su cabeza y soltando una especie de viento cortante que tumbó a sus enemigos más cercanos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aura pasaba el rato en el centro pokémon de ciudad Calagua; aun a pesar de que sabía que Bruno era fuerte y decidido, no podía evitar preocuparse por él y por lo que le pudiera pasar. Desde que le conoció y hasta ese momento, se había acabado enamorando irremediablemente de él, y ahora que estaban juntos ni siquiera eso evitaba que esa preocupación, esa inquietud, se apoderara de ella cada vez que se ponía en peligro. Quizás era porque le quería demasiado. O quizás era porque en el fondo quería ser tan valiente y decidida como él. Sin embargo era consciente de su propia debilidad, y no quería preocupar a Bruno, por lo que apartarse y esperar era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Estuvo entreteniéndose viendo la tele en el salón mientras pensaba en otra cosa, en ese momento estaban entrevistando al capitán Babor en el puerto de ciudad Portual, ya que había vuelto de una expedición por la ruta 127 y al parecer habían encontrado una grieta submarina en lo más profundo del lecho marino; tanto él como su equipo estaban seguros de que podría haber algo gordo detrás.

-Está claro que habrá sido una experiencia inolvidable…-comentó la presentadora, que era ni más ni menos que Gabi.

Aunque la llamó la atención que en su micrófono no se veía el logo de Hoenn TV, sino de la CNNI, indicando claramente que ahora trabajaban para la famosa cadena internacional.

-Por supuesto, todo el equipo no cabe en sí de gozo con la idea de explorar, puede que nos encontremos con algo que no se haya visto en miles de millones de años, y sí, la labor emprendedora ha sido enorme. Pero nada de esto habría sido posible sin mi pequeño tesoro, el _Explorer 1_ , que nos ha permitido llegar a dónde otra unidad no hubiera podido-explicó el capitán Babor.

-Tengo entendido que no es muy grande…

-Así es, no es especialmente espacioso, pero su pequeño tamaño es favorable para salvar los accesos más pequeños, con él se puede explorar hasta la sima más estrecha y yo lo veo como una gran ventaja.

Y así era, desde donde estaban se podía ver el blanco casco del submarino, el cual destacaba por no destacar mucho como tal, pasando incluso desapercibido.

Gabi quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento se oyó por todo el puerto una voz amplificada que anunciaba.

-Muchas gracias, capitán Babor, por facilitarnos tan amablemente su submarino.

Todos miraron a donde surgía la voz, del sistema de megafonía del submarino; y es que los administradores del equipo Aqua, Silvina y Matías, estaban subidos a lo alto de la escotilla de acceso.

-¿¡Qué estáis haciendo ahí, ladrones?! ¡Bajad inmediatamente de mi submarino!-masculló el capitán Babor al verles.

-¡El equipo Aqua!-exclamó la gente al verlos.

-Le daríamos las gracias por tan generoso gesto, pero tenemos un pelín de prisa-murmuró Matías.

-Nuestro jefe nos espera…-añadió Silvina, esbozando una grandilocuente sonrisa.

Y, tras esas palabras, se metieron en el submarino y se lo llevaron tan rápido como aparecieron, perdiéndose bajo el agua hacia alguna dirección.

-¡No, no, mi pequeño!

El capitán Babor, impotente, vio como se lo llevaban y se dirigían a mar abierto, hacia las rutas 132, 133 y 134, caracterizadas por sus fuertes corrientes oceánicas, pero con un submarino como el _Explorer 1_ se podía hacer frente a rachas submarinas incluso más fuertes.

Gabi y Teo se miraron por un momento, y ella hizo una rápida llamada sin apenas dudar.

Por su parte Aura lo veía todo desde la tele del salón del centro pokémon, junto con más gente; estaba alucinada, aún no se lo creía, no se esperaba una acción tan burdamente ejecutada por parte del equipo Aqua.

-Pero qué poca vergüenza, y encima lo roban en público y a plena luz del día…

Los demás entrenadores que andaban por allí comentaban lo sucedido en pequeños corrillos, sin embargo ella se quedó sola, rumiando por su cuenta el qué hacer. No sabía cuándo volvería Bruno, trató de llamarle, pero no cogía su pokénavegador, la operadora la devolvía la llamada diciendo que no había línea.

-Oh, no, espero que esté bien…-pensó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando recibió una llamada y lo cogió rápidamente, esperando oír a su novio al otro lado.

-¿Sí?

-Aura ¿eres tú, Aura?

-Sí, soy yo ¿Quién es?

-Soy Shy, el agente de la Interpol, necesito hablar urgentemente con Bruno, como no me cogía pensé en llamarte a ti.

-Pues no va a poder ser posible, porque a mí tampoco me lo coge, se fue hace un par de horas y no sé cuándo volverá.

-Mierda… ¿por un casual estabas viendo la tele, has visto el robo del submarino en ciudad Portual?-inquirió Shy.

-Sí, claro, hace nada.

-Quería llamar a Bruno para ver si me podía ayudar, se dirigen hacia el este pero algo me dice que van a llevar el submarino a su base en la cueva marina de la ensenada de ciudad Calagua. Quizás tú puedas ayudarme…

-Me gustaría, pero… ¿cómo?-inquirió ella.

Shy estuvo pensando durante unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió algo y exclamó.

-¡Ya sé! Intenta colarte en su base, camúflate como si fueras una soldado del equipo Aqua e intenta sustraer alguna documentación útil, quizás así puedas descubrir algo.

-Pero espere, uno de sus administradores, Silvina, me conoce, y Aquiles también me tiene vista ¿cómo quiere que me infiltre? Aunque me disfrace como ellos me reconocerán igualmente-obvió ella.

-Es un riesgo, sí, pero necesario. Por favor, te necesito ahí dentro, si mi teoría de que van a llevar el submarino allí es correcta podrías matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y no creo que me de tiempo a llegar ¿Qué me dices? Por favor…

Aura se lo pensó por un momento antes de decidir nada. Por cómo se lo ponía parecía más un trabajo para Bruno, pero él no estaba disponible en ese momento y no sabía cuándo volvería, si esperaban demasiado probablemente sería demasiado tarde. Por un momento quiso negarse, sin embargo en ese momento la figura de su novio volvió a su cabeza. Si había algo que le gustaba de él, era su valentía y arrojo a la hora de hacer cosas que cualquiera no haría así sin más. Desde que la contó que estaba colaborando con la Interpol, ella le comentó que había sido toda una temeridad por su parte, sin embargo el muchacho no se vio amedrentando por el detalle en ningún momento, mostrando una gran iniciativa por su parte. Desde hacía tiempo ella siempre era de las que evitaban cualquier tipo de conflicto y tragaba lo indecible por culpa de personas como Ricky, sin embargo ya no quería seguir siendo débil, ya no. Quería ser más como Bruno, más valiente y proactiva, por lo que sin pensárselo mucho más anunció con voz queda.

-De acuerdo, veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Oh, mil gracias, me salvas el día, en cuanto tengas algo llámame-dijo al agente antes de colgar.

Sin esperar mucho más, salió del centro pokémon y se dirigió a la playa, la cual estaba a rebosar de gente. Hacía un día precioso para tomar el sol y darse un buen cahpuzón, pero en esos momentos no había tiempo, debía de moverse lo más deprisa posible.

La cueva de marras no estaba muy lejos de la orilla de la playa, por lo que surfeó hasta ella sobre wailmer y se coló por la entrada aprovechando que no había nadie por allí cerca. Valiéndose de las sombras y las coberturas, se movió por los primeros pasillos sin ser vista, aunque hasta ese momento no vio ni oyó a nadie; tenía que conseguir un traje del equipo Aqua cuanto antes para camuflarse o estaría en problemas. Oyó entonces a dos soldados de guardia cerca de allí y se escondió a tiempo, escuchándoles hablar entre sí.

-Hay que ir ojo avizor, al parecer se nos ha colado una chica de paseo…

-¿Ah, sí? Más le vale a esa cría no encontrarse con nosotros entonces… ¿cómo es?

-Vestía de rojo, ojos azules, pelo castaño y con dos coletas, ándate con ojo.

-Oh, mierda…-masculló ella, preocupada.

Tenía que cambiarse pero ya; esperó a que se fueran y entró por la primera puerta que vio. Para su gran suerte era un vestidor y además, el de las chicas; abrió una de las taquillas y vio ropa femenina del equipo Aqua colgada.

-Bien…

Se quitó su ropa y se cambió rápidamente; el conjunto femenino del equipo Aqua consistía en una camiseta de manga corta, con rayas blancas y negras horizontales, que sólo tapaba hasta encima del ombligo y unos pantalones holgados azul marino con rayas oblicuas blancas. De complementos había un pañuelo como el suyo pero de color azul, con el signo del equipo Aqua en él, unos guantes negros y unos zapatos negros sin tacón. Antes de ponerse el pañuelo se mojó el pelo y se lo alisó, quitándose las coletas, para que no la reconocieran tan fácilmente; escondió su ropa para que no la vieran y salió sin ninguna preocupación, ya que ahora la tomarían por uno de los suyos, al menos por parte de los soldados. Con Silvina y Aquiles ya no estaba tan segura, por lo que esperaba no encontrarse con ellos en ningún momento.

Todas las chicas del equipo Aqua con las que se encontró la saludaron levemente y ella las seguía el rollo para aparentar; sin embargo hubo una que se puso especialmente pesada.

-Ah, hola ¿eres nueva? Tu cara no me suena…

-Pues sí, me incorporé ayer pero he empezado hoy-murmuró ella rápidamente.

-Ah… me llamo Olga, encantada ¿y tú?

-Aura.

No creyó que dando su verdadero nombre se pusiera en peligro, ya que Silvina sólo la conocía de vista, y no de oídas, por lo que confiaba que no sería peligroso de por sí.

-Eres bastante joven, me sorprende que te hayan aceptado… pero bueno, mejor así, eso significa que nuestro mensaje ha calado hondo en los jóvenes, con gente como tú el prometedor futuro que nos aguarda será más maravilloso aún.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Desde luego! El problema es que no se educa como se debe, con tanta modernidad y tecnología se pierde lo verdaderamente importante y al final todo lo que producimos, todo ese progreso y modernidad, va a parar al mar, contaminándolo y perjudicando a todos por igual, tanto a humanos como a pokémon. Debemos recordar a las nuevas generaciones qué es lo verdaderamente importante, sólo así haremos que nuestro mensaje cale hondo. Y es por eso que estando tú aquí, es signo evidente de que vamos por buen camino.

-Pues sí, desde luego, y yo que me alegro…

-¡Ése es el espíritu! Y si te han gustado mis palabras espera a oír al jefe, él sí que tiene visión de futuro, todo lo que conocemos del mar es gracias a él, es increíble todo lo que sabe, nos ha enseñado tantísimo…

-Sí, y se nota… pero bueno, te dejo que tengo cosas que hacer…

-¡Espera! Ya que eres nueva te enseñaré las instalaciones, ven conmigo.

Se la veía tan insistente que al final Aura la dejó hacer para no levantar sospechas; después de todo, a lo mejor la contaba algo interesante.

La enseñó toda la base, la cual era bastante grande y se encontraba muy bien acondicionada, teniendo de todo, desde laboratorios donde los científicos trabajaban, salas de entrenamiento para los soldados, cafetería, salón para el ocio y esparcimiento, almacén y hasta un muelle interior donde, a todas luces, el submarino llegaría.

-Este es el muelle de acceso, se comunica con el mar a través de un túnel subacuático.

-Ah, qué bien ¿se usa mucho?

-No realmente, aunque pronto le daremos el uso que se merece, los administradores han ido a conseguir un submarino para nosotros, se espera para hoy, llegará en cualquier momento.

-Bien…-pensó Aura, quedándose con el dato.

Finalmente el tour finalizó justo enfrente de los dormitorios y al lado del vestuario donde antes se cambió.

-Y esta es nuestra base ¿qué te parece?

-Bastante completa, no está mal…

En ese justo momento salieron unos cuantos soldados de los dormitorios masculinos y se acercaron a ellas con una inusitada curiosidad.

-Hombre, Olga ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?-inquirió uno de ellos.

-Claro. Chicos, ésta es Aura, es nueva así que tratadla bien.

-Por supuesto, aquí siempre cuidamos bien de las chicas bonitas…

-Bah, ni caso Aura, tan sólo quieren ligar contigo.

Ante eso la aludida se quedó un tanto cortada, ya que después de todo no tenía mucho interés por ligar con un soldado del equipo Aqua. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando otro de ellos comentó.

-No nos cortes el rollo, Olga, o Aura se llevará una mala impresión de nosotros…

-Sí, después de todo no mordemos…

Aura se puso algo tensa por los comentarios, pero Olga se la llevó y la salvó del apuro.

-Gracias…

-De nada… pueden parecer un poco burros, pero en realidad son buena gente… a su manera.

-Ya…

-Bueno, ahora que estás situada te dejo, que tengo que ir a hacer la ronda, al parecer se ha colado alguien. Si ves algo sospechoso avisa a Tolo, es el supervisor de los soldados, lo reconocerás enseguida, es grande y muy fortachón.

-Vale, hasta luego…

Finalmente Olga se marchó y, una vez sola, estuvo recorriendo a gusto toda la base; durante el tour llegó a ver una puerta que la llamó la atención cuando pasaron junto a ella, cerca de la cafetería y los salones, por lo que volvió rápidamente para comprobar qué había tras la misma.

Nada más llegar se topó con un abrupto bloqueo en forma de pestillo cerrado, sin embargo eso no la paró. Vigilando que no viniera nadie, sacó a su lunatone y le indicó rápidamente.

-Vale, lunatone, usa psíquico sobre la cerradura e intenta abrirla.

El pokémon roca psíquico asintió y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, al tiempo que el mecanismo de la cerradura se movía por dentro, tratando de forzarlo. Tras unos breves pero intensos minutos lunatone consiguió abrirla sin apenas hacer ruido.

-Bien hecho, lunatone, vuelve-indicó ella, devolviéndole a su poké ball.

La chica se metió dentro, cerrando tras de si para no levantar sospechas. Nada más entrar se encontró entonces en un suntuoso despacho en el que todo destacaba, los muebles parecían estar hechos de madera vieja, emulando de cierta forma un antiguo camarote de barco, e incluso se encontró con una maqueta a escala de un antiguo galeón de lo más vistosa.

-Debe de ser el despacho de Aquiles… estupendo.

Se sentó en la silla frente a un escritorio de madera de caoba y estuvo buscando algo que le fuera de utilidad o sirviera para incriminarle con el equipo Aqua directamente; pero por mucho que registró los cajones no encontró nada que la sirviera como tal. Se levantó rápidamente por si alguien aparecía y miró a su alrededor; fue en ese momento cuando una cajita de madera labrada situada en una de las esquinas de la mesa la llamó la atención. Se esperaba encontrar tal vez con la esfera roja que robaron, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una especie de poké ball, pero era una muy rara que no había visto antes; era de color morado, con dos círculos pintados de rojo y una M blanca justo en el centro.

-¿Qué es esto?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

Como no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella, se la guardó en un bolsillo y abandonó el despacho ya que tampoco había mucha más información allí que valiese la pena. Seguramente los documentos más valiosos los debía esconder en su despacho en Hoenn TV, donde sería mucho más complicado entrar.

Al poco rato de salir vio que la actividad en la guarida se incrementó de repente, los soldados iban y venían rápidamente sin apenas prestarla atención, como si ocurriese algo. Preguntó a uno de ellos y éste la indicó.

-¡Ya está aquí el submarino, todos a sus puestos, a formar!

Interesada al respecto fue de vuelta al muelle de acceso, donde la actividad era más intensa. Vio entonces que varios soldados ayudaban a cargar una serie de cajas en el _Explorer 1_ , trató de esconderse, pero en ese momento la vio un hombre bastante fortachón y musculoso, vestido tan solo con un chaleco del equipo Aqua y el pantalón. Recordó entonces la descripción de Olga y obvió que debía de ser Tolo, el supervisor de los reclutas.

-¡Oye, tú, no te quedes rezagada y ayuda!

-Ah, sí, señor…

Tuvo que ponerse a trabajar un poco para aparentar, pero gracias eso mismo pudo ver qué estaban cargando. La mayoría de los objetos eran víveres, los suficientes como para aguantar varias semanas lejos de la civilización, pequeños tanques de oxígeno portátiles, numeroso equipo de excavación y alguna que otra caja llena de granadas de mano. A ella le tocó llevar una de esas y la manejó como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo, y con razón.

Una vez que el submarino estuvo cargado Aura salió junto con unos cuantos soldados más, formando acto seguido un pasillito hacia el submarino y les ordenaron que permanecieran en posición. Varios minutos después, llegó el peor de sus temores: Aquiles, acompañado de Silvina y Matías. Trató de no parecer nerviosa, pero notaba su corazón latir a mil. Miraba al suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada por miedo a que la reconocieran. Notó pasar frente a ella a Aquiles, seguido al poco rato por Matías y finalmente a Silvina, la cual se detuvo en seco al verla mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué haces mirando al suelo? ¿Ése es el respeto que profesas a tu líder?

-No, señora, no es eso…-murmuró ella, tratando de cambiar la voz.

-Entonces alza la mirada, ahora.

Muerta de miedo, y tratando de opacar lo que sentía, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y sostenerla la mirada; Silvina la miró a los ojos fijamente, como si quisiera arrancar de su interior todos sus secretos, y entonces inquirió.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-No, señora, es la primera vez que la veo…

La devolvió la mirada por un instante y pudo notar cómo se esforzaba por recordar donde la vio antes; pero para su salvación, Aquiles la llamó desde la escotilla del submarino.

-Déjalo ya, Silvina, alguna novata patosa. Tenemos que irnos.

Silvina la echó una última y gélida mirada antes de volver con su líder; por su parte Aura respiró tranquila en cuanto pasó el peligro, ayudando entonces a desatar las amarras antes de la inmersión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bruno avanzaba por la calurosa guarida del equipo Magma, derrotando a un soldado tras otro; algunos atacaban a la vez y otros en oleadas, sin apenas darle descanso. Bruno no entendía de donde salían tantos y se empleaba a fondo aun a pesar del calor; absol luchaba junto a él, descargando una furia tremenda en forma de potentes ataques que dejó al chico pasmado. Los túneles iban bajando cada vez más profundo, y el calor comenzaba a ser achicharrante, incluso más de una vez llegó a creer que llevaba allí una eternidad. Llegó a cierto punto donde comenzó a ver pozas de lava ardiente e incluso fumarolas activas que despedían un humo repleto de cenizas y con un fuerte olor a azufre. Estar allí era casi imposible, se ahogaba con la ropa puesta y se refrenaba el impulso de quitársela toda con tal de sentirse un poco mejor.

-Oh, por Buda, no puedo dar un paso más, me va a dar algo…-musitó el chico, sudando a mares.

Absol le animó, tirando de su camiseta para que siguiera andando, y aguantando como un jabato el calor imperante aun a pesar de su denso pelaje. Bruno apoyó una mano en la pared para descansar un momento, pero entonces prefirió no haberlo hecho. Y es que el calor era tal que hasta las paredes estaban calientes, estando a punto de quemársela y sin poder evitar soltar un alarido.

-¡Agh, mierda, todo quema, qué asco!

Aun así absol le siguió apremiando, insistente.

-Espera, déjame que me recomponga un poco…

Sacó la cantimplora para beber un largo trago de agua, puesto que estaba sediento, sin embargo comprobó pasmado que se había evaporado toda dentro. Así que sin mucho más que poder hacer, siguió adelante.

Continuó bajando un poco más hasta encontrarse con Tatiano en un amplio hueco horadado en la roca.

-Oh, ya me dijeron que se había colado un rattata, supuse que serías tú…

-Cállate, payaso-le espetó Bruno, algo mareado.

-Ja, ja, tus insultos y burlas no me afectan lo más mínimo, me temo. Te veo un poco alicaído…

-Como para no estarlo… ¿no tienes calor?

-Ah, el ser humano se acostumbra a todo, chaval, y si tú no lo haces es porque en realidad eres débil-explicó Tatiano, convencido.

-Porque tú lo digas…

-¡Desde luego! ¿Quieres saber cómo soporto el calor tan fácilmente? Te lo diré, nuestros trajes están hechos de un material especial flexible y poroso que transpira con mucha facilidad, por lo que nos ayuda a sobrellevar mejor el calor.

-Bien por ti…

-Pues sí ¿sabes cómo fue posible obtener algo así? Pues gracias sobre todo al ingenio de nuestros científicos, los cuales trabajan día noche en beneficio del progreso, que es precisamente por lo que más abogamos…

-Si pusierais todo ese empeño en otras cosas, otro combusken cantaría…

-Oh, pero resulta que ese combusken cantó hace ya tiempo para nosotros ¿sabes? El progreso es inevitable, y con el equipo Magma ahí cuidando de él no habrá nada que nos pare. Alcanzaremos nuevas cotas, las posiblidades se expanderán ¿no lo ves? Nosotros somos el progreso.

Aun así Bruno le miró con una mezcla de cansancio e indiferencia, mascullando de seguido.

-Basta de gilipolleces.

Tatiano sacó entonces a su mightyena y absol le enfrentó sin dudar.

-¡Ataque rápido!-indicó Bruno.

Para su sorpresa, absol le obedeció y atacó el primero con gran fuerza, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Contoneo!

Acto seguido el pokémon siniestro hizo un extraño amago que provocó a absol, aumentando su ataque pero al mismo tiempo confundiéndole.

-¡Aguanta, danza espada!

Absol puso todo su empeño en luchar contra la confusión, consiguiéndolo, y realizando entonces un baile frenético que le subió aún más su ataque, preparado del todo para atacar.

-¡Mordisco!

-¡Tú también!

Ambos pokémon se abalanzaron y se mordisquearon entre sí; aunque de por sí no era muy eficaz, el incrementado ataque hizo mella en mightyena, el cual reculó asustado.

-¡No te amedrentes, derribo!-masculló Tatiano.

-¡Viento cortante!

La cresta en forma de guadaña en su cabeza se iluminó y acto seguido dio un cabezazo hacia delante; varias cuchillas brillantes rasgaron el aire y embistieron con arrolladora fuerza a mightyena, dejándolo completamente KO.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-murmuró Tatiano, recogiéndolo y sin presentar mayor resistencia.

-¿No te importa que avance? Voy a trastocar vuestros planes…

-Oh, pero eso es lo que tú te crees, por supuesto.

-Ya… ¿Dónde está Magno? Voy a pararle…-anunció Bruno, decidido.

-Un poco más abajo… apuesto a que te llevarás una _gran_ sorpresa-aseguró el administrador, divertido.

Aun así Bruno le ignoró y continuó un poco más hasta dar con Magno en una espaciosa sala cercana; le vio al lado de un enorme lago de lava, con la esfera azul en la mano y mirando aparentemente al techo.

-¡Aquí estás! ¡Olvídate de hacer nada de lo que pretendas!

-Oh, eres tú… por si no te has dado cuenta, estás en una situación un pelín crítica…-murmuró Magno, mirándole de reojo.

Bruno se quedó extrañado, miró hacia donde él dirigía la mirada y se quedó helado; y es que en medio del lago de lava había una criatura enorme, de color gris opaco y aparentemente dormida.

-¿Qué es eso?-musitó el chico, sacando su pokédex.

-Groudon, el pokémon continente; en la mitología se le considera el creador de la tierra. Tiene el poder de disipar las nubes de lluvia y evapora el agua y la humedad del ambiente con su sola presencia. Duerme enterrado en magma y dicen que, al despertar, hace que los volcanes entren en erupción.

-Pero, pero… qué demonios…

-Desde tiempos inmemoriales, groudon ha estado dormitando tras su pelea contra su enemigo más acérrimo, kyogre. No se sabía dónde, pero ahora yo lo he encontrado… y pretendo despertarlo por todos los medios-explicó Magno en ese momento.

-Claro, por eso querías usar el meteorito, para despertar a groudon…-obvió Bruno.

-Eso es… pero tú me trastocaste los planes. Ahora soy yo el que va a ganar-anunció, alzando la esfera azul.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!-gritó entonces el chico, abalanzándose contra él para quitársela.

Sin embargo Magno se defendió y estuvieron forcejeando un buen rato; Bruno trataba de quitársela por todos los medios posibles y el hombre hizo todo lo posible para alejarla de él. Por su parte absol trató también de adelantarse y arrebatársela, pero otro mightyena apareció de improviso y le mantuvo a raya.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

-¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman, criajo! ¡Esto es por el bien de todos!

-¡No, es sólo por tu propio bien y el de tus delirios, estás como una cabra!

Durante el forcejeo, Magno alzó la esfera en dirección al dormido pokémon legendario y ésta comenzó a brillar con fuerza para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¡Oh, sí, estupendo!-exclamó el líder del equipo Magma, maravillado.

El brillo azul de la esfera inundó todo el lugar, contrarrestando con el color rojo de la lava; por un momento todo parecía normal, pero de golpe y porrazo groudon abrió los ojos, dejando ver un brillo amarillo en éstos y recuperando el color rojizo de su dura piel.

-¡Ahora, groudon, haz entrar en erupción al volcán y extiende la tierra!-ordenó Magno.

Pero para su sorpresa, el pokémon legendario lanzó un rugido atronador que retumbó por toda la sala y, acto seguido, se sumergió en la lava, desapareciendo de la vista y sin volverse a ver de nuevo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué, por qué no me ha obedecido?!-musitó el líder del equipo Magma, alucinado.

-¡Ja! ¿¡Creías que cumpliría tus órdenes así como así?!

-¡Pero yo tengo la esfera azul en mi poder, debería haberlo hecho! ¡Ha sido culpa tuya!-bramó Magno, enfurecido.

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡Sigue soñando!

En ese momento el mightyena aprovechó la ocasión para golpear a absol, que se había quedado estático contemplando con horror el despertar de groudon, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Eso es un golpe bajo! ¡Arriba, absol, ataque rápido!-exclamó el chico, molesto.

El pokémon siniestro se recompuso rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre mightyena, dispuesto a todo con tal de ganar y embistiéndolo de seguido.

-¡Viento cortante!

-¡Cara susto!

Aunque absol fue el primero en moverse, preparando el ataque, mightyena fue el siguiente en atacar, esbozando una gélida mirada y bajando así su velocidad. Inmediatamente después lanzó el ataque, sin embargo el pokémon siniestro rival demostró una mayor agilidad que el anterior al que se enfrentaron, logrando esquivar todas las cuchillas brillantes.

-¡Contoneo!

-¡No lo mires, danza espada!

Esta vez absol evitó caer confuso gracias a que estuvo moviéndose constantemente, al tiempo que aumentaba su ataque para atacar. Sin embargo en ese momento Magno indicó.

-¡Rugido!

Esta vez el ataque tuvo un efecto distinto, al ser absol un pokémon salvaje éste se vio obligado a retirarse del combate, cediendo el paso a un pokémon del chico al azar, siendo entonces beautifly por divina providencia. Al ver contra quien se enfrentaba, el pokémon bicho volador esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisita.

-¡Oh, has puesto de buen humor a beautifly! ¡Tornado!

-¡Derribo!

Aun a pesar de la fuerte ventolera que proyectó hacia delante, mightyena se adelantó haciendo frente a las rachas de viento y golpeando de lleno a beautifly, haciéndole algo de daño.

-¡Megaagotar!

Aleteando rápidamente, el pokémon bicho volador se acercó a él y le absorbió parte de su energía, recuperando algo de fuerza en el proceso. Sin embargo Magno aprovechó la cercanía para contraatacar.

-¡Triturar!

El pokémon siniestro se echó hacia delante con las fauces abiertas y atrapó a beautifly con ellas, mordisqueándola en el proceso y haciéndola un daño considerable.

-¡Aguanta ahí, beautifly, aléjalo con tornado!

Esbozando una furiosa mirada, el pokémon bicho volador aleteó sus alas con fuerza una vez más; sin embargo, ésta vez extendió hacia delante un potente viento plateado que incidió sobre mightyena con fuerza. Eso bastó para tumbarlo, siendo de lo más eficaz.

-¡Viento plata! ¡Eso es, beautifly, ni un mightyena en pie!-exclamó Bruno satisfecho, consultando el movimiento con su pokédex.

-Sí, sí, muy vistoso… ¡Ataque ala!-indicó Magno, furioso.

En un visto y no visto, algo se abalanzó sobre él a gran velocidad desde el techo, golpeando de refilón a beautifly y haciéndola un poco más de daño.

-¡Diablos! ¿¡Qué ha sido eso?!-masculló Bruno, anonadado.

Sin embargo ese algo no se detuvo, revoloteando por toda la cueva y atacando repetidamente a beautifly, sin dejarla respirar. El pokémon bicho volador trató de seguirle con la mirada, pero era mucho más rápido que él y apenas conseguía distinguir lo que la estaba atacando.

-¡Aguanta ahí, beautifly, sol matinal!-exclamó Bruno, a la desesperada.

-¡Muy mal! ¡Aire afilado!

Bruno comprendió entonces por qué lo dijo, y es que al hacer sol matinal beautifly se quedó completamente expuesta; fue en ese instante cuando varios proyectiles brillantes surgieron de improviso de entre las rocas del techo, sacudiendo al pequeño pokémon y cayendo al suelo completamente KO.

Bruno la recogió rápidamente, sopesando sus opciones; hasta ahora no había conseguido identificar a su atacante, lo que le daba muy poco margen de maniobra. Sabía que era de tipo volador puesto que volaba a gran velocidad y atacaba con ataques de ese tipo, sin embargo dudaba si plusle podría alcanzarle siquiera con sus ataques eléctricos. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho más, decidió ir a lo seguro sacando a latios, sorprendiendo inmensamente a Magno.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No puede ser!

-¡Pues así es, vino conmigo para ayudarme a recuperar las esferas! ¡Y no nos vamos a ir de aquí sin ella!-exclamó Bruno, esbozando una mirada igual de furiosa que la del pokémon legendario.

-¡Vas listo, no pienso entregarla, aún la necesito! ¡A por él!

De nuevo la pequeña sombra se lanzó sobre latios, dispuesto a atacarle, sin embargo el pokémon legendario demostró unos reflejos asombrosos apartándose justo a tiempo.

-¡Ahora, psíquico!

Un aura azulada intensa envolvió al interfecto, deteniéndolo en seco en el aire y descubriendo su identidad.

-¡No, crobat!-masculló Magno.

-¡Lo tenemos, remata con resplandor!

Acto seguido un potente rayo plateado salió de su boca e impactó en crobat, el cual cayó al suelo, hecho un trapo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Camerupt!-exclamó Magno, contra las cuerdas.

Por su parte Bruno fue a lo seguro, retiró a latios y sacó a feebas. Al verle, el líder del equipo Magma soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ja! ¿¡Piensas derrotar a mi camerupt con eso?!

-¡No deberías subestimar así a mi feebas! ¡Puede que no sea el pokémon más bello y fuerte del mundo, pero tiene lo que hay que tener y es tan capaz como el resto!

-¡No me hagas reír, se le ve débil e incapaz, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí!

Eso encendió al chico casi tanto como el lago de lava que iluminaba el lugar, espetándole de seguido.

-¡Te vas a comer tus palabras, miserable!

-¡Y tú lo vas a lamentar! ¡Terremoto!

-¡Daño secreto al suelo!

Usando la fuerza de daño secreto y apuntando al suelo, feebas consiguió librarse del efecto de terremoto saltando hacia arriba de una forma de lo más vistosa.

-¡Diablos, lanzallamas!

Esta vez fue el turno de camerupt, lanzando un fuerte lanzallamas en dirección hacia feebas,

-¡Páralo con surf!

Una tromba de agua no muy fuerte se precipitó sobre las llamas, consiguiendo apagarlas pero sin llegar a alcanzarlo, teniéndolo a tiro de nuevo.

-¡Hidropulso!

El golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero sí bien dirigido, cayendo confuso en consecuencia. Feebas aprovechó entonces para atacar, avasallándole con movimientos de agua que, si bien no le hacían mucho daño, le fueron debilitando poco a poco.

-¡No! ¡Reacciona, camerupt, derribo, aplasta a esa pequeña miseria!-masculló Magno.

En ese momento al pokémon fuego tierra se le pasó la confusión, contraatacando acto seguido con una sorpresiva fuerza que pilló con la guardia baja a feebas, dañándole severamente.

-¡Eso es, lo tenemos, pisotón!

-¡Aguanta, feebas, puedes con él, lo sé! ¡Acércate con surf y azote!

Estando entonces al límite de sus fuerzas, la pequeña feebas reaccionó acto seguido, reuniendo un buen montón de agua y usándola para desplazarse por el suelo en vez de atacar; camerupt trató de alcanzarla con pisotón, pero ella logró evitarlo deslizándose entre sus patas para, acto seguido, contraatacar con todas sus fuerzas con azote. El golpe fue tal que elevó un par de metros a camerupt para luego caer al suelo con estrépito, completamente KO. Feebas dio una vistosísima voltereta hacia arriba en el proceso, salpicando agua en todas direcciones y viéndose especialmente bella.

-No, no… ¡no puede ser cierto!-musitó Magno, totalmente incrédulo.

-¡Genial, feebas, has estado fabulosa! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!-exclamó Bruno, particularmente feliz.

El comentario hizo enrojecer a la aludida, viéndose aún más mona. Y, acto seguido, comenzó a brillar con intensidad, sorprendiendo a todos por igual.

Su tamaño se incrementó mucho, su forma se alargó ampliamente y su cola creció, dividiéndose en cuatro extremos; su cara se estiró, volviéndose mucho más estilizada, sus ojos se agrandaron, dos largas coletas crecieron hacia abajo y dos antenas hicieron lo propio hacia arriba. Tras unos segundos más así, el brillo pasó y se mostró entonces con otra forma muy distinta y, sobre todo, bellísima.

Bruno, con la boca abierta de la impresión, se informó rápidamente.

-Milotic, el pokémon tierno; se le considera el pokémon más bello que existe y se le ha representado en multitud de pinturas y estatuas. Viven en el fondo de los grandes lagos, aunque son muy raros de ver. Tiene la capacidad de calmar sentimientos tales como el miedo y la hostilidad, así como apaciguar las relaciones de áspera enemistad mediante ondas de energía que salen de su rosada piel.

-Maldición… esto tan sólo es un leve contratiempo, debe de haber alguna razón por la que groudon se haya marchado-masculló Magno, rabioso.

-¡Si la hay seguramente haya sido por cualquier otra cosa excepto por la tuya propia! ¡Devuelve la esfera azul, ahora!-exclamó el chico, junto a un serio y desafiante milotic.

-Me las pagarás todas juntas, te lo juro… esto no quedará así…-musitó Magno, antes de desaparecer tras una cortina de humo.

-Maldita sea, me preocuparía por él si no fuera porque groudon se ha marchado-pensó Bruno, contrariado.

En ese justo momento todo comenzó a temblar, al principio levemente, pero luego los temblores fueron aumentando gradualmente conforme iba pasando el tiempo.

-Oh, no, tenemos que salir de aquí…

Recogió a milotic rápidamente y puso pies en polvorosa para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, absol le siguió en todo momento; encontró allí cerca un acceso por el que se podía salir, pero las paredes de los túneles comenzaban a resquebrajarse amenazando con caerse. Una de las piedras alcanzó a Bruno y casi le aplasta, golpeándole de refilón, pero a partir de ese punto no recordó más puesto que cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo de la guarida del equipo Aqua, Aura observó cómo Aquiles, sus administradores y un buen número de soldados se sumergían en el agua junto con el submarino; y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, puesto que se descubriría fácilmente. El intento de infiltración en busca de información útil no resultó ser muy provechoso, y como ya no la quedaban más opciones trató de escabullirse para salir de allí, pero en ese momento Tolo la detuvo.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Tengo que pasar la lista antes de que os vayáis!

-Oh, no…-musitó Aura para sus adentros.

Ahora sí que estaba perdida, en cuanto pasase la lista todos se darían cuenta de que era una infiltrada; podía huir, aunque sería descubierta de todas formas. Aun así, y teniendo en cuenta lo bien que había salido la infiltración como tal, pensó que igual habría un poco de suerte y podía justificar de alguna forma su inexistencia en la lista. El supervisor estuvo pasando la lista y, una vez que acabó, vio que no había nombrado a Aura.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿No estoy en la lista? Qué raro…

-¿Cómo que qué raro? ¡Explicaciones, ya!-exclamó Tolo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Quizás sea porque soy nueva, me uní ayer al equipo Aqua, pero he comenzado hoy…

El soldado estuvo rebuscándola de nuevo por la lista, murmurando entre dientes.

-Mph, sí, es posible que sea eso…

-Me parece que me libro, qué suerte la mía-pensó Aura.

Pero en ese momento llegó una soldado, la cual se dirigió al supervisor.

-Tolo, las listas actualizadas.

-Ah, estupendo, entonces tienes que salir en estas, vamos a ver.

-Y allá va mi suerte…

Estuvo mirando rápidamente las listas y anunció con voz queda.

-Oye, guapa, no estás en ninguna de las listas, por muy nueva que seas eso no justifica tu ausencia ¿Quién demonios eres?

Ya no podía hacer nada por encubrirse, por lo que hizo un ademán de ir a hablar para acto seguido echar a correr hacia la salida submarina, la más cercana que tenía.

-¡Maldita sea, es una espía, cogedla!-ordenó Tolo.

-¡Wailmer!-exclamó Aura, lanzando su ball.

El pokémon salió de ésta y saltó al agua, justo a tiempo para recoger a Aura.

-¡No escaparás! ¡Crawdant, coge a esa espía!-gritó Tolo, sacando a un crawdant.

En cuanto Aura estuvo a lomos de wailmer, sacó otra ball y exclamó.

-¡Tropius, hoja mágica!

Nada más salir de su ball, el pokémon congregó muchas hojas de colores a su alrededor y las lanzó contra el crawdant rápidamente, sin que le diera tiempo a defenderse.

-¡Ahora, rayo solar!

Las alas en forma de hojas de tropius brillaron y acto seguido soltó un potente rayo solar de su boca que fue directo hacia su contrincante.

-¡Enfréntalo con martillazo!-exclamó Tolo.

Las pinzas de crawdant brillaron en un color azulado intenso e interceptaron el rayo solar, provocando una súbita explosión; aprovechando la confusión y el humo producido, Aura recogió a tropius y exclamó.

-¡Vámonos, wailmer!

El pokémon se sumergió y Aura aspiró todo el aire que pudo; buceó durante unos eternos cinco minutos hasta encontrar un hueco que saliera a la superficie. Para entonces Aura estaba a punto de ahogarse, ya que no podía aguantar mucho más y esa situación pudo con ella, cayendo inconsciente.

* * *

Bruno se sintió flotar antes de despertar; por un momento pensó que le estaba llevando un ángel, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos vio que estaba sobre la grupa de absol, ya fuera de la guarida Magma, la cual había acabado sellada con grandes piedras.

-Absol, me has salvado… gracias.

El pokémon siniestro asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una amable sonrisa.

-Oye, eres muy fuerte, gracias por ayudarme ahí dentro.

Absol hizo un ademán, quitándole importancia. Bruno le miró por un momento, le encantaría tenerlo en el equipo, le ayudaría mucho tanto en los gimnasios restantes como en la conferencia. Y como si absol le hubiera leído la mente o lo hubiera visto en su mirada, le cogió su mochila y estuvo rebuscando en ella.

-Eh ¿Qué haces?

En la sacudida de la mochila, una lujo ball salió de ésta y rodó hasta los pies de Bruno, al tiempo que absol la señalaba con insistencia.

-¿Quieres… venir conmigo?

El pokémon asintió con la cabeza y una mirada decidida dibujada en su rostro; Bruno sonrió, la agrandó y se la lanzó, cogiéndole sin problemas. La lujo ball botó en el suelo, dio varios toques y finalmente saltó el seguro; en cuanto la puso junto con las demás en su cinto se dio cuenta de algo: ya tenía el equipo completo, lo cual le daba una enorme satisfacción.

-Bien, estamos a tope. Juntos podremos enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa que nos echen-murmuró el chico en voz alta.

En ese momento su pokénavegador comenzó a vibrar y vio entonces que tenía varias llamadas perdidas tanto de Aura como de Shy, por lo que sacó a latios para volver cuanto antes. Sin embargo, al alzar el vuelo observó algo inusual; y es que el cráter del volcán había dejado de soltar humo y ceniza, aclarando el cielo y viéndose mucho más nítido en comparación.

-Qué extraño…-pensó el chico.

Pero en ese momento no se podía ocupar del volcán, Aura podría estar preocupada, así que sin más dilación pusieron rumbo a ciudad Calagua.

* * *

Por un momento a Aura la dio la sensación de que estaba flotando en el aire y todo a su alrededor se diluía; sin embargo una bocanada de aire la devolvió a la realidad, y como apenas la quedaban fuerzas, se dejó llevar por las olas, las cuales la acabaron dejando en la playa. Muchos de los bañistas que había allí, al verla, reaccionaron rápidamente.

-¿Y esa chica de ahí?

-Es del equipo Aqua… bah, pasa de ella…

-Vámonos a otro sitio…

Aún algo aturdida se levantó como pudo y, cuando se situó un poco mejor, vio que la marea la había llevado al otro lado de la gran playa de la ciudad; wailmer estaba a su lado, preocupado.

-Agh… gracias por salvarme, wailmer…

Por un momento quiso cambiarse para evitar llamar la atención, pero en ese instante recordó que su ropa seguía dentro de la guarida. Y a decir verdad, no la apetecía volver a entrar ahí ni aunque la pagaran.

-Genial…

Recogió a wailmer y fue andando hasta el centro pokémon, pero para colmo la enfermera jefe no la dejó entrar al tomarla por una soldado del equipo Aqua.

-¡Que no soy del equipo Aqua! ¡Soy Aura Abedul, llevo alojada aquí al menos media semana, mi habitación es la 3354!

La enfermera lo comprobó rápidamente en el ordenador, viendo que era cierto.

-Ah, pues sí, junto con Bruno ¿no?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué haces vestida como los del equipo Aqua?-inquirió la mujer, extrañada.

-Es una larga historia…

En ese mismo momento llegó entonces Bruno, el cual al ver a Aura inquirió.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Espera ¿Qué haces vestida de esa guisa?

-Otro… es una larga historia…

Fueron a la habitación y allí puso al corriente a Bruno, el cual montó en cólera en cuanto se enteró de lo ocurrido.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre ponerte así en peligro?! ¡Voy a matar a Shy!

-¡Tranquilo, no pasa nada, al final salió todo bien! Después de todo no fue tan mala idea, pude llegar a averiguar ciertas cosas y coger esto del despacho de Aquiles-explicó ella, sacando la extraña ball morada.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió el, extrañado.

-No lo sé, parece ser algún tipo de poké ball pero nunca había visto un diseño parecido antes…

-Ni yo…

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Shy se presentó en el centro pokémon y se dirigieron al sitio más apartado del jardín para hablar con privacidad; Aura puso al corriente al agente, contándole todo lo que vio y dándole la ball morada.

-No sé lo que es, pensé en dártela…

-Ya… gracias, Aura, la pondremos a buen recaudo. Y entonces, dices que Aquiles y los suyos cargaron el submarino y se fueron-repitió él, guardándose la ball y tomando notas.

-Sí, cargaron de todo, comida como para varias semanas, equipos de excavación, explosivos… me sorprendió que cupiera todo, incluidos Aquiles y los suyos, en un submarino tan pequeño como el _Explorer 1_.

Shy se quedó pensativo, sopesando la información y repasando sus notas, esbozando un gesto preocupado.

-¿Has pensado en algo?-inquirió Bruno, curioso.

-Sí… gracias a información de terceros, pude averiguar que el capitán Babor había descubierto una grieta submarina a varios kilómetros de profundidad en los alrededores de la ruta 127, el viaje hasta allí es largo y complicado, está claro que el equipo Aqua se dirige a esa grieta, pero… ¿para qué exactamente?

-Puede que tenga algo que ver con groudon, Magno mencionó algo al respecto, pero no mucho más-murmuró el chico.

-Es posible, pero puede que haya algo más detrás. Si no pude llegar antes, fue porque me encontraba al otro lado de la prefectura hablando con un experto en mitos y leyendas de Hoenn, el cual me puso al corriente de muchas cosas. Al parecer groudon es la encarnación de la tierra, mientras que kyogre es la de los mares y océanos, por lo que existe una especie de equilibrio entre ambos conceptos…

Esa explicación llamó la atención de tanto el chico como de la chica, recordando entonces la historia del anciano del monte Pírico.

-Entonces se referían a ellos…

-A todas luces, sí, y tanto el equipo Magma como el equipo Aqua van tras ellos. Vamos a tener que desplegar todos los efectivos posibles en esta misión si queremos pararles los pies, hemos tardado demasiado en recopilar información fiable. Dita sea…-masculló Shy, contrariado.

-Pero groudon ahora está libre y se ha ido a alguna parte, al parecer la esfera azul no funcionó con él ¿por qué ha sucedido esto?-inquirió Bruno, intrigado.

-Ni idea, lo cierto es que eso no encaja con lo que nos contó el anciano del monte Pírico, en inteligencia siguen sin dar una explicación convincente al respecto, y sin la esfera poco o nada se puede hacer salvo conjeturar al respecto. Estamos atascados, me temo.

Todos se quedaron callados, sopesando al respecto. Tanto latios como absol les miraban fijamente, hablando por su cuenta.

* * *

-Al parecer no tienen mucha idea, lo cual es normal, vaya…

-Me lo esperaba, pero la situación es mucho más grave de lo que creen, ahora que groudon ha despertado las cosas se van a poner muy feas-murmuró absol, preocupado.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Joder, soy un fracaso de guardián se mire por donde se mire…-masculló latios, con pesar.

-No te fustigues así, no tiene caso, lo único que podemos hacer por el momento es vigilar y esperar a que alguno de los dos haga el siguiente movimiento.

-Ya, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que eso suceda?

-Ni idea, eso es un factor que juega en nuestra contra. A cada hora que pasa groudon se fortalece un poco más, el sol pica cada vez más fuerte-murmuró absol, notando ese particular detalle en su pelaje.

-Sí, lo sé… aunque me llama la atención que te hayas unido a nosotros, a decir verdad-comentó en ese momento latios, observándole.

-Si estoy aquí es por la misma razón que tú, además, el chico ha demostrado tener una fortaleza y un tesón dignos de admirar. Lo que a mí me llama la atención es que tú hayas estado dispuesto a darle una oportunidad…

-Bueno, si estoy aquí es por la misma razón que tú…

Ambos pokémon se miraron por un momento, diciéndoselo todo en nada, hasta que finalmente esbozaron sendas sonrisitas graciosas.

-Touché-murmuró absol, derrotado.

-Gané este asalto-comentó latios, con parsimonia.

-Sí… por ahora.

* * *

Sin mucho más que poder hacer al respecto salvo esperar, Shy finalmente se retiró para seguir trabajando por su cuenta y dejando solos a los adolescentes, los cuales parecían estar pensando en sus propias cosas.

Por su parte Bruno trataba de poner orden en sus pensamientos, sin embargo no podía evitar mirar fijamente a Aura vestida como una soldado del equipo Aqua; de buenas a primeras no era el mejor atuendo del mundo, produciéndole por un lado algo de rechazo, pero al mismo tiempo el simple hecho de llevarlo la daba cierto aspecto de lo más atractivo que no se le escapaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?-inquirió ella en ese momento al ver que no la quitaba ojo de encima.

-¿Eh? Ah, no, nada, es que… te queda muy raro… quiero decir…-masculló el chico, sin poder evitar enrojecer ligeramente.

Aura se percató enseguida de que se refería al uniforme del equipo Aqua, mirándose por un momento y esbozando entonces una zalamera sonrisita.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta cómo me queda?

-¿Eh? Esto… sí… ¡quiero decir, no, no! A ver, es sólo que…

La chica no pudo evitar reírse tontamente al verle tan rojo y ofuscado, viendo que con un detalle tan tonto lograba sacarle los colores de forma parecida a cuando él la piropeaba. Sin embargo prefirió no hacerle sufrir mucho más, comentando al respecto.

-Bueno, tenía que pasar desapercibida, por lo que tuve que cambiarme. Aunque mi ropa se quedó allí, en la guarida.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, mira, en ese caso me pasaré a recuperarla, sí, iré ahora mismo-anunció el chico, agradecido por haber cambiado de tema.

Tras eso el chico se marchó a trompicones de allí, dejando a una divertida Aura en el jardín junto con absol y latios, los cuales se miraron con gestos sagaces en sus rostros.

-Creo que me lo quedaré… sí, me lo guardaré-pensó ella, maliciosamente.

Por su parte, y aún algo nervioso, Bruno se pasó por la guarida para recuperar la ropa de Aura, encontrándose con ésta totalmente desierta; al parecer todo el equipo Aqua al completo había desalojado el complejo, por lo que le fue facilísimo hacerse con ella y volver, devolviéndosela y cambiándose rápidamente. La chica se reencontró con él en el recibidor del centro pokémon, con su ropa de siempre.

-¿Mejor?-inquirió ella.

-Sí, mucho mejor…

-Qué pena, me gustaba ponerte nervioso…

Ante eso el chico prefirió evadir el tema, murmurando de seguido.

-Bueno ¿qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Nos quedamos un poco más o salimos ya para ciudad Algaria?

-Bueno, aún me falta una cinta por ganar ¿te importa que la consiga antes?

-Ah, no, para nada, te ayudo con lo que sea…

Estuvieron el resto del día practicando en la playa con wailmer, ayudándole con milotic para practicar sus movimientos de belleza y creando así una vistosa coreografía que le pudiera ayudar sobre todo en la segunda ronda. Tras su evolución, milotic mejoró ampliamente todas sus estadísticas y aprendió nuevos ataques que le dieron un mayor repertorio ofensivo, volviéndose un pokémon mucho más competitivo y de lo más fuerte. Bruno no podía estar más orgulloso de ella, y era la envidia de toda la playa.

-Menuda suerte la tuya, incluso siendo una especie endémica de Hoenn los milotic son muy difíciles de ver-comentó Aura en un momento dado.

-Sí, la verdad es que no me esperaba para nada que feebas evolucionara en un momento tan concreto, lo hizo cuando más mona y vistosa se veía, no dejo de pensar al respecto…

-Sí, no deja de ser curioso, es una especie tan poco común que aún desconocemos muchos detalles de ellos, a mi padre le gustará saber que he podido descubrir más cosas sobre él.

Finalmente, y en cuanto comenzó a atardecer, la playa se fue vaciando y ellos también recogieron, regresando al centro de la ciudad para cenar; pasando entonces por la zona de ocio, vieron un vistoso cartel de neón iluminado con colores fríos y con forma de olas rodeando un nombre que a Bruno le resultaba familiar.

-Ah, _Ocean_ , la disco light del otro día… cómo mola la fachada-comentó el chico, interesado.

-Pues sí… abren poco después de cenar, podemos pasar luego si te apetece-sugirió en ese momento Aura.

-Vale, a ver cómo es el ambiente aquí.

Volvieron al centro pokémon para cenar y, tras eso, regresaron en cuanto abrieron la disco; no tuvieron problemas para entrar puesto que se trataba de una discoteca light, dedicada especialmente a los adolescentes de entre doce y diecinueve años y con sesiones más moderadas y libres del alcohol. En cuestión de minutos, toda la chavalería de ciudad Calagua se metió en ella y no había quien diese un paso por la pista, aun siendo tan grande como una piscina olímpica.

En la cabina del DJ, éste se preparaba para comenzar la sesión, presentándose de seguido.

-¡Buenas noches, chavales de ciudad Calagua, encantado de estar aquí con todos vosotros! ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien con los éxitos más sonados de los últimos tres años traídos de Europa! ¡Estáis con DJ Mark, venido directamente desde Suecia! ¡Vamos a darle!

En ese momento comenzó a sonar _Blue_ de Eiffel65, una canción de finales los años 90, de género eurodance, cuyo éxito y fama la habían hecho perpetuarse en el tiempo, logrando llegar hasta principios de los 2000. Y es que su ritmo movido y de lo más pegadizo incitaba a bailar, y eso era lo que se hacía en esos momentos en toda la disco. Durante el resto de la sesión siguieron sonando otros temas relacionados, todos ellos de eurodance, complementando perfectamente y manteniendo en todo momento el ritmo, al tiempo que la gente se dejaba llevar mientras tomaban algo.

Como el ambiente estaba tan cargado y había tanta gente el calor era sofocante, pero cada quince minutos activaban el megatrón, un sistema de refrigeración que soltaba desde el techo un potente chorro de dióxido de carbono líquido y gaseoso, refrescando así toda la estancia y dando además un muy buen efecto.

La fiesta duró hasta medianoche, ya que las discotecas light no permanecían abiertas mucho tiempo, y tanto Bruno como Aura regresaron al centro pokémon, cansados y exhaustos pero bastante contentos.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien…-murmuró Aura en ese momento.

-Yo también… bailas genial, no me esperaba que lo hicieras tan bien-observó Bruno, cogiéndola de la mano.

-Ni yo, mira, y eso que no suelo ir de fiesta normalmente… tenemos que repetirlo alguna que otra vez.

-Por mí encantado.

Nada más tocar la cama, los dos cayeron en redondo en un placentero sueño. Afuera, una incipiente y particularmente cálida noche tomaba la ciudad, al tiempo que un termómetro callejero marcaba treinta grados junto al mar.

* * *

¡Más Pokémon! Y esta vez con uno de mis momentos preferidos en los juegos, en Rubí y Zafiro sólo asaltas una guarida, pero en Esmeralda asaltas dos, por lo que la situación era perfecta para organizar una operación doble que transcurriera de manera simultánea, algo que ya he hecho anteriormente y siempre me queda bastante bien, modestia aparte. He aprovechado el hecho para seguir desarrollando a Aura, la cual ha ido creciendo mucho de un tiempo a esta parte, pero aún lo seguirá haciendo, y eso lo veremos enseguida de manera más pronunciada en el siguiente capítulo.

Por otro lado tenemos la evolución que todo el mundo esperaba y la última incorporación de Bruno a su equipo, cerrando de esta forma el susodicho con una buena variedad de tipos y ataques que, si bien no cubre toda las debilidades, es bastante competitivo de por sí y puede dar mucho juego de cara a la liga. Aún falta por definirlo un poco más, ya que aún queda una evolución, pero no tardará mucho más en llegar.

Finalmente terminamos con la introducción de un simple detallito que, si bien en esta generación ha sido simplemente testimonial, en posteriores generaciones cobrará algo más de peso en la narración. Y es que si se habla de adolescentes de viaje, la presencia de una discoteca al menos light, no desentona en absoluto. Después de todo no dejan ser adolescentes, y hoy en día cualquier adolescente quiere desfasar al menos una vez en su vida, así que oye, que se desinhiban un poco XD también he aprovechado para meter el tema de la generación, decantándome por eurodance con _Blue_ de Eiffel65. En la anterior generación elegí pop o easy listening debido sobre todo a las fechas en las que se desarrolla, esta vez he elegido eurodance por el hecho de que su éxito le permitió alargar su hegemonía en las pistas de baile hasta principios de los 2000. Para posteriores generaciones ya veré qué meteré, pero seguramente me seguiré guiando con el tema de las fechas.

Y nada más de momento, habrá un capítulo más así que esperadlo más pronto que tarde. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 27 **

**Pérdida**

Tras el despertar de groudon, los primeros efectos comenzaron a notarse muy rápidamente; el primero de todos, y el más grave, fue que la actividad del monte Cenizo se redujo de golpe y sin explicación aparente. Los vulcanólogos que lo vigilaban día y noche no se podían explicar cómo uno de los supervolcanes más activos del mundo pudiese acabar dormido de forma tan abrupta y espontánea; dejó de expulsar humo, las aguas termales de pueblo Lavacalda se enfriaron y dejó de llover ceniza en la ruta 113.

Y eso no fue todo, puesto que la temperatura aumentó sin explicación aparente; de los treinta y dos grados de media que habitualmente hacía en Hoenn en verano, aumentaron significativamente, llegando a superar los cuarenta grados. Los meteorólogos lo achacaron a un anticiclón que se encontraba peinando Japón desde el este, pero Bruno sabía perfectamente que era por groudon; teniendo en cuenta dónde se encontraba antes de despertar, era él quien mantenía al supervolcán activo, el sustento de pueblo Lavacalda, el cual empezó a perder dinero a espuertas en cuanto las aguas termales se enfriaron. El taller de vidrio de la ruta 113 también cayó en crisis al no haber ceniza suficiente para hacer cristal.

El paradero de groudon era actualmente desconocido, pero el calor provocado por este desde que despertó no dejaba pensar con claridad. Ni a él ni a ninguno de los habitantes en Hoenn.

* * *

Ese día estaba siendo especialmente sofocante hasta para una localidad tan pequeña como Villa Raíz, haciendo que los vecinos se encerraran en sus casas con el aire acondicionado, ya que estar sin él era como estar dentro de un horno. La madre de Aura lo llevaba bastante mal, ya que tanto calor la mareaba. Y para rematar no tenían aire en casa puesto que no lo vio necesario en su momento, ya que tampoco pasaba tanto calor durante los veranos, al menos normalmente.

-Madre mía, qué calor… no puedo con él-musitó, bastante agobiada

Como su marido no volvería de su investigación hasta al menos dos horas después, comenzó a hacer la comida para no tener que estar después ocupada; como necesitaba una olla, se subió a una silla para coger una en lo alto de un cajón cercano a la vitrocerámica.

-Agh, quién me mandaría guardar las ollas ahí arriba-masculló la mujer, jadeando.

Hizo un buen esfuerzo para alcanzar la susodicha, que estaba situada a poca distancia del borde. Sin embargo, en ese justo instante sintió de repente cómo la vista se la nublaba y un mareo intenso se echaba sobre ella; por un momento creyó que la silla se había movido y dio un paso hacia atrás, sin apenas gobierno de su cuerpo. Perdió el equilibrio rápidamente y se cayó de espaldas, con tan mala fortuna de golpearse en la nuca con la esquina de la encimera de la cocina, situada justo detrás de ella. Se derrumbó en el suelo como un peso pesado y no se volvió a mover, sumiendo a toda la casa en un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

Bruno aplaudía a rabiar, ya que había sido una actuación soberbia; las gradas estaban a rebosar en el auditorio, y es que Aura había demostrado una actuación magnífica. En la primera ronda, wailmer se lució en todo momento gracias a unos cuantos pokécubos azules secos que Bruno preparó para la ocasión, llamando gratamente la atención del público; acto seguido, en la segunda ronda, y gracias a la preparación previa en compañía de milotic, la combinación de surf, hidropulso y desenrollar logró ganarse la aprobación del jurado, obteniendo así el listón de belleza de categoría normal.

En cuanto salieron de nuevo al recibidor, Aura fue a su encuentro.

-¡He ganado, he ganado!

Se echó a sus brazos y el chico le devolvió el abrazo con ganas, compartiendo un rápido beso entre los dos.

-Has estado de lujo.

-¡Sí, sabía que combinar belleza con un poco de dureza daría resultado!-asintió ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Bruno se alegró por ella, ya que todo eso la hacía olvidar su pasado y la ayudaba a vivir el presente, precisamente lo que más necesitaba. Y al verla así de feliz, él también era feliz.

En ese momento la llamaron al pokénavegador y la chica contestó rápidamente.

-¡Es mi padre! ¡Hola, papá!-exclamó ella, cogiendo de seguido y apartándose para hablar.

Mientras esperaba a que terminara, Bruno estuvo mirando unos retratos bastante buenos de los pokémon ganadores, viendo el de wailmer en los de nivel normal, sin embargo un desgarrador sollozo le hizo girarse de golpe. Vio entonces de que se trataba de Aura, que lloraba como si se hubiera muerto alguien.

-¡Aura! ¿¡Qué pasa?!-inquirió él, acercándose a ella.

La chica se tiró a sus brazos, sin poder dejar de llorar desconsoladamente y dejando escapar estertores varios; el chico hizo todo lo posible para que se calmara, consiguiéndolo entre medias, y en cuanto pudo decir algo, musitó.

-Mi… mi madre… ha muerto…

Bruno abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo; no la había llegado a conocer a fondo, pero en todos los momentos en los que habló con ella le pareció una mujer muy simpática y de lo más cercana. La noticia cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua fría y abrazó a su chica con infinito cariño, mientras que ella seguía llorando en su hombro, sin consuelo.

-Lo… lo siento muchísimo, Aura…

-¿¡Por qué, por qué?!¿¡Qué ha pasado?! No entiendo nada, yo… yo… mamá… no…

Bruno supo entonces que perdían el tiempo en esa ciudad, por lo que fueron a recoger todas sus cosas de la habitación del centro pokémon, desocupándola rápidamente y cancelando la reserva. En cuanto tuvieron todo listo, montaron a lomos de latios y regresaron a lo más rápidamente posible a Villa Raíz.

Una vez allí les pusieron al corriente de todo, sabiendo que fue el profesor el que descubrió el cuerpo inerte de su mujer al llegar a casa cerca de la hora de comer; la posterior autopsia en ciudad Petalia desveló que la causa de la muerte fue desnucamiento tras un fugaz golpe de calor, lo que la desorientó por unos segundos estando subida a una silla y lo que lo provocó. No había consuelo para padre e hija, que se abrazaron nada más verse y lloraron juntos.

Organizaron el velatorio en casa del profesor y vino un montón de gente tanto del pueblo y otros conocidos del profesor en otras localidades, los cuales le expresaron sus condolencias. Bruno asistió con su madre y su padre, el cual no se separó ni un momento de uno de sus mejores amigos. Era chocante ver al profesor Abedul, usualmente un hombre de lo más dicharachero y afable, tan abatido y destruido en esos momentos, aunque era completamente comprensible.

-No te imaginas, Norman, lo que es encontrarte a tu mujer muerta en casa. Es… es pensar que si hubiera estado yo allí lo hubiera podido evitar, haberla salvado la vida. Es culpa mía por no estar casi siempre en casa…-musitaba Abedul, saltándosele las lágrimas.

-No, Abedul, no es culpa tuya, tan solo ha sido un desgraciado accidente, no te culpes así. Debes de ser fuerte, amigo mío, por ti y por tu hija…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero… no concibo una vida sin ella…

Por su parte Bruno fue a expresarle sus condolencias y, al verle, el profesor murmuró.

-Hombre, Bruno, cuánto tiempo… ¿Qué tal está el pequeño treecko que te confié?

-Muy bien, ahora es un grovyle…

-Oh, qué bien… seguro que es fuerte y vigoroso…

-Sí… lo siento muchísimo, profesor…

-Gracias, Bruno…

Todos los presentes iban vestidos con trajes negros de arriba abajo, Aura llevaba un vestido de seda color negro, con falda larga y camisa negra. Estaba muy callada y sólo hablaba si la daban el pésame, Bruno se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos, los tenía rojos de tanto llorar.

-Bruno…

El chico no dijo nada y la abrazó con todo el cariño y amor que la profesaba; aún no habían dicho nada a nadie sobre su relación ya que no era momento ni lugar, cierto era que se arriesgaban a que les vieran y ataran cabos, pero para entonces eso ya les daba igual. Aura se pegó a él y lloró en silencio, hundida.

Estuvieron preparándolo todo para la ceremonia antes de que viniera el sacerdote, Aura y Abedul lo hicieron los dos solos sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Colocaron el cuerpo en su futón y cubrieron su cara con un pañuelo. Acto seguido cruzaron sus manos, para que pareciese que oraba; después colocaron una mesita delante, en la que pusieron incienso, una vela y una campanilla. Aura puso una navaja pequeña en su regazo. Pocos minutos después trajeron el ataúd, blanco como la nieve, en el que metieron unas sandalias de paja y otros objetos simbólicos más que su madre solía utilizar en vida; el organizador repartió varias margaritas entre los presentes, los cuales bebían té y hablaban entre sí.

Poco después vino el sacerdote y presidió la ceremonia del funeral junto con un monje que lo asistía en todo momento; mientras que el sacerdote oraba en japonés antiguo, el monje tocaba la campanilla y un tambor, al tiempo que los presentes iban pasando ante al altar de dos en dos a depositar incienso en una vasija. Tras ese procedimiento el sacerdote leyó el Sutra, escrito por Aura y Abedul. Tras su lectura, fue depositado en el ataúd. Luego cubrieron el cuerpo entero de su madre con flores, dejando sólo su cara a la vista.

Tras la ceremonia funeraria, llevaron el cuerpo al crematorio de ciudad Petalia, donde la incineraron. Tras ese proceso recogieron los huesos que no fueron pulverizados y los metieron en una urna, la cual fueron a enterrar al cementerio, donde le dieron el último adiós. Dado que Villa Raíz era un pueblo tan pequeño, carecía de algunos servicios y no tenían cementerio, por lo que tuvieron que hacerlo allí. Antes de que cerraran la tumba, los asistentes tiraron rosas y claveles, Aura fue la última en echar su rosa. Finalmente cerraron la tumba y la gente se fue despidiendo de Aura y Abedul antes de irse, con algunos pocos quedándose cerca hablando entre sí. Sin embargo Aura no quiso despegarse de la tumba en ningún momento, mirándola con gesto perdido y una tristeza infinita reflejada en sus ojos, ni siquiera su padre la consiguió convencer de que la dejara marchar.

Viendo esto, Bruno se puso a su lado acompañándola en todo momento, mirando el sepulcro. Una foto de su madre en vida decoraba éste junto con gran ramo de flores vivas y frescas, con algunos de los pétalos aún mojados. Tomó de la mano a su chica y, en ese momento, habló.

-¿Sabes? No llegué a conocerla en profundidad pero siempre me pareció una buena mujer. Me dio la bienvenida y me animó a conocerte cuando llegué aquí por primera vez. Y eso es, quizás, lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Las palabras del muchacho hicieron sonreír levemente a la chica, aunque fue una sonrisa llena de tristeza y dolor.

-Ella… ella sabía que nosotros acabaríamos juntos ¿sabes? La última vez que hablamos fue antes de irme contigo hacia el este… lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

* * *

-¿Lo tienes ya todo preparado?

-Sí, mamá, ya sabes que a previsora no me gana nadie.

-Oh, ya lo sé, pero es para asegurarme, eso es todo.

-Agh, déjalo ya…

La mujer se rió tontamente, pasando una mano por las coletas de su hija y comentando al respecto.

-Ya sabes, cariño, que tú eres mucho más capaz y fuerte de lo que tú misma te crees. Puede que antes te costara más admitirlo, pero ahora puedo ver que tú misma te has ido dando cuenta, poco a poco, de lo que hay en ti. Y creo saber por qué ha sido…

Ante eso la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, sin decir nada al respecto y guardando el resto de cosas en su riñonera. Su madre se acercó a ella, como esperando una respuesta por su parte, a lo que Aura masculló.

-Ay ¿en serio tengo que decirlo, mamá?

-Ah, vamos ¿qué daño puede hacerte? Siempre hay que ser sinceros con nosotros mismos, y escuchar en todo momento a nuestro corazón. ¿Qué te dice el tuyo?

Aura se quedó callada, como si le diera reparo admitirlo, pero finalmente suspiró y anunció.

-Le quiero. Le quiero como nunca he querido a nadie…

Su madre esbozó una radiante sonrisa, abrazando a su hija y comentando al respecto.

-¿Lo ves? ¿A que te sientes ahora mejor?

-Sí…

-Porque has sido sincera contigo misma y has abierto tu corazón. Bruno es muy buen chico y ha conseguido que crezcas tanto en tan poco tiempo. Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño, recuérdalo bien. Y cuando llegue el momento y los dos estéis preparados, dile lo que sientes, no tengas miedo. Tu corazón te guiará.

Aura esbozó una sincera sonrisa y abrazó con fuerza a su madre, la cual estrechó a su hija entre sus brazos con igual fuerza e incluso más.

-Gracias, mamá… te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, cariño.

* * *

Tras ese fugaz pero intenso recuerdo la chica abrió los ojos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Bruno se las secó, al tiempo que comentó.

-Guarda ese recuerdo como en oro en paño, porque en él tu madre seguirá viviendo junto a ti.

Aura asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin decir nada más, sin embargo en ese momento su gesto se ensombreció, llegando a comentar al respecto.

-No dejo de pensar en el mensaje que me dio aquel ser en el monte Pírico, y… no puedo evitar pensar que… se refería a esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Recordar sus palabras aún hacía estremecer a la muchacha, sin embargo se armó de valor y explicó rápidamente.

-Me… me dijo que… sufriría una gran pérdida. Y ya la he sufrido…

Tras eso no pudo más y se echó a llorar de nuevo en silencio; Bruno la envolvió entre sus brazos para que se desahogara, sin decir nada más. Aunque en parte le extrañaron sus palabras, en su momento pensó que se lo debió de imaginar, pero por cómo lo decía y viendo el efecto posterior que éstas palabras tuvieron en ella, a todas luces parecía ser real. Esperó un poco más a que se calmara para volver a preguntarla al respecto.

-¿Y qué más te dijo?

Entre leves sollozos y estertores, le explicó la aparente profecía entera, recitándola de memoria; al parecer, y por todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, ya habían ocurrido dos cosas. Una de las fuerzas descomunales (groudon) había despertado y ella había sufrido una gran pérdida. Sin embargo el chico aprovechó para comentar al respecto.

-Pero también te dijo que debes de ser fuerte… y en eso tenía razón.

-No sé si podré, me siento desfallecer. Mi madre ha muerto, Bruno, me siento impotente, no sé si voy a ser capaz de seguir adelante…-musitó ella, muy dolida.

-Sí que puedes, Aura, comprendo tu dolor, si yo fuera tú seguro que estaría igual de abatido. Pero has de superarlo, tienes que volver a ser feliz de nuevo, seguro que es lo que tu madre querría-murmuró el chico, muy convencido.

La chica dejó escapar un sollozo, agachando la cabeza. Bruno la limpió las lágrimas, la abrazó de nuevo y siguió hablando en voz baja y exclusivamente entre ellos dos.

-Aura, escúchame, necesitas seguir adelante, tanto tú como tu padre. Y yo te voy a ayudar, ya sabes que te prometí que siempre estaría contigo. Me tienes a mí tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo. Porque te quiero y siempre te voy a querer.

Aun a pesar de la inmensa tristeza que sentía, no pudo evitar emocionarse al oír sus palabras, calmándose un poco más y abrazándole un poco más fuerte. Sintió unas ganas terribles de besarle, sin embargo se contuvo al estar tan cerca su padre y algunos familiares suyos, además de los padres del muchacho. Tan solo se limitó a susurrarle al oído.

-Yo también te quiero… no… te amo. Te amo, Bruno.

Esta vez fue el turno del chico en emocionarse, sintiendo cómo su corazón se desbocaba y contestando rápidamente a esa sentida confesión.

-Yo también te amo, Aura. Ahora y siempre.

La chica le apretó un poco más fuerte, añadiendo de seguido.

-No te separes jamás de mí, por favor. Te necesito más que nunca…

-No lo haré, lo juro, siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase.

Los dos siguieron abrazados un rato más hasta que finalmente se separaron, ya que después de todo debían irse y regresar a Villa Raíz. Aura se dirigió una última vez a su madre, despidiéndose de ella en voz alta.

-Adiós, mamá. Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Los dos se alejaron, Aura se reencontró con su padre, el cual la abrazó, y Bruno hizo lo propio con sus padres. Todos juntos abandonaron el cementerio, dejando atrás la tumba con las flores apoyadas en su lápida.

Un par de gotas de agua cayeron de los pétalos, mojando la fría y lisa tapa de mármol, permaneciendo ahí aun a pesar del calor reinante.

* * *

-¿No piensas volver con él?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Pues deberías, después de todo has faltado a tu deber, no acudiste a proteger tu esfera cuando ésta se encontraba en peligro.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso…

-Oh, vamos, latias…

-¡Te he dicho que no!

El silencio posterior se echó sobre las dos como si pesara un quintal. El pokémon legendario, algo avergonzado, se apresuró a comentar.

-Perdona, shuppet, no quería gritarte, es que… he estado demasiado tiempo viviendo a la sombra de mi hermano, encerrada en esa maldita isla. Necesitaba salir fuera, explorar el mundo, ya casi no me acordaba de cómo era la gran isla. En cuanto a la esfera, sé que tendría que haber ido, pero supe que me encontraría con él y…

Antes de que latias pudiera seguir se quedó callada, como si la diera reparo. Sin embargo shuppet terminó la frase por ella, murmurando de seguido.

-Te da miedo enfrentarle.

Ante eso latias no dijo nada, bajando la vista con algo de reticencia e incluso vergüenza. Aun así shuppet miró al pokémon legendario con expresión comprensiva, murmurando de seguido.

-Latias, te conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que no eres un mal ser, pero no deberías dejar que ese rencor se vuelva en tu contra. Comprendo que quisieras salir y ver cosas por tu cuenta, pero no haces nada dándole la espalda a tu hermano. Él se merece al menos saber que estás bien y no tiene que preocuparse por ti. Concédele al menos eso.

El pokémon legendario dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro, considerando sus palabras y decidiendo rápidamente. Cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose, y en cuanto los abrió encaró el paisaje más cercano a ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Villa Raíz, los pokémon de Bruno pasaban la tarde tranquilamente en el jardín de la casa del chico, cada uno a sus propios menesteres y hablando de cosas vanas. Tanto absol como latios siempre se sentaban juntos, aunque en ese momento éste notó como algo entraba en su mente, viendo entonces un hermoso paisaje desde algún punto no del todo concreto de Hoenn. La paz y tranquilidad que despedía la visión hizo comprender casi al instante a latios, el cual sintió cómo ésta se desvanecía al poco rato.

-¿Todo bien?-inquirió absol en ese momento, curioso.

El pokémon legendario miró al suelo, pensando en sus cosas, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Sí… todo bien. Centrémonos en lo más inmediato, es más importante.

Absol esbozó entonces una leve sonrisita, comprendiéndolo un poco mejor y dejándolo estar.

Un sol radiante y abrasador seguía calentando Hoenn en lo alto del cielo.

* * *

¡Surprise, madafacas! XD a ver ¿quién lo venía venir? ¿nadie? bien, esa era la idea XD pero me bueno, me dejo de equisdés que el asunto es serio de por sí. Vale, hablemos de lo que ha pasado.

No aparece de sorpresa ni mucho menos, puesto que hace dos capítulos ocurrió algo extraño que lo profetizó, básicamente. En el manga esta saga en concreto es una de las más maduras y serias (con permiso de la quinta generación, por supuesto), y desde ese punto de vista he querido coger parte de esa madurez y seriedad y trasladarla a mi adaptación. Evidentemente no quería hacerlo sólo por el simple hecho de matar a alguien y ya está, lo sucedido tendrá consecuencias y me ayudará a seguir desarrollando a Aura, cuya historia ha alcanzado un punto de inflexión, por así decirlo. En ese sentido me ha venido de perlas adelantar el romance, puesto que ahora se justifica mejor la presencia y cercanía de Bruno, que será importantísimo para ella en estos difíciles momentos. Aunque su madre ya no esté, seguirá estando muy presente en la historia a través de Aura, y lo iremos viendo en posteriores capítulos, eso por descontado.

En cuanto a detalles se refiere me esmeré bastante en su día, de hecho lo que habéis leído en este capítulo es cómo se realiza un funeral budista tradicional paso a paso sin saltarse nada. Muy importante el detalle del Sutra, el cual es un texto escrito por la familia del difunto basándose en los sutras del budismo, básicamente las enseñanzas de Buda escritas para su difusión y enseñanzas, es algo así como la biblia del budismo.

Ahora es cuando viene lo de que se acaba la tanda y os dejo a dos velas por tiempo indefinido, sin embargo esa zorra de nombre inspiración ha decidido quedarse conmigo y, después de intentar seguir con _El viaje de reshiram_ , me ha dicho: vuelve que tenemos cosas que hacer. Así que sí, esperad más capítulos, he preferido aprovechar el ramalazo y no quedarme a medias, ya sabéis cómo va esto.

Y nada más, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 28**

 **Por mar**

Tras dos días más de asueto y duelo en Villa Raíz, ya que lo sucedido dejó a Aura un tanto inactiva aparte del calor, la madre de Bruno decidió ayudar un poco para animarla a través de su hijo.

-Mira, cariño, después de que te marcharas confeccioné ropa nueva basándome en la que ya tienes-anunció ella, dándole un paquete.

Lleno de curiosidad, el chico la sacó para verla bien; el atuendo nuevo consistía en una camiseta de manga corta de un tejido bastante fino y cómodo, parecido al neopreno, de color negro y naranja, y unos pantalones igual de finos y cómodos, de un color algo más grisáceo. Unas zapatillas de color naranja, verde, blanco y negro, unos guantes de colores parecidos y un gorro como el suyo pero con la banda frontal de color verde completaban el conjunto.

-Vaya, es muy chulo, gracias mamá.

-La he hecho de un tejido algo más fino y cómodo por el calor que está haciendo últimamente. También te he comprado esta mochila nueva porque conjuntaba muy bien con la ropa-añadió ella, enseñándole una mochila parecida a la suya aunque algo más grande y de color verde.

Bruno se probó la ropa nueva, le sentaba muy bien y, como dijo ella, refrescaba bastante y apenas daba calor. Se notaba su mano en el diseño desde el primer minuto, siempre caracterizado por un estilo casual aunque esta vez con un toque más deportivo y no tan formal.

-Mira, como supe que Aura te acompañaba en el viaje la hice un atuendo parecido siguiendo un patrón de colores similar; llévaselo a ver qué tal la sienta, igual la anima-sugirió ella, dándole otro paquete.

-Ah, está bien, muchas gracias, mamá-murmuró el chico, dándola un beso en la mejilla.

Bruno bajó hasta su casa y llamó al timbre, Abedul fue quien abrió. Desde lo sucedido se había tomado un descanso indefinido en su trabajo, estando más a menudo en casa que antes.

-Hola, profesor… ¿está Aura?

-Sí, claro, pasa…-indicó él, con voz apagada.

Antes de ir arriba estuvo hablando con él para saber cómo estaba; parecía llevarlo algo mejor, pero se notaba que aún sufría, comentándoselo al respecto.

-Es extraño ¿sabes? Antes apenas me pasaba por aquí debido al trabajo, pero ahora… la casa está tan vacía que parece que se me va a caer encima. Tengo que dormir en el cuarto de invitados porque no puedo permanecer en mi habitación…

-Debe ser duro, pero no desfallezca, profesor, debe seguir adelante, después de todo tiene a gente que le quiere y aprecia. Mi padre siempre me ha hablado muy bien de usted, y sé que le ha apoyado en todo momento en su sueño, gracias a usted ahora es líder de gimnasio, y le está muy agradecido por ello.

-Sí, tu padre es muy buen hombre, y tú también, Bruno, te pareces mucho a él en muchos sentidos. Los dos teneis la misma fuerza y arrojo, y algo me dice que llegarás lejos.

-Gracias, eso espero…

-Yo no lo espero, lo sé. Por ahora estoy de baja, pero en cuanto esté mejor me reincorporaré de nuevo a mi puesto y comenzaré a organizar los preparativos para la conferencia de este año, llamaré a todos los entrenadores a mi cargo cuando llegue el momento, y a ti también, por supuesto.

-Gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad que me dio, profesor, no tenía por qué hacerlo al no ser un entrenador formal a su cargo, pero aun así lo hizo…

-Ni lo menciones, de verdad, no me arrepiento para nada, además, eso se puede arreglar fácilmente así que no te preocupes.

Tras la conversación con él subió a la habitación de Aura y, tras llamar a la puerta, la vio tirada en la cama mirando al techo con gesto taciturno. Se sentó a su lado cogiéndola de la mano, a lo que ella respondió al gesto asiéndose a ella suavemente.

-Hola… ¿qué tal?

-Ahora un poco mejor…

-¿Es por mí?

-No, es por el vecino.

-¿¡Me engañas con el vecino?! Qué desgracia…

-Serás imbécil…

Ante eso el chico no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, contagiándola un poco y esbozando una tímida pero sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias…

Por su parte él la dio un toque en la nariz, inclinándose sobre ella y besándola suavemente.

-Te comenté que mi madre es diseñadora de moda ¿verdad?-comentó acto seguido, reincorporándose.

-Sí, de Olivine ¿no?

-Así es. Pues mira, esto te lo ha hecho para ti-anunció el chico, tendiéndole el paquete.

Por un momento en su cara se dibujó una mueca de sorpresa, levantándose de seguido y cogiendo el paquete.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ve a probártela.

-Oh… ahora vuelvo, ni se te ocurra mirar.

-Vaya hombre… tranquila, tranquila, era broma-se apresuró a comentar al ver que se acercaba a él con cara de malas pulgas.

La chica fue a cambiarse al baño que había en la misma habitación y, en cuanto estuvo lista, salió con ella.

-¡Bruno, es preciosa!-exclamó, mucho más animada.

El conjunto se parecía bastante al suyo, constaba de una camiseta sin mangas de color naranja con bolsillos blancos, una cremallera de igual color y cuello negro, además de unos shorts parecidos a los de antes pero de color negro y algo más cortos. Como la camiseta era algo más larga, daba un efecto parecido al de una falda pero sin serlo, dándole un toque de lo más moderno. Unas zapatillas blancas y naranjas, unos guantes blancos, negros y verdes y un pañuelo como el suyo pero de color verde y blanco completaban el conjunto. Y, además, había tenido la gentileza de comprarle una riñonera algo más grande y de color verde, que conjuntaba bastante.

-Estás muy guapa, mi madre siempre ha tenido muy buen ojo-comentó el chico.

-Oh, Bruno, es genial, de verdad, muchas gracias…-agradeció ella, algo emocionada.

-No es nada, pero el mérito es de mi madre, lo ha diseñado y confeccionado ella.

-En ese caso iré yo misma a agradecérselo.

Sin mayor dilación fueron a casa los dos juntos y ya allí la chica se lo agradeció profusamente.

-¡Muchas gracias, de verdad, me ha encantado!

-De nada, cielo, me basé en la ropa que ya tenías que además es mía también, aunque como era un conjunto algo anticuado decidí darle un lavado de cara. Te ves estupenda con ella, ya sabía yo que te sentaría de maravilla-explicó la madre de Bruno, observándola detenidamente.

-Tienes un ojo infalible, mamá, nunca fallas-murmuró su hijo, divertido.

-Ah, ya ves tú…

Por su parte Aura tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, sin apenas poder ocultarlo, pero se reprimió por simple educación. Aun así la mujer sonrió y la abrazó. La chica no la rechazó y se dejó abrazar, con muchas ganas.

-Ánimo, cariño, tienes que seguir adelante-la susurró ella al oído.

-Lo sé…

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, tan sólo dímelo ¿vale?

-Vale…-aceptó la chica, abrazándola algo más fuerte.

Su madre se había ido hacía solo unos días, pero era volver a oír a una mujer llamándola cariño o cielo y desgarrarse algo en su interior; era extraño, pero parecía que había pasado un siglo desde que su madre ya no estaba con ella.

En cuanto Aura se soltó se puso al lado de Bruno y la madre del chico comentó al verlos.

-Miraos, conjuntáis perfectamente, ya sabía yo que hice bien…

-¿Los hiciste a juego a propósito?-inquirió él, curioso.

-Claro que sí ¿qué otra cosa haría si no? Después de todo el uno no existiría sin el otro…

El comentario hizo reaccionar a ambos adolescentes, los cuales se quedaron un tanto azorados al respecto, sin saber muy bien qué decir; sin embargo la mujer tan solo esbozó una amplia sonrisa, adelantándose y abrazando a los dos por igual, comentando de seguido.

-Cuidad mucho el uno del otro y disfrutad de eso tan bonito que tenéis. Es lo más preciado del mundo y lo que más os animará a seguir adelante.

Tanto Bruno como Aura enrojecieron ligeramente, esbozando una sincera sonrisa sin necesidad de decir nada más, cogiéndose de la mano sin temor. Para entonces la mujer estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo mientras los observaba con cariño.

-Gracias mamá…

-Sí, gracias, de verdad…-añadió la chica, visiblemente emocionada.

-Oh, ya véis vosotros… habéis crecido tanto, especialmente tú, cielo. Mucho ánimo, yo siempre te apoyaré-murmuró la madre de Bruno, dirigiéndose a Aura.

-Gracias…-musitó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tras eso se despidieron de ella y los dos salieron a la calle para dar un paseo dados de la mano; el calor era asfixiante, según el termómetro del vecino hacía cuarenta y dos grados a la sombra, y el higrómetro indicaba que casi no había humedad. Sin embargo, con la ropa nueva mucho más ligera se llevaba mejor.

-Desde que groudon despertó, el calor es insufrible…-comentó el chico en ese momento.

-Sí… todo este asunto me inquieta, a decir verdad-murmuró ella, preocupada.

-Y a mí, pero por el momento no podemos hacer mucho más salvo continuar… si tú quieres, claro.

-Por supuesto ¿qué pensabas, que me quedaría aquí ahogándome en mis penas?-inquirió ella, divertida.

-Me encanta oírte decir eso…-murmuró el chico, feliz por ella.

-Ha sido gracias a ti y a tu madre, a decir verdad, es un amor de mujer. Gracias a los dos, en serio, si no fuera por vosotros no sé qué sería de mí ahora mismo…

-Ni lo menciones, la verdad es que no me sorprende nada que ya lo supiera, supongo que es uno de esos poderes de madre…

-Bueno, o es por eso o porque tiene ojos, el otro día no nos separábamos ni con espátula…

-También.

Los dos se rieron con ganas, al tiempo que se besaban con mucho cariño y amor. Con todo ya decidido de antemano, Aura se fue un momento a casa para avisar a su padre, quien no puso ningún inconveniente, y tras recoger algunas cosas de última hora y tenerlo todo listo, retomaron el viaje montándose a lomos de latios.

-¡A ciudad Calagua, latios!-indicó Bruno.

El pokémon legendarió obedeció y emprendió su vuelo, plegando sus alas y rasgando el aire a su paso. Partiendo desde Villa Raíz llegaron a su destino en poco menos de veinte minutos, y una vez allí, Aura consultó en su pokénavegador la ruta a tomar.

-Vale, para llegar a ciudad Algaria tenemos dos opciones: o bien coger un ferri que sale a cada hora, o bien ir surfeando en nuestros pokémon. Con la primera opción llegaríamos en torno a las nueve de la noche, mientras que con la segunda tardaríamos un día o dos como mucho si el mar nos lo permite.

-Vale ¿Entonces qué más te apetece? ¿Surfear o navegar?

-Me es indiferente, aunque surfeando tendríamos que parar en algún islote para comer y descansar por la noche…

-Oye, pues eso suena divertido, vamos entonces-indicó el chico, cogiéndola de la mano.

Fueron hasta la playa, donde sacaron a sus dos pokémon de agua, wailmer y milotic, montándose en ellos y adentrándose en mar abierto, dirección este.

* * *

Mientras tanto, y en otra parte de Hoenn, Shy se encontraba en un centro pokémon, poniéndose a cubierto del intenso calor que asolaba la prefectura; en ese momento se encontraba viendo las noticias, donde hablaban precisamente de la situación.

-La extraña ola de calor que ahora mismo está azotando el sur de Japón está abriendo muchos interrogantes en los meteorólogos de todo el país. Aun a pesar de que no han sido capaces de averiguar qué la ha causado, éstos predicen que la ola seguirá estando presente durante las próximas semanas, todo Hoenn se encuentra en alerta naranja ante las altas temperaturas y se aconseja a los ciudadanos que se protejan de los rayos del sol, beban abundante agua y que no salgan de sus casas en las horas centrales del día. Por otro lado, se sigue investigando la inexplicable inactividad del supervolcán del monte Cenizo, antes uno de los más activos del mundo; esta inesperada situación ha provocado que las famosas aguas termales de pueblo Lavacalda se enfríen, sumiendo al pueblo en una grave crisis económica, así como el famoso taller de vidrio de la ruta 113 que realiza cristal mediante la ceniza volcánica, la cual dejó de caer del cráter aquel infausto día.

Shy soltó un suspiro, visiblemente preocupado; la situación comenzaba a agravarse por momentos, estando groudon despierto tras miles de años dormido podría traer consecuencias impredecibles, no sólo para Hoenn o Japón, sino para el resto del mundo. Y mucho más por sí solo no sabía, sin embargo contaba con la inestimable ayuda de un experto en el tema que había estado estudiando al respecto durante mucho tiempo, además de recogiendo muestras de rocas de todo tipo que le habían ayudado mucho a desentrañar multitud de misterios.

En ese justo momento llamaron a su móvil y lo cogió a no más tardar.

-Agente Shy al habla.

-Tengo más cosas que compartir con usted, se las mandaré a su correo personal.

-Muchas gracias, señor Peñas, nos está ayudando mucho, sin usted nos sería aún más complicado dirimir algo sobre todo todo este asunto.

-Un placer ser de ayuda, después de todo algo me decía que toda esta información nos sería últil en algún futuro. ¿Se sabe algo de esos dos grupitos?

-Asumimos que el equipo Aqua sigue estando de camino a la grieta, en inteligencia estiman que tardarán al menos unos cuantos días en localizarla y acceder a ella, seguramente también se abrirán camino una vez fuera y eso les llevará un tiempo, por lo que aún tenemos margen en ese sentido. En cuanto al equipo Magma parece habérselo tragado la tierra, no aparecen por ningún lado y no sabemos qué intentarán hacer a partir de este punto ahora que groudon se ha fugado. Aunque lo que seguimos sin entender es cómo pudo fallar la esfera azul en controlarlo, en inteligencia sugieren que tal vez Magno se confundió al robar la esfera ¿qué opina al respecto, señor Peñas?

-No, no se confundieron, cada uno se llevó la esfera buena, pero incluso yo sigo sin comprender por qué groudon decidió desobedecer así sin más. Tengo un amigo cercano que tal vez pueda ayudarme a dar una respuesta a esa pregunta, le consultaré al respecto.

-Bien, estamos en contacto, voy a consultar lo que me ha mandado.

Colgó de seguido para luego coger un ordenador personal con el cual conectarse a internet con un cable Ethernet, obligándole a buscar un conector bueno.

-Agh, el día en que todo esto funcione sin cables montaremos una fiesta-masculló el agente, sentado en el suelo en la zona de teléfonos.

Abrió entonces el correo que le mandó y estuvo consultando toda la información disponible.

Según el cancionero popular y algunas leyendas que se llegaron a recopilar de antiguos textos transcritos y testimonios orales, se considera a groudon como el pokémon que movió las placas tectónicas; por lo visto su poder es inmenso y es capaz de provocar horribles sequías, lo que fue la salvación para la antigua Asia meridional durante la época de los monzones y grandes inundaciones. Su enemigo mortal es kyogre, ya que es igual de poderoso que él, pero completamente opuesto; es capaz de provocar inmensos maremotos y fue la salvación para los pueblos del sur que padecían de horribles sequías. A lo largo de los años, y en un periodo de tiempo inespecificado, ambos se enzarzaron en varios combates por la supremacía, culminando en una última batalla titánica que estuvo a punto de acabar en cataclismo. A partir de aquí, algunos testimonios se contradecían. Mientras que algunos documentos corroboraban la historia de los ancianos del monte Pírico con la aparición de las esferas de poder, otros sostenían la aparición de otro elemento apenas identificado o descrito, el cual puso fin a la atroz batalla y obligando a ambos pokémon a retirarse, cada uno desapareciendo por su lado y echándose a dormir.

Hasta ahora, cuando groudon había sido despertado por una organización cuyo objetivo era expandir las tierras a toda costa, mientras que otra organización pretendía lo contrario, expandir los océanos; pensándolo fríamente, era obvio que cada organización quería despertar a su respectivo pokémon legendario para cumplir sus pertinentes objetivos. Visto así era una locura, ya que condenaría al mundo de nuevo repitiendo la misma historia una vez más. Y por eso mismo se hacia imperativo detenerlos, a toda costa.

Una vez que terminó de consultarlo todo hizo una rápida llamada, indicando de seguido.

-Agente Shy, sección Trotamundos, prioridad uno. Solicito intervención submarina en todo el sector U8 al sur de Japón con carácter urgente. Sí, espero…

El agente se mordió la lengua mientras le ponían en espera con musiquita incluida, algo que personalmente detestaba. Finalmente le atendieron, siendo ni más ni menos que el secretario de la sección.

-Shy, me han informado de que has pedido una intervención submarina ¿tan urgente es?

-Me temo que sí, señor, no la pediría si fuera estrictamente necesario, situaciones especiales requieren de medidas especiales.

-Sí, estoy al tanto, pero una intervención así requeriría del visto bueno de todo el comité ejecutivo, y ahora mismo están en Bruselas en una cumbre de la Eurocámara…

-¿Y no podría usted avalarlo de alguna manera?

Ante esa pregunta el secretario se quedó callado, como si lo estuviera sopesando seriamente, hasta que al final anunció.

-Me temo que no, pero puedo mandarles la solicitud por si por un casual la ven… una operación como ésta requeriría al menos al _Inflexible_ , pero ya sabe que su capitán sólo se mueve si el presidente le dice que lo haga.

-Ya… sé que mover al _Inflexible_ no es moco de pavo…

-Por eso, están las cosas muy caldeadas últimamente. Mandaré la solicitud, le informaré personalmente si al final la aprueban.

-De acuerdo, gracias igualmente señor.

Colgó un tanto contrariado, odiaba la maldita burocracia, pero mover así sin más un submarino como el _Inflexible_ era muy arriesgado en los tiempos que corrían. No quedaba otra opción más que esperar. Y eso era precisamente lo que más corría en su contra.

* * *

Hacía ya un día desde que se echaron a la mar y aún quedaba camino por recorrer; más allá del horizonte no se veía nada más que agua y más agua, las heladas aguas del océano Pacífico se extendían ante ellos con un profundo tono azul marino que lo rodeaba todo, contrastando con el color azul celeste del cielo sin una sola nube en él.

Aunque la travesía a lomos de un pokémon tenía su puntillo, en su momento llegaron incluso haber preferido ir en barco, puesto que el calor seguía presente aun estando en el mar y el sol era abrasador, obligándoles a ponerse crema cada dos por tres para evitar quemarse a lo bestia. Hasta por la noche, que normalmente suele refrescar bastante en alta mar, hacía calor. Ese mediodía comieron a lomos de sus respectivos pokémon y alrededor de las cinco de la tarde avistaron un pequeño atolón con varias palmeras y una zona con hierba junto al lago interior, por lo que decidieron hacer una parada; ya quedaba poco para llegar a ciudad Algaria y con ese calor apetecía darse un baño en el inmenso océano.

Por su parte Aura se puso el bikini y se estuvo dando un buen baño tanto por el lado tanto de dentro como de fuera del atolón, Bruno la observaba desde la orilla relajándose en compañía de sus pokémon. Su wailmer la acompañaba en todo momento, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse, por lo que iba y venía cada vez. La chica estaba más animada últimamente y eso tranquilizaba mucho al chico, observándola nadar.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una aleta dorsal descomunal se acercaba sigilosa y peligrosamente a la chica, la cual seguía jugando con wailmer. Fue justamente el pokémon quien se dio cuenta enseguida del peligro, interponiéndose rápidamente entre Aura y la aleta.

-¿Qué pasa, wailmer?

De golpe y porrazo, aparecieron una serie de fieros e intimidantes pokémon que la enfrentaron.

-¡Aura, sal del agua! ¿¡Qué son esas cosas?!-masculló Bruno, asustado, e informándose rápidamente al respecto.

-Sharpedo, el pokémon voraz; conocido como el terror de los mares, es temido por todos, tanto por otros pokémon de agua como por humanos. Si pierde sus escalofriantes mandíbulas, las recupera en breve, y es capaz de hundir un buque cisterna con ellas de una sola dentellada. Es muy veloz, puede alcanzar los 120 kilómetros por hora agitando su aleta trasera y propulsándose por el agua, aunque no pueden nadar largas distancias. Su piel, particularmente rugosa y áspera, reduce la fricción del agua y le defiende de otros depredadores.

Mucho antes de lo esperado, los pokémon agua siniestro la rodearon enseguida, preparados para atacar; wailmer se encaró, tratando de alejarlos, aunque no sirvió de nada y los sharpedo atacaron. El pokémon de agua se interpuso y recibió todos los ataques por ella, quedando algo magullada debido al contacto con su piel.

-¡No, wailmer!-masculló Aura.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Milotic, ayúdales!-exclamó Bruno.

El pokémon se deslizó por la arena rápidamente y se echó al agua, mirando fijamente a los sharpedo, los cuales se centraron en ella.

-¡Poder oculto!

Milotic atacó lanzando varias esferas de luz y los sharpedo se defendieron con uñas y dientes; wailmer formó una gran ola y la lanzó sobre ellos, alejándolos unos metros. Pero no sirvió de mucho y se acercaron de nuevo, uno de ellos realizó un gran salto para luego atacar; wailmer también saltó y de su gran bocaza lanzó un potente hidrobomba que empujó a sharpedo, reuniéndole con los demás.

-¡Ahora, milotic, ciclón!

El bello pokémon de agua alargó su cuerpo y, justo donde estaban los sharpedo congregados, se formó entonces un enorme ciclón que subía varios metros hacia arriba; el fenómeno arrastró a los pokémon hasta lo más alto y, acto seguido, los lanzó lo suficientemente lejos como para que no volvieran.

-¡Genial, milotic!

-¡Bien hecho, wailmer, gracias por defenderme!-exclamó Aura, abrazándole.

El pokémon ballenabola se recreó en los mimos y, acto seguido, comenzó a brillar con intensidad, sorprendiendo a todos por igual. El de por sí bastante grande cuerpo esférico de wailmer comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente, alcanzando un tamaño tremendo en muy poco tiempo; su cuerpo se alargó y abultó muchísimo, sus aletas crecieron y su cola también, alcanzando tales proporciones que el atolón en el que se encontraban se quedaba pequeño en comparación. En cuanto el brillo pasó, se mostró finalmente con su forma final, era el pokémon más grande que habían visto en toda su vida.

-¿Pero qué es esa mole?-musitó Bruno, sacando de nuevo la pokédex.

-Wailord, el pokémon ballenaflote; es el pokémon más grande registrado hasta la fecha. Este coloso va nadando lánguidamente por el mar con la boca abierta para que penetre la mayor cantidad de alimento posible. Caza con otros miembros de su especie, saltan y chapotean en el proceso impactando sobre el agua con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Aun a pesar de ser un pokémon de agua es un mamífero, respira a través de los espiráculos que saca a la superficie. Si toma aire hasta el máximo de su capacidad, puede sumergirse a una profundidad de hasta tres mil metros.

Tanto Bruno como Aura eran enanos a su lado y milotic parecía un palillo, quien la miraba asombrada; para rodearla por entero necesitaba varios minutos incluso nadando lo más deprisa posible.

Aura salió del agua y se encontró con Bruno en la orilla.

-¿¡Estás bien?!

-Sí, tranquilo, no me llegaron a tocar, aunque he pasado algo de miedo…

-Será mejor que te quedes en el lago interior.

-Sí, mejor…

Por su parte ambos pokémon de agua conversaban animadamente, estando en su elemento; wailord se mantenía quieta mientras que milotic le rodeaba todo el rato, aún pasmada por su colosal tamaño. Los demás pokémon también admiraron el tamaño de wailord desde la orilla, particularmente animados.

* * *

-¡Madre mía, es enorme!-exclamó blaziken, sorprendidísimo.

-¡Podríamos ir todos encima de ella sin despeinarnos!-añadió en ese momento mawile, maravillada.

-¡Imagínatela en batalla! debe de ser complicado hacerla daño…-comentó grovyle, analizándola desde ese punto de vista.

-Bah, un poco de mi especial y seguro que está fuera rápidamente…-murmuró en ese momento plusle, con aires de autosuficiencia.

-Huy, mírale que chulito…-observó tropius, divertido.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo, plusle-sugirió beautifly, reprendiéndole entre medias.

-Bueno, podría perfectamente, pero yo nunca haría daño a una amiga…

Por su parte absol y latios iban a su rollo, como siempre, el pokémon siniestro era el que más sorprendido estaba.

-Vaya, nunca había visto uno…

-Yo sí, desde la isla del sur se pueden ver un montón todos los días, mi hermana y yo solíamos contemplarlos saltar todas las tardes, es bastante impresionante-explicó el pokémon legendario.

El resto de comentarios fueron más insustanciales, perdiendo el interés al poco rato y hablando de otra cosa rápidamente.

* * *

Dado que ya comenzaba a atardecer, decidieron quedarse en el atolón hasta mañana por la mañana. En cuanto la noche cayó encendieron una hoguera con la ayuda de blaziken y cenaron tranquilamente, con todos sus pokémon acompañándolos. En cuanto terminaron, se recostaron en el césped y Aura estuvo completando el firmamento, plagado de estrellas; una luna cuatro creciente alumbraba la superficie del mar, dándole un brillo de lo más bello.

-Menudo cielo más estrellado, ni siquiera en Villa Raíz es tan brillante-comentó Bruno en ese momento, a su lado.

-Sí, eso es porque hasta la localidad más pequeña contamina lumínicamente, aunque sólo sea un poco, aquí en mar abierto es donde mejor se ven las estrellas-explicó Aura.

-Ya veo… ¿sabes mucho de estrellas?

-Un poco, sé reconocer algunas… mira, ahí está la osa mayor, es muy fácil de localizar, en un golpe de vista la sitúas enseguida.

-Ah, sí, la veo, destaca por sí sola… ¿y esa que brilla tanto ahí?

-Eso probablemente sea un planeta, las estrellas no brillan tanto y de manera tan fija en el cielo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, las estrellas brillan intermitentemente y titilan por la luz que desprenden las mismas, que tardan miles de años en llegar hasta aquí. Las estrellas que ahora vemos probablemente hayan muerto y su luz ha llegado ahora hasta aquí.

-Ya veo… entonces sí que es un planeta.

-Exacto, porque su brillo es intenso y no titila. Probablemente será o Venus o Marte.

-Vaya… ah, mira esa, se mueve-observó en ese momento Bruno.

-¿Qué? No, imposible, será algún avión…

-No creo, no se ven las luces de posicionamiento, pero brilla intensamente… ¿será un planeta también?

-No, los planetas no se meven físicamente en el firmamento… espera, la veo… ¿qué será?-inquirió Aura, extrañada.

-Pues no lo sé…

La estuvieron siguiendo con la mirada atentamente, al tiempo que la chica se estrujaba los sesos por darle un mínimo de sentido a lo que veían; en un momento dado desapareció de repente, sin volverla a ver de nuevo.

-¡Ah, ha desaparecido!

-¡Sí, ya no está!

-Qué extraño… ¿acaso hemos visto un ovni?-inquirió Bruno, dubitativo.

El comentario dio que pensar a la chica, rumiándolo intensamente hasta que por fin lo entendió.

-¡Ah, ya sé lo que hemos visto!

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué da vueltas a la tierra constantemente?

Esa pregunta cogió con la guardia baja a Bruno, que se quedó un tanto extrañado pensando al respecto; por un momento quiso decir la luna, pero lo desechó al instante, ya que estaba ahí pero era otra cosa. En un momento dado, y al ver su cara, Aura le ofreció.

-¿Quieres una pista?

-Por favor…

-Vale. No es un ovni, sino todo lo contrario.

-Lo contrario… ¿un objeto volador sí identificado? ¿Un ovsi?

-Exacto… pero eso no vale como respuesta. Piensa un poco…

Bruno volvió a pensarlo bien. Un objeto identificado que daba vueltas alrededor de la tierra en el espacio… fue entonces cuando la respuesta le vino de repente y sin avisar, exclamando de improviso.

-¡Ah, pues claro! ¡La estación espacial!

-¡Eso es! ¡Qué suerte, hemos visto la estación espacial pasar!

-Vaya, no sabía que se podía ver desde la tierra… aunque me sorprendes ¿cómo sabes tanto de las estrellas y el firmamento?-inquirió Bruno, curioso.

Ante esa pregunta la chica esbozó una melancólica sonrisa, al tiempo que susurraba.

-Fue por mi madre. No era ninguna experta, más bien una aficcionada, pero ella me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre estrellas y el espacio. Siempre decía que todos tenemos una estrella en lo alto del firmamento, y la descubrimos poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo y por nosotros mismos. Siempre me he preguntado cuál era su estrella. Nunca me lo dijo…

Tras eso los dos se quedaron callados, Bruno la cogió de la mano y la sonrió, a lo que ella hizo lo mismo; en un momento dado se encontraron en un suave y profundo beso que mantuvieron todo el tiempo posible, disfrutando del momento y la agradable sensación.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento oyeron como una especie de canto precioso que se extendía por toda esa parte del océano; levantaron la vista y vieron entonces a milotic flotando sobre la superficie del lago interior del atolón, produciendo una leve neblina y con aros de agua rodeándole.

-Guau…-musitó Aura, maravillada.

-Vaya, milotic…-murmuró Bruno, igual de sorprendido.

Todos los pokémon le miraban embelesados y escuchaban su bello canto; la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su piel y sus escamas, dándola un toque bellísimo.

-Es precioso…-admitió Aura, embelesada.

-Sí… aunque no tanto como tú…-se apresuró a comentar Bruno, divertido.

-Idiota…-le espetó ella, dándole un leve toque en el hombro.

Aun así se rieron tontamente y se cogieron de la mano, contemplando el espectáculo nocturno que milotic montó para todos ellos.

Todos los pokémon de Bruno miraban a su compañera como alelados. Latios se encontraba agazapado bajo una palmera, absol estaba tumbado a su lado. Plusle se había subido al hombro de Bruno, adormilándose poco a poco. Beautifly se había posado sobre un ala de latios y grovyle se las pasaba tumbado en la rama de una de las palmeras.

Por su parte, los pokémon de Aura también le miraban, alucinados; wailord permanecía en el agua en el lado del mar, blaziken estaba tumbado en la hierba, mawile se encontraba sentada al lado de Aura y tropius permanecía recostado al lado de una palmera. Lunatone levitaba en el aire y brillaba ligeramente, acompañando a la luz de la luna.

Incluso los pokémon del océano subían a la superficie para escuchar la hermosísima cantinela de milotic. Y así, como si fuera una nana, todos se durmieron plácidamente.

* * *

¡Y seguimos! XD como ya lo tenía escrito opté por subirlo ya y olvidarme, pero para que no se vieran muy juntos dos capítulos de seguido preferí esperar un poco.

Es un capítulo de transición en el que se retoma el viaje, cambian de ropa a la de Esmeralda (que ya iba siendo hora, aunque he aprovechado un detalle argumental para justificarlo) y poco más, pero he aprovechado para seguir desarrollando a Aura durante su nueva etapa, por así decirlo, y he metido también entre medias algo más de contexto con la Interpol de por medio, que también se está empezando a mover. Se vienen acontecimientos muy tochos, por lo que hay que ir preparando el terreno.

Y eso es todo de momento, sigo trabajando con el siguiente, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 29**

 **Familiaridad**

A la mañana siguiente, y tras un rápido y frugal desayuno, retomaron el viaje hacia el este y, alrededor de mediodía, llegaron por fin a ciudad Algaria.

Ésta era bastante grande, casi tanto como la propia isla que la alojaba, aunque también destacaba por su abundante y rica vegetación por influencia del clima subtropical imperante en Hoenn. Sus casas más antiguas, situadas en el centro de la localidad, estaban hechas de piedra grisácea y con el techo rojizo, dando al lugar un toque de lo más tradicional. El resto eran edificios concéntricos de corte más moderno, pero que no pasaban de los diez pisos para respetar la debida altura de construcción y no romper así con la estética. Era una localidad eminentemente turística que vivía de sus playas y alrededores, ya que tenía de todo para entretener a su propia población como a todos aquellos que venían de visita. Destacaba ampliamente su oferta de sol y playa, así como de espeología, con la cueva Cardumen a pocos metros hacia el norte, y multitud de sitios donde practicar submarinismo, con unos fondos ricos en corales, pecios de todo tipo, desde antiguos barcos pesqueros hasta vestigios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y hasta cuevas submarinas donde era posible encontrar tesoros variados. También poseía un puesto de observación de wailmer y otros cetáceos, y en el extremo este de la gran isla, en lo más alto de la colina que la dominaba, se levantaba el centro espacial de ciudad Algaria, sede de la JAXA y uno de los centros espaciales más activos del páis y del mundo, con una media de cinco cohetes puestos en órbita al año.

Nada más llegar tocaron tierra en su playa principal, la cual era casi tan ancha como la de ciudad Calagua, aunque algo más alargada. Como el calor acuciaba estaba hasta arriba de gente y Aura tuvo que bajarse de wailord algo antes de llegar a la orilla, recogiéndolo y acercándose a la misma junto con Bruno a lomos de milotic. Sin embargo, nada más llegar montaron una buena algarabía, ya que un pokémon como milotic no se veía todos los días; la gente le sacaba fotos maravillada y se acercaba para verlo mejor, extasiados por la belleza del mismo.

-Bof, quizás hubiera sido mejor entrar por otro lado…-comentó en ese momento Aura, algo incómoda.

-Na, tranquila, no pasa nada, mientras nadie se sobrepase no me importa en absoluto que lo vean-murmuró el chico, sin darle mayor importancia.

Tras el totalmente improvisado y espontáneo pase de modelo, la recogió y se encaminaron de seguido hasta el centro pokémon, el cual se encontraba en la parte moderna de la ciudad y cerca del centro de la ciudad. Pidieron una habitación, dejaron las cosas allí y salieron a dar una vuelta para visitar la ciudad y localizar el gimnasio, entre otras cosas.

Encontraron al susodicho en la zona norte del centro, situado justo enfrente de una espaciosa plaza y en lo que parecía ser un centro zen y de taichí, cosa que les llamó bastante la atención. Como Bruno no pretendía enfrentar aún al líder, simplemente cogieron un panfleto para informarse un poco y siguieron con su paseo, consultándolo entre medias.

-Vaya, según esto son dos líderes de gimnasio-anunció Aura, leyéndolo por encima.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Vito y Leti, expertos en el tipo psíquico y los combates dobles para más inri, al parecer hay que enfrentarlos en un combate de esta modalidad.

-Pues no he tenido muchos combates de ese palo, vamos a tener que entrenar por parejas en ese caso…

-Puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites, ya sabes que siempre lo he hecho-murmuró ella, esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, y te lo agradezco mucho, qué haría yo sin ti…

-Agh, para ya…-masculló la chica, cogiéndole de la mano.

El paseo les llevo hasta el puesto de observación de wailmer, donde vieron un buen montón de ellos nadando lánguidamente cerca de allí, además de unos cuantos wailord saltando de vez en cuando y desplazando grandes cantidades de agua en el proceso, siendo algo bastante impresionante de ver.

Tras eso aprovecharon que no estaban muy lejos para acercarse y visitar el centro espacial, el cual se abría al público de vez en cuando organizando visitas guiadas o exposiciones acerca del espacio y otros viajes antes realizados. En la plataforma de lanzamiento tenian un cohete en mantenimiento y se podía ver desde el gran ventanal de observación.

Aunque estando por allí curioseando se encontraron con Máximo, al cual hacía tiempo que no veían, especialmente Bruno.

-Hombre, pero si son Bruno y Aura, cuanto tiempo ¿Qué tal os va todo?

-Muy bien, hemos venido para mi próximo combate de gimnasio-reveló el chico.

-Ah, así que ya tienes seis medallas, nada mal… espero que hayas venido preparado, los líderes de gimnasio de aquí no son moco de pavo.

-Sí, ya hemos visto que es un combate doble, entrenaré duro para retarlos.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Máximo?-preguntó en ese momento Aura, curiosa.

-Pues mira, estamos algo liados últimamente por aquí desde que nos llegó ésta carta-explicó el susodicho, sacando una carta escrita con recortes de periódico.

Bruno la leyó en voz alta.

- _A los chicos del centro espacial de ciudad Algaria: ¿Qué tal todo? Por aquí fenomenal. Pronto os haremos una visitilla para llevarnos vuestro combustible, no tratéis de detenernos, nos lo llevaremos igual. ¡La tierra al poder! Firmado…_ ¡el equipo Magma! ¿¡En serio?!

-Pues sí, no sé qué es lo que pretenden robando el combustible, si os soy sincero, pero desde que llegó hemos estado aumentando la seguridad del complejo, bastante cuesta ya de por sí poner cohetes en órbita como para que estos impresentables nos manden una misiva así diciendo que se van a llevar el combustible…

-Desde luego, menuda cutrez de mensaje…-comentó Bruno, anonadado.

-No lo entiendo ¿para qué lo querrían?-inquirió Aura, extrañada al respecto.

-Como ya os he dicho, no tenemos ni idea, es un combustible especial que sólo los cohetes usan y no tiene otras propiedades salvo la de impulsar motores de muy alta potencia

-Bueno, pero por ahora todo está bien ¿no?

-Sí, claro, me paso todos los días para supervisar las medidas de seguridad, por hoy ya he terminado. Mi casa está en el centro de la ciudad, pasaos luego si queréis y tomamos algo-les ofreció Máximo.

Los dos aceptaron su propuesta, quedando con él por la tarde. Regresaron al centro pokémon para comer y, tras un breve descanso, se dirigieron para allá a no más tardar.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones no les costó nada encontrarla, siendo una casa unifamiliar con jardín trasero y patio delantero; llamaron a la puerta y Máximo salió a recibirles.

-Ah, bienvenidos, pasad, pasad, estáis en vuestra casa.

-Gracias por invitarnos, Máximo-mumuró en ese momento Aura.

-Oh, no es nada, no suelo recibir muchas visitas. Poneos cómodos, enseguida traigo el té.

Los dos pasaron a una espaciosa salita del té ricamente decorada, al igual que en el despacho de su padre en Devon SA tenía un montón de vitrinas llenas de piedras, minerales y restos antiguos de todo tipo, Bruno los estuvo contemplando con interés, viendo rubíes, zafiros y hasta esmeraldas. Por su parte, a Aura la llamó la atención una serie de estanterías llenas de libros acerca de historia antigua de Hoenn, ojeándolos con curiosidad; en una encimera cercana vio de soslayo una carta entreabierta con varios papeles doblados saliendo de ésta, tenía el remitente del hospital general de ciudad Calagua, lo pudo saber por la carta, que era certificada, y porque distinguió el sello del hospital en ella.

En ese momento regresó Máximo con una bandeja con el té y pastitas variadas.

-Ya estoy aquí. Ah, por lo que veo te ha gustado mi colección, Bruno…

-Sí, es bastante impresionante he de decir…-murmuró el chico, curioso.

-Ahí verás vestigios de toda una vida pasada en Hoenn mucho antes incluso de la mismísima fundación nacional.

-¿De veras?

-Desde luego, si por algo me gusta especialmente esta aficción es por la posibilidad de reconstruir el pasado a através de las huellas que el propio tiempo dejó tras su paso. Mira ¿ves esa piedra grisácea de ahí con sedimentos en la parte de arriba?

-Sí…

-Eso es chert, una roca sedimentaria, variedad del perdernal, hecha de cristales de cuarzo muy pequeños y condensados por efecto de la presión a la que fue sometida y el paso del tiempo. Usualmente es de origen biológico, y se usaba tanto a modo de herramienta como elemento de construcción. Esa muestra está sacada del monte Pírico, el cual está compuesto principalmente por rocas de ese tipo, lo que da pie a pensar que su uso como necrópolis se extiende desde mucho más atrás en el tiempo.

-Ya veo…

Sirvió el té en tres tazas, fue en ese momento cuando vio que la chica ojeaba sus viejos libros.

-¿Ves algo que te interese, Aura?

-Sí, estos libros son bastante antiguos por lo que veo…

-Sí, esa es una añeja edición recopilatoria de mitos y leyendas del Japón antiguo, hay uno en concreto enteramente dedicado a esta prefectura, creo que es el que tienes abierto ahora mismo-observó el chico.

-Sí, es este, justamente estaba leyendo algo sobre Arrecípolis y su conexión con el monte Pírico-reveló ella, sentándose con ellos.

-¿Arrecípolis?-inquirió Bruno, interesado.

-Es una ciudad situada en el interior de la caldera de un antiguo volcán extinto hace miles de años, allí se encuentra el último gimnasio a batir, su líder es un viejo amigo mío de hecho-añadió Máximo, para más señas.

-¿De veras? Interesante… aunque aún tengo que desafiar al gimnasio de aquí.

-Sí, las cosas de una en una, no te recomiendo que te los saltes, hay gente que lo hace si uno en concreto se le atraganta, aunque luego el nivel se nota más.

-Ya veo…

Aura no dijo nada al respecto puesto que estaba ocupada leyendo, a lo cual Máximo inquirió.

-Parece que algo ha captado tu atención ¿qué es exactamente?

-Ah, perdón, es sobre la conexión del monte Pírico con la cueva ancestral, sé que se ha especulado mucho al respecto, pero…

-Personalmente opino que si se especula tanto es por algo. Supongo que estaréis al tanto de la leyenda de las esferas que custodian en lo más alto, las robaron recientemente.

-Ah, sí, bueno…-murmuró Bruno, no muy seguro de si hablarle al respecto, sin embargo el chico se apresuró a comentar.

-Tranquilos, no sois los únicos que estáis en contacto con la Interpol, me pidieron ayuda a mediados de verano y les he estado pasando información al respecto.

-Ah, entonces ¿conoces a Shy?

-Sí, un hombre metódico que se esfuerza mucho en su trabajo. Me contó todo lo sucedido allí y los últimos movimientos del equipo Aqua y Magma, pero no vamos a divagar mucho más al respecto, vayamos al asunto que nos atañe. ¿Puedes leer el pasaje, Aura?

-Ah, claro, leo. _Desde los tiempos de la era Taika, nuestros antepasados veneraban a los muertos en el monte Pírico puesto que su localización estaba marcada de por sí por sucesos de carácter extraño e inexplicable. Dado que es el lugar de reposo de las legendarias esferas que pusieron fin al grave conflicto entre las tierras y los mares, nuestros antepasados no tardaron mucho en conectar dichos eventos con la cueva ancestral, hogar del que se dice reside un poder antediluviano capaz de ver tanto el pasado como el futuro. Sea cual sea el origen de ese gran poder, la presencia de las dos esferas sugiere que pueda haber algo de verdad tras esta supuesta conexión espiritual._

-Vale, para un momento ahí-indicó Máximo.

Aura detuvo su lectura y dio un sorbo al té, al tiempo que el hombre retomaba el hilo.

-Me llama la atención que diga conexión expiritual cuando antes no ha hecho mención a algo parecido, al menos como tal. Sabemos que el monte Pírico se usaba como necrópolis desde tiempos muy antiguos, ya nos lo ha dicho el chert imperante en toda su composición, entonces ¿qué creéis que pueda tener la cueva ancestral para que haya una conexión semejante?

-¿Chert?-inquirió Aura, divagante.

-Casi, el cráter que alberga la caldera de Arrecípolis destaca por estar hecho de cuarzo puro sin condensar, de ahí a que su pared posea un tono tan blanquecino.

-Bueno, pero dijiste que el chert estaba conformado de cuarzo también…-recordó Bruno en ese momento.

-Exacto, y nos da nuestro primer punto de partida. Según la leyenda de las esferas, éstas surgieron de los mismos elementos de la tierra que dieron forma a este planeta, el libro nos habla de una conexión espiritual entre el monte Pírico y la cueva ancestral, entonces ¿cuál creéis que puede ser la conexión?

Ante esa pregunta los dos se quedaron callados, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto; Aura frunció el ceño, pensativa, aunque en ese momento Bruno comentó.

-No lo sé, a simple vista no parece haber ninguna conexión…

-Eso es lo que mucha gente ha opinado al respecto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no pienses de forma tan pragmática, me gustaría oír lo que se os puede ocurrir a vosotros.

Ante eso el chico se quedó como antes, sin saber muy bien qué decir, aprovechando para darle un sorbo al té. Aunque en ese momento Aura murmuró.

-Tal vez… sea una especie de canal. Uno por el cual se comunique el mundo de los vivos con el espiritual, y… de vez en cuando éstos converjan.

Sus palabras se quedaron flotando en el ambiente, como si tuvieran cierto peso; Bruno observó a su novia, la cual bajó la mirada con gesto pensativo.

-Esa es una teoría interesante, qué duda cabe… aunque me sorprende que una chica como tú parta de un enfoque tan esotérico, vaya-comentó Máximo, con interés.

-Sí, bueno, mi padre siempre me ha enseñado a aplicar el método científico para explicar algo nuevo que no haya visto antes, pero cuando éste falla y no logra explicar ese algo, bueno… decides probar con otra cosa.

Bruno entendió al instante por qué lo decía, comprendiéndolo un poco mejor; ante eso Máximo la miró con gesto interesado, comentando al poco rato.

-Está claro que eres una chica de recursos, y eso me gusta. Llevo investigando todo esto desde hace tiempo, y opino que nada está dejado al azar. Groudon está despierto e ilocalizable por el momento, pero el calor que ha estado haciendo últimamente evidencia que muy lejos no se ha podido ir. Creo que está escondido en algún lado, preparándose y aguardando al momento apropiado para moverse…

-Esperando a kyogre-sugirió en ese momento Bruno.

-Exacto.

-Pero no podemos dejar que el equipo Aqua despierte a kyogre, sería un desastre-murmuró Aura, alarmada.

-No, eso desde luego, sin embargo tienen los medios necesarios para llegar hasta él, y muy probablemente estén yendo de camino ahora mismo, lo cual nos deja en un punto muy delicado y complicado de discernir. Mucho me temo que se acerca algo grande que nos pondrá a prueba a todos y cada uno de nosotros, y vamos a tener que estar preparados.

Las palabras de Máximo llamaron la atención tanto de Bruno como de Aura, la cual esbozó una mirada preocupada, como si se hubiese acordado de algo importante. El chico no la quitó el ojo de encima, sin embargo en ese momento Máximo comentó.

-Bruno, si mal no recuerdo hace ya un tiempo me pediste una batalla…

-Ah, sí… espera ¿eso significa…?

-Sí, me gustaría combatir, contra los dos.

Eso cogió con la guardia baja a Aura, que no se esperaba para nada una petición semejante.

-¿En serio?-corearon los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy en serio, os vi combatir aquella vez contra esos reporteros, y vi a Aura salir airosa de forma magistral contra un pokémon salvaje complicado de derrotar, por lo que quiero comprobar por mí mismo vuestra fuerza.

-¡Por mí encantado! ¡Vamos, Aura, hagámoslo, será divertido!

-Ah… bueno, vale, está bien…

Los tres se dirigieron al jardín trasero, donde había un campo de batalla preparado; Máximo ocupó el lado derecho y Aura y Bruno el izquierdo, preparándose.

-Será un combate doble, sin sustituciones ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo, sin problemas! ¡Genial, este combate me vendrá de perlas para entrenar las batallas dobles!-exclamó el chico, emocionado.

-Muy bien… sacad vosotros primero.

-¡Vale! ¡Vamos, grovyle!

-¡Adelante, blaziken!

Los dos iniciales salieron al campo de batalla, listos para darlo todo; por su parte Máximo sacó a un skarmory y a un pokémon que Bruno no había visto nunca.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Un metang!-exclamó Aura, sorprendida.

Llevado por la intriga, el chico se informó rápidamente.

-Metang, el pokémon garra hierro; cuando dos beldum se fusionan forman un metang, sus cerebros se combinan mediante un sistema nervioso magnético y generan potente energía psicoquinética. Para desplazarse a mayor velocidad echa los brazos hacia atrás, llegando a alcanzar los cien kilómetros por hora. Éstos acaban en unas garras que acumulan energía destructiva con la que rasga planchas de hierro como si fueran de papel.

Por su parte Máximo, sin más premura, indicó.

-Os dejo que hagáis el primer movimiento.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Grovyle, agilidad!

-¡Blaziken, ataque rápido!

Ambos pokémon echaron a correr al tiempo que grovyle incementaba su velocidad y blaziken se impulsaba hacia delante sin ningún objetivo en concreto, lanzándose hacia metang al ser el que más cerca tenía. Por su parte, Máximo indicó.

-¡Skarmory, protección! ¡Metang, golpe cabeza!

En un visto y no visto, el pokémon acero volador se protegió rápidamente para luego cubrir a metang, protegiéndole de esta forma del inminente ataque de blaziken; acto seguido alzó el vuelo para dejar que metang atacara de frente sin demora, embistiendo directamente a blaziken y empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Grovyle, golpe roca a metang!

-¡Garra metal!

Aprovechando su mejorada velocidad, el pokémon planta se abalanzó sobre él para asestarle un golpe seco para bajar su defensa, sin embargo el pokémon acero psíquico se defendió rápidamente con sus garras, interceptando rápidamente el ataque y dejándolo en nada.

-¡Blaziken, giro fuego!-indicó Aura, aprovechando la oportunidad.

-¡Skarmory, golpe aéreo!

-¡Bloquéalo con hoja aguda!

Los siguientes movimientos se sucedieron muy rápidamente, el primero en atacar fue blaziken, extendiendo una serie de llamas circulares con la intención de atrapar a metang; skarmory se abalanzó a una velocidad sorprendente contra él para evitarlo, pero grovyle se interpuso a tiempo y logró detenerle en seco antes de que la golpeara, permitiendo así atacar a blaziken. Metang se vio rodeado por una serie de llamas que le impidieron moverse, haciéndole daño en el proceso, Máximo esbozó una sonrisita y exclamó.

-¡Tóxico!

Para sorpresa tanto de Bruno como de Aura, skarmory lanzó un proyectil morado que fue directo hacia blaziken, el cual no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo a tiempo y cayendo gravemente envenenado.

-¡Diablos! ¡Drenadoras!-masculló Bruno, atacado.

-¡Protección!

Antes de que las semillas germinaran, el pokémon acero volador se protegió a tiempo y evitó así acabar infectado; por su parte beldum siguió dañándose por efecto del giro fuego, pero resistiendo con gran entereza.

-¡Psíquico!-indicó Máximo.

-¡No le dejes, grovyle, recurrente!

Atacando desde lejos para evitar las llamas, grovyle lanzó una serie de semillas que, si bien no le hicieron gran cosa, bastaron para evitar que el aura de psíquico azotase a blaziken, el cual comenzó a perder fuerzas por efecto del veneno. Máximo frunció el ceño, ordenando de seguido.

-¡Ala de acero!

-¡De frente, grovyle, hoja aguda!

Ambos pokémon se echaron el uno sobre el otro, intercambiando golpes entre sí y dañándose en el proceso, aunque skarmory era mucho más fuerte y resistente en comparación con grovyle, notándose en ese sentido un nivel bastante superior. Sin embargo Bruno aprovechó el momento para ordenar.

-¡Ahora, drenadoras!

-¡Arriba, skarmory!

Antes de que grovyle pudiera atinar bien, skarmory agitó sus alas, golpeándole de refilón con ellas, y alzó el vuelo para evitar caer infectado. Sin embargo, en ese justo instante, Aura exclamó.

-¡Ahora, gancho alto!

Sobreponiéndose por un instante a los efectos del veneno, blaziken echó a correr hacia grovyle, el cual hizo un amago extraño de agacharse; sin embargo lo único que hizo fue de servir de apoyo a blaziken, ayudándole a tomar más impulso en su salto y preparando los puños en el proceso. El pokémon lucha fuego se abalanzó a una velocidad tremenda contra skarmory, el cual no lo vio venir y recibió un fortísimo golpe en consecuencia que le desestabilizó en el aire y le hizo caer al suelo.

Máximo, visiblemente sorprendido, exclamó.

-¡Metang, sostenlo, psíquico!

Desde donde estaba, el pokémon sostuvo en el aire a skarmory con un aura brillante, sin embargo tanto Bruno como Aura aprovecharon el momento para contraatacar sin dudar.

-¡Blaziken, patada ígnea!

-¡Grovyle, de frente y hoja aguda!

El primero en moverse fue el pokémon planta, el cual aprovechó que estaba en el suelo para acercarse a metang y asestarle un súbito golpe que lo descentró. Skarmory por un instante logró volver a estabilizarse, sin embargo en ese momento reapareció blaziken con su pierna extendida hacia delante y envuelta en fuego, yendo directo hacia él. El impacto fue brutal y los dos cayeron al suelo, habiendo una súbita explosión de fuego que dañó notablemente a ambos pokémon. Blaziken salió mejor parado, pero en ese momento el veneno regresó y le dejó clavado en el suelo, presa de un agudo dolor e incapaz de moverse. Máximo no lo dudó e indicó.

-¡Ahora, beldum, psíquico!

Aprovechando su posición, pilló tanto a grovyle por cercanía como a blaziken desprevenidos, inmovilizándolos de golpe y haciéndoles un gran daño en el proceso; blaziken se retorció al borde del abismo, sin embargo grovyle hizo todo lo posible por aguantar, tratando de golpear a metang desde donde estaba con hoja aguda.

-¡Aguanta ahí, grovyle, trata de alcanzarlo! ¡Vamos, amigo, adelante, puedes con él, lo sé!-masculló en ese momento Bruno, encendido.

El pokémon planta reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, dejando escapar un agudo chillido y, acto seguido, comenzó a brillar con intensidad, sorprendiendo a todos por igual y especialmente a Máximo, el cual contempló maravillado el proceso.

El cuerpo de grovyle se ensanchó, haciéndose mucho más alto, al tiempo que su melena se recogía, sus brazos y patas se abultaban y su cola se volvía mucho más larga y prominente. Las hojas de sus brazos se volvieron más largas y afiladas y a su espalda crecieron una serie de protuberancias bastante destacables.

En cuanto el brillo cesó se mostró con una nueva forma, Bruno se informó rápidamente con la boca abierta.

-Sceptile, el pokémon monte; las hojas que le salen del cuerpo tienen unos bordes muy afilados, es muy ágil y va saltando de rama en rama, lanzándose sobre su enemigo por detrás. En su espalda crecen unas semillas llenas de nutrientes que sirven para revitalizar los árboles del bosque, a los cuales cuida con mucho mimo para que crezcan bien. Regula su temperatura corporal con la luz del sol.

Tras esa detallada explicación, un aura verdosa recubrió el cuerpo de sceptile, estando preparado para contraatacar. Máximo, apurado, indicó.

-¡Garra metal!

-¡Golpe roca!

Ambos pokémon chocaron sus garras, haciendo fuerza el uno sobre el otro, sin embargo sceptile sobrepasó a metang rápidamente debido a los daños constantes de giro fuego; en cuanto el pokémon acero psíquico cabeceó, Bruno indicó.

-¡Ahora, hoja aguda!

En un visto y no visto, y a una velocidad endiablada, sceptile agitó sus brazos hacia delante y un fuerte golpe lanzó hacia atrás a metang, el cual cayó al suelo KO rápidamente. Skarmory trató de adelantarse, pero finalmente su peso le venció y cayó al suelo, derrotado.

-Lo… lo hemos conseguido… lo logramos-masculló Bruno, incrédulo.

-¡Ha sido increíble!-exclamó en ese momento Aura, haciéndole reaccionar.

Ambos lo celebraron dándose un gran abrazo, al tiempo que Máximo esbozaba una satisfecha sonrisa, mirándoles con mucha atención.

En ese momento los dos se separaron, algo avergonzados, sin embargo el chico no le dio mayor importancia, dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Enhorabuena, está claro que estáis preparados, y no sólo eso, os complementáis a la perfección como si fuerais una sola persona. Me habéis dejado muy impresionado…

-Gracias, Máximo…-murmuró la chica, sin poder ocultar los colores.

-Sí, aunque tú tampoco te quedas corto, eres realmente fuerte…-observó el chico en ese momento, particularmente interesado.

-Bueno, después de este combate no lo soy tanto, pero aun así me anima a seguir adelante y probar aún más mis límites. Bruno, por lo que he visto no tendrás ningún problema a la hora de enfrentar al gimnasio de aquí. Y en cuanto a ti, Aura, por lo que veo tu potencial no ha hecho más que crecer, de hecho te animo a intentarlo tú también.

Esa sugerencia cogió a la chica con la guardia baja, sin embargo se apresuró a comentar.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Máximo, pero yo no soy de combatir, soy más de investigar, así que…

-Sí, no creas que no lo he notado, me vendría bien una mente como la tuya que me ayude a descubrir todo lo que está pasando últimamente…

-Claro, sin problema. Espero que no te importe, Bruno…-murmuró ella, algo cortada.

-Claro que no, cuantas más cosas descubráis, mejor, yo entrenaré un poco más para ir sobre seguro-añadió el chico, con una confidente sonrisita.

-Por los alrededores de la ciudad tienes muchos sitios donde entrenar, de esta isla van y vienen muchos entrenadores, por lo que estarás servido-comentó Máximo en ese momento.

-Genial…

Esa rotunda victoria había animado bastante al muchacho, sin embargo le había dado la sensación a lo largo de todo el combate de que Máximo se había estado conteniendo y no había dado todo lo que tenía, como si sólo hubiese utilizado una pequeña parte de su capacidad. Había demostrado, y con creces, que tenía una gran habilidad, pero Bruno seguía notando esa aura especial que parecía rodear al chico en todo momento, como si fuese alguien más grande de lo que aparentaba.

Aun así prefirió dejarlo estar y centrarse en lo más inmediato; tenía un gimnasio al que derrotar. Y debía estar preparado.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Bruno siguió centrado en su entrenamiento, mientras que Aura ayudaba en todo momento a Máximo a desentrañar el misterio de la conexión entre el monte Pírico y la cueva ancestral en Arrecípolis. Consultaron libros de todo tipo e incluso repositorios en internet, pero no había nada fiable a lo que atenerse.

-Nada aquí tampoco… llevo más tiempo del deseado enfocado en este tema en concreto y sin embargo hasta ahora no he logrado llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria. Es desquiciante…-masculló Máximo en ese momento, contrariado.

-A decir verdad yo soy más de investigar sobre el terreno que desde casa o en un laboratorio, mi padre me enseñó así y los resultados siempre son más precisos… ¿por qué no vamos a esa cueva y la exploramos? Quizás podamos encontrar algo allí…-sugirió ella en ese momento.

-Yo también lo pensé en su momento, pero me temo que no es posible, a la cueva ancestral sólo pueden entrar gente selecta que se dedica a proteger el lugar y el poder que contiene.

-Vaya… entonces no hay mucho más que podamos hacer-observó Aura, contrariada.

-No, al menos de momento… aunque le sigo dando vueltas a tu teoría de que sea un canal ¿puedo preguntarte por qué se te ocurrió?-inquirió Máximo en ese momento, lleno de curiosidad.

Por un instante la chica se quedó callada, pensando seriamente si contárselo o no; por un lado no quería hacerlo por miedo a por cómo se lo podría tomar, sin embargo por otro lado sentía que tenía que hablarlo con alguien más que no fuera Bruno, por lo que finalmente murmuró.

-Es por algo que me pasó… quizás me tomes por loca, pero…

-Tranquila, cosas más raras he visto y oído, eso por descontado.

Ante eso Aura suspiró y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que vio aquel día antes de enfrentarse contra el equipo Aqua y Magma. Máximo la escuchó atentamente, sin reírse ni nada parecido, mostrándose particularmente interesado.

-Vaya, así que una premonición… lo de la fuerza descomunal despertando se ha cumplido, eso desde luego, falta la otra…

-Y se cumplió algo más-murmuró ella, con gesto taciturno.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

-La pérdida. Hará cosa de casi una semana, mi madre murió en un accidente doméstico…

Ese detalle cogió desprevenido a Máximo, el cual se apresuró a comentar.

-Vaya, lo siento muchísimo, Aura… pero entonces eso significa…

-Sí, la premonición es auténtica, y sólo queda que la otra fuerza descomunal despierte… es como si de alguna manera se tuviera que cumplir ¿no crees? Como si tuviéramos que dejar que suceda…

El comentario dejó pensativo a Máximo durante un buen rato, consultando varios libros al respecto y comentando al poco rato.

-Si por algo destaca nuestra cultura es porque se ha construido a base de mitos y leyendas que han perdurado en el tiempo y han sido transmitidas de generación en generación. Premoniciones, malos augurios, maldiciones, profecías… todos esos elementos siempre han formado parte del imaginario popular, pero muchas veces la gente tiende a olvidar esto y juzgan con la mentalidad actual los acontecimientos del pasado. Tampoco estoy diciendo que debamos tomar al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las premoniciones del pasado, pero en este caso… percibo que hay cierta causalidad al respecto. Después de todo, y a la luz de lo que me has contado, todo apunta a que esto es real. Y el detalle en sí hace cobrar una especial relevancia a tu teoría del canal, es posible que no vayas mal desencaminada.

-¿Aunque sólo sea una teoría?-inquirió ella, un tanto extrañada.

-Sí, claro, ahora mismo debemos contemplar todas las posibilidades y no cerrarnos a nada, por muy descabellado que suene.

Hubo un breve pero denso silencio entre los dos, durante el cual cada uno estuvo pensando en sus propias cosas, aunque en un momento dado Aura murmuró.

-Gracias por escucharme, Máximo…

-No es nada, después de todo estamos juntos en esto-murmuró el aludido, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

La chica le imitó, sintiendo que realmente podía confiar en él, aunque en ese momento inquirió.

-Ah ¿puedo usar el baño?

-Sí, claro, todo recto por el pasillo-indicó Máximo, volviendo al libro rápidamente.

Siguiendo las indicaciones, llegó hasta una puerta corredera de madera al fondo del todo, abriéndola hacia la derecha, pero al hacerlo descubrió que era un armario ropero.

-Huy, vaya, no es aquí…

Fue a cerrar rápidamente, aunque en ese momento la llamó la atención una vistosa y muy pulcra capa blanca con los bajos con formas onduladas, el reverso de un color azul celeste y una presencia de lo más destacable. Por un momento la dio la sensación de que ya había visto esa capa en otro lado, sin embargo prefirió no cotillear más y cerró la puerta rápidamente, encontrando el baño justo al lado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bruno entrenaba en la playa con sus pokémon, haciendo un poco de ejercicio con ellos mientras se ejercitaban corriendo por la arena junto a la orilla. No era un entrenamiento común al uso, ni mucho menos, pero trabajar la velocidad o los reflejos era algo muy beneficioso, tanto para él como para ellos.

-¡Vamos, chicos, que no se diga, cuanto más veloces seamos más posibilidades tendremos de adelantarnos a nuestros rivales!-les animó el chico, trotando junto a ellos.

Sin embargo los únicos que trotaban con él eran los que podían hacerlo, entre ellos sceptile, plusle y absol, mientras que beautifly y latios volaban en el aire y milotic serpeaba entre la arena y el agua, yendo más rápido cada vez que una ola peinaba la orilla.

En cuanto a velocidad se refería, plusle era de los que más rápido se movían, siendo superado por latios; absol de por sí era bastante veloz, sceptile tenía la posibilidad de mejorar ese aspecto con agilidad y milotic, aun a pesar de su tamaño, también era capaz de seguirle el ritmo a los demás sin apenas cansarse. Beautifly también poseía una notable velocidad, pero no era tan rápida como latios en comparación.

En ese momento, el pequeño pokémon eléctrico hizo un amago chulesco a los demás y se adelantó de golpe, poniéndose en cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Ah, espera, plusle, no te adelantes!-exclamó Bruno.

Sin embargo tuvo que detenerse en seco, puesto que se topó de frente con un karateka que hacía artes marciales junto a la orilla con su machop.

-¡Así, así y así, eso es, inténtalo de nuevo, machop!

El pokémon imitó sus movimientos, muy rápidos y secos, dando un puñetazo en el aire.

-¡Eso es! ¡Y ahora, el golpe final!-exclamó, dejando escapar un grito que resonó por toda la playa.

Y, con un golpazo bien centrado, los dos aporrearon el suelo, formando así un buen agujero en la arena.

-¡Estupendo, machop!

El pokémon lucha esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa, marcando músculos y mirando a plusle con gesto resultón, el cual se molestó rápidamente.

Interesado por lo que vio, Bruno comentó al respecto.

-Vaya, ese golpe ha sido muy bueno…

-¿Te ha gustado? ¡Es la práctica del puño dinámico, un puñetazo tan fuerte que causa confusión! ¿Te interesa?

-Bueno, si puedes enseñárselo a uno de mis pokémon…

-Muy bien, veamos. Ese sceptile luce fuerte, sería un candidato ideal… ¡pero ese plusle me dice mucho también! ¡A ver, tú, imita mis movimientos!-indicó el karateka a plusle.

El pequeño pokémon, dispuesto a todo con tal de demostrar su fuerza, repitió todos los golpes al aire que el karateka soltaba, hasta que éste centró fuerzas y luego las descargó en un potente puñetazo en la arena; plusle hizo lo mismo, alzando su patita derecha. Nada más hacerlo, y para sorpresa de todos, ésta comenzó a brillar con fuerza en un aura rojiza.

-¡Eso es, ahora descarga todo tu poder!-exclamó el karateka, encendido.

Plusle dejó escapar un súbito grito, dando un ligero salto, y acto seguido golpeó el suelo con tal fuerza que provocó una nube de arena que se extendió hacia todos los lados. En cuanto el polvo se posó de nuevo, el hueco que había formado en la arena era de impresión, sorprendiendo a todos por igual.

-¡Sí, esa es la fuerza necesaria para un buen puño dinámico!

En cuanto plusle se enderezó miró a machop con gesto resultón, el cual tan solo apartó la mirada con gesto orgulloso.

-Vaya, pues muchas gracias…-murmuró el chico, agradecido.

-¡Ah, pero no me las des así sin más, dámelas ganando en el gimnasio de aquí con puñodinámico!-le sugirió el karateka, con contundencia.

-Me parece justo.

Dado que aún debían seguir entrenando, Bruno retomó la carrera para luego hacer un todos contra todos al otro lado de la playa y probar el nuevo ataque de plusle. El combate de gimnasio era inminente. Y debían estar preparados.

* * *

-Shy, tengo noticias acerca de su petición.

-Usted me dirá, señor secretario.

-Lamentándolo profundamente no va a poder ser posible una intervención submarina, después de lo que ha pasado en Irak la comunidad internacional está vigilando a todo el mundo con lupa y me temo que el _Inflexible_ no se va a poder mover de la Polinesia. Sin embargo han estimado que la situación es delicada y van a poner a su disposición varios helicópteros con sonar para investigar al respecto.

-Bueno, es mejor que nada, me las apañaré, gracias de todas formas señor secretario.

-No es nada, agente, siga con el buen trabajo.

-Por supuesto… aunque ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Usted me dirá…

-Es acerca de la última prueba que fue encontrada en la guarida Aqua y remití recientemente ¿se sabe ya de dónde ha podido salir?

-Ah, sí… se sospecha que haya algún tipo de mercado negro detrás, estamos investigando posibles vendedores y se han interrogado a antiguos empleados de Silph SA, aunque por ahora no hemos descubierto nada concluyente. Se ha pensado en interrogar al líder del equipo Aqua, pero para eso haría falta capturarlo y sigue en paradero desconocido…

-De acuerdo, en ese caso haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para capturarlo para que puedan interrogarlo.

-Bien, si no hay nada más por su parte, le dejo, tengo cosas que atender.

-Sí, yo también. Agente Shy, corto y cierro.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con Pokémon! Joder, puta señora... y no vengáis con que no sabéis de lo que hablo, pero bueno, no es culpa vuestra, sino mía, pero bueno, es bueno para todos ¿no? XD de nuevo es otro capítulo de transición en el que sigo preparando el terreno para lo que está por venir, que no es moco de pavo. He aprovechado para meter un poco más de contexto histórico real, yo creo que las pistas están ahí para ser leídas, pero si alguien no termina de comprender el trasfondo que me lo diga por privado y yo se lo aclaro sin ningún problema.

También he metido un combate totalmente nuevo y que surgió de improviso, sirviéndome para hacer evolucionar al último componente del equipo de Bruno, originalmente lo hacía un poco más tarde, pero dado que no tenía sentido postergarlo más tiempo, decidí adelantarlo con un combate nuevo que le diera algo más de chicha tanto a Máximo como a Bruno y Aura.

Para el siguiente capítulo habrá nueva batalla de gimnasio y un poco más de exposición de trama antes de pasar al plato fuerte, así que esperad cosas intensas.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 30**

 **En sincronía**

Tras un entrenamiento breve pero intenso, en el cual se enfocó sobre todo en combinaciones para combates dobles, Bruno no esperó más y, al día siguiente, se dirigió a retar el gimnasio.

-Hey, Aura ¿vas a hacer algo esta mañana?-inquirió en ese momento el chico, mientras desayunaban.

-Ah, no ¿por qué lo dices?

-Voy a ir a retar al gimnasio, lo digo por si quieres venir o tienes que seguir investigando con Máximo…

-Ah, no, puedo pasarme sin problema, la investigación se quedó parada por falta de pruebas, ahora está con otra cosa.

-¿Y no te pidió ayudarle?

-No, tan solo me dijo que es un proyecto en el que lleva tiempo trabajando pero no mucho más, no me dio detalles.

-Ah… genial entonces, quiero decir, me alegro de que me acompañes…

-Claro...

La chica se quedó un tanto extrañada ante ese comentario, pero no le dio mayor importancia y dio un sorbo al café, terminándolo.

Tras desayunar los dos se encaminaron al gimnasio, donde nada más llegar nadie salió a recibirles, como ya parecía ser costumbre.

-Qué extraña manía tienen los líderes de dejar la entrada desatendida ¿no?-inquirió la chica en ese momento.

-Pues sí, parece un chiste recurrente y todo… habrá que buscarlos-murmuró Bruno, sin darle más vueltas.

No tuvieron que buscar mucho, encontrando a los líderes en el campo de batalla sentados en el suelo con pose meditativa. Se acercaron a ellos, siendo Bruno el primero en hablar.

-Ah, hola, estamos buscando a…

-…los líderes del gimnasio, eso es…

-… lo que andáis buscando ¿verdad?

Ambas frases fueron intercaladas entre el niño y la niña, como si estuviesen sincronizados, los cuales no abandonaron en ningún momento sus poses y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Así es… y supongo que no sabréis dónde están…-murmuró Bruno, siguiéndoles el juego.

Ante eso ambos gemelos esbozaron sendas sonrisitas en sus meditativos rostros, comentando de seguido entre los dos.

-Lo evidente a veces es pasado por alto…

-… sin embargo, lo que pasamos por alto no siempre es lo evidente…

-… y lo que no es evidente nos deja sumidos en un mar de dudas.

-Vaya ¿cómo lo hacéis?-quiso saber Aura, asombrada.

-¿El qué?-inquirieron los dos a coro.

-Hablar como si supierais lo que el otro va a decir.

Sin romper su concentración en ningún momento, ambos niños esbozaron una amplia sonrisa, girando levemente sus cabezas, como si se miraran sin mirarse. Ambos vestían con una camisa azul con los bordes rojos y un pantalón de lino del mismo color. En el pecho tenían la ilustración de una poké ball en rojo y calzaban unas zapatillas de idéntico color. En cuanto a rasgos faciales también eran idénticos, evidenciando que eran gemelos, incluso el color del pelo, moreno, era idéntico, aunque el de la niña era algo más largo, con dos coletas cortas que el caían de las sienes y un pequeño flequillo. Así a ojo parecían ser algo más pequeños que ellos, con unos once o doce años aproximadamente. Acto seguido, los dos comenzaron a explicarse intercalándose de nuevo las frases.

-Es un poder que…

-…compartimos desde que…

-…éramos pequeños.

Tras una breve pausa, la niña continuó.

-Los dos sabemos lo que el otro va a decir…

-… y viceversa. Compartimos un vínculo psíquico inquebrantable…

-… que nos ayuda a sincronizarnos tanto en la vida cotidiana…

-… como en batalla. Los dos juntos…

-… somos invencibles como líderes de gimnasio.

Tras esa presentación conjunta, Vito y Leti abrieron los ojos y les miraron con gestos analíticos, como si estuvieran escudriñando su interior.

-Podemos notar…

-… que vosotros también compartís un sentimiento común…

-… que se refleja en vuestros gestos y forma de hablar. Esa es…

-… la quintaesencia de una conexión tanto física…

-… como espiritual.

Tanto Bruno y Aura se quedaron de una pieza, un tanto cortados al respecto, pero tampoco iban a negar lo evidente.

-Vaya, es increíble…-murmuró Aura, asombrada.

-Estamos acostumbrados, aunque...

-… no solemos ver con frecuencia otros vínculos…

-… tan fuertes como el vuestro. Conservadlo bien…

-… pues os ayudará más de lo que vosotros mismos…

-… podríais llegar a creer.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias. Entonces ¿hace un combate?-inquirió Bruno en ese momento.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron, comentando al respecto.

-Con gusto aceptamos tu desafío…

-… joven entrenador. Ve preparándote.

Esperaron a que viniera el árbitro, el cual fijó el combate como doble, recordando las reglas pertinentes y, tras eso, dio comienzo a su señal.

Tanto Vito como Leti sacaron a un solrock y un lunatone respectivamente, y Bruno sacó a sceptile y beautifly. Los líderes indicaron rápidamente.

-Los aspirantes…

-… empiezan primero.

-¡Muy bien, vamos allá! ¡Sceptile, agilidad! ¡Beautifly, disparo demora!

El pokémon planta fue el primero en moverse, aumentando su velocidad a cada paso que daba y convirtiéndose en un machurrón verde en el aire. Por su parte, beautifly soltó de su trompa una serie de finos y resistentes hilos con los que ató a ambos pokémon roca psíquico entre ellos, limitando así su movilidad y poniéndoles en apuros nada más empezar. Sin embargo los líderes no se mostraron nerviosos al respecto, siendo Vito el primero en ordenar.

-¡Solrock, día soleado!

Acto seguido, el sol que entraba por las claraboyas del techo del gimnasio se intensificó aún más, que ya era decir con el calor que hacía últimamente.

-¡Lunatone, paz mental!-exclamó Leti inmediatamente después.

Sin moverse de su sitio, lunatone se concentró y aumentó tanto su defensa física como especial, preparándose para resistir impactos. Fue entonces cuando, sin previo aviso, Vito indicó.

-¡Ahora, sofoco!

Al punto, el cuerpo redondeado de solrock brilló intensamente, al tiempo que una serie de llamas intensas quemaron los hilos que les aprisionaban y se extendían hacia todas las direcciones, siendo además el doble de potente debido al intenso calor. Lunatone aguantó sin muchos problemas la embatida de las llamas, pero tanto sceptile como beautifly quedaron expuestos, viéndolas venir peligrosamente rápido.

-¡Mierda! ¡Sceptile, cúbrete, hoja aguda! ¡Beautifly, tornado!

Ambos pokémon hicieron uso de todas sus fuerzas para resistir el inminente golpe, sceptile trató de protegerse con sus hojas brillantes y beautifly agitó sus alas con todas sus fuerzas, creando una fuerte ventolera que despejó en parte las llamas. Por su parte, el pokémon planta logró salvarse del golpe gracias a esta maniobra, pero Vito indicó.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Debido al uso de sofoco su ataque especial se vio un tanto mermado, pero gracias al fuerte sol la columna de llamas mantuvo su fuerza e impactó de lleno en sceptile, arrastrándolo hacia atrás y quemándole en el proceso.

-¡Agh, diablos! ¡Beautifly, cubre a sceptile!

El pokémon bicho volador se adelantó y contraatacó con un rápido viento plata que consiguió golpear con fuerza tanto a solrock como a lunatone, aunque éste último encajó el golpe mucho mejor. Acto seguido, solrock contraatacó rápidamente.

-¡Rayo solar!

El pokémon roca psíquico reunió energía en sus puntas rápidamente gracias a la acción del sol abrasador y la soltó, cortando el viento plata y dirigiéndose directamente hacia beautifly.

-¡Páralo con portazo!-indicó Bruno.

Reponiéndose de sus quemaduras, sceptile se movió deprisa y pudo interceptar a tiempo el rayo solar con su cola, bloqueándolo en el proceso.

-¡Drenadoras!

Un segundo después soltó las semillas en dirección hacia solrock, el cual las vio venir con su mirada característica.

-¡Lunatone, psíquico!

Al punto, los ojos rojos de lunatone brillaron y controlaron las semillas, devolviéndolas al remitente rápidamente.

-¡Intercéptalas con corte!

Sceptile reaccionó rápidamente y se libró de ellas reduciéndolas a diminutos cachitos que no pudieron germinar.

-Vale, intentemos otra cosa… ¡Beautifly, sol matinal! ¡Sceptile, cúbrela!-indicó Bruno.

El pokémon mariposa voló alto mientras se recuperaba, al tiempo que el pokémon planta corría detrás de ella, ojo avizor.

-¡Solrock, lanzallamas!

Sin que Bruno le tuviera que decir nada, sceptile se adelantó rápidamente y pegó un ágil salto hacia solrock; sin embargo, un súbito psíquico proveniente de lunatone le detuvo en seco en pleno salto, añadiendo un poco más de daño aparte de las quemaduras.

-¡Maldición! ¡Beautifly, defiéndele con megaagotar!

-¡Lanzallamas!

Sin embargo solrock fue más rápido y soltó la columna de llamas, arrastrando a beautifly en el proceso y dejándola en el suelo, muy magullada; lunatone, mediante psíquico, lanzó a sceptile, cayendo al lado de su compañera.

-¡Avalancha, solrock!

Miles de piedras aparecieron de golpe y porrazo y fueron directas hacia los dos, sceptile las vio venir y se enderezó rápidamente, haciendo frente a las quemaduras que le debilitaban poco a poco.

-¡Páralas con hoja aguda!

Por fortuna le dio tiempo a reaccionar y pudo romper algunas, pero no todas; beautifly no fue tan rápida en moverse debido a sus heridas y las piedras le golpearon con fuerza, cayendo KO rápidamente.

-¡Beautifly está fuera de combate, solrock es el ganador!-indicó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Bruno la retiró y sopesó la situación rápidamente; estaba claro que no iba a ser un combate sencillo, la dualidad de tipos era sumamente importante y tanto Vito como Leti habían demostrado con unos pocos movimientos que sabían complementarse a la perfección. Iba a ser muy importante ser lo más veloces posibles, por lo que sin dudarlo mucho más, sacó a plusle.

-¡Sceptile, recurrente! ¡Plusle, puño dinámico!

El primero en atacar fue sceptile, el cual lanzó la ristra de semillas hacia lunatone, mientas que plusle se lanzaba hacia delante.

-¡Lunatone, páralo con psíquico!

Las semillas se detuvieron en el aire y, acto seguido, las lanzó contra plusle, el cual se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

-¡Sceptile, cúbrele!

El pokémon planta se interpuso entre plusle y los proyectiles, deteniéndolos con un solo tajo de corte, para acto seguido dar impulso a plusle hacia arriba, el cual alzó el puño a punto de atacar. Sin embargo, esta vez solrock se interpuso y se llevó el golpe por lunatone. El pokémon roca psíquico se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos envueltos en un brillo amoratado, indicando confusión.

-¡Ahora, rayo!-exclamó Bruno.

-¡Hipnosis!-indicó Leti.

Al punto los ojos de lunatone centellearon en un destello opaco, haciendo que plusle se durmiera al instante, interrumpiendo su ataque y comenzando a caer desde las alturas.

-¡Cógelo, sceptile, agilidad!

El pokémon planta se lanzó a la carrera, aumentando su velocidad y alcanzando a tiempo a plusle, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos mientras dormitaba.

-¡Vamos, solrock, haz un esfuerzo, lanzallamas!-exclamó Vito.

Luchando contra la confusión que lo atenazaba, solrock formó el lanzallamas y lo soltó a tal velocidad que pilló desprevenidos tanto a grovyle como a plusle, el cual seguía dormido. Como los efectos de día soleado seguían presentes el golpe fue tremendo, arrastrando a los dos y cayendo KO a la vez.

-¡Ni plusle ni grovyle pueden continuar, solrock es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Desde las gradas Aura miraba atentamente el combate, viendo enseguida cuál era la estrategia de los líderes; mientras que solrock era el que más activo estaba en batalla, haciendo uso de su ataque especial, lunatone tomaba un rol más pasivo y defensivo, cubriendo a solrock cuando más lo necesitaba y asegurando su propia seguridad en el proceso.

-Es una combinación brillante… ¡vamos, Bruno, tú puedes!-animó la chica a su novio.

El chico los recogió sin más demora, pensando a toda velocidad, y sacó esa vez a milotic y absol, los cuales se pusieron en guardia rápidamente.

-¡Milotic, hidropulso! ¡Absol, danza espada!

Mientras absol aumentaba su ataque mediante una frenética danza, milotic formó un hidropulso en su boca y lo lanzó rápidamente, acabando lunatone encerrado dentro de la esfera al tiempo que lo sometía a fuertes sacudidas acuáticas.

-¡Rómpela con psíquico!

La esfera brilló con luz propia y estalló como quien revienta una pompa de jabón, liberándose así en el proceso sin apenas rasguños.

-¡Psíquico!

-¡Lanzallamas!

Solrock fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una intensa columna de llamas potenciada que fue directa hacia los dos. El calor era tal que el efecto de día soleado seguía estando presente, favoreciendo enormemente a solrock a la hora de atacar.

-¡Páralo con viento cortante, absol!

La cresta de absol brilló y, de un seco movimiento de cabeza, varias ráfagas de viento interceptaron al lanzallamas, provocando una súbita explosión; lunatone aprovechó el breve momento de confusión para atacar, atrapando a milotic en un aura brillante y dañándole en el proceso.

-¡Mordisco! ¡Milotic, recuperación!

Absol se lanzó de improviso a gran velocidad y mordisqueó a lunatone, haciéndole un daño considerable y obligándole a dejar de atacar; por su parte, en cuanto se vio libre, milotic se envolvió en un aura brillante y se recuperó de sus heridas, estando listo para contraatacar.

-¡Surf! ¡Absol, salta!

Absol fue rápido y dio un lustroso salto para evitar otro lanzallamas de solrock; acto seguido milotic formó una gran ola y la lanzó contra ellos, apagando las llamas y llevándoselos por delante. Aun a pesar de la fuerte embatida del agua, el sofocante calor atenuó de cierta forma el golpe y no fue tan efectivo como debiera, evitando así salir muy dañados.

-¡Maldita sea, el tiempo está en mi contra, y no parece que vaya a amainar! Lo pondría a mi favor, pero no tengo con qué…

En ese mismo instante milotic miró giró la cabeza hacia su entrenador y sus miradas se encontraron; como si de alguna forma le hubiese leído la mente, el pokémon agua asintió y, tras eso, dejó escapar un agudo aullido que resonó por todo el gimnasio, de forma muy similar a aquella noche cuando comenzó a cantar.

Fue entonces cuando, de improviso, el cielo afuera se nubló y dentro del campo las nubes se congregaron, comenzando a descargar agua con fuerza. Al ver esto, y desde las gradas, Aura exclamó.

-¡Danza lluvia! ¡Entonces no era un simple canto!

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Absol, ataque rápido y mordisco! ¡Milotic, ciclón!

Aprovechando el impulso de ataque rápido, el pokémon siniestro se acercó a ellos con rapidez y les rodeó sin perderlos de vista; acto seguido, un ciclón se coló en el campo y rodeó tanto a solrock como a lunatone, obligándoles a permanecer juntos para no salir volando. En ese momento absol dio un lustroso salto y se coló por el extremo superior del ciclón mientras se formaba, lanzándose sobre ellos con sus fauces abiertas para atacar.

-¡Lunatone, reflejo!-exclamó Leti, apurada.

El pokémon roca psíquico se movió deprisa y con un solo reflejo les protegió del peligro, deteniendo en seco a absol y obligándole a echarse hacia atrás. Los líderes aprovecharon entonces para atacar.

-¡Avalancha!

-¡Tumba rocas!

-¡Ahora, milotic, dale más fuerte!

El ciclón azotó con más fuerza que antes y ambos pokémon se desconcentraron debido a las fuertes corrientes, por lo que no pudieron atacar a tiempo; por su parte absol aguantó como un jabato el embate del ciclón, teniendo vía libre para atacar.

-¡Mordisco!

Sin dudarlo, el pokémon siniestro se abalanzó sobre ellos y les mordisqueó repetidamente, dejándolos muy tocados; sin embargo, al hacerlo se quedó expuesto a los efectos del ciclón y éste comenzó a arrastrar a absol también.

-¡Aguanta ahí, absol, que no te arrastre!-indicó Bruno, encendido.

Fue entonces cuando, en un acto a la desesperada, sus garras brillaron con fuerza y las hundió en el suelo para evitar que el ciclón le llevase consigo.

-¡Guau, pero qué forma de usar cuchillada!-exclamó Aura, asombrada.

Tanto Vito como Leti se quedaron bloqueados por un momento sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin embargo en ese momento exclamaron a coro.

-¡Psíquico!

Entonces, y para sorpresa del chico, ambos pokémon se sujetaron mutuamente mediante psíquico para evitar desperdigarse y no acabar separados, añadiendo un poco más de peso para que resultara más difícil arrastrarlos. Sin embargo Bruno no desfalleció y, sin dudar, indicó.

-¡Dales con todo lo que tengas, milotic!

El pokémon agua se concentró un poco más, extendiendo su cuerpo en consonancia; el ciclón aumentó entonces de tamaño al tiempo que las fuertes corrientes de aire se intensificaban, consiguiendo arrastrar a solrock y lunatone hasta lo más alto, donde quedaron muy mareados y desubicados, sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar.

-¡Ahora, milotic!

El aludido arqueó el cuello y, acto seguido, soltó una poderosísima columna de agua, potenciada gracias a la danza lluvia, que dio de lleno en solrock y lunatone.

-¡Eso ha sido hidrobomba!-musitó Aura, anonadada por todo lo que veía.

Ambos pokémon meteorito cayeron al suelo como un peso pesado, al tiempo que el ciclón se disolvía en el aire y la lluvia amainaba.

-¡No, lunatone!-masculló Leti.

-¡Solrock, aguanta!-hizo lo propio Vito.

Los aludidos hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para volver a levantarse y contraatacar, sin embargo su propio peso les acabó venciendo y se dejaron caer, totalmente agoatados.

-¡Ni lunatone ni solrock pueden continuar, absol y milotic son los ganadores! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-¡Sí, sí, eso es, lo conseguimos, chicos!-exclamó Bruno, yendo a abrazarlos.

Tanto absol como milotic se le echaron encima con alegría, aplastándolo en el proceso.

-¡Ay, ay, vale, vale, que me chafáis!

Los dos líderes recogieron a sus pokémon, mirándose con gesto resignado y esbozando una sonrisita; se ausentaron por un momento y regresaron enseguida con una bandejita, dirigiéndose a él como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo.

-Bruno, como reconocimiento de tu victoria…

-… te hacemos entrega…

-… de la medalla mente.

-¡Genial, mi séptima medalla!-exclamó el chico, de lo más animado.

Tanto Vito como Leti se miraron antes de decir nada, comentando acto seguido.

-Bruno, tú y tus pokémon…

-… trabajáis como uno solo, eso demuestra que nuestra unión psíquica…

-… no es perfecta, pero lo podría ser más…

-… por eso, te damos las gracias por hacérnoslo ver.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, vosotros también sois impresionantes, me habéis hecho sudar la gota gorda…

En ese momento llegó Aura, la cual tan solo se limitó a mirar al chico con cara de circunstancia y sin decir gran cosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a decir nada?-inquirió él, divertido.

-No tengo mucho más qué decirte, creo que a estas alturas ya te lo he dicho todo…-murmuró ella, sin mayores pretensiones.

-Lo dices como si nunca me hubieras visto ganar…

-Precisamente...

Por un momento se miraron fijamente, diciéndoselo todo en nada, sin embargo en ese instante Vito y Leti hablaron.

-El vínculo que os une es casi tan fuerte como el que nos une como hermanos…

-… o incluso más, me atrevería a decir…

-… pero lo verdaderamente importante es que siempre permanezcáis juntos…

-… y así ese vínculo jamás se romperá.

Ante eso los dos no dijeron nada, esbozando una sincera sonrisa y cogiéndose de la mano.

-Gracias por vuestras palabras, chicos…-agradeció Bruno.

-Encontraréis el siguiente gimnasio…

-… en Arrecípolis, allí os espera el combate final…

-… donde podréis a prueba vuestra unión.

Los dos se quedaron un tanto confusos por sus palabras, sin embargo no las dieron mayor importancia, se despidieron de ellos y fueron directos al centro pokémon para curar a los pokémon de Bruno.

Mientras esperaban a que terminaran con el tratamiento, el chico miraba sus medallas encajadas en el estuche con gesto orgulloso y visiblemente emocionado.

-Siete medallas… ya sólo me queda una…

Aura le observaba con expresión feliz y resuelta, como si de alguna forma se esperara ese resultado, aunque en un momento dado le comentó.

-¿Sabes, Bruno? Estoy convencida de que ganarás en la conferencia Colosalia…

-Bueno, ése es mi objetivo, eso desde luego…-murmuró el chico, esperanzado.

-Sí, lo sé, pero lo digo en serio, quiero decir… te miro y algo me dice que lo conseguirás, llámalo equis, pero es así.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? Puede pasar cualquier cosa después de todo… podría… no sé, aparecer alguien mucho más fuerte y experimentado que yo y darme una soberana paliza, por ejemplo-supuso él, con parsimonia.

-Puede, pero… no va a pasar.

-¿Ah, no?

-No… lo conseguirás, estoy segura. Y cuando eso pase, yo estaré ahí para verlo.

-Tú siempre has estado ahí, ya te lo dije. Me has ayudado tanto… creo que no te lo he agradecido lo suficiente después de todo.

-Bueno, puedes hacerlo ahora, por ejemplo-sugirió ella, esbozando una divertida sonrisita.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

-No sé, lo dejo a tu elección…

Los dos se miraron fijamente con intensidad, diciéndoselo todo en nada y acercándose lentamente sin decirse nada. En cuanto estuvieron a punto de rozarse los labios, la voz de la enfermera jefe desde recepción anunció.

-Entrenador Bruno puedes pasar a recoger tus pokémon, gracias.

-Maldita sea-masculló el chico, contrariado.

Ante eso ella se rió tontamente, besándole de seguido y murmurando.

-Ve, anda…

-Ya te pillaré, ya…

Tras recoger a sus pokémon y anular la reserva de la habitación, estuvieron listos para marcharse a la siguiente ciudad.

-Estoy motivadísimo… ¿dónde está Arrecípolis exactamente?-inquirió el chico.

-No está muy lejos, al suroeste de aquí, habrá que surfear de nuevo, eso sí-murmuró ella, consultando su pokénavegador.

-Genial… ah, por cierto ¿hacemos una visita a Máximo antes de irnos?-sugirió en ese momento Bruno, acordándose de él.

-Está bien, a lo mejor tiene algo que contarme sobre sus investigaciones.

Se dirigieron a su casa y llamaron al timbre, aunque tras unos breves segundos de espera no contestó nadie.

-No parece que esté…

-Igual está en el centro espacial-recordó en ese momento ella.

-Es posible, vamos a ver.

Se dirigieron hacia allí a no más tardar, teniendo que atravesar gran parte de la ciudad para ello, pero de camino hacia el otro extremo de la isla vieron entonces a Magno junto a un pequeño grupo de soldados del equipo Magma y con Tatiano a su lado, marchando hacia el mismo sitio que ellos.

-¡El equipo Magma!-musitó Bruno, repentinamente cabreado.

-¡Deben de ir a por el combustible!-supuso Aura.

Les siguieron de cerca y sin que les vieran hasta llegar al centro espacial, tomando el control del mismo enseguida; pusieron varios soldados en la puerta para vigilar.

-¿Y ahora cómo entramos?-susurró Aura, escondida con Bruno entre unos matorrales.

-Querrás decir cómo entro, tú te quedas aquí.

-De eso nada, no pienso dejarte solo.

-Y yo no pienso dejar que te pase nada.

-Bruno, me conmueve tu fidelidad para conmigo, yo también te quiero, pero no me pienso quedar parada, esta vez no. Llevo toda mi vida quedándome parada. Y no quiero seguir estándolo.

Los dos se miraron fijamente sin decirse nada, el chico quiso increpar, pero la mirada que le echaba su novia fue suficiente para hacerle claudicar.

-Está bien… necesito entrar, así que puedes crear una distracción para que yo pueda pasar.

-Vale, les alejo de la puerta, tú entras, y me reúno contigo cuando consiga darles esquinazo.

-Bien, y ya que estás avisa a Shy, a ver si ésta vez consigue detenerles…

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado, los dos se prepararon para la ofensiva y, a una señal de Bruno, comenzaron a ejecutar el plan.

Aura salió de los matorrales y se dirigió a los soldados del equipo Magma de manera directa y contundente.

-¡Eh, cornudos! ¡Vuestro uniforme es una guisa!

-¿¡Qué demonios?!

-¡Esa cría se está ganando un buen par de tortas! ¡A por ella!

Tras esa provocación los dos soldados echaron a correr tras ella, lo que aprovechó él para colarse en el centro.

Nada más entrar vio que todo el complejo estaba tomado por los soldados, por lo que optó por ser precavido y no alertarlos para luego cogerlos por sorpresa. Avanzó agazapado aprovechando las sombras y puntos ciegos, aunque en un momento dado se encontró con un conducto de ventilación por el cual podía avanzar sin ser visto. No se lo pensó dos veces, retiró la rejilla y se coló por allí.

Subir a la planta superior a través del conducto fue complicado, aunque por suerte encontró una subida no tan abrupta que rodeaba todo el edificio en vez de atravesarlo de arriba abajo, lo cual facilitó mucho las cosas. Una vez arriba vio desde una rejilla cercana a Máximo, el cual estaba tratando de parlamentar con Magno, quien iba acompañado de Tatiano.

-No se pongan más pesados y entréguennos el combustible del cohete, vamos-ordenó Magno, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Y para qué lo quieres? No entiendo a qué viene este movimiento por vuestra parte…-inquirió Máximo.

-Bueno, ya que insistes tanto te lo diré. Ahora que groudon está despierto y el volcán se ha dormido en consecuencia, vamos a echar todo el combustible en éste para reactivarlo, la erupción será de miedo-explicó Magno, convencido de la viabilidad del plan.

Bruno contuvo un respingo, al tiempo que las cejas de Máximo se elevaron en un gesto incrédulo, comentando de seguido.

-Eh… te das cuenta de que un volcán es un volcán y no un motor ¿no? Esto no es como echarle gasolina al coche, no funciona así, y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie…

Ante eso Magno pudo mala cara, espetándole de seguido.

-¡Cállate, no sé qué más hacer, a estas alturas estoy dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa! ¡Entréganoslo ahora o sufriréis las consecuencias!

-Pues no te lo daremos-soltó Máximo, todo chulo.

-Pues en ese caso, lo tomaremos a la fuerza-anunció Magno mientras sacaba una ball, al igual que Tatiano.

Bruno vio que había que intervenir ya y, sin pensarlo más, retiró de una patada la rejilla, saltando por el hueco y presentándose de improviso.

-No tan deprisa…

-¡Tú otra vez! ¡Métete donde no te llaman!-chilló Magno, hastiado.

-Yo también me alegro de verte-contestó Bruno, con una sonrisita.

Magno le taladró con la mirada, recordando su último combate y bullendo de rabia. En ese momento Máximo inquirió.

-Bruno, necesito tu fuerza para detenerlos ¿me ayudarás?

-Pues claro.

Magno y Tatiano se pusieron en guardia y ellos también; Máximo sacó a un imponente y fiero aggron y él a latios, el cual al verles dibujó una mueca de furia en su cara. Por su parte Magno sacó a su camerupt y Tatiano a un mightyena.

-¡Mightyena, triturar!

-¡Aggron, garra metal!

Mightyena se lanzó contra ellos rápidamente, pero las garras de aggron centellearon y, de un solo golpe, le lanzó contra la pared hecho un trapo.

-Ahí está esa fuerza otra vez…-pensó Bruno, intrigado.

-¡Camerupt, lanzallamas!-chilló Magno.

-¡Esquívalo, latios!

El pokémon legendario se movió deprisa y pudo evadirlo con suma facilidad, contraatacando de seguido.

-¡Psíquico!

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad e hizo levitar a camerupt por los aires mientras le hacía daño paulatinamente.

-¡Hiperrayo!-indicó Máximo.

Mientras latios lo mantenía en el aire, aggron cargó un hiperrayo y acto seguido lo soltó, impactando de lleno en camerupt y cayendo KO irremediablemente. Magno sacó a un crobat y Tatiano a un golbat.

-¡Aire afilado!-corearon al mismo tiempo, enfocándose en un indefenso aggron.

-¡Latios, cúbrele!

El pokémon legendario se movió deprisa e interceptó rápidamente los proyectiles, parándolos con protección y resguardando así a su compañero.

-¡Resplandor!

Acto seguido, latios cargó el ataque en su boca y lo lanzó con fuerza arrolladora, dando a los dos a la vez; el impacto fue tan fuerte que los dejó KO simultáneamente, en el combate más rápido y desbalanceado de la historia.

Por su parte Magno se mostró hundido, mascullando de seguido.

-Yo… yo solo quiero expandir las tierras… contribuir al progreso, hacer que la humanidad avance… ¿acaso es mucho pedir?

-Estoy con mi líder…-añadió Tatiano, con mucha convicción.

Tanto Máximo como Bruno les miraron fijamente, como analizándoles, aunque en ese momento el primero se adelantó, comentando al respecto.

-Si tanto quieres contribuir al avance de la humanidad, puedes hacerlo de muchas y variadas formas, pero despertar a un pokémon legendario no es la solución ¿qué quieres conseguir exactamente, Magno? Alegas ser el adalid del progreso, pero no veo cómo despertar a groudon puede contribuir a tal cosa. Si has estudiado aunque sólo sea un poquito las leyendas locales, entonces debes saber perfectamente qué es lo que ocurrió antiguamente. ¿De verdad quieres repetir todo eso? ¿Tu idea de progreso es querer condenarnos a todos?

Las palabras de Máximo parecieron calar hondo en el hombre, el cual se quedó callado en actitud pensativa antes de volver a hablar.

-Conocía las leyendas, pero las abordé desde un punto de vista técnico. Pensé que, con su ayuda, podríamos tener más territorio donde seguir contribuyendo al progreso, pero… ahora, después de todo esto… ¿será que nuestras ideas están confundidas?

Eso tomó por sorpresa tanto a Máximo como a Bruno, pero sobre todo a Tatiano, el cual exclamó.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero señor, usted siempre nos ha dicho que el fin justifica los medios y que debemos mirar de cara al futuro! ¿Acaso eso no vale de nada ahora? ¿No querrá dar la razón a esos pardillos del equipo Aqua?

Magno miró a su subordinado con gesto dudoso, pensando detenidamente sus palabras hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No lo sé, Tatiano, no sé qué decirte… siempre he pensado que el ingenio humano está por encima de cualquier cosa, que debemos hacer todo lo que está en nuestra mano para seguir adelante y superar las barreras…

-Querer avanzar y hacer más por nuestra especie está bien hasta cierto punto, pero no debemos olvidar dónde estamos y con quién compartimos nuestro mundo. Después de todo, no vivimos solos en este planeta…-murmuró Máximo junto a su aggron, el cual sonrió afablemente a su entrenador.

Latios, junto a Bruno, miró a Máximo con interés, para luego volver a fijar la vista en Magno, el cual parecía estar metido de lleno en un conflicto interno bastante serio. Sin embargo, en ese momento rompió su silencio.

-Hablas de forma parecida a Aquiles, sin embargo no tratas de imponer tu punto de vista como hace él. Es extraño… quizás… sólo quizás…

Tatiano miró a su líder como si se hubiera vuelto loco, sin embargo Magno decidió cortar por lo sano rápidamente.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos por ahora. Esto no ha acabado aún.

Y, tras esas palabras, se fueron tras una densa cortina de humo; abrieron las ventanas para ventilar el lugar, pero para entonces tanto Magno y todos los suyos se habían ido ya.

-Vaya, huyendo son unos expertos…-comentó Máximo.

-Dímelo a mí… aunque por un momento parecía que se lo estaba pensando seriamente ¿crees que recapacitará?-inquirió en ese momento Bruno.

Ante esa pregunta, el hombre se quedó pensativo, rumiando posibilidades, hasta que finalmente habló.

-No se puede cambiar de mentalidad a alguien así sin más, de la noche a la mañana, pero sin duda le he dado algo en lo que pensar. Espero que lo reconsidere y entregue la esfera azul…

En ese momento, una voz conocida resonó por todo el lugar acompañada de Aura, la cual iba con su blaziken fuera de su poké ball.

-¡Interpol, están todos detenidos!

-Bien, Shy, casi, casi…-murmuró Bruno, con resignación.

-¡Hemos conseguido detener a un buen número de soldados, les he dado una buena paliza!-exclamó ella, encendida.

-Desde luego, me ha ayudado mucho, sus testimonios serán vitales para localizar a Magno. Contadme lo que ha pasado…

El agente de la Interpol estuvo recogiendo sus testimonios para luego recopilarlos todos, aunque no se libró de una ligera reprimenda por parte de Bruno.

-Ay, siempre igual… no sé cómo lo hago…

-Si se diera un poco más de prisa…

-¡He venido en helicóptero lo más deprisa posible, estábamos investigando los alrededores de la ruta 128 buscando pistas del equipo Aqua!-exclamó el agente, algo ofuscado.

-Bueno, bueno, haya paz, lo importante es que no se han llevado el combustible y hemos podido parlamentar con ellos, con un poco de suerte Magno se lo pensará dos veces antes de hacer nada-medió Máximo rápidamente.

-Es verdad, lo siento, estoy un poco estresado, todo este asunto tiene a todo el departamento muy ocupado…

-Ya, perdona, Shy, aún sigo sin controlar bien mi temperamento-añadió el chico, un tanto cortado.

-Oye, se supone que debo ser yo quien te corrija eso…-murmuró en ese momento Aura, por lo bajini.

El chico no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita, mirando a su novia con gesto divertido, aunque en ese momento Shy se recompuso y anunció.

-Muy bien, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, como bien dije antes estábamos barriendo los alrededores de la ruta 128 con potentes sonares y hemos podido localizar la grieta submarina, ha sido ensanchada recientemente, por lo que asumimos que el equipo Aqua ya está allí.

-Oh, no, entonces deben estar a punto de llegar hasta kyogre…-musitó Máximo.

-Exacto, en inteligencia opinan que la situación tiene todas las papeletas de repetirse, si Magno no pudo controlar a groudon con la esfera azul, nada asegura que Aquiles consiga hacer lo propio con kyogre. Debemos actuar ya, nos han dado luz verde desde arriba, por lo que ya hemos armado un plan, pero vamos a necesitar que nos ayudéis-anunció Shy, dirigiéndose tanto a Aura como a Bruno.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-inquirieron ellos, con mirada decidida.

-Os contaré los detalles luego, por ahora debemos llevarnos a los detenidos e interrogarlos, pero no podemos postergarlo mucho más. Os estaré esperando en Arrecípolis, allí os contaré todo.

-Está bien, nos veremos allí.

Tras eso la Interpol se retiró rápidamente, volviendo el centro a la normalidad y reanudando su actividad. Máximo acompañó a ambos adolescentes a la entrada mientras hablaban.

-La situación parece concretarse, siento todo esto, de verdad, al final os habéis involucrado demasiado en todo este asunto…

-Bueno, desde que empecé el viaje el asunto parecía buscarme a mí, no te sientas mal, Máximo, después de todo acepté colaborar con la Interpol por mi cuenta y riesgo-murmuró Bruno, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Ya, pero aun así… eres un muchacho con un futuro prometedor, Bruno, me molesta que interrumpan así sin más tu viaje.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, le servirá de calentamiento, además, no está sólo-añadió en ese momento Aura, confidente.

Los dos adolescentes se sonrieron, sin decirse nada, y Máximo les observó atentamente, murmurando de seguido.

-Yo también me reuniré con vosotros, aunque antes he de hacer algunas averiguaciones por mi cuenta. Vamos a mi casa, os daré algunas cosas que necesitaréis para llegar a Arrecípolis.

Siguieron al muchacho y, una vez allí, sacó de su armario un par de trajes de nuceo de neopreno, varias bombonas Devon y un par de MOs.

-Vale, esta es la MO8, usadla para enseñar a vuestros pokémon a bucear, el equipo es para vosotros. Hay un acceso submarino bajo la falda sur del antiguo volcán que aloja Arrecípolis, entrad por allí y llegaréis sin problemas.

-Genial, muchas gracias, Máximo-le agradeció el chico.

-No es nada, de alguna forma os tenía que compensar por vuestra intervención en el centro espacial…

Por su parte Aura le preguntó acerca de la investigación, curiosa al respecto.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Todavía nada, aunque he estado enfocándome en otra que también tengo abierta partiendo de tu hipótesis acerca de la posible naturaleza mística de la conexión entre el monte Pírico y la cueva ancestral-explicó Máximo.

-Oh ¿de qué se trata?

-Te lo explicaré después, por ahora he de ir a hacer algunas averiguaciones por mi cuenta, espero llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

Bruno les observó desde el otro lado de la estancia, sin poder participar en la conversación y sintiéndose un tanto desplazado al respecto; no se consideraba un chico celoso ni mucho menos, pero no podía evitar pensar que, en ese sentido, no conectaba con Aura del mismo modo que Máximo había logrado conectar con ella. Y eso le molestaba más de lo que él mismo hubiera querido reconocer.

En cuanto estuvieron listos para partir, se despidieron de Máximo y éste les observó alejarse con un gesto difícil de discernir; una vez solo, pasó al lado de la encimera del pasillo, donde otra carta con varios papeles doblados sobresaliendo de su interior se encontraba apoyada. Tenía un sello rojo con la palabra urgente estampada en el reverso, junto con un distintivo más que conocía demasiado bien. El hombre la miró con angustia, como si su sola presencia le molestara especialmente, cogiéndola y metiéndola rápidamente en un cajón contiguo. Suspiró y, tras eso, cogió una bolsa de deporte, se dirigió al armario y guardó en ella una capa blanca con el reverso azul celeste, mirándola como si fuera algo ajeno a él. Finalmente salió al jardín, montó en su skarmory y se perdió en la distancia en dirección sur rápidamente.

Por otro lado, ambos adolescentes se dirigieron a la playa a paso raudo pero envueltos en un extraño y un tanto incómodo silencio. Aura miró a su chico con gesto inquisitivo antes de llamarle la atención.

-¿Pasa algo, Bruno?

-No, no es nada, cosas mías, eso es todo…

-¿Seguro? Vamos, sabes que puedes contármelo, después de todo tenemos confianza…-le recordó ella, cogiéndole de la mano.

Ante eso el chico suspiró, viendo que no tenía caso ocultarla nada y comentando al respecto.

-Es una tontería realmente, es sólo que… no soy tan listo como tú, y eso… bueno, supongo que no puedo estar a tu nivel en ese sentido.

Aura se detuvo de golpe, mirándole atentamente y obligándole a pararse. Viendo por dónde iban los tiros, ella se acercó al chico mirándole a los ojos, al tiempo que decía.

-Sabes que conocerte ha supuesto un impacto muy fuerte en mi vida… si no fuera por ti, no estaría aquí, has sido la razón por la que salí de viaje. ¿Crees que cambiaría todo eso por cualquier otra persona? Bruno, te quiero a ti…

-Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que… agh, me siento muy estúpido ahora mismo…-masculló el chico, un tanto avergonzado.

Aun así ella no le dio mayor importancia, esbozando una cariñosa sonrisa y dándole un breve beso en los labios.

-¿Es suficiente con esto?

-Pues… no lo sé, quizás con algo más contundente…

-No te aproveches, listillo…

-Vale, vale, perdona, sólo quería relajar un poco el ambiente, eso es todo.

Aura se rió levemente, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y añadiendo de seguido.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Sin mayores dudas al respecto, los dos retomaron la marcha dados de la mano y sin muchas más dudas al respecto. Estaban juntos en esto. Y eso era lo más importante.

* * *

Sin embargo, y en algún lugar no del todo definido, Magno tenía más dudas e inquietudes que nunca. Desde siempre tenía sus ideas y prioridades en regla y bien definidas, pero tras esa conversación con Máximo todo parecía diluirse, sumergiéndole en un mar de dudas e incertidumbre. Jugueteó con la esfera azul entre sus manos, perdiéndose en su profundo color que parecía inundarlo todo.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, señor?

La voz de Tatiano le hizo reaccionar, levantando la mirada y mirando al susodicho con expresión airada y poco resuelta.

-Tú me dirás, Tatiano…

-Es sobre lo que pasó en el centro espacial… ¿de verdad está pensando en lo que le dijo ese Máximo? Pensaba que estaba comprometido con la causa…

-Y lo estoy, no pienses lo contrario, pero no puedo evitar pensar en si estamos tomando la dirección correcta. Toda mi vida he crecido convencido en que lo que hacemos está bien, la necedad de Aquiles y los suyos me convencía de ello, pero ahora… no estoy tan seguro.

Tatiano miró a su superior un tanto incrédulo, sin embargo su fidelidad para con él le impedía ver más allá.

-Sabe que tanto yo como los demás le seguiremos allá donde vaya y le ayudaremos en todo lo que nos pida, pero necesitamos saber a dónde vamos y con qué propósito. No nos falle ahora, jefe.

Ante eso Magno suspiró, murmurando rápidamente.

-Lo sé… puedes retirarte, necesito pensar…

Tatiano se cuadró ante él y se marchó, dejándolo solo. La esfera azul siguió rodando entre sus dedos, como si le hablara. La dejó dentro de una cajita y cogió su teléfono de baja señal. No sabía si funcionaría, pero aun así decidió intentarlo y marcó el único número en la agenda. Al cabo de unos breves segundos, la línea respondió y, para su sorpresa, Aquiles respondió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es mi viejo amigo Magno… no falla, sucede algo y me llamas, esto empieza a convertirse en una especie de hábito…

-No lo he hecho por eso, Aquiles, tan sólo quiero hablar.

-¿Hablar? Pero si es lo que hacemos siempre…

-Corta el rollo, no te voy a preguntar dónde estás, después de todo ya lo sé, pero quiero que me contestes una cosa ¿cuán decidido estás con todo esto?

Esa pregunta pareció pillar desprevenido a Aquiles, el cual contestó con tono chulesco.

-Pues al cien por cien, por supuesto… ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso te achicas ahora que sabes que no vas a tener ninguna oportunidad contra mí?

-No es eso, pero ¿nunca te ha dado por pensar en las consecuencias de todo esto? Cuando despierte kyogre ¿qué harás a continuación?

-Oh, muy sencillo, pues restaurar y corregir todo lo que tu querido progreso le ha hecho al mar tras todos estos años de carta blanca y abusos desmedidos. Voy a ganar yo, viejo amigo-aseguró Aquiles, con suma satisfacción.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? Yo fallé tratando de controlar a groudon ¿Qué te asegura que tú podrás con kyogre?

-Muy sencillo, viejo amigo, porque yo creo en la causa, no como tú, que dices hacer querer hacer avanzar a la humanidad sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso tiene para los demás.

-Ya, pues ahora resulta que me ha dado por pensar y creo que estamos cometiendo un grave error-anunció Magno, sin pestañear.

Eso cogió totalmente desprevenido a Aquiles, el cual no dijo nada por un momento, sin embargo al poco rato pudo oír su aguda risa desde el otro lado de la línea, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ésta sí que es buena, el magnánimo Magno dándoselas de humilde! Lo siento, pero no cuela…

-Hablo en serio, Aquiles, creo que hemos enfocado mal todo este asunto, sé que en su momento tuvimos nuestra discrepancias, pero nunca hicimos un esfuerzo por comprendernos, tal vez, si lo llevaramos a terreno neutral…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que tú aproveches y muevas ficha? No, no, no, esto no funciona así, viejo amigo, los dos acordamos una tregua para que cada una fuera por su lado, y ahora me toca a mí.

-Aquiles, espera, aún estamos a tiempo de evitar un posible desastre, recapacita…-insistió Magno, en vano.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta, antes siempre se hacía lo que tú querías y yo tragaba por querer contentarte, pero ya no, Magno, ya no! ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad hace años y la desaprovechaste por tu maldito orgullo, pero ahora seré yo quien decida! ¡Buen intento, viejo amigo! ¡Adiós!

Tras esa diatriba, cortó la comunicación y le dejó colgado. Magno suspiró y se reacomodó en su silla, murmurando para sí mismo.

-Muy bien… pues lo que tenga que ser, será.

* * *

Joder, puta señora... pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo y contando, hay que aprovechar, menudo empujón, no me lo tengáis en cuenta. Hablemos del capítulo.

El combate de gimnasio está bastante íntegro a cuando lo escribí en su día, aunque he aprovechado para ampliar algunos detalles e incluir unas pocas cosas nuevas. Preferí usar el equipo original de Vito y Leti en Rubí y Zafiro, estuve pensando en usar el de Esmeralda, pero dado que lo medí bastante bien en su momento y me gustó el resultado final, opté por dejarlo así, además, el combate original tampoco desmerece en absoluto, dando una buena pelea en ese sentido si no vas bien preparado. El de Esmeralda también tiene su miga, pero como que da más posibilidades de victoria, en este te la juegas todo a una, y eso como que le da más carácter al combate.

En cuanto a las escenas posteriores conservan retazos de una idea anterior que consideré originalmente y decidí desechar en esta versión, pero me llamaba conservar un poco de ese conflicto y usé a Bruno para ello. Sentir celos es muy normal, pero no es bueno, por lo que quise trabajar ese aspecto concreto de la relación para afianzarla un poco más en ese aspecto.

Finalmente acabo con una escena nueva que me ha gustado cómo ha quedado, ya que lo prepara todo para el siguiente capítulo, con el cual me pondré ya mismo. En serio, puta señora...

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 31**

 **Operación abisal **

Una vez en la playa, Bruno enseñó buceo a milotic y Aura hizo lo propio con wailord, echándose a la mar y dirigiéndose hacia el sur para llegar a Arrecípolis lo antes posible.

El calor seguía en aumento cada día que pasaba, según los últimos reportes de los meteorólogos éstos se sentían superados e incapaces de explicar y predecir la extraña ola de calor que, además, comenzaba extenderse hacia todas las direcciones. Más allá del norte, y por las inmediaciones de Yamaguchi, Ehime y Kôchi, comenzaban a notar el sofocante calor y la alerta naranja se mantenía por toda la zona con pintas de cambiar a roja si la situación no mejoraba. Todo Hoenn se encontraba bajo un sol abrasador. Y todo por culpa de un pokémon legendario tan antiguo que hasta escapaba de la comprensión humana, aunque esto sólo lo sabían unos pocos, y por lo visto no se iba a anunciar como tal para evitar extender un pánico innecesario en la población. Para entonces estaba más que claro que su poder era inmenso y, al parecer, nada lo detendría; si la situación continuaba así, la ola de calor se extendería hacia todos los países y la sequía sería terrible. Eso mismo les motivaba y les hacía apretar el paso para llegar lo antes posible a Arrecípolis.

-¿Te queda crema? Creo que me estoy quemando…-murmuró en ese momento Aura, la cual surfeaba a su lado.

-Creo que sí, espera un momento… sí, aquí, toma-indicó el chico, lanzándosela.

Avanzaban lo más deprisa posible para llegar cuanto antes a su destino, el cual se podía ver en la distancia desde donde estaban, por lo que azuzaron a sus pokémon para que nadaran lo más deprisa posible pero sin forzarles en exceso.

Tras varias horas de viaje ininterrumpidas y en línea recta hacia el suroeste, finalmente llegaron a la pared blanca del ya inactivo volcán que guardaba Arrecípolis; debían de bucear por el lado sur hasta encontrar una gruta que les llevaría directamente hacia el lago interno de la ciudad. Mientras los pokémon se preparaban para sumergirse, ellos hicieron lo mismo, poniéndose los trajes de buceo por encima de la ropa, asegurando sus cosas en bolsas impermeables para que no se mojaran y equipándose con las bombonas Devon, las cuales incluían gafas de buceo.

-Vale, ya estoy ¿lista?-inquirió el chico, asegurando bien las gafas.

-Lista.

-Muy bien, pues vamos allá.

A una señal de Bruno milotic y wailord se sumergieron y los dos se agarraron bien a ellos mientras fueron descendiendo. Bajo el agua se estaba mucho mejor que en la superficie, principalmente debido al calor, aunque no estaba especialmente fría para ser el océano Pacífico. La luz se colaba a través de la superficie e iluminaba esa parte del fondo, lo cual favorecía el avistamiento de especies de pokémon que Bruno nunca había visto, tales como clamperl, huntail o gorebyss, entre muchos otros; varios luvdisc rodearon tanto a Bruno como a Aura, jugueteando con las burbujas que producían al soltar el oxígeno restante de sus bombonas y dándose besos entre sí. También vio otras especies que él conocía de su Johto natal, como los sempiternos magikarp, que estaban en todas partes, varios remoraid acompañando en todo momento a un par de mantine, un octillery correteando por el fondo buscando presas, varios corsola moviéndose a saltos juntos y un numeroso banco de chinchou liderado por un vigilante lanturn. El fondo también destacaba por la amplia diversidad de flora, viendo pequeños arrecifes de coral, bosques de algas y praderas marinas, dotando al lugar de un color sin igual.

Mientras que milotic nadaba de forma veloz y hasta elegante, wailord ocupaba mucho más espacio y lo hacía más lentamente, desplazando enormes cantidades de agua a su paso; pasando cerca del fondo, la arena y el polvo en suspensión se agitó y, de entre éste, apareció un pokémon que Bruno no había visto jamás.

-¡Ah!-gritó Aura al verle, pero sólo salieron muchas burbujas.

Bruno la miró extrañado y ella señaló al extraño pokémon, que tenía un aspecto muy pobre, de color amarronado y con una piel aparentemente muy dura y rugosa. Aura, por gestos, indicó a Bruno que debían de atraparlo a toda costa.

-¡Éste no es el mejor momento!-se expresó Bruno mediante señas.

-¡Hazme caso!-insistía ella.

Bruno contuvo una exasperación para no dejar escapar oxígeno e indicó a milotic por señas que usara ciclón sobre el extraño pokémon; milotic obedeció y, al punto, un fuerte ciclón submarino lo arrastró con gran fuerza, la corriente que se creó se coló por una gruta bastante grande que encontraron rápidamente al ser bastante vistosa de por sí. Los dos pasaron por ella persiguiendo al pokémon y, tras unos minutos más de buceo, vieron una luz muy blanca que provenía de la superficie; el extraño pokémon chapoteaba torpemente al otro lado. En cuanto alcanzaron la superficie, Aura se quitó la bombona y exclamó.

-¡Un relicanth!

-¿¡Un qué?!-musitó Bruno.

-¡Un relicanth, una reliquia viva, tengo que atraparlo!-exclamaba ella, muy alterada.

El tal relicanth trataba de escapar sin mucho éxito, como si no le gustara estar tan lejos del fondo marino.

-¡Que no escape, milotic, ciclón!

Otro ciclón le atrapó rápidamente y le lanzó hacia arriba varios metros, para luego caer en el agua del todo mareado y desorientado.

-¡Vamos!-exclamó la chica, tirándole una buceo ball que llegó a comprar estando en ciudad Algaria.

La ball le cogió sin problemas, y tras varios toques flotando en el agua, saltó el seguro, capturándolo.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Aura, feliz por la captura.

Recuperaron la ball y se acercaron hasta la orilla este, recogiendo allí a sus pokémon, y se cambiaron.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?-inquirió Bruno, sacando su pokédex.

-Relicanth, el pokémon longevo; se llegó a creer que se había extinguido durante el periodo cretácico hasta que fue descubierto en 1938 por un pescador en las costas orientales de Sudáfrica. La especie no ha cambiado de forma desde hace cien millones de años aproximadamente, camina por el fondo marino usando sus aletas frontales. Es grande y está cubierto de toscas y duras escamas con las que puede soportar la presión del fondo oceánico. Este ancestral pokémon se alimenta de microorganismos por la boca desdentada que tiene.

-Oh, ya veo…

-¡A mi padre le encantará saber que he capturado a esta reliquia viviente, se va a poner contentísimo, podremos descubrir más cosas de primerísima mano!-explicó la chica, entusiasmada.

Bruno no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla tan feliz, contagiándole a él también y sintiéndose más tranquilo en ese aspecto. Poco a poco la chica volvía a ser la que era, y eso le animaba mucho a seguir haciéndola feliz aunque sólo fuera con su presencia.

Una vez que estuvieron listos y guardaron sus equipos, miraron al frente y se encontraron en Arrecípolis, siendo de por sí todo un espectáculo.

Toda la ciudad había sido construida en torno a las paredes del antiguo volcán, aprovechando además el cuarzo imperante para levantar las casas, las cuales eran blancas y se parecían bastante a las típicas casas de las islas griegas; los edificios se situaban en diferentes niveles alrededor de las paredes del volcán, comunicándose los unos con los otros a través de largas y empinadas escaleras blancas. Todo era blanco, y eso hacía reflejar la luz del sol con fuerza, iluminando ampliamente el lugar. Un lago de aguas calmadas y cristalinas que creaban un precioso efecto espejo remataba el conjunto, en la parte superior del mismo se localizaba el gimnasio en una pequeña isla.

Tras contemplar las preciosas vistas se encaminaron al centro pokémon, el cual se encontraba situado en uno de los edificios más grandes y amplios de todos sin contar el gimnasio, contaba sólo con un par de plantas, siendo más ancho que alto para respetar la altura de construcción de la ciudad. Reservaron la habitación y, en ese momento, la enfermera jefe comentó.

-Ah, entonces sois vosotros Bruno y Aura…

-Sí…

-Me pidieron que os avisara cuando llegarais, os están esperando en uno de los reservados del salón.

-Ah, bien, muchas gracias.

Subieron un momento a la habitación para dejar sus cosas y, una vez asentados, se dirigieron al lugar, donde se encontraron con Shy.

-Ah, ya estáis aquí, estupendo.

-Sí ¿alguna novedad?-inquirió el chico.

-Según se mire, ahora os explico, aunque antes vamos a esperar a Máximo.

Mientras esperaban fueron al bar para tomar algo mientras seguían hablando con el agente de otras cosas, por suerte no tuvieron que esperar demasiado, presentándose Máximo en el lugar en poco menos de quince minutos.

-Ya estoy aquí, podemos empezar.

-Bien, como ya os dije la última vez hemos podido localizar la grieta submarina mediante el uso de sonares a larga distancia que nos han permitido ver que ha sido ensanchada debido a algo que pasado por ella recientemente-comenzó a explicar el agente.

-El _Explorer 1_ -asumió Bruno rápidamente.

-Exacto. Por suerte no se ha derrumbado, por lo que se puede pasar por ella, estimamos que esto sucedió ayer así que deberíamos entrar en acción ya si no queremos que hayan males mayores.

Tras eso, Shy extendió un mapa topográfico submarino de Hoenn sobre la mesa y comenzó a explicarse.

-La grieta está más o menos aquí, en el suroeste de la ruta 128, al lado de un pequeño atolón; según las lecturas está más o menos a unos seiscientos metros de profundidad, entre la zona mesopelágica y batial, pasando varias simas y un abrupto canal subterráneo. El plan original era ir todos juntos pero el _Inflexible_ , el submarino a disposición de la Interpol, no va a poder ayudarnos, aparte de que es demasiado grande como para caber por la grieta. Pero las circunstancias son las que son, y necesitamos actuar ya.

-Por lo que comentas, la grieta se debe encontrar exactamente en la zona antropelágica, cerca de los mil metros de profundidad, por lo que la distancia debe ser mayor a la inicialmente calculada. Suele haber mucho material orgánico pero apenas hay presencia de plantas vivas, no va a ser una inmersión sencilla-comentó en ese momento Máximo.

-Sí, es posible que se nos hayan escapado algunos metros, después de todo no somos expertos en la materia, por eso quise contar con su presencia, señor Peñas-admitió Shy, algo cortado.

-No se preocupe, pero para esta inmersión vamos a necesitar un buen equipo que pueda soportar las altas presiones y un pokémon lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar hasta allí.

-El equipo lo pondremos nosotros, no se preocupe, en cuanto al pokémon…

Bruno estuvo mirando fijamente el mapa, pensando en posiblidades, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Yo creo que milotic sería lo suficiente rápido como para llegar hasta allí…

-Un milotic podría ser una buena opción, pero es una especie más de lagos y ríos que de zonas marinas profundas, podría intentarlo, pero sería arriesgado para él-murmuró Máximo seriamente.

Ante esa información el chico dudó, preocupado por su pokémon, sin embargo en ese momento Aura tomó la palabra comentando.

-En ese caso relicanth podría acompañaros, de esta forma podréis contar con la velocidad de milotic y su capacidad de soportar altas presiones.

-Espera, espera ¿tienes un relicanth?-inquirió Máximo en ese momento, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Sí, recién capturado ¿por qué?

Por un instante el chico se quedó callado, pensando en otra cosa completamente distinta, aunque en ese momento Shy comentó.

-Bueno, cuanta más ayuda posible tengas, Bruno, mejor para ti, después de todo debemos salvaguardar tu integridad, eres un colaborador externo nuestro y debemos garantizar tu seguridad.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Shy, pero no deberíamos perder más tiempo si urge tanto. Estoy dispuesto a hacer esto-aseguró el chico, muy convencido.

-En ese caso llévate a relicanth, me quedaré mucho más tranquila-insistió Aura, dándole la buceo ball.

-Me alegra que no insisitas en venir conmigo, después de todo iba a pedirte que te quedaras-admitió el chico mientras cogía la ball, mostrando que, en el fondo, estaba preocupado.

-Sé que no voy a poder detenerte por mucho que te lo pida.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron fijamente, diciéndoselo todo en nada y esbozando sendas sonrisas llenas de confianza y respeto mutuo.

-Muy bien, pues no perdamos más tiempo, te llevaremos al punto de inmersión.

El agente realizó una rápida llamada y, en menos de cinco minutos, un helicóptero de reconocimiento militar negro con el logo de la Interpol hizo acto de presencia, aterrizando en el techo del centro pokémon; por su parte Aura le acompañó, pero se quedaría en Arrecípolis investigando con Máximo.

-Bueno, pues allá vas… otra vez…

-Tranquila, volveré de una pieza, te lo prometo-aseguró el chico, con seguridad.

Aura asintió mirándole con determinación pero sin evitar volver a sentir esa sensación de angustia y opresión por él. Sin decir nada más la chica le abrazó con fuerza, mascullando de seguido.

-Agh, no puedo evitarlo… por favor, ten mucho cuidado…

-Siempre…

Hubo un muy breve pero intenso beso entre los dos antes de que el chico subiera al aparato junto con Shy y el piloto. Se pusieron los cascos y, a la señal del agente, el helicóptero se elevó hacia el hueco del crácter y desapareció hacia el este.

En ese momento, Máximo comentó con mucha mesura y tranquilidad.

-Veo que tenéis toda una historia…

La chica simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita sin apartar la vista del borde del cráter.

-Sí, las mejores historias suceden en esa época, a veces echo de menos esos momentos cuando era más joven y despreocupado. Pero ahora soy más mayor, y tengo otras responsabilidades más serias e importantes.

-¿Esas responsabilidades tienen que ver con el hecho de haber atrapado a un relicanth?-inquirió ella sagazmente.

Ante eso el muchacho esbozó una divertida sonrisa, al tiempo que comentaba.

-No se te escapa nada… eso es lo que más caracteriza a las personas con una aguda inteligencia.

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto… entonces ¿de qué se trata?-inquirió ella, interesada.

-Vamos dentro, voy a enseñarte unas cuantas cosas.

* * *

El viaje fue bastante rápido ya que el helicóptero iba ligero de peso, en poco menos de una hora se personaron en el lugar, cerca de un pequeño atolón de poco radio de circunferencia, con un igual de pequeño lago interno de color azul muy oscuro. El aparato se niveló rápidamente y descendió hasta quedarse a pocos metros de distancia del agua.

Durante el viaje Bruno se puso un traje de buceo mucho más grande y tosco, preparado para resistir altas presiones, junto con una abultada bombona de oxígeno a su espalda y unas gafas de buceo igualmente preparadas. En ese momento, Shy se explicó a gritos para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las aspas.

-¡Vale, ya estamos aquí, no podemos estar más de dos minutos o llamaremos demasiado la atención! ¡Tendrás que saltar! ¿Estás listo?

-¡Listo!

-¡Bien! ¡Los pokémon primero!

Bruno abrió las ball a mano, milotic saltó al agua de forma muy elegante, siendo seguido al poco rato por relicanth, que cayó de forma más torpe. Tuvo que hacer un hueco en su equipo para poder llevarlo, dejando a beautifly al cuidado de Aura en Arrecípolis.

-¡Buena suerte, Bruno!-exclamó Shy.

El chico se despidió con un rápido gesto y saltó al agua, cayendo de forma vertical para evitar un doloroso planchazo. El helicóptero dio la vuelta rápidamente y volvió por donde vino, abandonando la zona rápidamente.

Una vez bajo el agua, milotic se acercó a su entrenador para que se agarrara a él y relicanth se puso a su lado; y así, todos juntos, comenzaron a descender. En los primeros cincuenta metros no notó nada significativo, pero enseguida la presión comenzó a hacer acto de presencia. Durante la inmersión en la zona epipelágica vieron a muchos pokémon nadando tranquilamente, pero dado que esa no era una inmersión de placer apenas se detuvieron a contemplar nada, ya que había que encontrar la grieta lo más rápidamente posible.

La inmersión continuó hasta alcanzar la zona mesopelágica, a partir de los doscientos metros de profundidad, donde la presión ya era notable pero soportable, gracias principalmente al traje de buceo. Tuvieron que recorrer varias simas y rodear unos acantilados submarinos bastantes pronunciados, llegando a encontrarse en esa zona multitud de pecios de todo tipo. Vieron varios antiguos barcos pesqueros, así como vestigios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, tales como antiguos aviones de combate y hasta un enorme portaviones partido en dos.

Siguieron bajando y la iluminación fue menguando, estando en una zona más de penumbra donde costaba ver hacia dónde se iba; hacía tiempo que dejaron de ver pokémon, sin embargo en ese momento les pareció ver una serie de pequeñas luces danzantes que se acercaban a ellos rápidamente, descubriendo entonces que se trataba de un pequeño banco de chinchou que tuvieron la amabilidad de alumbrarles el camino con sus antenas brillantes. Milotic aprovechó entonces para comunicarse con ellos.

* * *

-Vaya, gracias, aquí cada vez se ve menos…

-¡No es nada! Rara vez vemos otros seres nadar por aquí ¿buscáis algo en concreto?-inquirió uno de ellos, curioso.

-Sí, buscamos una grieta submarina estrecha ¿sabéis dónde puede estar?

-Ah, sí, sé a qué te refieres, está un poco más abajo, pasando por un túnel de piedra, aunque ¿vas a poder soportar la presión? Está muy profundo…

-No os preocupéis, de eso me encargo yo-murmuró en ese momento relicanth, con su rasposa voz.

-Guiadnos, por favor-pidió milotic amablemente.

-¡Por aquí!-indicaron ellos, felices de ayudar.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿crees haber encontrado una nueva pista acerca del origen de las esferas?

-Creo que sí, en mis viajes explorando la prefectura llegué a descubrir una cámara sellada en la zona sur de la ruta 134, la cual está llena de corrientes marítimas que hacen muy complicada la exploración. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo descubrir su origen y función, pero lo más destacado de ese lugar es esto en concreto.

Máximo sacó entonces de su mochila una especie de tablilla de piedra, en la cual se podía ver una serie de puntos horadados en ella que recordaban bastante a un sistema de lectura de lo más peculiar.

-Espera ¿braille? No puede ser…-murmuró la chica, chocada.

-Eso mismo pensé yo al principio cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero por esa misma razón es imposible que lo sea. El braille fue ideado a mediados del S XIX por Louis Braille, por lo que estos signos no pueden ser braille aunque se parezcan mucho, además, no están en relieve sino horadados en la piedra.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Seguramente alguna especie de código con el que los antiguos habitantes de Hoenn usaban para comunicarse entre sí.

-¿Y sabes leerlo?

-Después de mucho investigar, sí, sé interpretarlos, en esta tablilla hay inscritas como una especie de órdenes codificadas que, traducidas, no tienen mucho sentido, pero tengo una vaga idea para lo que pueden servir…-explicó Máximo con todo detalle.

-Vaya… ¿y hay más muestras como esta?

-Sí, sin embargo esto es todo lo que te puedo enseñar por ahora, el resto está abajo en la propia cámara, he pensado que podríamos ir juntos a desentrañar el misterio.

-Bueno, tengo a wailord conmigo, podemos ir con él…-sugirió ella, intrigada y queriendo saber más al respecto.

-Nada me gustaría más, pero antes prefiero esperar a que Bruno regrese de su incursión, espero que pueda detener al equipo Aqua…-murmuró el chico, esperanzado.

-Sí, si hay alguien que pueda hacerlo ése es Bruno, después de todo ya se ha enfrentado antes a esos canallas…

Ante eso Máximo sonrió afablemente, comentando acto seguido.

-Eres una buena chica, Aura, lo cierto es que os complementáis perfectamente.

-Gracias…-murmuró ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Aun así la chica miró por la ventana con gesto inquieto, esperando impaciente noticias de su chico. Afuera la luz brillante del atardecer comenzaba a pintar a Hoenn de un rojo pardo intenso.

* * *

Gracias a la guía de los chinchou, alcanzaron la zona antropelágica, la frontera entre la zona mesopelágica y la batial. Más allá de los mil metros se extendía una negrura sin fin, y sólo determinadas especies de pokémon eran capaces de sobrevivir a esa profundidad. La presión era muy fuerte, y aun a pesar de que el traje estaba preparado para soportar esa fuerza Bruno comenzaba a notar cómo se le embotaba el cerebro; por suerte relicanth estaba con ellos, y gracias a su poder lograron soportar la presión sin que acabaran desmayados en el proceso o algo peor.

Finalmente alcanzaron la grieta, la cual pudieron ver cómo estaba de ensanchada gracias a la luz de los chinchou antes de que éstos se fueran, y la cruzaron. Nada más hacerlo notaron cómo la presión se rebajaba como resultado de una diferencia notable de temperatura, lo que indicaba además la presencia de aire en la zona. Un poco más adelante se encontraron de frente con ni más ni menos que el _Explorer 1_ , y por encima de ellos distinguieron una luz bastante tenue colándose desde la superficie. Sin dudarlo en ningún instante emergieron y volvieron a respirar aire, aunque era uno bastante cargado de por sí.

-Parece que hemos llegado… genial, bien hecho milotic, relicanth...-suspiró el chico, aliviado.

Salió del agua y se quitó el equipo, guardándolo en el submarino, el cual estaba vacío. Recogió a sus pokémon y, en ese momento, de un walkie-talkie que venía con el equipo oyó una voz conocida emergiendo de él.

-Bruno ¿me recibes? Contesta, por favor.

-Sí, Shy, te oigo-anunció él, cogiéndolo.

-Vale, menos mal, me temía lo peor. Aunque es impresionante, estás a más de quinientos metros de profundidad y la señal es clara, curioso...

-Sí, extraño… acabo de llegar a una especie de cueva submarina, esto está iluminado con luces portátiles y baterías-observó el chico.

-Eso es que el equipo Aqua ya está ahí, ten cuidado.

-Sí, bueno, intentaré no llamar demasiado la atención, aunque no prometo nada…

-Vale, según las leyendas populares de Arrecípolis y por lo que nos contó Máximo, estás en la caverna abisal-reveló el agente.

-Así que la caverna abisal… ¿qué tiene de especial?

-Pues bastante de por sí, se dice que en lo más profundo de ella se escondió kyogre hace miles de millones de años tras el enfrentamiento contra groudon…

-Oh, sí, aquel que casi acabó en cataclismo ¿no?

-Así es, y Aquiles es el que tiene la esfera roja y quien quiere controlar a kyogre bajo su mano.

-Je, pues lo lleva claro…-murmuró el chico, recordando como groudon pasó de Magno y se largó.

-Sí, bueno, aún no sabemos por qué le desobedeció, en inteligencia piensan que las esferas sean más poderosas de lo que en un principio esos dos creyeron.

-Sí, bueno, es evidente, después de todo no deberían subestimar el poder de los ancestros…

-Sí, ese es precisamente su problema. Adéntrate en ella y mira a ver qué encuentras, puede que estemos aún a tiempo de detener un desastre en ciernes.

-Bien, corto y cierro.

El chico se adentró en la caverna y, al poco rato de hacerlo, tuvo que parar y esconderse al ver a varios soldados del equipo Aqua que estaban custodiando el lugar; desactivó el walkie por si las moscas y avanzó sin que le vieran aprovechando las sombras y huecos varios horadados en la roca. Por suerte pudo avanzar con rapidez y sin ser visto, lo que facilitó enormemente la exploración.

Tras atravesar varias salas de lo más laberínticas, llegó a un amplio espacio donde había un lago enorme con varias corrientes, por lo que tuvo que sacar a milotic de nuevo para atravesarlo dejándose llevar por ellas.

-Un lago dentro de una cueva submarina… hay cosas que sólo se ven una vez en la vida-pensó el chico, asombrado.

Tras cruzar el lago llegó a una estrecha sima donde, un poco más adelante, encontró con cierta persona con la que se hubiera preferido no encontrar.

-¿¡Tú aquí?! Pero, pero… ¿¡cómo has llegado hasta aquí sin un submarino?!-masculló Silvina al verle, atónita.

-Secreto profesional-contestó el chico con parsimonia.

-Grrmbl, ya me tienes harta… ¡de aquí no pasas!-aseguró ella, sacando entonces a un sharpedo.

-¡Agh, no tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Plusle, carga y rayo!-indicó él mientras lo sacaba.

Siendo más rápido que el pokémon agua siniestro, cargó energía rápidamente y luego soltó una descarga potenciada que le dejó hecho un guiñapo antes de que pudiera atacar siquiera.

-¿Por qué he llegado a un punto en el que ya no me sorprende?-murmuró Silvina, recogiéndolo con gesto resignado.

-Eso es porque te has acostumbrado, tranquila, no es tan raro-le aseguró Bruno, sonriendo mordazmente.

La administradora contuvo milagrosamente su exasperación, comentando de seguido.

-Vale, está bien, eres un entrenador excepcional, por mucho que me repatee reconocerlo. Pero aun así sigo sin entender por qué te involucras así sin más en algo que ni te va ni te viene, si estamos aquí es porque queremos lo mejor tanto para personas como para pokémon, el mar se merece una nueva oportunidad ¿por qué no quieres verlo?

-Yo lo único que veo son los intereses egoístas de unos pocos en favor de algo mucho mayor-le espetó él, seriamente.

-¿Egoístas? ¿Es de egoístas querer arreglar las cosas? ¿Sabes cuánto plástico hay en el mar? ¿Sabes lo sucio que está el fondo marino en algunas zonas cercanas? tienes que haberlo visto, hay miles de pecios de camino hacia aquí.

-Sí, los he visto, pero ese no es el quid de la cuestión. Me parece muy bien que queráis hacer algo por limpiar el mar, porque sí, no hacemos las cosas bien, pero despertar para ello a kyogre no es la solución, lo único que conseguiréis es devastar el mundo como sucedió hace un huevo de tiempo-argumentó el chico.

-¡Eso no tiene por qué pasar, tenemos la esfera roja con la que controlar a kyogre! ¡Puede que una simple administradora que no pasa de coordinar a las tropas y cumplir las órdenes como yo no sea gran cosa, pero Aquiles podrá hacerlo! ¡Su espíritu es noble y su corazón es puro, quiere lo mejor para el mar, él sabrá controlar a kyogre!-insistió ella con un inusitado fervor.

-Sí, como Magno con groudon ¿no?

-¡Eso es distinto, esos idiotas obcecados con su progreso no tienen visión alguna! ¡Nosotros vemos las cosas con perspectiva, no como ellos, que sólo saben ver hacia delante!

Por un momento Bruno quiso decir algo, sin embargo se lo pensó mejor y masculló.

-Bah, es inútil tratar de hablar con vosotros. Me voy a detener todo esto…

-¡Eso, no me escuches, total, para qué! ¡Eres como ellos!-le espetó Silvina, con rabia.

Bruno la ignoró y continuó su camino, descendiendo por la abrupta sima; un estrecho túnel bajaba hasta una espaciosa cueva muy poco iluminada, una sola luz portátil con batería no conseguía alumbrar más allá de un pequeño lago subterráneo. Sin embargo vio algo muy grande flotando en el lago, profundamente dormido y de color gris opaco.

-Espera… ¿es él?-inquirió el chico, sacando su pokédex e informándose rápidamente.

-Kyogre, el pokémon cuenca mar; en la mitología se considera a kyogre como el creador de los mares, haciendo que diluviara y creando maremotos. Es capaz de crear grandes borrascas, cubrir el cielo y desatar lluvias torrenciales. Tras largos años de enfrentamiento con groudon, se echó a dormir en el fondo del mar.

Así a ojo parecía medir aproximadamente unos cuatro metros y medio de altura y pesaría alrededor de los trescientos kilos, o puede que algo más; dormitaba apaciblemente, parecía que nada podría despertarlo. Sus enormes pulmones resonaban claramente por toda la gruta, dando una tremenda impresión, Bruno no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la visión de semejante mole.

-Vaya… es increíble…-murmuró el chico, asombrado.

Se acercó un poco más para verlo mejor, pero en ese momento una voz especialmente familiar resonó por toda la caverna.

-¡No muevas ni un músculo!

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Aquiles acercándose a él a pasos agigantados.

-Ah, aquí estás…

-¡Contempla la gran figura del durmiente pokémon kyogre! ¡Gracias a su poder podremos alcanzar los objetivos del equipo Aqua!-exclamó Aquiles con grandilocuencia.

-¿No crees que todo esto es un poco descabellado? Quiero decir, groudon está despierto, por eso hace tanto calor… ¿acaso quieres provocar otro cataclismo?

-¡Está todo previsto, con la esfera roja podré controlarle sin ningún problema y juntos repararemos todo el daño causado a los océanos!-insistió el líder, muy convencido de ello.

-Ya, como Magno con groudon ¿no?-inquirió él, con sorna.

Ante eso Aquiles se rió tontamente, comentando de seguido.

-¡Ah, sí, no me esperaba menos de él a decir verdad! El problema de Magno es que no tiene visión, confía ciegamente en su querido progreso y eso le impide ver las cosas de otra manera…

-Sí, más como tú ¿no?

-¡Exacto! ¡Yo tengo visión! ¡Y mi visión es restaurar la vida en la tierra, mejorarla, tanto para humanos como para pokémon! ¡Y esa misma visión me ayudará a controlar a kyogre! ¡Llegaré a él como una marea creciente y juntos salvaremos el mundo!-exclamó Aquiles, con gran pasión.

-Oh, por favor, cuánta palabrería barata, eres tan melodramático…-masculló el chico, rodando los ojos.

-¡Y tú tampoco tienes visión, Bruno de Villa Raíz! ¡Eres fuerte, sí, has llegado hasta aquí, es digno de reconocimiento! ¡Pero no puedes hacer nada por detener lo que está por venir!

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-inquirió entonces el chico, poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Ni tú ni nadie me detendrá! ¡Y para eso, te tengo que quitar de en medio!-exclamó Aquiles, sacando a su mightyena.

Por su parte Bruno sacó a absol, el cual se enfrentó a él sin dudar, comenzando así el combate.

-¡Triturar!

-¡Esquívalo!

Mightyena fue el primero en atacar, abalanzándose sobre él, pero absol se movió a tiempo y pudo evitar fácilmente el ataque.

-¡Danza espada!

Al punto, absol aumentó su ataque con una frenética danza, preparándose así para asestar golpes fuertes. Sin embargo en ese momento Aquiles indicó.

-¡Contoneo!

Esta vez mightyena hizo un extraño amago, como provocando a absol, pero entonces éste cayó confuso en consecuencia.

-¡Agh, resiste, absol, cuchillada!

Sin embargo la confusión era especialmente fuerte, dejando totalmente inmóvil al pokémon siniestro e incapaz de atacar, lo que aprovechó Aquiles a su favor.

-¡Derribo!

Mightyena se lanzó con todo el peso de su cuerpo varias veces seguidas, golpeando repetidamente a absol y haciéndole daño poco a poco, saliendo un tanto regolpeado en el proceso.

-¡Reacciona, absol, vamos, ataque rápido!

En ese momento el pokémon siniestro pareció oír la voz de su entrenador y, en un visto y no visto, se movió como una gacela y contraatacó rápidamente, embistiendo con fuerza a mightyena y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Eso es, cuchillada!

-¡Triturar!

Ambos pokémon siniestro se embalaron el uno contra el otro, absol atacó ésta vez con su cresta haciéndola brillar e hizo un seco movimiento con su cabeza, pero mightyena le interceptó a tiempo y le detuvo en seco usando sus colmillos, mordiendo con fuerza la cresta. En esa pose ambos pokémon hicieron fuerza tratando de sobrepasarse, siendo alentados por sus entrenadores, pero entonces absol logró superarlo y le asestó un fuerte golpe que le dejó bastante tocado, trastabillando hacia atrás.

-¡Lo tenemos, ataque rápido!

-¡Rugido!-masculló entonces Aquiles.

Absol fue el primero en moverse, abalanzándose contra él, pero entonces mightyena dejó escapar un sonoro rugido que provocó que absol reculara, volviendo así a su lujo ball y saltando entonces otra del cinto de Bruno, saliendo plusle así a combatir.

-¡Eso es, triturar!

-¡Esquívalo, plusle!

Antes de que mightyena le alcanzara, el pokémon eléctrico echó a correr y le fue sencillo esquivar el ataque, corriendo a su alrededor para tratar de despistarlo. Por su parte, el líder del equipo Aqua ordenó.

-¡Cara susto!

En cuanto tuvo a plusle a tiro, le lanzó una helada mirada que le amedrentó y bajó su velocidad, teniéndolo así a tiro.

-¡Ahora, derribo!

-¡De frente, plusle, puño dinámico!

El pokémon eléctrico se detuvo y dejó que mightyena le alcanzara, para así poder asegurar el golpe; en cuanto lo tuvo a dos palmos, sus puñitos brillaron y, con una fuerza inusual para su tamaño, le asestó un gran golpe a la altura del pecho que le empujó hacia el otro lado de la estancia y cayó al suelo, totalmente KO. Aquiles se quedó de una pieza, como si no se esperara que algo tan pequeño pudiera haberlo vencido.

-¡Eso es, plusle, buen golpe!-le felicitó Bruno.

El pokémon se recreó en los ánimos, con su habitual pose chula, sin embargo Aquiles no se rindió.

-¡Aún no he terminado! ¡Crobat!

Al punto un crobat salió de su poké ball, revoloteando alrededor de plusle y acechándolo sin cesar.

-¡Rayo!

El pokémon eléctrico comenzó a lanzar varias descargas, pero crobat demostró tener una buena agilidad esquivando todas y cada una de ellas.

-¡Vaya, es muy rápido! ¡Parémosle los pies, onda trueno!

Esta vez plusle preparó una descarga paralizante para cuando lo tuviera a tiro, pero entonces Aquiles exclamó.

-¡Ahora, rayo confuso!

Al punto, un súbito rayo de luz morada deslumbró a plusle, dejando de atacar y cayendo confuso rápidamente.

-¡No, reacciona, plusle!

-¡Todo tuyo, aire afilado!

Desde el aire, crobat comenzó a lanzar una serie de aires afilados que, si bien no le hicieron mucho daño, avasallaron a plusle, el cual no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo al estar confuso.

-¡Vamos, plusle, tienes que reaccionar, carga!-exclamó Bruno, apurado.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Mordisco!

Crobat voló hasta él con sus fauces abiertas y le asestó varias dentelladas que le hicieron mucho daño; al extremo, el chico masculló.

-¡Vamos, plusle, ahora, chispa!

Por un instante la confusión se le pasó, comenzando a cargar energía y comenzando a notar sus efectos, sin embargo Aquiles actuó deprisa.

-¡Escupe eso, crobat!

El pokémon veneno volador reaccionó a tiempo y le soltó, al tiempo que éste atacaba demasiado tarde, golpeándolo sólo de refilón; acto seguido crobat contraatacó con ataque ala y remató así a plusle, cayendo KO para sorpresa de Bruno. Aquiles se regodeó en su victoria, comentando al respecto.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué te ha parecido eso?

-¡Muy elocuente! ¡Permíteme replicarte!-exclamó Bruno, recogiendo a plusle y sacando sin dudar a su pokémon estrella.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No puede ser, imposible!-masculló el líder del equipo Aqua, incrédulo por lo que veía.

-¡Pues así es, latios vino conmigo para deteneros a los dos, y no nos iremos aquí sin la esfera roja!-aseguró el chico, al tiempo que el pokémon legendario le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Nada ni nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera un legendario de segunda! ¡Rayo confuso!

-¡Arriba, latios!

Antes de que otro rayo morado resplandeciera hacia delante, el pokémon eón se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa y evitó así caer confuso rápidamente. Revoloteó por el techo de la caverna antes de abalanzarse sobre crobat para golpearle.

-¡Aire afilado!

El pokémon volador veneno lanzó varios aires afilados que sirvieron para frenar a latios, contraatacando de seguido con mordisco. Sin embargo latios aprovechó para atacar directamente.

-¡Psíquico!

Antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarle, crobat se quedó estático en el aire al tiempo que una presión psíquica enorme hacía mella en él.

-¡Remata con resplandor!

Esa esa misma pose, latios soltó el potente rayo plateado a bocajarro, dejándolo hecho un trapo y cayendo al suelo del todo KO.

Aquiles lo recogió, viéndose acorralado, y sacó a su sharpedo; Bruno mantuvo a latios, seguro de su victoria.

-¡Dragoaliento!

-¡Rayo hielo!

Ambos pokémon atacaron simultáneamente, chocando ambos ataques y creando una súbita explosión que cubrió de humo esa parte de la cueva.

-¡Vuela, latios!

El pokémon legendario se movió primero, alzándose en el aire para poder ver mejor entre el humo y ubicando enseguida a sharpedo; éste le hizo un gesto provocador, lanzándose sobre él rápidamente.

-¡Arriba, sharpedo, triturar!-indicó Aquiles.

Los golpes fueron directos y simultáneos, latios embistió a sharpedo y éste se lanzó sobre él con las fauces abiertas, mordisqueándole el cuello y haciéndole daño en el proceso, acentuándolo un poco más gracias a su piel tosca. Sin embargo el chico no se amilanó, indicando acto seguido.

-¡No te preocupes, latios, recuperación!

Sin embargo, al querer ejecutar el movimiento descubrió para su sorpresa que no podía, chocando gratamente al muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa, latios? ¡Recúperate, vamos!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, qué ingenuo, has caído en mi mofa! ¡Bien hecho, sharpedo!-exclamó Aquiles, orgulloso.

Contrariado por ese giro de los acontecimientos, Bruno indicó.

-¡Dragoaliento!

-¡No tan deprisa! ¡Chirrido!

Antes de que latios arqueara el cuello, sharpedo dejó escapar un agudo chirrido que hizo eco en toda la caverna y bajó la defensa del pokémon legendario, el cual atacó acto seguido con dragoaliento.

-¡Rayo hielo!

De nuevo ambos ataques colisionaron, provocando otra explosión que aprovechó sharpedo para acercarse a él y atacarle de nuevo con triturar. El golpe ésta vez fue crítico, dejando a latios muy tocado y al borde del abismo.

Bruno, al ver que no iba a poder protegerse ni recuperarse de sus ataques, optó entonces por retirar a latios, lo cual aprovechó Aquiles para burlarse de él.

-¡Vaya, vaya, allá va el poderoso pokémon legendario, qué penita!

Esto encendió a Bruno, el cual le espetó con furia.

-¡No es el único que tengo, y ahora lo verás! ¡Sceptile!

El pokémon inicial de planta salió a combatir, mirando fijamente a sharpedo con gesto retador.

-¡Rayo hielo!-ordenó el líder del equipo Aqua, con una sonrisita.

-¡Agilidad y esquívalo!

Sceptile echó a correr y aumentó su velocidad exponencialmente, esquivando el rayo hielo y rodeando a sharpedo a gran velocidad.

-¡De frente, hoja aguda!

-¡Detenelo con cuchillada!

Usando sus aletas como garras, sharpedo las movió a tiempo para detener en seco a sceptile, haciéndole daño nada más tocarle e interrumpiendo su ataque; sin embargo Bruno no flaqueó, ordenando de seguido.

-¡Golpe roca!

Aprovechando que lo tenía justo delante, el pokémon planta alzó una de sus patas y le asestó un seco golpe en el hocico que logró bajarle la defensa, sin embargo la piel tosca volvió a hacerle daño en el proceso. Aquiles también aprovechó la cercanía de sceptile para atacar.

-¡Ahora, rayo hielo!

-¡Cúbrete, sceptile, rápido!

Lanzándolo entonces a bocajarro, el rayo congelante impactó sobre el pokémon planta, el cual puso sus brazos en alto y en cruz en un intento por frenar el golpe. Sin embargo la fuerza del ataque de hielo fue tal que comenzó a congelarle poco a poco hasta cubrirle los brazos casi por completo.

-¡No, sceptile!

-¡Sí, eso es! ¡Cuchillada!-masculló Aquiles, encendido.

-¡Vamos, sceptile, tenemos que ganar esto, cúbrete!

Aprovechando entonces el efecto de la congelación a su favor, el pokémon planta usó sus inmovilizados brazos para protegerse cada vez que sharpedo le trataba de golpear con sus aletas, resquebrajando el hielo poco a poco. En cuanto éste comenzó a ceder, Bruno indicó.

-¡Ahora! ¡Hoja aguda!

Las afiladas hojas de sus brazos crecieron de golpe, terminando de romper el hielo y abalanzándose sobre él con furia.

-¡Cuchillada!-aulló Aquiles.

Una vez más, las aletas de sharpedo brillaron y las utilizó para parar en seco a sceptile, el cual hizo comenzó a forcejear hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de alcanzarle. Por su parte sharpedo hizo lo mismo, mirando fijamente a su adversario con sus pequeños ojillos rojos y haciendo todo lo posible por golpearlo.

-¡Vamos, sceptile, demuéstrale de lo que somos capaces, terminemos con esto!-gritó Bruno, sintiendo en sus carnes la batalla.

-¡Ni se te ocurra perder, sharpedo, debemos ganarnos el favor de kyogre con esta batalla, vamos!-hizo lo propio Aquiles, exaltado.

Ambos pokémon siguieron haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro, dispuestos a todo con tal de ganar. Las cuchillas de sceptile chascaron y, al segundo siguiente, lograron sobrepasar a sharpedo, describiendo una línea recta y haciendo impacto directo en él.

El golpe fue brutal, y aunque sceptile salió herido una vez más por la piel tosca, sharpedo acabó siendo lanzado hacia atrás hasta los pies de Aquiles, completamente derrotado.

-¡Estupendo, eso es, sceptile, bravo!-exclamó Bruno, extasiado.

Por su parte el líder del equipo Aqua se quedó estático, con pintas de estar a punto de estallar de pura rabia. Sin embargo enseguida se serenó, sacando entonces la esfera roja de su bolsillo y exclamando de seguido.

-¡Bah, la derrota es irrelevante, tengo todo lo que necesito en la palma de mi mano!

-¡No si yo te lo impido!-masculló Bruno, haciendo amago de lanzarse contra él.

-¡Es inútil, con la esfera roja en mi poder podré controlar a…!

Sin embargo, en ese justo momento la susodicha comenzó a brillar por sí sola con fuerza, envolviendo toda la estancia en un brillo rojo bastante intenso; el brillo rojizo envolvió al durmiente pokémon legendario y, en cuanto éste pasó, kyogre abrió los ojos, mostrando unos profundos irises amarillos. De un plumazo recuperó su color azul original, con surcos rojos marcados en su piel.

-¡Sí, lo conseguí! ¡Ahora, kyogre, tú y yo restauraremos los mares juntos!

El aludido lanzó entonces un agudo chillido y, tras eso, se sumergió en el agua, de donde no salió.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero, pero… si tengo la esfera roja…-musitó Aquiles, confuso.

-¡Si es que lo sabía, menudo déjà vu estoy teniendo!-exclamó Bruno, contrariado.

Aquiles quiso replicar, inusitadamente enfadado, pero en ese mismo instante un abrupto e insistente pitido le paró.

-Un mensaje del exterior… dime Matías-dijo Aquiles, cogiendo un móvil de onda baja.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras hablaban con él, contestando rápidamente.

-¿Que está lloviendo una burrada? Claro, si de eso se trababa, despertar a kyogre para restaurar los mares…

Al poco rato, recibió una contestación que le hizo saltar de improviso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que está lloviendo más de lo que hemos previsto? No es posible, hicimos estimaciones… ¿¡Cómo?! ¡¿Qué es eso de que se alterna con un calor insoportable?!

Bruno frunció el ceño, extrañado por ese comentario y temiéndose lo peor; por su parte Aquiles cortó la conexión, muy nervioso al respecto.

-Mierda, mierda… esto no debería estar pasando…

-¿Algún problema, Aquiles?-inquirió él con infinita sorna.

El líder del equipo Aqua quiso contestarle, algo harto de sus comentarios, pero en ese momento una voz que les era familiar se extendió por toda la gruta.

-¡Aquiles!

Se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que el equipo Magma, con Magno a la cabeza junto con sus administradores.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-musito el aludido, atónito.

-Eso ahora no importa, lo que importa en este momento es la que has armado, te ha pasado lo mismo que a mí…

-¡No me vengas con esas ínfulas! ¿¡Me oyes?! ¡En todo caso soy yo quien tendría que pedirte cuentas!-le espetó Aquiles, encolerizado.

-¡Ya basta, esto no se trata de ti, maldito engreído! ¡Salgamos fuera para que veas por ti mismo el paisaje!-insistió Magno, con voz queda.

Extrañados todos por el comentario, regresaron a la superficie a través de un submarino algo más grande que el equipo Magma resultaba que poseía secretamente durante todo este tiempo.

-Qué calladito te lo tenías…-le espetó Aquiles, molesto.

-Necesitábamos un plan de contingencia por si, por lo que fuera, nuestra guarida caía. ¿Te creías que no estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad?-murmuró Magno, con desdén.

-Sí, ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo…

El submarino del equipo Magma subió a través de un profundo pozo que había justo al lado de la cámara donde descansaba kyogre hasta la superficie, tardando por lo menos quince minutos, y nada más salir se encontraron justamente en el lago interior del pequeño atolón que Bruno vio nada más llegar a la zona.

En cuanto salieron del submarino, se encontraron con un panorama bastante desolador; y es que el tiempo se había vuelto loco de repente, presentando una serie de anomalías que se repetían a cada rato y a intervalos más o menos regulares de tiempo. A ratos densas y oscuras nubes de arremolinaban en el cielo, lloviendo a mares, para unos pocos minutos después parar, aclararse en menos de tres minutos, y sustituyendo el diluvio por un sol abrasador, y así sucesivamente. El mar andaba revuelto, con olas de más de cuatro metros de altura, y un viento muy fuerte proveniente de todas partes sacudía el espacio aéreo.

-Mira lo que has provocado tú también, el tiempo se ha vuelto inestable-le espetó Magno, contrariado.

-Pero… pero… esto no es lo que yo había planeado… yo sólo quería que todo volviera a su cauce-musitaba Aquiles, incrédulo por lo que veía, pero Magno le cortó.

-¡Deja de soñar y baja a la realidad, maldita sea! ¡Tanto tú y como yo hemos sido unos inconscientes y hemos desatado la furia de unos pokémon tan antiguos como el andar de pie! ¡Nuestra ambición nos ha cegado y nuestros ideales estaban equivocados! Al final Máximo tenía razón después de todo…

-A buenas horas…-murmuró Bruno, rodando los ojos.

-¡No te las des de humilde ahora! ¡Tú empezaste todo esto despertando a groudon!-le espetó en ese momento Aquiles, súbitamente enfadado.

-¡Y ahora tú lo has seguido despertando a kyogre! ¡No voy a negar lo evidente, aunque eso suponga romper con todo lo que creía hasta ahora!

El comentario dejó estáticos tanto a Tatiano como a Carola, que no se esperaban para nada oír algo semejante por parte de su líder.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero señor, después de todo por lo que hemos luchado…-masculló Tatiano.

-Nos hemos esforzado lo indecible por contentarle…-añadió Carola, visiblemente dolida.

Ante esos comentarios Magno suspiró, con gesto resignado, y murmurando de seguido.

-Lo sé, y yo apenas os lo agradecía lo suficiente… claramente no estaba a la altura.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Todo lo que hacíamos lo hacíamos por la causa!-exclamó Carola, insistente.

-Una causa perdida y totalmente errónea por mi parte, me temo.

Los administradores magma quisieron decir algo, pero en ese momento Aquiles comentó al respecto.

-¡Agh, ya basta, no te pega tanta modestia por tu parte, Magno!

-¡Usted perdone si mis palabras no son suficientes, excelencia, pero no se trata únicamente de ti! ¡Tenemos que corregir esto, Aquiles! ¡Sólo nosotros podemos hacer algo al respecto!

Aquiles comprendió enseguida por qué lo decía, pensándoselo muy rápidamente y al final accediendo a regañadientes.

-¡Agh, está bien, está bien, pero no me atosigues! ¿Eh?

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso luego, por ahora necesitamos un plan de acción. Espero que seas lo suficientemente amable como para acogernos en tu humilde morada, no tenemos a dónde ir…-admitió Magno, sin mayores contemplaciones.

-¡Claro, hombre, poneos cómodos y sacad las palomitas, vamos!-exclamó Aquiles, medio en serio medio en broma.

Sin decir mucho más al respecto, ambos equipos se retiraron juntos pero no revueltos, dejando a Bruno en medio del atolón con cara de circunstancia.

-Ver para creer, Magma y Aqua juntitos…-pensó el chico, anonadado.

En ese momento el sol abrasador volvió a ser sustituido por un intenso aguacero que dejó calado al muchacho, el cual exclamó con rabia.

-¡Venga, vale! ¿Y qué más?

Nada más decirlo, apareció de improviso un skarmory volando duramente por el cielo hasta llegar al atolón, viendo que se trataba de Máximo.

-¡Bruno! ¿Estás bien?

-Podría estar mejor…-murmuró el chico, quitándose el agua de la cara.

-¡Vimos en Arrecípolis que el tiempo comenzó a cambiar y vine lo más rápido posible! ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué el tiempo está tan inestable?

Bruno le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido y Máximo se mostró muy preocupado al respecto.

-Oh, maldición, esto es malo… si esto sigue así, Hoenn podría ser devastada por completo…

El chico quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento oyó el walkie zumbar y lo activó de nuevo.

-¿Shy?-inquirió el chico.

-¡Bruno! ¿Me oyes?-inquirió el agente al otro lado.

-A duras penas…

-¡No podemos ir a recogerte porque la tormenta está empeorando, aprovechamos los tiempos de sol abrasador, pero avanzar así es muy difícil! ¡Te veo en Arrecípolis!

-¡Vale, voy para allá!-indicó él antes de cortar la comunicación.

Ante esa situación, Máximo tomó la palabra mirando hacia el oeste.

-El fenómeno atmosférico parece extenderse a partir de Arrecípolis, es como si ésta fuera el centro sobre el cual pivota todo…

-La cueva ancestral…-asumió el chico rápidamente.

-Con toda seguridad… vamos para allá, tenemos que idear un plan de actuación lo antes posible.

Máximo volvió a montar sobre su skarmory y Bruno hizo lo propio con su latios, echando a volar rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia Arrecípolis. Algo le decía que la situación iría a peor, recordando sin evitarlo la ignominiosa ley de Murphy: si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. Y en este caso, tenía todas las papeletas para cumplirse.

* * *

Pues hala, uno más. En serio, qué asco de señora ¿por qué me hace esto? bueno, desde siempre hemos tenido una relación complicada... Hablemos del capítulo.

La trama se dispara y los acontecimientos se van encadenando sucesivamente; en el juego puedes ir directamente a la caverna abisal sin intermediarios de ningún tipo, pero vi más lógico recalar primero en Arrecípolis para luego ir para allá, respetando acontecimientos anteriores. La intensidad irá escalando poco a poco, así que esperad situaciones llenas de tensión más pronto que tarde. Hay miles de detalles para complementar los escenarios y que se vean más ricos y mejor definidos, además de ayudar a la inmersión... ¿lo pilláis, eh, eh? XD okyaparo. El combate contra Aquiles ha sido ampliado, ya que originalmente no tenía casi nada y se resolvía demasiado rápido, por lo que le he dado algo más de chicha.

Para el siguiente habrá un ligero interludio en el que aprovecharé para seguir asentando detalles, necesario para definir mejor lo que está por llegar. Esperadlo más pronto que tarde, claro. No me odiéis por ello, por favor.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 32**

 **Punto muerto**

El vuelo de vuelta a Arrecípolis fue complicado debido al inestable tiempo imperante, con fortísimas rachas de viento que hacían difícil avanzar tanto a latios como a skarmory, aprovechando los ratos de sol intenso para ello. Por esta razón tardaron más de lo esperado en regresar a Arrecípolis, pero cuando finalmente llegaron se dirigieron directamente al centro pokémon, poniéndose al resguardo de una nueva lluvia torrencial.

-Bof, vaya viaje…-masculló Máximo, calado hasta los huesos.

-Dímelo a mí, qué asco…-asintió Bruno, en igual situación.

Proveniente del salón, Aura se presentó de improviso, yendo al encuentro de su chico toda aliviada.

-¡Oh, Bruno, menos mal, estaba preocupada, el tiempo se ha vuelto loco!

-Sí, me temo que las cosas se han torcido un poco más…

En ese mismo momento llegó Shy igual de empapado y se pusieron al corriente entre todos tras secarse y tomar algo caliente; Bruno fue el primero, contando todo lo ocurrido en la caverna abisal, y el agente de la Interpol fue el siguiente en aportar datos nuevos acerca de la situación.

-Sí, mucho me temo que las consecuencias se están empezando a notar no sólo aquí, el caos se está extendiendo por toda la prefectura, las últimas fotos del satélite Himawari muestran perturbaciones meteorológicas por todo Hoenn, se estima que en cuestión de horas alcance la costa sur de Honshû, se está extendiendo a una velocidad endiablada.

-¿Y kyogre y groudon, se sabe algo?-inquirió Bruno.

-Ni idea, con este tiempo ha sido imposible hacer ningún rastreo con los sonares, no sabemos a dónde han podido ir… en cuanto al equipo Aqua y Magma se han retirado, pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo ni a donde, lo cual es un inconveniente, puesto que Magno y Aquiles siguen teniendo consigo las esferas…

Ante eso el chico permaneció callado, recordando la última conversación entre esos dos; al parecer Magno había tenido un cambio de actitud bastante notable, y debido a esto le daba la sensación de que no había nada que temer por su parte, al menos de momento. Aquiles era otro cantar, al principio se mostró chocado por el devenir de sus aparentemente perfectos y milimétricamente calculados planes, sin embargo no parecía que iba a dar su brazo a torcer más pronto que tarde. Sus pensamientos fueron opacados por Máximo, el cual comentó al respecto.

-Yo no daría prioridad a las esferas, al menos de momento, ya que después de todo han fallado dos veces y nada nos asegura que vayamos a tener la situación bajo control si las recuperamos.

-¿Qué sugiere entonces, señor Peñas?-inquirió Shy, preocupado.

Ante esa pregunta el aludido no supo muy bien qué responder, permaneciendo en silencio y pensando por su cuenta. Sin embargo, en ese momento, una abrupta voz pareció contestar por él.

-Quizás esperar sea la mejor opción, al menos de momento.

Todo el mundo alzó la mirada, viendo quién había dicho eso. Era un hombre joven de no más de treinta años, tenía los ojos azules claros, al igual que su pelo, que lo escondía tras un vistoso gorro blanco. Vestía muy elegantemente, con un esmoquin de colores claros, entre ellos el blanco y el azul marino, unos pantalones de seda color morado claro y calzaba unos pulcros zapatos blancos.

-Máximo… ¿cómo estás, viejo amigo?

Máximo se levantó y le abrazó como si fuera un hermano, haciendo las presentaciones rápidamente.

-Chicos, os presento a Plubio, un amigo de la infancia, es además el líder del gimnasio de aquí.

Ese detalle llamó la atención de Bruno, el cual no pudo evitar comentar al respecto.

-Ah… así que tú eres el líder…

-Así es, y algo me dice que tú eres un aspirante, sin embargo me temo que no tenemos tiempo para una batalla, la situación es bastante complicada de por sí…-murmuró Plubio, con pesar.

-Sí, es cierto, perdón si he sido un grosero…

-No pasa nada, encantado de conoceros.

-Aguarde un momento ¿dice que debemos esperar? La situación apremia ¿por qué deberíamos hacer algo así? Lo lógico es actuar lo antes posible para prevenir males mayores…-murmuró Shy, confuso por su afirmación.

Ante eso Plubio se quedó callado, como si estuviera sopesando las palabras del agente, hasta que finalmente se pronunció.

-Entiendo que quieran tenerlo todo bajo control, pero estamos hablando de dos criaturas antiquísimas, cuyo origen se pierde a través de los anales de la historia y el tiempo. Si algo he aprendido tras todo estos años viviendo aquí y guardando la entrada a la cueva ancestral, es que no todo está sujeto al azar y las cosas suceden por una razón.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Quiero decir que no podemos predecir el tiempo, y mucho menos controlarlo. Eso es algo reservado únicamente a la propia naturaleza y a los elementos que la componen. Y tanto groudon como kyogre son una parte intrínseca y vital de esos elementos.

-Entonces… ¿las esferas no sirven para controlarlos?-inquirió en ese momento Aura, deduciéndolo atendiendo a sus palabras.

Plubio miró atentemente a Aura, con un gesto lleno de curiosidad, hasta que finalmente anunció.

-Sí y no.

-¿Sí y no? ¿Qué quiere decir eso de sí y no?-inquirió Shy, sintiéndose perdido.

-Pues precisamente eso, ni más ni menos. Las esferas fueron creadas para controlarlos, pero también como contenedor de parte de su propio poder.

-Espera, pero los ancianos del monte Pírico nos dijeron que las esferas surgieron de los elementos de la tierra, no que fueran creadas…-recordó en ese momento Bruno, confuso.

-Por supuesto, y así fue, pero eso mismo también implica que fueron creadas a partir de esos elementos ¿no crees?

Ante esa lógica el chico se quedó callado al no encontrar fallo alguno, Aura tampoco se vio capaz de rebatirlo de ningún modo, y para entonces Shy no entendía casi nada de lo que hablaban. En ese momento Máximo aprovechó para aclarar algunas cosas.

-Si alguien aquí es capaz de sacar una conclusión lógica a todo lo que está pasando, ése es Plubio, él sabe más que yo acerca de los mitos y leyendas de esta prefectura.

-Ah, vamos, sabes que eso no es del todo cierto, después de todo parto de lo que nuestros ancestros nos enseñaron a lo largo de toda nuestra historia…

-Que es mucho más de lo que yo mismo he podido descubrir desde que empecé a investigar por mi cuenta, a decir verdad-admitió el chico sin mayores rodeos.

-Entonces… ¿tan sólo nos resta esperar?-inquirió Shy, aún algo confuso.

-Sí, ahora que groudon y kyogre han despertado su contienda se concretará más pronto que tarde, pero ninguno de los dos hará un movimiento antes de que uno decida hacerlo antes y viceversa.

-Ah… ¿Como si se provocaran mutuamente?-inquirió Aura, sorprendida al respecto.

-Algo así, tanto el uno como el otro saben que sólo tienen cierta ventaja entre sí, especialmente groudon, que es el más vulnerable en esta contienda.

-Pues claro… kyogre le lleva ventaja por tipo-obvió Bruno en ese momento, comenzando a entenderlo.

-Exacto, y kyogre sabe que su ventaja sólo es a medio trámite, puesto que la habilidad de groudon rebaja la potencia de sus ataques de agua. Ninguno de los dos quiere pecar de imprudente, por eso esperan al momento idóneo para mover ficha-explicó Plubio de la forma más clara posible.

Esta vez todos parecieron entenderlo un poco mejor, especialmente Shy, el cual anunció en ese momento.

-Ya veo, en tal caso todavía tenemos tiempo de averiguar más cosas e incluso de tratar de localizar al equipo Aqua y Magma…

-Exacto, que ellos esperen nos da ventaja en ese sentido, y tiempo es precisamente lo que más necesitamos.

-Bien, en ese caso me pondré a trabajar ya mismo, enviaré varias batidas en su búsqueda, esos maleantes han llegado demasiado lejos-anunció Shy con voz queda.

-De acuerdo, manténganos informados de cualquier novedad-pidió Máximo.

-Lo haré. Hasta otra.

Shy se marchó rápidamente, dejando a los demás allí y aprovechando la situación para relajarse un poco.

-Agh, no soporto a los burócratas, no son capaces de trabajar si no les dices lo que tienen que hacer…-masculló Plubio para sorpresa de Bruno y Aura.

-Sí, bueno, Shy es un hombre de acción y sabe dirigir bien, por lo que es bueno tenerlo de nuestro lado-murmuró Máximo, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Te dejaré a ti que trates con él, entonces. Disculpadme, chicos, normalmente no suelo ser así de arisco, pero necesitaba soltarlo…

-No pasa nada… entonces esperamos ¿no?-murmuró Bruno, sin darle más vueltas.

-Sí, mientras tanto podemos aprovechar para seguir investigando por nuestra cuenta, me temo que, aunque poseo ciertos conocimientos, no sé absolutamente todo lo que rodea a los mitos y leyendas de Hoenn-admitió Plubio sin mayores pretensiones.

-Lógico, después de todo yo tampoco lo sé todo acerca de los pokémon-murmuró Aura, comprendiendo sus palabras.

-¿Ah, no? Pero yo pensaba que sí…-murmuró en ese momento Bruno, divertido.

La chica le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, espetándole de seguido.

-Agh, calla…

El chico se rió tontamente, a lo que ella tan solo esbozó una leve sonrisita, aunque en ese momento Plubio comentó.

-Por cierto, Aura, eres bienvenida a investigar con nosotros si quieres…

Por un momento la aludida quiso decir que sí, sin embargo miró por un momento a Bruno, recordando entonces su última conversación seria y decidiendo rápidamente.

-Ah, gracias por la oferta, pero prefiero pasar más tiempo a solas si no os importa…

-No, claro que no, os mantendremos informados de cualquier novedad que descubramos.

-Vale.

Finalmente tanto Plubio como Máximo se retiraron, dejando a ambos adolescentes a solas. En ese momento Bruno aprovechó para comentar.

-No hacía falta que te limitaras así por mí…

-Lo sé, pero… prefiero pasar más tiempo contigo, todo esto me da mala espina si te soy sincera.

-Sí, lo sé, el mundo parece haberse vuelto loco de repente…

Los dos miraron por un ventanal cercano, viendo que había dejado de llover a mares para dar paso a una intensa calorina que no hacía más que aumentar la sensación térmica. En ese momento se cogieron de la mano, mirándose a los ojos sin necesidad de hablarse entre sí. Estaban juntos ahora. Y nada más importaba en ese momento.

* * *

Durante los dos días siguientes, tanto los ánimos como las propias temperaturas estaban bastante caldeados; el tiempo seguía inestable, alternándose intensas lluvias y temporales con periodos de calor abrasador y altas temperaturas. Los meteorólogos se volvieron locos y no supieron ni qué decir al respecto, sintiéndose sobrepasados ante tan anormal situación. La alerta naranja en la que se encontraba Hoenn se elevó a roja y se estuvo planteando seriamente en hacer evacuaciones masivas en las principales ciudades costeras debido al inminente peligro en el que se encontraban. Las olas alcanzaban los cinco metros y medio de altura y todas las playas de la prefectura tuvieron que alzar la bandera roja. La gente se metía en casa, asustada, y el turismo se marchaba rápidamente, bajando bastante los ingresos brutos de las principales ciudades. Rápidamente la NASA le echó el ojo a Japón debido a las irregularidades atmosféricas que se estaban sucediendo y varios meteorólogos expertos comenzaban a advertir a la ONU sobre el riesgo que causaría esa situación para el resto del clima mundial. Y groudon y kyogre seguían sin aparecer, al igual que Magno y Aquiles.

Esa misma noche Bruno no podía dormir, principalmente porque en ese momento tocaba calor abrasador, incluso por la noche; debido a su localización la humedad era alta, y eso combinado con el calor era fatal para conciliar el sueño. Por lo que, sin muchos ánimos al respecto, decidió levantarse, viendo que Aura no se encontraba en su cama.

Extrañado decidió ir a buscarla y caminó por los pasillos del centro pokémon, el cual se encontraba en penumbra con sólo algunas luces dadas. Vio que había alguien en el salón sentado en el sofá y se acercó a ver, viendo que se trataba de su chica.

-Aura…

-Ah… hola, Bruno.

La aludida se encontraba hecha un ovillo, inusitadamente callada, el chico se sentó a su lado, observando el paisaje de Arrecípolis a través de uno de los ventanales. Ni siquiera un leve soplo de aire mecía la vegetación del jardín, el calor era agobiante.

-¿Qué va a pasar?-inquirió ella en un momento dado.

-No lo sé…-admitió el chico.

Aún no habían recibido noticias de Shy acerca del equipo Magma y Aqua, y tanto Máximo como Plubio seguían enfrascados en sus investigaciones, tratando de sacar algo en claro de toda esa cambiante y extrema situación.

Aura se recostó sobre él, asiéndole del brazo y mirando fijamente hacia fuera.

-Tengo miedo… por lo que pueda pasar, principalmente-admitió en ese momento

Bruno la pasó un brazo por su hombro, recostándola contra él.

-Sí, mentiría si te dijera que yo no…

-Es que es todo tan incierto, estamos viendo de primera mano los efectos de unos pokémon tan poderosos de los que apenas sabemos gran cosa. Me considero una científica, explico las cosas que veo a partir de hechos, pero lo que veo va más allá de toda explicación lógica, y eso… me aterra. El no saber lo que va a pasar me asusta especialmente… ¿crees que groudon y kyogre destruirán todo Hoenn, Bruno?-inquirió ella, asustada.

-Espero que no… pero en estos momentos, cualquier cosa es posible.

Aura dio un respingo y se abrazó con más fuerza a él, comenzando a temblar.

-No podía dormir… tuve una pesadilla horrible, groudon y kyogre peleaban, tú trabas de detenerlos, pero… caías de la grupa de latios, y… te aplastaban-explicó entonces, con voz llorosa.

Bruno la miró, preocupado por lo que le estaba contando.

-Y luego… y luego un maremoto barría Hoenn, destruía Villa Raíz, muriendo mi padre, tus padres y los vecinos… era horrible-siguió explicando, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

El chico la estrechó entre sus brazos para calmarla, murmurando de seguido.

-Ya, ya está, eso no va a pasar… sólo fue un sueño, tranquila…

-Yo… yo conseguía sobrevivir, pero… me quedaba sin nada, sin hogar, sin familia… sin ti…

Bruno la abrazó con más fuerza y la dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Mira, no hay nada en el mundo que me pueda separar de ti si yo consigo evitarlo. Además, yo no le daría tanta importancia, sólo fue un sueño, tu cabeza metiéndose contigo…

-¿Tú crees? No sé, después de lo que me pasó en el monte Pírico ya no sé qué pensar… esa visión me dijo que sufriría una gran pérdida y mi madre se ha ido, también dijo que groudon y kyogre despertarían y ahora estamos así… ¿y si lo que he visto en mi sueño es algo que puede suceder también?-inquirió ella, muy asustada al respecto.

-No, no, yo no lo creo, una cosa es recibir una profecía en un lugar como el monte Pírico y otra es tener un sueño intranquilo en la cama de un centro pokémon…-opinó el chico contundentemente.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Podría pasar cualquier cosa, tú mismo lo has dicho…

Ante eso Bruno no supo muy bien qué decirla a continuación, sin embargo pensó muy bien en sus palabras antes de volver a hablar.

-Mira, yo tampoco sé mucho de éstas cosas, pero sí sé algo. Y es que no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe. Igual me repito un poco, pero yo siempre voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase. Recuérdalo.

Las contundentes y sinceras palabras del muchacho lograron calmar un poco más a la chica, la cual se apretó un poco más fuerte a su lado, llegando a susurrar en un momento dado.

-Gracias, Bruno, por todo… te quiero.

-Y yo más aún.

Un suave y tierno beso terminó de tranquilizar a la muchacha, cogiéndose de la mano mientras observaban por el ventanal cómo el tiempo cambiaba de nuevo; fuertes vientos azotaban la ciudad, sacudiendo con fuerza los árboles del jardín, y un diluvio caía sobre los cristales, repiqueteando al compás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio, Plubio se las pasaba encerrado en su despacho junto con Máximo, consultando sus libros e investigando al respecto; en ese momento estaba mirando una vieja edición donde había una ilustración de groudon y kyogre enfrentados, con cara de pocos amigos. Tras groudon volcanes y terremotos sacudían la tierra, mientras que, tras kyogre, maremotos y tsunamis lo inundaban todo; había un testimonio sobre aquella lucha encarnizada, Plubio lo leyó.

 _No pudimos quedarnos en la aldea, puesto que el suelo se abrió y la devoró por completo, llevándose a las mujeres y a los niños; corrimos sin descanso, pero ríos de fuego salían de las entrañas de la tierra y nos rodeaban. Ni el risco más alto ni el monte más grande nos conseguían resguardar de aquel desastre, todo era engullido por la tierra; al otro lado, el mar embravecido hundía nuestros barcos e inundaba los valles cercanos, ahogando a todo ser viviente. Olas del tamaño de montañas nos amenazaban con ahogarnos a todos, mientras que al otro lado, la tierra cobraba vida; y en el medio de aquel desastre, esas dos monstruosidades seguían peleando y luchando sin descanso. Condenándonos a todos_.

Ese manuscrito era una copia del original, encontrado hace bastantes años en un cofre cerrado herméticamente, entre otros restos; databa de principios del primerísimo siglo, y no había ninguna otra copia en todo el mundo. Basándose en el testimonio del asustado hombre, se podía imaginar el horror que azotó esa parte de Japón. Aunque curiosamente, el resto de Oceanía no corrió la misma suerte, y menos pruebas había en el resto del mundo que confirmaran que el destructivo fenómeno se hubiera extendido por todo el globo. Aun y con todo, daba a entender lo que sucedería si algo así volvía a pasar. Y no afectaría sólo a Japón, sino al resto del mundo.

Pero a Publio le llamaba la atención que el fenómeno no se extendiera más allá de las costas japonesas; algo debió de pasar para que groudon y kyogre dejaran de luchar, pero ¿el qué? Ateniéndose a las leyendas del monte Pírico, las esferas rojas y azul tendrían la respuesta, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez hubiera algo más detrás de ellas. Aun así, aunque las tuviera tampoco sabría muy bien qué hacer exactamente. Después de todo, aunque las esferas pueden controlar a los dos legendarios hasta cierto punto, nadie había conseguido realizar semejante hazaña, ni siquiera había testimonios de alguien lográndolo como tal aun a pesar de que su misma existencia lo probaba.

-Diablos, todo lleva al mismo callejón sin salida… ¿qué ocurriría en realidad?-inquirió en ese momento el líder de gimnasio en voz alta.

-No lo sé, siento como si mi cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar…-masculló Máximo, cogiéndose del tabique de la nariz con gesto cansado.

-Deberiamos descansar un poco…

-Sí, deberíamos…

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos tan solo roto por la lluvia que caía fuera, resonando en el estudio con un sonido apagado.

-¿Crees que podremos detener esta debacle?-inquirió Máximo, sentado en un butacón cercano.

-Ah, yo ya no sé qué pensar…-murmuró Plubio, cerrando el libro.

Un rayo iluminó el despacho y el consiguiente trueno hizo temblar los cristales de toda Arrecípolis.

-En el supuesto de que alguno de los dos decida mover ficha, seguramente lo haga aquí… y lo sabes-murmuró Máximo en ese momento.

Plubio asintió y cerró los ojos, preocupado. Como líder de gimnasio que era debía de proteger tanto a la ciudad como a sus ciudadanos de cualquier peligro que la amenazara. Pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer si esos dos aparecían. Evacuar toda la ciudad a tiempo sería imposible, en todo caso habría que hacerla con antelación pero tampoco sabían cuándo o en qué momento iban a aparecer. Todo quedaba supeditado a las acciones de los dos legendarios. Y eso les daba muy poco margen de maniobra.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que en la cueva ancestral se conserva un poder del cual se dice que no es de este mundo… puede resultar como un imán para esos dos.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

La cueva ancestral estaba un poco apartada de la ciudad, pero visible, tras pasar una vistosa arquería que guardaba la entrada. Sólo Plubio podía entrar en ella. Y cada vez que lo hacía, un escalofrío recorría su espalda; el ambiente dentro de ella es distinto al de cualquier otra cueva, se podía percibir cierta sensación extraña, casi espiritual, envolviendo todo su espacio. Y en el centro de la misma, en una amplia sala repleta de rubíes y zafiros, un lago de aguas calmas desprendía un resplandor verdoso que le confería un aspecto casi fantasmal. Lo poco que sabía de esa agua se lo contó su tatarabuelo, el cual fue lo suficientemente críptico y misterioso como para no entender casi nada. Y poco más sabía él a partir de ese punto.

Máximo soltó un suspiro y en ese momento murmuró.

-Supongo que sabrás que ando tras la pista de los tres colosos…

-Sí ¿cómo te va?-inquirió Plubio.

-Conseguí descifrar la mayoría de las inscripciones exteriores y todo apunta a que las respuestas están dentro de la cámara, sé cómo avanzar, pero… creo que voy a necesitar ayuda.

-Y ya has pensado en alguien…-se anticipó Plubio a su amigo.

-Sí… puede que Aura me pueda ayudar.

-¿Aura? ¿La chiquilla que está con ese chico?

-Sí, esa chica es muy inteligente y tiene aptitudes más que de sobra. Ya lo sabes, Plubio, si consigo desentrañar el misterio puede que sirvan como ayuda, podrían proteger a la ciudad de la destrucción-insistió Máximo.

-Si lo consigues, genial, puede que al fin y al cabo necesitemos su ayuda igualmente… por cierto ¿te han llegado ya los resultados de los análisis?-inquirió Plubio, cambiando de tema.

-Ah… que va, deben de andar ocupados últimamente en el hospital, no me ha llegado nada.

Plubio no dijo nada más y volvió al libro; por su parte Máximo se quedó en silencio, observando como llovía con un gesto trémulo grabado en su cara.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en las afueras de ciudad Calagua, se vivía una situación harto singular y hasta estrafalaria dependiendo de a quién se le preguntara. La gran mayoría de soldados del equipo Magma se encontraban apartados en uno de los salones de la guarida del equipo Aqua, suyos soldados ocupaban el otro tercio del lugar mirando a sus rivales con caras confusas y molestas a partes iguales. Los respectivos administradores de ambos equipos se encontraban sentados a ambos extremos de una alargada mesa, mirándose entre ellos con caras de circunstancia e incomodidad. Silvina y Matías miraban fijamente a la pared contraria, tratando de ignorar tremenda situación, mientras que Tatiano y Carola hacían lo propio, aunque ésta última se entrentenía mascando chicle y haciendo pompas con gran habilidad. Mascó un poco más, lo extendió sobre sus dientes, sacó un poco la lengua y sopló suavemente, al tiempo que la pompa se iba formando poco a poco. Ésta fue alcanzando un tamaño considerable, llegando a cubrir casi toda su boca, hasta que finalmente no pudo aguantar más y la tensión la rompió. Fue en ese momento cuando Silvina exclamó de improviso.

-¡Agh, ya está bien, para de una vez, me estás poniendo de los nervios!

-Si te pones nerviosa es cosa tuya, yo sólo como chicle, si eso te molesta lo siento por ti-murmuró Carola, con gesto neutro.

-Recordadme por qué estamos aquí, por favor…-musitó la administradora del equipo Aqua, conteniendo su furia.

-Nuestro líder nos pidió que trataramos de hacer migas con vosotros de alguna forma, pero dudo mucho que logremos gran cosa visto lo visto…-murmuró Tatiano, sin muchas ganas de hablar.

-Oh, sí, se nota la concordia y el entendimiento que hay entre nosotros ahora mismo-asintió en ese momento Matías, con sorna infinita.

El resto de soldados Aqua miraron a sus superiores con gesto queda, en ese momento Tolo, que estaba con ellos, exclamó.

-¡Ya está bien de teatro, démosles una soberana paliza!

-¡Podríamos hacer lo mismo con vosotros, mierdecillas azules!-les espetó entonces un soldado Magma.

Ese comentario caldeó los ánimos peligrosamente, sin embargo los respectivos administradores controlaron la situación lo antes posible.

-¡Tolo, cierra la boca, primer y último aviso!-exclamó Silvina, con voz queda.

-¡El siguiente que vuelva a abrir la boca le mando a desescombrar la guarida él sólo y a mano!-hizo lo propio Tatiano.

Eso bastó para contener a los soldados y evitar males mayores, quedándose callados y fulminándose con la mirada. En ese momento Silvina dejó escapar un respingo, comentando de seguido.

-Agh, en serio, no entiendo por qué querríamos formar una alianza con vosotros ahora mismo…

-Nosotros tampoco, pero el jefe nos ha dicho que debemos encontrar una forma de redefinir nuestros objetivos ahora que hemos fracasado en nuestro intento de controlar a nuestros respectivos legendarios-explicó Carola con apatía.

-¿No es esa una forma muy somera de decir que ya no tenemos razón de existir?-inquirió Matías, alzando las cejas.

-¿Y eso por qué? Estamos aquí y ahora, decir eso tiene muy poco fundamento…-le espetó Tatiano.

Por un momento quisieron rebatir eso, aunque en ese instante uno de los soldados Aqua murmuró.

-Bueno… kyogre está despierto y está causando una buena desde que lo hizo. Y no tiene pinta de ir a restaurar nada dado que escapó sin hacernos ni caso…

-Y lo mismo por parte de groudon, encima destruyó nuestra guarida y ahora no tenemos donde meternos… gracias por dejar que nos quedáramos…-añadió un soldado Magma, algo incómodo.

-Ah, no es nada…-murmuró el soldado Aqua, igual de incómodo.

De alguna forma ese intercambio de palabras suavizó el ambiente, comenzando a hablar entre sí más tranquilamente. Los administradores observaron la situación un tanto chocados, como si no se esperaran ese giro tan natural y relajado de los acontecimientos.

-Es un comienzo, supongo…-murmuró Tatiano, anonadado.

-Ver para creer-asintió Silvina, igual de pasmada.

-Espero que el jefe sepa lo que hace-añadió Carola, haciendo otra pompa con el chicle.

Por otro lado, en el despacho de Aquiles, éste seguía un tanto reacio a hacer tratos con Magno.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho, no estoy dispuesto a entregar nada así por las buenas, aún tenemos una oportunidad de reencauzar todo esto!

-¡Oh, claro, porque funcionó tan bien la primera vez! ¡Aparca por una vez tu maldito orgullo, Aquiles, no vamos a poder hacer nada, groudon y kyogre son más poderosos de lo que imaginábamos!-insistió Magno, sin rendirse.

-¡Ya, claro, venme con esas ahora, se supone que las esferas nos ayudarían a controlarlos, fuiste tú quien me vino a mí proponiéndome el ir a por ellas los dos juntos!

-¡Eso fue cuando pensábamos que las esferas bastarían para controlarlos, pero al final resultó en desastre! ¡Recapacita, Aquiles, aunque sigamos teniéndolas no van a servir de nada, tenemos que pensar en otra cosa para parar todo esto!

Las palabras de Magno dieron qué pensar al líder del equipo Aqua, recordando entonces un pequeño as en la manga que compró hace tiempo por si las cosas se torcían; hizo mano de su cajita, sin embargo se quedó blanco en cuanto vio que no estaba allí.

-¿¡Qué?! No… ¿dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está?!-musitó Aquiles, incrédulo.

-¿El qué, de qué hablas? ¿Me estás escuchando, Aquiles?-inquirió el líder del equipo Magma, ceñudo.

El aludido ignoró el comentario, comenzando a buscarla por todos los lados, sin embargo se dio con un canto en los dientes al ver que no estaba allí. Su única arma para cambiar las cosas se había perdido. Y eso le dejaba en una situación muy comprometida.

-Mira, no sé qué habrás perdido, pero yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Puede que las esferas fallaran en su momento, pero es lo único que tenemos para detener a groudon y kyogre. Si no quieres participar allá tú, pero ten por seguro que habrá consecuencias-aseguró Magno con vehemencia.

En eso estaba de acuerdo, pero no por el asunto que les atañía precisamente; por un instante contempló toda las posiblidades, debatiéndose sobre todo por la más segura para él. Y, sin mucha más opción salvo la de aceptar, murmuró.

-Está bien, Magno, tú ganas. Lo haremos a tu manera.

El aludido se quedó un tanto sorprendido al ver lo fácil que había resultado ser, tan fácil que incluso le hizo sospechar, sin embargo había cosas más importantes en ese momento. Afuera la tormenta agitaba la cala, haciendo impracticable el acceso a la guarida.

* * *

-Han usado la esfera roja… estamos en problemas.

-Sí, sí, no te creas que no lo he notado…

Shuppet quiso decir algo, pero supo entonces que no ayudaría en nada y prefirió guardarse sus comentarios; los últimos días con latias habían sido complicados, e insistirla una vez más en sus obligaciones sólo empeoraría las cosas. Entendía perfectamente que aún estuviera enfadada por la actitud de su hermano, ya que después de todo había estado mucho tiempo encerrada en la isla del sur, pero eso no justificaba para nada ignorar su deber así sin más. Seguramente latios estaba haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar las esferas. Y eso para latias sumaba puntos en su contra cuando se reencontraran, si es que lo acababan haciendo alguna vez.

Aun así decidió volver a intentarlo, por el bien de su vieja amiga y el de todos.

-Latias…

-¿Sí?

-¿No crees que deberías hacer algo por recuperar la esfera? Mira a tu alrededor, esto sólo es el principio, y si no se hace algo pronto las consecuencias serán catastróficas. Sé que lo has pasado mal, pero eso no debería ser un impedimento para tratar de hacer las cosas bien. Piensa que está mucho en juego…

Las palabras de suppet se quedaron flotando en el aire, al tiempo que la aludida miraba a la lluvia caer con expresión neutra; por un momento pareció que iba a replicar con gesto molesto, sin embargo el pokémon legendario esbozó un gesto temeroso, murmurando al poco rato.

-Ya lo sé… sé que debería haber hecho más, pero es que… tengo miedo. Yo no soy tan fuerte y decidida como mi hermano, y siempre he estado bajo su alero desde que era pequeña. Nunca he sido capaz de defenderme por mí sola, fue precisamente eso lo que le llevó a mi hermano encerrarme en esa isla por querer protegerme. Más de una vez me he dicho a mí misma que debo ser fuerte, pero no hago más que huir de los problemas…

-Entonces enfréntate a ellos, sé fuerte, latias, sé que eres capaz de eso y más si te lo propones. Después de todo no estás sola. Me tienes a mí y a tu hermano, que estoy seguro que podrá perdonarte. Y, si tiene el suficiente coraje como para ver sus propios errores, puede que también se disculpe contigo por haberte tratado así.

Las palabras del pokémon fantasma infundieron un poco de coraje y ánimo a latias, la cual se sintió profundamente agradecida.

-Eres la única capaz de animarme así. Gracias, shuppet, he de hacer las cosas bien. Buscaré a mi hermano y recuperaremos las esferas juntos.

Esta vez no faltaría a su deber. Por el bien de todos.

* * *

¡Y más Pokémon! ¿Por qué no? XD aunque habrá un pequeño parón porque me iré de vacaciones durante el resto de agosto (menos mal), pero quería subir éste capítulo antes de marcharme. A ver si el descanso me ayuda y esa puta señora se digna a iluminarme en otros menesteres, porque vamos... pero bueno, hablemos del capítulo.

Es otro capítulo de transición antes de que la mierda golpee el ventilador, básicamente, pero me ayuda a seguir construyendo personajes, introducir uno nuevo y terminar de prepararlo todo para el enfrentamiento final. Ah, soy un cabrón ¿verdad? XD tranquilos, tenía pensado continuar hasta al menos terminar con el conflicto principal y ya ahí parar, dependiendo de si a la señora le daba o no por iluminarme de nuevo, pero bueno, ya veré lo que haré cuando vuelva.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews, insultos y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 33**

 **Estallido**

Al día siguiente, la mañana transcurría con otro periodo de calor tras toda la noche diluviando sin cesar. Los ciudadanos estaban algo asustados y confusos por todo lo que estaba pasando, y confiaban en que pronto pasaría. Sin embargo, durante un silencioso desayuno, la tierra comenzó a temblar abruptamente alertando a todo el mundo.

-¿¡Un terremoto?!-inquirió Bruno, asustado.

Fenómenos como esos eran relativamente habituales en Japón, pero ése no se sentía como un temblor común al uso. Aura se agarró a él, igual de asustada, y los dos se escondieron bajo la mesa al igual que todo el mundo, siguiendo las pautas de actuación comunes en relación con este tipo de sucesos. La ciudad se estremeció durante unos buenos segundos y, acto seguido, todo regresó a la normalidad.

Los dos adolescentes asomaron la cabeza, algo inquietos, al tiempo que el resto de personas hacían lo mismo. Nada parecía haberse desprendido y el edificio parecía haber resistido el embate con entereza. Pero un segundo después hubo una abrupta detonación y todo el mundo salió al exterior para ver qué había sido eso. Bruno y Aura, en cuanto lo vieron, se quedaron pasmados.

Y es que groudon había decidido ser el primero en mover ficha, haciendo acto de presencia e intensificando aún más el calor; había hecho aparecer un trozo de tierra en medio del gran lago, sobre el que se encontraba parado, como si estuviera esperando. Justo en ese momento el agua del lago se revolvió y, de golpe, apareció kyogre; nada más hacerlo el tiempo se revolvió de nuevo, comenzando a luchar contra el sol abrasador. Los dos némesis se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sabiendo que la batalla era inminente.

-Oh, no…-masculló Aura entre dientes, asustada.

Los dos se lanzaron un rugido, desafiantes; sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, aparecieron tanto Magno como Aquiles volando con sus pokémon y portando ambas esferas consigo.

-¡Detente, groudon!

-¡No lo hagas, kyogre!

Los dos aterrizaron en la isla donde se situaba el gimnasio, y alzaron las esferas en dirección a sus respectivos pokémon legendarios.

-¡Aquí, groudon, mira, la esfera azul! ¡Te ordeno que te vuelvas a dormir, ahora!-indicó Magno.

-¡Tú también, kyogre, vamos!-hizo lo propio Aquiles.

En ese momento salieron del gimnasio tanto Plubio y Máximo, extrañados por la algarabía, y el líder del gimnasio, al ver el panorama, exclamó.

-¡No, soltadlas, ahora!

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo de nada y las dos esferas comenzaron a brillar, sorprendiendo tanto a Magno como Aquiles; por unos segundos parecía que había funcionado, pero para la sorpresa de todos, incluidos los líderes de ambos equipos, las esferas atravesaron las manos de sus portadores, metiéndose en su interior.

-Oh, no…-masculló Plubio.

Tanto a Magno como Aquiles se les marcó la piel, trazando en ella los mismos surcos que cruzaban la piel de ambos legendarios; gritaron como si se estuvieran quemando por dentro y, acto seguido, comenzaron a levitar hasta terminar a lomos de sus respectivos legendarios. Magno fue el primero en hablar, y lo hizo con la voz cambiada y gritando como un poseso.

-¡Kyogre!

Aquiles fue el siguiente en aullar como un animal,

-¡Groudon!

Por un momento entablaron una conversación de lo más animada entre los dos, siendo oídos por toda la localidad y con sus voces haciendo eco entre las paredes del antiguo volcán.

-¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí, el poder de la naturaleza perdura en la cueva Ancestral!

-¡Sí, aún recuerdo nuestra última pelea, pero ésta vez no te lo dejaré pasar, acabaré contigo para siempre!

-¡No si yo hago lo mismo contigo! ¡Este mundo es demasiado pequeño para los dos!

-No son ellos… no pueden ser ellos…-musitó Bruno, siendo testigo de algo inusual.

-¿¡Qué está pasando, Plubio?!-inquirió Máximo en ese momento, anonadado.

-Las esferas contienen gran parte del poder tanto de la tierra como de ambos pokémon legendarios, un poder incomensurable que va más allá de todo entendimiento, si un humano no la sujeta con cuidado la esfera lo domina por completo. No están hablando ni Aquiles ni Magno, están hablando groudon y kyogre, se han adueñado de ellos.

Y, tras ese último apunte, comenzó la batalla. Kyogre atacó primero lanzando una enorme ola hacia groudon, el cual la interceptó mediante una cuchillada a tiempo, rompiéndola y evitando así que le tocara. Acto seguido cargó un rayo solar potentísimo y lo soltó de golpe, pero kyogre se protegió a tiempo.

-Ahora sí que hay que evacuar la ciudad…-musitó Plubio.

La alarma comenzó a oírse por toda Arrecípolis, poniéndose la gente en movimiento; Bruno y Aura fueron a recoger sus cosas para ayudar a evacuar a la gente, pero Máximo fue hasta ella y la detuvo.

-¡Espera, Aura!

-¡Máximo! ¡Ahora no me puedo entretener, tengo que ayudar a evacuar!

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, escucha, necesito tu ayuda para parar a esos dos ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que visitaríamos la cámara sellada? Tiene que ser ahora.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero no me puedo ir así sin más, tendría por lo menos que avisar a Bruno!

-¡Bruno estará bien, di instrucciones para que le avisaran, él también ayudará pero de otra forma!

-¿Cómo? Máximo, no entiendo nada…-masculló la chica, preocupada.

-Sé que es demasiado abrupto y no ha habido tiempo de organizar nada, pero debemos hacer esto. Por favor… confía en mí…

Las palabras del muchacho terminaron de convencer a la chica, la cual sabía que no tenía nada que temer por Bruno, murmurando de seguido.

-Está bien, vamos…

Sin mayor dilación Máximo sacó a su skarmory y los dos montaron en él, echando a volar en dirección suroeste y dejando atrás una caótica Arrecípolis. Aura confiaba en que el irse ayudaría de cierta forma a toda esa gente. Por el bien de todos.

* * *

Mientras tanto groudon y kyogre seguían con su lucha encarnizada, en ella el pokémon legendario rojo hundió sus zarpas en la tierra y un abrupto y fortísimo terremoto sacudió Arrecípolis; algunos edificios cayeron y otros se resquebrajaron, la gente corría desesperada, muchos cayeron al suelo y fueron pisoteados, otros fueron víctimas de los edificios caídos y el resto se echaron al agua. Al no haber otra escapatoria posible muchos decidieron escalar hasta el borde del cráter y tirarse al agua del océano Pacífico; nadie se atrevía a acercarse al lago, por lo que el acceso submarino se volvió inaccesible. Kyogre respondió con un hidrobomba, que groudon bloqueó con otro rayo solar; la intensa sequía que luchaba contra la llovizna imperante facilitaba el uso inmediato de ese tipo de ataques, además de potenciar inmensamente el uso de movimientos de fuego. Aprovechó entonces para lanzar una rápida llamarada en su contra, pero kyogre la apagó de un coletazo.

-¿¡Crees que me vas a parar con eso?! ¡Ingenuo!-gritó Aquiles.

Acto seguido kyogre se sacudió y creó una onda expansiva que peinó toda la zona, saliendo más allá de Arrecípolis; la onda comenzó a elevarse y, poco después, un tsunami se formó en menos de cinco minutos, dirigiéndose hacia todas direcciones. No tardó nada en llegar a ciudad Algaria, donde la gente comenzaba a correr desesperada tratando de salir de esa ratonera; el agua de la playa se alejó unos cuantos metros debido a la cercanía de la gran ola, que alcanzaba los seis metros de altura. Pero dos personas estaban apostadas en medio de la misma, sin ningún tipo de miedo.

-¡Ahora Leti!

-¡Sí, Vito!

Con ayuda de sus pokémon, y usando sus poderes psíquicos, controlaron la gran ola y la obligaron a romper antes de que alcanzara la costa; el tsunami rompió a pocos metros de la playa y la posterior tromba de agua se sobrevino después. Los pokémon de los líderes elevaron a sus entrenadores, que vieron como el agua arrasaba con la playa e inundaba gran parte de la ciudad.

-Al menos no acabará todo destruido-murmuró Leti, viendo con pesar cómo su ciudad se inundaba.

-Sí… fue buena idea llevar a la población a lo alto de la colina -añadió su hermano, igual de consternado.

La gran mayoría de los edificios más modernos resistieron sin muchos problemas la embatida del agua, pero los más antiguos y pequeños no pudieron hacer nada por mantenerse en pie, cayendo en consecuencia. La totalidad de la población de la ciudad se había refugiado en el centro espacial, observando cómo el agua destruía su hogar y llorando en silencio.

En ciudad Colosalia, desde lo alto de sus escarpados acantilados, se podía ver al tsunami acercándose a gran velocidad; cuatro personas lo observaban, con gestos preocupados.

-La situación se ha vuelto un pelín crítica…-murmuró una mujer de mediana edad.

-No mola, no…-murmuró un hombre de edad joven.

Una chica de la misma edad que él y un hombre algo más mayor que la mujer de mediana edad no dijeron nada, viendo venir el gigantesco tsunami con gestos nerviosos.

La ola se acercaba cada vez más deprisa, parecía imposible detenerla; pero en un momento dado se sucedieron varios resplandores, cuatro balls se abrieron y, de seguido, las cuatro personas corearon.

-¡Hiperrayo!

Cuatro poderosos hiperrayos salieron disparados hacia la ola, uniéndose en un momento dado y formando uno sólo que duplicó su potencia; el hiperrayo potenciado se encontró con el tsunami e hizo fuerza sobre un solo punto del mismo hasta que finalmente hizo explosión, la cual provocó que la ola rompiera antes de tiempo. Al final, una fuerte tromba de agua fue lo único que llegó a la costa, pero los altos y rocosos acantilados de la isla pararon el agua sin problemas.

-Buen trabajo…-murmuró el hombre de avanzada edad.

-Sí… pero me preocupa el resto de ciudades…-comentó la chica joven, mirando al horizonte preocupada.

-En ese caso no nos quedemos parados ¿no os parece? La gente necesita nuestra ayuda, vamos a rockear-sugirió en ese momento el chico joven, con desparpajo.

-Coincido contigo, querido-asintió la mujer de mediana edad.

Sin decir más, los cuatro se movieron rápidamente, dejando atrás ciudad Colosalia.

Mientras tanto, en pueblo Oromar se desconocía lo que ocurría y vivían totalmente ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo; el pueblo entero destacaba por flotar sobre un gran banco de corsola, era una localidad de arraigadas costumbres de mar. Unos ancianos tomaban el aire al lado de una de las casas, totalmente inconscientes de lo que se les echaba encima.

-El tiempo está raro…-comentó uno de ellos en ese momento.

-Sí…

Tras una breve pausa, volvió a hablar con gesto sereno.

-Por cierto, hoy no se ve la isla Espejismo…

-No…

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, dejando pasar el tiempo pensando en sus cosas; pocos minutos después se comenzó a oír un leve murmullo que fue aumentando poco a poco a cada segundo que pasaba, uno de ellos se dio la vuelta para comprobar qué era eso y se quedó blanco ante lo que vio.

-¡Ah, Octavio, es… es…!

-Sí…

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el tsunami pasó por encima del pueblo, fue todo tan rápido que no se enteraron; de hecho, tampoco era seguro si el pueblo estaba ahí antes del impacto.

En ciudad Portual y en ciudad Calagua ya se había transmitido el aviso y se estaban evacuando las dos, pero de una forma demasiado lenta y poco organizada; en cuanto la ola alcanzó ciudad Calagua no se había evacuado aún ni la mitad. La playa fue borrada y el agua se llevó casi toda la arena, embarrando las calles de la ciudad, que soportaban como podían las embatidas del agua; los edificios más altos resistían, pero las casas más pequeñas y antiguas no, siendo arrastradas por la tremenda fuerza del agua, así como coches y otros objetos más pequeños que tampoco resistieron las corrientes. El agua llegó hasta un poco más allá de la entrada de la ciudad, justamente tras el final de una cola de tráfico enorme, formada por los desplazamientos.

En ciudad Portual tuvieron más suerte, ya que las islas y otros cuerpos de tierra que había entre medias sirvieron de muro para parar en gran parte la fuerza de la ola, pero no evitaron que el nivel del agua subiera igualmente e invadiera las calles; los barcos del puerto llegaron a embarrancar en tierra firme al ser arrastrados, el mercado fue arrasado y hasta el museo marítimo se inundó.

En el resto de la prefectura el tiempo inestable se encargó de hacer estragos hasta en las localidades más alejadas, incluso el monte Cenizo se reactivó de golpe en cuanto groudon comenzó a pelear, burbujeando su cráter con inusitada fuerza y amenazando con una nueva erupción que obligó a evacuar pueblo Lavacalda como medida de precaución.

Todo Hoenn parecía estar vivo de repente, amenazando a todos sus habitantes. Y eso tan sólo era el principio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Arrecípolis, la batalla entre los dos titanes continuaba sin dar muestras de ir a parar por parte de ambos pokémon legendarios; aun a pesar de provocar el tsunami, groudon aprovechó el momento para acercarse a kyogre y asestarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con cuchillada, el cual respondió con un súbito hidrobomba para alejarlo que groudon no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, notándolo en sus carnes.

-¡Argh, no sabes cuánto te odio!-musitó el pokémon legendario de tierra a través de Magno.

-¡Oh, seguro que no tanto como yo!-masculló el de agua por boca de Aquiles.

Una nueva hidrobomba salió disparada hacia delante, pero otro rayo solar lo detuvo en seco, quedando ese intento de hacerse daño en nada. De nuevo se echaron uno encima del otro para hacer uso de su fuerza bruta, mientras seguían espetándose cosas entre sí.

-¡Este mundo me pertenece, gracias a mí tanto humanos como seres pudieron asentarse, yo les di un hogar donde progresar y salir adelante!

-¡Sigue soñando, ingenuo, yo les di la vida, sin mí hubieran perecido totalmente resecos, soy yo quien se merece un lugar en este mundo más que nadie!

-¡Ah, ahora te las das de divino, me pregunto qué opinará Él al respecto!

-¡Pues lo mismo que tú, desgraciado! ¡Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas!

-¡Me encantaría verlo!

Los dos respondieron con un potente golpe cabeza que les dejó momentáneamente alelados, pero retomaron enseguida el combate intercambiándose golpes sin cesar.

Por su parte Bruno ayudó a evacuar en todo momento sin hacer caso a los chillidos de los legendarios, sin embargo se dio cuenta enseguida que había perdido de vista a su chica.

-¡Espera! ¿Aura? ¿¡Dónde estás?! ¡Aura!

-¿Es usted Bruno?

Esa cascada voz le hizo darse la vuelta y vio entonces a un señor mayor mirándole atentamente.

-Ah, sí, soy yo…

-Me han pedido que le comunique que su amiga esta con el señorito Peñas, para que no se preocupe-anunció el anciano.

-Ah, vale, menos mal…-suspiró él, aliviado.

-Pero se requiere de su presencia en la cueva Ancestral, le están esperando allí.

-Ah, vale… ¿y dónde está?

-Se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad, pasada una callejuela que baja hacia el sur… yo le guio, sígame-indicó el anciano.

Tanto Bruno como el anciano se pusieron en marcha, teniendo que dar un amplio rodeo hacia el otro lado de la ciudad; durante el camino hubo varios temblores fruto del enfrentamiento entre groudon y kyogre que sacudieron la tierra, haciendo caer varios balcones y tejados; la gente corría despavorida buscando una forma de salir de allí, las autoridades evacuaban de la forma más ordenada y controlada posible, pero el miedo y el hecho de que dos pokémon tan antiguos estaban ahí y ahora luchando entre sí no ayudaba a conservar la calma.

Finalmente, y tras pasar por una zona llena de cascotes, llegaron a la cueva ancestral, la cual se encontraba precedida por una vistosa y antigua arquería de piedra ricamente labrada. El anciano se quedó custodiándola y él se adentró en ella a no más tardar. No era muy grande ni muy profunda, se encontraba iluminada artificialmente mediante una serie de antorchas encendidas y, en la última estancia, se encontró con un lago subterráneo que parecía brillar con luz propia en un tono verdoso de lo más curioso y característico. Las paredes de piedra de la caverna se encontraban llenas a ambos lados de tanto rubíes como zafiros incrustados, dando al lugar un contraste muy notable. Plubio se encontraba allí, mirando al agua con gesto escrutador y preocupado.

-Hola, Plubio-saludó el chico, nervioso.

-Hola Bruno… Máximo me dijo que eras un chaval bastante prometedor.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que sí…

El líder del gimnasio suspiró y preguntó acto seguido.

-¿Te han hablado alguna vez de este lugar?

-Sí, algo nos explicó Máximo, pero no muy a fondo…

-Lógico y normal, ya que después de todo sólo unos pocos tienen permitido entrar aquí. Se dice que en este lugar reposa todo el poder y la sabiduría de los ancestros, un poder tan antiguo como infinito, cuya existencia se remonta a los principios mismos de este planeta cuando estaba en sus etapas tempranas de vida. ¿Qué sabes de todo esto, Bruno?

-Pues lo básico, lo que enseñan en la escuela… que se formó hace aproximadamente unos 4550 millones de años, y que la vida surgió unos mil millones de años después. Que la actividad volcánica imperante de su núcleo fue formando poco a poco la atmósfera, la cual condensó el agua y llenó la superficie terrestre. Que ésta se fue asentando poco a poco, formándose los continentes. Y que del agua misma surgió la vida…

-Exacto, esa es la aproximación científica, pero si le preguntas a un teólogo te contará una historia distinta. Historias distintas, pero mismo resultado: la vida. Sí, eso es lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí. Tanto groudon como kyogre ayudaron en su día a establecer la vida en la tierra, y ahora luchan por su supremacía y acaparar todo ese poder que se encuentra aquí guardado a buen recaudo ¿por qué crees que lo ansían tanto?

Esa pregunta cogió desprevenido al chico, no muy seguro de qué responder al respecto; aun así echó las cartas al vuelo, teniendo en cuenta sobre todo lo que Aura llegó a plantear, murmurando con cuidado.

-Bueno, tal vez haya algo aquí que les interese… algo más espiritual que físico.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Plubio, el cual asintió mientras comentaba.

-Sí, veo que pensamos igual. La conexión entre esta cueva y el monte Pírico ha sido tema de estudio desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo mismo no puedo evitar hacerme preguntas al respecto. Es posible que las respuestas estén más cerca de lo que nosotros mismos pensamos, sin embargo por otro lado no quiero pecar de imprudente, después de todo no quiero quebrantar el lugar que yo mismo juré proteger tiempo atrás.

Tras eso el líder se agachó frente al agua, alzando una mano como queriendo tocar su superficie, pero se contuvo por un momento y volvió a hablar.

-A decir verdad nunca he interactuado con el agua, y me da reparo hacerlo. Después de todo estamos hablando de un poder que va más allá de nuestra propia comprensión. Pero dado que no encuentro nada que nos pueda ayudar a calmar la furia de groudon y kyogre, no me queda más remedio. He consultado todas las fuentes posibles y nada he encontrado, espero hallar respuestas aquí.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Plubio?-inquirió Bruno en ese momento.

-Claro, adelante.

-¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir, podrías haber pedido ayuda a cualquier otro, incluso a Máximo ¿por qué has querido que sea yo quien te ayude?

Esa pregunta pareció pillar desprevenido al líder de gimnasio, el cual esbozó una sagaz sonrisita antes de contestar.

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta ¿no crees?

Tras eso Plubio no dijo nada más y tocó el agua suavemente, dando un toque a su superficie con la yema de sus dedos; las ondas peinaron el agua, al tiempo que ésta comenzaba a cambiar. Y entonces, como si una pantalla de cine se tratara, comenzaron a pasar muchas imágenes que sorprendieron a los dos más para mal que para bien. Y es que en ellas salían cosas inenarrables, tan sólo muerte, destrucción y caos a una escala inimaginable; ciudades arrasadas por volcanes, maremotos, sequías e inundaciones. Vieron a Londres inundarse al pasar un maremoto sobre la barrera del Támesis, que precisamente protegía a la ciudad de eso mismo. Viena y Venecia siendo tragadas por el agua. Antiguos volcanes como el Vesubio, el Etna, el Krakatoa, el Tambora, el Pinatubo o el Nevado del Ruiz entrando en erupción de nuevo a una escala nunca antes vista en ellos. Nueva York siendo víctima de otro tsunami. San Francisco cayendo sobre su propio peso en el fondo de una enorme dolina. La caldera de Yellowstone erupcionando a lo bestia. Lugares emblemáticos como el Kremlin o el Reichstag alemán destruyéndose. Atenas derrumbándose con el Olimpo al fondo partiéndose en dos. Era demasiado.

-Creo… creo que nos está mostrando nuestro futuro…-musitó Bruno, horrorizado.

Plubio no encajaba del todo lo que veía, era demasiado impactante como para ser el futuro… ¿o tal vez sí? Groudon y kyogre eran capaces de seguir luchando hasta el mismísimo final. Y si eso pasaba, estarían todos condenados. No habría salvación posible.

-Dejémoslo, Plubio, creo que no ha sido una buena idea mirar…-sugirió el chico, tratando de apartarlo de la orilla.

Plubio se apartó un poco, aún algo abrumado, pero al moverse tan cerca del borde Bruno resbaló y cayó al agua; por un momento trató de subir a la superficie, pero lo que vio le dejó alucinado.

Y es que no había nada, una negrura sin fin parecía extenderse hacia todas direcciones en un vacío intemporal inabarcable; por un momento le dio la sensación de que debía avanzar, comenzando a bracear hacia delante y, en cuanto lo hizo, algo apareció ante él brillando con la fuerza de mil soles. Se tuvo que detener, tratando de vislumbrar mejor lo que veía, y por un momento le dio la sensación de que se trataba de un huevo.

Antes de que pudiera ver nada más, todo se llenó de blanco y comenzó a haber color, al tiempo que veía cómo una esfera suspendida en el vacío cósmico se iba haciendo más y más reconocible conforme pasaban los segundos. La tierra emanaba un aura dorada sin igual que parecía provenir de su mismo interior; groudon y kyogre trabajaban en conjunto, dando forma a ese nuevo y hermoso planeta, siendo supervisados por una criatura más que le sorprendió y tranquilizó a partes iguales. Su aspecto era el de un enorme dragón verdoso de orejas puntiagudas, larga y filosa cola y con unos ojos amarillos y vigilantes que no les quitaba ojo de encima; a su vez, éste dragón se encontraba coronado por una luz brillante con forma ovalada que se encontraba suspendida en lo más alto del firmamento. Al parecer todo marchaba como debía y la tierra seguía su curso de manera lenta e inexorable.

Pero entonces el dragón verde dejó de supervisar a ambos colosos para atender otros menesteres y éstos comenzaron a actuar por su cuenta y riesgo, desatándose así una cadena de nefastos acontecimientos que, si bien sacudieron la tierra a un ritmo peligroso e inestable, la siguieron dando forma y color. El aura dorada se fue concretando poco a poco en un solo punto, y tanto groudon como kyogre concentraron sus esfuerzos y luchas en llegar hasta allí. Fijándose un poco mejor pudo ver que se trataba ni más ni menos que donde él mismo se encontraba. Y entonces, en un visto y no visto, el dragón verde reapareció de improviso, encaró a ambos titanes y, con un solo agudísimo y prolongado chillido, subyugó a ambos legendarios. Acto seguido hundió sus zarpas en la tierra y sacó entonces dos esferas de luz que se convirtieron en sendas esferas roja y azul, entregándoselas a dos pokémon más que apenas logró ver quiénes eran, puesto que en ese momento notó como alguien tiraba de él y volvía a la superficie, al tiempo que una bocanada de aire le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿¡Estás bien?!-inquirió Plubio, apuradísimo.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo…

-¡Oh, no, no, esto resultará una grave ofensa, no debí…!

-No… no, no, he visto algo…-explicó Bruno atropelladamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué has visto?

-He visto… la solución al problema…

Plubio le miró con gesto asombrado, al tiempo que el chico comenzaba a explicar entrecortadamente.

-Un dragón… un dragón verde llegaba desde el cielo y con un solo chillido calmaba a kyogre y groudon…

-Un dragón verde…-repitió Plubio, asimilándolo.

-Sí… era enorme, intimidó a los dos con solo mirarlos…

El líder de gimnasio se quedó muy pensativo, sopesando sus palabras y pensando a toda velocidad; miraron de nuevo al agua y vieron entonces otra escena reflejándose en su superficie, en la cual el dragón verde volaba hasta una torre muy alta y se posaba en su cima, sumiéndose así en un profundo letargo.

-El Pilar Celeste…-musitó Plubio, anonadado.

-¿Qué?

-El Pilar Celeste… fue una alta torre que se levantó hace muchísimos años para que sirviera de bastión y como torre de vigilancia durante los tiempos de guerra en esta parte de Japón. Se creía destruido desde el año 1200 tras un terremoto…

-Pues si eso no es así… puede que ese dragón verde siga allí-supuso Bruno rápidamente.

-Y pueda ayudarnos de nuevo, claro, sería fantástico…

En ese momento otro temblor, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, retumbó por la caverna y las aguas del lago se revolvieron por un momento.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, vamos!-indicó Plubio, con premura.

-¡Sí, venga!

Los dos salieron de la cueva en busca del Pilar Celeste y la única salvación del mundo. Mientras tanto, groudon y kyogre seguían luchando sin cesar.

* * *

¡I'm back, bit*es! XD y ahora sí que sí, empieza lo bueno, y qué mejor que con una batalla de lo más mejorada y realista, ya que en el juego se gritan un par de veces y poco más, es lo que tenía la Game Boy Advance, que no daba para más. Si los remakes se hubieran centrado más en Esmeralda que sólo en las ediciones base seguramente hubiéramos tenido unas secuencias de video de la ostia, pero no, megaevolución bicos potato y una excusa para romper al trío creador a una escala absurdamente atroz. Pero bueno, me dejo de rajar y os sigo contando.

La cosa continuará en el siguiente capítulo, por supuesto, iré desgranando los siguientes acontecimientos poco a poco para poder contarlos mejor, pero en esencia sucederán simultáneamente, de forma parecida a la anterior generación a la hora de despertar a lugia y ho-oh, aunque no de forma tan seguida y apresurada, eso sí.

Pero bueno, no mucho más al respecto de momento, me pongo con el siguiente ya mismo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 34**

 **Un misterio sellado**

Al mismo tiempo, y yendo en dirección diametralmente opuesta, Aura y Máximo volaban hacia pueblo Oromar mientras él la iba explicando.

-¡En cuanto lleguemos a pueblo Oromar debemos tomar dirección oeste, dejándonos llevar por las corrientes oceánicas lo más al sur posible!

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió la chica.

-¡Porque es la única forma de llegar hasta nuestro objetivo!

Tras varios minutos más volando velozmente, llegaron al lugar donde en teoría estaba pueblo Oromar, sin embargo no vieron nada en varios metros a la redonda.

-¿No estaba aquí pueblo Oromar?-inquirió ella en ese momento.

-Así es… oh, no, tengo una horrible corazonada…-musitó Máximo, horrorizado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Antes kyogre provocó un tsunami…

Aura abrió los ojos como platos, entendiendo las implicaciones del hecho en sí y se llevó las manos a la boca, en un gesto horrorizado.

-No puede ser…

Dado que la localidad no se veía en ningún lugar todos los signos apuntaban a ello, sin embargo les llamó la atención que no hubiera ni un solo resto del mismo en varios kilómetros a la redonda; estuvieron buscando indicios que sugirieran lo contrario, sin embargo tuvieron que aceptar la abrumadora realidad: pueblo Oromar ya no existía. Dedicaron un minuto de silencio por las víctimas y continuaron volando un rato más hacia el oeste hasta encontrar un pequeño islote donde aterrizar.

Una vez en tierra firme Aura sacó a su wailord, subiéndose los dos a su ancho lomo y dejándose llevar por las fuertes corrientes del oeste. Iban muy callados, aún impactados por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?-musitó Aura en un momento dado.

Máximo notó enseguida su pesar y la habló rápidamente.

-No te culpes, nadie se esperaría un tsunami así, y mucho menos proveniente de un pokémon como kyogre. Simplemente fue… un desgraciado accidente.

Aura asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como si le costase asimilar las palabras.

-Pueblo Oromar era un pueblo de costumbres de mar, estaban acostumbrados a todo, pasaron por miles de tormentas y aun así siguió allí. Pero claro, no es lo mismo una tormenta que un tsunami…

-Ya, pero aun así… toda esa gente…-masculló Aura, dolida.

-No voy a enmascararlo, es un suceso terrible, y ojalá hubiéramos podido estar ahí para ayudarles. Pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, todo sucedió demasiado rápido. No te martirices más, no ha sido culpa tuya ni de nadie.

La chica quiso decir algo, pero pn ese momento la corriente dejó de arrastrarles y Máximo comprobó la zona, viendo que se encontraban en un lugar donde las corrientes parecían rodear una abrupta depresión en el fondo marino donde el color del agua era mucho más oscuro.

-¡Es aquí! Bien, prepárate para una inmersión.

Se prepararon como es debido, poniéndose un traje de neopreno por encima de la ropa y sacando dos bombonas Devon; a una señal de Máximo, wailord tomó aire y se zambulló en el agua. La sima en esa zona era algo abrupta y debido al gran tamaño del pokémon costó avanzar, pero wailord no desistió e hizo fuerza hacia abajo, consiguiendo pasar; continuaron buceando un rato más hasta llegar a una roca que poseía unos símbolos que llamaron la atención a Aura.

-Ah, el sistema codificado…

Mediante señas Máximo indicó a wailord que emergiera en ese punto, haciéndolo rápidamente.

Una bocanada de aire la hizo quitarse el tanque de oxígeno y mirar el lugar donde estaban, una especie de cueva submarina, horadada en la roca, donde habían muchas rocas con los mismos signos parecidos al braille. Se encontraba iluminada artificialmente mediante una serie de potentes focos alimentados por una serie de baterías.

-Vaya ¿es aquí?-inquirió la chica, alucinada.

-Así es, la cámara sellada, la descubrí yo hace varios años cuando exploraba la zona con mis pokémon. La he estado estudiando desde entonces y creo haber desentrañado su misterio, al menos en parte-explicó Máximo, poniéndose cómodo.

En esa zona de la cámara había una serie de piedras que sobresalían del suelo, donde permanecían las inscripciones talladas en la propia piedra.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-No es algo que lo tenga asegurado, pero… tendrá como unos mil seiscientos años, puede que algo más. Creo que la construyeron para esconder algo… o al menos eso creo, no está hecha para que nadie habite en ella-explicó Máximo.

-Ciertamente, está demasiado bien escondida como para que alguien se asentara aquí…

-Exacto, sería demasiado engorroso vivir en un lugar así…

La chica se acercó a las piedras, contemplando las muescas en la roca sin poder evitar sentir una tremenda fascinación al respecto; que un vestigio así hubiera podido sobrevivir hasta ahora la parecía simplemente impresionante, era como si lo hubieran hecho expresamente.

-¿Qué pone en estos?-inquirió Aura, llena de curiosidad.

-Nada relevante, tan solo es el alfabeto transcrito a este código, pero lo interesante viene al fondo del todo.

Siguió a Máximo hasta la siguiente estancia, a la cual había sido accedida excavando un túnel en la pared del fondo; en ésta, algo más espaciosa que la anterior, había más rocas talladas con el mismo código, además de un pequeño lago interior junto a una última inscripción, de las más largas de todas.

-Aquí es donde está lo interesante…

-¿Qué pone en estas?

-Rezan lo siguiente: _Esta cueva ha sido nuestro hogar, lo que somos se lo debemos a los pokémon. Pero los encerramos para siempre, tuvimos miedo. Quienes posean valor y esperanza, abren la puerta hacia un pokémon eterno._

-¿Pokémon eterno?-repitió Aura, extrañada.

-Eso mismo me pregunté yo cuando logré desentrañar su significado, no sabía a qué podía hacer referencia, pero entonces lo comprendí mejor cuando esclarecí la del fondo del todo.

Los dos observaron a la susodicha, la cual parecía mirarlos atentamente desde donde estaban; por su parte, Máximo la leyó en voz alta.

-Pone: _Primero wailord, luego relicanth_ …

-Ah, precisamente los pokémon que yo tengo… pero ¿por qué ellos?-inquirió la chica, extrañada.

-Parece complicado de comprender, pero en realidad es mucho más sencillo de lo que parece. Relicanth pertenece a una especie que no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo, aun a pesar de ser un pokémon de agua es capaz de andar por el fondo marino con sus aletas, lo que da lugar a pensar que, hace miles de años, era una especie capaz de vivir en tierra firme hasta que la propia evolución la acabó relegando a vivir en el mar. Al contrario, wailord es un mamífero que necesita respirar oxígeno cada cierto tiempo, sin embargo acabó viviendo en el mar junto con otras especies marinas. ¿Qué sacas de todo esto?-inquirió Máximo, con gesto escrutador.

Aura se lo pensó bien antes de decir nada, comentando al poco rato.

-Pues que existe cierta correlación entre las dos especies, que además se caracterizan por ser de lo más longevas… espera, un pokémon eterno…

-Exactamente. Y creo que si los ponemos en el orden que nos indican en el lago, algo interesante ocurrirá-aseguró Máximo, con total certeza.

Dado que no perdían nada por probar Aura sacó a wailord, el cual se posicionó en primer lugar en el lago, y luego a relicanth, que hizo lo propio tras suyo; se alinearon por unos segundos y, acto seguido, algo ocurrió. Las inscripciones brillaron por un momento y un temblor sacudió la cámara entera; acto seguido, un ruido muy lejano resonó por la estancia antes de volver todo a la normalidad.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió Aura, extrañada.

-Parece como si… se hubieran abierto una serie de puertas en un lugar lejano. Estamos muy cerca…-masculló Máximo, muy seguro de sí mismo y particularmente excitado y con la frente perlada de sudor.

-¿A qué te refieres? Máximo ¿estás bien? Te noto algo alterado…-observó la chica, preocupada.

-Ah, sí, perdona, es la emoción… vamos fuera, rápido.

Aura recogió a sus pokémon y regresaron a la superficie, donde el tiempo empeoraba por momentos; las olas alcanzaban los seis metros de altura y llovía con gran ímpetu, intercalándose en todo momento con periodos de calor achicharrante.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-inquirió la chica, un tanto perdida.

-Sólo espera…-pidió en ese momento Máximo, sacando entonces la misma tablilla de piedra que le llegó a enseñar en Arrecípolis.

Estuvo haciéndole varios retoques a la misma con un punzón, grabando nuevas muescas que completaron el conjunto faltante y, en cuanto terminó, un rayo de energía salió disparado de la misma hacia tres direcciones distintas.

-Llamada efectuada-masculló Máximo entre dientes.

-¿Llamada? ¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió ella, extrañada por su forma de actuar.

-Escucha, Aura, groudon y kyogre seguirán luchando y nada les hará parar, a no ser que hagamos algo por paliar el daño que provocan. Hace miles de millones de años, vivían en Hoenn tres pokémon nacidos de los elementos que conformaban la tierra: de la roca, del acero y del hielo. La gente les temía y decidieron encerrarlos, cayendo éstos en un profundo sueño. El poder de que la propia tierra les otorgó, por influencia de tanto groudon como kyogre durante el tiempo que estuvieron dando forma al mundo, les hace capaces de hacerles frente y contener su fuerza, pero no pudieron hacer tal cosa en su día al estar encerrados. Ahora es cuando necesitamos su ayuda-explicó Máximo con detenimiento.

Antes de que Aura pudiera preguntar algo, tres manchas en el cielo comenzaron a acercarse a gran velocidad hasta acabar frente a ellos; alucinada por lo que veía, y deseosa por saber más, sacó su pokédex y se informó.

-Regirock, el pokémon pico roca; está enteramente formado por rocas y cantos rodados. Si se le desprendieran partes del cuerpo en combate, es capaz de reparararse agregando rocas nuevas. Fue encerrado y matenido lejos durante mucho tiempo.

Tras identificar a ese, la movió hacia el siguiente.

-Regice, el pokémon iceberg; está formado en su totalidad por hielo proveniente de las sucesivas glaciaciones que tuvieron lugar a lo largo de todos los periodos, desde el proterozoico hasta el holoceno, aunque también hay restos de hielo antártico. Su cuerpo es tan frío que ni el fuego más intenso puede derretirlo, libera y regula un aire gélido de doscientos grados centígrados bajo cero que deja congelado todo lo que toca.

Y, tras identificar a ese, fue a por el último.

-Registeel, el pokémon hierro; su cuerpo está compuesto del metal más duro que hay, una misteriosa sustancia que, además de ser muy sólida, se contrae y dilata con facilidad. Aun a pesar de esto su cuerpo parece estar hueco, por lo que se especula que el compuesto de este metal no es de origen terrestre. Fue aprisionado por la gente en tiempos antiguos.

-Entonces… ¿éstos son…?

-Así es… los tres regis… libres al fin.

Los pokémon legendarios les miraban atentamente, aunque no lo parecía puesto que en sus caras había más marcas punteadas; brillaban intermitentemente con destellos rojizos, parecía que les estaban diciendo algo. Máximo alzó la tablilla de piedra y exclamó.

-¡Os he liberado de vuestro cautiverio porque necesitamos vuestra ayuda! ¡Por culpa de unos egoístas humanos, groudon y kyogre han despertado de nuevo y destruirán todo lo que existe si siguen así! ¡Necesitamos vuestra fuerza!

Los tres regis emitieron una serie de curiosos y extravagantes sonidos y sus caras punteadas brillaron fugazmente; la tableta en las manos de Máximo brilló de igual forma y, de golpe, se rompió.

-¿Van a ayudarnos?-inquirió la chica, preocupada.

-Sí, claro que van a ayudarnos… es… genial…-musitó Máximo, notando entonces un incipiente y agudo dolor en el brazo izquierdo y dejándose caer al suelo.

-¿Máximo? ¡Máximo! ¿¡Qué te pasa? ¡Máximo!

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaan! XD es posible que ya os lo vierais venir, pero sí, como ya os dije en su momento quiero seguir un poco la estela del manga, el cual en ese sentido lo hizo estupendamente, pero me voy a desmarcar y voy a mejorar ese nefasto e incomprensible final que tiene la saga Rubí y Zafiro. Este capítulo ha salido más cortito que los anteriores, pero quería delimitar bien lo que va ocurriendo, así que era necesario separar los acontecimientos que suceden entre Aura y Bruno para que no se vea ni se sienta confuso. En el siguiente capítulo se concretará ya todo y habrá espacio para hablar de lo que está sucediendo con Máximo, así que no os preocupéis en ese sentido.

Y nada más de momento, me pongo con el siguiente a no más tardar que hay mucha tela que cortar, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 35**

 **La última resistencia**

Al mismo tiempo, y no muy lejos de allí, Bruno y Plubio se acercaban a la zona a lomos de latios, donde se creía que el Pilar Celeste se alzaba.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende verte con un pokémon como latios? Máximo tenía razón sobre ti, debes de ser un entrenador excepcional…-comentó Plubio en ese momento.

-Ah, bueno, tampoco es para tanto… aunque cuando todo esto pase me encantaría luchar contra ti por la medalla-admitió el chico.

-Sí, a mí también me gustaría comprobar por mí mismo tu fuerza, pero por ahora debemos encontrar el Pilar Celeste.

-Pues sí… ¿Y por dónde dices que estaba?

-Por esta zona, oculto entre varias islas con bastantes formaciones rocosas casi tan altas como la propia torre, se trataba más de una torre de vigilancia que de guerra-explicó el líder de gimnasio.

Bordearon varias de esas islas, siendo unas más grandes que otras; tal como dijo Plubio eran muy rocosas y era difícil dar un paso por ellas, por lo que eran islas vírgenes, sin ningún vestigio humano en ellas. Se notaba además el paso del reciente tsunami por ellas, estando algunas anegadas y otras parcialmente mojadas.

Sin embargo en ese momento a Plubio le llamó la atención un pequeño acceso en una de esas islas, comentando rápidamente.

-Mira allí, parece haber una cueva, desciende a ver.

Bajaron hasta la abertura en la roca, por la cual podía pasar de puro milagro una persona puesta de lado, pero dos juntas no.

-Entra tu primero, yo te sigo.

Bruno tuvo que arrastrarse para poder pasar, siendo seguido por Plubio inmediatamente después; pero cuando fue a prepararse, otro temblor sacudió la zona y la abertura en la roca se cerró, haciendo imposible cruzar al otro lado.

-¿¡Plubio?!

-¡No puedo pasar, el temblor ha cerrado la grieta, tendrás que continuar tú!

-¡Está bien!

-¡Llámame al pokénavegador si me necesitas para lo que sea!

Latios se había quedado al otro lado junto con Plubio y se mostraba preocupado por su entrenador.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo, seguro que lo consigue-le tranquilizó el líder de gimnasio.

Sin poder hacer mucho más salvo esperar, estuvo contemplando el paisaje de la zona, el cual podría verse mucho más bonito si no fuera por el clima cambiante imperante; sin embargo vio algo en un pequeño islote no muy lejos de allí que le llamó la atención.

-Espera ¿ése no es Máximo?

Cogió unos prismáticos que llevaba consigo y estuvo echando un vistazo, viendo enseguida cuál era la situación y exclamando de seguido.

-¡Oh, no, Máximo! ¡Latios, necesito que me lleves hasta él, por favor!

El pokémon legendario aceptó sin dudar y voló rápidamente hasta allí, aterrizando al lado de Máximo y Aura, la cual estaba arrodillada a su lado y muy preocupada.

-¡Máximo! ¿¡Qué te ocurre?!-inquirió Plubio.

-Plubio… lo he conseguido, los he despertado…-musitó Máximo, señalando a los tres regis.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera mostrado impresionado ante la presencia y magnificencia de esos tres grandes colosos, sin embargo lo que ocurría ante sus ojos era mucho más importante. Y la rabia que sentía al respecto floreció casi al instante, comprendiendo lo que su mejor amigo había hecho.

-Te está dando un ataque… lo sabía, sabía que me mentiste, y aun así te expusiste hasta tal punto ante semejante esfuerzo ¿¡cómo no me dijiste nada?! ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho?!

-No quería preocuparte, viejo amigo… después de todo tengo una responsabilidad y no podía eludirla, tenía que hacerlo, compréndelo…

-¡Pero no estabas solo en esto, podría haberte ayudado perfectamente si me lo hubieras pedido! ¡Y ahora, ahora…! ¡Eres un maldito necio!

-Lo sé, un necio que ya no tiene nada que perder después de todo, salvo una sola cosa…

Antes de que Plubio pudiera responder a eso, en ese momento Aura intervino rápidamente.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que llevarle a un hospital!

-No… mi tiempo ya ha pasado, ya no me queda mucho… pero esto ha de hacerse, sí o sí…

-¡De eso nada! ¡Tú no te vas! ¿¡Me oyes?! ¡Me niego a perderte así!-gritó Plubio tratando de levantarle, pero Máximo hacía oídos sordos y se echaba en el suelo, abandonando toda voluntad por seguir adelante.

Por su parte la chica también hizo todo lo posible por alentarle, sin embargo Máximo se dirigió a ella con mucha seguridad.

-Aura, escucha… he sido yo quien los ha despertado, pero necesitan a alguien que los guíe y les diga qué hacer para derrotar a kyogre y groudon. Te necesitan a ti, Aura.

Esa revelación dejó por un momento a la chica anonadada, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero, yo…

-Sé lo que me vas a decir y no. Tú eres capaz de todo y más, lo sé muy bien, eres una chica fuerte que ha conseguido superar la más dura de las adversidades. Recuerda lo que te dijeron desde el más allá… tenían razón. Es tu momento, Aura.

Las palabras del hombre dejaron de piedra a la chica, que no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido aquella vez en el monte Pírico. Ésta vez el volver a recordarlo no le dio miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Las palabras de aquel ser, claras y concisas, retumbaron en su memoria diciéndola lo que tenía que hacer. Una sensación cálida y reconfortante la inundó y, una vez más, las palabras de su madre volvieron a su memoria. Y así, con un gesto lleno de determinación y decisión grabado en su rostro, murmuró.

-Lo haré.

Ante eso Máximo esbozó una orgullosa sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, sabía que estarías dispuesta a…

Sin embargo no pudo continuar, puesto que lanzó un grito al notar cómo su corazón comenzaba a fallar; Plubio le miraba impotente y con lágrimas en los ojos, sin embargo el chico reunió sus últimas fuerzas para dirigirse a él.

-Plubio… toma, tengo algo para ti…

Tras decir eso abrió una bolsa de deporte que llevaba consigo y sacando una capa blanca de ella que a Aura se le antojó extrañamente familiar.

-Sabes lo que significa esta capa. Y sabes qué representa también si la llevas. Ahora es tuya, cógela.

-No… no la voy a coger porque tú la seguirás llevando ¿me oyes? Nadie se merece llevarla más que tú-inquirió Plubio, con la voz quebrada.

-Plubio… me muero… la liga Pokémon necesita un campeón, lo sabes bien. Y sé mejor que nadie que tú tienes aptitudes más que de sobra para serlo-susurró Máximo, al límite de sus fuerzas.

Aura se quedó helada tras esas palabras, comprendiendo su significado.

-Máximo… tú… eres el campeón…

-Así es… pero ahora lo es él-explicó él, forzando a Plubio a coger la capa.

Tras eso Máximo miró al cielo, sintiendo cómo la vida se le escapaba; antes de nada, murmuró.

-Gracias por todo, Aura… eres la chica más brillante que he conocido nunca…

La aludida, con lágrimas surcando su enrojecida cara, agradeció sus palabras cogiéndole de la mano.

-Adiós, amigo… no, hermano… campeón-añadió Máximo justo después, dirigiéndose a Plubio, que le miraba también con los ojos llorosos.

Y, tras esas palabras, miró al encapotado cielo con gesto tranquilo y expiró. Con lágrimas en los ojos y un dolor inmenso en su corazón, Plubio se agachó y le cerró los ojos, al tiempo que Aura lloraba en silencio sin dejar de coger su mano. Latios agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio junto con los demás.

Tras un minuto de silencio por su alma, éste fue roto por el sonido del pokénavegador de Plubio, el cual se recompuso lo más buenamente posible y contestó.

-¿Sí?

-Plubio, lo he encontrado, el Pilar Celeste…-anunció Bruno al otro lado.

-¿De veras, Bruno? ¿Y cómo es?

-Bastante alto, así a ojo tiene como unos seis pisos, pero el interior… es muy… inestable… ¡Aaaaaah!

-¡Bruno!

Latios respondió al grito y se dirigió raudo hacia el Pilar Celeste para ayudar a su entrenador; por su parte los tres regis permanecían muy quietos esperando órdenes, mirando atentamente a Aura. En ese momento Plubio se levantó y se puso la capa, aceptando así su nuevo cargo y dirigiéndose a ella mientras cargaba con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo en sus brazos.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Máximo te ha dicho cómo. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada por mi ciudad, ya no soy líder de gimnasio… Arrecípolis te necesita, Aura, no la falles.

Por su parte ella se puso en pie y asintió con seguridad.

-Sí… me encargaré de ello.

-Bien… por mi parte he de ir a ciudad Colosalia a dar la noticia al Alto Mando y coordinar la situación desde allí. En cuanto pueda me uniré a la lucha.

-De acuerdo…

Haciendo uso de los pokémon de Máximo, sacó a metagross, el cual ya sabía lo que había pasado con su entrenador y miró su cuerpo con gran pesar. Plubio se subió a él y echaron a volar hacia el este, perdiéndose en la lejanía. Una vez sola Aura suspiró, terminando de mentalizarse.

-Bien, ahora me toca a mí…

Tras eso miró a los regis con gesto decidido, indicándoles de seguido.

-Vale. Regirock, regice, registeel… seguidme.

Sacó entonces a su tropius y voló rauda hacia Arrecípolis, seguida de los tres regis. La situación parecía tener probabilidades de salir bien. Pero aún no había terminado.

* * *

El viaje hacia Colosalia a lomos de metagross fue un tanto lento y pesado, Plubio cargaba en todo momento con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y sus sentimientos se desbordaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Aunque ahora era el campeón sentía que no había recibido el título de manera justa, sin embargo las circunstancias eran las que eran y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, incluso el pokémon dejó escapar un gemidito lleno de dolor y angustia.

-Lo sé, metagross, lo sé… yo también…-masculló Plubio, tratando de animarle.

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad situada en la alargada isla y se dirigieron directamente a las dependencias del Alto Mando, situadas en el suntuoso castillo Shuri, una de las atracciones turísticas e históricas más remarcables de la localidad.

Nada más entrar en el salón principal se encontró con el Alto Mando, cuyos miembros, al ver a Máximo, se quedaron de una pieza.

-¡Máximo!

-¡Oh, cielo santo! ¿¡Qué ha pasado?!

-¡No, Máximo!

Plubio dejó el cuerpo en una mesa cercana y lo miró con pesar. La chica joven de tez morena, ojos azules y pelo corto sujeto con dos vistosos broches con forma de flor se acercó a él, tocándolo y dándose cuenta enseguida de la situación.

-Nos ha dejado…

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría para todos los presentes, incapaces de decir nada al respecto debido al mismo shock. Plubio aprovechó para comentar.

-Él sabía que padecía del corazón, pero no me informó acerca de sus últimos análisis y siguió investigando por su cuenta aun a pesar del riesgo. Luego me dio su capa…

Esto hizo reaccionar al Alto Mando, los cuales le saludaron apropiadamente, sin embargo Plubio murmuró rápidamente.

-Saltémonos los formalismos, ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender. Pero antes que nada ¿vosotros sabíais algo de esto?

Ante esa pregunta los demás no supieron muy bien qué decir al respecto, sin embargo el hombre de edad avanzada con sombrero de capitán comentó en ese momento.

-No como tal, pero sí que me comentó una vez que se notaba cansado últimamente y que le gustaría descansar durante una temporada. Yo le animé a ello, pero nunca pensé que se refería a esto…

-Es una desgracia… era tan bueno, tan noble…-musitó la mujer de mediana edad de tez blanquecina, sin poder evitar que la saltaran las lágrimas.

-Sabía ver la fuerza interior de las personas, y se guardaba para sí mismo la suya propia, incluso muchas veces se contenía al respecto, como si le diera reparo exponerse ante los demás. Todos tenemos un don en la vida, el suyo era precisamente ése-murmuró la chica joven, sin dejar de mirarle con un inusitado cariño aun a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Era un buen tío, confió en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo y me dio un lugar entre vosotros. Le debo todo lo que tengo ahora…-añadió el chico joven del tupé, visiblemente afectado.

Hubo un breve pero intenso silencio entre todos los presentes, los cuales expresaron su dolor al respecto. Sin embargo en ese momento se oyó una explosión apagada en la distancia y Plubio aprovechó para comentar.

-Me gustaría organizar un velatorio en condiciones, pero me temo que la situación es crítica. Contadme ¿habéis podido ayudar?

Entre los cuatro le estuvieron contando cuál era la situación en las localidades más cercanas, revelando que ayudaron a evacuar a los damnificados hacia la isla continental para ponerlos a salvo de cualquier otro posible tsunami. Por su parte Plubio les informó acerca de la situación en Arrecípolis y la búsqueda de Bruno del Pilar Celeste, además de los refuerzos de Aura con los tres regis.

-Algaria y Aguacala con seguras, pero seguramente aún quedarán personas atrapadas en Arrecípolis, por lo que centraremos todos los esfuerzos en poner a salvo a la gente mientras Aura trata de contener a la amenaza.

-Bien, en ese caso necesitarán un medio para salir de allí, tengo colegas que puede que estén navegando cerca de allí, me pondré en contacto con ellos-avisó en ese momento el hombre mayor del sombrero.

-Bien, el resto ayudad en todo lo posible, yo iré al Pilar Celeste a ayudar a Bruno en lo que necesite.

-De acuerdo.

A su señal los cinco se desperdigaron hacia todas las direcciones bajo un cielo cada vez más y más negro.

* * *

Dado que tropius no volaba particularmente rápido tardaron un poco en llegar a Arrecípolis, donde las cosas estaban muy difíciles; la gran mayoría de los edificios tenían daños palpables y aún quedaba gente por las calles, tanto groudon como kyogre seguían con su lucha, y Magno y Aquiles continuaban poseídos por las esferas. Desde el aire se podía ver todo con gran claridad, pero era cuestión de tiempo que el temporal volviera a azotar, por lo que Aura aterrizó en el borde del cráter para estar más segura. Los regis la siguieron en todo momento, poniéndose a su lado esperando órdenes.

La chica los miró, no muy segura de qué ordenarles exactamente, sin embargo optó por confiar en su instinto y, sin mayor dilación, les indicó.

-Vale, aún queda gente dentro por lo que me váis a cubrir mientras yo me encargo de ponerlos a salvo, haced lo que sea necesario, debemos contenerlos para que dejen de pelear el tiempo suficiente y así yo pueda moverme cómodamente.

Los tres regis asintieron, al tiempo que emitían extraños sonidos, bajaron hasta el fondo del cráter y se dispusieron en círculo alrededor de los dos legendarios; alzaron sus brazos y, acto seguido, una cúpula translúcida cubrió tanto a kyogre como a groudon, encerrándoles dentro, mientras que los regis hacían fuerza para mantenerla centrada.

-¿¡Que es esto?! ¡No os metáis en nuestros asuntos!-chilló Magno, hablando groudon a través de él.

-¡Fuera de aquí!-masculló Aquiles.

Los dos legendarios atacaron desde dentro para romper la cúpula que los aprisionaba, pero los tres regis aguantaron con extraordinaria fuerza sin moverse de donde estaban, inmovilizándolos por completo y deteniendo así la lucha.

-¡Eso es, aguantad ahí, muchachos! ¡Vamos, tropius, es nuestra oportunidad!-exclamó Aura, montando sobre él.

El pokémon planta volador echó a volar hacia la ciudad, peinándola desde las alturas para poder localizar a posibles supervivientes y sacarlos por aire de allí. Los regis mantenían a raya a groudon y kyogre. Y debían aprovechar todo el tiempo que les pudieran dar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el interior del Pilar Celeste no había quien diese un paso a través del agrietado suelo y Bruno caía al piso de abajo cada dos por tres; latios no podía acceder al interior debido a los pequeños ventanucos y miraba a su entrenador con gesto preocupado.

-Maldita sea, así es imposible avanzar…-masculló el chico, frustrado.

En ese momento oyó un chillido que le era familiar y vio a latios observándole desde el exterior.

-¡Latios, eres tú! ¡Tranquilo, estoy bien, he de averiguar una forma de subir, espérame arriba, llegaré en cuanto pueda!

El pokémon legendario asintió y voló hasta la cima. Por su parte Bruno se encontraba atrapado en el segundo piso, sin poder avanzar debido a lo agrietado que estaba el suelo. El paso del tiempo había repercutido notablemente en la torre, encontrándose en un estado bastante deteriorado pero lo suficientemente estable como para seguir en pie después de tantísimos años; apenas podía poner un pie en el suelo sin que éste comenzara a resquebrajarse por completo.

-Maldición, voy a tener que cruzar el piso como una bala si quiero llegar hasta las escaleras… Espera ¿como una bala? ¡pues claro!-exclamó el chico, acordándose de ella.

Se la regaló Aniceto hace casi dos meses y ya casi ni se acordaba de ella; sacó entonces su bici carrera y la desplegó rápidamente, montándose en ella.

-Vale, pues… ¡allá vamos!-exclamó, poniéndose a pedalear.

La bici zumbó en el aire debido al impulso y, maniobrando a tiempo, pudo cruzar todo ese piso a velocidad suficiente antes de que el suelo se cayera bajo sus pies, alcanzando así el descansillo que precedía a las escaleras; repitió ese mismo procedimiento en casi todos los pisos, teniendo cuidado en no aminorar la marcha ni estamparse contra las paredes, ya que eso le frenaría y le haría caer varios pisos seguidos a un muy probable descalabro. Sin embargo no lo pensó mucho, centrándose en pedalear lo más rápidamente posible y sujetando con fuerza el manillar para llegar lo antes posible al otro lado.

De esta forma llegó al fin hasta el penúltimo piso, donde casi no había baldosas agrietadas y un boquete enorme decoraba la pared norte, por donde se coló latios.

-¿Preparado?-inquirió él al verle.

El pokémon legendario asintió, dispuesto a todo.

-Pues vamos.

Subieron el último tramo de escaleras y se encontraron en el último piso, donde había un extraño humo azul. Eso pensó al principio Bruno cuando lo vio, pero enseguida notó como le empezaba a ahogar de una forma muy extraña.

-Espera, esto… esto no es… humo… agh…

Comenzó entonces a toser con fuerza, al tiempo que los ojos le lloraban, la garganta le ardía y la nariz le picaba mucho, hasta latios lo pasaba mal, notando por igual los mismos efectos. Tuvieron que bajar al piso inferior, donde respirar aire fresco fue como una bendición; no sabía de qué se podía tratar, por lo que optó por llamar a Plubio.

-Dime, Bruno.

-Plubio, estoy en el penúltimo piso del Pilar Celeste, pero es que en el último no se puede estar, hay un extraño humo azul muy raro que es irrespirable, me quema la garganta de forma muy fuerte.

-¿Humo azul, dices?-repitió Plubio, extrañado.

-Sí, es muy raro, nunca había visto nada así antes-afirmó el chico.

-No puede ser humo, te lo habrá parecido… ¿viste algo más por allí, algo que te llamara la atención?

-No vi mucho, habían muchos cascotes y bastante óxido, pero no mucho más, esta torre se cae a pedazos...

El detalle pareció llamar la atención a Plubio, el cual después de varios segundos pensando rápidamente murmuró.

-Así que mucho óxido y dices que es azul… no hay duda, en tal caso no puede ser otra cosa que ozono.

-Ozono… ¿no es ese gas que hay a miles de metros de distancia del suelo?-inquirió Bruno, sorprendido.

-El mismo, y el que nos protege de los rayos ultravioleta del sol. Aunque es extraño, hay muy pocas concentraciones de ozono en las capas bajas de la atmósfera, normalmente se suele licuar cuando las temperaturas son muy bajas, y para producirlo hace falta una fuerte descarga eléctrica en el aire-explicó Plubio con todo detalle.

-¿Y qué hago entonces? No puedo avanzar con esa cosa ahí…

-Trata de no respirarlo y mira qué más puede haber en ese piso, el ozono no se concentra tanto así como así, algo debe de haberlo provocado.

Tras esa conversación Bruno colgó y se preparó antes de entrar de nuevo, poniéndose varios pañuelos para cubrirse parte de la cara y usando una bombona Devon, estando listo para volver a subir enseguida. Sin embargo no tenía otra bombona para latios, por lo que le tuvo que indicar.

-Aguanta la respiración todo lo que puedas, latios, si ves que no puedes más avísame.

El pokémon legendario asintió y, una vez que estuvieron listos, subieron al último piso y lo estuvieron explorando rápidamente. En cuanto se acercaron al centro del mismo, oyeron entonces un abrupto rumor, como si algo muy grande respirara profundamente. Sonaba como un par de pulmones enormes trabajando a pleno rendimiento, como los de kyogre cuando lo encontró en lo más profundo de la caverna abisal. En cuanto el ozono se disipó un poco entonces lo vio, se encontraba agazapado y enrollado como una gran serpiente y completamente dormido: el gran dragón verde.

Sacó la pokédex rápidamente para informarse.

-Rayquaza, el pokémon cielo; este pokémon legendario vuela sin parar por la capa de ozono, donde vivió durante cientos de millones de años sin bajar a tierra ni una sola vez. Debido a esto nunca se ha tenido constancia de su existencia, aunque al parecer se alimenta del agua y otros gases presentes en la atmósfera, entre ellos el ozono. Dicen que si kyogre y groudon fueran a luchar, bajaría a tierra firme.

-Oh, vaya, ¿y yo cómo lo despierto?-pensó el chico.

En ese momento vio entonces a latios, el cual comenzaba a ahogarse y, sin pensar, se quitó la bombona y le dio un poco de aire antes de exclamar.

-¡Tenemos que despertarlo, latios! ¡Dragoaliento!

Latios cargó el ataque y le dio de lleno en la cara, pero no pareció inmutarle, puesto que siguió durmiendo.

-¡Otra vez y luego resplandor!

Ese ataque combinado pareció tener un mayor efecto y su enorme cuerpo enrollado comenzó a revolverse, esbozando un gesto molesto en su durmiente rostro.

-¡Una vez más! ¡Coj, coj!-tosió Bruno, notando como se le volvía a irritar garganta y ojos.

Un último resplandor que impactó en su cara fue entonces suficiente y sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando un intenso brillo amarillo junto con un ligero toque de furia; se desperezó de golpe y porrazo, al tiempo que latigaba su cola hacia todos los lados. Tanto Bruno como latios se agacharon a tiempo y evitaron que les golpeara o algo peor, aporreando las paredes de la torre y haciéndolas caer. El techo se derrumbó justo encima de él, pero no pareció importarle, soltando tal bramido que la torre entera tembló como un flan, amenazando con caerse de un momento a otro. Fue entonces cuando el ozono se disolvió en el aire y, en ese momento, el chico y el pokémon legendario pudieron respirar tranquilos, poniéndose en guardia enseguida.

-¡No somos tus enemigos, rayquaza! ¡Si te he despertado ha sido por una buena razón! ¡Groudon y kyogre han despertado de nuevo y están peleando en Arrecípolis, necesitamos que los detengas antes de que causen otra debacle, por favor!-exclamó el chico, con tono suplicante.

El enorme pokémon dragón verdoso le miró fijamente, escuchando con atención sus palabras y posando su gélida mirada en latios, el cual apartó la mirada con gesto incómodo; sin embargo el pokémon legendario soltó un grave gruñido que obligó a latios a mirarle de nuevo, comenzando a entablar una acalorada discusión.

* * *

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Se supone que deberíais mantener la situación bajo control! ¿¡Y las esferas?! ¿¡Dónde está tu hermana?!

-Eh… sí, bueno, sobre eso…

-¡Agh, no me digas más, si se te lee en la cara! ¡Decepcionante, para una sola cosa que os pido y vais y fracasáis estrepitosamente!

-¡Lo siento mucho, señor, de verdad, no era mi intención, pero todo se complicó y… bueno…!

-¡No quiero excusas, quiero acciones! ¡Por ahora voy a pasar todo esto por alto pero ya hablaremos! ¡Necesito prepararme antes de cantarle las cuarenta a esos dos, de momento ve allí y contenlos como sea, y rapidito!

-¡Sí, señor, lo que usted diga!

* * *

Bruno los estuvo observando hablar entre sí, preguntándose qué se podrían estar diciendo, pero en ese momento rayquaza soltó otro rugido y salió de la torre por el techo caído, alzándose hacia lo más alto del cielo a una velocidad endiablada hasta perderse en la distancia.

-Espera ¿a dónde va? No se dirige a Arrecípolis…-observó el chico en voz alta, intrigado.

En ese mismo instante latios le azuzó tirándole de las mangas de su camiseta, indicándole por gestos que debían de irse; el chico comprendió enseguida lo que le quería decir, exclamando.

-¡Vale, vamos entonces!

Montó en su lomo y salieron disparados hacia allí, donde se decidiría todo. Esperaba que rayquaza no se demorara demasiado tiempo. Por el bien de todos.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la medio arrasada ciudad, Aura supervisaba el trabajo de los tres regis, los cuales aguantaban como cosacos conteniendo a kyogre y groudon, sin ceder ni un ápice ninguno de los tres; su fuerza era extraordinaria y los dos pokémon legendarios ni sitio tenían para moverse, imposibilitando así su lucha.

-Bien, de momento esto marcha…

Durante todo ese tiempo que la dieron estuvo localizando a todas las personas que se habian quedado rezagadas o atrapadas entre los escombros, llevándolas a la cubierta de un barco de carga que se había acercado para ayudar.

Siguió peinando las colindancias a la batalla cuando, en ese justo momento, oyó el grito de una niña resonar por las callejuelas de la ciudad. Bajó la vista y vio a la susodicha entre las paredes de dos casas aledañas separadas por una estrecha y empinada escalera, una de ellas estaba muy dañada y amenazaba con caerse sobre ella, y además no podía huir al estar los dos extremos de la escalera obstruidos por escombros. Aura no se lo pensó ni dos veces y azuzó a tropius, el cual aceleró el vuelo y llegaron a tiempo antes de que el muro cediera y cayera. El gran pokémon hizo fuerza hacia delante con todo su peso y sostuvo la pared con su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió Aura.

-Mi mamá… he perdido a mi mamá…-lloraba la niña, muy asustada.

-Tranquila, te llevaré con ella…

Fue a cogerla en brazos cuando, en ese momento, se oyó el chillido de Aquiles resonando en la distancia.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

Fue entonces cuando la cúpula se movió ligeramente y Aura notó una repentina presión en su pecho que la dejó clavada en el sitio, sin poder moverse siquiera. La sensación era agobiante, como si la estuvieran estrujando por dentro, e incluso llegaba a doler un poco.

-Agh…

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la niña, al ver su cara.

-Sí… no… no lo sé… te llevaré afuera ¿vale?

La presión pasó al poco rato, siendo sustituida por un abrupto cansancio contra el que tuvo que luchar, cogiendo en brazos a la niña, montando sobre tropius y alzando el vuelo, cayendo la pared en cuanto el pokémon dejó de sostenerla.

El barco de carga se encontraba fondeado justo al lado de la ladera este del antiguo volcán, la gran mayoría de supervivientes ocupaban casi toda la cubierta principal, que fue donde aterrizó para dejar a la niña.

Una vez allí el capitán se dirigió a ella, acompañado de un hombre de mediana edad de frondoso bigote blanco, vestido cual pirata y con un sombrero de capitán puesto.

-Tú debes de ser Aura…-murmuró el interfecto, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Ah, sí, soy yo…

-Yo soy Dracón, un miembro del Alto Mando. Plubio nos ha contado la situación, estás al mando de los tres regis ¿verdad?

-Así es, de momento están conteniendo a groudon y kyogre sin muchos problemas…

-Bien, que sigan así, pero debo prevenirte de algo, muchacha: manéjalos con sumo cuidado, ahora que has aceptado comandarlos compartes con ellos un vínculo psíquico simbiótico muy fuerte que hará mella en ti si dejas que se expongan demasiado al peligro-anunció Dracón para su sorpresa.

El detalle en sí la hizo comprender entonces por qué Máximo sufrió el ataque al corazón, viendo que se trataba ni más ni menos de eso. Él ex campeón debía de saberlo de antemano, y aun así se expuso al peligro con tal de encontrar una forma de paliar el daño que kyogre y groudon provocarían si se enfrentaban. Aura cerró los ojos con determinación, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias…

Sin embargo, nada más decirlo notó de nuevo cómo esa presión volvía, oprimiendo su pecho con fuerza y doblándola en consecuencia, dejando escapar un leve quejido.

-Si ves que es demasiado para ti puedes dejármelo a mí y a mis compañeros-la sugirió en ese momento Dracón.

-No… no… Máximo me confió a mí la tarea y yo acepté, debo hacer esto yo sola, compréndalo…

El Alto Mando asintió sin decirla nada más, dejándola ir y deseándola buena suerte.

Por su parte, Aura regresó con los tres regis y vio que tanto groudon como kyogre trataban de romper la cúpula que los aprisionaba desde dentro, pero los tres soportaban como podían los embates.

-¡Aguantad ahí, no podemos dejar que la rompan!-exclamó ella.

Los signos en los tres pokémon legendarios brillaron de nuevo, aumentando así su fuerza; pero entonces groudon y kyogre comenzaron a atacar a la cúpula con sus ataques y ahí fue cuando ella notó como si el pecho la fuera a estallar, dejando escapar un súbito grito de dolor.

Los tres regis recularon de golpe y la cúpula comenzó a rajarse.

-Resistid… no os rindáis…-musitó Aura, sintiéndose desfallecer.

La situación se mantuvo así durante unos breves minutos más hasta que al final sucedió, de golpe y porrazo la cúpula se hizo pedazos y los tres regis fueron lanzados hacia atrás; la chica sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar, y en ese momento groudon y kyogre la miraron con una inmensa furia dibujada en sus brillantes ojos amarillentos.

-¡Vas a lamentar haber interferido en nuestra batalla, insignificante humana!

-¡Pagarás por ello!

Groudon cargó entonces una súbita llamarada y kyogre un rayo hielo, lanzándolos los dos juntos y a la vez; Aura, sintiéndose agotada, vio acercarse los dos ataques, tropius era demasiado grande como para moverse rápido, por lo que no le daría tiempo a esquivarlos. Cerró entonces los ojos, esperando el impacto, al tiempo que Bruno volvía a su mente.

Pero en ese mismo instante, algo zumbó en el aire a gran velocidad y se interpuso entre ella y los ataques; en cuanto abrió los ojos vio entonces a Bruno a lomos de latios, parando los ataques mediante protección. Sin embargo hubo entonces una súbita explosión que les sacudió y Bruno cayó de la grupa de latios hacia el lago.

-¡Bruno, no!-chilló ella, impotente.

Antes de que acanzara el agua se sucedió un destello y milotic fue el primero en caer al agua, recogiendo con suavidad a su entrenador y salvándole así de la caída. Tras eso se encaró con los dos legendarios sin ninguna duda y con mucho desparpajo.

-¡Eh, vosotros dos, ya basta!

-¿¡Qué es todo esto?!-musitó Magno, encolerizado.

-¿¡Cómo te atraves, mísero humano?!-le espetó Aquiles, igual de enfadado.

-¿¡Queréis pelear, eso es lo que queréis?! ¡Muy bien, pues pelead contra mí!-exclamó entonces Bruno, a lomos de milotic.

Los dos pokémon legendarios le miraron fijamente por un momento y, a través de Magno y Aquiles, se rieron en su cara.

-¡Ja! ¡Risa me das, humano!

-¡Te aplastaremos a ti también, microbio humano!

Ante eso Bruno se enfadó a más no poder y gritó con fuerza

-¡Cobardes, que sois unos cobardes, me subestimáis! ¡Luchad conmigo y comprobadlo vosotros mismos!

-¡No, Bruno, te aplastarán! ¡Regirock, regice, registeel, encerradlos de nuevo!-indicó Aura desde el aire.

Los tres regis se movieron para acatar la orden, pero groudon y kyogre fueron más rápidos y les atacaron, golpeándoles de lleno y lanzándoles al otro lado de la semi derruida ciudad; fue en ese mismo momento cuando Aura se sintió como si la hubieran dado una paliza, abandonándola sus fuerzas de golpe y sin poder evitar caerse del lomo de tropius al agua.

-¡Aura!-exclamó Bruno, yendo a por ella.

Los dos pokémon legendarios aprovecharon el momento para dirigirse hacia ellos y atacar, pero Bruno se puso en guardia enseguida y sacó a todos sus pokémon para hacerles frente.

-¡Vamos, chicos, cubridnos!

Todos sin excepción atacaron a distancia para detener a las dos moles que se acercaban: sceptile lanzó un repetitivo recurrente, beautifly lanzó un fugaz viento plata, latios un potente resplandor, plusle un rapidísimo trueno, milotic un poderoso hidrobomba y absol un insistente viento cortante. La combinación de todos esos ataques mantuvo ocupados tanto a groudon como a kyogre, lo que le dio tiempo a Bruno a interceptar a Aura antes de que cayera al suelo, cogiéndola en brazos.

-¿¡Estás bien?!-inquirió el chico, preocupadísimo.

-Ahora sí…-murmuró ella débilmente.

Ante eso el chico no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa, sin embargo el ruido de los ataques colisionando entre sí le obligó a centrarse en la batalla. Kyogre saltó sobre ellos, pero Bruno indicó.

-¡De frente, hoja aguda!

Sceptile se adelantó rápidamente y le asestó un golpe directo al enorme pokémon legendario, logrando detenerle por un breve instante.

-¡Ahora, trueno!

El pequeño cuerpo de plusle chisporroteó con fuerza y un abrupto trueno cayó sobre él, haciéndole algo de daño; sin embargo en ese momento groudon se adelantó, espetándole de seguido.

-¡Aparta, necio, eres un débil!

-¡Habló!-masculló kyogre, con rencor.

Groudon no respondió a eso y cargó entonces una llamarada, pero Bruno reaccionó a tiempo.

-¡Ahora, hidrobomba!

Milotic aprovechó el momento para lanzar un hidrobomba bien dirigido a su boca, interrumpiendo así la carga del ataque y haciéndole algo de daño.

-¡Todo tuyo, latios, resplandor!

El pokémon legendario se adelantó rápidamente y lanzó el rayo plateado, sin embargo kyogre lo interceptó a tiempo de un abrupto coletazo; fue entonces cuando los dos titanes se dirigieron a él con mucha sorna.

-Vaya, vaya ¿no es precisamente uno de los guardianes de Hoenn? Pues menudo trabajo el suyo si estamos aquí y ahora…

-Ya ves, debía de estar sumamente ocupado haciendo vete tú a saber el que…

El aludido quiso responderlos en ese momento, particularmente molesto, sin embargo groudon y kyogre aprovecharon el inciso para atacar a la vez con un súbito hidrobomba y una rápida llamarada que se abalanzaron sobre él sin apenas tiempo para reaccionar.

Bruno quiso mandar a alguien para que le cubriera, sin embargo en ese mismo instante una mancha rojiza rasgó el aire y se interpuso entre él y los ataques, deteniéndolos en seco y provocando una súbita explosión que confundió a todos por igual. En cuanto el humo se disolvió se mostró entonces al causante, siendo un pokémon muy parecido a latios pero de distinto color, rojo en vez de azul y con unos profundos ojos amarillos. Al verlos Aura reaccionó, reconociendo tanto a ellos como a sus facciones, mascullando de seguido.

-No puede ser… es esa chica…

Llevada por la curiosidad e incredulidad, sacó su pokédex para informarse.

-Latias, el pokémon eón; es parte de una pequeña manada, rara vez entra en contacto con la gente u otros pokémon y si se siente amenazada, desaparece. Su plumón cristalizado con el que está cubierto como un peto desprende luz y le permite cambiar de aspecto, así como defenderse por si la atacan. Posee un alto nivel de inteligencia que la hace comprender el lenguaje humano y es muy sensible a los sentimientos de la gente.

Latios estaba incrédulo, mirando a su hermana con gesto entre aliviado y molesto, y ella bajó la cabeza, apenada. Sin embargo el pokémon legendario azulado no lo dudó y la abrazó, a lo que ella aceptó el gesto feliz.

Sin embargo en ese momento groudon y kyogre aprovecharon para comentar.

-Lamentamos interrumpir tan sentido reencuentro, pero os vamos a quitar del medio igualmente.

-Sí, muy bonito, pero esto se acabó.

Ante eso los dos pokémon eón se pusieron en guardia, dispuestos a todo y, en ese momento, tanto Bruno como Aura oyeron unas voces resonando en sus cabezas altas y claras.

-Debemos recuperar las esferas a toda costa-anunció la voz masculina de latios.

-Son demasiado poderosos como para poder enfrentarlos, pero podremos tener una oportunidad si se las arrebatamos-añadió la voz femenina de latias.

Bruno y Aura se miraron entre sí, asintiendo con la cabeza; la chica notó cómo recuperaba sus fuerzas, y al otro lado de la ciudad los regis se volvían a levantar, aún sin haber dicho su última palabra. Decidida, y aprovechando que groudon y kyogre no se habían percatado de ello, exclamó.

-¡Ahora! ¡Rayo hielo, roca afilada, foco resplandor!

Los tres regis atacaron simultáneamente en dirección hacia kyogre y groudon, los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y recibieron de lleno los ataques combinados; Bruno y Aura aprovecharon el momento para montar sobre latios y latias respectivamente y comenzaron a revolotear sobre ellos, enfocando la vista en Magno y Aquiles respectivamente, que seguían poseídos por las esferas.

-¡Tenemos que atacar en el momento apropiado!-exclamó el chico, concentrado.

-¡Sí, esperemos a tener una oportunidad! ¡Distraedlos, chicos!-indicó ella a los regis.

Éstos comenzaron a moverse también, rodeando a groudon y a kyogre, los cuales parecían tener problemas para seguirles el ritmo. Latios y latias continuaron rondándoles sin parar y, en cuanto Magno y Aquiles estuvieron a tiro, atacaron en cuanto se lo ordenaron.

-¡Ahora, resplandor!

-¡Bola neblina!

Los dos ataques fueron directos hacia los líderes poseídos, sin embargo en el último minuto groudon y kyogre se cubrieron entre sí, deteniéndolos en seco y sorprendiendo gratamente, aunque para mal, tanto a Bruno como a Aura, latias y latios.

-¿¡Os creéis que nos comemos los mocos?!-les espetó groudon, furioso.

-¡No somos tan ingenuos como vosotros!-añadió kyogre, igual de enfadado.

Acto seguido contraatacaron entonces sin previo aviso haciendo uso de sus habilidades; groudon creó entonces un escudo a su alrededor con sus llamas y kyogre rodeó todo su cuerpo con un manto de agua que le protegió tanto a él como a Aquiles. Los regis trataron de romper su defensa atacando a la vez con electro cañón, pero una intensa llamarada y un potente hidrobomba les dejó severamente dañados. Debido a esto Aura sintió como sus fuerzas volvían a abandonarla, esta vez de forma más abrupta, y Bruno fue a agarrarla antes de que cayera. En ese mismo instante groudon y kyogre aprovecharon para atacarles directamente a ellos aprovechando la oportunidad.

-¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando intervenís en nuestra lucha!

-¡Pereced!

Bruno, al ver lo que se les echaba encima, no lo dudó en ningún instante y cubrió a una débil Aura con su cuerpo, esperando al impacto; latios y latias se abalanzaron sobre ellos para cubrirlos antes de que les alcanzaran, sin tiempo suficiente como para escudarse con protección. Todo parecía precipitarse hacia su aciago final. Y, sin ninguna otra salida, el chico la susurró al oído.

-Te amo.

Ella por su parte le respondió cogiendo sus manos y cerrando los ojos con gesto afligido pero feliz. Y, en esa pose, esperaron.

* * *

Por su parte Shy lo veía todo desde lo alto del cráter, donde pudo llegar con mucho ahínco; Bruno y Aura estaban acorralados y a groudon y kyogre se les veía más furiosos que nunca, atacándoles directamente sin piedad. Los tres regis estaban tirados en la otra punta de la ciudad, exhaustos, y ya nada parecía poder parar a los dos pokémon legendarios.

-Está todo perdido… yo también he fracasado-musitó el agente de la Interpol.

Le habían ido llegando informes de que las perturbaciones atmosféricas ya estaban sobre todo Hoenn y comenzaban a expandirse hacia todas las direcciones; el océano Pacífico parecía estar vivo de lo agitado que se encontraba, se comenzaban a registrar seísmos en Tokio, en ciudad Portual y Calagua las pérdidas económicas y personales se contabilizaban por cien y ya era oficial la desaparición de pueblo Oromar. Hoenn sería evacuado dentro de unas horas y la costa sur de Japón también si la cosa seguía, que seguiría. Shy no pudo evitar lamentarse ante semejante panorama.

-Es el fin.

Unas nubes oscuras encapotaban por completo todo Hoenn, Arrecípolis se encontraba envuelta bajo un manto oscuro de destrucción y caos; pero de entre las espesas nubes un súbito hiperrayo cruzó el aire a una velocidad de vértigo e impactó en los ataques de groudon y kyogre, deteniéndolos en seco y provocando una tremenda explosión que hizo detenerse al tiempo por unos breves e intensos segundos.

En cuanto el humo se disipó, los dos titanes miraron hacia arriba y vieron entonces una figura verdosa familiar acercándose a ellos a gran velocidad y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No puede ser!-musitó groudon, intimidado por primera vez.

-¡Tú otra vez no!-hizo lo propio kyogre, igual de asustado.

Rayquaza les alcanzó y les lanzó un gran chillido que pareció encender a los dos legendarios, los cuales respondieron con furia.

-¡Esta vez no!

-¡Acabaremos contigo!

Acto seguido quisieron atacar, pero el dragón verde fue el doble de rápido y, en un visto y no visto, se abalanzó sobre ellos y les golpeó repetidamente con todas las extremidades de su alargado cuerpo, logrando infringirles cierto daño.

Bruno y Aura se reincorporaron viendo esto, y en ese momento la chica masculló.

-Eso es velocidad extrema…

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, rayquaza podrá contenerlos!-exclamó en ese momento latios.

-¡Sí, vamos, esta vez podremos recuperar las esferas!-les animó latias.

El chico y la chica montaron en su respectivo legendario y echaron a volar, al tiempo que la lucha entre los tres legendarios se concretaba; groudon y kyogre trataron de contraatacar con llamarada e hidrobomba respectivamente, pero rayquaza logró esquivarlos sin mucho problema moviéndose a gran velocidad y contorneando su cuerpo ágilmente. Acto seguido contraatacó, al tiempo que un aura rojiza le rodeaba y sus ojos se encendían como brasas, abalanzándose sobre ellos con furia visigoda y comenzándoles a dar una soberana paliza con unos fortísimos y veloces golpes que fueron debilitando rápidamente tanto a groudon como a kyogre. Aura supo reconocer al instante ese ataque, comentando alucinada.

-¡Es el enfado más fuerte que he visto nunca!

El ataque se concretó y, en un momento dado, rayquaza extendió sus patas; con una cogió del pescuezo a groudon y con la otra sostuvo a kyogre por la cabeza, inmovilizándoles por completo y deteniendo así la lucha. Fue entonces cuando latios y latias vieron su oportunidad.

-¡Ahora, ahora!-exclamaron a coro Bruno y Aura.

Ambos legendarios se acercaron a Aquiles y Magno, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente y asían con psíquico a los dos líderes, los cuales comenzaron a gritar despavoridos. De sus pechos comenzaron a salir entonces ambas esferas, las cuales abandonaron sus cuerpos y salieron disparadas hacia delante, interceptando latios la esfera azul entre sus patas y latias la roja. Magno y Aquiles cayeron hacia atrás, entre unos escombros cercanos completamente inconscientes.

Tras ver esto, rayquaza soltó a ambos titanes y, sin más demora, abrió su enorme bocaza y dejó escapar entonces un agudísimo y estridente chillido que resonó con una fuerza tremebunda; tanto Bruno como Aura se tuvieron que tapar los oídos para que no se les reventaran los tímpanos, latios y latias hicieron lo propio. Los cristales de las casas que aún quedaban enteros acabaron estallando de golpe y la piedra de algunos edificios se resquebrajó un poco más. El intenso sonido se mantuvo durante unos cuantos segundos más hasta que finalmente rayquaza enmudeció, aunque el eco siguió rebotando por todas las paredes del antiguo volcán hasta desaparecer.

Por su parte groudon y kyogre se quedaron estáticos, sin atacar ni hacer nada; miraban a rayquaza con cierta furia en sus ojos que se iba apaciguando poco a poco, volviéndose completamente sumisos. Rayquaza aprovechó entonces para tomar la palabra y hablar con ellos.

* * *

-¿¡Es suficiente?! ¿¡Os habéis quedado satisfechos?! ¡Espero que sí porque no os lo voy a volver a repetir de aquí a unos mil años mínimo! ¿¡Está claro?!

-Sí, señor…-murmuraron ambos titanes, sin apenas mirarle.

-¡La última vez casi lleváis el planeta al desastre y destruís su obra, pero no, otra vez teníais que creeros los reyes del mambo! ¡Que os entre de una maldita vez en esas cabezas huecas, el poder de la naturaleza pertenece a todos los seres vivientes y, en última instancia, a Él! ¡Si no fuera por mí, el castigo que os caería sería de proporciones bíblicas! ¡Así que agradecedme que esté yo aquí para interceder por vosotros! ¡Suerte tenéis que no esté aún disponible para una audiencia porque estoy hasta las narices de vuestro inmaduro comportamiento! ¡Que sea la última vez!

-Sí, señor…

-¡Miradme cuando os hablo y no repitáis cual chatot!

Esta vez ambos titanes legendarios alzaron la vista, mirando a su señor con expresiones resignadas y sin intención de decir ni hacer nada más al respecto.

-¡Muy bien, podéis volver a vuestras cosas, pero recordad que ahora en adelante volveré a vigilaros, que no se os olvide! Ahora he de tener unas palabras con ciertos guardianes…-murmuró entonces, mirando de reojo a los susodichos.

Groudon y kyogre se lanzaron una última mirada, aún odiándose, y finalmente se fueron cada uno por su lado; groudon se perdió bajo el suelo y kyogre se sumergió, sin volver a aparecer. En consecuencia el cielo aclaró y las aguas se calmaron, el sol iluminó una Arrecípolis parcialmente devastada y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Sin embargo esta vez fue el turno de latios y latias los cuales, después de dejar a Bruno y Aura en el suelo, se presentaron ante rayquaza con las esferas entre sus patas y sendos gestos afligidos en sus rostros. El dragón verde les miró fijamente, cruzándose de patas, y les exigió de seguido.

-Explicaciones, ya.

Latios abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo latias se adelantó comentando.

-En realidad es todo culpa mía, señor, me escapé de casa y decidí no cumplir con mi obligación que usted mismo me encomendó…

Sin embargo su hermano saltó enseguida exclamando.

-¡No! ¡No, en realidad aquí soy el único culpable, señor, disculpe a mi hermana!

-¿Qué? Pero hermano…

-Latias, escucha, lo que te he hecho en todo este tiempo no tiene perdón. En mi afán por protegerte te encerré en una torre ignorando tus sentimientos y, en consecuencia, me obsesioné en enmendar mi error en vez de atender mis obligaciones. Lo siento mucho, hermanita… lo entenderé si no quieres perdonarme…

El pokémon eón azul bajó la mirada, sintiéndose peor que nunca en toda su vida. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, latias le abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que murmuraba muy sentida.

-¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte? Eres mi hermano, todo lo que tengo, y sin embargo me alejé de ti… en todo caso sería yo quien te tendría que pedir perdón. Lo siento, hermanito…

Ambos pokémon legendarios se quedaron abrazados, diciéndoselo todo en nada sin necesidad de hablar como tal; en ese momento rayquaza tomó la palabra.

-Debería castigaros a los dos por omisión del deber… pero dado que al final todo se ha resuelto bien y habéis hecho un buen trabajo recuperando las esferas, creo que os lo dejaré pasar. Aunque eso sí, sólo por esta vez, espero que a partir de ahora os lo toméis en serio.

-Así lo haremos, señor-asintió latios, aliviado.

-No le fallaremos, esta vez no-añadió latias, decidida.

Por primera vez rayquaza sonrió, mirando de reojo a Bruno y a Aura y murmurando por última vez.

-No os olvidéis de devolver las esferas. Estaremos en contacto.

Y, tras eso, el pokémon dragón verde soltó un aullido de victoria y voló hacia lo más alto del cielo, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

* * *

-Bueno, pues… parece que se ha acabado-murmuró el chico, aliviado.

-Sí, al menos seguimos vivos…-asintió ella.

-Y menos mal… ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor, ya no me duele.

-Me alegro…

A su alrededor el caos y la destrucción se extendía por todos los rincones, al menos una tercera parte de Arrecípolis había quedado destruida, sólo se habían salvado las casas más apartadas del lago en los niveles superiores, algunas de los niveles inferiores y, milagrosamente, el gimnasio en medio del lago seguía en pie. Latios y latias se acercaron a ellos y cada uno acarició a su respectivo legendario.

-Has luchado como un campeón, latios, bien hecho-le alabó Bruno.

-Así que eras tú… menuda sorpresa, nunca me lo hubiera esperado-admitió Aura, aún sorprendida.

Los demás pokémon se reunieron con sus entrenadores y los recogieron para que descansaran, en ese momento los tres regis reaparecieron y se quedaron muy quietos ante Aura, esperando nuevas órdenes.

-Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, chicos, sin vosotros hubiera sido imposible vencer. Podéis marcharos ya.

Ante eso los regis volvieron a emitir esos extraños sonidos, al tiempo que las marcas en sus caras volvían a brillar intermitentemente; en ese momento la chica notó cómo la presión aún latente en su cuerpo se liberaba, al tiempo que los pokémon legendarios alzaban el vuelo y se perdían en la distancia en dirección norte.

-¿Qué habrán dicho?-se preguntó Bruno en ese momento en voz alta.

-Que volvían junto con su maestro, o algo así, esos tres son raros hasta para nuestros estándares-anunció latias en su cabeza.

-Ah… supongo que vosotros tendréis que marcharos…-murmuró el chico, algo apenado.

-Tenemos que ir al monte Pírico a devolver las esferas, sí-asintió latios.

-Sí, lógico, lo entiendo, no pasa nada… quiero decir, todo ha pasado ya, no estás obligado a nada ahora así que…

Ante eso latios miró a Bruno con gesto extrañado, sin embargo entendió lo que quería decir y, como respuesta, el pokémon legendario tan solo esbozó una confidente sonrisita que se lo dijo todo en nada. Aún había batallas por ganar. Y él estaría ahí con él sin importar qué. Bruno esbozó una sincera sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Gracias por confiar en mi, amigo…

Latios asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que volvería enseguida, y marchándose junto con su hermana hacia el oeste junto con las esferas.

Una vez solos, los dos se encararon y hablaron entre sí.

-Has estado increíble, Bruno…

-Ah, no tanto como tú, has sido muy valiente, estoy orgulloso de ti, y estoy seguro de que tu madre también, esté dónde esté.

Los dos se sonrieron con cariño y se dieron un suave beso que duró sus buenos minutos. Aunque entonces un ruido cercano les hizo separarse, acercándose a unos escombros cercanos y viendo quiénes eran.

Y es que tanto Magno como Aquiles comenzaban a despertarse, bastante desubicados y echos unos auténticos zorros.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirió Aquiles, con gesto confuso.

-En Arrecípolis… pero mira como está, si parece que ha caído una bomba-comentó Magno, algo mareado.

-Estaréis contentos, menuda habéis armado…-les reprendió Bruno en ese momento.

Ambos líderes levantaron la mirada y vieron entonces al chico acompañado por Aura.

-Agh, tú otra vez, por qué será que no me sorprende… siempre supe de alguna forma que serías un obstáculo para nuestros planes-admitió Aquiles, derrotado.

-Sin embargo fuimos unos imprudentes, tanto Aquiles como yo queríamos un mundo ideal tanto para humanos como pokémon, pero al final nuestras ambiciones nos cegaron y no nos dejaron ver la realidad. Al final sí que fue cosa del destino que te interpusieras en nuestros planes, si no lo hubieras hecho no sé que hubiera sido de todos nosotros-añadió Magno, con actitud pacífica.

-Sí, me alegro que por fin lo veáis, pero no es precisamente a mí a quien debéis rendir cuentas…

Antes de que los dos pudieran entender las palabras del chico, se encontraron esposados mutuamente, al tiempo que una persona familiar anunciaba con voz queda.

-Interpol, están los dos detenidos. Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digan o hagan podrá ser utilizado en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tienen el derecho de hablar con un abogado y que de uno esté presente en los interrogatorios, si no pueden pagarlo se les asignará de oficio. ¿Les ha quedado claro?

Los dos no opusieron resistencia y se dejaron detener, asintiendo con resignación; definitivamente, tanto el equipo Magma como el equipo Aqua habían llegado a su fin.

Un helicóptero de la Interpol se personó enseguida y Magno y Aquiles subieron en él escoltados por varios agentes más; antes de irse, Shy se despidió de Bruno y Aura.

-Bueno, chicos, pues aquí termina todo, quería agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por ayudarnos, por fin están a buen recaudo.

-Sí, y por mucho tiempo, espero-comentó el entrenador.

-Puedes jurarlo, les va a caer una muy gorda… todavía tenemos que encontrar al resto de las bandas pero estando descabezadas, seguro que no tardan nada en asomar la jeta. Gracias de nuevo por toda vuestra ayuda.

Tanto Bruno como Aura le dieron la mano y el agente subió al helicóptero, que se perdió en el cielo rumbo al oeste. El sol brillaba con normalidad desde hacía un buen rato y Hoenn, Japón y el resto del mundo podían respirar tranquilos a partir de ese momento.

* * *

¡Y se acabó por fin el conflicto principal! Creo que ya lo puedo ir dejando por aquí y ponerme, ahora sí, con otra cosa, de hecho he estado este finde trabajando a tope con este y el siguiente de El viaje de reshiram, que ya iba siendo maldita hora. Pero bueno, hablemos del capítulo.

Me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado todo en su conjunto, ya que he cerrado el conflicto principal y también la subtrama entre latios y latias, que se había ido desarrollando a lo largo de los anteriores capítulos de forma intermitente y cuando tocaba, por supuesto. Originariamente el capítulo era algo más parco en cuanto a detalles y forma de abordar la situación, por lo que he aprovechado para añadir cosas nuevas, un poco de gresca entre groudon y kyogre, y posteriormente también con rayquaza, ya que queda un poco anticlimático que llegue, grite y ale, to arreglao, como sucede en el juego. Aquí le he dado algo más de chicha partiendo la pana con esos dos, debilitándolos lo suficiente para poder arrebatarles las esferas y así poder poner después los puntos sobre las íes, queda más lógico de esta forma. También he añadido una razón más lógica para la conexión que se establece entre los regis y su liberador, justificando así la muerte de Máximo, y el posterior testigo de Aura, que no lo pasa bonito a la hora de controlarlos. En cuanto a Máximo se refiere he añadido una nueva escena con el Alto Mando para complementar todo lo visto y así dar algo más de personaje a los cuatro entrenadores más fuertes previos al campeón. Habrá un poco de más de desarrollo para Plubio en ese sentido, por supuesto, ya que después de todo era su mejor amigo, y ha "heredado" el puesto de forma no muy regular. Y sí, este es mi "arreglo", por así decirlo, al vergonzoso final a lo celebi ex machina del manga de Rubí y Zafiro. Es que en serio, madre mía ¿¡cómo pudieron darle semejante final?! Tienes una introducción buena, un desarrollo excelente y un final mierdoso que se cae con todo el equipo sólo por los jajas. Incomprensible.

Pero bueno, como dije antes lo voy a dejar ya aquí, que bastante Pokémon ha habido durante todo el mes de agosto, lo más probable es que para la próxima vez que lo retome termine ya con la generación, ya que sólo falta la última medalla y la liga, pero de momento seguiré con El viaje de reshiram que ya toca, esperad el nuevo capítulo para dentro de dos horas a lo sumo, voy a darle un poco de margen a las publicaciones para no saturar mucho.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 36**

 **La belleza del agua**

Algo más de tres semanas fueron necesarias para restablecer el orden en todo Hoenn. Ciudad Algaria y Calagua se drenaron solas varias horas después, pero el desastre fue bastante notorio. Se necesitó la ayuda del resto de Japón para limpiar las calles, reconstruir las zonas más afectadas y recuperar las playas. En ciudad Portual la situación no era tan crítica y mediante la ayuda de todos los vecinos y los líderes de gimnasio se pudo limpiar la ciudad y restablecer la playa.

De pueblo Oromar no se supo nada durante unos días, dándose por perdido oficialmente; pero para sorpresa de todos, todo el pueblo en su totalidad regresó una buena mañana, siendo llevado por el banco de corsola que lo sostenía. Fueron los mismos corsola los que, al sentir el inminente peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, se llevaron el pueblo más al sur, salvándolo así de la catástrofe.

Arrecípolis fue un caso aparte ya que se encontraba muy dañada, y necesitó mucho más tiempo para ser reconstruida. Pero toda la prefectura, así como efectivos provenientes de muchas otras y un buen montón de materiales y herramientas proporcionados por el gobierno central del país, colaboró en su reconstrucción. Incluso se recibió ayuda internacional proveniente de otras partes del mundo. Trabajando a pleno rendimiento se pudo mejorar su estatus de zona catastrófica a uno medianamente habitable durante el tiempo estipulado, pudiendo regresar la gran mayoría de sus habitantes a vivir en ella, aunque los andamios, las grúas y demás elementos de construcción seguirían estando presentes en la ciudad durante un largo periodo de tiempo. El gimnasio, que estuvo cerrado desde el fin de la crisis mientras reparaban algunas partes dañadas de su estructura, ya estaba abierto. Y Bruno tenía una medalla por ganar.

Por su parte Aura había estado ocupada durante todo ese tiempo ayudando a su padre, el cual también colaboró en las tareas de rehabilitación al oeste de Hoenn, que llegó a experimentar algunos daños materiales debido a la tormenta imperante durante la crisis. Debido a esto no podía ir a ver su último combate de gimnasio, ya que los procesos estaban llevando más tiempo del esperado, aun así le deseó suerte con un beso y le aseguró que ganaría. Ese beso le motivó especialmente y le animó a seguir entrenando y así estar listo para enfrentar a Plubio. Y después de todo ese tiempo se sentía del todo preparado, por lo que no esperó más y se dirigió allí a no más tardar.

Nada más llegar a una Arrecípolis aún en obras se dirigió directamente al gimnasio en medio del lago, el cual destacaba por ser un señorial palacete con motivos acuáticos decorando el jardín frontal que le llamaron gratamente la atención. Entró en él sin presentarse siquiera, ya que a esas alturas no se esperaba ningún tipo de recibimiento, y se dirigió al campo de batalla, que resultó ser una gran piscina con varios flotadores repartidos por su superficie.

Fue allí donde se encontró con un hombre que así a ojo tendría unos cuarenta años, vestía muy elegantemente con una camisa negra, unos pantalones morados y un largo chaleco azul marino con motivos blancos, unas chorreras blancas rematadas con una joya de color violeta y puñetas blancas. De ojos azules, pelo corto moreno con un curioso flequillo blanco, tez blanquecina parecida a la de Plubio y un fino bigote de estilo francés meticulosamente cortado, su solo aspecto daba la sensación de ser una especie de burgués. Nada más verle se dirigió a él con unas formas impecables y muy amablemente.

-Muy buenos días tenga usted, joven señor ¿a qué se debe el motivo de su honrosa visita?

-Buenos días, estoy buscando a Plubio para una batalla de gimnasio ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

El hombre esbozó una grata sonrisa al oír ese nombre, murmurando al poco rato.

-Ah, sí, siempre dicen que el discípulo supera al maestro… y en el caso de Plubio se da perfectamente.

-Parece conocerle bien…

-Por supuesto que sí, muchacho, porque yo fui su maestro-anunció el hombre.

-¿De veras?

-Desde luego, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe acerca de los pokémon de tipo agua, y realmente me superó, tanto en nivel como en conocimientos. Volqué en él todo mi saber y dio resultado, estoy orgulloso de ello.

-Ya… y a todo esto ¿dónde está?-preguntó el chico, con educación.

-Ah, pero ya no regenta este gimnasio-anunció el hombre para su sorpresa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno… le salieron ciertos asuntos de los que tenía que ocuparse y me pidió que llevara del gimnasio por él. Yo acepté de buen grado ya que después de todo llevaba un largo tiempo inactivo dedicándome a la coordinación, así que quise cambiar de aires viniendo aquí y ayudando también a reconstruir la ciudad.

-Entiendo, entonces es usted ahora el líder…

-Así es, yo soy el líder del gimnasio de Arrecípolis, me llamo Galano, encantado de conocerte, joven promesa.

Sin mayor demora llamó al árbitro y, una vez allí y ocupando su lugar en el campo de batalla, el combate dio comienzo.

Galano sacó a un luvdisc y Bruno optó por enfrentarlo con beautifly.

-¡Vaya, hermoso ejemplar, los beautifly están muy en sintonía con la naturaleza! ¡Su gama de colores en sus alas son únicos en cada individuo, no hay dos beautifly iguales en ese sentido!-explicó el líder, interesado.

-¿De veras? No tenía ni idea…

-Pues así es, físicamente es bello, pero me gustaría comprobar si también lo es batallando. Los aspirantes empiezan primero.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Beautifly, disparo demora!

El pokémon bicho volador se movió rápidamente y lanzó sus hilos en dirección a luvdisc, el cual se quedó muy quieto viéndolos venir; sin embargo, en ese momento Galano indicó.

-¡Acua aro!

Al punto un manto de agua traslúcido cubrió por completo al pokémon de agua, protegiéndolo así de los hilos y contraatacando acto seguido.

-¡Luvdisc, hidropulso!

-¡Esquívalo y trata de atarlo!

Beautifly revoloteó con rapidez y pudo esquivar el ataque sin muchos problemas, volviéndolo a intentar lanzando otra ristra de hilos. Ésta vez Galano optó por atacar.

-¡Esquivar y beso dulce!

Con una rapidez pasmosa, luvdisc nadó hasta quedar a la altura de beautifly y, de un lustroso salto, le dio un beso en la mejilla que la dejó completamente confusa, regresando al agua acto seguido.

-¡Agh, no, aguanta, aléjate de él!

Beautifly trató de moverse, pero estaba tan confusa que no pudo hacer gran cosa y se acabó autolesionando.

-¡Hidropulso!

Ésa vez no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo y recibió de lleno el ataque, acabando encerrada en una burbuja de agua que la iba dañando paulatinamente.

-¡Aguanta ahí, beautifly, megaagotar!-exclamó Bruno.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y luchando contra la confusión, beautifly tuvo un momento de lucidez y, de golpe y porrazo, absorbió toda el agua de hidropulso, restaurando así su salud.

-¡Atracción, luvdisc!-indicó Galano.

-¡Frénalo con tornado!

Librada por fin de la confusión, beautifly batió sus alas y pudo disolver los corazoncitos sin mucho problema, aprovechando el momento para contraatacar.

-¡Viento plata!

Agitando sus alas con fuerza, extendió por todo el campo un viento de color plateado y escamas blancas que arrastró a luvdisc, dejándolo bastante dañado.

-¡Ahora, luvdisc, azote!-exclamó Galano.

En un visto y no visto, luvdisc se lanzó nadando a una velocidad pasmosa y vapuleó con el doble de fuerza a beautifly, dejándola muy dañada, al tiempo que los efectos de acua aro sanaban en parte al pokémon de agua.

-¡Sol matinal!-indicó Bruno.

-¡No dejes que se recupere, danza lluvia!

Luvdisc fue más rápido y provocó entonces una súbita lluvia dentro del campo, ralentizando a beautifly e impidiéndole usar sol matinal.

-¡Vamos a acabar con hidropulso!-exclamó Galano, con tono cantarín.

-¡Trata de esquivarlo, beautifly!-ordenó Bruno.

Aun así luvdisc fue más rápido y ataco primero, sorprendiendo a beautifly; pero éste hizo un movimiento veloz y, justo antes de que le golpeara, absorbió toda el agua del hidropulso de forma más potente que el megaagotar, recuperando fuerzas rápidamente.

-Vaya, vaya, gigadrenado… por lo que veo también es bella en movimientos, no está mal-murmuró Galano, interesado por lo que veía.

-¡Rodéalo!-indicó Bruno.

Beautifly voló alrededor de luvdisc trazando círculos sobre el agua, rasgando la superficie y tratando de confundirlo.

-¡Ahora, tornado sobre el agua!

Las fuertes corrientes de aire azotaron la superficie, formando un remolino que rodeó a luvdisc; Galano se quedó bastante impresionado al ver esto, aunque no tanto por la técnica sino más bien por la estética.

-¡Viento plata!

-¡Hidropulso!

El viento plateado chocó contra el hidropulso, haciendo brillar el agua y bloqueando de esta forma el ataque.

-Vaya, es realmente hábil…-pensó Bruno.

-Tu técnica es bastante buena, Bruno, aunque he de decir que posee un toque artístico bastante transparente… ¿has probado a participar en concursos pokémon?-inquirió el líder en ese momento, mirándole con interés.

-No me llaman a decir verdad…

-¿No? Una pena, tienes verdadero potencial…

-Pues ya ve, me gusta más combatir… ¡Gigadrenado!

Aprovechando ese momento de pausa, beautifly se lanzó contra luvdisc y le drenó energía, dejándolo bastante tocado.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó el chico.

-¡Luvdisc, azote!-indicó Galano.

Ahí le pilló por sorpresa y el golpe fue tremendo, estando a punto de caer derrotada; acto seguido, y mientras se alejaba, acua aro le hizo recuperar un poco las fuerzas, moviéndose rápidamente.

-¡Maldita sea!-musitó Bruno.

-¡Acabemos con hidropulso!-exclamó el líder.

-Muy bien, pues… ¡golpe aéreo!

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban, beautifly se lanzó rasgando el aire y se enfrentó directamente contra el hidropulso; gracias a la embestida pudo hacer explotar la burbuja de agua y continuó sin parar hasta arremeter contra luvdisc, asetándole un golpe crítico y cayendo al agua KO. El efecto de danza lluvia se desvaneció en ese momento, volviendo a brillar el sol a través de los ventanales del gimnasio.

-¡Luvdisc está fuera de combate, el ganador es beautifly!-indicó el árbitro.

Galano lo recogió mientras comentaba entre medias.

-Un comienzo prometedor, realmente eres fuerte, y tu estilo de combate rezuma un aire encantador y muy estético, bastante válido para los concursos. Se nota que si estás aquí es por una buena razón…

-¡Por supuesto, sólo me queda una medalla para acceder a la liga, y nada más deseo que entrar en ella y ganarla!-exclamó Bruno, con mucho ímpetu.

El líder de gimnasio sonrió, satisfecho ante su entusiasmo.

-Sí, ése es el espíritu de los entrenadores que llegan hasta este gimnasio… sigamos poniendo a prueba tus capacidades.

Y, tras esas palabras, sacó ésa vez a un whiscash; Bruno quiso retirar a beautifly, pero al ver al pokémon en cuestión prefirió dejarlo y aprovechar las circunstancias.

-Oh, veo que te gusta jugar al límite…-observó Galano, divertido.

-¡Yo siempre aprovecho las oportunidades que se me presentan!

-Sí, bien pensado… aunque he de decirte que no siempre se gana por tener ventaja de tipo.

-Está claro… ¡gigadrenado!-exclamó Bruno.

-¡Torbellino!

Beautifly fue el primero en moverse, abalanzándose sobre whiscash, el cual esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para atacar; de golpe y porrazo creó un torbellino justo delante de él que arrastró consigo al pokémon bicho volador, encerrándolo así en su corriente.

-¡Trata de aguantarlo, beautifly, absorbe el agua!

- _C'est fini!_ ¡Rayo hielo!

Antes de que Bruno pudiera decir o hacer nada, whiscash lanzó el rayo congelante hacia el torbellino, congelándolo al instante junto con beautifly, que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. El hielo adoptó entonces una curiosa y estética forma dinámica que se mantuvo durante unos breves segundos antes de resquebrajarse por completo, cayendo los trozos a la piscina. El pokémon bicho volador se derrumbó en uno de los flotadores, completamente KO.

-¡Beautifly está fuera de combate, whishcash es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Bruno la recogió rápidamente, sin poder ocultar cierto asombro por la pericia de Galano, el cual comentó en ese momento.

-Siempre es bueno tener todas las posiblidades cubiertas… y la elegancia no tiene por qué estar reñida, por supuesto.

-Sí, bien jugado ahí… pero tengo algo que puede hacerle frente ¡adelante, sceptile!

El pokémon planta saltó al campo de batalla, posándose sobre uno de los flotadores sin quitar la vista de su rival; Galano no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente ante el desparpajo del muchacho, aclarando rápidamente.

-No me malinterpretes, por favor, jamás me reiría con malicia de un aspirante, es sólo que me ha gustado tu forma de enfrentar la situación. De hecho hasta tengo curiosidad…

-¡Se lo mostraré entonces! ¡Hoja aguda!

Sceptile blandió las hojas de sus antebrazos y se lanzó contra whiscash a gran velocidad, teniéndolo a tiro enseguida.

-¡Bucea!-indicó el líder.

El pokémon se ocultó bajo el agua justo a tiempo y sceptile erró el golpe, quedándose cerca del borde del flotador tanteando la superficie del agua; por su parte, whiscash estuvo nadando por toda la piscina a gran profundidad, aunque se podía ver su borrosa silueta moviéndose gracias al agua limpia.

-¡No le pierdas de vista!

Sceptile no quitó ojo del agua, esperando a que apareciese para golpearle; en cuanto el agua burbujeó, Bruno indicó.

-¡Allí!

Sceptile se lanzó rápidamente, pero en cuanto whiscash surgió del agua, proyectó un chorro de lodo que impactó directamente en la cara de sceptile, cegándole e imposibilitándole el ataque.

-¡Agh! ¡Recurrente!

-¡Hidropulso!

Sceptile atacó primero pero no consiguió atinar bien y el hidropulso impactó de lleno, cayendo confuso; tropezó y cayó al agua, estando a merced de whiscash.

-Ah, lo tenemos… ¡torbellino!-exclamó Galano.

Con una rapidez pasmosa, un remolino se creó en la superficie del agua y comenzó a absorber a sceptile, el cual seguía confuso.

-¡Sal de ahí, sceptile, rápido!-indicó Bruno, apurado.

-¡No le dejes, rodéalo!

Whiscash nadó en círculos, imposibilitando la huida al pokémon planta, que se había recuperado de su confusión entre bandazo y bandazo.

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer antes de que congele el agua…

-¡Y ahora rayo hielo!

Desde donde estaba, whiscash nadó y preparó el rayo hielo, apuntando hacia el torbellino; sceptile no podía hacer nada por moverse al no poder hacer pie sobre una superficie sólida, pero fue entonces cuando a Bruno se le ocurrió algo. Era tremendamente arriesgado, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-¡Sceptile, atento!-indicó el chico.

Galano se quedó un tanto extrañado por la forma de proceder del muchacho, pero no dijo nada al respecto; el rayo hielo se concretó e impactó sobre el tobellino, el cual comenzó a congelarse a una velocidad endiablada dirigiéndose directamente hacia sceptile. En cuanto el pokémon planta notó el hielo formarse bajo sus patas, lo comprendió.

-¡Ahora, salta!

Antes de que la gruesa capa lo atrapara, sceptile se apoyó en la misma y pegó un gran salto, librándose por los pelos del golpe e impulsándose hacia arriba; el líder de gimnasio se quedó ciertamente impresionado ante esa maniobra, lo que Bruno aprovechó para contraatacar.

-¡Hoja aguda!

Al segundo siguiente, sceptile corrió por el hielo para acercarse a whiscash y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, tal fue el golpe que los dos acabaron sumergidos en el agua, lo cual aprovechó Galano inmediatamente después.

-¡Bajo el agua no tienes nada que hacer! ¡Hidropulso!

-¡Que te lo crees tu! ¡Agilidad!-exclamó Bruno en dirección al agua.

Como una bala, y agitando el agua al moverse, sceptile se adelantó hasta alcanzarle, golpeándole con su melena mediante portazo. Whiscash contraatacó con bofetón lodo, manchando el agua y ocultándoles de la vista. Ambos pokémon se revolvieron sin salir a la superficie, donde los dos entrenadores esperaban algo preocupados; sólo varias pompas explotando en la superficie confirmaban que estaban bien. Pero entonces, y de golpe y porrazo, whiscash salió lanzado hacia arriba, seguido de un sceptile que preparaba una hoja aguda.

-¡Bofetón lodo!-exclamó Galano.

-¡Esquívalo y dale con fuerza!-ordenó Bruno.

Gracias a la gran rapidez adquirida anteriormente pudo esquivarlo sin problemas y, en pleno vuelo, sceptile le propinó un buen golpe con sus cuchillas brillantes. Whiscash hizo una doble voltereta aérea y cayó como un peso pesado al agua, donde se quedó flotando panza arriba, KO.

-¡Whiscash está fuera de combate, el ganador es sceptile!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Genial, sceptile, te desenvuelves fenomenal!-exclamó el chico, satisfecho.

-Desde luego, y sin perder en ningún momento la elegancia… aunque siempre nos quedará la duda de lo que pasó ahí abajo-añadió el líder, recogiendo a su pokémon.

Para el siguiente turno, Galano sacó a un sealeo y Bruno siguió con sceptile.

-¡Muy bien, sigamos presionando! ¡Agilidad!

El pokémon planta echó a correr una vez más, doblando su velocidad y convirtiéndose en una mancha verde en el aire; sealeo apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, manteniéndose quieto donde se encontraba.

-¡Rayo aurora a discreción!-indicó el líder, ajustándose las chorreras.

Manteniendo su posición en todo momento, el pokémon agua hielo comenzó a lanzar una serie de rayos multicolores hacia todas las direcciones, pero sceptile no tuvo muchos problemas en esquivarlos gracias a su aumentada velocidad. En cuanto lo tuvo a tiro, Bruno exclamó.

-¡De frente, hoja aguda!

El pokémon planta agitó sus antebrazos, los cuales brillaron en un resplandor verdoso intenso, y se abalanzó sobre su oponente; fue en ese momento cuando Galano indicó.

-¡Escúdate con bola hielo!

Antes de que le alcanzara, creó justo enfrente de él una esfera helada casi tan grande como su cabeza pero, en vez de lanzarla, la dejó estática resguardardándose tras ella. Los antebrazos de sceptile la partieron en dos, pero esta maniobra evitó que le golpeara directamente. Acto seguido, el líder ordenó.

-¡Ahora, golpe cuerpo!

Aprovechando la cercanía, sealeo se abalanzó con todo su cuerpo hacia delante y embistió con tanta fuerza a sceptile que le provocó una abrupta parálisis que le dejó clavado en el sitio sin poder moverse.

-¡No, sceptile!-masculló Bruno.

-¡Bola hielo a discreción!-exclamó Galano, con tonio triunfal.

Desde donde estaba, y teniendo vía libre para atacar, sealeo comenzó a lanzar una serie de bolas heladas que vapulearon a sceptile hasta cinco veces, cada vez con más fuerza que la anterior, dejándole severamente dañado. El pokémon planta trató de moverse para atacar, pero en ese momento dio un traspiés y se derrumbó hacia delante, sin volverse a mover.

-¡Sceptile está fuera de combate, sealeo es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la correspondiente banderilla.

Bruno se quedó anonadado ante ese abrupto devenir del combate, ya que daba por sentado que no sería un serio problema enfrentarlo con sceptile, pero la realidad era otra bien distinta. En ese sentido no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar la destreza de Galano, el cual se arregló su bigote mientras comentaba.

-Tu sceptile es fuerte, eso es innegable, pero como ya has visto tener la ventaja no condiciona por completo el combate. Hay que saber jugar bien tus cartas.

-Sí, y he de decir que usted las ha jugado bastante bien, se nota que tiene experiencia…

-Gracias, muchacho, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, sino de ti… ¿cómo vas a enfrentar a sealeo?

Tras pensarlo detenidamente optó por absol, el cual saltó al campo de batalla con pose altanera y mirada seria y vigilante.

-¡Danza espada!

Al punto, el pokémon siniestro bailó una danza frenética y aumentó de esta forma su ataque, preparándose para la ofensiva.

-¡Sealeo, golpe cuerpo!

Desde donde estaba, el pokémon hielo agua se echó hacia delante con todo su peso para embestirle, pero ésta vez Bruno no cometería el mismo error otra vez.

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Gracias a la rapidez que le proporcionó ese ataque, no tuvo problemas para esquivarlo, golpeándole además de refilón al tiempo que saltaba de flotador en flotador, poniendo distancia entre los dos.

-¡Viento cortante!

En cuanto se detuvo, preparó el ataque rápidamente al tiempo que la cresta de su cabeza brillaba con fuerza, para luego blandirla hacia delante lanzando varios proyectiles filosos hacia él.

-¡Páralos con bola hielo!

Sealeo lanzó más bolas hielo que detuvieron todos los vientos cortantes en seco, esparciendo trozos de hielo por todo el campo y cayendo al agua en el proceso.

-¡Rayo aurora a discreción!

Acto seguido, lanzó una serie de rayos multicolor ininterrumpidamente, obligando a absol a moverse para esquivarlos.

-¡No te pares, absol!-indicó el chico.

Usando ataque rápido, obtenía la velocidad suficiente como para dejar atrás los ataques de sealeo, usando de vez en cuando viento cortante para contraatacar. En cuanto sealeo terminó su ofensiva, Bruno exclamó.

-¡Nos toca a nosotros asediar un poco! ¡Bola sombra a discreción!

Ésta vez absol comenzó a lanzar muchas bolas sombra mientras se movía, asediándole desde todas las direcciones mientras saltaba de flotador en flotador; sealeo recibió bastantes golpes debido a que no era muy veloz, y se defendió del resto con hidropulso.

-¡Golpe cuerpo!

-¡Esquívalo!

Absol dio un lustroso salto y pudo esquivarlo con facilidad; para entonces sealeo se veía ya cansado, cosa que tanto Bruno como Galano se percataron enseguida.

-¡Rayo aurora!

-¡Viento cortante!

Ambos pokémon prepararon sus ataques al mismo tiempo y los lanzaron simultáneamente; hicieron fuerza por un momento y la explosión fue de impresión, formándose una humareda bastante densa sobre el agua.

Sealeo trató de mantenerse vigilante, pero sin previo aviso algo zumbó a través del humo y absol surgió de golpe, cogiéndole desprevenido y asestándole una fuerte cuchillada a bocajarro, dando de lleno en sealeo, el cual acabó botando hacia el otro lado de la piscina de flotador en flotador hasta caer en uno al lado de su entrenador, completamente KO.

-¡Sealeo está fuera de combate, absol es el ganador!-indicó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Estupendo, absol, bien hecho!-exclamó Bruno, satisfecho.

El susodicho alzó el pecho con expresión orgullosa, al tiempo que Galano recogía a su pokémon comentando al respecto.

-Ah, los absol destilan elegancia por los cuatro costados, sin embargo son una raza muy denostada ya que se suele decir que provocan desastres con su sola presencia. Si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que se ha malinterpretado a este pokémon en todo este tiempo.

-Desde luego, de hecho gracias a él pude mitigar de cierta forma todo lo sucedido con los equipos Aqua y Magma-comentó el chico.

-Una actuación sobresaliente he de decir, Plubio me comentó al respecto. Pero veamos qué más tienes que decir…

Y, acto seguido, sacó a un crawdant de fiero aspecto; el ceño de Bruno se frunció, pensando en posibilidades, pero al ver la mirada que absol le echaba a su nuevo oponente no tuvo más dudas y continuó con él.

-¡Sigamos presionando! ¡Danza espada!

-¡No tan deprisa! ¡Mofa!-exclamó entonces Galano, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Antes de que absol aumentara un poco más su ataque, crawdant imitó a su entrenador e hizo el mismo gesto con una de sus pinzas, echando a su oponente una mirada retadora. Al instante absol dibujó un gesto molesto en su rostro, olvidándose por completo de danza espada y enfocándose única y exclusivamente en él.

-¡No, absol, no te dejes engatusar, danza espada!

-¡Es inútil! ¡Hidropulso!

-¡Esquívalo!

Crawdant atacó de frente soltando un par de hidropulsos de sus enormes pinzas, pero absol no tuvo muchos problemas para evitarlos, acercándose directamente a él aún molesto por la mofa y preparándose para atacar.

-¡Cuchillada!

Al punto la guadaña de absol brilló intensamente y la movió hacia delante, pero antes de poder golpearle crawdant movió sus pinzas y detuvo el ataque de golpe con ellas, inmovilizándole de seguido. Fue entonces en ese momento cuando Galano indicó.

-¡Guillotina!

No hubo tiempo a nada, las pinzas del pokémon agua siniestro brillaron en un resplandor rojizo siniestro y le asestó un golpe directo a absol, el cual esbozó un gesto de abrupto e intenso dolor. El pokémon siniestro se vio azotado hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los flotadores, completamente KO.

-¡Absol está fuera de combate, crawdant es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro rápidamente.

Bruno se quedó un tanto intimidado, ya que no hubiera podido hacer nada por mucho que hubiera querido. Después de todo, guillotina era un ataque fulminante que ponía KO de un solo golpe. Ese crawdant era un peligro. Y debía andarse con muchísimo cuidado.

-Sorprender en el mejor momento también es una buena táctica, como puedes comprobar…-murmuró en ese momento el líder, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Sí, no me esperaba para nada ese ataque… sin embargo tengo algo que puede hacerle frente ¡Te toca, plusle!

El pequeño pokémon eléctrico se posó en uno de los flotadores haciendo chisporrotear sus mofletes con su usual gesto chulito. Galano esbozó una taimada sonrisita al verle, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, veo que vas muy bien preparado ante cualquier eventualidad, estás siendo un aspirante de lo más interesante… veamos qué haces a continuación.

-Será un placer ¡Onda trueno!-indicó.

Haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, plusle fue el primero en atacar y soltó una rápida descarga paralizante en dirección hacia crawdant.

-¡Protección!

Al punto el pokémon agua siniestro se cubrió a tiempo con una rápida barrera, contraatacando acto seguido.

-¡Mofa!

Una vez más, crawdant se mofó de plusle surtiendo un efecto inmediato, provocándole e impidiéndole realizar ataques de estado.

-¡Agh, diablos, me ha limitado muchísimo!-masculló Bruno para sus adentros, al darse cuenta que algunas estrategias como otra vez o carga ya no servirían.

-¡Hidropulso!-exclamó Galano.

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

No le fue difícil esquivarlo a esa velocidad, describiendo un amplio círculo a su alrededor saltando de flotador en flotador y acercándose a él rápidamente.

-¡Ahora, rayo!

El pokémon eléctrico cargó energía y la soltó, dirigiéndola directamente hacia crawdant.

-¡Doble equipo!

Al punto apareció multitud de crawdant y el rayo falló; plusle lanzó unos cuantos más a varias copias, pero todas resultaron ser falsas.

-¡Da un barrido con chispa!

Chisporroteando su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza, echó a correr y embistió al resto de las copias, las cuales se desvanecieron y dirigiéndose hacia el original a gran velocidad.

-¡Páralo con martillazo!

Crawdant alzó sus pinzas y éstas brillaron intensamente en un resplandor azulado, en cuanto plusle se acercó lo suficiente las blandió hacia delante y el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para pararlo en seco y lanzarlo hacia atrás. El ratoncito eléctrico aterrizó sobre un flotador un tanto magullado.

-¡Muy bien, pues habrá que darlo todo! ¡Trueno!-ordenó Bruno.

Poniéndose en pie con algo de dificultad, plusle cargó toda la energía que pudo y la soltó en una potentísima descarga que fue imparable hacia el pokémon de agua.

-¡Protección!

Una vez más, el pokémon agua siniestro se encerró en una burbuja protectora y el trueno no le hizo el más mínimo daño, conservando su salud intacta.

-¡Agh!-musitó Bruno, frustrado al no poder alcanzarle.

-¡Hidrobomba!

De sus pinzas salieron entonces dos columnas potentísimas de agua tan rápidamente que a plusle no le dio tiempo de esquivarlas, llevándoselo por delante; se golpeó en la pared posterior de la piscina con dureza y cayó al agua adolorido. En cuanto abrió los ojos, vio que crawdant se le acercaba a una velocidad alarmante y a punto de cogerle con las pinzas.

-¡Sal de ahí, plusle!-oyó a Bruno, casi imperceptible.

El ratoncito trató de nadar hacia la superficie pero crawdant le cogió por la cola y le lanzó hacia arriba, sacándolo del agua y subiendo hasta la altura del techo. Acto seguido, crawdant salió del agua de un salto y se dirigió hacia arriba aprovechando el impulso.

-¡Guillotina!-exclamó Galano.

-Oh, no… ¡un momento, pues claro! ¡Puño dinámico!-indicó Bruno.

Desde donde estaba, el pokémon eléctrico reunió fuerzas en su puñito derecho y en cuanto comenzó a caer rasgó el aire, directo hacia su oponente, el cual preparaba sus pinzas para asestarle el golpe definitivo. Plusle, al ser tan pequeño, tuvo una oportunidad de oro y se coló entre las pinzas, librándose así del peligroso golpe y, al segundo siguiente, le propinó un fortísimo puñetazo en el rostro con tanto ímpetu que crawdant volvió al agua repentinamente confuso.

-¡Vaya, qué contrariedad! ¡Espabila, crawdant!-exclamó Galano, apurado.

Desde donde estaba, el pokémon tardó menos tiempo del esperado en recuperarse y lanzó un hidrobomba que dio de refilón a plusle, cayendo a uno de los flotadores muy magullado.

-¡No, plusle!

Crawdant volvió a la superficie de un salto, visiblemente dañado pero aún con fuerzas, yendo a rematar una vez más con guillotina.

-¡Muévete, plusle!-exclamó su entrenador, apuradísimo.

El aludido se puso en pie a duras penas y entonces realizó una especie de amago alzando su patita para, justo después, regresar a su poké ball al tiempo que otra al azar botó, saliendo milotic a pelear.

-¿Pero qué…?-musitó el chico, confuso.

-Oh, ya veo, relevo… interesante nuevo contrincante-observó Galano, curioso.

-Bueno, me vale, así que… ¡poder oculto!

Al punto el cuerpo de milotic brilló, mientras que varias esferas de energía le rodearon para luego lanzarlas, chocando contra crawdant y haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡Martillazo!

-¡Páralo con cola férrea!

Ambos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo y chocaron entre sí, haciendo fuerza hacia delante en un intenso pulso de fuerza en el cual los dos parecían estar a la par hasta que finalmente se soltaron.

-¡Hidrobomba!-exclamó el líder.

-¡Tú también!

Al igual que la última vez, ambos hidrobombas se encontraron y chocaron entre sí, bloqueándose mutuamente y provocando una leve lluvia que se esparció por todo el campo.

-Estamos muy igualados en cuanto a fuerza… vamos a tener que hacerlo rápido ¡Ciclón!-ordenó Bruno rápidamente.

Milotic estiró su cuerpo y formó un remolino inicial que comenzó a alzarse y a rodear a crawdant, atrapándolo en su interior; acto seguido se formó una enorme columna de agua que se cerró a su alrededor, arrastrándolo en el proceso.

-¡Sal de ahí con martillazo, crawdant!

-¡No le dejes, aumenta la potencia!

El ciclón aumentó de tamaño y fuerza, al tiempo que el agua de la piscina comenzó a moverse en torno a éste, imposibilitando su huida; los ojos de milotic brillaban intensamente, controlándolo en el proceso y localizando a crawdant justo en el centro del ciclón.

-¡Y ahora poder oculto!

El cuerpo de milotic centelleó y las esferas chocaron contra el ciclón, generando una abrupta explosión que salpicó agua por todas partes; crawdant cayó sobre un flotador, del que no se volvió a mover.

-¡Crawdant está fuera de combate, milotic es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Impecable, milotic, bien hecho!-exclamó Bruno, muy satisfecho por el resultado.

Por su parte Galano recogió a su pokémon, comentando acto seguido.

-Ah, los milotic son tan bellos tanto combatiendo como simplemente estando parados sin hacer nada. Su gracia y elegancia son incomparables, y multitud de artistas han sido profundamente inspirados por dichas cualidades. Se nota que lo has criado con mucho mimo y cariño.

-Vaya, gracias Galano, la verdad es que su evolución fue toda una sorpresa para mí…-admitió el chico, halagado.

-Sí, todos tenemos un pokémon predilecto con el que más despuntamos, ya sea en combate o en otro tipo de competición. Y por mi parte se refiere quiero presentarte a mi estrella.

Nada más decirlo, lanzó una última ball y un imponente kingdra salió de ella, presentando batalla enseguida; por su parte el chico mantuvo a milotic, sintiéndose particularmente fuerte en esos momentos.

-¡Vamos allá, poder oculto!

-¡Doble equipo!

Antes de que milotic terminara siquiera de preparar el ataque, kingdra se desdobló en múltiples copias que despistaron al pokémon de agua y le hicieron fallar el golpe. Galano aprovechó la oportunidad para seguir preparándose.

-¡Danza dragón!

Al punto, todas las copias comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo, describiendo una frenética danza que aumentó tanto el ataque como la velocidad del pokémon agua dragón, moviéndose cada vez más y más rápido.

-¡Da una pasada con ciclón!

Milotic estiró de nuevo su cuerpo y otro ciclón hizo acto de presencia en la amplia piscina, controlándolo y haciéndolo pasar por todas las copias, desapareciendo poco a poco hasta encontrar al original. Sin embargo, antes de que le alcanzara, kingdra actuó deprisa y se sumergió en el agua, sin volverle a ver de nuevo.

-¡Tras él!-indicó Bruno.

El pokémon agua le imitó y los dos se encontraron en el fondo de la piscina, mirándose fijamente diciéndoselo todo en nada.

-¡Cola férrea!

Milotic fue el primero en moverse, nadando a gran velocidad y echándose sobre él con su cola metalizada; sin embargo, y antes de que le llegara a tocar, Galano indicó.

-¡Rayo hielo!

Al instante el agua a su alrededor se congeló, comenzando por su cola y atrapando a milotic hasta la mitad de su alargado cuerpo en un gran pedazo de hielo.

-¡No, milotic!-masculló Bruno, anonadado.

-¡Todo tuyo, enfado!-exclamó el líder.

Al instante los ojos de kingdra se encendieron, al tiempo que un aura rojiza envolvía todo su cuerpo y se abalanzaba sobre él con furia visigoda, vapuleándole a una velocidad vertiginosa con una serie de golpes continuados que le dejaron seriamente herido. El hielo se resquebrajó hasta romperse, dañando un poco más al pokémon de agua.

-¡Aguanta, milotic, recuperación!-musitó el chico, a la desesperada.

-¡No le dejes, rodéalo y termina!

Antes de que el pokémon de agua pudiera reaccionar, kingdra se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa, sujetándole con su cola y enrollándola sobre su cuerpo, rematando la jugada con otra tanda de golpes de enfado que dejó a milotic flotando en el agua dejadamente, completamente KO. Por su parte kingdra se relajó, aunque una abrupta confusión se echó sobre él.

-¡Milotic está fuera de combate, kingdra es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Bruno lo recogió aún con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara, sin esperarse para nada semejante giro de los acontecimientos; Galano estaba resultando ser toda una caja de sorpresas, además de un entrenador tremendamente hábil y muy experimentado.

-Como puedes ver, el tiempo y la experiencia son dos cosas en la vida que te hacen más fuerte. Muchas veces me han preguntado si no me siento menos fuerte ahora que hace veinte años, pero es justo al contrario, hacerse mayor no tiene por qué ser contraproducente como a veces quieren hacerlo ver. Kingdra y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y eso nos hace tremendamente fuertes. ¿Lo entiendes, Bruno?-inquirió el líder en ese momento.

-Sí, por supuesto, después de todo a mi padre le pasó lo mismo, aun a pesar de su derrota en la conferencia Plateada siguió intentándolo y ahora es un líder de gimnasio fuerte y respetado. Y yo quiero ser como él, pero un poco más distinto. Ganaré la conferencia Colosalia de este año. Cueste lo que cueste. Y le dedicaré a él mi victoria-murmuró el chico, con mucha seguridad.

-Esa es una meta excelente, pero primero vas a tener que derrotarme-le recordó el líder.

-Tranquilo, lo haré. ¡Adelante!-exclamó el chico, lanzando una ultra ball.

De ella salió latios, el cual describió un semicírculo alrededor del campo y regresó junto a Bruno; Galano se mostró muy impresionado al verlo, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, es nada más y nada menos que el legendario latios, el guardián de Hoenn. Ya veo, Plubio tenía razón sobre ti, eres un entrenador excepcional. Y personalmente es un honor para mí enfrentarme a un pokémon de su categoría.

-Adelante, pues.

El líder sonrió y, tras eso, exclamó.

-¡Pantallahumo!

Kingdra, que para entonces ya estaba bien tras la abrupta confusión debido al cansancio, extendió a su alrededor una nube negruzca de humo que le ocultó de la vista.

-¡Deshazte del humo!-exclamó Bruno.

Latios plegó sus alas y voló hacia delante rozando el agua, pasando de refilón al lado de kingdra, lo que bastó para despejar la nube de humo.

-¡Ahora, golpéale!

-¡Hidropulso, kingdra!

Aun así el pokémon agua dragón fue más rápido y lanzó un hidropulso lo suficientemente rápido y potente como para frenar a latios en seco.

-¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Resplandor!

Latios fue lo sobradamente rápido como para interceptar el rayo hielo a tiempo antes de que le golpease; tanto el rayo hielo como el resplandor estuvieron haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro hasta que al final estallaron, provocando una densa nube de humo.

-¡Psíquico ahora, latios!-indicó Bruno.

Un aura brillante cubrió a kingdra y comenzó a hacerle daño paulatinamente mientras lo levantaba por los aires, haciéndole dar varios bandazos.

-¡Aguanta ahí, kingdra, hidrobomba!

Estando suspendido en el aire, kingdra hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para soltar un súbito hidrobomba que alcanzó a latios, desconcentrándole en el proceso y dejando de atacar, soltándole así.

-¡Rayo hielo!

Kingdra generó con gran rapidez el ataque y lo lanzó, latios lo recibió de lleno quedando un tanto dañado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Dragoaliento!-exclamó Bruno.

-¡Sumérgete!

Kingdra fue más rápido y se echó al agua, buceando por el fondo.

-¡Persíguelo, latios!

El pokémon legendario plegó sus alas y se puso a bucear, persiguiendo a kingdra; el agua se revolvió de golpe y no se pudo ver ni siquiera el fondo, parecía ser el escenario de una lucha subacuática encarnizada. Por un momento el combate parecía haberse paralizado, pero de golpe y porrazo ambos pokémon salieron del agua peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Kingdra cargó un rayo hielo y latios un resplandor.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Bruno.

Latios fue el primero y un segundo después disparó kingdra, los dos ataques se encontraron muy cerca del uno del otro y la explosión resultante puso distancia entre ellos.

Latios aprovechó esto y, para sorpresa de Bruno, su cuerpo brilló momentáneamente, recuperando energías.

-Recuperación…-murmuró Galano.

-¡Vamos a acabar con esto de un solo golpe! ¡Dragoaliento a toda potencia!-indicó el chico.

-¡Tú también, kingdra, enfado!

Antes de que latios atacara, kingdra fue más rápido y comenzó a golpearle de nuevo a gran velocidad, haciéndole daño en el proceso; latios contraatacó acto seguido, encajando lo mejor posible los golpes mientras cargaba el dragoaliento en su boca hasta soltarlo a bocajarro contra kingdra. El golpe fue directo, empujándolo hacia atrás en el proceso, pero entonces una súbita parálisis le dejó clavado en el sitio, impidiéndole atacar.

-¡No, kingdra, reacciona!

-¡Se acabó! ¡Resplandor!

Al límite de sus fuerzas, el pokémon legendario lanzó su ataque característico que impactó directamente sobre él. La explosión fue de alivio y kingdra cayó al agua, completamente alelado y KO.

-¡Kingdra está fuera de combate, latios es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando el banderín a su favor.

-Lo… ¡lo conseguimos! ¡Lo hemos logrado, latios, estamos en la liga!-exclamó el chico.

El pokémon legendario se le echó encima, haciéndole carantoñas y muy contento por su victoria.

-¡Ay, vale, para, que me chafas!

Galano recogió a su pokémon, observándoles por un momento con expresión reconfortante. Se ausentó durante unos breves minutos, regresando enseguida con una bandejita entre sus manos.

-Bruno, como reconocimiento de tu victoria, te hago entrega de la medalla lluvia.

-Genial, mi última medalla-murmuró el chico contentísimo, cogiéndola sacándola brillo.

-Bruno, luchas con fiereza y estilo, eso me gusta, y está claro que llegarás muy lejos si te lo propones. Ahora la liga te espera, estoy seguro que darás un buen espectáculo.

-Gracias Galano, tenlo por hecho.

-Los combates son como una obra de arte, con técnica y experiencia se afinan y pulen hasta alcanzar la perfección. Es por eso por lo que pienso que elegancia y conocimiento son vitales para ello. Y el agua es el mejor medio para expresar esta idea. Mucha suerte en la competición, Bruno, nos veremos allí.

Se despidió de él y salió del gimnasio; el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, alumbrando esa parte de la ciudad.

-Ya las tengo todas…-pensó en ese momento, observando su estuche completo.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando un sentimiento de fuerza y ganas enormes por que el día de inauguración llegara se apoderaron de él y le recorrieron todo el cuerpo; por un momento, tembló de emoción y al final pensó.

-Voy a ir allí y pienso ganar la conferencia… sí, eso mismo haré, de seguro.

Aunque en ese justo momento su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido en cuanto le sonó el pokénavegador, viendo que se trataba del profesor Abedul y respondiéndole rápidamente.

-¡Hola profesor!

-Hola Bruno ¿Qué tal todo?

Se le oía mucho más animado desde la última vez que habló con él, los últimos días ayudando a los demás en compañía de su hija habian hecho mucho bien en él, dándole una razón por la que volver a sonreír. El chico se alegró mucho por él, murmurando de seguido.

-Pues muy bien, la verdad, acabo de ganar mi última medalla, me pilla saliendo del gimnasio de hecho.

-¡Vaya, eso es estupendo, Bruno! Pues entonces te alegrará saber que dentro de tres días voy a llevar a todos los alumnos a mi cargo a ciudad Colosalia, y dado que recientemente arreglé eso y ahora estás a mi cargo de forma oficial puedes venir con nosotros-anunció el profesor para su sorpresa.

-Ah, eso es estupendo, muchísimas gracias, profesor.

-No ha sido nada, vamos a quedar todos en ciudad Algaria el miércoles que viene a partir de las diez de la mañana, he fletado un pequeño ferry para que nos lleve.

-Muy bien, allí estaré-aseguró el chico.

-¡Estupendo pues! Debes estar muy emocionado…

-¡Puede jurarlo, tengo unas ganas inmensas de participar!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, eres igualito que tu padre cuando era joven! En fin, lo dicho, nos vemos pasado mañana en ciudad Algaria a partir de las diez, no te olvides.

-¡Descuide, lo apuntaré en mi agenda!

Finalmente, y tras hablar un rato más con él, se despidió y colgó, al tiempo que notaba cómo esas ganas y su espíritu de combate ardía con más intensidad que nunca. Estaba un poco más cerca de cumplir su promesa. Y la haría valer costase lo que costase. Eso por descontado.

* * *

¡Por fin, qué ganas tenía de retomar Pokémon! Y con el último combate de gimnasio antes de la liga. Ha quedado bastante íntegro a como lo escribí en su momento, agregando un poco más de chicha entre combate y combate, mostrando la experiencia y la pericia de Galano, el cual es el líder de gimnasio menos recordado de todos, ya que en los remakes fue bastante ignorado salvo por una pequeña y triste mención. Pero bueno, como no me baso en los remakes para esta historia, he podido centrarme en él como se merece, dando un último combate de gimnasio a la altura.

Para los siguientes capítulos la liga se irá desarrollando, así que esperad el final de esta historia más pronto que tarde, que buena falta hacía. Estoy inspirado y dado que ya está escrito, sólo necesita una revisión, corrección y añadir varios detalles y combates más.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 37**

 **Camino del campeonato**

Tres días daban para mucho aunque no lo parecieran, por lo que Bruno aprovechó para realizar un entrenamiento especial previo a la liga, además de preparar a sus pokémon apropiadamente ampliando un poco más su repertorio de ataques. Para ello estuvo usando varias MTs que fue consiguiendo durante todo el viaje, enseñando así ataques un poco más variados a su equipo.

Para defenderse bien de su principal debilidad, el fuego, enseñó a sceptile terremoto, practicándolo entre medias y saliéndole bastante bien. Para hacer a beautifly algo más ofensiva la enseñó rayo solar, aprovechando su velocidad al volar para cargar el ataque y soltarlo en el momento apropiado. Con latios le dio algo más de diversidad enseñándole golpe aéreo y ala de acero, además de aprender por su cuenta durante el entrenamiento danza dragón, haciéndose así un poco más fuerte. Plusle se quedó como estaba, ya que no veía necesario ampliarle su repertorio, siendo relevo su último ataque aprendido. Con milotic se esmeró especialmente, enseñándole rayo hielo inspirándose en el kingdra de Galano, y durante el entrenamiento aprendió un ataque que no se esperaba para nada que aprendiera, siendo ni más ni menos que manto espejo. Por lo que pudo averiguar no era un ataque que aprendiera normalmente por métodos convencionales, siendo más un detalle supeditado al momento de su nacimiento, cosa que no entendió demasiado bien, pero se alegró de que lo hubiera aprendido. Finalmente, con absol aprovechó un poco más su ataque especial y le enseñó lanzallamas, además de aprender por su cuenta premonición durante el entrenamiento, volviéndose un poco más versátil.

Tras esos tres días de entrenamiento intensivo, ese miércoles fue a ciudad Algaria y estuvo esperando a que llegase el profesor y todos los demás al puerto deportivo. Hacía un día radiante, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo sin apenas nubes a la vista, y el calor era el normal para la época del año. Nada de temperaturas extremas provocadas por un antiquísimo pokémon legendario. Para entonces incluso pensarlo le hacía gracia, aunque después de todo por lo que habían pasado parecía que nada lo superaría.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente cortados cuando notó unas suaves manos tapándole los ojos por detrás, al tiempo que una voz familiar susurró a su oído.

-¿Quién soy?

Bruno esbozó una sonrisita, dándose la vuelta y reencontrándose con ella después de todo ese tiempo sin verla.

-¡Aura!

-¡Bruno!

Los dos se fundieron en un gran abrazo, al tiempo que ella mascullaba.

-Te he echado en falta…

-Y yo más a ti…

Para entonces cerraron el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y se dieron un breve pero intenso beso. En cuanto se separaron, ella fue la primera en preguntar.

-¿Qué tal te fue el gimnasio?

Su respuesta más inmediata consistió en mostrarla su estuche de medallas completo; nada más verlo la chica esbozó una gran sonrisa conforme, murmurando de seguido.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías…

-Lo dices como si no contemplaras otra opción-observó el chico, haciéndose el tonto.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Ante eso los dos se rieron confidentemente y empezaron a hablar de cosas más banales.

-¿Qué tal por allí con tu padre?

-Muy bien, arreglando desperfectos varios tanto en Villa Raíz como en ciudades y pueblos aledaños, al tormenta llegó a arrancar árboles, antenas y algún que otro tejado, pero nada realmente serio. Aproveché también para entregarle informes sobre la batalla entre groudon, kyogre y rayquaza, ahora sabemos un poco más sobre ellos, mi padre está muy contento por mi labor.

-Normal, cualquiera no puede decir que se ha enfrentado a semejantes moles y vivir luego para contarlo…

Durante los siguientes minutos la gente fue llegando poco a poco, chicos y chicas de su edad se fueron congregando cerca del muelle, hablando entre ellos y enseñándose sus equipos. Por su parte Aura se quedó un tanto rezagada mirando a los demás con gesto plano, aunque el chico aprovechó para animarla al respecto.

-¿No vas a saludarles? Digo yo que con alguien te hablarías ¿no?

-Con algunos, sí, la mayoría de las veces eran palabras amables pero vacías en el fondo, nunca he llegado a tener un amigo o amiga cercana antes de que llegaras tú…

-Bueno, lo entiendo, pero ¿no crees que sería buena idea empezar a buscar alguien con quien te lleves bien? No me malinterpretes, nada me hace más feliz que estar contigo, pero tampoco quiero ser el único con el que te hables sólo porque sea tu novio…

Las palabras del chico dieron qué pensar a Aura, la cual miró a sus compañeros de clase con gesto dudoso e incluso con algo de miedo; sin embargo, finalmente se envalentonó y se acercó a un par de chicas con las que solía hablar de vez en cuando, saludándolas.

-Hola chicas… ¿qué tal?

-¡Anda, hola Aura! ¡Ah, dime que es cierto!-exclamó una de ellas en ese momento.

-¿El qué?

-¡Que te enfrentaste a Ricky en un combate! ¡Nadie ha tenido el valor de contestarle directamente, me enteré antes de que se desatara todo el lío con los legendarios! ¿Es cierto?

-Ah, pues… sí, aunque al final la cosa no salió muy bien para mí, a decir verdad-murmuró ella, aún algo dolida al respecto.

-¿Qué mas da? ¡Le echaste agallas, algo que cualquiera no puede decir! Sin embargo puedes pedirle la revancha en la liga…

-Ah, bueno, no voy a participar, no reuní las medallas, sin embargo probé suerte en los concursos pokémon de Calagua y conseguí todas las cintas del nivel normal…

-¿¡De verdad?! ¡Oh, sí, ya recuerdo, llegué a verte en el concurso de belleza, estuviste fenomenal!-exclamó en ese momento la otra chica.

Sorprendentemente para Aura fue mucho mejor de lo esperado, llegando a conectar mucho mejor con ellas y prometiéndolas enseñarlas sus técnicas de coordinación cuando la conferencia terminara.

Tras hablar un rato más con ellas volvió con Bruno, el cual la estuvo observando todo el rato desde la distancia esbozando una sonrisita.

-¿No ha sido tan horrible, verdad?

-No, lo cierto es que no. Gracias por darme fuerzas, Bruno…

-Lo que sea por ti…-murmuró el chico, guiñándola un ojo.

La chica esbozó una tierna sonrisita, sin poder evitar sonrojarse profusamente, y se besaron con ternura durante unos buenos segundos. Sin embargo, una voz familiar rompió el momento comentando con gran sorna.

-Oh, pero qué estampa más enternecedora, qué bonito… creo que voy a potar.

Bruno se separó de Aura y miró al artífice de dicho comentario, confirmando sus sospechas y notando como un incipiente cabreo comenzaba a crecer en él con su sola presencia.

-Ricky… esperaba no volver a verte nunca más en toda mi vida.

-Pues ya ves, yo también, y sin embargo aquí estamos… y por lo que veo, estás saliendo con la mimada de clase. Patético…

Antes de que Aura dijera nada, Bruno se movió como una gacela y le encaró con mirada gélida.

-¿Qué pasa, tío, disfrutaste cuando te rompí la nariz? Porque si es así te la volveré a romper con sumo gusto…

Antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores, Aura le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡No, Bruno, para, no merece la pena!

-Eso, Bruno, haz caso a tu querida novia, no vayas a cometer un tremendo error…

Por un momento quiso abalanzarse y ponerle en su lugar, sin embargo recordó la última vez que eso pasó y cómo reaccionó Aura, a quien miró con gesto preocupado. La última vez llegó a asustarla debido a su impulsividad, y no quería que eso volviera a pasar, por lo que tuvo que requerir de todo su autocontrol para no estallar y romperle los morros a Ricky, el cual le miraba con una sonrisita burlona, sin apenas inmutarse. Al ver que no se movía, éste aprovechó para provocarle un poco más.

-¿Qué pasa, dónde está toda esa chulería ahora? ¿O acaso se te va la fuerza por la boca?

-No ¿sabes por dónde se me va? Por aquí…-murmuró Bruno, señalando a su cinto con todas sus poké ball en él.

Ante esa respuesta Ricky esbozó un divertido gesto, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, esta es buena… ¿eso es un desafío? Porque si es así, estaré encantado de darte tu merecido con un combate en la conferencia…

-Nada me haría más feliz que ponerte en tu lugar descalificándote de la competición, eso por descontado.

-Oh, qué mono, cree que puede vencerme…

-Pruébame, payaso.

Para entonces todo el mundo veía la confrontación desde la distancia, al tiempo que la tensión en el ambiente se podía palpar fácilmente. Ambos chavales se miraron fijamente, matándose con la mirada, aunque en ese momento llegó el profesor Abedul e impuso la calma.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos esas rivalidades para el campo de batalla, hay que llevarse bien ¿de acuerdo, Ricky?

-Sí, profesor…

Sin poder hacer ni decir nada más Ricky se apartó, no sin antes mirar fijamente a Bruno, diciéndoselo todo en nada. Una vez solos, el chico musitó por lo bajo.

-Tú espera y verás, payaso…

-Déjalo, Bruno, en serio, ya me da igual lo que me diga, paso de él, no tienes por qué defenderme-insistió Aura, preocupada.

-No, no, lo que te hizo a lo largo de todo este tiempo no se lo voy a perdonar. Le eliminaré de la competencia yo mismo y se comerá sus palabras-anunció el chico, apretando con fuerza un puño.

Ante eso Aura no dijo nada, a sabiendas que no podría convencerle de lo contrario por mucho que lo intentara; aun así le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, y tras eso se fue con su padre para ayudarle en todo lo necesario.

Embarcaron en el ferry privado que el profesor alquiló mientras éste iba pasando lista, siendo en total unos veinte entrenadores a su cargo contándole a él como última incorporación. Todos eran oriundos de Villa Raíz, habiendo estudiado en ciudad Petalia desde entonces, aunque Bruno se incorporaría al siguiente curso tras el verano.

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden el profesor dio la orden para partir, aunque en cuanto estuvieron a punto de zarpar, una voz familiar para Bruno llegó a los muelles.

-¡Esperen, por favor! ¿Van a ciudad Colosalia?

-Así es, pero éste es un ferry privado me temo.

Llevado por la curiosidad Bruno fue a comprobar quién era, asomándose desde el otro lado de la cubierta, y al ver de quién se trataba exclamó.

-¡Treto!

-¡Hombre, Bruno, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué tal?-inquirió éste al verle.

-Desde luego, todo bien ¿y tú?

-¡Mejor aún! Oye, ¿me podríais hacer un grandísimo favor y llevarme con vosotros? Es que yo también me dirijo a ciudad Colosalia para asistir a la conferencia y perdí el ferry de la mañana-explicó Treto.

-¿Lo conoces, Bruno?-inquirió el profesor en ese momento.

-Ah, sí, es un cazatalentos amigo mío ¿podría venir con nosotros si no es mucha molestia?

-Bueno, si lo conoces supongo que no hay problema, suba-aceptó el profesor.

Treto embarcó y, tras esa adquisición de última hora, partieron hacia allí poniendo rumbo hacia el sur.

Durante el trayecto estuvieron hablando poniéndose al día, ya que no se habían vuelto a ver desde la última vez en ciudad Calagua.

-Bueno, Bruno, si tú también vas hacia ciudad Colosalia es que ya has ganado todas las medallas…

-Desde luego, mira-asintió el chico, enseñándoselas todas.

-Muy bien hecho, aunque a decir verdad me esperaba esto de ti, Bruno, me sigues dando muy buenas vibraciones y se nota que te has hecho mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos…

-Vaya, gracias Treto, espero poder estar a la altura de tus expectativas…

-Estoy seguro de que sí, de hecho te voy a lanzar un hueso, a ver si te motiva. Si consigues ganar en la conferencia puede que tenga una jugosa oferta para ti-anunció el cazatalentos, con gran intriga.

-¿De veras? Vaya ¿y de qué estamos hablando exactamente?-inquirió el chico, curioso.

-Ah, ah, no tan rápido, las cosas de una en una, primero tienes que ganar-le recordó él, con una sonrisita y mirándole por encima de sus gafas de sol.

-Ya veo, en ese caso dalo por hecho-aseguró el entrenador, con mucha seguridad.

-Así me gusta, ésa es la actitud. Ah, sí, ya puedo percibir el olor de la competición, el sabor del nervio, cada persona es un mundo, así como su entrenamiento, y eso mismo es lo que busco. La fuerza y la entereza en combate son cualidades de por si asombrosas que pueden ser capaces de sacar todo el potencial de tanto personas como de pokémon. Bruno, tú reúnes esas cualidades y me has demostrado ser un recio candidato, pero has de demostrármelo con la seriedad de un campeonato. Aun así quiero regalarte esto por haber llegado tan lejos, te lo has ganado-anunció Treto, dándole una MO.

-Oh, una MO, muchas gracias ¿Cuál es?

-Cascada, con ella y un buen pokémon de agua puedes remontar hasta la más alta catarata.

En esos momento comenzaban a aproximarse a Colosalia, y en uno de los puntos de la extensa y alargada isla vio una cayendo con gran estruendo sobre la superficie del mar.

-¡Oh, una cascada!

-Sí, viene del lago central de la isla, muchos la remontan para llegar a la cima.

-¡En ese caso la remontaré yo también!-anunció el chico, sacando a milotic y enseñándole cascada.

Una vez con la técnica ya aprendida se echó al mar en su lomo, comenzando a nadar hacia ella rápidamente.

-¡Bruno! ¿¡A dónde vas?!-inquirió Aura desde la cubierta al verle alejarse.

-¡A remontar la cascada! ¡Nos vemos luego en la ciudad!-exclamó antes de alejarse demasiado.

Tras unos pocos minutos surfeando, llegaron a los pies de la casacada y, con un fuerte impulso, milotic subió por ella mientras Bruno se agarraba con fuerza a su pokémon. La sensación fue bastante impresionante, parecía que era él quien la remontaba, pero el agradable y fresco tacto de la suave piel de milotic le recordaba que eran los dos quienes la subían.

El lago que alimentaba la cascada estaba justo al lado del núcleo poblacional de Colosalia, la ciudad que albergaba la conferencia que llevaba su nombre; aprovechó que aún había poca gente para ir a inscribirse, de camino se encontró con alguien familiar que le dio toda una sorpresa.

-¡Hola, Bruno, cuánto tiempo!

-¡Ah, Blasco, eres tú, qué sorpresa! ¿Has venido a inscribirte, ya tienes todas las medallas?

-¡Así es, justo ayer derroté a Galano y hoy he venido con mis tíos y mi prima, están por aquí haciendo tiempo!

-Me alegro… ¿vamos a inscribirnos juntos? Si vamos ahora seguramente podamos evitar comernos una cola enorme-le sugirió Bruno en ese momento.

-Vale, vamos.

De camino hacia el centro pokémon donde se realizaba la inscripción estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, aunque Bruno notó enseguida el mejor aspecto que tenía el chico, señalándoselo en un momento dado.

-Vaya, te ves mejor que la última vez que nos vimos ¿cómo llevas tu asma?

-¡Fenomenal, ya casi no uso el inhalador, el viaje me ha hecho mucho bien en ese sentido!

-Me alegro, debe ser toda una liberación para ti…

-La verdad es que sí, antes siempre lo llevaba conmigo y lo tenía a mano, ahora ya no me preocupo tanto. Sigo teniéndolo por si acaso, pero al menos ya me he despegado de él.

Llegaron al centro pokémon antes de lo esperado y apenas tuvieron que hacer cola, siendo de los primeros en conseguir la acreditación; enseñaron las medallas, su documentación y les expidieron sendos pases de aspirante, colgándoselos al cuello.

Mientras esperaban a los demás, estuvieron dando un paseo por la ciudad y fueron a ver los estadios donde la conferencia iba a tener lugar; ciudad Colosalia destacaba por ser una localidad de tamaño medio, de edificios no excesivamente altos ni muy modernos, pero con el encanto isleño que tanto caracterizaba a la prefectura de Hoenn. Era una ciudad típicamente costera, con amplias playas y un gran puerto tanto comercial como deportivo. También tenía mucha historia detrás, puesto que la ciudad como tal se fue construyendo en torno al castillo Shuri, una antigua fortaleza del S XV y centro neurálgico del antiguo reino Ryûkyû que gobernaba la isla y sus alrededores por aquel entonces. Actualmente era patrimonio nacional de Japón y de la humanidad por la UNESCO, además de la sede central de la liga Pokémon, albergando en las estancias residenciales tanto al Alto Mando como al campeón.

En cuanto al recinto de la liga en sí estaba situado en otro gran lago al norte de la isla, en el cual tanto el estadio principal como los secundarios estaban situados en el propio lago, interconectados entre sí mediante largas pasarelas peatonales. El Gran Estadio estaba situado justo en el centro del lago y a su alrededor, dispuestos de forma concéntrica, estaban los secundarios rodeados de agua y pequeñas zonas verdes.

Tras observar el escenario donde la conferencia iba a tener lugar, regresaron al centro pokémon y en ese momento tanto Aura como los demás llegaron, así como el resto de los participantes. La cola que se formó poco después para inscribirse fue de proporciones descomunales, Bruno agradeció el haber remontado la cascada puesto que, si no lo hubiera hecho, la espera para inscribirse hubiera sido interminable.

Además no fueron los únicos en llegar, puesto que vio a los padres y los tíos de Blasco, el cual se fue con ellos, y también vio a su madre que vino acompañada de su padre, el cual se tuvo que marchar con el resto de sus compañeros, saludando a su hijo antes y deseándole suerte. Por su parte, su madre también le dio ánimos una vez solos.

-Mucha suerte en la conferencia, cielo, estoy segura de que te esforzarás al máximo.

-Gracias, mamá, lo voy a dar todo-aseguró su hijo, con energía.

-Puede estar tranquila, ya verá como lo conseguirá, yo estoy muy segura al respecto-murmuró Aura en ese momento, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Hola, Aura, cariño ¿Qué tal estás?-inquirió la madre del chico.

-Bien, muy bien, bastante animada, gracias por preocuparse...

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer… ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, el viaje muy bien, la compañía de su hijo ha sido muy buena, Bruno… es muy importante para mí, y bueno, ya lo sabe…-explicó la chica, algo colorada.

Ante eso la mujer la sonrió con gesto maternal, murmurando acto seguido.

-Sí, lo sé, después de todo nada se me escapa. Eres buena chica, Aura, y a mi Bruno le va que ni pintado alguien como tú, te hará muy feliz y tú a él también.

Aura sonrió, sintiéndose mucho mejor consigo misma, y no pudo evitar abrazar a la mujer, que no tuvo ningún problema con devolverla el gesto con un cariño especial que sólo una madre podría dar.

-Gracias…

-Ya ves tú, querida nuera…

Ante eso la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo, al tiempo que el chico comentaba al respecto.

-No es por nada pero yo también estoy aquí…

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente y, casi entrado el anochecer, la gente se dirigió hacia el Gran Estadio para escuchar el discurso inicial del campeón y presenciar los combates amistosos del Alto Mando. Tras unos minutos de espera, el campeón se personó en el gran campo de batalla y, para sorpresa de Bruno, vio a Plubio en compañía de un hermoso milotic como el suyo y con una gran capa blanca sobre sus hombros.

-¿¡Plubio?! ¿¡Ahora es el campeón?!

-Sí, Máximo le pasó el cargo antes de morir, de hecho la capa le identifica como tal, es tradición aquí en Hoenn-explicó Aura en ese momento.

-Ya veo, por eso dejó el gimnasio en manos de Galano…

Aura quiso decir algo más, pero en ese momento Plubio habló y todo el estado enmudeció.

-Bienvenidos todos a la vigésimo tercera conferencia Colosalia, donde se ponen a prueba las capacidades de todos los entrenadores. Año tras año han desfilado por aquí fuertes y habilidosas personas, demostrando su fuerza y compitiendo por alcanzar la cima. Ese espíritu de lucha es lo que mantiene unidos a entrenadores y pokémon, estrechando lazos juntos y conociéndose mutuamente. Una unión pura y total permite alcanzar la victoria y eso es lo que veremos durante estos intensos días que nos aguardan. Pero antes de dar comienzo a la conferencia, pido un minuto de silencio por Máximo Peñas, anterior campeón fallecido recientemente; Máximo destacaba por su fuerza, pero sobre todo, porque amaba a sus pokémon, fue ese amor, junto con una constancia y tesón admirables, lo que le permitió ser campeón. Máximo, tus amigos y familia no te olvidamos.

Y, tras esas palabras, un silencio sepulcral envolvió al Gran Estadio durante exactamente un minuto; un estandarte se desplegó desde la cara norte justo debajo del palco de honor, con la foto de Máximo y una gran corona de flores. Durante el tiempo que duró el homenaje, Aura recordó todos los buenos momentos que pasó con él y lamentó mucho su marcha. Para ella fue como volver a rememorar antiguas heridas, sin embargo no dejó que el hecho en sí la afectara, tenía que ser fuerte, tanto por su madre como el propio Máximo.

Una vez que el minuto pasó, Plubio indicó.

-Y ahora… ¡que comience la conferencia!

Y, tras esas palabras, la antorcha de moltres en lo más alto de la cara norte del estadio se encendió, dando comienzo a la competición. Por su parte Plubio estuvo saludando un poco más y se retiró al palco de honor. Tras eso el árbitro se personó en el campo y dio inicio a lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando.

-¡Primer combate amistoso entre miembros del Alto Mando: Sixto contra Fátima!

Tras ese primer anuncio, los contendientes salieron al campo de batalla, saludando a la aficción.

Sixto era un hombre joven, treintañero y de mirada suspicaz; casi calvo exceptuando por un pequeño flequillo color borgoña a modo de tupé, vestía muy elegantemente, con una camisa roja, chaqué negro y pantalones color beige oscuro. Calzaba unos impolutos zapatos negros. Se especializaba en el tipo siniestro y era oriundo de ciudad Malvalona.

Por otro lado, Fátima era una chica más joven que él, veinteañera, de tez morena y pelo cortito y revuelto, también moreno; vestía con un estilo muy isleño, con la parte de arriba de un bikini azul y un pareo del mismo color con motivos florales blancos que conjuntaba perfectamente. Llevaba además dos grandes broches con forma de flores rosadas en el pelo y unos aros del mismo color a modo de tobilleras. Se especializaba en el tipo fantasma y era de ciudad Calagua, aunque tenía familia en el monte Pírico.

Y, tras las presentaciones, la batalla dio comienzo. Fátima sacó a un sableye y Sixto a un absol.

-¡Absol, golpe aéreo!

-¡Sableye, finta!

El pokémon siniestro se lanzó a gran velocidad, pero sableye esperó a que su oponente estuviera cerca y, con un solo movimiento, le golpeó en un costado, aunque no hizo gran cosa.

-¡Robo!

Absol hizo un extraño ademán con su cabeza, pero no atacó; ante eso Fátima tan sólo sonrió y exclamó.

-¡Atracción!

Sableye guiñó uno de sus diamantados ojos y una ristra de corazoncitos fue directa hacia absol.

-Je… ¡Intercéptalos con cuchillada!-exclamó Sixto.

La cresta de absol brilló con fuerza y de varias estacadas se libró del efecto de atracción.

-Vaya… no ha estado mal…-murmuró ella, divertida.

-Sí, yo también tengo mis trucos… ¡bola sombra!

-¡Tú también!

Dos potentes bolas sombra chocaron entre si y la explosión entre ambos fue bastante potente, extendiendo un denso humo por todo el campo.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Doble equipo!

Absol fue el primero en moverse, abalanzándose sobre su contrincante cortando el aire, pero antes de que le llegara a tocar varios sableyes aparecieron de repente, confundiendo a absol.

-¡Danza espada!

El pokémon siniestro, lejos de amedrentarse, comenzó a ejecutar un baile frenético que incrementó mucho su ataque, sin quitarle ojo a las múltiples copias.

-¡Ahora da una pasada con avalancha!

Al punto, un gran grupo de rocas enormes aparecieron de la nada y se precipitaron sobre las copias de sableye.

-¡Devuélveselas con psíquico!

Con gran rapidez, todas las copias se movieron al mismo tiempo, controlándolas con psíquico y devolviéndoselas rápidamente.

-¡Destrúyelas con cuchillada!

Absol se lanzó y con sus garras y su cresta brillando intensamente se fue deshaciendo de todas ellas; en ese justo momento, Fátima indicó.

-¡Puño certero!

De entre las copias el original se adelantó y pegó un lustroso salto, pillando desprevenido a absol, que se encontraba ocupado rompiendo las rocas. Con una rapidez apabullante, el puño brillante de sableye impactó en absol, haciéndole caer al suelo. Fue entonces cuando rocas que aun no había destruido cayeron sobre él, rematando la jugada y dejándolo KO.

-¡Absol está fuera de combate, el ganador es sableye! ¡La victoria es para Fátima del Alto Mando!-anunció el árbitro.

Una ola de aplausos y ovaciones se extendió por el estadio, había sido un gran combate de lo más ajustado, y Fátima había demostrado una técnica impecable con un pokémon prácticamente sin debilidades. Los dos recogieron a sus pokémon y se encontraron en el centro del campo, dándose la mano con deportividad.

-Vaya, eres muy buena de reflejos, me has pillado desprevenido…

-Sí, pero tu absol también es muy fuerte, ha podido romper casi todas las rocas. Bien jugado.

Saludaron un poco más y finalmente se retiraron hacia el palco de honor; tras un breve receso, el árbitro anunció el siguiente encuentro.

-¡Segundo combate amistoso entre miembros del Alto Mando: Dracón contra Nívea!

Los dos contendientes ocuparon sus respectivos puestos a ambos lados del campo, mientras que la pantalla gigante proporcionaba información acerca de ellos.

Dracón era un hombre de edad avanzada, sesentón, ocultaba su peinado con una vieja gorra de capitán de barco y poseía un refinado bigote canoso y puntiagudo. Iba a pecho descubierto, cubriéndose con tan sólo un chaquetón negro con puñetas y dobleces doradas y con los bajos raídos. Un pantalón vaquero y unas botas completaban el conjunto, dándole un aspecto de lobo de mar avezado. Era oriundo de ciudad Colosalia, fue capitán de barco de guerra en sus tiempos mozos y se especializaba en el tipo dragón.

Por otro lado, Nívea era una mujer algo más joven, cincuentona, de tez algo pálida y con el pelo color dorado mate, rizado y muy bien peinado. Vestía como una elegante dama, con un largo y fastuoso vestido morado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Calzaba unos zapatos de medio tacón marrones y se especializaba en el tipo hielo. Curiosamente no era oriunda de Hoenn, sino de otra región no especificada.

Y, tras las presentaciones, la batalla dio comienzo, Dracón sacó a un salamence, mientras que Nívea sacó a un walrein.

-¡Salamence, garra dragón!

-¡Walrein, golpe cuerpo!

El pokémon dragón se abalanzó con sus garras brillando en un aura morada, mientras que walrein se echó hacia delante con todo su peso; los dos consiguieron golpearse mutuamente, siendo lanzados hacia atrás por el impulso.

-¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Vuela!

Desde donde estaba walrein cargó el peligroso ataque, pero salamence emprendió el vuelo y evitó ser golpeado, errando el tiro.

-¡Dragoaliento!

Desde las alturas, salamence lanzó un potente dragoaliento que fue directo hacia walrein.

-¡Rueda hacia un lado y usa ventisca!-indicó Nívea.

Walrein se echó al suelo, rodó para esquivar el golpe y de seguido lanzó una poderosa ventisca que se precipitó contra salamence, amenazándola con tumbarlo de un solo golpe. Sin embargo Dracón no se mostró preocupado, indicando de seguido.

-¡Salamence, gira sobre ti mismo y lanzallamas!

Antes de que la ventisca le alcanzara, el enorme dragón comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo al tiempo que lanzaba un incesante lanzallamas, creando así un escudo protector de llamas que le envolvió y salvando así la ventisca.

-¡Ahora!

Acto seguido se lanzó para embestir y le golpeó de lleno con garra dragón, consiguiendo dañarle aun a pesar de sus gran defensa.

-¡Frío polar!

-¡Triturar!

Salamence atacó primero y le mordisqueó por el cuello y el pecho, impidiendo así que le pusiera KO en un solo golpe.

-¡Aléjalo con surf!

-¡No le dejes, garra dragón al suelo!

Salamence clavó sus garras en el suelo y aguantó la oleada de agua que trató de arrastrarle como un jabato, sin apartar la vista de su oponente.

-¡Golpe cuerpo!-indicó Nívea.

-¡Golpea ahora!

Antes de que walrein pudiera moverse, salamence desclavó sus garras del suelo, lanzando varias rocas en dirección hacia él, y acto seguido las movió hacia arriba, golpeando en la cabeza a walrein y dejándolo mareado.

-¡Y remata con hiperrayo!

Desde donde estaba, y sin apenas poner distancia entre ellos, el pokémon dragón cargó la energía en su boca y la soltó de golpe y a bocajarro, impactando con gran fuerza en walrein; la explosión fue de alivio y salamence se libró por los pelos de salir afectado al remontar el vuelo. Walrein rebotó en el suelo y, en cuanto se disipó el humo, se le vio completamente KO.

-¡Walrein está fuera de combate, salamence es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para Dracón del Alto Mando!-dictaminó el árbitro.

Otro aplauso atronador se extendió por todo el estadio, inundándolo; aun a pesar de su evidente debilidad, Dracón demostró una sangre fría envidiable, logrando derrotar a su oponente de esta forma. Los dos oponentes recogieron a sus pokémon y se dieron la mano encontrándose en el centro del campo.

-Muy bien jugado, aprovechaste la lentitud de mi walrein para adelantarte y atacar, estoy impresionada.

-Fuerza y elegancia se funden en usted, bella señorita-la piropeó el hombre, dándola un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Nívea se rió tontamente, sin poder ocultar un sonrojo en su blanco rostro; saludaron un poco más y se retiraron hacia el palco de honor.

Tras los combates amistosos llegó el momento de establecer las rondas preliminares sorteando a todos los participantes usando el ordenador central; la participación ese año había alcanzado un nuevo pico nunca antes visto en la historia de esa conferencia, habiendo un total de ciento veintiocho entrenadores. Por su parte, Bruno comenzaba mañana por la tarde luchando contra un chico en uno de los estadios menores.

La competición no había hecho nada más que empezar. Y él estaba preparado.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con Pokémon! La conferencia comienza, no sin antes las formalidades previas y un poco de contexto para algunos personajes, de los cuales iremos sabiendo un poco más durante los días que dure el campeonato. Esta vez procuraré no inflar de combates el siguiente capítulo para no saturar demasiado, centrándome en los que más me interesan y narrando de forma más directa el resto, aunque igualmente me tendré que hacer varias notas y montar bien las rondas para evitar imprevistos y malos cálculos. Ya me pasó en la anterior generación y no me gustaría tener que "repetir" en esta, y sí, soy así de perfeccionista, qué queréis que os diga.

Esperad el siguiente más pronto que tarde, aunque a lo mejor tardo un poco montándolo todo, pero vamos, no creo que sea muy arduo. Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 38**

 **Motivación**

Los primeros dos días estuvieron marcados por las preliminares, ya que al haber tantos participantes el número de combates era bastante elevado y se debía mantener el orden, por lo que el sistema de combate uno versus uno definiría la primera fase de la competición. En un solo día se disputaban un total de treinta y dos combates, divididos en dieciséis por la mañana y otros diciséis por la tarde. Los estadios menores fueron los escenarios designados para la consecución de las preliminares, por lo que el trasiego de gente yendo y viniendo de ellos a través de las pasarelas que los interconectaban era constante.

El primer combate de Bruno transcurrió en uno de éstos estadios, concretamente el que más cerca estaba del Estadio Mayor, y le tocó luchar contra un chico proveniente de isla Azuliza. Al ser un combate de uno contra uno se jugaba todo a una sola carta, por lo que debía de ser extremadamente cauteloso y elegir bien al pokémon con el que iba a competir. Debía de ser lo suficientemente veloz para adelantarse a su rival. Por lo que optó por sceptile. Por otro lado, su rival fue mucho más directo y fue con todo usando un fiero e intimidante zangoose.

En cuanto a fuerza se refería ambos pokémon estaban muy parejos, así como en agilidad y reflejos, aunque sceptile era mucho más cauteloso en comparación, y eso se notaba sobre todo a la hora de pelear. Mientras que zangoose iba más a saco atacando con garra brutal a la mínima oportunidad, Bruno aprovechó ése detalle a su favor para cansarle paulatinamente esquivando sus ataques y bloqueándolos con hoja aguda cuando esquivar no era una opción. La lucha fue encarnizada, Bruno trató de mantenerle alejado para atacar a distancia con recurrente o drenadoras, pero en este caso fue casi misión imposible poner distancia entre los dos, puesto que zangoose no dejaba de atacar en ningún momento y estaba casi siempre encima de él o acechándole en las distancias cortas. Trató de acelerar las cosas con agilidad, pero el chaval le imitó y siempre estaban a la par en cuanto a velocidad se refería. La única opción era enfrentarle directamente, obligándole a entrar en su juego, pero Bruno fue sobre seguro y logró encajarle entre medias un par de golpes roca que bajaron su defensa. El chaval se vio venir la jugada y trató de evitarlo, cambiando su táctica enseguida, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde y zangoose estaba al límite de sus fuerzas debido al cansancio, siendo muy sencillo para sceptile pillarle por banda y rematándolo con hoja aguda. Gracias a la cautela, logró pasar las preliminares sin apenas problemas.

Su combate, si bien fue uno de los tantos que se sucedieron a lo largo del día, fue seguido con gran atención tanto por Aura, su madre y Blasco, los cuales fueron a recibirle cuando abandonó el campo de batalla.

-¡Un combate fantástico, bien hecho Bruno!-exclamó su chica, abrazándole.

-Desde luego, se nota que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde que derrotaste a tu padre, cariño-añadió su madre.

-Sí, espero que nos encontremos en algún momento de la clasificación, Bruno, tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarme a ti-comentó Blasco, algo cortado.

-Yo también, a decir verdad, desde nuestro último combate me gustaría obtener la revancha… ¿cuándo te toca combatir?-inquirió el chico, interesado.

-Mañana por la mañana, a eso de mediodía más o menos.

-Vale, estaré atento para ir a ver qué tal te desenvuelves.

Durante el resto del día se siguieron sucediendo los combates, decreciendo el número de participantes en la clasificación general, aunque Bruno no estuvo muy atento ya que no sabría contra quién ni cuando combatiría hasta que no terminaran las preliminares, por lo que se enfocó en seguir entrenando por su cuenta en compañía de Aura. Aunque al parecer todos los que fueron superando las preliminares debieron de pensar lo mismo, puesto que los campos de entrenamiento en torno al lago y las zonas verdes comenzaron a llenarse, siendo complicado encontrar uno libre.

-Vaya, parece que todo el mundo ha pensado en lo mismo…-observó Aura, anonadada.

-Pues sí… a ver si vemos alguno libre.

Dieron la vuelta a casi todo el lago, buscando un campo que no estuviera ocupado, sin embargo en uno de ellos vio a un grupo de personas que, por un momento, les resultó particularmente familiares. En cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente pudo corroborarlo, aunque fueron ellos los primeros en reconocerle a él.

-¡Anda, pero si es Bruno! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Ah, señores Estratega, menuda sorpresa! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-inquirió el chico, sorprendido.

-¡Pues hemos venido a animar a nuestro hijo, por supuesto, pasó las preliminares sin ningún problema como un auténtico Estratega!-exclamó Víctor, el padre.

-Y ahora yo misma he estado comprobando personalmente sus capacidades, así que puedo afirmar sin ningún tipo de duda que está en plena forma-añadió Vicky, la abuela, con gran seriedad.

-Vamos, vamos, abuela, tampoco es para tanto… así que tú eres el famoso Bruno que consiguió derrotarlos a todos de una sola sentada, me han hablado de ti. Serafín Estratega, encantado.

El hijo mayor de la familia se encontraba allí, justo delante de él; era un poco más mayor que Bruno, así a ojo debía de tener unos catorce o quince años, era alto, de pelo corto tintado de un tono verdoso claro, ojos claros, e iba vestido muy de sport, con una camiseta blanca con bordes negros, chaqueta de chándal roja, dorada con bordes negros y unos pantalones y zapatillas a juego. Llevaba además puestos unos guantes sin dedos también negros.

-Ah, igualmente. Sobre lo de la maratón, pues sí, así es, aunque decir tiene que no fue nada sencillo-murmuró Bruno, dándole la mano.

-Sí, en mi familia siempre se han llevado mucho los combates, y siendo yo el mayor se espera mucho de mí. El año pasado logré ganar todas las medallas, pero no quise participar en la conferencia para entrenarme concienzudamente para este año, así que aquí estoy.

-¡Estoy segura de que conseguirás ganar, hermanito!-exclamó en ese momento su hermana pequeña, muy emocionada.

-Bueno, para eso he estado entrenando tanto… ¿y qué hay de ti, Bruno?

-Ah ¿yo? Bueno, he reunido todas las medallas y he logrado pasar las preliminares, así que bastante bien a decir verdad.

-Ya veo, entonces puede que tengamos probabilidades de encontrarnos en algún momento de la competición, si es así espero que podamos dar un buen combate.

-Sí…

-Pero bueno, vamos a ir yéndonos ya, que tampoco quiero copar este campo de entrenamiento. Nos vemos, Bruno.

-Hasta luego.

Serafín se marchó junto con el resto de su familia, dejando libre el campo para Bruno, el cual le observó marcharse con gesto curioso.

-Pareces interesado-comentó en ese momento Aura.

-Sí, bueno, me hablaron de su hijo mayor aquel día, pero…

-¿Pero?

Por un momento el chico se quedó callado, sopesando bien sus palabras antes de contestarla, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No lo sé, supongo que, como tú bien dices, es interés…

-En el caso de tener que luchar contra él en algún momento de la competición siempre puedes ir a ver sus combates, después de todo se graban y guardan en la hemeroteca de la ciudad.

El detalle en sí llamó la atención de Bruno, el cual comentó de pasada.

-Sí, quizás lo haga… pero bueno, vamos a entrenar, un todos contra todos nunca está de más.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente, al tiempo que los últimos combates preliminares del día daban por finalizada la jornada.

* * *

Al día siguiente continuaron las preliminares, aunque para Bruno simplemente fue un día de asueto que aprovechó para ir a ver el combate de Blasco por la mañana, entre otras cosas.

En el estadio menor número cinco fue donde le tocó a Blasco combatir contra una chica proveniente de ciudad Férrica, enfrentándose a él con un intimidante seviper; por su parte, el chico fue a lo seguro con su gardevoir, partiendo con ventaja, aunque la chica demostró que iba preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Trató de detenerle con deslumbrar, logrando paralizar a gadevoir, pero gracias a su habilidad sincronía pudo pasarle su problema de estado, estando parejos en ese aspecto. La chica trató de adelantarse en todo momento atacando con triturar, pero Blasco fue previsor encadenando varios teletransportes que le salvaron la papeleta varias veces. Sin embargo la parálisis seguía presente en los dos, y al cabo de unos breves minutos ambos se quedaron en el sitio sin poderse mover, a pocos metros el uno del otro. El primero que se librara de la parálisis momentáneamente tendría la ventaja. Al poco rato, seviper se deslizó rápidamente en cuanto pudo y, atrapando a gardevoir con su alargado cuerpo, le asestó una fuerte dentellada en el pecho, dañándola severamente. Blasco, apurado, quiso alejarse con teletransporte, pero la parálisis seguía presente en ella, estando a merced de seviper. Éste fue a rematar la faena abriendo sus fauces, pero en ese momento un rayo psíquico surgió de improviso del cielo y cayó directamente sobre su cabeza. El pokémon veneno dio un bandazo, con gesto mareado, soltó a gardevoir y se desplomó en el suelo completamente KO. El pokémon psíquico cayó de rodillas con gesto adolorido pero entero, otorgando así la victoria a su entrenador. Y es que el uso de una rápida premonición la salvó de una derrota casi segura, demostrando una pericia admirable. Muchos de los que observaban el encuentro, Bruno incluído, aplaudieron a rabiar por tan buena y rápida actuación.

Tras el encuentro el chico fue a buscarle a la salida del acceso este al campo para darle la enhorabuena, encontrándose allí con sus padres, sus tíos y su prima Clara en compañía de su novio.

-¡Has estado fantástico, Blasco!-exclamó su prima, abrazándole.

-¡Oh, hijo mío, estamos tan orgullosos de ti!-comentó su madre, visiblemente emocionada.

-¡Tienes madera, Blasco, ya lo creo, eres un recio candidato!-añadió el novio de Clara, ciertamente impresionado.

-Sí, desde luego que sí-asintió él en ese momento, acercándose.

-¡Ah, Bruno, eres tú! ¿Me has visto, qué tal?-inquirió el chico, azorado.

-Un muy buen uso de premonición, bastante bien calculado, si no hubiera sido por eso hubieras caído derrotado, pero te mantuviste fuerte hasta el final, muy bien jugado-admitió Bruno.

Las palabras del chico emocionaron sobremanera al muchacho de pelo verde, añadiendo de seguido.

-¡Ah, muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad!

-¡Ya lo creo que sí, si no hubiera sido por ti, Bruno, Blasco no hubiera tomado la iniciativa de salir de viaje! Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nuestro hijo, de verdad…-añadió su padre, dirigiéndose a él con gesto sincero.

-Ah, ni lo mencione, Blasco ha llegado hasta aquí por sus propios méritos, yo tan solo le enseñé unos pocos conceptos básicos, el resto lo ha hecho todo él sólo…

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al aludido, el cual exclamó de seguido.

-¡Pero si lo hice fue porque quería llegar hasta ti, Bruno, ponerme a tu nivel para poder enfrentarme a ti de igual a igual! ¡Siempre he querido ser como tú!

Ésta vez fue el turno del chico en emocionarse al respecto, murmurando rápidamente.

-Vaya, gracias Blasco, espero poder encontrarme contigo en la competición.

-¡Sí! Y si no siempre podemos tener una batalla un día de estos.

-También. Pero bueno, a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

Tras esa conversación, Blasco se despidió de él y se marchó con su familia a celebrar su victoria en las preliminares; una vez sólo, Bruno se dio el lujo de soltar un somero suspiro. Estaba claro que, en caso de volverse a enfrentar a él, las pasaría canutas con gardevoir. Y ya sólo por eso debía de estar preparado.

Aprovechó el resto del día para seguir entrenando un poco más por su cuenta y también para ir a la hemeroteca de la ciudad y consultar sus fondos, viendo que ya había registros de los combates de ayer; buscó el de Serafín entre ellos hasta dar con él, visualizando su combate. Él iba con un rápido e intimidante manectric enfrentando a un claydol, un pokémon con el que, de buenas a primeras, tenía cierta desventaja. Sin embargo Serafín demostró tener una técnica muy pulida utilizando su gran velocidad para adelantarse a su rival antes de que atacara, rodeándole con gran rapidez y realizando carga entre medias, aumentando así su defensa especial que le permitió resistir sus ataques psíquicos. Incluso se zafó de un peligrosísimo terremoto con tan solo tomar un poco de impulso, saltando sobre su cabeza para así librarse de salir golpeado y aprovechando que estaba ahí para asestarle una fuerte dentellada con mordisco que le hizo cierto daño. Repitió la misma estrategia un par de veces y salió de esa forma victorioso de su primer combate, pasando así las preliminares. Bruno tomó nota al respecto, pero estaba claro que sería un rival a tener en cuenta si llegara el momento de enfrentarse a él.

Mientras tanto, en las dependencias del estadio principal, Aura se encontraba con cierta líder de gimnasio tras un tiempo sin volverse a ver.

-¡Aura, cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal estás?

-¡Candela! Muy bien, la verdad es que estoy mejor desde que mi madre murió…

-Ay, sí, ya me enteré por Norman, lo siento muchísimo… ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ahora sí, al principio fue muy duro, pero Bruno me ayudó muchísimo…

-Oh, ya veo, entonces él y tú…

-Sí, estamos saliendo-asintió ella, ligeramente colorada.

-¡Qué bien! Siempre pensé que hacíais una monísima pareja.

-Gracias…

-Aunque eso sí, tengo ganas de ver a Bruno en acción, habrá pasado las preliminares sin ningún problema ¿no?

-Sí, claro, justo ayer, hoy no combate.

-Estupendo, eso le garantiza el pase a la primera ronda, aunque no se combate en el estadio principal hasta los octavos de final, cuando las batallas pasan a ser de cuatro contra cuatro.

-Ya veo… en ese caso vas a tener que esperar.

-Sí, pero no me importa, sé que Bruno lo dará todo tal y como hizo en su combate contra mí por la medalla, llegará a donde haga falta.

-Sí, eso es cierto, eso lo sé yo muy bien… por cierto, quería darte las gracias.

-¿A mí? ¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió la líder, sorprendida por esas palabras.

-Por ayudarme tanto aquella vez hablando conmigo, no estaba en mi mejor momento, y no llegué a sentirme mejor conmigo misma hasta que Bruno y yo nos confesamos, pero tus palabras hicieron un gran impacto en mí en su día. A decir verdad, tú… eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve.

Eso cogió con la guardia baja a Candela, la cual no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco, dando un abrazo a la chica que ella respondió con ganas. Por su parte, la líder de gimnasio se apresuró a comentar.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu confianza, Aura, la verdad es que no me vendría mal una hermana pequeña a mí también…

-Oh, yo encantada, a decir verdad.

Las dos se rieron confidentemente y siguieron hablando de otras cosas, dejando pasar el tiempo. Mientras tanto, la liga seguía su curso.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron las preliminares el segundo día por la noche, se decidieron los siguientes combates para la primera ronda; de nuevo serían otros dos días de intensos combates, ésta vez de dos contra dos, y repartidos entre mañana y tarde, con un total de dieciséis por día. Tras el emparejamiento, Bruno vio que combatía el día siguiente a mediodía, preparándose al respecto.

Dado que era un combate de dos contra dos, las posibilidades aumentaban significativamente, aunque debía de elegir con cuidado sus siguientes pokémon. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió ir con una combinación de especial y velocidad, escogiendo a milotic y absol respectivamente. No sabía a qué se enfrentaría mañana, pero debía de estar preparado.

Al día siguiente el combate llegó más rápidamente de lo esperado, aun a pesar de que las batallas duraban más tiempo al haber más asaltos en ellas. Le tocó luchar contra una chica de ciudad Malvalona, la cual empezó con un fiero e intimidante exploud. Sin pensarlo mucho lo enfrentó con absol, aunque yendo con cautela por lo que pudiera pasar. Y, efectivamente, la cosa resultó ser más compleja de lo que aparentaba. Antes de que echara a correr, el pokémon normal puso los puntos sobre las íes con un rápido vozarrón que dejó inmóvil momentáneamente a absol, al tiempo que le hacía daño. Trató de moverse rápido, pero entonces la chica reaccionó a tiempo con un rápido supersónico, confundiéndole en el proceso. Bruno trató de defenderse por todos los medios animando a su pokémon para que superara la confusión, pero ésta le dio demasiado fuerte, dejándole vendido. Exploud se abalanzó sobre él como una locomotora y le asestó un duro demolición que le dejó fuera de combate muy rápidamente. La repentina derrota de absol en tan poco tiempo descolocó los planes de Bruno, pero no dejó que eso le minara y siguió con milotic, pasando a la ofensiva rápidamente. Exploud siguió atacando con demolición, pero milotic interceptó todos los golpes con cola férrea, rematando acto seguido con una súbita cascada y alejándole así rápidamente. El fiero pokémon normal trató de aprovechar la distancia con vozarrón, pero usando surf milotic lo esquivó elegantamente y rodeó a su rival nadando a su alrededor con gran rapidez. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, exploud se vió azotado por un súbito ciclón que se combinó con el agua de surf, haciéndole el doble de daño. Acto seguido, milotic lo congeló todo con rayo hielo, encerrándole en el interior del ciclón congelado, y rematándolo con un rápido cola férrea que tumbó a exploud rápidamente. Esa combinación de ataques se ganó las alabanzas de gran parte del estadio menor en el que se encontraban, y es que sólo un milotic podría dar semejante espectáculo. Sin embargo la chica, lejos de amedrentarse, fue a por todas con un gracioso y bailongo ludicolo que hizo llover en todo el estadio nada más empezar. En principio esto parecía beneficiar a ambas partes, sin embargo quedó patente que la chica no tenía un pelo de tonta, puesto que de repente su pokémon se volvió el doble de rápido, adelantándose a milotic enseguida y comenzando a avasallarle a base de adaptación y megaagotar, minándole poco a poco sus fuerzas. Esto no fue un grave problema para Bruno, que se apresuró a poner distancia entre ellos para que milotic pudiera recuperar salud rápidamente. Sin embargo la potenciada velocidad de ludicolo era un continuo contratiempo, teniéndolo encima cada dos por tres. Trató de detenerle con rayo hielo, pero demostró una agilidad sorprendente para su tamaño esquivando todos los proyectiles helados mientras se iba acercando a él poco a poco. En un momento dado lo tuvo justo delante, y sin darse cuenta siquiera, terminó de cargar un súbito rayo solar que soltó a bocajarro. El impacto fue tremendo, haciéndole un severo daño del que no tendría tiempo a recuperarse, pero entonces Bruno supo al instante lo que tenía que hacer. No hizo falta siquiera ordenárselo como tal, milotic lo entendió, y su cuerpo brilló en un aura traslúcida que se concretó en un rápido rayo de energía plateada que se abalanzó sobre un ludicolo que ni tiempo tuvo de evadirlo. La explosión fue tremenda, y en cuanto el polvo se posó y la lluvia amainó el pokémon agua planta se encontraba tirado en el suelo, completamente KO.

El estadio prorrumpió en vítores y aplausos en favor de milotic, levantando una pasión arrolladora desde todos los puntos de las gradas. Bruno la recogió ya que había salido bastante dañada y se retiró por el acceso al campo, al otro lado se reencontró con Aura, su madre y Blasco.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble, has usado manto espejo en el mejor momento, si no hubiera sido por eso no lo hubieras contado!-exclamó Aura, encantada.

-Sí, la verdad es que he estado a punto de perder, menos mal que milotic lo entendió…

-¡Eres increíble, Bruno, en serio, voy a tener problemas si me llego a enfrentar a ti!-exclamó en ese momento Blasco, aún con el asombro en el cuerpo.

-Bueno, en ese caso yo también sudaré lo mío cuando me enfrente a gardevoir-comentó Bruno rápidamente.

-Exacto, si me lo preguntáis a mí estáis los dos bastante parejos en cuanto a fuerza se refiere-añadió la chica, con sinceridad.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio lo crees, Aura?

-¡Desde luego! ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Blasco, no te quites mérito!

Ese comentario dio que pensar al tímido muchacho, aunque en ese momento la madre de Bruno comentó.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a celebrar esta nueva victoria yendo a comer algo? Por supuesto tú también puedes venir, Blasco.

-Ah, muchas gracias…

Aun a pesar de que el chico estaba mucho mejor de salud, no se podía decir lo mismo sobre su autoestima, cosa que tanto Bruno como Aura notaron en su momento, por lo que sabían que un empujoncito en ese sentido no le vendría nada mal.

Y ese empujoncito se vio recompensado al día siguiente, en el segundo combate de Blasco, en el cual se esmeró especialmente junto con su altaria y roselia, haciendo especialmente daño con ésta con una combinación de tóxico y drenadoras que fue desgastando a sus oponentes a una velocidad vertiginosa. Esa nueva victoria mejoró un poco más su autoestima, cosa que tanto Bruno como Aura notaron cuando estuvieron hablando con él en uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento.

-Vaya, Blasco, te noto de lo más inspirado hoy-comentó Bruno en ese momento.

-Sí, la verdad es que la victoria de hoy me ha dado muchas fuerzas. Sé que suelo pensar en negativo en ocasiones, no puedo evitarlo, me sale solo, supongo que será por todo el tiempo que estuve sintiéndome débil e inseguro cuando el asma me azotaba más duro…

-Es comprensible, después de todo hay cosas de las que es muy difícil salir si las tienes muy interiorizadas, eso te lo puedo decir por experiencia-asintió Aura con vehemencia.

Blasco se quedó extrañado por esas palabras, sobre todo viniendo de ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz horriblemente familiar comentó de pasada.

-Vaya, qué profundo ha sido eso viniendo de ti, mimada…

En cuanto se dieron la vuelta vieron a Ricky mirándoles con gesto condescendiente y sonrisita prepotente; Bruno quiso saltar y enfrentarle, pero para su sorpresa Aura se adelantó, poniéndose justo delante de él y mirándole fijamente con gesto frío.

-Vaya, qué predecible que eres, Ricky…

-¿Predecible yo? Vaya, qué gracia, el caso es que no ha dicho lo mismo el pobre idiota al que me acabo de enfrentar y ganar sin apenas despeinarme-murmuró el aludido, pasándose la mano por el pelo con gesto pomposo.

-Yo lo decía más por lo que siempre se suele decir, no sé si me entiendes…

-Ah, no lo sé, ilumíname si tan lista eres…

Ante eso, en vez de recular o verse dolida, Aura esbozó una sonrisita que provocó un extrañamente placentero escalofrío en Bruno, que se encontraba inusitadamente callado en una situación como esa.

-Es sencillo realmente, los culpables siempre tienden a volver al escenario del crimen.

De golpe y porrazo, otro de esos extraños escalofríos recorrió la espalda de Bruno, quien esbozó una atónita mirada hacia su novia, la cual se veía simplemente deslumbrante en esos momentos. Blasco estaba igual de anonadado, comenzando a entender algunas cosas, incluso el propio Ricky esbozó un gesto incrédulo y molesto en su rostro, contestando acto seguido atropelladamente.

-Vaya, qué labia de repente, parece que la mimada se ha hecho mayor…

-Ya ves, y otros sin embargo parecen haberse vuelto más pequeños de repente.

Para entonces Bruno parecía que estaba a punto de darle algo, al tiempo que Ricky esbozaba una mueca de furia contenida y vergüenza en su cara. Tardó más de lo esperado en contestar, musitando a trompicones.

-Tienes suerte de no estar en la competición para que pueda volver a ponerte en tu sitio de nuevo…

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Bruno reaccionó, contestando a eso rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, para eso ya estoy yo.

Eso pareció rematar a Ricky por dentro, viéndose incapaz de contestarles por mucho que lo intentaba; finalmente miró a los dos con furia reprimida, mascullando antes de irse.

-Esto no quedará así.

-Qué miedo…-murmuró Aura, con retintín.

Finalmente el chico se marchó humillado, y una vez solos ella inquirió.

-¿Qué tal he estado?

Bruno abrió la boca para hablar, descubriendo que no pudo decir nada salvo emitir un raro gorjeo, aunque Blasco en ese momento comentó.

-Mortal de necesidad, a decir verdad.

-Yo no lo podría haber expresado mejor-masculló Bruno finalmente, logrando salir del estado mental en el que se encontraba.

-Sí, bueno, en parte siempre he querido ser más como tú en ese sentido, Bruno, y cuando le vi ahí parado supe que era hora de imponerme. No es algo que normalmente haría, pero la verdad es que me ha ayudado a sentirme mejor conmigo misma. Y todo gracias a ti, Bruno…

Ante eso el chico esbozó una sincera sonrisa, abrazándola con fuerza y comentando entre medias.

-Bueno, si algo he aprendido de ti es a no saltar a la mínina, después de todo tampoco quiero volver a asustarte…

-Claro, ahora te asusto yo ¿no?-inquirió ella en ese momento, esbozando una sagaz sonrisita.

Ante ese comentario el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse al extremo, aunque en ese momento Blasco se rió, comentando al respecto.

-Sois tal para cual, la verdad…

Estuvieron hablando un rato más y regresaron al estadio principal en cuanto el último combate de la primera ronda finalizó, los participantes que salieron vencedores ocuparon el gran campo de combate para ver el sorteo de la siguiente ronda desde la pantalla gigante. Tras unos segundos que parecieron interminables, el ordenador central terminó de emparejarlos para la siguiente ronda, dando a Bruno una gran sorpresa. Y es que su siguiente oponente era ni más ni menos que Ricky. El chico esbozó una gran y maquiavélica sonrisa, buscando con la mirada a su rival hasta encontrarlo, el cual se la devolvió con un gesto retador de furia y altas ganas de venganza. Esa situación no hizo más que motivar a Bruno. Pondría a ese mamarracho en su sitio. Y se vengaría por todo lo que le hizo a Aura desde hace tanto tiempo. El encuentro sería mañana por la mañana, siendo de los primeros en combatir. No podía esperar.

* * *

La segunda ronda estaba compuesta por un total de dieciséis combates divididos en dos días, con cuatro por la mañana y otros cuatro por la tarde; se espaciaban más puesto que eran combates de tres contra tres, lo cual tomaba más tiempo, aunque los turnos estaban bastante bien ajustados. A Bruno le dio tiempo de sobra para levantarse, desayunar y esperando a que le llamaran en los vestuarios, preparándose mentalmente. Iba a dar a Ricky la paliza de su vida. Perder no era una opción.

-¡Segundo combate del día de la segunda ronda! ¡Aspirantes Ricky y Bruno preséntense en el campo de batalla a la mayor brevedad posible!-anunciaron en ese momento por megafonía.

El chico se puso en pie, con mirada decidida, y marchó hacia el campo con la cabeza bien alta; la luz del sol le golpeó en la cara nada más salir, frunciendo el ceño de seguido, pero en cuanto se habituó enseguida lo vio al otro lado del campo. Le miraba con pose chula y mirada arrogante. Se la borraría de la cara enseguida.

-¡Aspirantes, sacad a vuestros pokémon!-indicó el árbitro en ese momento.

Ricky fue con un swalot y Bruno, tras pensarlo brevemente, fue con plusle; al verlo, Ricky no dejó pasar la oportunidad para burlarse de él.

-¿En serio piensas derrotarme con eso?

-¿Quieres verlo?-inquirió el chico, encendido.

-Me encantaría, a decir verdad…

-Pues lo verás ¡onda trueno!-exclamó Bruno de improviso.

Fue tan rápido que no le vio venir, recibiendo la descarga paralizante de lleno; sin embargo en ese momento el árbitro hizo sonar tres veces su silbato, anunciando de seguido.

-¡Penalización para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz por empezar antes de tiempo!

-¿¡Qué?!-masculló el chico.

-¡Lo que oye, señor mío, el combate no comienza hasta que yo de la orden, ya debería saberlo! ¡Asistencia para el aspirante Ricky de Villa Raíz, empezará él primero!

Eso hizo crecer al aludido, el cual le miró con aires de autosuficiencia mientras un empleado de la liga curaba a su pokémon de la parálisis; por su parte Bruno reprimió un taco, sintiéndose como un tonto. Otra vez su impulsividad le pasaba factura. Miró hacia las gradas, viendo a Aura y su madre animándole aún a pesar de todo, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

Una vez que curaron al swalot de Ricky, el combate dio comienzo a la señal del árbitro.

-¡Swalot, tóxico!

-¡Plusle, ataque rápido!

No fue muy complicado para el pokémon eléctrico esquivar todos los proyectiles tóxicos haciendo gala de su ya conocida velocidad, acercándose a él rápidamente.

-¡Golpe cuerpo!

-¡A un lado y rayo!

Debido a su gran tamaño y lentos movimientos, swalot no tuvo tiempo para golpear a plusle, el cual esquivó con facilidad el intento de ataque y contraatacando acto seguido lanzando una rápida descarga que dio en el blanco limpiamente. Aun así swalot se quedó en el sitio sin hacer nada, cosa que descolocó un poco a Bruno.

-¡No te pares, carga!

Sin dejarse de mover en ningún momento, el ratoncito eléctrico corrió alrededor de swalot mientras hacía chisporrotear todo su cuerpo, cargando energía. Por su parte, el pokémon veneno seguía estoico en su sitio, aunque por un momento le pareció ver algo que le extrañó.

-Espera ¿se ha hecho más grande que antes o es sólo impresión mía?

Sin embargo prefirió aprovechar el momento para atacar de nuevo con rayo, golpeando con más fuerza, sin embargo swalot apenas parecía notar el daño como tal. Fue en ese momento cuando Ricky indicó.

-¡Ahora, escupir!

En un visto y no visto, swalot abrió la bocaza y dejó escapar un súbito rayo blanco que impactó de lleno en plusle, haciéndole mucho daño y lanzándolo hacia el otro lado del campo.

-¡No, plusle!

-¡Ni lo has visto venir! ¡Swalot, sigue reservando!-exclamó Ricky, con una sonrisita.

-¡Diablos, ahora lo entiendo! ¡Aguanta, plusle, acércate a él!

Reuniendo fuerzas de su diminuto cuerpo, el pokémon eléctrico echó a correr rápidamente hacia swalot, el cual se volvía a hinchar de nuevo. En cuanto lo tuvo delante, Bruno indicó.

-¡Ahora, puño dinámico!

Plusle dio un rápido salto, alzando un puño envuelto en un aura rojiza, y golpeó a swalot con él con todas sus fuerzas; por desgracia no le hizo gran cosa para lo que normalmente hacía, sin embargo los ojos de swalot se envolvieron en un aura rojiza evidente.

-¡Agh, diablos! ¡Tragar, tragar!

-¡No le dejes, avasállalo con rayo!

Aprovechando la confusión, plusle lanzó una serie de rayos hacia swalot que le fueron haciendo mella poco a poco; al pokémon veneno, víctima de la confusión, se le olvidó tragar y se quedó en el sitio con gesto perdido, sin hacer nada por defenderse o contraatacar.

-¡Reacciona, swalot, tienes que atacar! ¡Bomba lodo!-masculló Ricky, contrariado.

Por un momento el pokémon no hizo nada, recibiendo más rayos, pero en un momento dado espabiló de improviso y, de golpe y porrazo, lanzó un solo proyectil morado que impactó directamente en un plusle confiado. El golpe fue fuerte y lo empujó hacia atrás, envenenándole en el proceso. Bruno frunció el ceño, preocupado, y sin dudarlo más indicó.

-¡Relevo!

Al punto, plusle alzó su patita envuelta en un fugaz resplandor blanco y regresó así a su poké ball, dando paso al siguiente elegido por Bruno. Nada más salir de su super ball, milotic fue recibido por una gran y entusiasmada ovación.

-¡No dejaré que una simple cara bonita me derrote! ¡Traga, swalot, ahora!-masculló Ricky, molesto.

Finalmente el pokémon veneno se desinfló, recuperando así su tamaño original y salud; fue entonces cuando Bruno supo que debía atacar.

-¡Ahora, a por él! ¡Surf!

Nada más empezar, milotic reunió toda el agua posible y la lanzó hacia swalot, el cual se vio súbitamente arrastrado por ella; acto seguido nadó hacia él para rodearle, pero Ricky ordenó.

-¡Tóxico!

-¡Esquívalo!

Haciendo gala de una vistosísima agilidad, milotic enrolló su cuerpo como si una gimnasta acuática se tratara, esquivando de esta forma el peligroso proyectil venenoso. El agua comenzó a drenarse, pero Bruno indicó.

-¡Rayo hielo!

En vez de atacar a su oponente el rayo helador fue directo hacia el agua, congelándola al instante y dejando atrapado a swalot en una densa capa de hielo que le dejó completamente inmovilizado.

-¡No, swalot, sal de ahí, reserva!-masculló Ricky.

-¡Es tuyo, hidrobomba!

Antes de que el pokémon veneno reaccionara, milotic arqueó su cuello y lanzó una súbita y potentísima columna de agua que impactó directamente en él con tanta fuerza que lo arrancó de cuajo del hielo y lo arrastró hacia atrás hasta el otro lado del campo, golpeándose contundentemente contra la pared detrás de Ricky y desplomándose en el suelo, totalmente KO.

-¡Swalot está fuera de combate, milotic es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando una banderilla a su favor.

Otra ola de halagos y vítores se extendió por todo el estadio menor. Y es que tanto Bruno como milotic se estaban granjeando una fama bastante notable, siendo los favoritos de muchos. Desde las gradas la madre del chico comentó al respecto.

-Vaya, la gente está encantada con milotic…

-No me extraña, es un pokémon tan raro y exótico de ver, tanto en físico como en combate, que levanta pasiones allá donde va. Aunque si me lo preguntas a mí, la gente se fija más en el pokémon que en Bruno-comentó Aura, ceñuda.

-Lo entiendo, después de todo sólo tienes ojos para uno ¿eh?-inquirió la madre del chico, con gesto divertido.

Ante eso la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, aunque no lo llegó a negar en ningún momento.

Con un gesto entre molesto y contrariado, Ricky recogió a su pokémon, mascullando de seguido.

-Derrotaré a esa cara bonita aunque me cueste el combate… ¡aggron!

Al punto el enorme pokémon acero roca hizo acto de presencia, mirando a milotic fijamente con gesto retador; por su parte, el pokémon agua le devolvió el gesto sin apenas inmutarse.

-¡Eco metálico!

Nada más empezar aggron agitó con fuerza sus dos cuernos, emitiendo un agudo sonido metálico que incidió sobre milotic, dejándola clavada en el sitio.

-¡Tumba rocas!

Acto seguido reunió un buen montón de rocas a su alrededor y las lanzó hacia ella.

-¡Páralas todas con cola férrea!-indicó Bruno.

Agitando su metalizada cola, milotic interceptó todas y cada una de las rocas y las golpeó hasta reducirlas a grava.

-¡Garra metal!

Moviéndose con cierta velocidad para su gran tamaño, aggron se adelantó rápidamente con sus garras brillando en un resplandor metálico y se lanzó contra ella.

-¡Milotic, cola férrea!

Los dos se lanzaron con sus garras y cola en alto y colisionaron, produciendo un chasquido muy similar al de dos espadas encontrándose; comenzaron a intercambiarse golpes incansablemente hasta llegar a un punto en el que mantuvieron un pulso de fuerza muy intenso, haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro. Fue en ese momento cuando Ricky exclamó.

-¡Ahora, rayo!

En un visto y no visto, el cuerpo de aggron resplandeció y lanzó una súbita descarga eléctrica que pilló por sorpresa a milotic, la cual soportó la sacudida lo mejor que pudo. Sin embargo Bruno aprovechó el momento para contraatacar.

-¡Ahora, milotic!

Su alargado cuerpo se envolvió en un brillo traslúcido, mientras seguía recibiendo el daño, hasta que finalmente concentró el ataque y disparó; un súbito rayo blanco de energía impactó sobre aggron, haciéndole un daño considerable y empujándole hacia atrás hasta caer de espaldas al suelo.

Por su parte Ricky, más nervioso que nunca, masculló.

-¡Aaargh, vamos, dale con todo, hiperrayo!

Aggron se levantó atropelladamente y cargó un potente hiperrayo que fue directo hacia milotic; Bruno esbozó una sonrisita y exclamó.

-¡Páralo con rayo hielo!

El rayo congelante rasgó el aire hasta interceptar el hiperrayo, manteniéndolo en el aire por unos instantes y explotando de improviso, extendiendo una densa nube de humo por todo el campo.

-¡No!-exclamó Ricky, dándose cuenta de su error.

-¡Hidrobomba!-exclamó Bruno, chascando los dedos.

Milotic formó una potentísima columna de agua que impactó en un impedido aggron que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. El impacto fue directo y le empujó hacia atrás con gran fuerza hasta golpear en la balaustrada, donde quedó incrustado y muy KO.

-¡Aggron está fuera de combate, milotic es el ganador!-repitió el árbitro.

Otra ovación, incluso mayor que la anterior, tomó todo el estadio menor, enfadando aún más a Ricky, quien recogió a su pokémon exclamando de improviso.

-¡No estoy derrotado aún! ¡Vamos, flygon!

Su último pokémon salió al campo mirando a milotic con gesto furioso, el pokémon agua la devolvió el gesto con una calma que no hizo más que encender tanto a pokémon como entrenador.

-¡Tormenta arena!

Al punto, una súbita nube de arena y polvo tomó todo el estadio menor, reduciendo la visibilidad y haciendo daño poco a poco a milotic. Conservando la calma al igual que su pokémon, Bruno indicó.

-¡Ciclón!

-¡No le dejes, bucle arena!

Antes de que milotic pudiera atacar, flygon se adelantó y la encerró en un súbito torbellino de arena que la dejó inmóvil sin apenas poderse mover. Entre eso y la tormenta de arena fue recibiendo un poco más de daño, sin apenas poder ver más allá de su propio hocico.

-¡Tranquila, milotic, recupérate!-indicó Bruno, repentinamente nervioso.

-¡De eso nada, terremoto!

Demostrando una velocidad pasmosa, flygon se abalanzó sobre el suelo y hundió sus patas en él, provocando un fuerte temblor que desconcentró a milotic y la impidió que se recuperara, infringiéndola gran daño en el proceso.

-¡No, aguanta, hidrobomba!

Aun a pesar de su esfuerzo por defenderse, Ricky aprovechó el momento para atacar, mascullando de seguido.

-¡La tenemos, triturar!

Guiándose por la hidrobomba, la cual falló irremediablemente, flygon atravesó la densa cortina de arena y polvo hasta dar con milotic, abalanzándose sobre ella y asestándola una fuerte dentellada en el cuello que puso la puntilla. El pokémon agua se revolvió y, en cuanto flygon la soltó, cayó al suelo duramente sin volverse a levantar, al tiempo que la tormenta de arena amainaba.

-¡Milotic está fuera de combate, flygon es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Ésta vez las reacciones fueron más mixtas, algunos dejaron escapar un sentido lamento, mientras que otros aplaudieron la súbita remontada de Ricky, el cual se creció al respecto.

-¡Sí, eso es, te pondré en tu sitio, albino!

Ante esa provocación Bruno no dijo nada, recogiendo a su pokémon a quien murmuró a su super ball.

-Has estado fantástica, descansa.

Por un momento sopesó las posibilidades; durante gran parte del combate se sentía invencible cuando milotic arrasó con medio equipo de Ricky, pero en esas circunstancias las cosas cambiaban. Ya había visto a ese flygon en acción antes y sabía de lo que era capaz, y más aún después de lo que había hecho para derrotar a milotic. Plusle no era una opción, bastante dañado había salido ya enfrentando a swalot. Por lo que, sin dudarlo mucho más, cogió la ultra ball de su cinto y la lanzó.

Nada más abrirse una mancha azul recorrió el espacio aéreo a una velocidad vertiginosa y, en cuanto paró, latios se mostró suspendido en el aire; todo el mundo enmudeció, Ricky el primero, pero no tardó casi nada en elevarse una gran algarabía por todo el estadio. Los únicos que no se vieron sorprendidos al respecto fueron Aura y la madre del muchacho, la cual murmuró.

-Bueno, va ser la comidilla de la liga a partir de ahora…

-Sí, era cuestión de tiempo que revelara a latios, pero bueno, eso dará más intensidad al combate-asintió Aura, divertida.

-¡Sí, ánimo hermanito!

Esa súbita y familiar voz en su cabeza sorprendió a Aura, la cual giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado para encontrarse con una chica pelirroja de ojos amarillos que miraba al pokémon legendario con mucha emoción.

-¡Ah, latias!-exclamó la chica, sorprendida.

La aludida la miró con gesto sonriente, hablando con ella de seguido mentalmente.

-¡Hola, he venido a ver a mi hermano combatir, sabía que saldría justo hoy, así que adopté esta forma para pasar desapercibida!

-Vaya… aunque ¿cómo sabías que iba a salir a combatir?

-¡Una corazonada! Ya sabes, cosas de hermanos y tal…

-Ah, ya…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el combate se reanudó enseguida con Ricky siendo el primero en atacar.

-¡Te derrotaré igualmente por muy legendario que seas! ¡Dragoaliento!

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Latios se lanzó plegando sus alas y gracias a la velocidad pudo esquivar ese ataque sin problemas, golpeándole de refilón.

-¡Ala de acero!

Acto seguido, y aprovechando el impulso de golpe aéreo, tensó sus alas al máximo y con ellas golpeó con fuerza a flygon, el cual se alzó varios centímetros hacia arriba debido al golpe.

-¡Tormenta arena!

Flygon batió sus alas y otra fuerte tormenta de arena peinó todo el campo de batalla, comenzando a hacer daño poco a poco al pokémon legendario.

-¡Danza dragón, latios!-exclamó el chico.

Aguantando el tipo en medio de la tormenta de arena, latios incrementó tanto su ataque como su velocidad, preparándose para atacar.

-¡Tumba rocas!

Al punto, aparecieron rocas muy grandes de la nada y flygon las lanzó contra latios.

-¡Protección!

El pokémon legendario se protegió a tiempo y las rocas rebotaron sobre el escudo, quedándose ese ataque en nada.

-¡Dragoaliento!-corearon ambos entrenadores.

Los dos ataques se encontraron en el aire, haciendo fuerza entre sí hasta bloquearse mutuamente.

-¡Chirrido!

Aprovechando ese interludio, flygon emitió un agudo chillido que frenó a latios, bajándole así su defensa.

-¡Acércate a él y triturar!

El pokémon dragón tierra se abalanzó como una gacela sobre él, asiéndose de su cuello y propinándole una dentellada que el pokémon legendario notó en sus propias carnes.

-¡Quítatelo de encima, psíquico!

Los ojos de latios brillaron en un aura brillante, al tiempo que asía a flygon y lo alejaba de él, dañándolo en el proceso. Sin embargo Ricky aprovechó la coyuntura para contraatacar.

-¡Ahora, dragoaliento!

El golpe fue directo, lanzando a latios hacia atrás y además paralizándole en el proceso; Bruno frunció el ceño, pero no dejó que la situación lo dominara, indicando de seguido.

-¡No te pares, latios, danza dragón!

-¡No se lo permitas, tumba rocas!

Ésta vez flygon fue más rápido y reunió una serie de rocas que luego lanzó hacia el pokémon legendario; éste las interceptó todas con ala de acero, partiéndolas en mil pedazos, pero con las últimas la parálisis regresó de improviso y acabó siendo golpeado por las últimas, bajando así su velocidad.

-¡Eso es, triturar!

-¡Reacciona, latios, vamos!

Las primeras dentelladas fueron ineludibles, sufriendo un poco más de daño, pero en cuanto el pokémon legendario pudo moverse se quitó de encima a flygon con un rápido dragoaliento, paralizándole a él también, y recuperando energía acto seguido. La parálisis volvió a afectar a ambos pokémon, dejándoles clavados en el sitio y llevando al combate a un abrupto punto muerto. Ambos entrenadores azuzaron a sus pokémon para que reaccionaran lo antes posible.

-¡Vamos, latios, tienes que moverte, tenemos que ganar esto!

-¡No te quedes parado, flygon, vamos, reacciona!

Ambos pokémon se miraron fijamente con sendos gestos de furia grabados en sus rostros, sin poder hacer nada más salvo el esperar a que la parálisis remitiera; el primero en moverse, se llevaría la victoria. Flygon logró sacudir ligeramente su cola y latios logró agitar un poco su ala derecha. Y, acto seguido, lograron moverse a la vez.

-¡Resplandor!

-¡Hiperrayo!

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados de forma simultánea, alcanzando a su respectivo objetivo y formando una abrupta nube de humo que se levantó por todo el campo; tanto Bruno como Ricky esperaron a que éste volviera a ser visible, particularmente nerviosos, y en cuanto el humo se despejó contemplaron atónitos el resultado. Y es que tanto flygon como latios se encontraban tirados en el suelo, KO.

-¡Flygon y latios están fuera de combate, tablas! ¡Con un pokémon aún en pie, la victoria es para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz!-anunció el árbitro.

El resultado final cogió con sorpresa a la aficción, pero aun así no evitó que otra marea de aplausos y vítores se extendiera por todo el campo. Bruno, aún con la sorpresa en la cara, recogió a su pokémon y miró por un momento a la honor ball de plusle, esbozando una sonrisita al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Gracias, colega…

Ésta se agitó, respondiendo al comentario del chico, y aprovechó también para agradecer a latios, que había luchado como un jabato.

Por su parte Ricky recogió a su flygon con un gesto de furia y rabia reprimidas; miró a Bruno con una mueca de odio infinito, dando una patada al suelo y desapareciendo por su acceso al campo.

Nada más volver al vestíbulo, se reencontró como de costumbre con su madre, Aura y Blasco, aunque fue primero su novia quien hizo el primer comentario.

-¡Victoria por empate técnico! ¡Si no hubiera sido por relevo, muy probablemente hubierais tenido que repetir el encuentro!

-Sí, la verdad es que no me esperaba un resultado semejante, me ha sorprendido hasta a mí… me repatea admitirlo, pero ese imbécil es fuerte-murmuró Bruno, algo molesto.

-Esa boca, hijo-le reprendió su madre.

-Perdona, mamá… ¿qué pasa, Blasco?-inquirió Bruno en ese momento.

Y es que el aludido miraba al chico con gesto totalmente absorto, como si le estuviera retratando con la mirada, aunque su voz le hizo reaccionar de seguido.

-Ah, sí, esto… no sé qué pensar, a decir verdad…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, es decir… ¡mírate! ¡Tienes a un pokémon legendario en tu equipo! ¡Estoy a años luz de tu nivel!

Antes de que Bruno pudiera contestar al respecto, Aura se adelantó comentando.

-Entiendo que te intimide, pero hasta Ricky ha conseguido ponerle en jaque con su flygon. Al final que sea o no legendario es indiferente, no deja de ser un pokémon.

-Exacto, no es invencible ni mucho menos, tiene sus debilidades, y si sabes aprovechar esto bien hasta tú podrás enfrentarle sin muchos problemas. Blasco, si has llegado hasta aquí, serás capaz de hacer frente a todo lo que te echen, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Ante esto Blasco se quedó callado, sopesando sus palabras, aunque a simple vista no parecía muy convencido al respecto; aun así decidió no pensarlo mucho más y se fue con ellos a curar los pokémon del muchacho y celebrar su victoria de la segunda ronda.

Mientras tanto, la liga siguió su curso con total normalidad.

* * *

¡Y continuamos con Pokémon! Para este capítulo en concreto he querido probar con un nuevo formato de narración de los combates, para que no sea todo el rato lo mismo y se vea tan mecánico, entremezclándolo con un poco de presentación y desarrollo de personajes. Blasco seguirá recibiendo tratamiento, eso por descontado, y los siguientes combates seguirán la misma tónica, enfocándome sólo en los que verdaderamente me interesan.

En cuanto a la competición estuve un buen rato tomando notas, dibujándome un esquema de la misma, definiendo las rondas y haciendo números, ya que debía contar también los dos extremos de la clasificación, cosa que fallé a la hora de definirlo en la anterior generación. Tuve que aumentar el número de participantes, y en subsiguientes generaciones lo haré aunque en menor medida, eso sí, para no liarme demasiado. No lo parece, pero detrás de una competición de estas características tiene que haber una buena preparación para que todo case y tenga sentido.

Y eso es todo de momento, seguiré con el siguiente capítulo, ya que con esto de la cuarentena y confinamiento aquí en España nos pasamos todo el día metidos en casa, por lo que hay que aprovechar tan inusual situación. Aunque la cosa va para largo, eso sí. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 39**

 **Pide un deseo**

La segunda ronda terminó al día siguiente tras el combate de Blasco, del cual salió victorioso por los pelos. Y es que no se lo pusieron fácil, aunque él tampoco dio su brazo a torcer. Cambio su táctica, además de sus pokémon, y con una combinación entre altaria, magneton y delcatty pudo vencer a su oponente no sin sudar un poco más. Y es que los combates de tres contra tres garantizaban más opciones, pero al mismo tiempo recrudecían las condiciones de victoria. Aun así el chico logró llevarse la victoria y escalar un puesto más en la clasificación. Esa misma noche, en el campo de batalla del estadio principal, Bruno se encontró con él y con el resto de participantes, hablando un poco antes del sorteo para los octavos de final.

-Vamos bien ¿eh, Blasco? Hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí…

-Sí, está siendo emocionante… aunque…

-¿Aunque?

Blasco abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento en la pantalla gigante se comenzó a sortear los participantes, prestando atención rápidamente. Tras varios segundos interminables de espera, se mostraron todos los combates para los próximos dos días. Bruno le tocaba luchar mañana por la tarde, mientras que Blasco hacía lo propio pasado mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Una vez que estuvieron todos situados regresaron de nuevo a sus quehaceres, aprovechando en ese momento para retomar la conversación.

-¿Ibas a decirme algo, Blasco?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no es nada importante, mucha suerte mañana, Bruno…

-Gracias ¿irás a verme?

-Claro…

-Genial, mañana te veo entonces.

Ambos chicos se separaron yendo cada uno por su lado, ya que se alojaban en sitios distintos; una vez sólo Blasco esbozó un gesto lleno de incertidumbre, pensando en sus cosas. Un cielo estrellado arropaba el firmamento sobre Colosalia.

* * *

Los octavos de final constaban de un total de ocho combates repartidos en otros dos días, con dos por la mañana y otros dos por la tarde. Bruno pasó la mañana entrenando mientras esperaba a su combate por la tarde, el cual sería el primero y, además, uno de cuatro versus cuatro y en el estadio principal, ya que los estadios secundarios cerraron al haber terminado las dos primeras rondas.

Por su parte Aura le estuvo ayudando en todo momento a entrenar, aunque también aprovechaba para estar con su padre o incluso con la madre de su chico, con la cual empezaba a hacer muy buenas migas, tratándola como a una segunda madre, siendo recíproco en ese aspecto, ya que la mujer también la estaba comenzando a coger mucho aprecio.

-¿Qué tal todo, cariño? ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Oh, muy bien, la verdad es que me siento mejor que nunca últimamente. Después de toda una vida aislándome en mí misma, ayudando a mi padre y enfrascada en mis estudios, empiezo a verlo todo con una mayor perspectiva. Y decir tiene que Bruno me ha ayudado mucho en ese sentido.

-Si algo bueno tiene mi hijo es que en el fondo es un cacho de pan, pero a veces las formas y el temperamento que tiene le pierden. Cuando vivíamos en Johto raro era el día que no me llamaban del colegio diciéndome que se había vuelto a pelear con alguien más grande y fuerte que él. Y no era porque fuera un busca pleitos ni nada por el estilo, sino porque su forma de ser le hacía chocar con otros niños que tendían a aprovecharse de los demás.

-Sí, ya me contó algo en su momento, y es verdad que a veces se enfada mucho, pero siempre por buenas razones y no por tonterías. Incluso me defendió en su momento cuando yo no era capaz de hacerlo.

Ante eso la mujer esbozó una sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, ése es mi hijo, eso desde luego… estoy segura de que cuidará mucho de ti de ahora en adelante.

-Y yo no puedo estar más agradecida, la verdad, y con usted también…

-Ah, tutéame, por favor, ahora somos familia, y la familia se cuida entre sí- añadió ella, guiñándola un ojo.

Ante eso la chica no pudo evitar emocionarse ligeramente, abrazando a la mujer con mucha fuerza. Eran conversaciones como esa las que más la ayudaban a salir adelante. Y estar con Bruno también la animaba mucho, por lo que no se perdía ni uno de sus combates.

Durante los entrenamientos descansaban tumbándose en la hierba y hablando entre sí.

-¿Estás listo para el combate de esta tarde?

-Sí, creo que así está bien, ahora me gustaría estar un rato contigo-murmuró el chico, cogiéndola de la cintura.

-¿Seguro? Siempre podemos entrenar un poco más, a mí no me importa…

-Na, no es necesario, después de la victoria del otro día puedo darme por satisfecho. Oh, en serio, qué gustazo me dio eliminar a ese mamarracho…

Ante eso la chica le miró con expresión inquisitiva, comentando de seguido.

-No hacía falta que lo llevaras a lo personal, a decir verdad, después de lo que pasó en la ruta 120 yo misma decidí dejarlo atrás…

-Ya, pero ¿cómo olvidas todos estos años de acoso injusto sólo por ser tú? ni siquiera le importaba como tal ¿en serio vas a olvidar todo eso? Yo no lo haría…

La chica quiso decir algo cuando, en ese justo momento, una voz familiar comentó.

-Estoy de acuerdo, si tan lista es ya debería saberlo.

Tanto Bruno como Aura reaccionaron de seguido, levantándose rápidamente y encarando a un extrañamente calmado Ricky, el cual les miraba con cara de póker.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que ya te habías ido…-inquirió Bruno, con desconfianza.

-Lo haré en breve, pero antes quería despedirme. Y, ya que estamos, enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Ese comentario cogió con la guardia baja a la pareja, a lo que Ricky se apresuró a aclarar.

-No me malinterpretéis, no quiero ser vuestro amigo ni me interesa serlo, pero después de pensarlo largo y tendido tras mi derrota no tiene sentido seguir con esta arenga. Después de todo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguir echándonos los trastos a la cabeza, y seguro que vosotros también.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-asintió Bruno secamente.

-Me ganaste limpiamente, y además de forma indirecta, quien iba a pensar que algo tan pequeño fuera a derrotarme. Pero que conste que no voy a quedarme ahí, entrenaré como un cosaco para derrotarte.

Ante eso el chico no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Muy bien, pues cuando quieras la revancha ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Sí. Y en cuanto a ti… nunca me has caído bien, pero sí es verdad que te traté injustamente durante todos estos años. Y aunque tengo mi orgullo, sé reconocer mis errores. Así que… lo siento.

Ésta vez fue Aura quien esbozó un gesto sorprendido, como si no se esperara para nada oír decirle eso nunca, aun así y tras un corto cavilo, murmuró.

-Está bien… acepto tus disculpas.

-Ya, bien, pues en ese caso tú por tu lado y yo por el mío.

-Me parece bien.

El silencio posterior fue un tanto denso, apartando la mirada sin decir nada más hasta que finalmente Ricky anunció.

-Bueno, pues… me voy ya. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Tras eso el chico se marchó sin mirar atrás y, una vez solos, Bruno murmuró.

-Vaya, eres increíble…

-¿Por qué?-inquirió ella.

-Has perdonado al tío que te estuvo acosando durante largos años, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Eres buena y considerada, inteligente y vivaz, compasiva y generosa… si me lo preguntas a mí hubiera sido imposible que no me enamorara de ti.

Ante eso la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse por enésima vez, esbozando una radiante sonrisa y añadiendo de seguido.

-No hubiera sido capaz si tú no hubieras estado ahí desde el principio. Tú me diste las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. Sin ti, las cosas serían muy distintas. Gracias, Bruno…

-No, gracias a ti por ayudarme a controlar mi ira…

No hizo falta decir nada más, los dos se sonrieron y se fundieron en un breve pero intenso beso que alargaron todo lo posible, dejando pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban.

Esa misma tarde fueron al estadio principal para su combate, despidiéndose en el acceso hacia el campo y yendo ella a ocupar las gradas junto a la madre del chico, Blasco y latias disfrazada de chica humana, la cual saludó brevemente dos asientos por encima de ellos. Bruno ocupó su lugar en el lado izquierdo del campo y su oponente en el otro, comenzando el combate a la señal del árbitro.

El combate era de cuatro versus cuatro, siendo el primero con esa modalidad, y empezó con beautifly haciendo frente a un intimidante cacturne. Llevaba la ventaja por tipo, pero a esas alturas todo era posible, por lo que Bruno estuvo bien atento. Cacturne trató por todos los medios de adelantarse usando sus ataques siniestros, haciéndola algo de daño, pero beautifly se repuso rápidamente con sol matinal y atacó con viento plata, haciéndole un gran daño. El chico contra el que combatía no quiso seguir arriesgándose y lo retiró, cambiándolo por un ninjask.

-Vaya, interesante elección, beautifly lo tiene un poco más difícil…-murmuró ella en ese momento.

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió la madre del chico, curiosa.

-Ninjask es de tipo bicho y volador, por lo que ahora tiene ventaja sobre beautifly y viceversa. Esto va a ser digno de ver…

-Vaya, Aura, me sigue impresionando todo lo que sabes acerca de los pokémon…

-Bueno, mi padre me enseñó al respecto, así que tampoco es para tanto…

Antes de que la madre del chico pudiera decir algo, en ese momento una voz detrás de ellas inquirió.

-¿Aura? ¿Es usted por un casual Aura Abedul, hija del distinguido profesor Abedul?

La aludida giró la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con un hombre sesentón vestido de negro, de pelo canoso, ojos pequeños escondidos tras unas gafas de montura fina y pelo canoso.

-Eh… sí, soy yo ¿quién lo pregunta?

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita, el caso es que la he estado buscando, soy el notario del señorito Máximo Peñas, tristemente fallecido, y he de leerla un par de cláusulas de su testamento en las que aparece usted.

Ese anuncio cogió con la guardia baja a la chica, que no se esperaba para nada algo semejante; miró por un momento a la madre de Bruno y luego al campo de batalla, aunque el hombre comentó acto seguido.

-Será rápido, no la robaré mucho tiempo.

-Ve tranquila, te guardo el sitio-murmuró la madre de Bruno.

-Eh… bueno, está bien, vamos.

Los dos se levantaron y entraron en el estadio, buscando una pequeña sala de reuniones cercana donde poder leer el testamento con calma. Una vez allí, el notario sacó de su maletín dicho testamento, comentando de seguido.

-Siento la abrupta interrupción, pero es la única legataria reflejada en el texto, además de que faltaba usted para oír su correspondiente parte.

-¿Máximo me ha legado algo? ¿Por qué?

-El señorito Peñas siempre fue muy reservado en cuanto a sus asuntos personales se refiere, pero sí me habló de usted especialmente, aparte del campeón Plubio, el principal heredero de todos sus bienes.

-Oh, ya veo…

-Pero bueno, como legataria le corresponde una parte muy concreta de su herencia, leo la cláusula en la que usted aparece: _Para Aura Abedul, hija del eminente profesor Abedul, lego mi edición recopilatoria de mitos y leyendas del Japón antiguo, estoy seguro de que una mente como la tuya podrá sacar partido de toda la información que contienen. Lego también en ella el último de los ejemplares de beldum de mi camada, una vez que no esté no tendrá a nadie que le cuide, y no se me ocurre a nadie mejor para hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que te ayudará mucho en tus investigaciones. Gracias por todo, Aura, sin ti todo esto hubiera sido imposible. Has sido una gran compañera de investigación._

La chica se quedó callada, ligeramente abrumada por toda esa situación; no se esperaba para nada que Máximo la fuera a legar algo, y sin embargo allí estaba, recibiendo una edición añeja preciosa, además de un pokémon especialmente raro de ver. El notario sacó entonces una poké ball de su maletín, entregándosela en mano mientras comentaba.

-Puedo hacerla entrega del beldum aquí mismo, pero la edición va a tener que esperar, son veinte ejemplares bastante antiguos y voluminosos que requerirán de una entrega aparte, si me facilita su dirección se la podré enviar lo más pronto posible.

-Ah, sí, claro…

Apuntó su dirección en un papel y firmó también el documento que certificaba que había escuchado y recibido el legado. Tras eso abrió la ball y salió de ella un beldum auténtico, el cual se la quedó mirando con su único ojo.

-Hola, beldum… soy Aura, encantada.

El pokémon acero psíquico la observó con curiosidad, al tiempo que ella le acariciaba con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía sentír más que admiración y respeto por Máximo, el cual siempre confió en ella y sus aptitudes, resolviendo entre los dos el misterio de la cámara sellada.

-Gracias por hacérmelo llegar.

-No es nada, señorita, era mi obligación legal, éste testamento ya está terminado. La haré llegar el resto de su legado lo más pronto posible.

Se despidió del notario y volvió a su asiento lo más rápidamente posible, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué me he perdido?

-Pues casi la mitad del combate, ninjask consiguió derrotar a beautifly al hacerse más rápido cada vez que atacaba, Bruno logró derrotarlo con plusle poniéndose a la par con su velocidad, y cacturne cayó a manos de sceptile, el cual fue derrotado por un pelipper. Luego Bruno remontó con plusle y ahora está luchando contra un medicham con latios.

Aura se mostró un tanto contrariada por haberse perdido tanto, pero aun así lo dejó estar y se centró en el combate. En cuanto a tipos se refería los dos eran resistentes entre sí, pero aun así eso no garantizaba nada, aunque latios seguía levantando pasiones allá donde iba. No le costó mucho ponerle fuera de combate aprovechando que sabía hacer golpe aéreo, haciéndole fallar una patada salto alta y rematando así el combate.

Los aplausos y vítores posteriores se extendieron por todo el estadio con inusitado fervor, al tiempo que Bruno se retiraba por su acceso al campo y ellas se levantaban para ir a recibirle a la salida. El chico saludó al verlas, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué tal he estado?

-Me gustaría decirte que bien, pero no he podido verlo todo, por desgracia, ya lo siento…

-Anda ¿y eso por qué?

La chica pasó a explicárselo todo mientras iban a celebrar su victoria yendo a cenar algo. El atardecer teñía a Colosalia de un color rojo pardo intenso.

* * *

-¡La Conferencia Colosalia está al rojo vivo y los octavos de final ya han llegado a su fin, dejando un total de ocho participantes en la competición! El último combate ha sido ganado por uno de los favoritos, Blasco, el tímido chico de ciudad Petalia que ha mostrado una fuerza interior de lo más notable. También destacan otros como Serafín Estratega, el hijo de la famosa familia Estratega, o Bruno de Villa Raíz, también conocido como el chico del latios, que está causando furor en estos últimos días. Lo cierto es que está siendo una conferencia de lo más intensa con participantes muy interesantes y que estoy seguro de que harán lo mejor para coronarse como ganador este año. Y aquí vamos con el sorteo, veamos qué nos depara para los cuartos de final.

Por la pantalla gigante pasaron todos los participantes al tiempo que el ordenador central los iba sorteando hasta que finalmente mostró los resultados.

-¡Aquí lo tenemos! ¡Vaya, ésta es buena, Serafín Estratega se enfrentará contra Bruno en el segundo combate de mañana por la mañana, estoy seguro de que ése será seguido con especial interés! El resto de participantes se reparten de forma organizada y Blasco cierra la jornada luchando contra Ariana de ciudad Portual, otra recia y de lo más elegante candidata. ¡Seguid con nosotros en Hoenn TV para conocer los resultados de la competición!

* * *

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí, claro, siempre.

-Mucha suerte, estaremos animándote.

El estadio principal bullía con expectación, como si estuvieran esperando al momento en el que el combate empezara. Ni siquiera el anterior había levantado tanto interés, pero para Bruno el objetivo prioritario era ganar. Si se hacía más o menos famoso eso le daba más igual, debía llegar hasta lo más alto. Y dedicarle la victoria a su padre. Eso era lo que más le importaba.

Salió finalmente al campo cuando le llamaron y, una vez allí, vio a Serafín al otro lado del mismo, dirigiéndose a él con vehemencia.

-Finalmente hemos llegado hasta aquí. He de admitir que tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarme a ti, he visto cómo te mueves. Pero Bruno, que sepas que no tengo intención alguna de perder.

-Ya somos dos entonces.

Ante eso el hijo mayor de los Estratega tan solo sonrió, preparado para darlo todo. Y, a la señal del árbitro, comenzó el combate.

Serafín comenzó sacando un swellow, mientras que Bruno optó por ir a lo seguro con plusle.

-¡Onda trueno!

-¡Doble equipo!

El primero en atacar fue plusle, lanzando una súbita descarga eléctrica en dirección hacia swellow, pero éste se movió en el último segundo dividiéndose en varias copias y rodeando al pokémon eléctrico, fallando así el ataque.

-¡Da una pasada con chispa!

Aprovechando la cercanía, plusle se envolvió en electricidad y se lanzó contra todas las copias, haciéndolas desaparecer uno a uno hasta llegar al original. Pero antes de que le llegara a alcanzar, Serafín indicó.

-¡Agilidad!

En un visto y no visto, el pokémon volador aumentó su velocidad en un instante y eso le permitió esquivar el golpe con mucha elegancia, contraatacando acto seguido.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

El impacto fue directo y no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo, aunque no le hizo gran cosa, y Bruno aprovechó la poca distancia para atacar.

-¡Ahora, rayo!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, swellow recibiño de lleno la descarga, haciéndole un daño considerable y deteniéndole en seco; sin embargo, Serafín indicó.

-¡Esfuerzo!

Swellow se sacudió de golpe y porrazo, acercándose a plusle y arremetiendo contra él para igualar su salud a la suya, cansándole de esta forma y poniéndole a su nivel.

-¡Agh, de frente, plusle, puño dinámico!

-¡Arriba!

Antes de que el pokémon eléctrico le pudiera golpear, swellow se movió deprisa y esquivó por los pelos el golpe, contraatacando acto seguido con otro golpe aéreo que le dañó un poco más y le lanzó al otro lado del campo. El ceño de Bruno se frunció, pensando en posibilidades, y sin dudarlo mucho más indicó.

-¡Relevo!

De nuevo la patita de plusle se alzó y regresó así a su poké ball, siendo rápidamente sustituido por absol, el cual se quedó a una distancia prudencial sin perderle de vista y entrecerrando los ojos en el proceso.

-¡Esfuerzo!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, aunque absol aprovechó el impulso para esquivarlo justo a tiempo, encarándolo acto seguido.

-¡Mordisco!

Desde donde estaba se abalanzó sobre él y le mordisqueó en las alas para evitar que alzara el vuelo, pero Serafín aprovechó la cercanía a su favor.

-¡Esfuerzo!

Ésta vez logró alcanzarle y el golpe fue directo, dejándole bastante tocado al estar el pokémon volador en bastante mal estado; los dos se quedaron quietos por un instante, Bruno indicó.

-¡Danza espada!

-¡Ahora, swellow, golpe aéreo!

Aprovechando esa oportunidad el pokémon volador se abalanzó sobre él, teniéndolo a tiro, pero antes de que llegara a alcanzarle un abrupto rayo psíquico surgió de improviso del cielo y se precipitó sobre swellow, el cual ni lo vio venir. La sacudida fue de impresión, deteniendo en seco al pokémon volador y cayendo al suelo aún con algo de impulso, avanzando unos pocos metros hasta detenerse, totalmente KO.

-¡Swellow está fuera de combate, absol es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

La primera ovación se extendió por todo el campo, al tiempo que absol se recomponía esbozando un gesto adolorido, pero orgulloso.

En el palco de honor los primeros comentarios hicieron acto de presencia.

-Vaya, qué buen uso de premonición… en el momento justo-murmuró Sixto, interesado.

-Sí, es bastante hábil… tu hijo va arrasando, Norman, es como una ola-comentó Marcial, divertido.

-Si ha llegado hasta aquí es por una buena razón. Estoy orgulloso de él…-asintió el aludido, con calma.

-Y bien que haces-añadió Candela, esbozando una media sonrisa.

El resto de los líderes y el Alto Mando no dijo nada al respecto, siguiendo con interés el combate.

Por su parte Serafín recogió a su pokémon, comentando acto seguido.

-Ya veo, usaste danza espada como táctica disuasoria… no está mal.

-Tu swellow es bueno también, yo también tengo uno de hecho.

-Bien… pero vamos a continuar-murmuró el chico, sacando entonces a un kadabra.

La elección fue recibida con cierta sorpresa por parte de la aficción, ya que estaba en clara desventaja con absol, pero aun así el chico mantuvo su elección. Por su parte, Bruno pasó a la ofensiva total.

-¡Bola sombra a discreción!

Al punto, absol lanzó varias bolas sombra que fueron directas hacia kadabra, pero antes de que le alcanzaran, Serafín indicó.

-¡Teletransporte!

El pokémon psíquico comenzó entonces a aparecer y desaparecer intermitentemente por gran parte del campo, esquivando así todas las bolas sombra y sin dar tregua a absol, el cual se quedó quieto tratando de localizar donde aparecería a continuación. Bruno frunció el entrecejo, indicando de seguido.

-¡Ve preparando un viento cortante, absol!

La cresta del pokémon siniestro comenzó a brillar, al tiempo que el aire a su alrededor se revolvía; kadabra reapareció a pocos metros de distancia, pero volvió a desaparecer acto seguido. Los ojos rojos de absol estaban fijos en un solo punto, esperando al momento propicio. E, inmediatamente después, reapareció justo en el centro del campo.

-¡Allí!

La cresta del pokémon siniestro se movió hacia delante y varias corrientes de aire afiladas se precipitaron hacia él; pero antes de que le alcanzaran, kadabra desapareció, errando el tiro, para reaparecer al segundo siguiente con el puño en alto envuelto en un aura azulada intensa.

-¡Todo tuyo, puño certero!

Antes de que absol pudiera reaccionar, kadabra le asestó un golpe directo en el pecho con tanta fuerza que le lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo con dureza y sin volverse a levantar de nuevo.

-¡Absol está fuera de combate, kadabra es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Ésta vez otra ovación proveniente del otro lado del estadio se levantó alabando la actuación de Serafín, el cual también se había granjeado cierta fama a lo largo de toda la competición. Bruno recogió a absol, pensando detenidamente en su siguiente pokémon, y sacando al poco rato a beautifly, retomando el combate.

-¡Disparo demora!

-¡Teletransporte!

Una vez más, el pokémon psíquico comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer por todo el campo, confundiendo al pokémon bicho volador e impidiéndole atarle de ningún modo.

-¡Quieta un momento, estate atenta!-indicó Bruno.

Beautifly se detuvo rápidamente y se quedó parada en el airre agitando sus alas, observando sus alrededores con sus ojos azules; en un visto y no visto, kadabra reapareció justo delante de ella y fue a atarlo, pero el pokémon psíquico fue mucho más rápido.

-¡Ahora, psíquico!

Al punto un aura brillante la rodeó de improviso, mientras que una fuerte presión psíquica comenzaba a incidir sobre ella, haciéndola daño; sin embargo Bruno aprovechó el momento para indicar.

-¡Aguanta ahí, beautifly, paralizador!

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el pokémon bicho volador agitó sus alas soltando unas esporas paralizantes que cayeron encima de kadabra, paralizándolo en el proceso y dejándole clavado en el sitio. Beautifly se vio libre de la presión psíquica y pasó directamente al ataque.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Volando como una bala y rasgando el aire al pasar, le asestó varios golpes aprovechando la parálisis, haciéndole un poco más de daño y describiendo varias filigranas en el proceso, alejándose de él tras un último golpe directo.

-¡Sol matinal!

Acto seguido, y tras realizar un tonel volado de lo más vistoso, extendió sus bellas alas e hizo brillar el sol con fuerza, recuperando de esta forma salud.

En el palco de honor, al ver esto, Galano comentó al respecto.

-Es curioso que el estilo de combate de Bruno sea tan fuerte y elegante al mismo tiempo, debería probar a participar en concursos más a menudo.

-¿Tú crees? Yo no le veo en una pasarela, a decir verdad…-murmuró Candela, extrañada.

-Bruno siempre ha sido más de combates que de coordinación, después de todo fui yo quien le pegó el gusanillo-admitió Norman.

Los demás no dijeron nada, aunque Plubio observó los movimientos de beautifly particularmente interesado.

En ese momento la parálisis remitió en kadabra y Serafín aprovechó el momento para pasar a la acción, moviendo su cuchara sobre la palma de su mano.

-¡Recupérate, kadabra!

-¡No le dejes, tornado!

Una súbita ventolera peinó el campo en dirección hacia el pokémon psíquico con tanta fuerza que la cuchara en su mano salió volando, lo que le puso particularmente nervioso.

-¡Agh, recupérala, rápido!

-¡Adelántate, golpe aéreo!

Antes de que el pokémon psíquico se moviera, beautifly se adelantó rasgando el aire, golpeando de refilón a kadabra y alcanzando la cuchara, alzando el vuelo con ella y alejándola así de él.

-¡Diablos! ¡Párala con psíquico!

Los ojos de kadabra brillaron intensamente, al tiempo que un aura azulada sostenía a beautifly en el aire, pero curiosamente no fue tan potente en comparación con el anterior, puesto que el pokémon bicho volador pudo moverse sin mucha dificultad, encarándole de seguido.

-¡Ahora, viento plata!

Agitando con fuerza sus alas, beautifly extendió hacia delante un potente viento plateado con escamas blancas que incidió de lleno en kadabra, haciéndole un gran daño y sin apenas poder defenderse sin su cuchara. El pokémon psíquico hizo un ademán de teletransportarse, pero el viento plata azotaba con tanta fuerza que no le dejaba concentrarse, llegando a caer de espaldas. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando, de golpe y porrazo, un rayo psíquico surgió de improviso sobre las nubes y se precipitó sobre beautifly, que no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo. El impacto, si bien no fue tan fuerte en comparación con otras veces, fue contundente y le hizo caer al suelo, soltando la cuchara. Kadabra al ver esto trató de adelantarse y recuperarla, pero el cansancio le pudo y se derrumbó en el suelo frente a beautifly, la cual tampoco se levantó.

-¡Ni beautifly ni kadabra pueden continuar, tablas!-anunció el árbitro, poniendo ambos banderines en posición horizontal.

El resultado final pareció coger por sorpresa a la afición, la cual aplaudió y vitoreó igualmente, animando a los dos por igual; estaba siendo un combate interesante, y eso también se traducía en comentarios dispersos en el palco de honor.

-Tu hijo es un entrenador de lo más curioso, Norman, no baja la guardia pero tampoco aprieta en exceso, da espacio para otras opciones-comentó Petra en ese momento.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, desde luego, es toda una caja de sorpresas!-asintió Erico, divertido.

-Eso es algo que él mismo ha ido aprendiendo por su cuenta, sin que yo le tuviera que guiar al respecto. Después de todo, me derrotó de la misma forma-apuntó el aludido, esbozando una sonrisita perspicaz.

-No está mal, pero es una estrategia con flecos, con un poco de análisis previo se podría contrarrestar la gran mayoría de sus ataques-comentó en ese momento Sixto, arrascándose la barbilla con gesto escrutador.

-Bueno, Sixto, esto es como todo, a veces se gana y otras se pierde ¿no?-inquirió en ese momento Fátima, con mirada mona.

Ante eso los demás se rieron de la ocurrencia de la chica, a lo que Sixto esbozó un gesto lleno de resignación, suspirando acto seguido.

-Touché, querida.

Tras recoger a sus respectivos pokémon, el combate continuó con Serafín sacando a un manectric y con Bruno eligiendo a sceptile, siendo el primero en moverse.

-¡Agilidad!

Nada más empezar, el pokémon planta echó a correr, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una mancha verdosa en el aire casi imposible de seguir que no le quitó ojo de encima a manectric, el cual se quedó en su sitio con gesto calmado.

-¡Carga!

Sin moverse en ningún momento, el cuerpo del pokémon eléctrico centelleó mientras se cargaba de energía, preparándose para atacar.

-¡Drenadoras!

-¡A un lado y onda voltio!

Antes de que las semillas le alcanzaran, manectric se movió de improviso y evitó que éstas germinaran a sus pies, lanzando acto seguido una descarga eléctrica que fue directa hacia él.

-¡De frente, hoja aguda!

Sin dudarlo en ningún instante, sceptile blandió sus cuchillas verdosas y las usó para cortar la onda voltio en dos, evitando así el ataque y defendiéndose al mismo tiempo. En el palco de honor, Erico no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente al ver esto, recordando su combate contra él.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, éste chico es la monda!

-Erico, me encanta tu actitud para con la vida, es única-comentó Alana en ese momento.

-¡Ja, pues claro! ¿Qué te esperabas?

-¡De frente, mordisco!-exclamó Serafín.

Aprovechando que su oponente estaba quieto, manectric se abalanzó sobre él y le asestó una fuerte dentellada en sus brazos, haciéndole algo de daño.

-¡Quítatelo de encima y terremoto!

Sceptile se revolvió, golpeando de refilón a manectric con su cola para que le soltara, y tras eso hundió sus puños en el suelo, al tiempo que una fuerte sacudida sísmica hacía un daño considerable al pokémon eléctrico. Al ver esto, Serafín frunció el ceño, y tras un breve cavilo, indicó.

-¡Rugido!

Al punto manectric dejó escapar un súbito rugido que hizo recular a sceptile, obligándole a volver a su poké ball y haciendo salir a otro al azar, concretamente a latios. Al verle salir, todo el mundo se volvió loco, como si hubieran estado esperando a que apareciese él expresamente.

-Aquí estás… bien ¡onda voltio!

-¡Páralo con dragoaliento!

Ambos ataques colisionaron entre sí, provocando una súbita explosión que extendió un denso humo sobre esa parte del campo. Latios se quedó muy quieto observando sus alrededores, pero entonces, de entre el humo, manectric surgió de improviso y se abalanzó sobre él usando su gran velocidad.

-¡Ahora, mordisco!

El impacto fue directo, mordisqueándole una de sus alas y haciéndole cierto daño que notó enseguida; Bruno, con gesto contrariado, exclamó.

-¡Danza dragón, líbrate de él!

El pokémon legendario se envolvió en un aura rojiza y con tonos negruzcos que aumentó su velocidad y ataque, al tiempo que se movía frenéticamente tratando de deshacerse de manectric, el cual parecía haberse pegado a él como un imán sin desclavar sus colmillos en ningún momento.

-¡Ahora, chispa!

El pelaje del pokémon eléctrico centelleó y le golpeó con él, sin hacerle gran cosa, pero provocándole una abrupta parálisis que, por suerte, no le dejó vencido a las primeras de cambio.

-¡No te pares, latios, arriba!

El pokémon legendario echó a volar rápidamente por todo el campo en un intento desperado por quitarse de encima a manectric, volando al raso y haciéndole rozar el suelo al inclinar su ala ligeramente; la cosa dio resultado y manectric le soltó con el lomo adolorido.

-¡Oh, no, pégate a él, manectric, rápido!

-¡No le dejes, psíquico!

Antes de que el pokémon eléctrico se moviera, latios se adelantó rápidamente y le sostuvo en el lugar con sus ojos brillando intensamente, haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡Y remata con resplandor!

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, latios soltó el potente rayo plateado hacia él, haciendo un impacto directo y lanzándolo hacia atrás. Manectric cayó al suelo duramente y no se volvió a levantar.

-¡Manectric está fuera de combate, latios es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Otra marea de aplausos y vítores se extendió por todo el campo, alabando al pokémon legendario y su gran fuerza; en el palco de honor, hubo comentarios de todo tipo.

-Es increíble que Bruno se haya hecho con un pokémon así, no me extraña que todo el mundo ande como loco por él-murmuró Marcial, impresionado.

-Tanto latios como Bruno…

-… les une un profundo vínculo psíquico nacido de una sola motivación, es por eso…

-… que ambos se complementan tan bien en combate. Se unieron por un objetivo común...

-… pero ahora ése objetivo es mucho más fuerte que un simple afán de justicia, ahora…

-… ellos son solo uno.

Las palabras de Vito y Leti fueron recibidas sobriamente, extendiendo un leve pero intenso silencio en el palco, siendo roto al poco rato por Sixto, quien comentó.

-Qué mal rollo dan estos dos críos…

-Sixto, no seas así, a mí me parecen adorables… vuestros poderes son fascinantes-murmuró Fátima en ese momento, para aliviar tensiones.

En el campo, Serafín recogió a su pokémon comentando acto seguido.

-No me esperaba menos del pokémon estrella de este campeonato… pero no creas, Bruno, que no vengo preparado.

-En ningún momento pensé tal cosa, a decir verdad.

Ante eso el muchacho sonrió y, sin más dilación, sacó a su siguiente pokémon, siendo nada más ni nada menos que un imponente y fiero shiftry. Bruno supo al instante que debían tener cuidado.

-¡Danza dragón!

Una vez más, latios realizó una frenética danza que aumentó un poco más su velocidad y fuerza, pero en ese momento Serafín indicó.

-¡Ahora, tormento!

Shiftry dio un paso hacia delante, lanzando hacia latios una gélida mirada que llegó a intimidar a latios, el cual reculó ligeramente; fue entonces cuando Bruno esbozó una molesta mirada, mascullando para sí.

-¡Maldición, me ha limitado muchísimo! Vale, vamos a tener que calcular todo muy bien… ¡golpe aéreo!

Sin embargo, en ese momento la parálisis hizo acto de presencia clavando a latios en el sitio y aprovechando Serafín para atacar.

-¡Ahora, finta!

El pokémon planta siniestro se acercó a él para no fallar y le asestó un fuerte golpe en el pecho que le hizo un daño considerable, echándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Vamos, latios, reacciona, recupérate!

-¡No se lo permitas, adaptación!

Al punto, varias estrellas muy parecidas a las de rapidez surgieron de improviso y se precipitaron sobre latios, haciéndole un poco más de daño e impidiéndole recuperarse completamente. Fue entonces cuando la parálisis remitió y, sin pensarlo, Bruno exclamó.

-¡Ahora, golpe aéreo!

De golpe y porrazo, latios se embaló sobre shiftry y le embistió con fuerza, haciéndole cierto daño; pero entonces, aprovechando la cercanía, Serafín ordenó.

-¡Bola sombra!

Soltándolo a bocajarro, una súbita bola sombra impactó de lleno en latios, empujándolo hacia atrás severamente dañado. Bruno, repentinamente nervioso, indicó.

-¡Aguanta ahí, latios, recuperación!

Sin embargo la parálisis volvió una vez más, dejándolo prácticamente vendido y a tiro para un último ataque.

-¡Ahora, finta!

Como una bala, shiftry se acercó a él para asegurar el golpe y le asestó uno bien fuerte en la cabeza. Latios se tambaleó y cayó al suelo secamente, de donde no se volvió a levantar.

-¡Latios está fuera de combate, shiftry es el ganador!

Ésta vez las reacciones fueron bastante atípicas, la mayoría de la gente dejó escapar un lastimero murmullo, al tiempo que otros aplaudían la actuación de Serafín. En el palco de honor también hubo comentarios al respecto.

-Vaya, el rey destronado… una pena-murmuró Nívea, de lo más poética.

-Se ha expuesto demasiado, eso le ha permitido contraatacar donde más le duele. Un grave error-comentó Dracón, contundente.

Bruno recogió a su pokémon, murmurando a su ultra ball.

-Tranquilo, latios, ganaremos esto como sea.

Tras pensarlo rápidamente no lo dudó más y fue con sceptile, ya que no tenía muchas más opciones; debía de adelantarse lo antes posible a su rival. Por lo que, sin dudarlo, exclamó.

-¡Agilidad!

Una vez más el pokémon planta rasgó el aire, volviéndose casi imperceptible; shiftry no bajó la guardia en ningún momento, esperando al momento apropiado para atacar.

-¡Finta!

En cuanto lo tuvo a tiro, se movió rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre él, pero Bruno reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡Intercéptalo con corte!

Antes de que le llegara a alcanzar, sceptile levantó una de sus cuchillas brillando intensamente y le detuvo en seco, teniéndolo entonces a tiro.

-¡Golpe roca!

Acto seguido, y a una velocidad vertiginosa, le golpeó un par de veces con sus fuertes puños, llegándole a bajar la defensa.

-¡Tormento!

-¡Evítalo, no le mires!

En un visto y no visto, sceptile dio un lustroso salto pasándole por encima y acabando detrás de él, evitando así el efecto de tormento.

-¡Detrás de ti, finta!

-¡Golpe roca!

Los dos pokémon atacaron al mismo tiempo, bloqueándose mutuamente, aunque el golpe de sceptile fue más contundente y shiftry lo notó un poco más, cabeceando ligeramente.

-¡Bola sombra!

-¡Hoja aguda!

Las cuchillas de sceptile fueron mucho más veloces, cortando en dos la bola sombra antes de que pudiera lanzarla y provocando una súbita explosión que se extendió entre los dos pokémon.

-¡Finta, rápido!

Shiftry se abalanzó sobre el humo para encontrar a sceptile, distinguiendo una figura a dos palmos de distancia de él; en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, golpeó, pero en cuanto el humo se disipó vio entonces que no se trataba de sceptile, sino de su cola, con la que se sostenía hacia arriba en una maniobra arriesgadísima. Bruno esbozó una sonrisita, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Ahora, hoja aguda!

El golpe fue directo y contundente, empujando a shiftry hacia atrás y notándolo el doble de fuerte, dando un traspié.

-¡Aguanta ahí, gigadrenado!

-¡Es tuyo, remata con golpe roca!

Sceptile fue mucho más rápido, echándose sobre él con sus dos puños en alto y golpeándole dos veces, una con un fuerte gancho de izquierda en la cadera y otra con un derechazo en la quijada que lo remató, cayendo al suelo completamente KO.

-¡Shiftry está fuera de combate, sceptile es el ganador!

Otra ovación se extendió por todo el estadio principal, el cual bullía especialmente emocionado; el combate comenzaba a llegar a su fin, y todo el mundo era consciente. Por el momento ambos estaban muy parejos en cuanto a fuerza se refería, pero Bruno llevaba la ventaja en cuanto a pokémon se refería. Serafín recogió a su pokémon, comentando de seguido.

-No me esperaba que tu sceptile me fuera a engañar de esa manera… bien jugado.

-Ha sido muy arriesgado, pero al menos me ha salido bien. Tu shiftry lo hizo muy bien derrotando a latios.

-Sí, he de admitir que nos preparamos para ello… pero ahora todo se concreta ¡gorebyss!

Bruno entrecerró los ojos, pensando a toda velocidad; estaba claro que con sceptile lo tendría muy fácil, pero tampoco quería pecar de sobrado, después de todo aún tenía más de una oportunidad. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho más, recogió a sceptile para que descansara y sacó a plusle en su lugar.

-¡Carga!

Nada más salir de su honor ball, el pequeño ratoncito comenzó a reunir electricidad en su cuerpo, chisporroteando con fuerza; por su parte, Serafín indicó.

-¡Amnesia!

Por un instante gorebyss puso su mente en blanco con la mirada perdida, y en ese instante Bruno supo que era todo o nada; por lo que, sin dudarlo, exclamó.

-¡Ahora, otra vez!

Al punto, plusle chocó sus patitas y gorebyss se quedó atrapado en un bucle infinito en el cual no pudo hacer nada más salvo amnesia todo el rato, dejándole completamente desprotegido.

-¡No, gorebyss, reacciona, vamos!

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Trueno!

Yendo con todo lo que tenía, plusle soltó la potente descarga sobre un indefenso gorebyss, el cual se retorció de dolor. Aun así el pokémon agua lo soportó con una sorprendente entereza y siguió en pie, haciendo amnesia de nuevo.

-¿Lo aguantó? Vaya… bueno, en ese caso… ¡trueno de nuevo!

Otra potente descarga volvió a sacudir a gorebyss, el cual sufrió en sus carnes de nuevo el potente ataque; por su parte, Serafín exclamó desesperado.

-¡Vamos, gorebyss, tienes que espabilar, no podemos quedarnos a las puertas, no así! ¡Ataca!

Las palabras de su entrenador resonaron por todo el estadio hasta llegar al pokémon, el cual se tambaleó al borde del abismo.

-¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Chispa!-indicó Bruno.

Plusle se lanzó con su cuerpecito centelleando y acercándose a un gorebyss que le veía venir con deje mareado; el pokémon eléctrico saltó hacia él, pero antes de que le llegara a tocar, se detuvo en el aire de improviso. En cuanto miró al frente, vio entonces que gorebyss había espabilado, sujetándole con psíquico debido al brillo intenso en sus ojos. Bruno supo al instante que estaba en problemas.

-Mierda…

-¡Sí, eso es, hidrobomba!

Desde donde estaba, el pokémon agua soltó un torrente enormemente potenciado debido al reiterado uso de amnesia, arrastrando a plusle hacia el otro lado del campo y cayendo al suelo empapado y completamente KO.

-¡Plusle está fuera de combate, gorebyss es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, para su desgracia.

Ésta vez una ovación especialmente potente copó todo el estadio, ya que nadie se esperaba ese abrupto giro dramático de los acontecimientos; en el palco de honor también hubo comentarios al respecto.

-Vaya, ha sido buena táctica, pero le ha salido el tiro por la culata-murmuró Alana, contrariada.

-Sí, otra vez es tremendamente arriesgado dependiendo de qué ataque esté haciendo el contrario, en este caso Bruno no ha elegido muy bien qué ataque replicar. Está en problemas…-admitió Norman, revolviéndose en su asiento inquieto por su hijo.

-A ver cómo sale de esta… si es que sale-añadió Sixto.

El aludido recogió a plusle con semblante entre serio y preocupado, pensando a toda velocidad; ahora todo dependía de sceptile y su velocidad, además de procurar por todos los medios que ninguno de sus ataques le alcanzara. Si alguno de ellos le llegara a tocar, se acabaría el combate. Por lo que, sin más, lo sacó y exclamó.

-¡Escucha, sceptile, tenemos que adelantarnos como sea, no podemos dejar que nos alcanze o el combate se terminará para nosotros! ¡Agilidad!

El pokémon planta entrecerró los ojos y, en un visto y no visto, echó a correr hasta llegar a un punto que su velocidad no podía aumentar más, corriendo alrededor de gorebyss.

-¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Esquívalo!-masculló Bruno.

Desde donde estaba, gorebyss comenzó a lanzar varios rayos helados que sceptile comenzó a evitar haciéndose a un lado, saltando o agachándose a tiempo mientras se iba acercando a él poco a poco. Sin embargo, en cuanto le vio venir, Serafín indicó.

-¡Aléjalo con cascada!

-¡A un lado, sceptile!

El pokémon planta evitó por los pelos el ataque haciéndose a un lado en el momento justo, cuando gorebyss se acercó a él usando el impulso de cascada; fue entonces cuando ambos pokémon se cruzaron la mirada, y sin que sus entrenadores les dijeran nada, atacaron a la vez.

Gorebyss le sujetó con psíquico para lanzarle un rayo hielo, pero sceptile luchó contra la presión y alzó sus cuchillas brillantes para usarlas como un escudo. Acabaron congeladas debido al rayo hielo que le soltó a bocajarro, sintiéndolo en sus propias carnes, pero sceptile no se rindió y, dejando escapar un agudo chillido, se liberó del psíquico y se abalanzó sobre gorebyss alzando sus brazos congelados y envuelto en un aura verdosa. Con el propio hielo que le aprisionaba le golpeó en la cabeza con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, rompiéndolo en el proceso y cayendo los dos al suelo. El estadio entero contuvo la respiración esperando a que alguno de los dos se levantara. Tanto Bruno como Serafín les alentaron sin dudarlo.

-¡Vamos, gorebyss, arriba, puedes hacerlo, éste combate es nuestro!

-¡No te rindas, sceptile, por lo que más quieras, tienes que levantarte, tenemos que llegar a la final! ¡Sceptile!

Los gritos de ambos chicos resonaron por todo el campo como si estuvieran solos, haciendo eco en la distancia. Ambos pokémon siguieron tirados en el suelo, sin dar signos de volver a levantarse. Ante esa tesitura el árbitro fue a terminar el encuentro con un empate técnico, comenzando a hablar.

-¡Ni gorebyss ni sceptile pueden continuar, ta…!

Sin embargo tuvo que detenerse, puesto que éste último comenzó a moverse débil pero visiblemente, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por levantarse; el pokémon planta logró entonces ponerse de rodillas y levantó la cabeza mirando hacia delante con gesto sereno pero adolorido por dentro, mirando de reojo a su entrenador y esbozando una sonrisita.

-¡Ah… gorebyss está fuera de combate, sceptile es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz!

Ahí fue cuando el estadio pareció reventar de la emoción, al tiempo que todo el mundo chillaba y ovacionaba a Bruno cantando y coreando su nombre. El susodicho dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado, respirando de nuevo y recogiéndole para que descansara. Serafín hizo lo mismo con gesto taciturno, pero al levantar la vista miró a Bruno con vehemencia y un profundo respeto, esbozando una sonrisa. Ambos rivales se encontraron en el centro del campo, hablando entre sí.

-Bruno… éste ha sido un gran combate.

-¿Sólo grande? ¿Tú sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir? Pensaba que no saldría de esta…

-Yo también, y ahora aquí estamos, al final de todas las cosas. Gracias por tan buen encuentro, Bruno, un día de estos te pediré la revancha.

-Cuando tú quieras, pégame un toque y quedamos.

Ambos chicos se dieron la mano efusivamente, gesto que celebró todo el mundo, incluso en el palco de honor tenían palabras de aliento para el muchacho.

-Vaya, eso ha sido intenso, el chaval tiene una gran fuerza interior…-murmuró Sixto, esbozando una sonrisita.

-Por supuesto, ése es mi hijo-masculló Norman, especialmente emocionado.

-Aun a pesar de los fallos los ha superado y ha dado todo lo que tenía hasta el final. Un bravo combatiente-añadió Dracón, impresionado.

Incluso el propio Plubio rompió su silencio comentando de seguido.

-Sí, sólo el chico que yo conocí y me ayudó a despertar a rayquaza podría ser capaz de llegar hasta aquí. Me gusta, he de decir…

-Vaya, Plubio, pensaba que nunca ibas a hablar, creía que se te había comido la lengua el meowth…-murmuró Nívea en ese momento, divertida.

-Pues ya ves, estaba esperando al momento adecuado.

Por su parte Bruno regresó al vestíbulo del estadio, donde estaban esperándole Aura junto con su madre y Blasco, el cual se le veía especialmente cohibido.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¡Qué intensidad, sobre todo de cara hacia el final, por un momento temí que perdieras, pero te sobrepusiste y lograste vencer! ¡Eres increíble, Bruno!-exclamó Aura, especialmente emocionada y abrazándole con fuerza.

-Hey, gracias, Aura…

-Estoy segura de que tu padre se sentirá especialmente orgulloso de ti, no he podido evitar acordarme de él viéndote combatir así, sois idénticos en ese sentido-comentó su madre, igual de emocionada.

-Eh… bueno, si tú lo dices, mamá, tendré que creerte…

-Pues créetelo, hijo, te lo digo yo…

El único que no dijo nada fue Blasco, el cual parecía estar un tanto ausente, como si hubiera algo que le molestara; al ver esto, Bruno inquirió.

-Hey, Blasco ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, tranquilo, no te preocupes… ha sido un combate increíble, Bruno…

-Gracias, estoy seguro de que tú también darás un combate memorable esta tarde.

-Eso espero, aunque…

Por un instante el chico se quedó callado con mirada perdida, a lo que los demás se quedaron un tanto confusos por su comportamiento.

-¿Ibas a decir algo, Blasco?-inquirió Aura.

-Ah, no, no es nada… voy yéndome ya, iré a prepararme para esta tarde, nos vemos luego.

El chico se marchó atropelladamente, preocupando un poco tanto a Bruno como a Aura, pero aun así lo dejaron estar y se fueron a celebrarlo con la madre del chico.

Por su parte Blasco, una vez sólo, se dio el lujo de soltar un quebrado suspiro, al tiempo que se miraba sus manos, las cuales temblaban de puro nervio. Por un instante sintió como comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, mascullando de seguido.

-Agh… no… otra vez no… ¿por qué? No había vuelto a molestarme hasta ahora…

Rebuscó rápidamente en su bolsillo hasta sacar su inhalador, pero en ese momento alguien apareció de improviso y chocó contra él, haciendo que lo soltara.

-¡Ay, lo siento, no te vi! Espera ¿estás bien?

Al ver su expresión de ahogo y el inhalador, no lo dudó en ningún instante y le ayudó, accionándolo rápidamente. Blasco respiró mejor acto seguido, murmurando.

-Gracias, gracias por tu…

Sin embargo no pudo seguir, puesto que lo que vio le dejó sin habla, literal y figuradamente hablando; y es que una chica que se la antojó preciosa le miraba fijamente con unos ojos color aguamarina que parecían perlas y un pelo de color muy similar y con un curioso peinado sujeto por un broche tricolor de lo más vistoso. Vestía como una diva, con un top de azules variados y un pequeño pantaloncito corto rematado con una pequeña falda a los lados, también de una amplia gama de azules.

Por un momento se quedaron así durante unos breves segundos, mirándose, aunque justo después ella reaccionó comentando.

-Anda, ahora que te veo tú eres Blasco ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-inquirió él, ligeramente turbado.

-Porque te vi en la tabla de clasificación, me toca enfrentarme a ti esta tarde… soy Ariana, encantada.

El chico se quedó ciertamente asombrado al descubrir que era ella contra quien tenía que enfrentarse, aunque en un momento como ése apenas podía centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera sus ojos. Sin embargo consiguió reaccionar, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah… igualmente… perdona por haberme tropezado contigo…

-No, para nada, si fui yo, que iba sin mirar, lo siento. ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias… es mi asma, pensaba que ya estaba curado, pero…

Miró sus manos por un momento, que aún temblaban un poco, y al ver esto Ariana inquirió.

-No es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero… ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

-Sí… no, en realidad… ah, perdona, no lo sé, es que estoy un poco confundido…

-Entiendo… ¿es por el combate de esta tarde? Si es por eso no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo harás genial, después de todo has llegado hasta aquí, y no todo el mundo puede decir lo mismo.

-¿Tú crees? Es que hay veces que siento que no voy a ser capaz de dar la talla, ni de llegar hasta donde yo quiero llegar, ser tan fuerte como él…

-¿Él? ¿Quizás es alguien a quien admiras?-supuso ella, con delicadeza.

-Sí… quiero ser tan fuerte como él y superarle, pero con cada combate suyo que presencio siento que no voy a poder estar a su altura por mucho que me esfuerza, y eso… me aterra-explicó el chico, con pesar.

-Ya veo… comprendo que te de miedo, pero hasta que no llegues ahí no sabrás si eres capaz o no. No te conozco personalmente, pero si me lo preguntas a mí estoy segura de que serás capaz de llegar hasta donde tú te propongas ¿y sabes por qué?

-Ah… no ¿por qué?

-Fácil, porque un deseo que nace del corazón es el que más fuerzas nos da. Si te apegas a eso, podrás ser capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas.

Tras esas palabras la chica las remató con una radiante sonrisa que dejó a Blasco en un estado lo más parecido al catatónico, sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella comentó.

-Bueno, he de irme ya, espero verte esta tarde y comprobar por mí misma lo que te ha traído hasta aquí. Nos vemos.

Un último guiño puso la puntilla y para entonces Blasco no recordaba estar más rojo en toda su vida. Sin embargo sus últimas palabras se quedaron con él, haciéndole compañía y pensando al respecto.

* * *

-¡Altaria está fuera de combate, gardevoir es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Blasco de ciudad Petalia!

Otro gran aliento se expandió por todo el estadio, animándole un poco más. No había resultado sencillo, pero finalmente lo había conseguido, y ahora pasaba a las semifinales. Nunca había estado tan cerca y, al mismo tiempo, tan lejos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, vio a Ariana justo delante de él, sonriéndole y haciéndole enrojecer una vez más.

-¿Lo ves? Si has logrado derrotarme, es porque lo deseas con todo tu corazón…

-Ah, sí, supongo que sí… aunque me sorprendes, pensaba que no estarías tan motivada en estas circunstancias…

-¿Lo dices por haber perdido? No te preocupes, después de todo si estaba aquí era por probar un poco otra cosa, aunque si te soy sincera yo soy más coordinación. Aun así ha estado bien, sin duda alguna tienes algo especial, Blasco.

Esas palabras parecieron animar sobremanera al tímido muchacho, el cual murmuró atropelladamente.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Claro que sí! ya te lo dije, el deseo más profundo nace de nuestro corazón. Y si has logrado derrotarme, es que ese deseo es puro y sincero. Piénsalo, eres más valioso de lo que tú mismo piensas.

Para entonces el chico parecía ser el sustituto perfecto por si la antorcha de moltres se apagaba de lo rojo que estaba, sin embargo esto hizo gracia a Ariana, la cual esbozó otra sonrisa.

-Espero volver a verte, Blasco.

-Ah… sí, yo también…-murmuró el chico con un hilillo de voz.

Finalmente se dieron la mano, lo que hizo brincar el corazón del muchacho, la chica se despidió de él y cada uno regresó al recibidor del estadio por su lado; se reencontró con su familia y saludó desde la distancia a Bruno, el cual le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Esa misma noche se conocieron los resultados para las semifinales, quedando Bruno combatiendo a una chica por la mañana y él a un chaval por la tarde. Todo parecía precipitarse hacia un solo final, uno que ponía particularmente nervioso al chico. No dudaba de sus capacidades, pero pensar que se enfrentaría a Bruno, al mismo Bruno que había visto pelear de forma tan espectacular, le hacía dudar cada vez más.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente en compañía de sus padres, sus tíos y su prima, poniéndose una careta para disimular su nerviosismo. Pero esa dudar y ese miedo seguía ahí, haciéndole compañía.

Una vez de vuelta al hotel, Blasco trató de poner la mente en blanco y descansar, pero no podía por mucho que lo intentaba. Por lo que, sin hacer ruido, se vistió de nuevo y salió a dar un paseo nocturno en compañía de su fiel amiga gardevoir, la cual sabía muy bien cómo se sentía su entrenador. Fueron dando un paseo por la parte norte de la isla, la cual estaba ajardinada y sin nadie a la vista salvo ellos.

-No sé qué pensar, gardevoir… sé que no debería sentir dudas o miedo, pero aun así. Es que se trata de Bruno, el entrenador más fuerte y constante que he conocido, con un latios en su equipo ¿y qué soy yo a su lado? No mucho más que un pobre intento de rival…

Ante esas palabras el pokémon le miró con gesto reprensivo, cosa que él entendió al instante.

-Lo sé, ya sé que no debo infravalorrme así, pero en estas circunstancias ni yo ya sé qué pensar…

Gardevoir cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro; fue entonces cuando se paró delante de él, cogiéndole sus manos y llevándoselas a su pecho. Por un instante el chico pudo notar el corazón de su pokémon palpitar suavemente, sintiéndose cálido y tranquilo. La miró por un momento con gesto inquisitivo, a lo que ella respondió llevando sus manos ésta vez al pecho de su entrenador, sintiendo entonces exactamente lo mismo. Fue en ese instante cuando las palabras de Ariana regresaron a su memoria, llegando a susurrar entre medias.

-El deseo del corazón… ah… pues claro…

El pokémon psíquico esbozó una cálida y maternal sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco mejor y murmurando de seguido.

-Gracias, gardevoir, por cuidar de mí…

Pokémon y entrenador se abrazaron, diciéndoselo todo en nada, y al separarse fue entonces cuando la vieron. Una brillante estrella cruzando el firmamento de forma casi imperceptible pero visible. Fue entonces cuando Blasco comentó.

-Una estrella fugaz… pide un deseo.

Gardevoir cerró los ojos y él la imitó, pidiéndolo como tal. Al abrirlos se esperaba que la estrella ya se hubiera ido, sin embargo no fue así, para su infinita sorpresa. Y es que ésta trazaba un halo brillante que parecía precipitarse sobre la tierra más rápido de lo esperado.

-Espera ¿qué es eso? No puede ser un meteoro, brilla demasiado…

El brillo se concretó rápidamente hasta convertirse en una línea de luz que cruzó rápidamente el firmamento, cayendo literalmente no muy lejos de ellos e iluminando una roca cercana a ellos súbitamente. Tanto gardevoir como Blasco se quedaron a cuadros por lo que vieron, acercándose para verlo mejor. El brillo cayendo del cielo cesó, pero no así la roca en la que lo hizo, la cual comenzó a emitir un extraño resplandor plateado muy brillante. Fascinado por lo que veía, el chico se acercó rápidamente hasta quedar delante de la roca brillante, cogiéndola en brazos al no ser más grande que un balón de fútbol o de rugby. Fue entonces cuando, de repente, se abrió y algo salió de ella. Era pequeño, con una cabeza estrellada amarilla y con tres cintas azules colgadas de sus puntas. Estaba envuelto en unas tiras amarillas que se desenvolvieron de su cuerpecito, al tiempo que abría unos ojos negros pero que brillaban como una estrella en el firmamento. Giró la cabeza y vio a Blasco, mirándole intensamente durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Finalmente sonrió y le abrazó, cogiendo con la guardia baja al chico.

-Ah, espera, pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

Ante esa pregunta la criatura tan solo sonrió de nuevo y se acomodó en sus brazos, quedándose dormida rápidamente. Sobre ellos, una noche estrellada arropaba a Colosalia.

* * *

¡Surprise, madafacas! XD vale ¿alguien se lo esperaba? ¿no? genial, yo tampoco XD la idea surgió de improviso sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, y tras contemplarla por unos ínfimos segundos me dije, venga, con dos cojones. Y es que no se me ocurre mejor persona para que alguien tenga a jirachi, podría decirse que es el pokémon singular perfecto para alguien como Blasco, un chico fuerte en el fondo pero con problemas de autoestima. La aparición de éste pokémon no obedece a criterios lógicos per se, pero trataré darle un mínimo de sentido en el siguiente capítulo antes de la final, a ver cómo me lo compongo. Ya sé que me he metido en un potito interesante, pero bueno, confiad en mí, lo tengo más o menos controlado. Espero.

Por otro lado, ya sé que dije en su momento que no haría uso de ningún elemento proveniente de los remakes, pero tras pensarlo mucho y por sugerencia de the willyrex, al final me he animado a meter a Ariana, sobre todo como sustento ideológico para Blasco y construirle un poco más, entre otras cosas. Podría decirse que es una Ariana adaptada a este universo, sin megaevolución bicos potato. Y hasta aquí escribo.

También he aprovechado para dar un cierre al tema de Máximo y Aura, que habían establecido una relación fraternal y de colegas bastante notable, dando además salida al regalo que te hace en el juego una vez que le derrotas en Rubí y Zafiro. Me pareció un detalle bonito y decidió incluirlo a modo de legado en su testamento.

En cuanto al combate me enfoco en el de Serafín, que era el que más me interesaba, saliéndome bastante bien, sobre todo de cara al final, ahí sí que me desaté. Aunque todavía falta la final, y qué final va a ser señores XD esperad y veréis.

Y eso es todo de momento, esperad el siguiente más pronto que tarde, comentad, dejad reviews y mucho ánimo con el confinamiento. ¡Nos leemos!


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 40**

 **El final de todas las cosas**

Nunca se había sentido más nervioso en toda su vida. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, a dónde ir o a quién consultar, fue a ver a la única persona que a lo mejor le podría ayudar. Tan sólo esperaba que aún no se hubiera marchado o seguiría despierta. Y, para su buena suerte, abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién es a estas horas…? Ah ¿Blasco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenas noches, Ariana, no hubiera venido si no estuviera en semejante aprieto-masculló el chico, sosteniendo contra su pecho la criaturita.

-¿Por qué, qué te pasa? ¿Y qué llevas ahí?

-Es una larga historia, no me preguntes por qué, pero pensé que a lo mejor podrías ayudarme a descubrir qué es esto…

La chica se inclinó sobre lo que el chico sostenía, provocándole un ligero sonrojo, y abrió mucho los ojos en cuanto lo vio. En ese momento la criaturita se despertó y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-Vaya, pero esto…

-¿Sabes lo que puede ser? Surgió de repente al caer una estrella sobre una roca, que brilló como una, y entonces surgió él…

La criaturita, al ver que estaba en un lugar nuevo, comenzó a flotar y pasearse por los alrededores, mirándolo todo con sumo interés. La habitación de Ariana era una de las suites grandes del hotel que alojaba a los participantes, y ella se encontraba en un pijama corto de color azul claro casi blanco y con motivos de algodón estampados. Blasco no se dio cuenta de este particular detalle hasta ahora, sin poder evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

-Ah, perdona, no me di cuenta de que estabas en pijama, si quieres salgo un momento…

-Oh, no te preocupes, sobre lo que está trasteando mi tocador… no tengo la menor idea de lo que puede ser-admitió ella, sin mayores contemplaciones.

-Vaya, pensé que igual a lo mejor tú podrías ayudarme…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo sé, pero como me hablaste de lo del deseo de mi corazón, y dado que justamente pedí uno cuando vi la estrella, supuse que a lo mejor tú podrías saber algo…

La chica pareció reaccionar a ese particular detalle, llegando a esbozar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo en ese momento comentó.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… tal vez mi tío pueda saber algo al respecto.

-¿Eh, tu tío?

-Sí, es un experto en mitología y conoce muchos detalles acerca de las leyendas de esta prefectura, vamos a ir a verle-anunció ella.

-¿Eh, ahora? Tampoco quiero molestar…

-Tranquilo, conociéndole seguramente esté aún despierto, dame un momento que me cambie.

La chica entró a su baño y Blasco esperó en la habitación, en compañía de la criaturita que seguía trastando con el tocador de Ariana, cogiendo un cepillo enorme y observándolo atentamente. Blasco se acercó a él y murmuró.

-Es un cepillo, con él te peinas tal que así ¿ves?

Lo cogió para mostrarle y se peinó un poco, la criaturita esbozó una sonrisita y entonces le imitó, a lo que Blasco no pudo evitar reírse ante la estampa.

-Qué monos os veis…

Ese comentario sobresaltó ligeramente al muchacho, al darse la vuelta vio a Ariana vestida y lista para irse.

-Ah, esto… bueno, tampoco es para tanto, o sea…-masculló el chico, todo rojo.

La chica se rió por lo bajo, divertida, comentando de seguido.

-Por cómo se mueve y se comporta diría que es alguna especie de pokémon, pero no sé cuál exactamente. Vamos, evita que no vaya por ahí muy expuesto, sólo por si acaso.

-Vale…

Cogió a la criaturita en brazos, la cual se dejó hacer tranquilamente, y los dos salieron hacia alguna parte. Blasco pensó que se dirigirían a alguna parte de la ciudad, pero se sorprendió al ver que ponían rumbo directamente al castillo Shuri, extrañando al muchacho.

-Ah, espera ¿no dijiste que íbamos ir a ver a tu tío?

-Sí, claro, y a eso vamos.

-¿Al castillo Shuri?

-Sí, ahí es donde vive ahora.

-¿Ahora? Espera, no será…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, llegaron a la entrada principal del susodicho y allí les pararon unos guardias de seguridad.

-¿A dónde van ustedes?

-Vengo a ver a mi tío, soy Ariana, su sobrina.

-Ah, sí, la señorita Ariana… pase, por favor.

Sorprendido por el trato otorgado, Blasco siguió a la chica y entraron directamente al Seiden, el edificio principal, por el patio central de entrada; dicho edificio destacaba por su fastuosidad, con una fachada y unos tejados de color rojo intenso. Sobre la entrada principal cuatro columnas, dos con revestimientos dorados, sostenían un capitel con forma de torii y con un fondo exquisitamente labrado y de vivos colores. Todo a su alrededor transmitía un aire regio y autoritario, llegando a intimidar un poco al chico. Por su parte, la criaturita observaba todo lo que le rodeaba con inusitada curiosidad, pero sin abandonar en ningún momento los brazos de Blasco.

Ariana llamó a la puerta y ésta se abrió hacia un lado, recibiéndoles un mayordomo vestido con ropajes tradicionales. Al verla, el hombre la saludó cortésmente.

-Oh, señorita Ariana, qué sorpresa verla por aquí a estas horas ¿a qué se debe su intempestiva visita?

-He venido a ver a mi tío por un asunto urgente ¿está aún despierto?

-Sí, por suerte sí, pasen por favor.

El interior del castillo era aún más lujoso por dentro que por fuera, con exquisitos adornos repartidos por todos los rincones, paredes de madera rojas y un parqué exquisitamente labrado. Se descalzaron y siguieron al mayordomo hasta una habitación al otro lado del edificio, dándoles paso. Nada más entrar Blasco se quedó helado al ver de quién se trataba el tío de Ariana.

-Vaya, Ariana ¿qué horas son éstas para una visita?

-Ya lo sé, tío Plubio, no vendría si no fuera por una buena razón…

-Y esa razón es…

La chica le presentó a Blasco, el cual se acercó tímidamente con la criaturita en sus brazos, y Plubio, al verla, se quedó en el sitio con gesto incrédulo.

-No puede ser…

-¿Sabes lo que es, tío?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

Plubio se quedó callado, como si estuviera pensándoselo bien antes de contestar, y entonces se levantó dirigiéndose a una estantería cercana llena de libros antiguos de todo tipo. Cogió uno especialmente gordo, abriéndolo en su mesa y pasando varias hojas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, quedándose en completo shock.

-Si lo veo no lo creo… es realmente él…

-¿Pero quién es?-inquirió ella, nerviosa.

El campeón sostuvo el libro, mostrándoselo, al tiempo que decía.

-Es ni más ni menos que jirachi, el pokémon deseo, uno tan raro de ver que se cree que tan solo es una ilusión, pero hay registros escritos que evidencian su existencia aquí en Hoenn desde hace más de mil años.

Tanto Ariana como Blasco se acercaron para ver mejor el pasaje del libro, viendo que el antiguo dibujo coincidía con su forma; jirachi, al verse en el libro, sonrió y comenzó a flotar sobre sus cabezas con gesto feliz y muy animado.

-Vaya… ¿y cómo es que está aquí y ahora?-inquirió Ariana, fascinada.

-Según el libro, sólo se despierta cada mil años ante el paso de un cometa milenario que le da energía durante siete días. Tiene sentido, puesto que el último registro data del año 1003, precisamente aquí en Hoenn, aunque no especifica el lugar. Así que estuvo todo el rato en Colosalia, fascinante…

Blasco observó a jirachi, el cual se puso a mirarlo y moverlo todo con sumo interés, aunque en ese momento Plubio se dirigió a él.

-Así que tú le encontraste…

-Ah, sí…

-Cuéntame cómo sucedió.

El chico le explicó todo lo que vio junto con su gardevoir sin dejarse nada hasta ese mismo instante; una vez enterado, Plubio se quedó pensativo hasta que finalmente comentó.

-Ya veo, entonces lo que viste no era una simple estrella, sino el cometa milenario dándole energía… aunque que pidieras un deseo me llama la atención, qué curioso…

-¿Lo dices por su especie?-inquirió en ese momento su sobrina, sagaz.

-Exacto, no es el pokémon deseo por nada, puede conceder deseos, tres para ser exactos.

-¿De veras?-inquirió Blasco, asombrado.

-Sí, según la entrada de jirachi en este libro escribes tus deseos en sus cintas y para cuando se vuelva a dormir, éstos se verán cumplidos. Parece ser que muchas personas querían aprovecharse de ese poder e hicieron lo imposible para hacerse con él.

-Ya veo… ¿tú qué le pedirías Blasco?-inquirió Ariana en ese momento, dirigiéndose a él.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues… no lo sé… tengo todo lo que pueda desear, así que no sabría decirte…

-¿Ni siquiera ganar el campeonato?

Eso cogió por sorpresa al chico, mirando a la susodicha con mirada incrédula; pedirle ganar… sonaba tentador, eso desde luego. Sin embargo él no quería ganar por obra y gracia divina, sino por sus propios medios. Por lo que sin dudarlo más, murmuró.

-No, eso sería casi como hacer trampas, si lo hiciera no me merecería la victoria. Quiero ganar el campeonato por mi cuenta.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer de buen grado tanto a Plubio como Ariana, la cual esbozó una ligera sonrisita; en ese momento, el campeón comentó.

-De todas formas, y teniendo en cuenta esto, deberíamos de mantener a buen recaudo a jirachi para evitar que nadie trate de apoderarse de su poder. Yo podría cuidarle sin problemas…

-Entiendo, después de todo nadie mejor que un campeón para protegerlo…-asintió Blasco, conforme con ello.

Sin embargo, al oír esto, jirachi puso mala cara y se escondió detrás de Blasco, sin querer separarse de él; al ver esto, Plubio dejó escapar una risita, comentando de seguido.

-Ya veo, me parece que el mismo jirachi ha decidido con quien quedarse…

-¿Eh? ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué yo?-inquirió Blasco, extrañado.

-Bueno, fuiste la primera persona con la que se encontró al despertar, y según la entrada sólo confía en personas puras de corazón, así que teniendo en cuenta esto, creo que la respuesta es más que evidente ¿no crees?

La explicación pilló por sorpresa al chico, el cual se giró por un momento mirando al pokémon; éste le sonrió, abrazándole y envolviéndose entre sus brazos, dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo.

-¿De verdad quieres quedarte conmigo, jirachi?-inquirió Blasco, aún sin creérselo.

Ante esa pregunta el aludido asintió con vehemencia y volvió a cerrar los ojos, visiblemente cansado. El chico no pudo evitar enternecerse por su gesto, aceptándole de buen grado y capturándole sin más dilación con una honor ball. Ésta dio tres toques hasta que saltó el seguro.

-Bien, pues ya sabes qué hacer, durante siete días mantenlo seguro y, cuando llegue el momento, se volverá a dormir durante otros mil años-murmuró Plubio.

-Ah, así lo haré.

-Gracias por permitirme conocer a un pokémon tan singular, Blasco, sin duda alguna tú posees algo muy especial. Estoy seguro de que Bruno y tú daréis una batalla digna de ver por todos. Ardo en deseos en comprobar a quién entregaré la copa este año.

-Ah, bueno, lo intentaré, señor…-murmuró el chico, algo azorado.

-Deberías confiar más en tus capacidades, Blasco, después de todo te han llevado hasta aquí y te han permitido conocer a un pokémon como jirachi. Mucha suerte en las semifinales.

Finalmente tanto él como Ariana se despidieron del campeón y regresaron al hotel envueltos en un inusitado silencio; una vez en el hall, se despidieron.

-Bueno, pues mucha suerte mañana.

-Gracias… oye, Ariana ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, dime.

-¿Por qué te has quedado? Quiero decir, ya no estás en el campeonato, podrías haberte marchado ya…

-Oh, bueno, quería presenciar todos los combates, además, me gustaría verte llegar hasta la final, estoy segura de que será algo digno de ver.

Ante eso Blasco no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, a lo que ella tan solo sonrió levemente y despidiéndose de él.

-Buenas noches, Blasco.

-Ah, buenas noches, Ariana…

La chica cogió el ascensor y le dedicó un último adiós con la mano antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Por su parte, Blasco subió en el otro a la quinta planta, donde él se alojaba. Mañana sería un día largo con las semifinales. Y debía de estar preparado.

* * *

Las semifinales y la final estaban planeadas para el mismo día; los dos combates que componían las semifinales se sucederían por la mañana y la tarde respectivamente, y la final se disputaría esa misma noche, por lo que ese día era prácticamente el último de la competición.

Tanto Bruno como Blasco lucharon con fuerza y vigor, con la final en mente y pensando sobre todo en el momento en que se enfrentarían; ambos querían exactamente lo mismo, y fue ese mismo deseo, esas ganas de medirse en la final, lo que les ayudó y permitió superar ambos combates. Aunque no sólo fue su voluntad lo que les pemitió avanzar, sino que sus pokémon y su fuerza también contribuyeron a ese progreso y éxito, destacando a lo largo y ancho de toda la competición.

Lo que más destacaba a Bruno como entrenador era, sobre todo, latios, el cual levantaba auténtica pasión cada vez que salía a combatir. Y no sólo él, sino que milotic también capturaba las miradas de muchos fans que se había ido granjeando durante esos intensos días. Todo el mundo sabía quién era, de dónde venía, cuál era su equipo completo y cómo era su estilo de combate, raudo, potente y cambiante cada vez, dependiendo de las circunstancias.

En cuanto a Blasco se refería, lo que más destacaba de su equipo era gardevoir, la cual había demostrado una técnica de lo más efectiva y depurada, aprovechando en todo momento las oportunidades y con un estilo de combate muy similar al de Bruno, pero con toques aquí y allá que le hacían destacar por su propia cuenta.

En cuanto Blasco se alzó con la victoria, se estableció la final a través de la pantalla gigante y anunciándolo por megafonía.

-¡Y con ésta última victoria todo está preparado para la final! ¡Bruno de Villa Raíz contra Blasco de ciudad Petalia, en un combate que promete ser el más potente e interesante de todas las ediciones de esta conferencia hasta la fecha! ¡Será a las nueve en este mismo estadio, así que no se lo pierdan! ¡Mucha suerte a los participantes y que gane el mejor!

Esa misma tarde, dos horas antes del encuentro final por la noche, Bruno estuvo haciendo sus últimos pinitos en entrenamiento, siendo supervisado en todo momento por Aura, que no se separaba de él. Beldum estaba con ella, ya que desde que lo recibió lo sacaba de vez en cuando para que se familiarizara con ella y su nuevo entorno, pero en ningún momento le quitó el ojo de encima a su novio, notándole algo más serio que en otras ocasiones. En un momento dado, mientras descansaba, la chica inquirió.

-¿Has hablado con Blasco tras el anuncio de vuestro combate?

-Eh… no, la verdad es que no… ¿por qué?

-No sé, como siempre tenías unas palabras para él… te noto un tanto distante ¿estás bien?

Ante eso el chico dejó escapar un sucinto suspiro, comentando acto seguido.

-Ah, no lo sé, es sólo que… no sé cómo será éste combate, y...

Aura le observó atentamente, atendiendo a sus gestos y su rostro antes de comentar al respecto.

-¿Tienes… dudas?

-No dudas, más bien… ¿inseguridad? No sabría decirte, pero me siento como si estuviera a punto de escalar un muro que desconozco completamente. Lo cual no tiene mucho sentido porque es Blasco, un buen amigo mío y rival, pero al mismo tiempo…

-¿Temes fallar, quizás?

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del chico, deteniéndole en seco y esbozando una seria mirada; Aura se levantó y se puso delante de él, cogiéndole de las manos y murmurando de seguido.

-Mira, te conozco bien y sé que no vas a fallar por mucho que temas hacerlo. Has demostrado una fuerza y un tesón dignos de admirar, y has llegado hasta aquí. Blasco es un buen chico, y ha mejorado mucho también, por lo que no tiene por qué ser un impedimento para que tú des todo lo que tienes. Y si ganas o pierdes, yo voy a estar siempre ahí.

Las palabras de la chica animaron de cierta forma al muchacho, el cual aparcó sus más liosos pensamientos y se centró en el combate que se aproximaba.

-Tienes razón, a veces lo pienso demasiado. Qué haría yo sin ti…

-No mucho, a decir verdad.

-Oye…

Ante eso Aura se rió tontamente y, sin darse cuenta siquiera, acortaron distancias y se besaron suavemente. Lo daría todo en el combate de esa noche. Y lo que tuviera que ser, será.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del complejo, Blasco también terminaba de rematar los últimos preparativos del entrenamiento previo al combate final. Había llegado a la final de la competición. Si se lo hubieran dicho a principios de verano, no se lo hubiera creído. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, a pocas horas de enfrentarse a la persona que más admiraba. No podía evitar que los nervios le atenazaran. Y sin embargo, allí estaban.

-Lo estás pensando demasiado.

Esa voz le sacó de su tren de pensamientos, reaccionando al poco rato.

-Ah, esto… ¿decías algo, Ariana?

-Sí, que lo dejes estar.

-¿El qué?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

El chico quiso decir algo al respecto, no muy seguro, pero enseguida se encontró con que nada tenía para replicarla. Sorprendido al respecto, comentó.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Llámalo intuición, pero aun así no tienes por qué estar nervioso. Te lo dije el otro día y mi tío también: tú vales más de lo que tú mismo piensas, Blasco. Si no, no hubieras llegado hasta la final.

Ante eso el chico no pudo evitar enrojecer ligeramente, como si en el fondo supiera que tenía razón. En un momento dado esbozó una triste mirada, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Y si… no lo consigo? Sé que me he vuelto muy fuerte, pero tampoco sé si es suficiente como para derrotar a alguien como Bruno…

-Eso no lo puedes saber hasta que lo hagas. Y si no lo consigues, pues mira, no es el fin del mundo, y habrás demostrado que has sido un digno finalista. Siempre lo puedes volver a intentar el año que viene, o bien… probar otra cosa-sugirió entonces Ariana.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Sí, como los concursos, por ejemplo, podríamos competir los dos juntos y ayudarnos mutuamente. Tu gardevoir es preciosa, y tus otros pokémon le van a la zaga también. Si me lo preguntas a mí, podrías tener aptitudes para la coordinación.

-Ah, sí, bueno, ya lo intenté una vez de hecho, gané el listón de dulzura del nivel normal…-reveló el chico.

-¿¡De veras?! Pero bueno ¿y yo cómo no me he enterado antes? Eres un chico de lo más interesante, Blasco…

Ante ese halago el chico no pudo evitar enrojecer profusamente, a lo que ella sonrió divertida. Sin embargo, acto seguido comentó.

-En cuanto al combate en sí, no te preocupes, tengo confianza plena en que darás todo lo que tienes. Además, tienes a jirachi contigo, estoy segura de que no dudará en ayudarte si lo sacas a combatir.

-Gracias por todo, Ariana, por tus palabras y apoyo…-murmuró el chico, tímidamente.

La aludida tan solo esbozó una sonrisa que se lo dijo todo en nada, a lo que él respondió con el mismo gesto. Por una vez sería fuerte y daría todo lo que tenía. Por él y sus pokémon.

* * *

Esa misma noche, el estadio se encontraba iluminado y todo el mundo bullía de emoción, inquietos por ver la inminete final. Las gradas estaban a rebosar, así como los palcos VIP, en el cual uno de ellos se encontraba un expectante Treto, y en el palco de honor todos los líderes de gimnasio junto con el Alto Mando y el campeón aguardaban el comienzo del combate. Norman era el que más nervioso estaba, cosa que sus compañeros notaron enseguida.

-¿Todo bien, Norman?-inquirió en ese momento Alana.

-Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no os voy a mentir, estoy un tanto nervioso…

-No te preocupes, tu chaval es fuerte, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá-aseguró Marcial, convencido.

-Desde luego, además, se nota que es tu hijo-añadió Candela, divertida.

-Gracias…

-¡Ja, ja, ja, te preocupas demasiado, Norman, deja que el muchacho demuestre lo que sabe hacer!-exclamó Erico, dándola una palmada en la espalda.

Los únicos que no dijeron nada fueron los integrantes del Alto Mando y el campeón, que guardaron silencio.

En el lado opuesto del campo, en el nivel inferior de las gradas, Aura se encontraba sentada junto a la madre de Bruno y latias disfrazada de chica humana con su peinado pelirrojo y sus ojos amarillentos, vestida de forma casual. La madre del muchacho jugueteaba con sus uñas, a lo que Aura inquirió.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco a decir verdad… ¿tú no?

-No realmente, sé que Bruno lo dará todo por ganar. No te preocupes, lo conseguirá.

Ante eso la mujer se quedó algo más tranquila, esbozando una sonrisa y comentando al respecto.

-No he podido pedir mejor nuera.

Ésta vez fue turno de Aura de enrojecer ante ese comentario, tratando de pensar en otras cosa como en el combate que se avecinaba.

Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios de su lado, Bruno esperaba a que le llamaran lavándose un poco la cara, mientras se terminaba de mentalizar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. La final estaba a punto de suceder. Y él estaba preparado.

-Finalistas, preséntense en el campo a la mayor brevedad posible, por favor.

Al oír el aviso Bruno se levantó y se dirigió hacia allá, entrando en el campo y ocupando su lugar en él; al otro lado, Blasco hizo lo propio, mirándole diciéndoselo todo en nada. Y, a la señal del árbitro, el combate dio comienzo.

Blasco lanzó una ball normal al aire y de ésta salió un delcatty; Bruno optó por beautifly.

-¡Empieza con paralizador!

El pokémon bicho volador remontó el vuelo y fue soltando una estela de esporas paralizantes a su paso que fue directa hacia su oponente.

-¡Delcatty, ayuda!

El pokémon normal reunió energía en su boca y, acto seguido, sus ojos brillaron con el inconfundible efecto de psíquico, asiendo de esta forma las esporas de paralizador y devolviéndoselo.

-¡Diablos, golpe aéreo!

Beautifly se lanzó rasgando el aire, evitando así caer paralizado al apartarlas gracias al impulso, y golpeando de refilón a delcatty.

-¡Finta!

-¡Tornado!

Delcatty se acercó a beautifly para no fallar el golpe, pero ésta atacó directamente agitando con suma fuerza sus alas y pudo detenerle antes de que se acercara, arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Encanto!

-¡No le mires, golpe aéreo al raso!-exclamó Bruno.

Beautifly obedeció rápidamente y se libró que una mirada llena de encanto, levantando polvo a su paso y dirigiéndose directamente hacia él.

En ese momento Blasco no ordenó nada, sino que parecía estar esperando a su momento más oportuno.

-¿En qué piensas?-se preguntó Bruno, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Ahora, ventisca!

Con una rapidez pasmosa, de su boca soltó una fuerte ráfaga de nieve y viento helado que dio de lleno en beautifly, cayendo al suelo muy malherida y con nieve agarrotando sus alas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Sol matinal, rápido!

-¡No le dejes, canto!

Antes de que se recuperara, delcatty se puso a cantar en dirección a su oponente para dormirle y tenerlo a su merced.

-¡Adelántate, golpe aéreo!

Con un poco de dificultad, beautifly batió sus alas librándose del hielo y la velocidad del golpe aéreo le ayudó a librarse por los pelos de caer dormido; acto seguido remontó el vuelo y realizó sol matinal, recuperando energías, aunque al ser de noche no se recuperó tanto como si fuera de día.

-Diablos… ¡rayo!-exclamó Blasco.

-¡Páralo con viento plata!

De las alas de beautifly salió un viento plateado con escamas blancas que luchó contra el rayo y pudo repelerlo con fuerza, lo que le dio pie a seguir atacando.

-¡Dirígelo con tornado!-indicó Bruno.

-¿Cómo, qué pretende? ¡Ayuda!

Ésa vez delcatty ejecutó velo sagrado y se protegió así de golpes especiales; a Bruno le dio tiempo a ejecutar su estrategia y, mediante el tornado, pudo envolver a delcatty entre el viento plata, sin dejarle ver lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Desde el palco de Honor, Galano sonrió levemente al ver esto, particularmente atraído.

-Realmente tiene mucho estilo combatiendo, no sé por qué no prueba suerte en los concursos.

-¡Tenemos que librarnos de esto! ¡Disípalo con ventisca!-indicó Blasco.

Delcatty atacó a la curiosa combinación de tornado y viento plata y funcionó, el tornado perdió fuerza y el viento plata se disolvió; pero en lo más alto del campo, y desde una altura considerable, beautifly estaba a punto de lanzar un rayo solar.

-¡Ahora!-exclamó Bruno.

El pokémon mariposa soltó un potente rayo solar que desgarró el aire, directo hacia delcatty.

-¡Rayo, rápido!

Su cuerpo cargó energía y lo soltó a tiempo, interceptándolo; por un momento parecía que ambos pokémon estaban parejos en cuanto a fuerza se refería, pero el rayo comenzó a ceder poco a poco ante la fuerza del rayo solar hasta que, al final, no pudo contenerlo y se precipitó sobre delcatty. La explosión fue de alivio y el pokémon normal salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo al lado de Blasco, KO.

-¡Delcatty está fuera de combate, el ganador es beautifly!-anunció el árbitro.

Blasco recogió a su pokémon y Bruno dejó a beautifly donde estaba, al tiempo que el estadio se convertía en un hervidero de aplausos y vítores durante unos cortos pero intensos segundos.

-No ha estado nada mal, me esperaba algo así de ti-le dijo Blasco.

-Tú también has mejorado, algo me dice que este combate va a ser sonado-comentó Bruno.

-Yo también lo creo… ¿verdad, magneton?-inquirió Blasco, sacando a uno.

Bruno frunció el entrecejo, sopesando sus posiblidades; no era la combinación más favorable, pero aun así podría tener una oportunidad si se adelantaba. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho más, continuó con beautifly.

Por su parte, Blasco comenzó tácticamente.

-¡Destello!

Antes de beautifly pudiera moverse siquiera, el pokémon acero eléctrico soltó un súbito resplandor que la cegó por completo, teniéndola a tiro.

-¡No, beautifly, reacciona!

-¡Todo tuyo, onda voltio!

Magneton cargó rápidamente el ataque y lo lanzó hacia beautifly con tanta rapidez que no le dio tiempo a hacer nada por evitarlo, sacudiéndola de arriba abajo y dejándola severamente dañada.

-¡Aguanta, beautifly, sol matinal!

-¡No la dejes, chirrido!

Dominando en todo momento, magneton agitó su abultado cuerpo, rozando sus partes entre sí y emitiendo un agudo chasquido que inmovilizó por completo a beautifly, bajándola la defensa.

-¡Agh, gigadrenado!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, el pokémon bicho volador se acercó a magneton y trató de recuperar algo de salud, pero apenas le hizo gran cosa; Blasco aprovechó entonces la cercanía para atacar.

-¡Triataque!

Al punto, un ataque combinado impactó sobre ella con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo dejadamente, de donde no se volvió a mover.

-¡Beautifly está fuera de combate, magneton es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro rápidamente.

Otra ovación se extendió por gran parte del estadio, animando de gran manera a Blasco; estaban mano a mano, y aguantando el tipo con gran entereza. Bruno recogió a beautifly, comentando de seguido.

-Bueno, me arriesgué un poco ahí, has aprovechado la ventaja bastante bien.

-Gracias, Bruno, aunque beautifly también lo hizo muy bien contra mi delcatty…

El chico sonrió ante ese cumplido y, sin pensarlo mucho, sacó a plusle. Blasco atacó acto seguido.

-¡Magneton, chirrido!

Una vez más el pokémon acero eléctrico emitió el agudo sonido, dejando a plusle algo mareado.

-¡Ahora supersónico!

-¡Esquívalo, ataque rápido!

Plusle se echó a la carrera y, gracias a eso, pudo esquivar las ondas supersónicas, evitando así caer confuso.

-¡Échate sobre él y chispa!

-¡Contraataca con onda voltio!

Corriendo en círculos, plusle se envolvió en electricidad y se echó sobre él, mientras que magneton hacía lo mismo pero totalmente parado; la descarga eléctrica detuvo en seco a plusle, el cual apenas la notó, pero su intento de golpe se quedó en nada.

-¡Carga y rayo!-exclamó Bruno.

Plusle cargó energía antes de atacar y el rayo posterior zumbó en el aire con más fuerza, yendo directamente hacia magneton.

-¡Intercéptalo con onda voltio!

Ambas descargas se encontraron en el aire y explotaron, formando una nube de humo bastante densa.

-¡Acércate!

Plusle aprovechó la nube para hacerlo sin que le viera, pero magneton demostró una vista de lo más aguda interceptándolo entre el humo.

-¡Rodéalo y triataque!

Magneton flotó en el aire describiendo una elipse y, acto seguido, le lanzó un ataque combinado bastante potente.

-¡Salta!

Plusle se impulsó con sus patitas y, gracias al oportuno brinco, pudo evadir ese ataque, teniéndolo además a tiro.

-¡Puño dinámico!-exclamó Bruno.

-¡Intercéptalo con hiperrayo!

Plusle alzó su puño derecho y preparó el golpe, a la vez que magneton preparaba el potente ataque; en cuanto plusle se lanzó con impulso desde el aire, magneton soltó el hiperrayo, encontrándose los dos a pocos palmos del suelo. Plusle hizo fuerza contra el hiperrayo, pero éste fue mucho más fuerte contra su puñito y el hiperrayo le barrió hacia arriba, cayendo al suelo con estrépito y muy dañado.

-¡Plusle, arriba, vamos!-indicó su entrenador.

El pequeño pokémon se levantó como pudo con un deje de cansancio, y sin que el chico le dijera nada, atacó de nuevo con puño dinámico; a Blasco le dio tiempo a que magneton se recuperase tras el ataque y ordenó.

-¡Destello!

En cuanto plusle estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, éste soltó un resplandor muy fuerte que le cegó momentáneamente y le hizo que dejara de atacar.

-¡Oh, no!-musitó Bruno.

-¡Triataque!

Magneton cargó el ataque combinado con rapidez, pero gracias a que plusle se agachó al recibir el destello falló de forma algo tonta, pasándole de refilón. Al ver que apenas tendría oportunidades de alcanzarle en ese estado, Bruno decidió rápidamente su siguiente movimiento.

-Maldición… ¡relevo!

-¡No tan deprisa, supersónico!

Antes de que plusle pudiera pedir relevo, magneton lanzó una serie de ondas sónicas que alcanzaron a tiempo a plusle, dejándole confuso e impidiéndole así la huida.

-¡No, aguanta plusle, puedes hacerlo, relevo, vamos!

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Triataque!

Ésta vez no hubo fallo alguno ni medias tintas, alcanzándole en cuestión de segundos y dejándole hecho un trapo. El pequeño pokémon eléctrico no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Plusle está fuera de combate, magneton es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Otro aplauso atronador se extendió por todo el estadio, al tiempo que en el palco de honor se podían escuchar algunos comentarios dispersos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ese magneton es todo un impertinente, me encanta!-exclamó Erico, divertido.

-La forma en que ha impedido huir a plusle ha sido de lo más inteligente, ese chico tiene agallas-murmuró Marcial, interesado.

-¡Desde luego! Blasco puede parecer poca cosa, pero en el fondo es todo un luchador-añadió Candela, con conocimiento de causa.

Por su parte Bruno recogió a plusle, un tanto contrariado por no poder contar con él gracias a relevo, y eligió al siguiente rápidamente: sceptile.

-¡Golpe roca!

Nada más salir de su ball, y antes de que magneton atacara, sceptile se movió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y le propinó un fuerte golpe con sus puños brillando que le impulsó hacia atrás y le dejó mareado, con la defensa tocada.

-¡Supersónico!

-¡Agilidad!

Antes de que magneton pudiera confundirle, sceptile ya estaba corriendo e incrementando su velocidad a cada paso que daba.

-Diablos, qué veloz es…-pensó Blasco, preocupado.

-¡Rodeálo!-indicó Bruno.

Convirtiéndose en una mancha en el aire, sceptile rodeó a un pasmado magneton y le propinó otro golpe roca aún mayor, dañándole aún más.

-¡Triataque, magneton!-masculló Blasco, inseguro.

-¡Bloquéalo con hoja aguda!

Sceptile atacó primero, lanzándose a una velocidad verteginosa y con las cuchillas verdes en cruz; magneton llegó a atacar lanzando el ataque combinado pero fue interceptado enseguida por sceptile, que lo destrozó como si fuera de papel y se abalanzó sobre magneton.

El golpe fue contundente, lanzando a magneton hacia el otro lado del campo y rebotando en el suelo, de donde no se movió.

-¡Magneton está fuera de combate, el ganador es sceptile!-anunció el árbitro, levantando el banderín a favor de Bruno.

Los recogieron de nuevo mientras la gente aplaudía y parte del estadio ovacionaba a Bruno; estaba siendo un combate de lo más interesante e intenso, y sceptile se regodeó un poco con los aplausos y ánimos de la gente.

-Vaya, en serio Bruno, yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú-murmuró Blasco mientras recogía a magneton.

-Pues hasta ahora lo estás demostrando, entre los destellos a tiempo y los supersónicos me has puesto en más de un aprieto-le recordó Bruno.

Por su parte Blasco no dijo nada más y sacó a su roselia; por su parte, al ver a su oponente, Bruno optó por cambiar a sceptile para que descansara y sacó a absol para enfrentarla.

-¡Roselia, drenadoras!

-¡Líbrate de ellas con viento cortante!

Roselia le dio tiempo a lanzar las semillas hacia absol, pero éste hizo centellear su guadaña y, de un solo movimiento de cabeza, lanzó unas corrientes de aire que rebanaron las semillas como uvas y no hicieron efecto.

-¡Tóxico!

Roselia reunió una especia sustancia morada en sus rosas y la lanzó en dirección hacia absol.

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

El combo surtió efecto y pudo librarse del nocivo ataque fácilmente, acercándose a ella rápidamente.

-¡Cuchillada!

Acto seguido blandió sus garras, que brillaron como garfios y se abalanzó sobre su oponente para golpearla con ellas.

-¡Hoja mágica!-indicó Blasco.

Agitando sus brazos con forma de ramilletes, salieron muchas hojas multicolores que fueron directas hacia absol.

-¡Disípalas y continúa!

Absol se abrió paso dando cuchilladas al aire y cortando todas las hojas que se le pusieron por delante tanto con sus garras como con su cresta, y no paró hasta asestarle un duro golpe a roselia; pero en cuanto estuvo encima de ella, su entrenador exclamó.

-¡Gigadrenado!

Al punto, de su cuerpo en forma de hojas aparecieron varios chorros de energía verde que aprisonaron por las patas y el lomo a absol y le drenaron su energía, beneficiándose de ella y recuperándose del anterior golpe. Debido a que tenía las patas aprisionadas, absol cayó al suelo y no se pudo reincorporar.

-¡Líbrate de ellos, absol, mordisco!-exclamó Bruno.

El pokémon siniestro dio varios bandazos y mordisqueó con fuerza a los chorros verdes, haciendo que se desvanecieran rápidamente.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Atracción!

Absol atacó primero, pero en cuanto estuvo a dos palmos de roselia, ésta guiñó un ojo y una ristra de corazoncitos rodearon a absol e hicieron mella en él, el cual dejó de atacar y miró a roselia como si fuera una musa y con cara de alelado.

-¡Oh, no, esto es malo! ¡Reacciona, absol, lanzallamas!

Sin embargo el pokémon siniestro estaba demasiado ocupado admirando la belleza del pokémon planta veneno, no habiendo nada más para él en esos momentos y olvidándose por completo de atacar.

-¡Todo tuyo, hoja mágica!

Roselia atacó primero al estar absol alelado perdido y el golpe fue contundente, arrastrándole hacia atrás.

-¡Serénate, absol, viento cortante!

Sin embargo el efecto de atracción era potente y absol seguía obnubilado por roselia, incapaz de hacerla daño y contemplándola con gesto risueño.

-¡Hoja mágica!

Otra ristra de hojas multicolores ineludibles dio en el blanco, dañándole un poco más y sin importarle lo más mínimo. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, pero no parecía notar el dolor, sólo el amor por ella.

-Maldita sea, esto es malo, ni siquiera se mueve un ápice… ¡en realidad no te quiere, absol!-exclamó Bruno, a la desesperada.

Todo el estadio irrumpió en carcajadas debido al comentario, aunque el que más se reía era Erico en el palco de honor, exclamando entre medias.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, qué bueno, por favor, si es que me parto, éste chaval es la monda!

En las gradas, Aura también se rió aunque comentando entre medias.

-Si eso es una técnica para sacarle de atracción, espero que no la use con humanos…

La madre del chico la rió la observación, divertida.

-Mierda… ¡absol, ataca de frente, lo que sea, pero muévete!-musitó Bruno, un poco acorralado.

-Y para que no se me despiste… ¡dulce aroma!-exclamó entonces Blasco.

De sus frondosas rosas, extendió un suave y embriagador aroma que inundó todo el campo y dejó a absol aún más alelado si cabe.

-No, no…-pensó Bruno, ésta vez acorralado de verdad.

Por un instante pensó en Aura y en qué le diría en un momento como ese; el simple hecho de hacerlo le dio fuerzas, ya que sabía y de sobra lo que esperaba la chica de él. Y dejando los nervios de lado, exclamó.

-¡Absol, tienes que escucharme, has de moverte ya o te cogerá! ¡Absol!

Desde un palco VIP en una de las esquinas del estadio, Treto observaba la batalla desde el principio, particularmente interesado.

-Me gustaría saber cómo piensa enfrentar esto Bruno…-murmuró en voz baja.

Por su parte Blasco aprovechó para atacar una vez más, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Hoja mágica!

De nuevo, una serie de hojas multicolor golpearon repetidamente a absol, el cual llegó a flaquear doblando sus patas como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Bruno gritó de nuevo.

-¡Muévete, absol! ¡Absol!

En ese momento, pareció que el pokémon había recuperado la entereza y de forma muy fugaz, sus ojos centellearon.

-¿Has visto eso?-inquirió Aura desde las gradas, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿El qué?-murmuró la madre de Bruno.

Treto alzó una ceja, dubitativo. Blasco hizo lo mismo, llegando a murmurar por lo bajo.

-Creo que se nos ha despistado… ¡Atracción, roselia!

Ésta ejecutó el ataque de nuevo y otra ristra de corazoncitos se dirigió hacia absol, el cual no se movía.

-¡Bola sombra, absol!-exclamó Bruno, alterado.

Para su súbita sorpresa obedeció y una fuerte y grande bola sombra salió de su boca a gran velocidad, bloqueando así los corazoncitos y evitando caer enamorado de nuevo.

-¡Sí, eso es!

-¡Agh, diablos, tóxico!

Roselia fue a atacar, pero en ese momento un súbito rayo psíquico bajó desde el cielo e impactó sobre ella, dañándola sobremanera. Ésa premonición cogió con la guardia baja tanto a Blasco como al resto de la aficción, Treto sonrió como si se esperara algo así, y desde el palco de honor, Norman asintió con la cabeza, orgulloso de su hijo.

-¡Gigadrenado, roselia!-ordenó Blasco, apurado.

-¡Esquívalo y danza espada!-indicó Bruno.

Roselia trató de coger a absol, pero éste se movió deprisa y acto seguido realizó un baile frenético que aumentó en gran medida su ataque.

-¡Drenadoras!

-¡Ahora, lanzallamas!

Absol fue más rápido y soltó un tremendo lanzallamas que rasgó el aire y consumió las drenadoras a su paso; roselia no pudo ni moverse y puso una cara de espanto tremenda antes de que la columna de llamas se le echase encima. En cuanto el fuego se disipó, el pokémon planta estaba tirado en el suelo y algo requemado, muy KO.

-¡Roselia está fuera de combate, absol es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Ambos chicos recogieron a sus pokémon, mientras que la gente atronaba el lugar con sus aplausos. La intensidad creciente que estaba teniendo el combate no tenía parangón, animando cada vez más y más a la aficción.

-¡Menudo lanzallamas!-exclamó Blasco.

-¡Y menudo encanto tiene tu roselia!-añadió Bruno.

Los dos rieron el chiste, y Blasco sacó entonces a un altaria; aunque un tanto dañado debido al intenso enfrentamiento con roselia, absol rascó el suelo con sus garras, dando a entender que quería seguir aun a pesar de las circunstancias. Y, en ese sentido, Bruno no le dijo que no ni mucho menos, conservándolo en el sitio.

-¡Muy bien, absol, vamos con todo! ¡Viento cortante!

El pokémon siniestro hizo brillar su cresta, al tiempo que el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a afilarse; Blasco aprovechó para protegerse rápidamente.

-¡Velo sagrado!

Al punto, un aura traslúcida envolvió su cuerpo, protegiéndole así, y para cuando absol atacó absorbió la mitad del año en su espeso pelaje.

-Diablos… ¡bola sombra a discreción!

-¡Esquívalo y danza dragón, altaria!

Demostrando entonces una velocidad notable, el pokémon dragón volador describió amplios círculos en el aire, al tiempo que iba aumentando tanto su ataque como su velocidad, lo que le permitió esquivar con facilidad todas las bolas sombra que amenazaban con golpearle.

-¡Dragoaliento!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Altaria fue el primero en atacar, pero absol se movió deprisa y logró esquivar con facilidad el ataque, lanzándose sobre él acto seguido.

-¡Mordisco!

-¡Ahora, ataque aéreo!

Aprovechando que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, altaria preparó el ataque mientras absol se acercaba; todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un aura brillante muy intensa que difuminó su figura, al tiempo que se preparaba para lanzarse. En cuanto absol estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, el pokémon dragón volador se abalanzó sobre él y el impacto fue directo, empujándole hacia atrás con una fuerza tremenda y cayendo al suelo duramente, sin volverse a levantar.

-¡Absol está fuera de combate, altaria es el ganador!

Una nueva explosión de aplausos y vítores se extendió por todo el estadio, cada vez más y más caldeado; todo el mundo parecía estar esperando ver al pokémon estrella, sin embargo Bruno no pensaba hacer uso de él más pronto que tarde por lo que, sin pensárselo mucho más, sacó a milotic.

-Ah, va a empezar el espectáculo…-murmuró Galano en el palco de honor, divertido.

-¡Danza lluvia!-exclamó Bruno.

Al punto, una súbita lluvia hizo acto de presencia en el campo, empapando la arena y aumentando la potencia de los movimientos de agua; aun así Blasco no se vio intimidado, indicando acto seguido.

-¡Danza dragón, no te pares!

Ignorando la lluvia que caía, altaria aumentó un poco más su velocidad y ataque, haciéndose un poco más fuerte; por su parte, Bruno siguió atacando.

-¡Ciclón!

Al instante, un potente ciclón hizo acto de presencia atrapando dentro de él a altaria, comenzando a azotarle poco a poco.

-¡Eso es, rayo hielo!

-¡Sal de ahí, altaria, golpe aéreo!

Antes de que el rayo congelante le alcanzara dentro del ciclón, altaria se impulsó hacia delante con gran velocidad y, haciendo una filigrana en el aire, esquivó por los pelos el peligroso ataque, salió del ciclón y embistió a milotic con particular fuerza, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Hidrobomba!

-¡Dragoaliento!

Ambos ataques se encontraron en el centro del campo, haciendo fuerza entre sí, pero debido a la lluvia imperante el hidrobomba ganó el pulso y se precipitó sobre altaria rápidamente.

-¡A un lado y dragoaliento otra vez!

Esperando al último momento, altaria se movió en el momento justo, evitando así el ataque, y contraatacando inmediatamente después. Ésta vez el golpe fue directo y fue con tanta potencia que logró paralizar a milotic, aprovechando Blasco esto a su favor.

-¡Ahora, ataque aéreo!

Debido a la parálisis, altaria cargó el ataque y embistió a milotic de seguido, haciéndole un gran daño en el proceso; sin embargo Bruno, lejos de ponerse nervioso, exclamó.

-¡Aguanta ahí, milotic, recuperación!

El alargado cuerpo del pokémon de agua se envolvió en un aura verdosa, recuperando así las fuerzas rápidamente; contrariado, Blasco exclamó.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Intercéptalo con cola férrea!

El pokémon dragón volador se abalanzó el primero sobre el de agua, pero éste latigó su cola rápidamente y la interpuso entre él y su oponente, bloqueándole así.

-¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Esquívalo!

Los dos se movieron casi al mismo tiempo, fallando por los pelos el ataque, pero rozándole ligeramente un ala, la cual se congeló ligeramente en su punta. Blasco, al ver esto, supo que no podía mantener el ritmo mucho más por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho más, exclamó.

-¡Canto mortal!

Al instante, altaria comenzó a cantar con un tono de voz muy grave y lúgubre, al tiempo que un aura oscura rodeó tanto al propio altaria como a milotic; Bruno se alarmó al ver esto, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Tenemos que terminar esto cuanto antes, milotic, rayo hielo a discreción!

-¡Esquívalo!

Haciendo uso de su bastante mejorada velocidad, altaria echó a volar rápidamente y esquivó todas las andanadas heladas que milotic le lanzó, consumiendo así un turno cada uno e intensificándose un poco más las auras sobre sus cuerpos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, ciclón!

Acto seguido, otro ciclón hizo acto de aparición en el campo, aprisionando de nuevo a altaria en su interior y zarandeándolo repetidamente.

-¡Sal de ahí, altaria!

-¡No le dejes, rayo hielo!

Ésta vez un único rayo hielo se precipitó sobre el ciclón, congelándolo al instante y atrapando tras una gruesa capa de hielo a altaria; sin embargo Blasco, lejos de amilanarse, exclamó.

-¡Libérate, ataque aéreo!

Desde dentro del ciclón congelado, altaria se envolvió en un aura brillante y se abalanzó sobre la pared de hielo, rompiéndola al instante y precipitándose sobre milotic.

-¡Ahora, rayo hielo!

Antes de que le llegara a golpear, el rayo hielo impactó de lleno en altaria y le congeló en una pose de lo más atractiva y estilizada; sin embargo, la capa de hielo se resquebrajó y el pokémon dragón volador, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, salió de su helada prisión y embistió a milotic. El impacto fue brutal, empujándole hacia atrás unos cuantos metros muy dañado y a punto de caer debilitado.

-¡Aguanta ahí, recuperación!

Altaria no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo, agotado, mientras que milotic lograba recuperarse en parte; sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, el aura oscura que envolvía a milotic se intensificó y ésta esbozó entonces un gesto de súbito dolor, cayendo al suelo completamente debilitada junto a altaria. El aura oscura se desvaneció, como si nunca antes hubiera existido, y dejó de llover inmediatamente después.

-¡Ni altaria ni milotic pueden continuar, tablas!-dictaminó el árbitro, poniendo ambos banderines en horizontal.

Otra gran ovación se extendió por todo el estadio, caldeando un poco más el ambiente; la tensión y la intensidad aumentaban por momentos, pudiéndose cortar con un cuchillo. En el palco de honor, los comentarios fueron más numerosos que de costumbre.

-Vale, esa ha sido una jugada tremendamente arriesgada pero al final ha dado resultado-murmuró Nívea, asombrada.

-Desde luego, y además los dos han aguantado hasta el final, menudo nervio-añadió Sixto, igual de impresionado.

-Menudo giro más repentino…-murmuró Fátima, fascinada.

-Fuerza y tesón reunidos en un solo combate, impresionante-masculló Dracón.

El único que no dijo nada fue Plubio, el cual observaba a ambos chicos con gesto impenetrable.

Tanto Bruno como Blasco recogieron a sus pokémon, mirándose fijamente sin decir nada; había llegado el momento. Los dos sabían lo que venía a continuación, aunque tal vez Bruno no tanto. Seguramente se esperaría a gardevoir, pero Blasco daría un golpe de efecto que seguramente le pondría a su nivel. Después de todo había estado entrenando con él un poco esa misma tarde. Y había demostrado una fuerza sin parangón. Por lo que, sin dudarlo más, cogió la honor ball.

Sin embargo Bruno fue más rápido y latios ya estaba fuera de su ultra ball, volviendo loca a la aficción. Por su parte Blasco no esperó más y lanzó la ball.

Nada más salir su ocupante de ella, todo el mundo pareció emitir un seco y ahogado respingo; por un momento no hubo nada, tan solo un breve y denso silencio confuso, puesto que casi nadie supo qué era lo que estaba viendo. Por su parte la mente de Aura saltó, mascullando de seguido.

-Espera…

Sacó entonces su pokédex y ésta le identificó.

-Jirachi, el pokémon deseo; cuenta la leyenda que hará realidad el deseo que se le escriba en las notas que lleva en la cabeza cuando las lea al despertarse. Si este pokémon siente peligro, luchará sin haber llegado a despertarse. Cuando duerme, una resistente capa cristalina lo envuelve para protegerlo de los enemigos.

El silencio era tan denso que la pokédex se escuchó alta y clara, reverberando por todo el estadio debido a lo amplio y diáfano que era. En cuanto la gente comprendió qué era, otro estallido de emoción y fiereza contenida rebosó las gradas, encendiendo un poco más el combate. El gesto sorprendido de Bruno se transformó en uno lleno de determinación y fuerza, esbozando una grata sonrisa. Y, tras eso, comenzó el combate.

-¡Dragoaliento!

-¡Masa cósmica!

Jirachi fue mucho más rápido, concentrándose mucho y aumentando sus defensas, recibiendo justo después el ataque y soportándolo sin mucha dificultad y particular entereza.

-¡Danza dragón!

-¡Bola sombra!

Mientras el pokémon dragón psíquico aumentaba su ataque y velocidad con una frenética danza, jirachi aprovechó para lanzar varias bolas sombra desde donde estaba, asediándole de esta forma. Latios, al ver esto, se movió deprisa y esquivó todos los proyectiles con facilidad; por su parte jirachi no le quitó la vista de encima, entornando los ojos en un momento dado.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

En un visto y no visto, latios se abalanzó sobre él a una pasmosa velocidad y le embistió con fuerza, sin embargo jirachi apenas notó gran cosa, contraatacando acto seguido con una bola sombra que le golpeó de refilón.

-Diablos, es muy resistente… voy a intentar otra cosa ¡ala de acero!

-¡Esquívalo, jirachi!

Latios se abalanzó sobre él con sus alas metalizadas, pero antes de que pudiera golpearle con ellas, jirachi se movió de improviso y logró esquivar un par de acometidas. Fue en ese instante cuando, de golpe y porrazo, un rayo psíquico surgió de entre las nubes, golpeando a latios y deteniéndole en seco.

-¡Ahora, bola sombra!

Ésta vez el golpe fue directo y le hizo un daño considerable, combinándose con el de premonición, aunque éste apenas le hizo gran cosa.

-¡Aguanta ahí, latios, recuperación!

-¡No le dejes, doble filo!

Antes de que latios pudiera concentrarse para recuperar energías, jirachi se abalanzó sobre él como un miura envuelto en un aura blanquecina; al ver lo que se le veía encima, Bruno reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡A un lado, rápido!

Antes de que el pokémon acero psíquico le tocara, latios se movió ligeramente hacia un lado, teniendo que dejar de recuperarse para hacerlo; sin embargo jirachi volvió a la carga, obligándole constantemente a moverse cada vez que intentaba embestirle, imposibilitándole de esta forma que se pudiera concentrar para recuperarse.

-Vale, ya veo qué es lo que pretendes… ¡páralo con psíquico!

Aunque no le hizo gran cosa, sirvió para detener en seco a jirachi, teniéndolo a tiro desde donde estaba.

-¡Ahora, recupérate!

-¡De eso nada, psíquico, sujétale tú también!-indicó Blasco.

Imitando a su oponente, jirachi sujetó a latios y los dos se quedaron quietos mientras recibían un daño mutuo que apenas hacía gran cosa; y es que, debido a su combinación de tipos, apenas tenían grandes oportunidades de hacerse mucho daño, teniendo jirachi algo más de ventaja al respecto.

-¡Dragoaliento!

-¡Bola sombra!

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro hasta que finalmente provocaron una súbita explosión que cubrió parte del campo con un denso humo. No se veía nada a través de él salvo un súbito resplandor amarillento al otro lado, sin embargo Bruno no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder recuperarse.

-¡Ahora, recuperación!

Finalmente latios consiguió un poco de tiempo y recuperó parte de las energías, pero en ese momento, de entre el humo, jirachi surgió de improviso con una bola sombra entre sus patitas y se la soltó a bocajarro en la cara, asestándole un súbito golpe crítico que le hizo tambalear hacia atrás.

-¡Agh, aléjalo, dragoaliento!

El contraataque fue rápido y directo, logrando golpearle de lleno haciéndole un poco de daño, pero sin lograr paralizarle en ningún momento, contrariando ampliamente al muchacho.

-¡Recupérate, vamos!

-¡Doble filo!

Repitiendo la misma estrategia de antes de avasallarle para no darle tiempo a recuperarse, ambos pokémon estuvieron moviéndose rápidamente por todo el campo, jirachi tratando de golpearle por todos los medios con el potente ataque y latios buscando el momento apropiado para recuperarse. En eso estaban cuando, de improviso, otro rayo psíquico surgió de entre las nubes, golpeando a latios en la grupa y deteniéndole en seco, teniéndolo entonces jirachi a tiro.

-¡Es tuyo, vamos!-exclamó Blasco.

-¡Páralo con ala de acero!-masculló Bruno, muy apurado.

Envuelto en el aura brillante, jirachi se abalanzó sobre latios, el cual agitó sus alas metalizadas y usándolas como escudo para contener parte del golpe; ambos pokémon hicieron contacto, haciéndose daño mutuamente. Latios se quedó seriamente herido, mientras que jirachi también debido al regolpeo, viendo entonces una oportunidad.

-¡Ahora o nunca, ve con todo lo que tengas! ¡Resplandor!-chilló Bruno, encendido.

Latios, con gesto cansado, abrió su boca y cargó el potente rayo plateado que fue directo hacia un jadeante jirachi; el golpe fue contundente aun a pesar de que no ser muy eficaz, empujando al pokémon singular hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo con dureza.

-¡No! ¡Aguanta, jirachi, puedes hacerlo, vamos, creo en ti!-masculló Blasco.

Éste esbozó una dulce sonrisita, pero entonces dio un ligero traspié y cayó al suelo, agotado. Latios, al otro lado del campo, jadeaba con cansancio, muy herido pero todavía en pie, por lo que el árbitro se apresuró a anunciar.

-¡Jirachi está fuera de combate, latios…!

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante una potente luz cruzó el cielo sobre sus cabezas, alertando a todos por igual; latios alzó la vista, extrañado, y la luz se convirtió entonces en un súbito y potente rayo energético metalizado que se echó sobre él a una velocidad de vértigo. El pokémon legendario quiso moverse, pero estaba demasiado cansado y, sin poder evitarlo, recibió el impacto con toda su dureza. El golpe fue fulminante, cayendo al suelo duramente y sin volverse a levantar de nuevo.

Al ver el panorama, el árbitro se vio obligado a anunciar.

-¡Ni latios ni jirachi pueden continuar, tablas!

El abrupto silencio en el que estuvo envuelto el encuentro fue finalizado por otro coro de vítores, silbidos y aplausos que se alzaban al unísono, sin salir aún de su asombro. Había sido un combate titánico, y con un resultado completamente inesperado. Todo el mundo, desde las gradas hasta el palco de honor, se hacía la misma pregunta.

-¿¡Qué ha sido esa luz?!-masculló Sixto, alucinado.

-¡Apareció de repente, sin avisar, en un principio pensé en una premonición, pero no se ha parecido en nada!-exclamó Fátima, igual de asombrada.

-Deseo oculto-anunció en ese momento el campeón.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Plubio, el cual se mantenía cruzado de brazos y esbozando una sagaz sonrisita.

-Es el ataque característico de jirachi, está recogido en el libro que habla sobre él. Al ejecutarlo se debe esperar un par de turnos para que surta efecto, de forma parecida a premonición, pero mucho más potente y de tipo acero además.

-¿¡Y en qué momento lo ha realizado?!-inquirió Nívea, curiosa.

-Debió de ser en el momento de la explosión, oculto entre el humo, me pareció ver un resplandor dorado entre medias.

-Entiendo… vaya, ese zagal es realmente hábil-murmuró Dracón, impresionado.

En el campo, ambos muchachos recogieron a sus respectivos legendarios, mirándose fijamente hasta que Bruno fue el primero en hablar.

-Vaya, Blasco, he de admitir que no me esperaba esto para nada…

-Ya, yo tampoco.

Ante eso los dos compartieron una risita confidente, sin embargo se pusieron serios enseguida; el combate estaba llegando a su fin. Sólo quedaba un asalto. Y los dos sabían contra quién iban a luchar. Por lo que, sin esperar más, tanto gardevoir como sceptile salieron al campo, teniendo además el primero una ligera ventaja al haber luchado antes sceptile. Y, al segundo siguiente, el último enfrentamiento dio comienzo.

Sin que Bruno le tuviera que decir nada, sceptile echó a correr con toda su velocidad, rodeando a gardevoir rápidamente, la cual era capaz de seguirle el ritmo focalizando su visión en un solo punto, viéndole pasar por el mismo sitio a cada vuelta que daba.

-¡Hoja aguda!

En un visto y no visto, sceptile se abalanzó, pero gardevoir desapareció en el momento justo y el intento de ataque se quedó en nada; fue en ese mismo instante cuando el pokémon psíquico comenzó a concatenar varios teletransportes a la vez, juntando las manos en el proceso cada vez que aparecía brevemente, con pose meditativa. Bruno entrecerró los ojos, viendo por donde iban los tiros e indicando rápidamente.

-¡Drenadoras al campo!

Sceptile hundió entonces su cola en el suelo y varias semillas germinaron por gran parte del campo donde gardevoir iba y venía; Blasco, al ver esto, indicó.

-¡Psíquico!

En cuanto el pokémon reapareció, varias cepas se dirigieron directamente hacia ella, pero gardevoir reaccionó con sus ojos brillando, dirigiendo su poder hacia ellas; las cepas entonces se retrayeron hacia atrás, dirigiéndose hacia el que las había lanzado.

-¡Salta, sceptile!-exclamó Bruno.

El pokémon planta dio un lustroso salto en el momento apropiado, evitando caer preso de su propio ataque; gardevoir aprovechó de nuevo para confundirle, teletransportándose continuamente por todo el campo.

-Maldición, así no voy a tener un tiro limpio en la vida… ¡atento, sceptile!

En cuanto aterrizó en el suelo, el pokémon planta se quedó muy quieto esperando a la oportunidad adecuada para atacar; en cuanto gardevoir se apareció justo enfrente de él, Bruno exclamó.

-¡Ahora, malicioso!

-¡Doble equipo!

Antes de que le echara una aguda e intimidante mirada, gardevoir se desdobló en varias copias, evitando así que le bajara la defensa, contraatacando acto seguido.

-¡Psíquico!

Los ojos de todas las copias brillaron con intensidad, al tiempo que un aura azulada brillante atrapaba a sceptile y le sometía a una presión psíquica enorme, potenciada además debido a la intermitente paz mental.

-¡Aguanta, sceptile, da una pasada con recurrente!

Desde donde estaba, y haciendo un esfuerzo considerable, lanzó una ristra de semillas que impactaron en casi todas las copias hasta dar con la original, desconcentrándola y obligándola así a soltarle.

-¡Eso es, terremoto!

En cuanto recuperó la movilidad, sceptile hundió sus puños en la tierra y ésta se sacudió violentamente, haciendo cierto daño a gardevoir.

-¡No te rindas, gardevoir, acércate a él y retribución!-exclamó Blasco.

En un visto y no visto, el pokémon psíquico se movió en un pestañeo y, en cuanto reapareció, lo hizo a dos palmos de sceptile, asestándole entonces un súbito golpe directo que le hizo un daño considerable al pokémon planta, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso?!-masculló Bruno, alterado.

-¡Nuestra arma secreta! ¡Otra vez!

Sorprendido por ver a gardevoir atacando físicamente, Bruno trató de contraatacar como fuera y exclamó.

-¡Bloquéalo con golpe roca!

Sceptile blandió sus puños a tiempo y consiguió interceptarla con ellos, golpeándola de refilón en la cadera y bajando ligeramente su defensa.

-¡Psíquico!

Una vez más sceptile se vio atrapado al tiempo que iba recibiendo daño, debilitándose cada vez más y más; gardevoir entrecerró los ojos con un brillo intenso cruzando sus irises, a lo cual Bruno exclamó.

-¡Vamos, sceptile, aguanta ahí, esto no es el final! ¡Hoja aguda!

Esbozando una intensa mirada en sus ojos, el pokémon planta dejó escapar un chillido al tiempo que un aura verdosa recubría todo su cuerpo; acto seguido blandió sus cuchillas hacia delante con tanta fuerza que lanzaron hacia delante una onda sónica muy parecida a la de viento cortante, golpeando de refilón a gardevoir y obligándola a soltarle. Por un instante no hubo nada, pero de golpe y porrazo un rayo psíquico cruzó el aire en dirección hacia sceptile.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando Bruno exclamó.

-¡Ahora, desvíalo!

En un visto y no visto, y antes de que el rayo le alcanzara, sceptile se apartó por un ínfimo segundo e, impulsándose con su cola, golpeó el rayo con sus cuchillas brillantes. Éste rebotó hacia delante e impactando de golpe sobre una atónita gardevoir que ni tiempo tuvo de esquivarlo, golpeándola en el pecho y tirándola al suelo en el proceso. Aun así, al tocarlo, sceptile recibió parte del daño y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevando al combate a un abrupto parón en el que su fin dependía de quién se mantuviera en pie.

Todo el mundo mantuvo la respiración, expectante, y tanto Bruno como Blasco azuzaron a sus pokémon.

-¡Vamos, sceptile, mantente en pie, puedes hacerlo, si has podido con esto podrás con lo que sea!

-¡Gardevoir, arriba, por favor, sé que eres capaz de todo y más, has cuidado de mí desde siempre, levántate!

Los dos pokémon reunieron fuerzas de debajo de las piedras para enderezarse; gardevoir utilizó lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza para levantarse usando teletransporte, pero las piernas la flaquearon nada más echar su propio peso hacia abajo. Por su parte, sceptile hizo todo lo posible para que su peso no le venciera, ayudándose de su cola en el proceso visiblemente magullado. Trató de ponerse en pie pero no pudo, quedándose de rodillas mirando fijamente a su rival, la cual le sostenía la mirada intensamente. En sus rostros se podía entrever una mezcla de admiración y respeto el uno por el otro. Por un momento parecía que ambos pokémon podían continuar. Sin embargo, en cuanto gardevoir se movió, perdió pie y se dejó caer al suelo, pero antes de que lo golpeara sceptile movió su cola y la sostuvo con suavidad. Esto sorprendió a gardevoir, la cual miró a sceptile sin poder ocultar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas ante su caballerosidad, el cual se mantuvo en pie aun a pesar de todo.

-¡Gardevoir está fuera de combate, sceptile es el vencedor! ¡Tenemos un nuevo ganador este año, la victoria es para el aspirante Bruno de Villa Raíz!-dictaminó el árbitro.

Todo el estadio estalló y en el palco de honor reinaba la euforia; la antorcha de moltres llameó intensamente, al tiempo que el confeti comenzaba a caer sobre el campo y Bruno, el cual todavía no parecía haberse percatado que había ganado.

-Lo hicimos… lo hemos conseguido… sceptile…

El pokémon planta sonrió a su entrenador con gesto adolorido, a lo que él respondió recogiéndolo para que descansara. Miró a su poké ball con lágrimas en los ojos, musitando de seguido.

-Gracias, amigo…

La ball se agitó levemente, incidiendo un poco más su incipiente sonrisa; levantó la vista y vio entonces a Blasco, el cual se acercaba a gardevoir, abrazándola con infinito cariño antes de recogerla. El chico se acercó a él, sosteniéndose la mirada fijamente hasta que Blasco murmuró.

-Bueno, pues… tú eres más fuerte.

-Y tú también, Blasco, ha sido el combate más intenso de toda mi vida. Y jirachi… tienes que contarme cómo demonios hiciste para capturarlo.

-Bueno, es una larga historia…

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos, sólo roto por la algarabía reinante en esos momentos; Bruno le mostró su mano y el chico se la dio, esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa. El estadio aplaudió su gesto, aumentando un poco más el furor y la excitación.

Al poco rato aparecieron en el campo una serie de personas trajeadas, entre ellos Plubio sosteniendo un vistoso trofeo; uno de los hombres trajeados se dirigió a él.

-En nombre de la cúpula directiva de la Liga Pokémon de ciudad Colosalia te damos nuestra más sincera enhorabuena, muchacho.

-Mu… muchas gracias…

Acto seguido Plubio se acercó a él, murmurando de seguido.

-Bruno, aquí tienes lo que te has ganado y con creces. Enhorabuena.

El trofeo era redondo, con la forma de dos poké ball chocando entre sí con un fondo labrado en plata en el que se podía distinguir el contorno de Hoenn. A los lados dos asas lobuladas servían para sostenerlo y estaba rematado con una corona de laureles en la parte superior, junto con una inscripción estilizada en hiragana en la que se podía leer: _Conferencia Colosalia. Vigésimotercera edición_. Bruno lo cogió con manos temblorosas, visiblemente emocionado, y lo alzó, provocando otra gran ovación.

En ese momento otro de los directivos se dirigió a él micrófono en mano.

-¿Te gustaría decir unas palabras?

Bruno aceptó el micro y comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente.

-Yo… no sé qué decir. Bueno, en realidad sí. Gracias. Gracias por todos los ánimos, gracias a mis pokémon, sin ellos hubiera sido imposible, gracias a mi madre, a mi novia por darme fuerzas y ayudarme a ser mejor persona, y gracias también a ti, Blasco, por ser el mejor rival que alguien podría tener.

Eso cogió con la guardia baja al aludido, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse profusamente, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Bruno, por su parte, continuó.

-Y me gustaría dar gracias a alguien más. Alguien que siempre me animó e inspiró para llegar hasta aquí. Papá. Ésta victoria es tanto mía como tuya.

Desde el palco de honor, Norman no podía contener su emoción y orgullo por su hijo, siendo arropado por sus compañeros, que aplaudían en todo momento junto con el Alto Mando.

En el palco VIP Treto esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa, murmurando en voz alta.

-Sabía que sería el apropiado. Ya tengo con quién empezar…

Los aplausos y vítores se extendieron un buen rato más, al tiempo que la antorcha de moltres se iba apagando poco a poco hasta finalmente extinguirse. Los fuegos artificiales inundaron ciudad Colosalia, con una brillante noche estrellada por corona.

* * *

Se viene doblete, seguid leyendo para las notas finales


	42. Chapter 42

**Epílogo**

El nuevo y flamante S.S. Marea rompía las aguas en dirección al Frente Batalla, en el puente de mando se podía ver al señor Arenque capitaneándolo junto con otros miembros de la tripulación. Un día brillante y sin una sola nube complementaba el paisaje, al tiempo que Bruno se encontraba especialmente animado observando el horizonte.

-A ver cómo es ese Frente Batalla, estoy deseando probarlo-murmuró en voz alta.

-¿No paras nunca?-inquirió Aura en ese momento, abrazándole por la espalda.

-Me cuesta horrores-argumentó el chico.

Los dos se rieron y se fundieron en un suave beso; en ese momento una voz comentó.

-Qué bien te ha venido un poco de cariño, hijo, sigo pensando que hacéis la pareja perfecta.

-Mamá…-musitó Bruno, algo avergonzado.

Aura se rio por su reacción y se puso más cariñosa aún, avergonzándole un poco más.

-Bueno, bueno, haya paz, dejad a los enamorados amarse tranquilos-pidió una voz más grave.

-Papá…-le increpó Bruno, con la cara más roja a cada comentario que la gente hacía.

-Bruno, he de darte las gracias por cuidar de mi hija… ¡pero te dije que sólo la cuidaras, bribón!-exclamó otra voz familiar.

-¡Pro… profesor!-exclamó el chico, más rojo si cabe.

Todos se rieron de Bruno, el cual reprimía unas ganas inmensas de saltar por la borda y no ser visto nunca más.

-Bueno, vamos a darles un poco de espacio, que no se diga que no somos considerados…-sugirió Norman en ese momento.

-Qué consuelo…

Una vez solos, estuvieron hablando más relajadamente.

-Entonces… ¿al final Blasco no quiso venir?

-No, me dijo que tenía la vista puesta en la coordinación, además, creo que había quedado con esa chica que conoció en Colosalia…

-Oh, interesante…

Ante eso los dos se rieron confidentemente, mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo.

La prefectura de Hoenn estaba ya completamente recuperada tras la crisis ya resuelta de groudon y kyogre, los cuales no habían vuelto a ser vistos desde entonces. Aunque tras su último avistamiento, algunos geólogos marinos y periodistas del National Geographic aseguraban haber visto una sombra muy grande en varios océanos del mundo en periodos de tiempo más o menos amplios, hasta había vídeos circulando por internet, pero por el momento no se sabía con certeza si era kyogre. De groudon tampoco había ningún rastro, pero justo después de su marcha el monte Cenizo se volvió a reactivar, así como varios volcanes situados a lo largo y ancho del cinturón de fuego del Pacífico.

Por otro lado, la NASA ya había abierto el programa de estudio y observación del pokémon legendario rayquaza, ya que desde que solucionó el entuerto iba de aquí para allá por toda la ozonosfera con actitud vigilante, parando de vez en cuando a descansar en el pilar celeste o en montañas especialmente altas donde más ozono se concentraba, como el Everest, el Kechu, el Anapurna o el Rakaposhi. En la estación espacial intenacional, se encargaban de observar sus movimientos y estudiar sus costumbres, siendo particularmente fácil de observar desde su órbita elíptica constante.

A todos los integrantes capturados de los equipos Aqua y Magma les cayeron cincuenta años a la sombra, agravados por atentados ecológicos al despertar a groudon y kyogre y provocar semejante caos, siendo juzgados por el tribunal de La Haya por ello. Algunos lograron huir, entre ellos Silvina, estando en busca y captura constante por parte de la Interpol.

-Entonces ¿estás preparado para el Frente Batalla ése? Lo cierto es que Treto jugó muy bien sus cartas desde el principio…

-Estaba claro que algo se traía entre manos, pero sí, a ver qué tal se me da. Gracias por venir conmigo, por cierto.

-Ah, ya ves tú… siempre juntos después de todo.

-Sí…

Los dos se cogieron de la mano y siguieron contemplando el paisaje, viendo a lo lejos y en la distancia dicho complejo, acercándose a él poco a poco. Un sol brillante alumbraba Hoenn en lo alto del cielo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una celda del tribunal de La Haya, un Aquiles desprovisto de su ropa y ensutado en un vistoso mono naranja dejaba pasar el tiempo en su celda, observando la luz del sol pasar a través de los barrotes. No era como más quería pasar sus próximos cincuenta años, pero al menos se aseguraba su integridad. Aunque no lo pareciera, eso era lo que ganaba.

En ese momento oyó unos golpes repiqueteando en las barras de su celda, al tiempo que la voz del celador le decía en su idioma.

-Levanta, tienes visita.

Extrañado por ese comentario, se puso en pie y dejó que le esposaran los brazos y las piernas, llevándole hasta una sala de interrogatorios cercana donde estuvo esperando y dedicó una somera sonrisita al cristal opacado en la pared contigua. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos apareció entonces Shy, el cual miró a Aquiles antes de sentarse enfrente de él al otro lado de la mesa. Sacó varios papeles de un archivador, al tiempo que comentaba.

-¿Sabe por qué está aquí, señor Aquiles?

-Ilumíneme-murmuró él dejadamente.

Ante eso Shy le miró de arriba abajo, como si se lo pensara mejor, hasta que finalmente sacó algo del archivador y lo puso en medio de la mesa. Aquiles esbozó un gesto sorprendido en cuanto lo vio, murmurando de seguido.

-Vaya, ésta sí que es buena…

-Desde luego, y no pinta nada bien para usted, si quiere que le diga mi opinión, podrían ampliarle la pena sólo por esto.

-Ya… y supongo que si colaboro, harán algo al respecto.

-Podriamos considerarlo, sí. Pero antes tiene que responder por esto.

Los ojos del ex líder del equipo Aqua observaron al objeto morado, descansando en medio de la mesa y mirando a Shy con gesto circunstancial.

-Dígame… ¿de dónde la sacó?

Ante esa pregunta Aquiles tan solo esbozó una somera sonrisita. Afuera, el mundo seguía girando.

Ende…

* * *

Y ahora sí, tercera generación terminada. Uauh, menudo viaje. Mirándolo así en su conjunto, me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado, mejoras y añadidos nuevos incluidos, y de todas las relaciones escritas hasta el momento, Bruno y Aura son de mis preferidos.

La batalla final entre Bruno y Blasco no podía ser de otra manera, combinando además un poco el formato con el que he estado narrando los combates que menos me interesaban, para hacerlo aún más variado y no se viera lo mismo todo el rato. Con la liga Añil me pasó, de hecho, algunos combates me salieron un tanto mecánicos al ser tantos y tan de seguido, por lo que seguiré un esquema parecido en futuras ligas. Ahora hablemos del elefante en la habitación.

¿Habrá Frente Batalla? Pues sintiéndolo en el corazón, no, no creo que lo aborde. El Frente Batalla, como ya sabréis, es un desafío posterior en Esmeralda y uno de los mejores contenidos post-game de toda la franquicia, es particularmente difícil y, personalmente, nunca logré vencerlo entero. Y aparte de eso, de combatir y ganar a los ases, no hay mucho más realmente, no hay una línea argumental que explotar en ese sentido, y es por eso por lo que he preferido no abordarlo como tal. Sí es verdad que es una consecuencia directa de la trama principal, pero su desarrollo no cuenta ningún argumento, no tiene una historia como tal. Diablos, si hasta el manga tuvo que sacarse mil y una licencias para contar una historia con el Frente Batalla como escenario. Por lo que, sintiéndolo mucho, no creo que haga nada con él. Me disculpo de antemano con los que se esperaban algo, igual, a lo mejor, más adelante, cuento algo en plan spin-off, pero de momento lo dejo ahí.

En cuanto a la segunda parte del epílogo... tendréis que esperar para saber más XDDD lo sé, es un cliffhanger importante, pero no os preocupéis que se irá viendo con las siguientes generaciones. Que hablando de estas, voy a hacer otro repaso general para contaros los planes:

-La 4ª generación, de momento, me la voy a saltar, ya que como os dije al término de la segunda, quiero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con ella, aunque rescatando algunas cosillas por el camino. Al ser la primera generación que la escribí, que además fue concebida como la adaptación de una partida emulada y hackeada con legendarios de por medio que me hice una vez, ya os digo yo que no tiene casi nada salvable, ni por parte del lore ni el sentido argumental se refiere, así que sí, confiad en mí, sé lo que hago. Ésta generación la reescribiré en conjunto con la sexta, pero de momento, me la salto.

-La 5ª generación va a ser la siguiente, y es la que más se acerca en cuanto a estilo, narración y argumento se refiere a lo que habéis leído en ésta. Está totalmente escrita y planteada, pero de la revisión y posibles correcciones, cambios y mejoras no se va a librar. No empezará inmediatamente, le voy a dar un descanso a Pokémon mientras me pongo con otras cosas, pero tened en cuenta que va a ser la siguiente.

-La 6ª generación no está escrita, pero sí planteada y totalmente planificada, ya sé qué voy a contar con ella y, como bien dije antes, la escribiré en conjunto con la cuarta, así intercalo entre una y otra, intercambiando ideas, además, cambiar cada vez me vendrá bien para mantener la inspiración.

-La 7ª generación no está escrita ni planteada, pero tengo una vaga idea de lo que voy a hacer, pero necesita desarrollo y rodaje. Además, hasta que llegue a ésta va a pasar un buen tiempo, así que prisa no tengo. Puedo adelantar que tal vez haga algo con dos líneas de tiempo intercaladas, pero bueno, ya se verá cuando toque.

-La 8ª generación no está escrita ni planteada, al igual que la séptima, pero también tengo algo en mente. Después de jugar y ver el desastre argumental que son Espada y Escudo (en serio, es la historia PEOR contada hasta el momento), me gustaría hacer todo lo posible por arreglar semejante despropósito y darle un argumento de verdad sin alterar demasiado la esencia de la historia, que está ahí, pero infrautilizada a más no poder. Como adelanto puedo comentar que será la historia donde la realidad más convergerá con la ficción, reflejando acontecimientos reales y adaptándolos al universo del juego. Para que os hagáis una idea: Galexit. Creo que con eso os lo digo todo.

Y nada más, espero que hayáis disfrutado con esta generación, y lo dicho, le daré un descanso a Pokémon y, tras eso, comenzará la quinta generación. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
